Red Rover
by Eri Ackerman
Summary: Personas vienen y van, ya sea para bien o para mal. Relaciones que terminan con otras. Esto, no es exclusivo de la adolescencia, y ellos lo saben. Pero incluso después de haber pasado por ello, siguen cometiendo los mismos errores. [ModernAU][Multipairing]
1. CAPÍTULO I: Primer día

_Los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama y su respectiva obra._

Ambientado en un " _Alternative Universe (AU)_ _universitario"._ Antes iba a ser en _high school,_ pero cambié eso. Aclaro que, al ser un AU, los personajes tienen una personalidad ligeramente diferente, pues no han pasado lo mismo que en la historia original —o por lo menos no todas— y como sabemos, algunos acontecimientos fueron los que los marcaron. Aunque, obviamente trataré de acercarme lo más canon posible a cada personaje.

Advertencias: spoilers disfrazados | Muchas parejas, y cuando digo muchas ¡son muchas! | Lenguaje vulgar | Posible contenido o, insinuaciones sexuales | Citas y referencias de música y otras cosas | La narración es cambiante, cada que haya un nombre en negritas será otro narrador, en este caso **Mikasa** y **Eren.**

 **El funcionamiento de la playlist estará en las notas finales.** El enlace podrán encontrarlo en mi perfil de FF, Twitter o podrán tipearlo como: [ **bit . ly** ] [ **/** **RedRover_Spotify** ]

* * *

 _Hola, qué tal. Primero que nada, he de decir que ésta historia la empecé a escribir en verano del dos mil quince [2015]. Desde entonces no he avanzado tanto, esto se debe a que, todo este tiempo he estado "perfeccionando" —_ _por así decirlo_ _—_ _la ortografía, gramática y en especial, la historia en sí. Y ha valido la pena pues antes, enserio, era toda una mierda_ _—_ _disculpen la palabra_ _—_ _. Lo publiqué en Wattpad cuando lo comencé, pero al darme cuenta decidí borrarlo y mejorarlo antes de volver a publicarlo. Yo, dudé mucho si hacerlo o no ahora. Pero después de todo lo que estuve trabajando en esto, creí que ya era tiempo de publicarlo. Así que, espero que a alguien le guste... Antes de que_ _continúen_ _, por favor, les pido que se queden hasta el final, pues en las notas de autor estaré dejando aclaraciones y comentarios acerca de cada capítulo_ _—_ _correspondiente_ _—_ _. Sin más que decir, los dejo con el primer capítulo de_ _ **Red Rover**_ _(1)_ _._

* * *

 _PLAYLIST:_

Canción master: Polaroid

Álbumes master: Smoke and Mirrors, Evolve, Witness, Cry Baby y Lust For Life.

* * *

 _CAPÍTULO I: Primer día_

* * *

 **Eren**

La pantalla de mi celular se encendió por sí misma, unánime comenzó a reproducir la melodía _Rolling Tone._

Me desperté, somnoliento. Girándome sobre mi cama, traqueteando a mi lado en busca de mi celular. Tras alcanzar este, deslizando mi dedo por la pantalla. Acabando con la molesta alarma.

Entonces, tomé asiento de golpe, propiciándome un instantáneo dolor de cabeza. Y al calmarse este, intenté enfocar mi visión, teniendo como punto de apoyo uno de los rincones de la habitación, pero lo único que logré fue que mis ojos se volvieran a cerrar ante el esfuerzo.

Sigo adormilado. No pude dormir bien anoche; la impaciencia no me lo permitía.

De repente me ladeé, cayendo accidentalmente de la cama, recibiendo un duro golpe.

— ¡Joder!— grité, y mantuve mi pierna pegada al pecho, tratando de calmar el dolor—. Maldición…— me levanté, cojeando hacia el escritorio, donde tomé las toallas que había dejado en la silla la noche anterior.

Salí de mi habitación, aún con la pierna adolorida y recorrí apenas unos dos metros del pasillo de la segunda planta para llegar al baño —o incluso menos, ya que el baño queda justo en frente de mi habitación—.

Traté de abrir la puerta, pero parecía cerrada. Llamé varias veces, pero nadie contestó. Por lo que empujé con fuerza la entrada y logré abrirla, pero tropecé en el acto.

Me erguí, para acto secundo entrar de lleno al baño, cerrando la puerta con pestillo. Y comencé por desvestirme, dejando escapar el agua de la regadera tras abrir la llave de esta, esperando a que se regule la temperatura.

Mientras tanto, cubro la parte inferior de mi cuerpo con una de las toallas que traje conmigo y me observo en el espejo buscando algún desperfecto. Acariciando mi rostro con la yema de mis dedos.

Tomé el rastrillo, y me deshice del vello que había comenzado a crecer tal como el bigote y barba. Casi inexistente, pero igual molesto. La última vez que recuerdo haber tratado esto, fue hace varios meses, tal vez cuatro. En verdad no me había preocupado por ello.

Después de varios minutos, me acerqué a la ducha, para comprobar el agua, advirtiendo que ésta seguía sin calentar. Y el problema persistió, a lo que me decidí entrar de una vez.

En un movimiento rápido, me coloqué bajo la regadera, esperando a acostumbrarme de inmediato a la temperatura y no sentir el frío del agua, pero, no fue así. Pegué un grito cuando el agua cayó sobre mí.

Siento cómo recorre todo mi cuerpo, estremeciendo cada centímetro de mí. Tiemblo descontroladamente; me siento como estar en una tina con cubos de hielo. Quizá no tan intenso, pero similar. _Sé lo que se siente, pues he estado en una antes._

El agua seguía descendiendo sobre mí, deshaciendo todo rastro de jabón en mi cuerpo. Unánime paseo mis dedos entre mis cabellos, eliminando la suciedad y el sudor acumulado en éstos.

Cerré el paso de agua, estirando mi brazo fuera de la cortina, hasta alcanzar el toallero. Dedicándome a secar mi cuerpo, para de esta forma, al salir, dirigirme a mi habitación para alistarme.

Terminé de vestirme, y continué con mi cabello, dejándolo como de costumbre. Atorando algunos de los largos cabellos en la gorra con el logo de la universidad.

Una vez listo, salí de mi habitación, advirtiendo a Mikasa hacer lo mismo, cargando con sus maletas.

—Eren, ayuda a Mikasa a con las maletas y llévalas a la camioneta— ordenó mi padre, andando por el pasillo hacia las escaleras, acelerado.

Y como mandó, me acerqué a la azabache, tomando el par de maletas grandes, rodando estas hacia los escalones.

—Yo puedo sola, Eren— refutó Mikasa, desde la puerta de su cuarto, cerrando ésta. Pero yo ya había comenzado a bajar.

—Tú ve a revisar si no se te ha quedado nada, estamos por irnos— repliqué, siguiendo con mi andar, dándole la espalda hasta llegar a la primera planta.

Crucé por la cocina, viendo de reojo a mi madre, hasta alcanzar la puerta del garaje. Y al bajar a éste, a la derecha de la puerta, sobre la pared, presioné el interruptor, encendiendo la luz en el cobertizo. Y debajo de éste, con el botón rojo, abrí el portón eléctrico.

Así, dándome el espacio para abrir el maletero de la camioneta, y acomodar el equipaje entre las distintas cajas de cartón organizadas en la parte de atrás; Mikasa está muy bien preparada para su estancia en el campus.

En cambio, yo permaneceré viviendo en casa; hablé seriamente con mis padres hace un tiempo, y veo inútil tener que pagar una residencia para mí, por lo que en su lugar, pedí un auto. Fue difícil convencerlos, pero lo logré.

Lo que habían juntado para mi estadía para los cuatro años de la carrera, son suficientes, e incluso de sobra, para un buen auto.

Volví al interior, divisando ya a mi madre colocar los platos sobre la mesa, y a Mikasa y a mi padre acercándose tomar asiento. Algo que lentamente imité; realmente siento mi cuerpo pesar.

Esta vez el desayuno fue más completo, hay casi de todo. Mi madre se ve un poco desanimada, probablemente por el hecho de que Mikasa se va; la seguirá viendo, a veces. Pero no le será igual a como si estuviera aquí siempre.

Mikasa busca ser más independiente de mis padres, a pesar de que estos le han dicho que no tienen ningún problema en ello. Ha crecido con nosotros, es parte de nuestra familia. Incluso con el tiempo, la acepté como mi hermana. Algo a lo que en los primeros años, me negaba.

El desayuno fue tranquilo, no hablamos demasiado, no había mucho que decir después de la charla que tuvimos anoche en la cena. Empero, mi madre interrumpió de momentos, dando leves comentarios, algo nerviosa. Buscando algo de armonía en el ambiente.

En realidad no presté mucha atención, pues mantenía mi vista baja, a la pantalla de mi celular bajo la mesa, divagando en el blog de la universidad, en el área de deportes. Pero en eso, sentí un escalofrío recorrer por mi cuello. Una mirada.

— Eren aún piensa en entrar al equipo de football…— masculló Mikasa, algo que me alertó.

—Mikasa— refunfuñé, por lo bajo. Y le miré de reojo, instando, con la gorra impidiendo la vista de los otros dos mayores.

—Eren, ¿es eso cierto?— inquirió mi madre, disgustada.

—No…— mentí, llevándome el tenedor a la boca, masticando los trozos de comida. Evitando cruzar mirada con mi madre.

—Eren —instó. Pero seguí en silencio, frunciendo mi entrecejo. Hasta que sentí un jalón en mi oreja.

— ¡ _Hey_!—me quejé, cubriendo la zona pellizcada. Descubriendo la mano de mi madre a tan solo unos centímetros de mí.

— Estás mintiendo — replicó la mayor—. No permitiré-que entres al-equipo de football— dictaminó, amenazante—. Eren— llamó—. Mírame a los ojos— retó—. No lo harás, no entrarás al equipo—decretó.

Entonces alcé la mirada, enfrentándome contra los almendrados ojos de la azabache, firme. Manteniéndola por varios segundos. Terminando de ingerir mi comida—. Lo haré quieran o no— contesté.

—Es hora de irnos— irrumpió mi padre, dando una oteada al reloj en su muñeca, levantándose de su asiento.

— _No lo harás_ , Eren— reiteró mi madre.

—Eso no tiene por qué importarles— espeté—. Nos vemos más tarde— me despedí, y tomé mi mochila, siguiendo a mi padre.

— ¡Eren!—exclamó—. ¡¿Qué no puedes escucharme aunque sea una vez?!—vociferó—. ¡Grisha, ayúdame a convencerlo!— clamó mi madre, andando en nuestra dirección, hasta bloquear nuestro paso. Pero el castaño sólo besó su mejilla y caminó al cobertizo, dejándole pasmada por momentos—. ¡Grisha!

—Carla…— comenzó, tomando sus hombros, con delicadeza. Buscando confortarla—. Eren ya tiene dieciocho años, debe hacerse responsable y tomar sus propias decisiones— menciona, entre otras cosas.

Pero a pesar de ello, mi madre se siguió negando. Algo que mi padre decidió no pelear más, saliendo a preparar la camioneta.

Pero antes de alcanzarle, logré escuchar parte de la conversación entre Mikasa y mi madre.

— _Eren sigue siendo demasiado testarudo y nunca quiere escucharme, por lo que te pido que no dejes que haga tonterías_ — dice mi madre.

El resto ya no logro escucharlo bien, pero sé que se está despidiendo de Mikasa.

Y después de que la _Suburban_ fuera sacada del garaje, caminé hasta la pendiente, donde me permití entrar a la cabina, en los asientos de atrás. Pues mi padre no ha dejado que ninguno se coloque en el asiento del co-piloto además de mi madre.

Incluso desde que recuerdo, hace tiempo que no subíamos en ésta. Siempre hemos utilizado la de Mikasa —la cual, a pesar de que mis padres ya metieron demanda, el seguro sigue sin querer pagar—, y el _Chevrolet Cruze_ azul que eligió mi madre.

El único inconveniente, no sabe manejar. Siempre ha tenido miedo de hacerlo; lo ha intentado, pero no le es fácil. Entonces el que conduce es mi padre, por lo que él la lleva a su trabajo o en veces toma el transporte público.

Yo ya tengo mi licencia de manejo. Pero, mi madre no me quiere dejar conducir ni a la esquina, aún después del acuerdo, dice que sigo siendo muy joven.

— ¿Cuándo veremos lo del auto?— pregunto, después de haberlo formularlo en mi cabeza, soltándolo de repente.

Un pesado y exhausto suspiro se hizo provenir de mi padre, esperando a detener en el semáforo.

— Lo del auto podemos verlo en estos días— respondió, sin más.

El resto del camino no hablamos ni una sola palabra, era un silencio incómodo, pero a su vez placentero. Durante unos minutos estuve mirando los alrededores y en otros dormí arrullado por la camioneta.

Tras dos horas y media de viaje, llegamos al campus. Mi padre parqueó la camioneta, y entre los tres bajamos las maletas y cajas de Mikasa. Y un grupo de personas que se encontraban cerca se arrimaron, y nos prestaron un tipo de carrito de carga, y una vez que Mikasa les reveló la habitación se lo llevaron.

Después de intercambiar un par de palabras con nuestro padre, nos despedimos de él. Viéndolo alejarse unánime nosotros nos alejábamos. Y tras caminar unos minutos, una persona se acercó a nosotros y nos indicó a dónde debíamos ir.

Llegados al lugar señalado, y haber estado en la fila, una chica nos entregó a cada uno un paquete de orientación—una carpeta grande color azul con varios documentos— y pidió que entráramos al edificio detrás de ella.

Dentro, nos tomaron foto individualmente e hicieron una credencial. Una vez hecho esto nos asignó un guía, el que nos mostró unas cuantas zonas. Terminado esto, al traer Mikasa un mapa de la universidad con ella, nos dirigimos al edificio correspondiente a buscar su habitación sin ningún problema.

Hoy es mi primer día en la universidad. Estoy emocionado; nervioso y un poco asustado. Nuevos maestros, nuevos compañeros y, con pocas probabilidades: nuevos amigos. Mi padre me lo ha dicho, e incluso yo mismo sé, que no me es fácil hacer amigos.

En cuanto Mikasa, se ve tranquila, aunque realmente está nerviosa. O eso quiero pensar. No es que lo demuestre, pero suele tener pequeños _tics_ o verse algo alterada cuando lo está, así que no es difícil identificarlo. Lo ha hecho ya muchas veces.

— Es en el tercer piso— menciona, acelerando un poco.

Subimos varios conjuntos de escaleras, hasta haber llegado a la tercera planta. Y después de pasado ya unas cuantas habitaciones, encontramos la asignada. «Habitación _401_ ». La puerta se encuentra abierta, pero aun así Mikasa golpeó la puerta.

 **Mikasa**

Pasados los segundos seguían sin responder, hasta que se escuchó cómo varias cosas cayeron dentro del lugar, acompañado del sonoro grito de una chica.

— ¡Hola!— clamaron. Y de repente, una castaña salió debajo de nosotros, logrando causarnos un sobresalto a ambos.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!— bramó Eren, molesto.

— ¡Perdón!— se arrodilló la chica, suplicando clemencia.

— _Eren_ — lo regañé.

— ¡Pero fue ella quien-!— exclamó Eren, quedando atascado en sus palabras, frustrado.

—Mikasa Ackerman— me presenté—. Supongo que seremos compañeras de habitación, ¿no?— pregunté, ofreciéndole mi mano a la chica, la cual se sorprendió ante mi acción. Mientras que por otro lado, Eren me miró con cara de _es-obvio._

—S-sí— afirmó, y le ayudé a levantarse—. Mi nombre es Sasha Braus— se presentó, intentando esbozar una sonrisa, algo insegura.

A mi lado, escuché a Eren resoplar, y finalmente se despidió, marchándose del edificio en cuanto lo hizo.

Me adentré en la habitación, dando una larga oteada por toda la estructura, guardando cada detalle de esta.

El carro que nos prestaron hace rato se encuentra aquí, junto a otras cajas de las que no tengo conocimiento, supongo de mi ahora, compañera de habitación.

A mi izquierda, encontrando dos puertas; una correspondiente al baño, mientras que la otra da a un pequeño cuarto anexo, el cual sospecho, es de la cocineta; y frente a mí, derecho, la única ventana disponible en la habitación.

El lugar se siente acalorado, quizá por la poca circulación de aire en el lugar, y el hecho de que no hay ni un solo ventilador disponible, además de un _split_ del cual no parece haber control, y tendremos que pedir con el encargado del piso.

Aunque me alegra que por lo menos no esté tan caluroso como en temporada alta; gracias a eso pude traer puesta la bufanda roja que me regaló Eren en nuestra primera navidad como familia.

Aparte de la bufanda, llevo puesta una camiseta blanca sencilla y unos shorts de mezclilla —no muy cortos—, y unos sneakers negros con dos cremalleras color plata a cada costado del lado correspondiente.

Lo que me da comodidad, y la oportunidad de no pasar demasiado calor.

— ¡Yo pido la litera de arriba! —exclamó Sasha, corriendo en dirección a ésta. Subiendo a sentarse para marcar su territorio.

— ¿Y esta? — inquiero, señalando la queen individual a mi derecha.

—Ya está ocupada— informa Braus—, ella llegó antes que yo, así que la tomó. Tal vez puedas negociar con ella, sino, puedes quedarte aquí abajo y compartir conmigo— comentó, casi farfullando.

Y ensimismada, asentí, reconociendo la información proporcionada.

— ¿Ya has visto el área de bienvenida? — me preguntó, a lo que negué—. Ven, vamos— invitó, animada, dando un salto desde la parte alta. Se acercó a mí, y tomó mi muñeca sin previo aviso, jalándome con ella.

Pero fue hasta que íbamos a mitad de pasillo que me miró, y ante mi semblante de extrañez, provocado por su acción, me soltó, nerviosa.

Pero después de todo, llegamos al área de bienvenida.

Hay montones de _stands_ a lo largo del campus con letreros llamativos; algunos anunciando fraternidades, clubes, y otros actividades extracurriculares de diferentes áreas, tal como: deportivas, culinarias, culturales o de gobierno estudiantil, entre otras.

Mientras que en otra parte, están los stands donde brindan apoyo a los estudiantes de ingreso. Y después de este punto, fue que perdí a Sasha de vista.

Examiné el área, y me acerqué a uno de los últimos stands mencionados. El cartel con el nombre se encuentra pegado a la manta de la mesa y arriba unos letreros de bienvenida. Todo escrito en mayúsculas, pero de manera elegante.

Estuve esperando alrededor de tres minutos en la fila hasta que tocó mi turno, algo que me sorprendió en parte, ya que por lo regular, suelen tardar bastante; ahora entendiendo por qué la fila iba rápido. Pues tienen a dos personas ayudando a los estudiantes.

Entregué el comprobante de pago, y me entregaron mi itinerario —según las clases que elegí— y un par de libros muy grandes, junto a ello, un mapa nuevo en el que indica las localizaciones de las facultades y de las clases impartidas en éstas.

— ¡ _Mikasaaa_!—escuché a Sasha gritar, alertándome. Me giré hacia ella, advirtiéndole a unos metros—. ¡ _Correee_!— me jaló con ella al alcanzarme.

— ¡ _Hey_ , vuelve aquí!— gritaron a nuestras espaldas. Aparentemente, una chica y un chico rubios y altos del área culinaria.

Miré a Sasha, no lo había notado. Trae consigo una bandeja llena de comida y tiene una galleta en la boca.

Me siguió halando con ella durante varios metros, evitando a cada persona que cruzaba por enfrente de nosotros, hasta que topé con alguien, y por inercia, me soltó.

Caí sentada y mis libros cayeron alrededor, por lo que me apresuré a recogerlos, esperando que no hubieran sufrido maltratos. Y a punto de asir el último de ellos, alguien lo tomó. Por lo que de inmediato alcé mi mirada.

— ¿Mikasa?— me preguntó, ofreciéndome ayuda. Algo que refuté, irguiéndome yo misma hasta encararle.

Hecho ello, dudé, inspeccionándole. No reconociéndole al instante—. ¿Jean? —consulté.

— ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?... No creí volverte a ver— dijo Jean, animado, y nervioso—. Es genial, ¿no crees?— preguntó, sonriente.

— ¡ _Mikasa_!— escuché a Sasha, volviéndose hacia mí—. ¡Perdón! No me había dado cuenta...—excusó, pausando repentinamente. Le miré, y ella nos observó a los dos—. ¿Se conocen?— preguntó, con curiosidad y picardía. Pero entonces miró detrás de mí y exclamó, acto segundo escondiéndose detrás del alto.

— ¡ _Hey_!— exclamó Jean.

— ¡Devuelve lo que tomaste!— exigieron los dos rubios de hace rato.

— ¡No!— gritó Sasha, haciendo puchero y colocándose de cuclillas. Y cuando trataron de acercarse a ella, se metió a la boca varios de los postres y algunos los escondió bajo su blusa.

— _Tadaaa_ — exclamó Braus, triunfal —escupiendo betún al tener la boca llena—, levantándose y alzando los brazos, haciendo que algunos de los postres se resbalaran por debajo de su blusa y cayeran al suelo.

Los rubios se mostraron indignados, y molestos. Por lo que antes de retirarse, le advirtieron a Sasha el que ya no le permitirían el acceso. Pero la castaña se encogió de hombros, dimitida.

— No importa. Al fin y al cabo estudiaré gastronomía y podré comer todo lo que quiera— manifestó, restándole importancia.

— ¡¿Eres idiota?!— indagó Kirschtein, tratando de alcanzarle. Provocando una discusión.

Empero de la situación, buscando regresar a mi habitación, no me lo permitía, no sin antes de que Jean me devuelva mi libro.

— ¡ _Hey_ , chicos!— gritó una voz familiar a lo lejos, llamando mi atención; Armin se acerca a nosotros, alegre.

— ¿Armin? ¿Tú también?—preguntó Jean, estupefacto. Recibiendo la afirmación por parte del rubio—. Entonces supongo que Eren también está aquí…—masculló, con desdén.

— Jean— lo llamé. Pero seguía alegando varias cosas junto a Armin y Sasha—. Jean— lo volví a nombrar. Esta vez logrando captar su atención.

Me examinó con la mirada, y se dio cuenta del por qué lo llamaba. Colocó el libro encima de los demás, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de decir _gracias_ , tomó el montón de libros y comenzó a andar.

—Vamos, te ayudaré con tus libros— dijo Jean.

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, absorta en mis pensamientos, sintiéndome nerviosa ante ellos. Y resignada, acepté su ayuda. Necesito descansar un poco, no me siento en mis cinco sentidos.

Tras andar un rato por el campus, rumbo a mi edificio, nos encontramos cerca de los stands de deportes.

Y caminando entre estos, al verle, no creí que fuese él en un principio, hasta que le comparé.

Con rapidez, me acerqué hasta su posición, jalándole del brazo, algo que lo alarmó al tomarle por sorpresa.

Por más que forcejeara, tiré de Eren conmigo, hasta finalmente tenerlo contra una pared, apartado de los demás—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Carla te lo prohibió, Eren!

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?!—replicó, molesto. Irguiéndose, enfrentándose a mí—. Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera. Nadie tiene por qué meterse en mi vida. ¡No son quién para ello!— manifestó, golpeando su frente contra la mía.

Algo que provocó que una punzada recorriera por mi cabeza, dando paso a un gran dolor de cabeza. Invadiéndome. Por consecuente, ante el mareo, perdí el equilibrio, y caí arrodillada al suelo.

— ¡¿Qué carajos crees que estás haciendo, Jaeger?!—intervino Jean, furioso.

Mi vista comenzó a volverse borrosa, desubicándome. De esta forma, obligándome a descansar sobre la yarda.

— _Estará_ _bien_ — oí decir a alguien—. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama? —la voz cobró nitidez.

—Mikasa Ackerman— respondió Sasha. Mi vista aún es borrosa. ¿Acaso estoy viendo dos Sasha? No… Una tiene anteojos.

Al fondo, se escucharon unas cajas abrirse—. ¡Deja ahí, esas son mis cosas!— gritó Braus, y se levantó.

Advirtiendo otras dos siluetas. Una de ellas más alta que Sasha, y otra una pequeña rubia que trataba de apartar a la de piel trigueña de Sasha. Y por otro lado, la castaña de anteojos desapareció.

— ¡Qué tal, ¿Ackerman?!— clamó, apareciendo justo encima de mí. Al instante, cubrí mis labios, dejando mi grito ahogado—. Tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada— rió.

Momentos después, pude apreciarla mejor.

Es de piel broncínea clara, cabello castaño, éste recogido en una coleta, dejando algunos cabellos a los costados de su rostro. Sus ojos son de color café, y utiliza gafas. Parece ser de mi misma estatura y tiene un cuerpo… medio voluminoso y bien definido—cosa que puede notar por su ropa tipo deportiva—, y encima lleva puesta una bata de laboratorio.

— ¡Hanji Zoe, un gusto!— se presentó, con una gran sonrisa. Extrovertida, con mucha confianza y energía…

Por alguna razón, recuerdo haberla visto antes, probablemente por la página de la universidad o los stands…

Se sentó y me ayudó a hacer lo mismo. En el acto, topando con el techo. Estoy en la parte baja de la litera.

Sentí un punzo en la frente, y por reflejo acaricié la zona—. ¿Qué pasó?— pregunté, aún absorta.

—Pues… recibiste un gran golpe en la frente y después te desmayaste— soltó, como si lo que dijo no hubiera tenido importancia, con la mano en su barbilla, como si estuviera especulando.

Tras pensar un poco, logré recordar lo que pasó los últimos instantes antes de mi _desmayo._ Por lo que puedo rememorar, Eren me golpeó en la cabeza, y él y Jean iniciaron una pelea.

— ¿Y Eren? — inquirí.

La expresión de Zoe cambió de pronto, a una de sorpresa, formando una _O_ con sus labios—. ¿El castaño que te golpeó? — consultó, y afirmé—. Pues, llegó un profesor y se lo llevó a él y al de cara larga— respondió Hanji.

— ¿No crees que sería justo que me lo dieras? — se escuchó detrás—. A fin de cuentas yo te ayudé a traer a " _Mikasa_ " hasta aquí—dijo la más alta, mientras admiraba uno de los objetos que Sasha traía consigo, y una pequeña rubia saltaba a su lado.

— ¡Ymir, basta!— gritó la rubia—. ¡No seas abusiva, es de ella!

Ymir exhaló y abrazó a la pequeña—. ¡Tú siempre tan correcta! _Ehh…_ — respondió, burlona.

La rubia volteó detrás y me miró, enajenada—. ¿Ya estás mejor, Mikasa?— me preguntó, y se acercó a la cama, hincándose frente a ésta.

—Sí… eso creo— respondí, acariciando mi rostro con las palmas de mi mano. Empero, al reconocer la voz, alcé la mirada—. ¿Krista? —pregunté, extrañada.

— ¿Se conocen?— preguntó Ymir, sorprendida al respecto.

Krista apoyó sus brazos y cabeza en mis piernas—. Qué bien. Seremos compañeras de habitación— sonrió.

* * *

 **Eren**

 _Martes_. El viernes terminó la semana de inducción, y ayer las clases se regularizaron.

Estoy en momento de descanso, y el área de comida es agradable, hay mucho de dónde elegir. Tal como _McDonald's_ , _Starbucks_ , _Subway_ , etcétera. _Fritz_ tiene un grande convenio con diferentes franquicias, para la comodidad de los estudiantes.

También, normalmente se reúnen aquí la mayoría de los equipos y las _frats,_ por lo que si se tiene oportunidad, te puedes acercar a charlar con ellos.

Por otro lado, ya he visto a varios realizando cosas de la semana de prueba para la admisión a las hermandades. Y en verdad, algunas cosas me parecen realmente ridículas; algunos han paseado por el campus en ropa interior ya. Es algo inaudito.

— ¿Ya han visto a las porristas?—preguntó Connie, risueño.

— ¿Qué tienen?— inquirí, terminando de masticar mi hamburguesa.

— ¿Cómo que qué tienen, Eren? ¡Míralas bien!— clamó.

Todos en la mesa les están mirando el culo a las porristas, por lo que aprecio — a excepción de Bertholdt y Marco, quienes parece, son los únicos educados aquí, _ja_ —.

—Y ni hablar cuando estén en entrenamiento— agregó Connie, riendo—. Son muy _sexys_ …

— ¡Eren deja ese plato y mira esto!— exclamó Jean, obligándome a levantar la mirada. Girando mi cabeza.

Las faldas de los uniformes de las porristas son extremadamente pequeñas. Maldición.

Me llevé tal asombro al ver a una en particular, que por accidente, escupí lo que tenía de comida en la boca, encima de Jean —se lo merece de todas formas—.

Quedé igual de sorprendido que los demás. Creo que deberían comprar uniformes un poco más largos… Mierda. Connie estaba en lo correcto.

— ¡Eren, maldito asqueroso! — protestó Jean.

—Fue tu culpa — replicó Reiner, burlón. Siendo apoyado por el grupo.

Parece que este año tengo suerte. Ya que en menos de una semana ya he hecho varios amigos, supongo.

Es genial. Connie puede ser un retrasado pero es divertido—aún me pregunto cómo fue que pasó el examen de admisión—.

Marco y Bertholdt son muy tranquilos; mientras que Reiner es como el hermano mayor de todos. Jean…, él sigue siendo el cara de caballo que odio desde preparatoria.

— ¿Quiénes aplicaron para la capacitación del equipo de football?— consulta Braun, dejando de lado su basura. A lo que en la mesa todos respondieron lo mismo. « _Yo_ ». La respuesta, sorprendiendo a algunos.

— ¿Qué Mikasa no te reclamó por eso, Eren? Según lo que ha dicho, tu madre no quiere que estés en el equipo— comenta Marco.

— ¿Tiene que importarme lo que quiera ella o lo que quiera yo?— inquirí, con un ligero desdén. La respuesta siéndoles obvia, por lo que nadie objetó a mi pregunta.

No obstante, el silencio se vio interrumpido por una voz ajena.

—Lo que quiera ella— intervino Mikasa, quien tomó asiento a un lado mío, haciéndose lugar por su cuenta.

— ¡Mikasa!— grita Armin, a lo lejos. Acercándose hacia acá, junto con Sasha. Al llegar, Bertholdt haciéndoles espacio.

— ¿Te vas a comer eso? — me preguntó Braus, señalando lo restante en mi plato. Por lo que negué, algo hastiado, deslizando lo restante hacia ella. Quedé sin apetito.

— ¡ _Hey_!— se situó Hanji, sorprendiendo a toda la mesa—. ¿Quién me llamaba?

—Disculpe—interrumpió Armin, alzando el brazo, llamando la atención de la castaña al instante—. F-fui yo— confesó, poniéndose de pie.

—Está bien, ven, vamos— invitó Zoe, haciendo ademán. Y Armin me hizo una señal con la cabeza, para que le acompañara.

Conversaron un rato acerca de una propuesta de club que hizo Armin y de qué iba. Aunque yo solo quedé de apoyo, ya que en verdad no tengo nada que decir.

— Trataré de conseguir a aprobación— dice la mayor—. No es totalmente seguro, pero lo intentaré— dice, sonriendo para ocultar la posible decepción—. ¿Y tú, Eren, vas a entrar en algún equipo o club? — le preguntó a Eren.

— Entraré al equipo de football— solté, decidido.

Hanji se pasmó por un instante, y resopló—. _Hm_ , ya veo— pensó durante un momento—. Solo ten cuidado con el capitán, _je_ — pellizcó mi cara, juguetona.

— ¿Qué tiene con mis mejillas?— protesté, acariciando la mejilla pellizcada.

— No sé. Es que son muy moldeables, me dan ganas de apretarlas, pellizcarlas…— mordió mi mejilla.

— ¡ _Hey_! —protesté, dando un pequeño empujón. Y ante eso, Armin y Hanji rieron—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está el capitán? —cambié de tema.

—Eh…—Hanji miró a todas partes, buscado al capitán Erwin—. Ahí— señaló.

— Ya lo veo— afirmé, admirándole.

El capitán volteó a vernos, al parecer, notó que lo observábamos.

Es de gran estatura y musculatura media. De tez blanca, y utiliza un _undercut_ ; por encima el cabello es rubio y está cepillado minuciosamente hacia los lados, mientras que la parte de abajo es más oscura.

Usa una camiseta negra debajo de la chaqueta azul del equipo de football americano de la universidad, y unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros, más un par de deportivos blancos.

—Hmph— se quejó Hanji, y tiró su cabeza inmediatamente al suelo, pareció molestarle algo. Pero entonces, su semblante cambio a ser triste.

— Disculpe, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?— consulté.

— Bueno. Creo que ya me iré— interrumpió—. Los veo luego chicos— se despidió de nosotros, alejándose rápidamente.

Se dirigió a una mesa junto a un grupo de personas; junto a Mike Zacharius y, un chico y una chica también de cabellos rubios, de los que no tengo idea de quiénes podrían ser. Pero seguramente, son sus amigos.

Volví a mirar en la dirección al capitán, pero ya no se encontraba ahí.

 **Mikasa**

Otra vez estoy llorando. Me siento mal. He estado muy sensible durante toda la semana. Reprochándome de muchas cosas, de éstas la mayoría ya tienen tiempo de haber pasado. Supongo que estoy por entrar en _esos_ _días._

— _Probablemente_ , _Marco_ —escuché a voz de Jean entrando al aula, amortiguando el volumen de su voz. Percibiendo los pasos acercándose a mí. Se detuvo—. ¿Mikasa? — inquirió, sentándose en la butaca a lado de mí—. ¿Por qué lloras, alguien te hizo algo?— consulta, preocupado.

—No…— susurré, y me detuve a recuperar mi voz.

— ¿Entonces por qué lloras?— insiste.

—Jean, no creo que sea el momento— murmuró Marco, un poco nervioso.

— Me preocupo por ella, quiero saber qué pasa—espeta—. ¿Quién te hizo llorar? ¿Fue Eren?

—Estoy bien, Jean. Gracias por preocuparte, pero enserio no fue nada— farfullé, respirando profundo, y me tranquilicé.

Miré a Jean, sus ojos ámbar irradiando ahora más tranquilidad, aunque no muy convencidos en mis palabras.

Una vez terminadas las clases, logré convencer a Armin de que me acompañara al edificio donde se encontraba Eren, para esperar a que éste saliera. Más tarde, acompañándole a donde se supone, esperaría a un taxi que pidió, el cual le llevará a la estación del metro.

Y durante la caminata, Eren se la pasó hablando de montones de cosas que ninguno de los dos supo de dónde vinieron.

Armin notó que de momentos me volvía muy seria y pensativa, y aunque para ellos fuera normal verme así, trató de animarme.

Después de haber esperado con Eren durante un rato, llegó el taxi, y nos despedimos de él. Viéndole partir.

E instantes después, Armin se quedó fijo en mí. Observador—. Estás triste, ¿no?

—Sí— confieso, dimitida—. ¿Sabes? Eren tiene razón— suspiré.

— ¿Quieres hablar de eso conmigo?— consultó, tratando de buscar mi mirada.

—Sí…— suspiré, cabizbaja.

Armin desde siempre ha sido mi confidente, y es por eso que confío en él para hablar de este tipo de cosas.

* * *

 _Bien, este ha sido el primer capítulo. Esto es solo una pequeña introducción a lo que viene. Ahora, como dije, algunos comentarios y aclaraciones:_

 _1: El título. Si alguna vez jugaron_ _ **red rover**_ _—_ _que no recuerdo su equivalente en México o en español_ _—_ _, y tuvieron infancia_ _—_ _es broma xd_ _—_ _, entenderán el concepto. Pues en verdad es algo "profundo" el significado en cuanto a la historia._

 _Sí, Hanji tiene un cuerpo —medio— voluminoso y definido. No es por fanservice —o tal vez de repente sí lo sea. Pero no lo hice por eso—, sino que tiene algo que ver._

 _La línea gris que aparece en ocaciones dentro del capítulo muestra un time-skip. Este puede ser en días, semanas o un mes. Así que pongan atención, porque probablemente puedan confundirse. Y de igual manera en los cambios de narrador que están en negritas._

 _En cuanto al funcionamiento de la playlist:_

* * *

 _ **Simbología, con ejemplos.**_

* * *

 _Polaroid— Who We Are_ [ **a** | **hasta**. _Hay canciones de por medio_ ]

 _Polaroid, Who We Are_ [ **sólo** _esas canciones_ ]

 _Polaroid—Who We Are, Witness [de **A** a **B** | **C** — **saltar** **hasta** , **además** - **aparte** u **opcional** | puede haber un **hasta** después de la coma, tomando de referencia el **saltar** **hasta** como **A** a **B** , **C** a **D** ] _

_La canción master es aquella la cual encabezará la parte del fic, tiene una idea o punto general de la parte que se está tratando [en este caso, Polaroid es la canción principal sobre capítulos 1-17]_

 _Los álbumes master son libres a escuchar en cualquier punto del capítulo indicado en adelante, aunque principalmente afectan la cual es indicada, siguen influenciando a futuros capítulos._

 ** _Recomds 1._** _Cuando no indique alguna canción o sean pocas las que ponga para un capítulo, pueden escuchar de los álbumes master de manera libre. [para ello son, principalmente; no afecta pues son base]_

 _ **Recomds 2.** Volumen: yo por lo general para evitar distraerme demasiado cuando escribo o leo los capítulos prefiero mantener el volumen bajo, a manera de ambientación. Y eso se los recomiendo demasiado, sobre todo porque suelo poner canciones que cambian de ritmos de manera brusca entonces así evito el susto._

 _ **Recomds 3, trucos 1.** Uso de Spotify: esto va principalmente para quienes no tienen premium __—como yo_ _—, y es que si tienen la oportunidad-facilidad de ello les será de mucha ayuda._

 _Si prefieren escuchar en su celular mientras leen en el mismo o en un ordenador, para poder seleccionar la música en orden o libre_ _—que no les mande a aleatorio_ _—_ _, les recomiendo instalar Spotify en su PC-laptop [lo que usen] y desde ahí manipularlo._

 _Ya teniendo la aplicación abierta y habiendo seleccionado algo, les aparecerá el recuadro de seguir escuchando en el dispositivo o cambiar al celular; le dan cambiar al celular y podrán escucharlo acorde lo reproduzca y tengan configurado en el ordenador._

* * *

 _Otras explicaciones se irán dando más adelante, debido a unos cambios hechos._

 _Me haría muy feliz que dejaran sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Espero no les haya parecido muy aburrido :b. Y bueno, creo que eso es todo..._ _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	2. CAPÍTULO II: Levi

_¡Hoy es martes de actualización!_ — _olvidé mencionarlo anteriormente: cada semana habrá un capítulo nuevo_ —.

 _También, es cinco de septiembre, lo que significa: ¡feliz cumpleaños a Hanji! Sin duda una de mis personajes favoritos en SNK. He de mencionar que, en uno de los capítulos se habla de su cumpleaños. Solo que, no coincidieron la fecha y el capítulo. Tal vez si hubiese subido el fic desde antes, sí que habrían correspondido._

 _Pero bueno,_ _ahora sí doy comienzo al capítulo dos, que como ya ha de haber visto en el título:_ _ **Levi.**_

* * *

 _PLAYLIST:_ Rise

* * *

 _CAPÍTULO II: Levi._

* * *

A cada paso que doy siento una punzada en el pecho; siento que me quedo sin aire. Las personas a mi alrededor, tienen la mirada fija sobre mí. Con recelo.

Tengo la garganta seca, y los labios partidos. Veo borroso, y mis parpados se sienten pesados. Podría caer en cualquier instante, pero no me lo permito. Ese aroma; cada pasillo, parece no tener fin. Mis piernas se encuentran afligidas. Me siento bastante mal.

Evado a toda persona que se me pasa por enfrente, y camino hacia la oficina del director Fritz, para quedar en acuerdos con éste. Empero, no me fue posible. Pues éste no se encontraba. Por lo que pasé a otra oficina, donde recogí mi itinerario, llaves; objetos y papeles de poca importancia.

Finalmente, después de haberlo hecho, me dirigí al Aula magna, respirando profundo.

Me siento un poco perdido. ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Medio año?

Llegado al lugar, después de interminables minutos de caminata. Me dirigí hasta el otro extremo de la sala, en una orilla, en los lugares menos alumbrados, unánime coloco mi mochila sobre el escritorio de mi lugar, tomando asiento, aliviado.

Observo a las personas pasar, e instalarse en los lugares disponibles en las zonas bajas del recinto. Mientras que otros saludan a algunos de los docentes. Dos _plantas_ por debajo de mí, lo que me dejó en mayor tranquilidad.

Pero entonces, en cuanto me giro a la entrada, puedo encontrar a Hanji mirándome fijamente, tratando de descubrir quién soy. De pronto, deteniéndose. Y tras examinar durante varios momentos, a paso lento, volvió a moverse, extendiendo sus brazos, unánime forma una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— L-Levi— titubea, conmocionada—. ¡Levi!—clama Hanji, lanzándose a abrazarme.

Las lágrimas comenzando a recorrer por su rostro, aprisionándome entre sus brazos con mayor fuerza—. ¡Levi!— insiste, mientras intento quitármela de encima, sin decir nada, pero es inútil. A lo que cedo a su abrazo—. ¡Levi! Te extrañé tanto, enano— me soltó finalmente.

—Ya cálmate— logro decir.

No me encuentro demasiado bien para poder entablar una conversación. No me ha sido fácil volver a la universidad después de todo lo ocurrido.

Hanji comenzó a examinarme con la mirada, y con sus manos y dedos, comenzó a detallar mi rostro, centímetro por centímetro. Sonriendo ante comprobar todo, volviendo a abrazarme, esta vez riendo y calmando su llanto.

—Tch…

—No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti— revela, en un tono sosegado.

— ¡Levi!— reconocí al instante la ronca y grave voz de Mike, quien se acercaba alegremente. Y terminó atrapándome en un abrazo al igual que Hanji —algo inusual—.

Ambos mayores se separaron de mí, complacidos. Hanji tomándome de los hombros, fortuitamente. Mirándome a los ojos, con determinación—. Levi, lo siento mucho-

—No quiero hablar de eso— la interrumpí, antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar.

—E-entiendo— dijo, cabizbaja. Acallándole por completo como acto secundo. Hasta que volvió a su estado de ánimo—. ¡Lo importante es que volviste! —manifestó, sonriendo—. Y ya tengo algunos planes— sonrió ampliamente, y un tanto maliciosa. Como si del Gato Cheshire se tratara.

Extrañaba ver su sonrisa de psicópata por extraño que suene.

— ¿Dónde está Erwin?—consulté, buscándole con la mirada en el aula—. Necesito hablar con él.

Hanji se alarmó al mencionar a Erwin, dando esto a relucir con su esporádica expresión de incomodidad. Lo había olvidado. Terminaron.

No sé exactamente por qué su relación se fue a la mierda, pero eran buena pareja.

Aún recuerdo el día de su ruptura.

No se habían hablado durante todo el día. Y durante el entrenamiento, Erwin decidió hablar con Hanji, quien aparentemente se encontraba enojada con él. Y en un intento del cejudo por acercársele, fue golpeado por la Cuatro Ojos, al punto que sangró.

Con Erwin ya humillado y arrodillado, Hanji dio fin a su relación.

Nadie supo del motivo de su pelea. Y ninguno de los dos quiso contármelo a mí o a nadie más. Pero por lo que tengo _claro_ , su relación no acabó en _buenos_ _términos_ , por lo que es difícil que estos dos hablen a solas. Y aunque rara vez lo hagan, solamente son por asuntos de estudios.

—Supongo que aún no llega— comentó Hanji, dimitida. Encogiéndose de hombros—. Por cierto, Levi. Creí que hoy tampoco vendrías…— cambió de tema repentinamente—. ¡Me preocupé demasiado! ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre faltar más de lo que ya?!

—Kenny me obligó a venir— respondo, serio.

Ese fósil ya no hallaba ni qué hacer conmigo en casa. Su única opción fue mandarme devuelta aquí.

Y ante mi réplica, Hanji rio, cabeceando—. Creo que le debo una grande a Kenny, ja — exclamó, burlona—. Y para celebrar que volviste… Terminando clases deberíamos salir a algún lado a comer— propuso—. Es más, yo invito— agregó, altanera.

— ¿Con qué dinero?— inquirí, cáustico. Mirando fijamente mis dedos sobre la madera del escritorio.

— ¡ _Oye_! Ya me recuperé— denunció, haciendo pucheros. No logrando mantener estos—. ¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Sí?— instó, cercándose a mi rostro. a lo que empujé su rostro, afirmando con la cabeza, ya hastiado.

Acto secundo rodando los ojos, advirtiendo así de soslayo el cómo Auruo se acercaba a mi lugar con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

— ¡Finalmente decides aparecerte, Rivaille!—protestó, irritado. Al sobresalto, alzando la mirada, recibiendo un golpe directo en el rostro por parte de Auruo.

— ¡Mocoso de mierda!— gruñí, por inercia, llevando mi mano hacia la zona atacada. Sintiendo un líquido caliente recorrer a mi muñeca, encontrando sangre en esta tras darle un vistazo.

Entonces dirigí mi mirada hacia Brossard, fulminante. El de cabellos castaños, no inmutándose a ello, respirando con agitación unánime se mantiene fijo a mis ojos, con desprecio.

Y aprovechando de su estado de reposo y _distracción_ , traté de alcanzarle, pero Mike jaló de mí, impidiendo que le regresara el golpe a Brossard.

— _Maldita_ _sea_. Suéltame, Mike… — mascullé, agitando mi cuerpo. Con mis brazos, buscando apartar los del más grande.

— ¡¿Qué te sucede, Auruo?! — intervino Hanji, metiéndose entre los dos. Moviéndose de lado a lado, bloqueando la vista tanto a Auruo como a mí.

— ¡Deje de estorbarme, este bastardo debe pagar!— exclamó Brossard, persistiendo.

— ¿Qué-carajos te _hice_?— bramé, sofocado. Tratando de librarme del agarre de Mike. Pero entre más intento zafarme, me retiene con más fuerza.

— ¡Dije que dejara de estorbarme, o no tendré de otra!—instó Auruo, intentando sacudir a la castaña. Ésta, conteniendo los puños de Auruo, empujándose el uno al otro.

— No, ¡hasta que expliques tu comportamiento! —replicó Hanji, fastidiada. Por lo que Brossard, ya cansado soltó un quejido, y jaló a Zoe hacia él, golpeándola con el codo, tirándola a su vez.

— ¡ _Oe_!—vociferé, y a su vez, Erwin.

Éste último, interviniendo en la pelea. Inmovilizando al fastidioso de inmediato.

— ¿A qué se debe esto, Brossard?— preguntó el rubio. A lo que Auruo guardó silencio, observándome con furia. Fue en ese momento, cuando el más alto notó mi presencia—. ¿Levi? — miró, desconcertado.

 _No se había dado cuenta de que estaba aquí._

« _Eres demasiado obvio, Smith._ »

— ¿Hablarás o no, estúpido?—refunfuño, en contra de Brossard, al cual Erwin fue soltándole—. ¡Habla ya, maldita sea!—espeto, enfadado. El aludido bajó la mirada, y terminó arrodillado.

Su cuerpo se encogió contra el suelo, afligido, y comenzaron a escucharse gimoteos de su parte, los cuales, pronto se convirtieron en un fuerte llanto incesante. Ante la escena, dejando atónitos a los presentes.

— ¡Todo fue tu culpa, maldito! ¡Por tu culpa estoy así, por tu culpa he sufrido todo este tiempo!— chilla—. ¡¿Cómo demonios puedes vivir con eso?!— aulló, en su voz denotando el dolor.

Ahora comprendo lo que sucede. Sé de lo que habla; sólo es un mocoso de mierda arrogante e impertinente. ¿Y viene a decirme esas estupideces?

—Creo que deberían terminar con esto. Están llamando demasiado la atención— desvió Mike, dándonos a caer en cuenta el que personas seguían entrando en el lugar.

Empero, Brossard siguió clamando, aumentando la atención hacia nosotros, incluso por pisos debajo.

— Cierra el hocico—ordené, frívolo. Pateándole, para después, levantarle y estamparlo contra la pared detrás de mí. Amenazándole con golpearle. Mi respiración es agitada. Pero con este pesado aquí, me es casi imposible tranquilizarme.

—Levi— llama Hanji, con un timbre suave; diría, materno. Sostuvo mi brazo durante largos segundo, hasta que me giré. En su semblante, denotando la preocupación y la tristeza, dando a saber que, comprende el porqué de la situación.

La señal para comenzar sonó, por lo que solté a Brossard, dejándole ir. Para cuando el melodramático hable, y después de la escena montada aquí, seguramente tendré alguna llamada de atención. Pero ahora es de lo menos que debo preocuparme.

Pasados los minutos, la gente comenzó a pasar al interior del lugar, ocupando la mayoría de los lugares. Invadiendo lo que antes era la parte vacía del auditorio.

—Tch—chasqueé, tomando mi lugar. Siendo secundado por Hanji y Mike. Ésta primera, algo inerme, acariciando la mejilla donde Auruo le golpeó. Absorta.

Mi atención se desvió a los pies de la sala. Ahí, encontrando a diferentes docentes colocarse para comenzar la conferencia.

Y una vez listo todo, el silencio prevaleció en el lugar, llevando la atención hacia la tribuna. En esta, presentando de primera, al director Fritz dar la bienvenida. Algo que fue de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta el que la reunión es para los grados superiores, con ello, por supuesto, excluyendo a los _freshman_.

— ¿La bienvenida no fue la semana pasada? — murmuré a Hanji, difuso.

—Sólo para los de ingreso— respondió la Cuatro Ojos—. Esto es algo… _especial._ O bien puede ser, _exclusivo_ para nosotros. No nos han dicho por qué, pero serán varias conferencias, debido a que el mensaje será difundido a los estudiantes de todas las facultades— reveló, a lo que le miré, alzando una ceja.

—Sólo una parte de cada una está aquí en este momento— mencionó Mike, serio—. Nanaba estuvo en la anterior, y por lo que dijo, hablarán seriamente tanto de los incidentes ocurridos con las fraternidades, como de las muertes que hubo— soltó, helándome.

Ante su revelación, ambos volvimos la mirada al escenario, prestando suma atención al discurso.

Después de un rato sin nada de información relevante, pareció olvidársele a Hanji, a quien pude notar, el cómo su mano fue acercando a la mía, deslizándose por el escritorio. Dando a deslumbrar una nota bajo esta.

«" _¿Estás perdido? Porque yo no veo ni a Blanca Nieves ni a los otros seis enanos, gruñón."_

 **— _Hanji._** »

Leí, y me giré a verle, chasqueando la lengua. Se carcajea en silencio, casi llorando. Y en respuesta, hice pelota el pedazo de papel. Regresándole esta con un tiro a la cabeza.

— Sólo era una broma… Tómala con humor— dijo Hanji, riendo todavía, en bajo. _Gafas de mierda._

— ¿Y ya le diste las gracias al cejudo?— inquirí, logrando desconcertarle.

—Eh, ¿quién, yo?— me miró, confundida. Y asentí, resoplando—. _Hm_ …— titubeó, girándose. Dando con Erwin entre la multitud, dudando al mirarle—. Bueno… Probablemente después de que termine esto— dijo, acariciando su mejilla.

Momentos después, volviendo su vista hacia mí, instando—. Levi, ¿me ayudarías? Es algo importante— sacó.

— ¿ _Hm_?— cuestioné.

—Para la autorización de un club— reveló.

— No creo que yo sea de gran ayuda— comento, hastiado.

— ¡Por favor! No puedo yo sola— insistió, entre dientes. Cansándome después de varios intentos.

— ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Erwin? Ya que hablarás con él, podría ser una oportunidad— comento—. Tiene muy buena reputación entre los profesores y el director. No creo que se lo vayan a negar— susurré.

—No lo sé, Levi… —se detuvo —. ¿No sería… demasiado?

—Solo estás tratando de evitar tener una conversación con Erwin— solté, mordaz.

Hanji se volteó, y rascó su nuca.

— Tampoco creo que se rehúse a ayudarte— agregué.

— _Hmph_ — sopló, insegura—. Trataré— expresa, no muy convencida.

Pero de nuevo, su atención se vio centrada en la tribuna, justo cuando se hizo mención de los presidentes de las hermandades, invitando a estos a pasar al escenario. Algo que provocó el aumento de tensión en el ambiente. Notando a Hanji bastante nerviosa por ello.

Y fue así. Como lo mencionó Mike. Se habló sobre las muertes accidentales durante la _rush_ _week_ en diferentes hermandades de otras universidades; un problema que también llegó a presentarse en el campus en años pasados.

Pero el final, fue algo que conmovió a toda la sala. Provocando disturbio entre los presentes, quienes mascullaron y miraron por todos lados.

— ¿Qué piensas?— preguntó Hanji, curiosa, pero aprensiva.

—Nada— suspiré, fastidiado.

Deslizó sus gafas por el puente de su nariz, posicionando éstas en su lugar—. ¿Te quedarás a capacitación?

Tomé mis cosas en un rápido movimiento, abandonando el aula sin previo aviso. Siendo observado por Hanji mientras me alejaba.

Opté por dirigirme a la facultad. Pero los pasillos se encuentran atestados de personas, apenas permitiéndome moverme.

Y mientras intento avanzar, me puedo percatar que, algunas de las caras lucen asustadas, otras sorprendidas, molestas, e incluso tristes ante mi presencia. Muchos tienen la mirada fija sobre mí.

A pesar de ignorarlos, logré sentirme raro.

En alternativa, colocándome los audífonos, encaminándome al área de comida.

« _I won't just survive»_ entono, en bajo.

Camino, nuevamente ignorando a todos en mí alrededor, disfrutando del contralto de Katy resonando en cada bocina de mis audífonos.

En sus canciones hablando del empoderamiento, la autoestima y situaciones de la vida cotidiana; se mudaba constantemente, hubo una época en la que su familia luchó financieramente, trató de ser la típica chica californiana practicando cosas de un típico adolescente.

Estos, y otros paralelismos, me hicieron sentirme identificado tanto con la cantante como con sus canciones.

 _«Can´t write my story»_

Divagué por la zona, revisando los menús de los establecimientos. Empero, en mi billetera, no contando con lo suficiente. Teniendo que concurrir a otra alternativa. Me formé en la fila de McDonald's y esperé a mi turno.

Ya avanzando un poco, me detuve a observar el mostrador, y decidí deslizar mis dedos por la superficie. Miré la punta, y pude así comprobar la suciedad acumulada en uno de los rincones del tablero.

Da asco. Se supone que la zona de comida debería ser una de las áreas con mejor higiene.

— ¡Siguiente!— gritó la mujer del mostrador.

Después de haber comprado lo que consumiría, me alejé de los puestos de comida, y comencé a buscar alguna mesa disponible en la zona, la cual como siempre, se divide en distintas secciones.

Con suerte, logrando encontrar una mesa sola. Finalmente pudiendo disfrutar de la comida y la música en paz.

Coloqué el popote en el vaso de té frio, y desenvolví mi _Hash_ _Brown_. Crujiente y grasoso. Por un momento, dudando si comerlo o no. Pero lo necesito.

Por el momento será lo único que trague hasta la salida con Hanji y Mike, y hasta que Kenny me mande el dinero que he dejado en casa.

Ya pasado un rato de tranquilidad. Me relajé, creyendo que nada me molestaría. Empero, fue algo erróneo de mi parte. El idiota volvió.

— ¡Levi!

— ¿Qué quieres ahora, estúpido?— ladré, mostrando desdén. Recibiendo una queja de su parte.

Sus labios se mueven, pero su voz no es audible. Esto, debido al volumen de la música.

Dejé mis cosas de lado, resoplando antes de deshacerme de uno de mis audífonos. Para encararle.

— ¿Qué decías?—pregunto, con indiferencia. Alzando una de mis cejas.

— ¡¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí, maldito enano?!—espetó Auruo, jalándome fuera de la mesa y tirando un golpe con su rodilla cerca de mi entrepierna.

—Maldito…— mascullé, pasando mis mano a la zona atacada.

Claramente, tiene ventaja por su estatura. Pero decidió un mal momento. Pues ahora, no hay nadie que pueda intervenir.

Alcé mi puño, y encesté el primer golpe en su rostro. Por inercia, Brossard pasó su mano a su mandíbula. Y furioso, devolvió el ataque.

— ¡ _Hey_!— clamó un chico, molesto tras haberle empujado accidentalmente; trató de regresar el empujón. Pero terminé golpeándole después de haber dejado a Auruo en el suelo. Herido.

— ¡Eren!— escuché gritar a una femenina voz, preocupada y molesta.

Simplemente me alejé, hastío.

Recorriendo por el largo sendero, buscando algún lugar más tranquilo en el que pudiera estar a solas. Estoy harto.

— ¡Oye, tú!—escuché gritar, pero ignoré por completo a la persona.

Y momentos después, súbitamente, me golpeé contra la pared, o bien, alguien me azotó.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios golpeaste a Eren?!— brama la azabache, tomándome por la chaqueta.

El repentino ataque, y su autora, dejándome pasmado por momentos. Hasta que reaccioné.

— Primero escúchame tú, mocosa de mierda— espeté, empujándole, librándome de su agarre. Provocándole caer sentada—. No sé quién carajos es Eren. Y me importa una _mierda_ — mascullé.

—Infeliz— soltó, a regañadientes. Buscando irse en contra de mí nuevamente, algo que previne, sosteniéndole. Escuchándole gemir a ello.

—No batallaré con una mocosa— gruñí, tirando de sus brazos, de forma que solté éstos de manera brusca. De forma que protestó.

— ¡Ackerman!— exclamaron, a la distancia. Acercándose rápidamente a pesar de su avanzada edad—. Conmigo, ahora— ordena, tras alcanzar mi posición.

Aborreciendo la situación.

Nos llevó a ambos a la biblioteca del campus, e interrogó por separado en uno de los apartados del lugar. Posteriormente, integrando a los dos.

Me dispuse a tomar asiento seguido del lugar de la mocosa, o bien, a su lado por órdenes de Zackly, quien se retiró tras recibir una llamada.

Paseé mi mano por encima del bolsillo de mi chaqueta, traqueteando hasta lograr sentir la caja rectangular y asir ésta.

Me coloqué los audífonos, y desbloqueé la pantalla. Dirigiéndome a la aplicación de música, divagando en ésta hasta seleccionar una de las pistas; la canción comienza a reproducirse, pero no se escucha en ninguna de las bocinas. _Mierda_. No hace más de una semana que los tengo, y ya se han descompuesto.

Guardé el par, celular y audífonos, fastidiado.

El ambiente es tranquilo, y bastante silencioso. Empero, los únicos sonidos presentes son los de las astas del ventilador encima de nosotros, y el reloj haciendo « _tic tac_ ».

Sin nada más que hacer, examinando a la chica.

Parece ser de ascendencia asiática, siendo delatada por sus finos rasgos, y la palidez de su piel; ojos de aspecto grisáceo; y cabello negro en contraste, corto a los hombros, con un mechón atravesando su rostro.

En cuanto a vestimenta, lleva una blusa gris sencilla, shorts de mezclilla y unos _high hops_ negros con cremalleras plata a los lados; llevando la muñeca de su mano derecha vendada, finalmente, una bufanda roja rodeando todo su cuello, resaltando del resto de sus prendas.

Cabe mencionar, es aproximadamente diez centímetros más alta que yo —tomando de referencia a Hanji cuando se encuentra a mi lado—.

El silencio imperó, provocando una atmosfera estática. Siendo únicamente interrumpido por las leves resonancias de nuestra respiración, y ahora, también por pequeños golpes. Desvaneciendo mi concentración.

—Levi, ¿cierto?— soltó de repente la azabache a mi lado, piqueteando repetitivamente el soporte del brazo de la silla, haciendo sonar ésta.

Puede que esté nerviosa, pero su expresión me hace dudarlo, pues se ve muy tranquila.

Esperé antes de proseguir, fijo en el librero frente a nosotros. Cruzado de brazos, volviendo a otearle de reojo.

—Sí— afirmo, corto.

 **Mikasa**

Después del mal rato, volví a la facultad, fastidiada. Teniendo que lidiar con ello en mi cabeza, algo que por lo menos, hasta el momento disminuyó.

Llevo esperando quince minutos, ¿dónde están? ¿Ya se habrán ido? No, no lo creo.

Marqué varias veces pero ninguno contestó a mis llamadas. Estoy preocupada, necesito buscarlos. No hay ni rastro de Eren. O Armin siquiera.

— ¡Mikasaaa!— gritaron a lo lejos.

Volteé a ver. El movimiento siendo apenas visible para mí, en el momento que Sasha me atrapó en un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Mikasa!— exclama, se escucha muy contenta. Y sin poder librarme, consentí a su abrazo. Apenas ha pasado una semana y media desde que entramos pero, realmente me estoy llevando bien con Sasha—. ¡¿Dónde estuviste?!

— ¿Sabes algo de Eren y Armin? — evadí.

—Eren y Armin… Oh, sí. Están en enfermería— soltó, masticando un pedazo de pan.

— ¿En enfermería? —salté—. ¿Están bien? Necesito ir a verlos— farfullé, tomando mis cosas rápidamente. Disponiéndome a ir en su búsqueda.

— ¡Mikasa, no!—me detuvo Sasha—, están bien, no te preocupes. Armin se desmayó, es todo— explicó—. Aparte, al venir para acá miré a Eren por los pasillos. Hay que esperar aquí, no tardarán en aparecer— insistió.

Y después de ello, y otras palabras, Sasha logró convencerme de quedarme. Aunque no dejándome tranquila del todo.

— Por cierto, ¿quieres?— consultó, mostrándome el interior de su mochila. Montones y montones de golosinas.

—No…— refuté, negando con la cabeza, cubriendo con mi mano.

Sigo sin explicarme cómo es que puede tener tanta comida en su mochila… Por otra parte, es raro que Sasha ofrezca comida —aunque siempre me ofrece. Empero, únicamente cuando la miro raro y cree que quiero de ello—.

Posteriormente, dando veracidad a Sasha. Sorprendiendo a Eren llegar a toda velocidad, acompañado de Jean. Ambos agitados.

Por suerte aún pudieron hacer las pruebas. Entretanto, Sasha y yo nos dedicamos a observar el entrenamiento. Yo me mantenía en silencio mientras que Sasha no paraba de hablar y comer.

Entre el bullicio, logrando escuchar la voz de Armin a las cercanías. Por inercia, girándome a buscarle. Hecho esto, comprobando que, efectivamente, es Armin. Pero no viene solo. Annie le acompaña…

— ¡Mikasa! — saludó Armin, alegre. Alzando su brazo en señal, acercándose hacia las gradas, dejando atrás a la rubia. Y llegado a los asientos, tomó lugar a mi lado.

— ¿Qué pasó, Armin? ¿Estás bien?—inquirí, examinándole—. Estás pálido — advierto.

—E-estoy bien, Mikasa, no te preocupes— aseguró, sonriendo. Apartando mis manos de su rostro, algo incómodo.

— ¿Está bien si voy hoy?— consulté.

—Claro— afirmó, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Y cómo va Eren? —prosiguió.

—Supongo que bien— señalé, ambos volviendo la mirada a la cancha. Divisando a Eren aún en una de las pruebas, luciendo algo ya extenuado. Empero, buscando continuar, esforzándose por ello. Obstinado.

Y así lo hizo, siguió con la prueba. Finalmente, llegando a la última de éstas, enfrentándose a los demás cuerpo a cuerpo. Superando a éstos de uno a uno.

No obstante, momentos después, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Eren yace en el suelo, retorciéndose.

— ¡Eren!— exclamé, sobresaltada. De inmediato me puse de pie, y me hice paso entre los asientos, hasta llegar al pasillo de las escaleras.

— ¡Espera!— gritaron Armin y Sasha, detrás de mí.

Con rapidez, atravesé la yarda, hasta alcanzar la posición de Eren, arrodillándome a su lado alzándole entre mis brazos—. ¿Estás bien, Eren?— farfullé.

— ¿Mikasa?— dudó, mirándome con extrañez, como si no creyera que me encuentro aquí—. Estás bien…— dijo, suspirando, aliviado.

No entiendo lo que acaba de pasar.

De repente, una sombra se posó sobre nosotros, invadiendo mi campo de vista. Alcé la mirada, logrando vislumbrar el contorno de una figura masculina. No reconociendo a ésta hasta que se deshizo del casco.

—. Tú… ¡Maldito enano!— bramé, lanzándome contra Levi. Empero, sintiendo algo impidiéndomelo. Eren me sostiene por detrás con fuerza, evitando mi alcance contra el más pequeño—. ¿Por qué demonios volviste a golpearlo? —mascullé.

—Se supone que esta es una prueba de resistencia, igualada— espetó Levi, con sumo desdén.

— ¿Pero acaso era necesario esto?—cuestiono, furiosa, encarándole.

—Los exámenes físicos se hacen con la finalidad de saber si la persona puede aguantar el esfuerzo físico de una temporada completa y realizar lo que se le pide. Si no pasa la prueba no vale una mierda. ¿Entiendes bien, mocosa?— ladró, chasqueando la lengua en el acto.

Sus ojos se retiraron de los míos, y se dio la media vuelta, alejándose. Dando así, la vista de la parte trasera de su jersey « _Levi R._ **25** ».

 _Lo he visto antes._

—Estoy bien, Mikasa— manifestó Eren, persuasivo—. Déjalo así.

Ante la petición, y de que me soltara, me giré hacia él, desorientada—. ¡Pero ya es la segunda vez que te golpea!— declaro, señalando al azabache alejarse.

—Por favor, Mikasa, hay que dejarlo así. No quiero meterme en problemas con el capitán Levi— dice, sosegado.

Algo que por regresión, hizo que me tranquilizara con el asunto, aunque no dejando de sentirme inquieta por ello. Sin embargo, entre mis meditaciones, algo logró sacarme de mis casillas.

— ¿Dijiste capitán?— consulté.

—Sí. Es el capitán de la línea defensiva— aclaró Eren.

 _Número 25; línea defensiva…_

 **Hanji**

— ¡Por fin! — expresé, con un aire de alivio—. Creí que no terminarían nunca con eso de la capacitación— comenté, extendiendo mis brazos al subir al estacionamiento. Apenas avanzados unos metros, llegando al auto de Zacharius.

Mike soltó un ligero soplido burlón, y se adelantó a acomodar los asientos. Entretanto, me recargué en la parte trasera del auto, divagando en a qué lugar podríamos ir a comer, y que fuera del gusto de los tres. _O cuatro._

Pero entonces, un sonido llamó mi atención, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento; y giré mi cabeza, buscando la proveniencia del ruido.

Probablemente fueron los tacones de Frieda —capitana del equipo de porritas, y presidenta de sorority— repiquetear en el concreto. O el pitido del auto.

La Reiss caminó hacia un _Maxima_ negro a dos espacios de nosotros. Algo que me hizo caer en cuenta, es el de Erwin. Éste último y la pelinegra, intercambiando palabras. No sé qué han dicho, pero el más alto abrió la puerta del acompañante y Frieda subió.

Erwin le dio vuelta al auto por la parte de atrás, dando zancadas al otro lado. La escena, recordándome un par de cosas.

Y justo antes de subirse al auto, nuestros ojos se encontraron. La determinación de sus azulejos reflejándose contra los míos. Y al darme cuenta de mi error, retiré la mirada al instante, unánime Erwin entraba en la estructura del _Nissan_. Momentos después, el motor encendió, y el auto marchó.

— ¿Celos?— pregunta Levi al llegar, mordaz.

— ¡N-no!—titubeé, volviéndome hacia el enano.

Mierda, ¡titubeé! Siento mi rostro arder de vergüenza. Maldición. Me tomó desprevenida.

—Ya está listo— anuncia Mike, terminando de tirar la basura restante que sacó.

Levi decidió irse en la parte de atrás, sonoramente daba un casi indefinido alago a Mike por su trabajo de limpieza; mientras que yo subí de co-piloto,

Entrada al vehículo, siendo invadida por una dulce y refrescante esencia; el aromatizante es bastante agradable. Es como la fragancia de aquel perfume… ¡No! ¡Demonios!

Siento cómo repentinamente mi rostro vuelve a colorarse; esto no me ha dejado muy bien _. No lo estoy._ Volteé a Mike, quien rio por un momento ante mi expresión.

Me giré hacia atrás, en dirección a Levi, esperando que este no viese mi reacción. Encontrándome con que éste se mantenía indiferente a la situación —como sería de costumbre —. No obstante, en su abstracción, notándose alicaído. Lo que me hizo volver en mí.

El rubio ya había encendido el vehículo desde momentos antes, pero parecía estar esperando algo. Que fue cuando me di cuenta, y tomé el cinturón, asegurándome. Y comenzó a andar.

Perdiéndome entre recuerdos y pensamientos, enfrascada en éstos. De reojo, viendo a Levi a través del retrovisor.

Al salir he visto a Eren esperando en la banqueta. Pero no me di la tarea de saludarle, pues me encontraba distraída, tratando de borrar algunas imágenes de mi cabeza.

 **Eren**

Dada terminada la capacitación, me di un momento de respiro antes de retirarme, descansando sobre la yarda unánime seco mi sudor con una toalla. Ante mi tardanza, viendo a Mikasa y Armin acercarse desde las gradas.

Al alcanzarme, ayudándome a levantarme. Para después, ofrecerse a acompañarme. Últimamente han insistido en ello, por lo que mientras caminamos, damos un repaso de lo hecho en el día.

A veces es genial, pues casi no tengo tiempo para hablar con ellos; no compartimos clases, yo vuelvo a casa con mi madre. Sólo durante el o los descansos en los que coincidimos es cuando puedo hablar con ellos.

Llegados a la salida, me despedí de Armin y Mikasa. Acto secundo, se retiraron.

Y esperando mi transporte, pude admirar a varios salir en el suyo, como los capitanes, y algunos que otros estudiantes.

Empero, llevándose mi atención, un _Mustang_ rojo. El cual, se detuvo a unos metros de mí. La ventana de éste bajando, dando a ver parte del interior y los pasajeros en éste.

— ¡ _Jaeger_! —resonó la estridente voz de Reiner—, ¿quieres un aventón?— invitó, levantando sus gafas.

Junto a él viajan Annie y Bertholdt, este último reclinando su asiento para permitir la vista de Reiner, o simplemente para no toparse contra el techo. Mientras que la rubia mantiene la mirada fuera de la conversación.

—N-no, gracias— niego con la cabeza, ensimismado.

Detrás de Reiner, sonando el claxon de otro auto, proviniéndole a avanzar.

—Bueno... Nos vemos mañana— exclamó, despidiéndose. Entonces colocando sus gafas nuevamente, preparándose a andar.

El auto de atrás volvió a sonar, advirtiendo a Braun. Éste lanzándole una señal, para después acelerar. A velocidad, desapareciendo en la lejanía.

 _Decidido. Un deportivo rojo_.

Después del largo viaje, llegué a casa. Esperando descansar después de todo lo ocurrido, y poder reposar mi cuerpo posteriormente de los golpes propiciados en éste.

Al entrar en la casa, me quité el par de tenis y calcetas, disfrutando del alfombrado suelo color carne. Arrastrando los pies por éste.

Caminando un poco más, miré hacia la esquina de la sala, aproximándome a ésta. Encontrándome entonces con el piano de Mikasa posado frente a mí, paseando mis dedos por la lucida superficie de éste.

Desde que recuerdo, tiene bastante tiempo sin usarse. Probablemente desde antes de la graduación…

A pesar de su tamaño, no ocupa mucho espacio en el salón, y hace ver elegante la estadía. Además de propiciar cierta tranquilidad.

—Eren, ¿quieres hablar?— escuché la grave voz de mi padre, irrumpiendo en mis pensamientos. Y volteé al instante, recibiendo invitación de su parte a sentarme a su lado en la mesa.

 **Hanji**

Después de divagar un rato entre localizaciones y dar varias vueltas por diferentes lugares, terminamos por detenernos en la Plaza Ermich, y buscar ahí. Entre varios locales entrando finalmente a uno de los restaurantes.

Tomamos asiento en una de las mesas al lado de las ventanas, teniendo doble vista; a la calle y al estacionamiento. Este último no solo del restaurante, sino de la Plaza Ehrmich en general. Viendo pasar cientos de autos y personas por aquí.

Un mesero ha venido ya a tomar nuestra orden un par de veces, pero pedimos tiempo. Hasta que después de un rato, llegó Nanaba y tomó asiento al lado de Mike, saludando a este con un beso en los labios.

Conversamos un rato, hasta que a nosotros se acercó la dueña del restaurante —supongo, por cómo le respetan el resto de empleados—, y nos atendió ella misma.

Es una mujer muy amable; su piel con un delicado bronceado, de cabello negro y grandes ojos ámbar. Por alguna razón siento que la conozco, pero es la primera vez que la veo. O eso intuyo.

Ya tomada nuestra orden la mujer se retiró, y continuamos con la charla.

— Por cierto, Levi— marcó Nanaba, dejando su vaso de lado. Pasando el sorbo, carraspeando—. Escuché que te metiste en problemas apenas llegar— comenta. A lo que el azabache rodó los ojos, indiferente e irritado.

 _Hoy no ha sido de sus mejores días_.

—Oe, enano—llamé—. ¿Tienes algún familiar dentro de la universidad?— consulté, notando cómo el Ackerman alzaba una de sus cejas.

—No— contesta, tajante—, ¿por qué la pregunta?

— ¿Ni una prima o algo?—insisto.

—Ya te dije que no— replica, gruñendo. Fastidiado—. Ahora dime por qué preguntas.

—Está bien— suspiré—. Pues, de los recién ingresados, entró una chica de apellido Ackerman. Entonces creí que podría ser familiar tuya— mencioné, encogiéndome de hombros, unánime Levi me observa con ceño.

A nuestro lado, la mujer que nos atendía pareció tropezar con algo, casi tirando uno de los platos sobre nosotros, pero rescatando éste.

— Disculpen— hizo una pequeña reverencia, abrupta. Para acto secundo comenzar a colocar todo en la mesa, unánime Levi le observaba, absorto. Algo llamó su atención.

— Levi…— lo llamé un par de veces, pero parecía no reaccionar. Incluso después de que la mujer se retirara, Levi le siguió con la mirada—. Vaya, no sabía que te gustaran las mujeres grandes, _eh_ — insinúo.

— ¿ _Hm_?— volteó a verme—. No— respondió, refutando—. Mira su mandil— puntuó, fijando nuevamente su mirada en la mujer, y cuando ésta se dio la vuelta aproveché para examinar.

Su mandil es de un verde cazador, con unos bolsillos en la parte inferior de este, en el cual se encuentra la libreta de pedidos y unas plumas; y en el centro se encuentra el logo del restaurante « _Magnolia's_ ».

Todo quedándome _claro_ de alguna manera. Pero sigo sin entender el interés de Levi en ese mandil.

—No entiendo— confieso—. ¿Quieres uno? Te lo consigo— bromeé.

Levi me miró, indiferente, pero finalmente bajó la mirada y cruzó los brazos—. Olvídalo— me dice, volviendo su cabeza para atrás.

—Bueno, a comer o esto se nos enfriará—irrumpe Nanaba, advirtiendo.

La comida fue realmente deliciosa, incluso pedí una segunda ración; en cuanto a Nanaba y Mike, ellos se han comido solo un plato. Y Levi, él apenas y tocó su comida.

— _Hey_ — lo llamo—. Deberías comer, enano. ¿O cómo piensas crecer?

—No tengo apetito— responde, cortante. Demasiado pensativo, diría; al punto de ignorar mi burla.

Después de otro rato, por fin acabamos. Levi tuvo que pedir para llevar, en realidad no probó ni un solo bocado. Sinceramente, lo he notado decaído desde que lo vi hoy en la mañana, y necesito animarlo de alguna manera.

* * *

 _Y aquí, es donde comienza el RivaMika. Ahora a esperar a que se den las cosas..._

 _FanFiction es mágico. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que las partes donde narran Hanji y Mikasa son cortas —en Word no parecía así... :'(—. Mientras que, de este capítulo eliminé la parte donde narra Armin —poco más de 1,000 palabras—, pues ya no la vi necesaria. Ya que eso en realidad era parte de la versión preparatoriana._

 _Al momento es uno de los capítulos más largos o de longitud promedia —tomando en cuenta los que llevo escritos hasta ahora y las ediciones que he hecho—._

 _A Levi le gusta el pop. O bien, es versátil. Sé que es un tanto extraño que esté en la onda de Katy Perry, pero ¡por favor! Hay letras que quedan con él. Y como mencionó: el historial._

 _Bueno, creo que era todo lo que tenía que decir. Pero antes de irme, como ya he mencionado, su opinión es importante para mí... Por lo que no duden en exponer sus dudas, quejas o sugerencias._

 _Ya con esto, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!_

* * *

 ** _Love Stories On My Mind:_** _¡¿Quién es Abel?!_ — _p_ _erdón, me dejé llevar xD_ — _. Respecto a Sasha, es la del toque cómico , es la loquilla del grupo :v. Jean se gana un lugar en el corazón de todos (?) z3. Y en cuanto a Eren, cuando gustes. Ok no xd_ — _t_ _al vez más adelante lo ames..._ — _. Muchas gracias, enserio. ¡Nos leemos!_

 ** _Gaia Neferet:_** _Me alegra mucho escuchar_ _—_ _leer_ _—_ _eso. Vaya, no creí que lo del golpe en la cabeza fuera a provocar esa reacción, pero igual es divertido saberlo xD. Y bueno, tienes razón, pero Eren es Eren (?). Lol. Sobre Hanji, ¿komo lo zupo? :0. De hecho, no fue._ _ **Es**_ _porrista_ —só _lo que,_ _como dijiste, lo aclararé/se menciona más adelante_ —. _Saludos :D._

 ** _ficssonlomejor:_** _Por supuesto que continuaré ;). Saludos._


	3. CAPÍTULO III: Amistad

_¡Qué tal! Espero que se encuentren bien... ¡Hoy es día de actualización!_ _Y como soy yo, de despistada, olvidé mencionar algo el capítulo pasado..._

 _No es tan importante, pero igual quiero aclararlo, y es que no me meteré mucho en detalle con el asunto de_ _ **College**_ _o_ _ **Universidad,**_ _y las clases en sí._

 _¿Alguna vez les ha pasado que una escena que escriben o escribieron coincide o es parecida a la de otro fic? No tiene nada que ver, pero últimamente me ha pasado con varios fics que leo ;-;. A veces me siento Erdiana_ — _ **#EriNoEntendíLaReferencia**_ —. _Está bien xd._

 _Por último, si no quieren leer las notas de autor no importa mucho esta vez. Pero si quieren saber cómo está lo de las ubicaciones_ — _ciudades, etc._ — _y alguno que otro dato, no duden en quedarse otro rato._

 _Ahora sí, aquí el capítulo de esta semana._

* * *

 _CAPÍTULO III: Amistad._

* * *

 **Jean**

Las pruebas han sido exhaustas, pero con el trabajo que he hecho, es más que claro que seré admitido.

Marco se ha quedado a hablar con los de periodismo, no tengo idea de para qué; de Connie y Armin tampoco tengo idea de dónde se han metido, por lo que me dirijo solo a la habitación.

Entretanto, lo que me mantiene pensando desde ayer es Mikasa —bueno, ¿cuándo no pienso en ella? _Ja_ —. Sólo quiero saber qué sucedió ayer, por qué estaba llorando. Quiero ayudarla.

Mi celular sonó, vibrando en la parte trasera de mi pantalón. Aparentemente, por el sonido, siendo una notificación.

Pasé mi mano hacia mis espaldas, y logré asir mi celular del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, a su vez, presionando el botón de encendido. Teniendo ya disponible el menú de inicio, donde una blanca y traslucida ventana anunciaba una notificación de _Instagram_ , la cual desbloqueé.

Marco acaba de subir una foto, y aparece junto a Ilse Langnar, de periodismo. Con una corta leyenda bajo la imagen. Parece que se divierten.

Volví la mirada al frente, ya advirtiendo la cercanía a la residencia, y me encargué de sacar mi tarjeta. Con ello, percatando el que no hay mucho movimiento en el piso.

Parado frente a la puerta, deslicé mi tarjeta por encima de la cerradura, y la luz verde se encendió, anunciando que la puerta se desbloqueó. Entonces caminé dentro, dando espalda al interior para asegurar la puerta.

— ¿Hay alguien aquí?— consulté, sellando la entrada.

—J-Jean— escuché titubear a Armin, nervioso.

Tras dejar mis cosas a un costado, me volteé en dirección a su voz, advirtiendo que se encuentra sentado sobre el suelo, y Mikasa se encuentra sobre mi cama, cortando su cabello, el cual cae por sus hombros.

Creo que nunca me había fijado pero, Mikasa tiene unas largas y lindas piernas. O en general, tiene un cuerpo muy lindo.

No. No debería estar pensando en ello ahora.

Divagué un poco, sin saber a dónde moverme, golpeteando la tarjeta contra la palma de mi mano, soltando un largo y pesado suspiro. Mirándoles fijamente—. Hola…— saludé, intentando esconder mi sorpresa.

—Este… Jean, perdón por ocupar tu cama es que…— empieza Armin, maniobrando sus manos, buscando la manera de explicar la situación.

—No hay ningún problema…— interrumpo, paseando mi ojos hacia Mikasa, examinándole. Detallándole completamente, perdido. Momentos después, percatándome de su mirada sobre mí, tras descubrir que le veía. Bajando la mirada al sentirme algo avergonzado.

Cabizbajo, caminé hacia la cama de Connie, para sentarme en ésta, dando frente a la mía, admirando a la azabache en ésta unánime finjo utilizar mi celular. Sintiendo cierta falta de aire en mis pulmones ante su presencia; sofocado. De repente rascando mi nuca y rostro, titubeante.

No obstante, volviendo a ser detectado por Mikasa.

—Ya terminé— anuncia Mikasa. Logrando notar un ligero tono de nerviosismo en su habla.

Armin se irguió, sacudiendo sus hombros, para después encaminarse al baño.

— _Woah, Mikasa. Te ha quedado increíble_ — alaga. Sus palabras haciendo eco en la habitación del baño—. Muchas gracias— retribuyó, contento. Asomando su cuerpo por la puerta—. La escoba y el recogedor no están. Así que iré a pedirlos con el encargado de piso— avisó, farfullando.

De un instante a otro estando a los pies de la salida, siendo seguido por la azabache.

— ¡Armin no…!—empezó Mikasa, alzando su mano hacia el aludido, no logrando interceptarle. Se detuvo en seco, tras la puerta de madera. Soltando su cuerpo de a poco, volteándose hacia el interior. Entonces mirándome.

Y evitando encararme, se volvió hacia mi cama, tomando sus cosas de ésta. Preparándose para salir.

Y cuando se rodó, dispuesta a marcharse, decidí actuar. Me levanté, alcancé a tomar su brazo. Proviniéndole de girarse hacia mí.

—Espera— le detengo, abrupto. Dejándole suspendida ante la repentina acción, enfrentando a su mirada—. Sabes, s-si no es molestia… —titubeé, relajando mi agarre y volviendo a agachar la cabeza. _Mierda, titubeé._

— Quería saber, si no es problema, claro—seguí, pasando mi mano por la actual extensión de mi pelo—, si es que también podrías cortar mi cabello…— consulté. No, eso no sonó como pregunta.

Mikasa se detuvo a pensar, callada, dejando escapar una bocanada de aire, suavizándose. Como acto secundo, simplemente asintiendo, soltándose de mi agarre. De esta forma, volviendo a tomar asiento sobre mi cama. Mientras que yo me senté donde Armin. Con el cabello de éste esparcido alrededor mío.

Después de preguntar cómo quería el corte, Mikasa empezó por humedecer mi cabello. Por consecuente, comenzando a medir y cortar éste.

Deseaba iniciar una conversación, pero no encontraba qué decir. Quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero mi voz no salía. Y después de ese rato de meditación y silencio incómodo, podía sentir cómo daba los toques finales. Haciéndome sentir frustrado, impotente. Cada segundo acercándose más a terminar.

—Mikasa— logré decir, finalmente. Obteniendo su inevitable atención—. ¿Te encuentras mejor? — inquirí, cuidadoso.

Le escuché vacilar. No obstante, viéndose con la educación de responder—. Sí… Jean—suspiró, algo titubeante, entrecortada.

—Sé que esto fue algo imprudente… Y lo siento. Pero la verdad es que, quería hablar contigo— confesé, oscilando al hacerlo. Fue cavar mi propia tumba—. Tenemos meses sin conversar bien, y enserio quería hacerlo, ¿sabes? Extrañaba escuchar tu voz… A ti — solté, sin pensarlo.

Mikasa se mantuvo en silencio, quieta. Apartando sus manos de mi cabeza. Segundos después de haberlo dicho, tras caer en cuenta de mi error di un ligero golpe sobre mi frente, lamentando haber hablado demás, gruñendo.

— No… No me malentiendas… Yo-

—No. Está bien— interrumpió Mikasa, volviendo a tomar una de las secciones de mi pelo, para cepillar ésta y volver a cortar—, sólo, fue algo repentino…

—Sí, lo sé… Es algo incómodo— repliqué, encogiéndome de mis hombros—. Y… ¿Qué dices? ¿Algo interesante? — busqué romper el hielo, soltando el aire acumulado por los nervios.

Seguimos comentando un par de cosas, tranquilos. Sus largas y delicadas manos se deslizaban por mi cabello, pero ya no sentía las tijeras cortar, sino el cómo masajeaba mi cabeza, descansando ésta contra sus piernas. Haciéndome sentir relajado. Sintiendo cómo podría haberme quedado dormido en cualquier momento. Se sentía muy bien.

— ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?— interrumpió una tercera voz, alertándonos.

Ambos nos giramos hacia la entrada, descubriendo a Connie en ésta. Y detrás de él, Armin, cargando los suplementos de limpieza.

De repente mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás, rebotando contra la mullida superficie del colchón. Mikasa se había puesto de pie. Volteé hacia ella, advirtiéndole guardar sus cosas.

Y en pocos segundos, ya se encontraba en la salida de la habitación, empujando accidentalmente a Connie y Armin al salir.

— P-pero aún tenemos que hablar— vaciló Armin, buscando detenerle. Pero la azabache huyó—. ¡Mikasa!— llamó, siendo ignorado.

¿Por qué tenían que llegar?

Después de un rato, salí de darme un baño. Dirigiéndome hacia el espejo, a revisar cómo había quedado mi cabello. Al parecer sí terminó de cortarlo. Entonces… No. Rodeé mi cintura con la toalla y caminé hacia la habitación.

Marco está aquí, dormido sobre su cama, con un libro a medio leer sobre el pecho. Connie y Armin de nuevo no están, y el cabello tampoco. Seguramente Armin ha ido a entregar la aspiradora.

Avancé, tomando asiento sobre mi cómoda. Notando una irregularidad en ésta; sobre mi cama está la bufanda de Mikasa. La ha de haber olvidado.

Deslicé mi mano sobre las cobijas, hasta tomar la tela roja, paseándola hasta mi rostro, olfateándola. Huele a ella. Me gusta, es dulce, pero potente.

Ahora tengo otra excusa para acercármele.

* * *

 **Reiner**

—Eren, ¿podemos hablar? — inquirió Krista, inclinada a la altura del aludido. Éste atendiendo a la solicitud de la rubia, poniéndose de pie. Acto seguido, ambos alejándose a un área remota, para hablar a solas.

Les seguí con la mirada, y les observé, examinando cada movimiento entre ellos. Percatando entonces, que Krista le suplicaba a Eren, pero éste parecía negarse. En suma, la pequeña le dio las gracias, algo desanimada, y pasó a retirarse.

Y tranquilo, Eren volvió hacia la mesa, volviendo a tomar su lugar en ésta.

— ¿Recordando los viejos tiempos, eh?— consulta Jean, burlándose—. Qué mal que cortaste con esa belleza— expresó.

—Al menos mis parejas me duran más de una semana— contestó Eren, mordaz—, y no me evaden— agregó, a lo que todos en la mesa abuchearon a Jean.

— ¡Cabrón!— gritó, humillado. Se puso de pie y jaló a Eren de la camisa, éste último ya a nada de atacarle, no obstante, el más alto desistió, librándole—. Te equivocas, Jaeger— sonrió, triunfal.

— ¿De qué te ríes, estúpido?— preguntó Eren, difuso—. ¿En qué me equivoco?

—Para tu información, Mikasa no me evade— respondió, aún sonriente.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?— inquiere el castaño, mostrando interés en lo dicho por Jean.

Kirschtein suspiró, con un aire de grandeza e ironía, encogiéndose de hombros, para de repente soltar el comentario que desconcertaría a Jaeger: —. Ayer, Mikasa y yo estuvimos solos, en mi habitación— insinuó.

—Sí, claro— manifestó Eren, cáustico, no sonando muy convincente.

— Ah, ¿no me crees? A ver si sigues sin creerme después de esto— declaró Jean, metiendo sus manos bajo la mesa. Tras escudriñar, jalando algo debajo, hasta finalmente sacar una larga tela roja. Acercando ésta a su rostro, rodeando sus hombros con ella.

No se podría describir con exactitud la expresión de Eren; pero sin duda, era una mezcla de sorpresa, rabia y pavor. No se podría comparar con nada antes visto. Por suerte, Connie llegó a tiempo, evitando así, un encuentro no muy agradable entre ambos castaños.

— ¡Ya dieron los resultados de las pruebas! — gritó, en completa emoción. Mostrando a todos la pantalla de su celular, donde figuraba el blog de la universidad, y una tabla con los resultados de la capacitación.

Marco, Bertholdt, Jean y yo pasamos, incluso Connie, pero no Eren. Éste se la pasó quejándose, y cuestionando el por qué él no estaba en aquella lista. Incluso, decidiendo ir a hablar seriamente con el entrenador Shadis.

Le acompañamos, y después de discutir un rato, y tratar de apoyarle, el coach terminó por darle una segunda y última oportunidad.

Ante la situación, aprovechando para invitar a Eren a la casa, y ayudarle a entrenar para la segunda prueba además de conversar con él. Entre esto, omitiendo el detalle sobre su relación con Krista.

Pero entonces, Connie logró escucharnos, y se apuntó a ir. Con ello, también Jean y Marco. Los dos primeros, insistiendo en que sería para también ayudar a Jaeger, aunque claramente, no siendo convencibles. Como resultado final, optando por hacer una parrillada el fin de semana.

El día pasó rápido, y las clases fueron más ligeras de lo normal. En verdad no recuerdo mucho de lo que hice hoy.

Entre tiempo de sobra, decidí dar una vuelta por el campus, esperando a Bertholdt y a Annie desde ya hace un par de horas. En verdad es tranquilo.

Me acerqué por tercera vez en el día hacia el campo de football, admirándolo por varios minutos. Realmente es grande.

Paradis Demons.

Imagino, el día en que nos enfrentemos a los equipos más importantes de otras universidades. Tales como _Titans_ , de la _University of South Erdia_. Irónicamente, nuestra misma universidad, exceptuando el que es de otra zona; y según lo que se ha dicho, es uno de los equipos más violentos contra los que alguien podría enfrentarse.

También, he oído que el equipo de _Allied Forces_ de la _Universidad de Hizuru,_ en Slava, es muy bueno. Y quiero comprobar lo que tanto han alegado.

Inclusive, me imagino en un futuro cercano, como mariscal de campo.

Seguí divagando, entre fantasías y pensamientos, entre ellos, incluso recuerdos relacionados con la preparatoria. No hace mucho que ocurrió todo aquello.

Y después de tener la mirada perdida en cierto punto durante un rato, fue cuando desperté. A lo lejos, advirtiendo una pequeña figura saltando a las cercanías de las gradas, haciendo un par de piruetas.

Curioso, y con sigilo, fui acercándome. Admirando a aquella anterior figura, esbozando una ligera sonrisa al reconocerle.

Empero, de mi sigilo, pareció detectarme, algo que provocó que de inmediato se detuviera, jadeando. Acomodó su cabello, y tomó un par de volantes que se encontraban sobre la yarda. Acerca de las audiciones para el equipo de porristas.

— ¿No tenían el equipo completo ya? — consulté, aproximándome a su localización.

— Eh…—titubeó, acomodándose—. Oh, Reiner. Este… No— se giró a la pared, acomodando la cinta de uno de los volantes que se había despegado—. Este año se graduó casi la mitad del equipo, así que… Pues, necesitamos nuevos integrantes. Tienen que ser veinticuatro en total— comentó, casi farfullando.

Le noto nerviosa.

—Y, ¿por qué estás aquí sola?— inquirí, observándole con discreción—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Quería terminar de pegar todo esto. Es la parte que me tocó a mí— respondió—. Y, por supuesto. ¿Por qué no? — se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. Pasándome la mitad de las hojas.

— ¿Algún lugar en específico? — consulté, dando una oteada a los volantes, y a Krista.

—Pues, no en realidad— declaró—, igual podrías llevártelos y pegarlos por ahí...— propuso—. Creo que aquí ya he terminado— comentó.

— _Hm._ Bien— accedí, suspirando. Siguiéndole con la mirada, hasta que llegó a una de las bancas, guardando las cosas en una bolsa grande deportiva—. ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy por la tarde? —inquirí, yendo hacia ella. Tomando asiento a su lado.

— Tengo algunos asuntos con Frieda, y algunos trabajos que tengo que hacer— respondió, soltando su cabello, para acto secundo volverlo a atar, esta vez en una cola de caballo alta, y mejor trabajada.

—Ya será después— musité.

— ¿Disculpa? — curioseó, alzando una ceja hacia mí, mirándome.

—No, nada— refuté, resoplando—. Pero, ¿tienes tiempo, para hablar un poco? — escudriñé.

—Por supuesto— accedió—, así descanso un poco para poder seguir— cedió.

Estuvimos un par de minutos conversando, incluso podría atreverme a decir, que más. No obstante, entre nuestro intercambio de palabras, un mal presentimiento venía hacia mí. Una sensación extraña.

—. ¿Qué sucede?— pregunta Krista, al notarme alterado.

—Siento que alguien nos mira— respondo, prestando atención a todo en mí alrededor. Pero no logré encontrar nada. Por un instante llegué a sobresaltarme, siendo el causante de ello el repentino pitido de mi celular.

Es Annie. Ya están en el estacionamiento.

—Ya tengo que irme— aviso.

—Te acompaño— se ofreció Lenz.

Y así fue. Caminamos lado a lado, recorriendo un largo camino antes de llegar al estacionamiento. Estando en este, vislumbrando a Annie y Bertholdt ya al lado del auto, la primera pareciendo ya fastidiada de la espera.

Después de despedirme de la rubia menor, me dirigí hacia el auto. Estando por entrar a éste, notando el cómo Krista se ha quedado mirando a Annie, ensimismada. Pero cuando ésta y Bertholdt subieron, salió de su trance. Despidiéndose de nosotros.

Y mientras ella regresaba, y nosotros ya avanzábamos, le miré. Es muy pequeña, incluso más que Annie. Y es muy linda.

Me interesa saber cómo es que Jaeger salió con ella.

 **Mikasa**

He dado vueltas por todos lados; llevo buscando mi bufanda todo el día, pero no logro encontrarla. No recuerdo la última vez que la tuve, y en verdad necesito encontrarla.

Sasha me ha mandado varios mensajes, pues se quedó buscando en la habitación, pero al parecer tampoco encuentra nada.

Abstraída en la pantalla, seguí tecleando lo más rápido que pude, dando una oteada a mi frente. No debería distraerme demasiado. Pero me es casi imposible.

—Kgh…— me quejé, al sentirme golpear contra alguien. Retrocedí, y miré con detenimiento. Es Hanji, pero viene acompañada de Mike. Y Levi…

—Oh discúlpame, venía distraída— dice Hanji, riendo.

—No, debería ser yo quién se disculpara— respondo.

—Ya, no importa— sonrió Hanji, haciendo ademán. Entonces, mirándome con curiosidad—. Vaya, es raro que no traigas tu bufanda puesta, Ackerman— comenta, haciendo énfasis en mi apellido.

Al lado suyo, percibiendo cierta sorpresa por parte del más bajo. Siendo delatado por la irregular expresión en su rostro. Lo cual, sólo duró un par de segundos, hasta que bajó la mirada.

— Por cierto…— comenzó, y buscó algo en el bolsillo de su bata—. ¿No te gustaría unirte? Nos faltan integrantes— dice, entregándome un volante, y lo examiné, teniéndolo ya en mis manos—. Nos vemos luego, Ackerman— se despidió, y marchándose con los otros dos hombres.

Pero lo que yo me he preguntado siempre, es el por qué Hanji estaría en el equipo de porristas. Pues no se ve que sea de las que le guste hacer este tipo de cosas.

Me volví hacia ella, y a esto, me he encontrado con la mirada de Levi sobre mí, aunque no la ha apartado de inmediato en el momento que yo lo hice.

Es él el que se ve sospechoso, ¿o seré yo? Pues me ha observado como si fuera culpable de algo. O eso fue lo que sentí.

Estuve todo el día ocupada con los asuntos de la facultad y la bufanda que no vi a Eren en todo el día, y por lo que escuché, ya tiene auto nuevo; y Armin… a él sólo lo vi en un par de clases, pero no tuve oportunidad de hablarle demasiado.

Armin…. ¡ _Armin_!

Fui a su residencia, pero no había nadie. Al llegar a la mía, encontrándome con la sorpresa de que el rubio ya me esperaba.

Ahora recuerdo que tenemos pendiente acabar nuestra conversación.

 **Hanji**

La habitación es realmente grande, o eso puede parecer, ya que solo Mike y Levi la ocupan.

Levi trajo un par de electrodomésticos que tenía en su habitación en la casa de Kenny, mientras que Mike se encargaba de instalarlos. En cuanto a Nanaba y yo, hemos ayudado con la decoración.

Rayos, desearía quedarme aquí.

— ¡Enano, escucha!— grité, tirándome sobre el _puf._ Sin haber despegado la vista de mi celular—. Al parecer aún tienes admiradoras… _eh_ — insinué.

— ¿Y?— espeta, alzando una de sus cejas.

— ¿Cómo que _y_?— me giré hacia él, ilusa. Pero sigue con la cara de siempre, indiferente; está sentado al lado de la ventana, admirando hacia el exterior, pensativo—. Sigues igual de amargado…—mascullé. Entonces volteó a verme, frunciendo el entrecejo.

— ¡No dije nada!— me excusé, volviendo a mi celular, deslizando la página. Escudriñando entre noticias—. Eh... Levi— llamé, en tono de advertencia—. Parece ser que… están hablando de la paliza que les diste a Eren y a Auruo ayer— comunico—. Y además, una…

—Sólo son patrañas, no tienes por qué ponerte así — interrumpió, mordaz. Desde encima, estirando su brazo hacia mí, presionando el botón de apagado para la pantalla de mi celular. Volteé hacia arriba.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —clamé, girando mi cuerpo hacia él, nuevamente—. Deja de insinuar-

Me vi interrumpida, tras el golpeteo en la puerta. A esto, el Ackerman se detuvo, para ir a atender a la falta de quién fuera a abrir, de soslayo, notando a Mike y Nanaba dormidos en la cama de este primero, ambos abrazados. Vaya que tienen tiempo de pareja.

— _Oe, Cuatro Ojos_ — llamó Levi, desde la puerta. Haciendo una señal con la cabeza, indicándome que fuera.

Me puse de pie, y aproveché para mejorar mi aspecto mientras me acercaba. Al alcanzar la salida, lo último que pude escuchar antes de darme la media vuelta fue el golpe de la puerta detrás de mí, y un « _los dejo_ » por parte del enano.

— Erwin…— saludo, seria. Tratando de cubrir mí asombro al verlo. Pues no esperaba que fuera él.

—Tengo noticias— empieza—, es sobre la autorización del club— menciona, llamando mi atención al instante.

Lo miré—. ¿Qué te dijeron?— pregunto, ensimismada.

—Aprobaron la solicitud— comunicó.

« _Aprobaron la solicitud_ » rebotó en mi cabeza, de un lado a otro, una y otra vez. Sentía cómo la emoción me invadía al instante, tenía que contárselo a Armin.

— ¡¿Enserio?!— dudé, segada por la euforia. Él asintió con la cabeza—. ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!— expresé, moviéndome frenéticamente. Por la emoción, no pudiendo evitar el impulso, terminando por abrazarle. Para cuando me percaté de ello, ya me sentía humillada.

— L-lo siento, perdón— me separé de inmediato, e intenté esconderme, cabizbaja. Fingiendo acomodar mis gafas.

—Aunque, hay un par de cláusulas— mencionó Erwin, devolviendo la seriedad al ambiente.

Me invitó a ir por un café, pero lo rechacé, convenciendo que era mejor quedarnos donde estábamos. Tratando de ésta forma el tema, en el pasillo de las residencias. Y al contrario de lo que pensaba, no fue nada que afectara en lo absoluto los planes.

Tras haber discutido un rato sobre cómo funcionarían las cosas, y tener todo en claro, corrí a buscar a Armin para darle la noticia. Pero cuando lo encontré, ya había recibido la noticia a través del blog.

Aun así, seguíamos emocionados.

* * *

Nanaba se marchó a su clase y en cambio yo estoy libre hasta la próxima hora. Aprovechando además del ambiente fresco y no tener nada pendiente, salí a correr un rato. Hace tiempo que no lo hacía.

Usando como ropa deportiva el uniforme que usamos las porristas para las prácticas. La típica blusa negra con el logo de _Fritz University_ , el short azul con franjas blancas a los costados y los deportivos blancos. Recogiendo mi cabello como de costumbre.

Torné a los alrededores del edificio de las residencias, y una pequeña parte de los edificios principales; después de una larga vuelta, terminando en el laboratorio al que frecuento en la facultad. Ya exhausta.

Me detuve a descansar, apoyando mis brazos sobre mis rodillas, respirando profundo. Momentos después, comenzando a sentir un picor insaciable sobre el pecho.

Eché una mirada a mi escote, encontrando la zona media de éste enrojecida e irritada, advirtiendo como irregularidad la etiqueta en el frente. Me puse la blusa al revés. No entiendo cómo es que no me di cuenta.

Ante la molestia, decidí que debía arreglarlo de una vez por todas. No obstante, al estar tomando ya la orilla de mi blusa, recordé un detalle.

Me asomé la puerta, e investigué, esperando que no hubiese nadie cerca. El único movimiento disponible es en los pisos tres y cinco, donde ya varios de los laboratorios se encuentran operando e impartiendo clases.

Aprovechando, me introduje más a la sala, desvistiéndome en la parte superior. Entre el nerviosismo, perdiendo hilo de la tela, resbalándoseme de los dedos. De forma que demoré algo en ponérmela bien.

— ¿Líder? — consultó una voz, a mis espaldas, provocándome escarmiento. Se está acercando. Dudoso. Y me apresuré a acomodarme la blusa, pero me atoré.

— ¡ _Ahh_! ¡Espera, espera!— avisé, frenética. Sigo sin poder desatorar la blusa.

— ¿Q-quiere que le ayude?— consultó Moblit, nervioso.

Resignada, acepté. No me quedó de otra.

Si no me ayudaba en ese momento, me quedaría así. Expuesta. Y alguien más podría haber llegado.

Al acercarse, comenzó a posicionarla de manera correcta, con cuidado. Por como la movió, pude darme cuenta de que intenté meter mi cabeza por el hueco del brazo.

— Gracias, Moblit—suspiré, aliviada.

Tanto él como yo estamos bastante avergonzados. En primera yo, que se me a atorado la blusa y Moblit, quien me ha visto semidesnuda.

Pasados un par de segundos, me tranquilicé, y le miré a los ojos fijamente—. Esto se queda entre nosotros, Berner — amenacé, señalándole.

—S-sí, líder— responde, carraspeando. Mirando a sus lados, buscando evitar la incomodidad—. Y, ¿qué hace aquí? Aún falta para la clase—reguló su voz.

—Sólo venía de pasada— contesté, encogiéndome de hombros—, ¿y tú?

—Vine a dejar unas muestras— comprobó, señalando un par de tubos de ensaye sobre la mesa a sus espaldas—. Y… ¿todo bien?

—Pues, sí, creo. ¿Por qué preguntas? — inquirí, algo desconcertada en cuanto al tono usado al formular la cuestión. Era de preocupación.

Moblit se balanceó, un poco nervioso. Bajando la mirada—. Bueno — comenzó, respirando profundo —, es porque, la última vez que vino al laboratorio antes de empezar una clase, buscaba… —titubeó —, _algo_ … — soltó, tratando de sugerir.

Fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que hablaba.

—Ya comprendo… — me detuve en seco, frotando un poco mis pómulos —. Aún lo recuerdas, ¿cierto? — sonsaqué —. Y, ¿le has dicho a alguien? — consulté, ahora también insegura.

—No, líder— se detuvo—. Yo le prometí que jamás se lo contaría a nadie— añadió, determinado, contemplándome con cierta preocupación y dulzura. Lo que provocó una regresión sobre mí, obligándome a bajar la mirada.

Retiré mis gafas, y limpié los lentes con la orilla de mi blusa. Deshaciéndome de la humedad acumulada en éstos.

— ¿Está… llorando?— indagó, asomando su cabeza.

—N-no. Sólo se me metió una basura, nada fuera de lo normal— respondí, farfullando. Ahora secando mis ojos. De soslayo, notando a Moblit, quien extendió un pequeño trozo de papel hacia mí.

Le miré, nuevamente, acto secundo, abrazándole con suma fuerza.

— Gracias…— musité, escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho. Intentando que no me viera llorar.

 **Sasha**

Mikasa ya tiene un día completo sin encontrar su bufanda, y parece estar perdiendo el juicio. _Je, je._ Es algo idóneo, pues estudia derecho.

Armin llegó a la habitación, y conversa con Mikasa desde hace ya un rato. Por lo que de momento, olvidó el asunto de encontrar la bufanda.

Sigue desanimada, pues dejando de lado aquello, surgió otro tema. En el cual, Eren se ve involucrado. Pues éste, soltó en cara a Mikasa el que ya debería conseguirse amistades, pues dijo, no siempre estarán Armin y él con ella. Mika intentó argumentar, pero Eren… fue demasiado directo e hiriente en sus palabras.

Entre cháchara y cháchara, llamaron a la puerta. Un tanto inusual, pues además de no tener quién nos visite, ya es algo tarde.

Pregunté quién era, unánime me dirigía a atender el llamado. Al abrir la puerta, encontrándome con Jean a los pies de ésta. Al verme, notándose algo difuso, intentando dar un vistazo al interior de la habitación. Mientras tanto, le examiné.

— ¿Está Mika-?

— ¡Mikasa!— clamé, cerrando la puerta de golpe, en cara de Jean. Justo después de haber tomado la bufanda de sus manos —. ¡Mira! —señalé, alzando la prenda.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, y de inmediato se puso de pie. Abalanzándose hacia mí, arrebatando la bufanda de mis manos.

— ¿Dónde estaba?—consultó Mikasa, emocionada.

—La tra…— me quedé a medias, en el momento que Mikasa me atrapó en entre sus brazos. Agradeciendo. Eso no me lo esperaba, para nada. Vaya que si se trata de esto, no es ella. No, no. Es más que claro. Aunque sigo sin entender por qué es tan importante esa bufanda.

Le pregunté, dijo que había una historia detrás de ello, pero que después me la contaría. Dejándome de cierta manera, con intriga.

Armin y Mikasa siguieron conversando, en tranquilidad. Sacando cosas triviales de vez en cuando, distrayéndome de mi serie. _Netflix_ no es barato para que me anden quitando mi valioso tiempo de _prueba_.

— Tú cortaste el cabello de Jean, ¿no es así?—consultó Armin.

—Sí, pero eso no significa nada— espetó Mikasa, a la defensiva.

—Está bien, pero no tienes que responder así…— dice Armin, apaciguándole.

Pero ante la declaración de Armin, pude percatar una expresión de culpa en el rostro de Mikasa, cayendo dimitida ante su error.

— Perdón, Armin— murmuró, arrepentida—. Armin, yo… quiero cambiar. Quiero borrar esa idea mala que tienen de mí— agregó, en un tono más sereno—. Pero no puedo lograrlo… Yo… Por esa razón no tengo amigos— comentó, triste. Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

La forma en que comenzó a hablar, expresarse, y su aspecto, me hicieron caer en cuenta, de que realmente está siendo sincera. Para que se abra de esa manera, siendo como ella es… Lo está siendo.

—Yo soy tu amiga—interrumpí, y se fijaron en mí—. A mí me gusta cómo eres y cómo haces las cosas. No me importa cómo me trates, si de repente te soy indiferente o no; a pesar de todo lo que yo hago o de cómo soy, me aguantas. Yo… realmente te aprecio, y te considero mi amiga— agregué, mirándole a los ojos, afable.

Mikasa me observa, pasmada. Tratando de asimilar mis palabras. Lágrimas ya bajaban por sus mejillas, pero se mantuvo estoica en todo momento. Ajena de ello. Como si mis palabras le parecieran inauditas.

De manera espontánea e imprevista, hiperventilando, por lo bajo, pero hiperventilando. De cierta manera, hipando.

Tomé el control negro, y pausé la película que estaba viendo. Arrastrándome por la habitación, sobre mis rodillas. Unánime mantenía mis brazos extendidos, hasta llegar a ella. Viéndole desde arriba, mientras seguía atónita.

Y sin obtener primera correspondencia, le rodeé con mis brazos, dejándole descansar contra mi pecho. Entonces, finalmente sintiendo sus brazos rodearme de a poco, cediendo a mi muestra de afecto. Terminando por atraparme, con fuerza. Dejando escapar ligeros sollozos.

Armin se retiró y nos dejó hablando a solas.

Después de ambientarla un poco, apagar las luces y proveerle de comida, acerqué un puf a mi lado, invitándole a sentarse conmigo. De esta manera, viendo películas en _Netflix_ hasta tarde, aprovechando que por ahora, es gratuito.

Terminadas las películas, nos dispusimos de descansar. Conversando sobre cosas de chicas y otras cosas.

Y al parecer, se ha guardado muchas cosas —de las cuales solo podría hablar con otra chica. A lo que Armin, en esta ocasión, es la excepción—. Me contó demasiadas, que a lo que pienso, me será difícil recordarlas todas. Y me da la sensación, de cuando me diga algo como « ¿ _recuerdas esto…_?» no sabré qué responderle.

Pero finalmente, volvimos a donde había empezado todo.

—No necesitas cambiar para tener amigos— aconsejo—. Si alguien no quiere estar contigo por cómo eres, simplemente: mándalo al diablo— comento, logrando sacarle una tenue, pero hermosa sonrisa a Mikasa.

Creo que, lo único que ella necesitaba, era una amiga con quién hablar.

* * *

 _Como han de haberse dado cuenta, este capítulo pudo parecer algo aleatorio y es relativamente corto a comparación de otros, pero varias de las cosas que aparecen, influirán en próximos capítulos, mientras que algunas dan indicios de eventos ocurridos con anterioridad. Por mencionar algunas, las relaciones entre Eren e Historia, Jean y Mikasa, la conversación de Hanji y Moblit, hasta el inicio de la amistad entre Sasha y Mikasa... Lo cual sé, fue algo espontáneo, por ponerlo así, pero no encontraba manera de plasmarlo como yo quería conforme lo escribía. Así que terminó así :(._

 _Lo sé, soy muy creativa a la hora de crear los nombres :v_ — _nótese el sarcasmo_ — _. Como dije al principio, aquí están las explicaciones de este AU:_

 _Estado de Paradis: Ubicado al centro-este del país._

 _Erdia del Norte, Erdia del Sur, María, Rose y Sina, son ciudades de Paradis. Sina es la capital, cercana a **EN**. María y Rose están pegadas —algo así como Aurora y Denver, Colorado. Que de repente no se puede reconocer cuando estás en una o en otra—, y un poco retiradas de Sina, de donde actualmente viviría Jean con su madre._

 _Fritz University es donde residen los equipos deportivos de los Paradis Demons, teniendo de capitán a Erwin Smith en football, y se encuentra localizada en Erdia del Norte, a dos horas y media de María, donde viven los Jaeger;_ _Paradis State University North Erdia es la universidad pública al otro lado de la ciudad._

 _Fritz University at South Erdia hogar de los Titanes de Erdia o Erdia Titans, y Paradis State University South Erdia. Como se indica, en Erdia del Sur, universidades privada y pública correspondientemente._

 _Además de otras universidades y colleges en el estado._

 _Los distritos de los muros son variados, no todas las localizaciones son exactas. Se distribuyen en calles, zonas, lugares y algunas se mantienen como distritos en sí. Por ejemplo, Trost y Shinganshina siguen siendo distritos. Nedlay es la calle donde vive Eren. Y Mitras es zona residencial de Sina. En cambio, Yarckel, creo recordar, aquí es un parque._

 _Jinae, Dauper y Ragako se mantienen como pueblos a las cercanías de Rose._

 _Al principio pensaba hacer Erdia del Norte y Erdia del Sur como estados, relacionándolos con los Estados de Carolina o Dakota. Sin embargo, las puse como ciudades dentro el Estado de Paradis._

 _Me pude apoyar para los nombres por unas universidades que vi a lo largo de mi viaje, como: "NM State University Carlsbad". T: Universidad del Estado de Nuevo México, Carlsbad. Pero tiempo después, investigué las diferencias entre States y privadas, lo que afectó en el cambio de nombres actual_ _—tengan en cuenta que hice edición y corrección de información, y otras cosas_ _—_ _._

 _Estado de Marley: ubicado a la costa del país._ _Marley (Oeste), Liberio (Sur | Sureste) y Slava (Este| Sureste) son ciudades; Marley es la capital del estado homónimo._

 _Liberio fue donde nacieron Reiner, Annie, Bertholdt y las Langnar. No hay universidad; esa fue una de las razones por las que se mudaron._

 _Por otro lado, en Marley se encuentra la Tybur University_ _, con el equipo de los Guerreros o Warriors_ _—da lo mismo_ _—. Y es casi exclusiva para los residentes del estado. Permite acceso de otros estados, exceptuando a Paradis. No obstante es más caro para éstos, además de que el acceso es muy limitado incluso para los marleyanos. Para dar un ejemplo, hay universidades en las que los In-state (residentes) pagan trece mil dólares, y los Out-state (que vienen de fuera) pagan hasta treinta-cincuenta mil por año._

 _Slava originalmente era del Estado vecino, Hizuru. Sin embargo, Slava fue tomada por el Estado de Marley ante una exuberante deuda con éste último o asuntos de independencia [libre interpretación]. Llevándose con ellos la Hizuru University. Ahora Hizuru University at Marley, la cual tiene como equipo el Allied Forces._

 _Se supone que el Fuerte Slava está ubicado en un país enemigo de Marley —en el manga— y estos dos son parte de un continente —o por lo menos eso he entendido yo—. Aquí Slava en lugar de ser un fuerte, es una ciudad._

 _Creía que mis co_ _mentarios del sexto capítulo iban a ser los más largos pero, después de que aclaré aquí se quedaron cortos —aunque igual los acorto siempre y los termino cambiando, JAJA—._

 _Pero bueno. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

* * *

 _ **Sky In Pieces:**_ _Suele pasar xD. Y pues, lo de Erwin y Hanji se irá viendo... 7u7._ _J_ _AJAJ me has matado con lo de L.F.N. Me imaginé a Levi en la ducha xDD. Oh, god xD._

 _En cuanto a la actualización pues, mientras ustedes leen este capítulo yo ya estoy escribiendo el once._ _Bueno, lo último del diez en realidad —he tenido un bloqueo creativo estos días ;-;_ —. _Sólo espero no entrar en hiatus D: Porque, enserio llego a tener bloqueos horribles. Una vez no pude escribir nada en todo un mes._

 _Pero se puede, ¡ánimo! Saludos xD._

 ** _Gaia Neferet:_** _Acertaste. Y sí, recibieron castigo_ — _de hecho,_ _cuando Mikasa estaba mirando el entrenamiento ya habían pasado varias horas desde lo que ocurrió con Levi_ — _. De Auruo, lo hablaré un poco más adelante, pues en verdad es importante eso_ _; a veces algunas cosas son un tanto predecibles xD. ¡Nos leemos!_

 ** _Love Stories On My Mind:_** _Es curioso saber las reacciones que causan algunas partes —como en el capítulo uno con Eren xd— sin tener la intención de ello. Pero ciertamente se siente feo. Habrá más momentos RivaMika, solo hay que esperar uwu. Lento y seguro... 7u7 JAJA. Uff... Eren... Bueno._ _Por lo que leí estás por entrar en temporada de exámenes, por lo que en verdad te deseo que te vaya, y salgas bien en ellos. Suerte._


	4. CAPÍTULO IV: Segunda prueba

_CAPÍTULO IV: Segunda prueba._

* * *

 **Jean**

Todos bajamos de los autos, estacionados en el semicírculo en el que se encuentra rodeando un trío de casas. Y en todo el momento, el mayor del grupo se mantuvo frente a nosotros, guiándonos hacia el pórtico de la casa.

En el corto trayecto, admirando la fachada de ésta. A primera vista, percibiendo su notable tamaño. Con ello, los terminados de piedra decorando junto a dos altas columnas unidas por un arco que bordea la entrada. De la misma manera, rodeando las puertas eléctricas del garaje con espacio para tres autos.

Al acercarnos más, comenzando a caminar sobre el camino de piedra roja —o en realidad, de un tono anaranjado— y terminado brilloso y seco.

Reiner se adelantó a la puerta, y se encargó de abrir ésta, mientras nosotros seguíamos ensimismados en la estructura.

— _Woah_ , Reiner. Tu casa está genial—comentó Connie, avanzando hacia el interior. Mirando de un lado a otro, asombrado—. Se ve que tu familia es de dinero— agregó, dirigiéndose a la puerta trasera.

—En realidad no— responde Reiner, frunciéndose.

—Por favor, Reiner. No trates de ser modesto— solté, observando el interior detalladamente. Obteniendo la simulada atención del rubio —. Tienes un Mustang, _y esta linda casa_ — señalé, alzando los brazos. Subiendo unos pequeños escalones al nivel del comedor.

A mi lado, golpeando mi hombro Connie pasó fugaz hacia la cocina, emocionado. Irritándome. Empero, Marco tomó mi hombro, sacándome de mi estado, proviniéndome a avanzar.

— ¡Y un increíble y enorme patio!—gritó Connie, desde el nivel inferior en la otra sala. Abriendo la puerta corrediza anexada a esta—. ¡ _Uwhou_! — exclamó, saltando al exterior.

Seguí oteando el lugar, estupefacto. Nunca había estado en una casa así. Ni siquiera la casa de mis padres en Sina es así. Simplemente, es genial.

— ¿Tú qué piensas, Bertholdt?—inquirí, girándome hacia él después de haber inspeccionado. Pero Hoover sólo se encogió de hombros, marchándose hacia otra habitación. En cuanto a Marco, es más tranquilo que nosotros al hacer comentarios, pero piensa lo mismo.

Más tarde, después de haber estado un rato conversando en la mesa del comedor, tocaron al timbre, y Reiner fue a atender; todos miramos en dirección a la entrada, esperando a ver la persona tras ella.

— Hasta que llegas, Eren—saluda Reiner, dándole paso.

—Sí… Sólo me perdí un poco, es todo— confiesa el castaño, siguiendo a Braun hasta nuestra localización.

— ¿Enserio está bien que no hayamos traído nada?— pregunta Marco.

—Sí, no se preocupen por eso, ya tengo todo aquí—confirmó Reiner—. Vamos—indicó para que saliéramos, empujando a Jaeger consigo. Deteniéndose ante el margen de la puerta, dejándonos salir primero.

—Andas de muy buen humor, _eh_ — le comento. A lo que sonrió, devolviéndose a la cocina.

Ya fuera, tomamos asiento sobre una mesa tipo banca, debajo de ésta, encontrando una hielera con varias bebidas. Y a un lado, una parrilla ya con el carbón listo.

Braun volvió a con el grupo, trayendo consigo una olla con carne ya sazonada, y un par de paquetes de envases.

Ambos nos encargamos de asar la carne, y entretanto, conversamos con los otros tres. Reiner ya dándole varios consejos a Eren.

Después de otro rato, a casi finalizar de comer, Braun escudriñó en el fondo de la hielera, sacando de éste varias latas unidas por varios aros de plástico. Tras verlas bien, identificándolas como cerveza. La cual, ofreció a Jaeger.

—No, gracias. No tomo— refutó Eren, rechazando el bote con su mano.

—Vamos, Eren. Una no hace daño— insistió Reiner. Pero Jaeger siguió negando.

— ¡Princeso!— exclamé, burlón.

— ¿A quién le dices princeso, _caballo_?—espetó, molesto, arrebatando el bote de las manos Reiner. Bebiendo de éste de golpe.

—Aprendes rápido—rio Reiner, golpeando la espalda del castaño. Entonces, mirando a su derecha, con cierto aire alegre—. ¡ _Hey_ , Annie, ven acá!—gritó.

La mención de aquel nombre y la orden, haciéndonos voltear. Advirtiendo a Leonhart pasear por la sala, observándonos con extrañez. Parece que acaba de levantarse, pues su rebelde cabello, apariencia soñolienta y pijama le delatan.

Y salió al jardín, mirándonos. Desconcertada, o incluso molesta. Nuestra presencia no parece agradarle.

Reiner se acercó hacia Annie, y éstos discutieron un poco, pero no se alcanzó a escuchar; quizá no me haya dado cuenta antes por su cara de amargada, pero tiene buenas curvas…

Y después de algo que pareció ser ánimos por parte de Reiner, la rubia más baja se puso en guardia, mientras el mayor le miraba con vacilación. Qué planeaban hacer, era lo que estaba pensando, hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se escuchó un fuerte azote.

No sé qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió, pues en ese segundo de oscuridad, todo se puso de cabeza. O en verdad, Reiner. Éste último, encontrándose sobre el suelo, unánime Leonhart se marchaba al interior de la casa.

El resto observa, sorprendidos. Sobre todo, Eren.

— ¿Recuerdas en la prueba de resistencia?—preguntó Braun, colocándose de pie sin ningún problema. Empero, echando su cuerpo hacia atrás, tronando su espalda.

—Sí— respondió Eren, aún perplejo.

—A pesar de su estatura, el capitán Levi logró tirarte, ¿no es así?—añadió Reiner, paralelamente a lo ocurrido con anterioridad con Annie. Eren asintió—. ¿Tú podrías tirar a alguien de mayor estatura y peso que tú?—preguntó.

El castaño espabiló, asintiendo convencido. Mientras Reiner parecía seguir mirándole, de forma que lo pensara dos veces antes. No obstante, Eren se puso de pie, enfrentándose rostro a rostro con Braun.

—Lo haré— aseguró—. Enséñame— solicitó, seguro. Pasaron un par de segundos, y sonriente, Reiner tomó el hombro de Eren.

Esto va para largo. Y seguro, me reiré un buen rato. Bastante.

Intento tras intento, obstinado. Cayendo una y otra vez. Le fue doloroso, le costó de demasiado hacerlo, pero finalmente logró taclear a Reiner. Pero sigue sin entender, la facilidad con que la rubia lo hizo. Ha expresado.

Por otro lado, acerca de Annie, Reiner aclaró el malentendido. Pues nos ha explicado, que la casa en la que nos encontramos no es de él sino del señor Leonhart, padre de Annie, el cual trabaja fuera de la cuidad.

Por lo que sólo él, Annie y Bertholdt ocupan la casa. Eso explicaría también, la reacción de hace rato de Hoover, y el por qué no está con nosotros. Además, parece ser, salió a trabajar.

Además, Reiner considera y trata a Annie como su hermana menor. De igual manera que el Sr. Leonhart ha considerado a Reiner casi como parte de su familia, o incluso, como su propio hijo. Algo que él también ha llegado a sentir. Y todo ello, me lo dejó en claro. En especial a mí.

Dada la tarde y el cansancio Connie, Marco y yo dimos por regresar a la universidad, habiendo que atender un par de pendientes, lo que no nos daría tiempo de hacer si no nos marchábamos pronto. Pues el campus queda a un poco más de una hora de aquí. En cambio, Jaeger se quedó otro rato.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

Eren está en la yarda, a punto de comenzar su segunda prueba para el equipo de football. Y por lo que le mencionó a Armin, el fin de semana fue a casa de Reiner a entrenar. Algo que no me dio confianza del todo saber.

Entretanto, a la espera, he estado observando los alrededores, y he notado que el ambiente parece algo raro.

En primera Hanji, quien ha estado más seria que de costumbre, incluso parece molesta o cohibida. Pues he advertido el cómo reacciona cuando alguien le ve, a veces, respondiéndoles a gritos.

También, la repentina irrupción de Ymir en el campo, buscando pelear con Braun, despotricando contra éste. Empero, si no fuese porque Lenz se interpuso, hubiera llegado a mayores.

Además de las reiteradas veces que han llamado a Sasha por presunto robo de comida dentro del edificio. Pero a pesar de que Sasha pudiese ser realmente culpable de ello, sé que no es así. Pues estuve todo el fin de semana con ella en nuestra habitación.

Entre otras tantas cosas. ¿Acaso no me he enterado de algo?

Dejando de lado todo aquello, aún no hemos reunido suficientes integrantes para « _El Cuerpo de Exploración_ », club al cual Hanji y Armin ya han nombrado de ésta manera. Aun así, pronto será la primera salida.

Tras repasar las pruebas de la vez anterior, llegó de nueva cuenta la prueba de resistencia. Ya habiendo pasado varios de los jugadores, algo en lo que centré mi atención. Ahora, en el último de ellos « _Levi R._ **25** ».

Sigo intentado recordar dónde lo he visto, pero no me es del todo claro.

Ha comenzado bien, no ha logrado derribar a Eren en el primer intento. No obstante, a ello, el más bajo se volvió más persistente. Atrabancando todas sus fuerzas contra Eren. Momentos después escuchando los quejidos de éste al golpear contra la superficie.

Y como la vez anterior, no escatimé. Repitiendo el trayecto tomado el día anterior, hacia el campo. Pero en lugar de ir hacia Eren, fui directamente contra el mayor.

— _Tch_ — chasqueó, al sentir ser empujado. Girándose en mi dirección en el instante, buscando con la mirada—. ¿Qué carajos te pasa? — bramó contra mí, tirando de su casco. Ahora encarándome.

— ¿Por qué? — exigí saber, farfullando. Acercándome hacia él, furiosa—. Lo hiciste otra vez. ¡Lo haces a propósito!— gruñí, aguijoneando su pecho.

— Y si lo hiciera, ¿ _qué_? — espetó, mordaz—. ¿ _Eh_? — instó, chasqueando la lengua. Apartando mi mano con un abrupto movimiento, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. La acción, provocándome disgusto. Probablemente figurado en mi rostro.

—Maldito enano— escupí.

— ¿Dijiste, _mocosa_? —regresó, presionando mi muñeca con disimulo. Notándose al sentir la fuerza ejercida en la zona.

— _Kgh_ …— ahogué el gemido, buscando apartar mi brazo, no siéndome posible ante su descomunal fuerza—. Suéltame…— mascullé, llevando mi mano derecha hacia la suya, intentando apartarla.

— ¿Ah, sí? — alzó una de sus cejas, mordaz. Aumentando la presión, provocándome gruñir, y aferrar mis uñas a la carne de su mano. Advirtiendo la ligera molestia en su expresión.

—Enano de mierda— espeté, forcejeando contra él—. _Kgh_ … _ah_ — refunfuñé—. _Estúpido_ …—murmuré, por lo bajo.

—Repítelo una vez más— advirtió.

— ¡ _Oe_! — exclamaron, rompiendo el contacto entre el más bajo y yo, sosteniendo ambas de nuestras muñecas, aunque no con la misma fuerza—. Deténganse— amenazó Hanji, empujándonos, de forma que nos separó.

Me libré del agarre de Zoe, de inmediato llevando mi brazo hacia mi cuerpo, acariciando mi muñeca izquierda sin apartar la mirada del mayor, frunciendo el entrecejo.

— En primera, no seas infantil, Mikasa— escupió—. Y tú, enano, contrólate. ¡Por Dios! Parecen niños pequeños peleándose por un estúpido dulce. Compórtense como los adultos que son, por favor— soltó—. Sobretodo tú, Levi.

Ante las palabras de la mayor, el azabache gruñó, dando la media vuelta. Entonces apartándose. E hice lo mismo.

Varias personas alrededor nos observan, fijamente. Y el coach también lo hace, indiferente.

Será mi culpa si no aceptan a Eren, o si sacan a Levi. No. Será _su_ culpa. Él fue el primero en reaccionar agresivamente.

— ¡ _Hey_! ¡Alto! — clamó Hanji—. ¿A dónde creen que van? Vengan aquí, _ahora mismo_ — ordenó, pero ninguno pareció darse la vuelta—. ¡Ackerman! —gritó.

A la mención de mi nombre, obligándome a detenerme en seco. No quiero enojarme con ella.

Me giré, dando vista a mis espaldas. Advirtiendo entonces, que ambos regresamos.

— Aquí— señaló Zoe.

Los dos nos acercamos, y nos miramos, desafiantes.

—Quiero que se disculpen y… conversen-un rato. ¿Entendieron? — dictaminó, formidable. En su rostro, figurando una mirada que no había visto antes en ella. Podría decir que realmente, da miedo—. Vamos. Dense la mano— impuso, pero nos negamos—. _Dije-que-se den la mano._

—Tch— chasqueó Levi, ladeando el rostro.

Yo resoplé, dimitida, extendiendo mi brazo. Siendo examinada por la mirada del pelinegro, difuso. Entonces creyendo mi orgullo perdido. No obstante, la castaña instó, y Levi bufó, respondiendo al apretón. El trato durando apenas un par de segundos.

Nadie puede negarse, Hanji en verdad puede dar miedo si se pone de esa forma. Y por como veo al azabache, intuyo, puede llegar a ser peor.

Por vigilancia de Zoe, procediendo a caminar con ella hacia las gradas. Tomando asiento, cada uno en una hilera diferente. Levi quedando en la fila superior a la mía, por diferencia de un asiento de lado. Mientras que al otro punto del pasillo de las escaleras, Hanji nos mira, esperando a que algo ocurra.

— ¿Qué esperan? Quiero verlos hablar— dice, cruzada de brazos.

Desvié la mirada hacia la yarda, ahora viendo a Eren, éste siendo apoyado por algunos de sus compañeros, esperando la respuesta del entrenador.

—Estúpida Cuatro Ojos— masculla él, distrayéndome. Sacándome de mi ensimismamiento, provocando perder a Eren entre el grupo de chicos.

— ¿Por qué está así? —solté, sin pensar. Nuevamente, intentando encontrar a Eren entre la pequeña multitud. Recibiendo único silencio durante unos momentos. Por el rabillo de mi ojo, ahora asomando a mis espaldas. Con disimulo.

—Tiene que ser por las fotos que subieron de ella— respondió el azabache, mirando a su casco.

— ¿Qué fotos?—pregunto, admirándole de soslayo.

—Unas en las que aparece semi-desnuda— responde, indiferente, unánime limpia la protección. Sorprendiéndome.

Creo haber escuchado por ahí algo de unas fotos, pero no sabía que eran de Hanji y mucho menos me imaginaba que fueran así.

— Es un malentendido, pero todos están convencidos de lo que dice el post— explica, esta vez más confiado. Convencido de ello. Algo que me fue extraño en el momento.

Suspiré, con pesadez. De vuelta, escudriñando por Eren, advirtiendo a éste saltar entre el montón, con emoción. Supongo, ha sido aceptado. Pues los que están a su alrededor le celebran.

A ello, detrás de mí, captando la pesadumbre del mayor al resoplar.

—No entiendo tu apego hacia el mocoso, para actuar de la forma en que lo haces— menciona Levi—. Es la tercera vez que me atacas por ello— contó.

Me estremecí, inerme. Sintiendo cierto escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, en el acto, girándome hacia él. Extrañamente titubeante.

—Me tienes en la mira— insinué, alzando una de mis cejas. No logrando enfrentar a sus ojos esta vez. Dejándole en silencio.

—No— respondió, sin más.

Después de ello, sin saber cómo, fue que en verdad conversamos, sin ninguna presión de por medio para ello. De hecho, llevando ya un buen rato, y en verdad interesante. Lamentablemente, viéndose el final de ello.

Ya habiéndose colocado de pie, estiró su cuerpo y dobló su cuello, exhausto—. Hace tiempo que no conversaba con alguien de esta manera— confiesa, tranquilo.

Por un instante, creyendo haber divisado una sonrisa en su rostro, de manera melancólica. Algo que de inmediato descarté, pensando tal vez, fuese imaginación mía.

Se colocó sobre el escalón, de manera en que pudiese avanzar para retirarse. Y después de habérmelo guardado, no viendo otra oportunidad para ello, le llamé, esperando se detuviese. Algo que hizo.

— De casualidad, ¿estuviste en _Trost_? — pregunté, súbitamente.

Me miró fijo, y caviló, difuso.

— Sólo durante el penúltimo grado — soltó, meditando. A su vez, arrugando el ceño, desconcertado. Momentos después, pareciendo remozar —. La Cuatro Ojos cumplirá años la próxima semana…— comentó, fuera de tema.

Aun así, asentí, perdida en algún punto del panorama.

¿ _Qué_? ¿ _Cuándo_? ¿ _Dónde_? Reaccioné tarde. Al querer preguntar, Levi ya no estaba. Tendré que buscarlo más tarde.

Pero por ahora, una de mis dudas ya ha sido respondida. Levi sí fue a _Trost_.

Tras un cansado día, regresé a la habitación, apenas siguiendo sobre mis piernas.

Desbloqueé la entrada, y seguí, hasta dejar mis cosas en uno de los muebles, buscando descansar. No obstante, al otro lado de la habitación, escuché sonidos extraños. Provenientes del baño. Al aproximarme a la puerta de éste, encontrando a Sasha.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — inquirí, acercándome hacia la castaña de inmediato.

—No lo sé, de repente se puso a vomitar — comunicó Krista, alterada. Ésta, hincada a un costado de Sasha, apoyándole.

— ¿Qué comió? — pregunté, pero la rubia se encogió de hombros —. Sasha, ¿qué comiste? — consulté, pero no respondió. Su rostro, pálido, cayó dentro del retrete.

— ¡Sasha! — saltamos. Al instante de ello le saqué. Su cara está llena de porquería, al igual que su ropa y cabello.

Entre Lenz y yo le desvestimos, deshaciéndonos de las prendas impregnadas de aquel detestable olor. Acto secundo, le bañamos entre ambas, ayudándole a limpiarse bien los desechos.

Al terminar le envolvimos en una bata, y le cargué hasta la cama de Krista. Y ésta se quedó a su lado, cuidándole. Secando el cabello de la castaña y encargándose de que todo quedara en orden mientras yo volvía.

Por lo que se me explicó, podría tratarse de una infección estomacal, y necesita estar bajo cuidado para evitar que se ponga peor.

Tuve que conseguir antibióticos, e ingredientes para prepararle algo que le sentara bien en estos momentos.

Cuando volví, Krista me ayudó a darle la medicina a Sasha, y a alimentarla. Pero a pesar de ello, siguió demasiado pálida.

Más tarde Lenz tuvo que salir, y me tuve que quedar sola a cuidar de Sasha. Por fortuna durante ese rato pareció reponerse. Comenzó a verse mejor, pero aún necesita de cuidados. Por ahora, sigue dormida. Algo que por cansancio, también terminé por hacer.

— ¿M-Mikasa?—oí a Sasha preguntar, con debilidad. Aquella voz, logrando despertarme de inmediato—. ¿Q-qué ocurrió?— inquirió, unánime sus parpados volvían a cerrarse. Empero, no respondí a su pregunta.

—Sasha, ¿recuerdas lo que te conté el otro día?—consulté.

— ¿Cuál de todo?—rio, dolorosamente. Cansada. Se removió un poco, y se acurrucó en mis piernas.

—De… un chico que me gustó durante preparatoria…— respondí, cuidadosa.

—Cierto… no me dijiste quién era—agregó Sasha.

—Creo que ahora sé quién es.

 **Ymir**

Bajamos las escaleras rumbo al gimnasio. Hoy serán las pruebas para el equipo de porristas.

—No he visto a Ilse en todo el día…— comento, mirando de reojo a Lenz. Examinando cada uno de sus movimientos.

— _Ajá_ — respondió ella, sin más.

—La vi desanimada el otro día…— agregué, mordaz.

—Oh, qué bien— replicó.

Confirmado. No me está prestando atención por estar en ese maldito celular. Lleva todo el día metida ahí, y ya me está comenzando a fastidiar.

Tropezó.

— ¡Krista! — exclamé, estirándome hacia ella, evitando que cayera. A su vez, despojándole del aparato de sus manos.

— ¡ _Hey_! — se quejó, girándose a verme. Estirándose a mi brazo, no siéndole posible alcanzarlo por la diferencia de altura—. ¡Dámelo! — exigió.

— ¡Fíjate por dónde pisas! ¡¿Qué demonios vas haciendo, _eh_?! — cuestioné, llevando el celular hacia mi rostro en busca de la respuesta. Es una conversación con Frieda —. ¿Enserio? ¿Qué no puedes esperar? ¡Tienes el gimnasio a unos metros de ti para poder hablar con ella! —reclamo.

Me observa fija, no obstante, momentos después su semblante se transformó y suspiró, bajando la mirada.

—. No te pongas así… ¡Agradece que estoy aquí contigo! Sino ahora mismo estarías tirada al pie de las escaleras por ir embobada con el celular— bramé, pero volvió a avanzar. Ignorándome de nuevo—. _Hey_ — llamo—. ¡ _Historia_!

Se detuvo. Y sostenida del barandal volteó a verme, estando por debajo de mí varios escalones. En su rostro, asomándose una expresión indiferente.

— Y… ¿si no hubieras estado aquí? ¿Y si hubiera caído?— tanteó, serena.

— ¿Qué cosas dices?— pregunto, descolocada. Asimilando lo que dijo. En principio, pensando n tomarlo como una mal broma, empero, está seria, esperando a que responda—. Ya veo… Eres estúpida— solté, captando su atención.

— ¿Qué?— inquirió, sonsacada. Mirándome con tristeza, y sorpresa.

—Sólo la gente estúpida piensa en suicidarse. ¿Lo sabías?— comento, con astucia—. Eso es lo que la mayoría piensa — dije. Ahora obteniendo mayor incertidumbre por parte de la rubia, atrapándole.

— Sí. Nadie estaría: ¡ _oh_! ¿ _Por qué lo hizo_? ¡ _Tenía una vida por delante_! ¡ _Todos la queríamos_! — dramaticé —. Sino todo lo contrario — señalo —. Sería algo como… ¡ _Qué estúpida_! ¿ _Cómo se le ocurrió hacer algo tan tonto_?

—Yo… yo no quiero suicidarme— dice, nerviosa—. ¿De dónde sacas eso? Estás equivocada.

—Si estoy equivocada, demuéstralo— respondo, mirándola con atención. Pero siguió sin responder—. En ese caso… —pausé, cavilando—. Vamos, se hace tarde—evadí, bajando las escaleras—. Te devolveré tu celular después de las audiciones— dicté, dejándole detrás.

Después de entrar en la estructura cada quien tomó su camino; yo tomé asiento, mientras que Historia fue hacia la mesa del " _jurado"_ , donde se encontró con la Reiss mayor.

Y vaya que en verdad me sorprende que haya chicas y chicos haciendo estas ridículas pruebas, seguramente será por las becas. Pero no entiendo por qué elegir este camino, cuando hay muchas otras opciones para ello.

Es humillante.

Sólo se la pasan dando brinquitos y replicando rutinas con una horrible y molesta música. Me dan pena ajena.

Pero en verdad, lo que me ha sorprendido de todo, es que Annie se encuentre aquí. No se ve que sea fan de esto. Ni de broma.

Reiner y Bertholdt también están aquí, pero sólo observan. Sobre todo Reiner, quien mira atolondrado a Krista. Es molesto.

Tras un largo rato de organización entre los presentes, cada quien comenzó a tomar un espacio sobre las extensiones del lugar. Recibiendo diversas órdenes a través de un megáfono utilizado por varios de los superiores.

Y entretanto, dirigí mi vista hacia la rubia. Ésta se encuentra calentando, en doble sentido; con las flexiones, haciendo resaltar algunas curvas de su cuerpo. Y el vestuario dejando poco de imaginación… Pues los shorts se encuentran justo donde comienzan sus posaderas, y la blusa bastante pegada.

Hizo diferentes movimientos, hasta deslizarse por la superficie, quedando en un _Split_. Estirándose, realzando sus glúteos. Logrando provocar a varios y hacerlos suspirar ante las escenas. No me he quejado, pues también quedé hipnotizada.

Pero mi concentración se esfumó, cuando me encontré con el molesto rostro de la Reiss azabache sobre mí. A ello, rodando los ojos, me tiré hacia atrás.

Traté de descansar. Pero no han parado de llegar mensajes y notificaciones al celular de Krista, lo que me ha irritado.

Me aseguré de que no me estuviera viendo, y logré asir subrepticiamente su celular. Encendí la pantalla, no tiene contraseña.

En el inicio del bloqueo, advirtiendo montones de notificaciones en forma de globo, de _Instagram, Facebook_ y _Twitter_ , todas de comentarios, me gusta y _RT_ en sus fotos. Y como era de esperarse, la foto donde sale con la Reiss mayor en la playa es la más visitada.

Por otro lado, hay chats de _WhatsApp_ sin abrir, de Frieda.

Abrí la conversación y comencé a leer los mensajes, uno a uno, sin perder detalle de éstos. Soltando cada blasfemia posible sobre la bazofia escrita por la mayor.

Apagué la pantalla, y guardé el celular de vuelta al bolsillo, con rabia. Frieda Reiss es una maldita perra.

A ver, pareciera que no quisiera a nadie cerca de su hermanita, que le hagan daño, pero es sólo conmigo. Porque en cambio, deja que los chicos se acerquen a Historia, que le coqueteen, que le abracen, la saluden de beso, y eso… ¡Me enoja, me prende mucho! Lo hace a propósito, ¡frente mío!

Aunque, no puedo decir nada. Y tampoco le he dicho nada al respecto a Historia. ¡Ni pienso tocar el tema con ella! _Bah._ Sin embargo, lo que dice en su mensaje es una completa estupidez. Estos extremos me parecen ridículos.

¡En verdad es una sucia manipuladora… ¿Y por qué demonios sigo hablando de ella?!

A veces quisiera tener la atención que le da Historia a Frieda —y no, no es envidia señores—, pues muchas veces se la pasa ignorándome por ponerle atención a _ella.._. No.

Debería dejar de pensar en cosas insignificantes y debería enfocarme en Ilse. No la he visto en todo el día, la última vez que la vi parecía triste. Estoy preocupada por ella. Necesito buscarla.

Tras que acabaran las audiciones Historia ya no daba para más, por lo que la acompañé a su dormitorio. De ahí, redirigiéndome hacia la habitación de Ilse.

Estuve a punto de tocar la puerta, pero justo en el momento alguien se encontraba saliendo, la compañera de habitación de Ilse.

Aprovechando la salida de ésta, me escabullí en la residencia. Y al estar dentro de ésta, me giré hacia donde se supondría, estaría ella. Y lo está. Se encuentra sobre su cama, cubierta de piernas con el cobertor. Mientras que a su lado, abrazándole, le consuelan.

— ¿Marco?— pregunté, mirándolos fijamente.

—Oh, disculpa... — fijó—. Las dejaré a solas— dijo, colocándose de pie. Entonces despidiéndose de Ilse, para acto secundo salir de la habitación.

— ¿Qué hacía Marco aquí?—consulté, acercándome a la cama. Sentándome a los pies de esta—. ¿Hay algo entre ustedes dos?

—Somos amigos, es todo— respondió Ilse, advirtiendo mi intención, limpiando su rostro y ocultando este con sus piernas y brazos.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Alguien te está molestando?— interrogo, con recelo—. Dime qué está pasando—insisto.

—Todos. Todos están en mi contra— dice, su voz quebrándose nuevamente—. Las cosas nunca van a cambiar…— agregó, dejándome perpleja.

* * *

Buscando saber lo ocurrido, me quedé con Ilse durante toda la noche, pasando de la advertencia del encargado de piso. Y por más que insistiera Ilse en dejarle.

Finalmente, logrando sonsacarle. Sólo pudiendo dormir unas cuantas horas después de que me explicó todo lo que ocurrió, no logrando conciliar el sueño del todo. Esto no puede quedarse así.

— ¡Ymir, espera!—exclama Krista, corriendo detrás de mí, intentando detenerme.

— ¡Escúchenme bien todos ustedes, malditos! — insté, subiendo a una de las mesas con un megáfono que tomé _prestado_ del coach.

— ¡Ymir, bájate de ahí, te puedes meter en problemas por hacer esto!—intervino Krista, jalando de mi pierna, buscando bajarme.

— ¡No me interrumpas!— escupí, pateándole ante la molestia.

Golpeó al caer, pero varios le ayudaron a levantarse.

Seguí gritando a través del megáfono, quejándome y explicando lo sucedido. Tenía la atención de todos. Me miraban, asustados—. ¡Y el que se atreva a seguir molestándola se las verá conmigo, ¿entendieron?! ¡Porque ella- no- tuvo –nada –que –ver, hijos de!

— ¡Ymir!—gritó Ilse, tomándome por las piernas—. ¡No sigas!

— ¡Te estoy defendiendo!—argumenté—. ¡Estos malditos tienen que aprender a no meterse con _mi_ hermana!— digo.

— ¡Sí, pero ya está bien! ¡Basta!—suplica—. ¡Mira a tu alrededor!

— ¡No!— respondí, oteando el pelotón. Hay varios a mí alrededor tratando de detenerme, entre ellos, algunos de los afectados.

— ¡Ymir baja de ahí! En cualquier momento puede llegar un profesor ¡o incluso el director!—advierte Ilse, sin embargo, pasé de su comentario—. ¡Marco!— lo llamó, forcejeando aún. Entonces siendo apoyada por Bodt, quien junto a Jean, le ayudaron a bajarme de la mesa.

— ¡Suéltenme! — me quejo, tratando de librarme de ellos.

— ¿A caso te volviste loca, fea?—pregunta Connie, ayudando a sostenerme.

— ¡Rápido, viene el profesor Verman!—advirtió Jean. Y entre ellos, me sacaron cargando de ahí.

— ¡¿Qué carajos creen que hacen?!—comencé a moverme frenéticamente, siendo retenida con fuerza por los cuatro—. ¡No me toquen! — traté de golpearlos, a lo que en el acto, terminaron por lanzarme hacia la yarda. Exhaustos.

 **Hanji**

Ahora me siento mal por haberme enojado con Ilse cuando sucedió lo de las fotos, en verdad creo lo que dijo Ymir. Pues no solo Langnar se encarga del blog.

Al llegar Verman, traído por un grupo de estudiantes a ver lo que sucedía, ya no logró encontrar a Langnar. Todos ya se habían dispersado, dejando el área sola. Algo que le molestó, pues le hicieron perder el tiempo.

Al tener ya el espacio libre, tomé asiento en una de las mesas y preparé mi laptop, analizando todo el material disponible para la próxima clase, y en parte, tomando parte de mi tiempo para razonar la situación.

— ¿Qué sucedió, de qué me perdí?— irrumpió una segunda voz, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. Y alcé la mirada, encontrado a Jaeger, tomando asiento frente a mí.

—Hubo un escándalo— respondo, volviendo hacia la pantalla de mi ordenador, cerrando las pestañas y los documentos que mantenía abiertos. Acto secundo, procediendo a bajar la cubierta del aparato y centrarme en Eren.

— Armin me pidió venir por unos papeles— comentó, haciéndome recordar. Por lo que volteé hacia la superficie de la mesa, entre las carpetas, buscando los documentos susodichos por el castaño.

Ya teniéndolos en mano, a punto de entregárselos, puse atención en su rostro. La acción, provocándome cierta sensación de déjà vu extraño, reciente. Me parece bastante familiar. Es idéntico.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, extrañado. Aún extendiendo su brazo hacia mí, esperando le entregase los papeles.

—Ah…— desperté, pasándole las hojas—. De casualidad… ¿Conoces a la dueña del restaurante _Magnolia's_?

—Es mi madre…— respondió Eren, dudoso. Tomando un trago de su bebida sin apartar su mirada de mí, con extrañez.

— ¡¿Enserio?!—exclamé, emocionada—. Mándale saludos de mi parte— solté, volviendo a tomar asiento.

Su rostro se frunció aún más, dejando su desconcierto a relucir. Finalmente dejándolo pasar. Colocó su vaso de lado, y carraspeó, preparándose a preguntar.

— Y, ¿a dónde iremos como primera salida?

— Pues, como es la primera, tenemos limitaciones. Y hay poco dinero—comencé—. Así que lo que se tiene pensado, es que sea a un museo— revelé, con mi mano, señalando los papeles que le entregué con anterioridad—. Ya con el pasar del tiempo probablemente podremos salir a otros lugares.

Jaeger asintió, lento, mientras examinaba cada una de las hojas. En las cuales, se relatan los planes de expedición y permisos otorgados por superiores.

—Bueno…— comienza, algo desairado—. Tenía ganas de ir alguna otra ciudad a conocer— comenta—, ¡o la playa! Armin y yo siempre hemos querido conocer el mar…—menciona, casi farfullando. Dejando escapar cierto aire de ilusión.

—Buena propuesta, tal vez más adelante— contesté, dando una revisada al reloj en mi muñeca—. Bueno, tengo que irme— anuncié, tomando mis cosas—. Hasta luego— me despedí. Tras pasar a su lado, alborotando su cabello. De esta manera, marchándome camino a la facultad.

El camino fue rápido, incluso llegué antes de tiempo. Aunque eso no fue del todo mi alivio. En cuanto más lograba acercarme, comenzaba a sentirme presionada. Nerviosa. Y tenía por qué estarlo.

Entrada al aula, la atención de varios se fijó sobre mí, logrando cohibirme. Mientras que a unos cuantos lugares, Moblit y Nifa alzaban su brazo, buscando llamar mi atención.

Me dirigí hacia ellos, y tomé lugar entre ambos. Apoyando mis brazos sobre la mesa, frotando mi rostro con pesadez. Entonces, sintiendo dos manos posarse sobre mi espalda, buscando reconfortarme.

Me siento traicionada.

* * *

 _¿Qué tal ha ido todo hasta ahora?_

 _Bueno, aquí presento a Ymir un poco diferente a como la conocemos, pues ahora no solo le importa Historia y ella misma, sino también su hermana: Ilse. Es un poco extraño, lo sé, pero por su parecido se me ocurrió que fueran hermanas._

 _Curiosidad: la narración a veces puede variar, dependiendo del personaje._

 _Frieda, es el estereotipo de la capitana doble cara. ¿Por qué? Por que me dio la gana..._ _Nah, mentira_ — _es broma, enserio, JAJAJAJ—. Como ya hemos visto en el manga, le dice a Historia que debería ser más femenina y que debería ser como la chica del libro, etcétera. Y así es como lo manejaré, sólo que de otra forma... [?]. Es_ _como "sé como yo" —contradicción al manga—._

 _Empero, tomo en cuenta los efectos de la coordenada sobre Frieda en el manga, y algunos datos del manga de Chuugakou; e_ _n los capítulos 10 y 18 explico el paralelismo del manga aquí. Por favor, no me malentiendan. Para todo hay razones, y creo que ésto no lo deja claro, así que mejor esperen a los capítulos mencionados para comprender esto._

 _Trost es la escuela —en el distrito del mismo nombre— en donde estudiaron Mikasa, Armin y Eren durante highschool, y donde vivía Jean. Este distrito «Trost » se encuentra pegado a Shinganshina, en el que vive Eren_ _—a_ _veces mi imaginación es poca pero buena :v_ _—_ _._

 _Por ahora no me queda nada más que explicar, me parece. Así que toca esperar a la actualización de mañanaaa, puesto que esta semana es de actualización doble... ¡Wuh! 7u7._

* * *

 _ **Karlin-Zeldi:**_ _Oh, y aún no llego a donde Frieda interactúa más... No diré qué —_ _entremezclado de todo. Algunas son al contrario... 7u7r_ _—, pero estás muy cerca de lo que se relata en otros capítulos ewe... Demasiado D: xdd; De Levi —_ _refiriéndome_ _a todo lo que mencionaste de él_ _—, pues eso tal vez tarde un poco en darse a conocer, pero tiene relevancia; Bertholdt sí tiene interés por Annie... oOo; OHHH._

 _Justo me imagino la habitación de Mika como la de Zoey :0. De hecho, es la primera que imagino siempre que pienso en dormitorios xD. Y es que las series y películas norteamericanas, y lo que conozco me ha influenciado bastante_ — _ya hasta tengo pensado irme a estudiar la universidad en E.U. Si es que tengo apoyo familiar para ello... el sueño frustrado. JAJA :'u xd_ — _. Qué bonitas coincidencias xdd. Claro que habrá... je jem... ia tú sabe 7w7._

 _No preguntes, solo gózalo... ok no xD. Las carreras, en verdad no las tengo definidas para cada quien. Solo de Mikasa, Armin, Annie y Sasha —los tres primeros derecho, y Sasha gastronomía(?)_ — _. Hanji, está entre medicina y biología. Y Moblit algo similar. Erwin y Frieda me los imagino como maestros. Pero del resto... se los dejo más a su imaginación porque yo no tengo ni idea xD. ¡Nos leemos!_

 ** _Gaia Neferet:_** _Suelo ser alguien que se emociona demasiado con ciertas cosas, entre ellas: lo que escribo. Algunas escenas en concreto me hacen fangirlear, reír o hasta estresarme :v. Me hace feliz saber que puedo causar algunas de estas u otras a alguien_ _—menos el estrés xD_ _—_ _. Solo que... siento que algunos de los siguientes capítulos estarán un tanto pesados y tensos, aunque por supuesto trato de aligerar un poco las cosas con un poco de comedia; es cosa de disfrutarlas (?). ¡Gracias, nos leemos!_

 ** _Love Stories On My Mind:_** _Jean es uno de los personajes con los que más me gusta narrar, y supongo uno de los que más se me facilita. Pues no le importa qué, él siempre dice lo que piensa. Además, entiende a las mujeres y sabe cómo tratar con ellas... ese lado también me gusta mucho de él. A diferencia que con Levi o Mikasa, que son más serios; siento que podría salirme de su contexto. El Reikuri es una pareja hermosa ;v; z3. Muchas gracias, ¡nos leemos!_


	5. CAPÍTULO V: Museo

_CAPÍTULO V: Museo._

* * *

 **Mikasa**

—Anda, ve. Sé que quieres— insiste Sasha—. Estaré bien. Lo estoy—sonrió.

Y ciertamente, se ve mejor a comparación de otros días.

Ya puede moverse sola de un lado a otro —en cortas distancias—, y hacer ciertas tareas. No es para tanto, pero fue recomendado el reposo.

—De todas formas dices que no tardarás mucho— menciona, instando.

Suspiré, asintiendo; salí de la cama, y acomodé a Sasha y las almohadas de ésta, algo que la misma me facilitó.

Me coloqué mis _high_ _hops_ , y tomé mi celular de la mesa de noche, desconectando el cable del cargador de éste. Dirigiéndome entonces hacia la puerta de la habitación, unánime acomodo la parte trasera de mis tenis, sosteniéndome por último de la perilla.

Y al abrir la puerta, antes de salir, me detuve. Girándome hacia el interior de la habitación, vislumbrando a Sasha quedar ensimismada en la pantalla, presionando los botones del control en busca de otro programa.

—Nada de dulces— sancioné, dando paso fuera de la residencia. Cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, escuchando cómo Sasha se lamentaba tras haber escuchado aquello. Pues además, le escondí todo tipo de golosina hasta su recuperación, y le tengo prohibido a Krista conseguírselos.

Con el asunto de Sasha he tenido que pedir permisos para faltar a un par de clases, y necesito buscar a Armin para los apuntes que necesito y poder estudiar bien. No será difícil, pues por ahora manejamos en su mayoría archivos y cierto material.

También, hoy es el primer entrenamiento de Eren. Sí, lo aceptaron después de todo. E iré a verlo.

Al llegar, tomé asiento en primera fila y observé todo el entrenamiento. Esta vez sin importarme lo que le sucediera, pues es parte de su preparación. No obstante, si llegara algo raro a ocurrir, actuaré si es necesario.

Y aunque quiero crees que es estrategia, no me da confianza del todo. Pues a Eren le ha tocado hacer pareja con Reiner. Que de cierta manera, me tiene descuidada.

Pasó el rato, y de igual manera, admiré la práctica de otros de los integrantes del equipo. Buscando cualquier tipo de patrón en éstos, y si es que pudiese haber algo fuera de lugar.

Sin embargo, todo terminó, bastante tranquilo. Algo de extrañar, y a su vez no.

—Ya me voy. Nos vemos mañana— mencionó Eren, pasando por mi lado, yendo cuesta arriba. Me giré hacia él.

—Maneja con cuidado— solté, esperando respuesta de su parte.

—Ah… Sí— dijo, después de un rato de silencio. Dándome la espalda, para después marcharse. Suspiré.

Dejándole de lado, me coloqué de pie, proviniéndome a bajar las escaleras hacia la yarda. Buscándole con la mirada. Ahí está, a unos cuantos metros junto a un pequeño grupo de jugadores.

Caminé hacia el pelinegro, conforme los otros chicos se esparcían por el campo, alejándose de él.

—Levi— llamé, unánime éste se disponía de marchar. Mirándome entonces de reojo, con extrañez.

— ¿Qué quieres?—pregunta, indiferente.

—Es sobre lo del cumpleaños de Hanji— respondo, aproximándome hasta su localización. Escuchándole resoplar, agobiado. En el instante sacó su celular, y buscó algo en este. Para acto secundo, alargar su brazo hacia mí.

Le miré, desconcertada, e instó, con fastidio. Tomé su celular, advirtiendo la leyenda en la pantalla de éste « _Agregar contacto_ ».

Por inercia, moviendo mis dedos a través del aparato, escribiendo mi nombre y número en los espacios correspondientes. Hecho esto, pasando a devolverle el celular.

Maniobró el aparato, haciendo un par de cosas. E instantes después, una notificación me sobresaltó. Encontrando un mensaje reciente en mi bandeja. En éste, datando una fecha, hora y lugar. Mientras en la parte de arriba, apareciendo un número desconocido.

« _Levi_ ». Guardar.

Y después de ello se fue. Dejándome sola.

* * *

 **Hanji**

— ¡ _Noo_!—grité, desesperadamente. Estoy sentada. Todo se encuentra oscuro, no veo nada.

Otra vez. Otra vez ese maldito sueño.

Siento calor. Mi cuerpo está sudoroso. Mi respiración es irregular. Me duele la cabeza, estoy algo desorientada, y tengo náuseas.

Tomé asiento, y busqué sobre la mesa de noche a mi lado, encendiendo la lámpara sobre ésta. Acto secundo, traqueteando hasta encontrar mis gafas y colocarme estas.

Salí de la cama, lanzando el montón de cobijas que se encontraban sobre mí hacia un lado. De uno de mis cajones, sacando un cambio de ropa y una caja de pastillas. De esta manera, dirigiéndome hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta de éste con pestillo.

Encendí los focos del espejo, y dejé las cosas que traje conmigo sobre el mármol del tocador. Alcanzando el vaso de vidrio frente a mí, llenándolo con agua. Para así, pasarme una de las pastillas. Reposando antes de proseguir.

Ya calmada, pasando a mirarme en el espejo, bajo la poca y reconfortante luz azul. Reflexionando.

Me desvestí, y volví a admirarme frente a la pieza. He cambiado demasiado. Antes tenía menos caderas y busto, o eso pudiera parecer, debido a la disminución de mi cintura, pues ésta era más ancha.

Desde que estoy de porrista, todo ha sido diferente. O eso es lo que quiero creer.

Salí de mi trance, agitando mi cabeza repetidas veces ante los pensamientos que parecían comenzar a invadirme.

No pensaba bañarme, pero ahora lo siento necesario. Me siento sucia. Demasiado para mi gusto.

Tras preparar todo, me coloqué bajo la regadera, y abrí la llave del agua fría. Mi cuerpo tiembla, pero me mantengo bajo la torrente, siendo reconfortada por la sensación del agua recorriéndome. Me gusta, pero siento que falta algo.

Al lavarme, inconscientemente acaricié mi cuerpo. Posiblemente, al sentirme relajar. Pero sé que es algo más; sus manos. Extraño sentir las caricias, sus labios rozando mi piel. No puedo negarlo, en verdad extraño eso.

 _No_ … ¿Qué estoy pensando? Necesito descansar…

Tomé mi toalla, y sequé mi cuerpo. Con la misma, procediendo a recoger mi cabello, esperando secar este mientras terminaba de vestirme con el cambio que traje conmigo.

Apagué los focos, y salí del baño. Retirando la tela, soltando mi cabello, ahora a medio secar.

— ¿Tampoco has podido dormir?—pregunta Nanaba, abruptamente.

Llegué a asustarme, e incluso a gritar cuando Nanaba habló y vi su silueta entre la oscuridad. Pero al hacerlo, ella siseó, indicándome que bajara la voz.

Ya logrando tranquilizarme, me senté a los pies de mi cama. Tratando de distinguir a Nanaba entre la penumbra. Pero se ocultó.

— ¿Ocurre algo?—susurré.

—Mike y yo peleamos—confesó, al parecer encogiéndose de hombros, titubeante. Algo que se hizo de extrañar a su actitud—. Tengo miedo de perderlo, Hanji. No me quiero quedar sola— soltó. Y su voz comenzó a quebrarse—. Ahora… es lo único que me queda— mencionó, rompiendo en llanto.

 _Eso solo puede significar una cosa._

— ¿Tu padre murió?—pregunté, cuidadosa. Levantándome, poco a poco. Y Nanaba asintió, gimoteando con mayor fuerza.

Me coloqué de pie, y poco a poco, caminé en dirección a ella, cuidadosa. A su lado, titubeante. No obstante, tomé lugar junto a ella, y le abracé.

— ¿Cuándo ocurrió?

—Hoy, hace unas horas— respondió, entre sollozos. De cierta manera, aferrándose a mí—. Necesito a Mike…— suplicó, hipando.

Estuve a lado de Nanaba, hasta que ésta cayó en sueño. Permitiéndome entonces volver a mi cama, aunque no descansé de la misma manera.

Dada la hora, por la tarde, volví a la habitación a cambiarme. Nanaba permaneció en cama todo el día, sin comer nada desde en la mañana. Prefiero no molestarla, pero necesito hacer algo.

Dejé mi cabello suelto, y me coloqué los lentes de contacto, guardando mis anteojos en su estuche correspondiente. Preparándome para el ensayo de hoy.

Ya lista, a punto de salir de la habitación, eché un vistazo hacia Nanaba, pensando en qué hacer.

Caminé hacia el campo, bajando las escaleras hacia la yarda, rápida. De antemano, escudriñando entre el grupo de jugadores. Empero, me es difícil reconocer a Mike si todos traen casco. Pues cuando creí encontrarle, no era él.

En mi búsqueda, llegando a detenerme a observar la escena frente a mí, sorprendida. Erwin practica con Levi, este último despotricando contra el más alto, viéndose enfadado.

Esto no es parte del entrenamiento, esto ya es personal.

No me entrometí, y me mantuve mirando, inerme. Hasta que, de manera fortuita, Levi asestó una fuerte estocada, logrando lanzar al rubio contra el suelo. En el instante, entrando otros miembros a separar a ambos.

Logrado ello, una parte de éstos asistiendo al mayor, mientras que la otra retuvo al Ackerman. Éste girándose, librándose del retén de los jugadores. En el acto alcanzando a mirarme por el rabillo del ojo, captando su atención. Y se volvió a mí, observándome, furioso. Tras soltarse, procediendo a marcharse.

— ¿Levi? —pregunté, y traté de ir detrás de él, pero alguien me detuvo. Y me giré, enfrentando sus ojos, descifrando su mirada. Erwin se mantiene cabizbajo, Levi lo sabe.

Me solté de inmediato, y trató de detenerme, pero corrí, en busca de Levi.

 **Mikasa**

«2:53 PM». Me levanté de golpe tras ver la hora en el reloj, la acción, llevándome a un fuerte mareo y dolor de cabeza, por inercia, regresándome hacia la cama. Frotando mis ojos, parpadeando. Ahora levantándome con más calma.

Krista y Sasha no están, y tampoco me despertaron. Tendré problemas si sigo así.

Tomé asiento, aún tallando parte de mi rostro con mi muñeca, esperando a ambientarme para continuar. Pero de repente, me sobresalté, sintiendo un golpe en mi garganta, apurándome a acercar el cesto de basura, inclinándome a este, expulsando todos los desechos de mi estómago.

No ha sido nada agradable.

Temblorosa, hasta cierto punto, me puse de pie y caminé en dirección al baño, adentrándome a éste. Principalmente, dirigiéndome hacia el espejo.

Maquillaje corrido, mi cabello hecho un desastre, mi vestido manchado… No recuerdo bien qué fue lo que ocurrió anoche. Además, tengo resaca, y no me siento bien. No puedo presentarme a clase así, por lo menos no por hoy.

Tomé un baño y me arreglé. Aprovechando el estar sola, dándome oportunidad de ordenar la habitación y terminar otros asuntos pendientes; intenté comunicarme con Sasha y Armin, pero ninguno me respondió.

Tras dejar pasar otro rato, aun después de haber descansado, seguí sintiendo mi cuerpo pesado y cansado. A lo que opté por salir a dar una vuelta por los edificios, esperando poder estirarme y refrescarme.

Entonces, entre los pasillos, encontrándome con Arlert y Braus, con quienes anteriormente intentaba comunicarme.

— ¡ _Mikasaa_! — gritó Sasha, corriendo en dirección a mí a abrazarme. Su chillona voz llegando a causarme una leve punzada en la sien—. ¿Ya estás bien? No quería molestarte en la mañana…— farfulló, tomándome por los hombros.

—Sí…— mascullé, acariciando mi sien, borrosa.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? No te vi durante todo el día…— mencionó Armin, acercándose por detrás de la castaña, momentos después pausando, habiendo ya examinado la situación y mi estado. Algo que no llegó a sorprenderle.

—Eso no importa ahora— digo, en bajo.

—Bueno…— comenzó Sasha—. Entonces, ¿ya estás lista?

— ¿Para qué, o qué? — inquirí, desconcertada, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Hoy es el primer viaje del club—respondió Armin, ahora emocionado y sonriente, algo que en principio intentó cubrir. No obstante, denotaba ya en el brillo de sus ojos.

Lo había olvidado por completo. Era hoy.

Tras habernos encontrado, caminé con ambos al estacionamiento; y mientras estos conversaban, yo me mantuve por detrás de ellos, con la vista perdida, sintiendo aún las secuelas en mi sistema.

Llegados al parqueadero, nos encontramos con el resto de los miembros actuales, a excepción de Nanaba y Mike, quienes al parecer no asistirán.

—Bien— carraspeó Zoe, teniendo la atención de todos—, como hay que ocupar menos autos para hacer un mayor ahorro, he tenido que organizarnos por grupos de cinco— punteó—. En el primero serían Reiner, Bertholdt, Connie, Ymir y Krista. Seguidos de Erwin, Moblit, Levi, Sasha y Mikasa. Y por último Eren, Armin, Jean, Marco y yo.

—Pero yo-

— _Sht_ — asilenció Hanji, señalando a los demás para organizarse, saliendo de su posición para entonces apartarme con ella a unos metros del grupo, jalando de mi brazo. Siendo el momento en que me solté cuando procedió a hablar.

—Mikasa, por favor, déjalo así— dijo Hanji, en voz baja, casi a tono de orden con una mezcla de ruego —. Sólo por esta vez, te lo prometo.

—Pero-

—Por favor — insistió, mirando de reojo al grupo—. No quiero tener nada que ver con Erwin en estos momentos— agrega, susurrando, cabizbaja.

—Hanji, es que en verdad… Quiero ir con Eren y Armin, ellos… — había comenzado, empero, titubeé, al ver el cambio en la actitud de Hanji al escucharme refutar. Advirtiéndole alicaída, algo que no me pareció demasiado normal en ella.

—Está bien… — accedí, dimitida. Creo que habría pedido lo mismo en una situación igual a la suya. Pero por una parte ha estado bien, me he evitado incomodidades.

Eren y Reiner salieron con sus respectivos grupos, a diferencia de nosotros, pues permanecimos un poco más en el estacionamiento, pues el capitán Erwin volvió a los edificios por algo. Ya de regreso, nos hizo seguirle al parqueadero de profesores, algo que nos extrañó tanto a Sasha como a mí.

En éste, caminando por la extensión de varios lotes, de repente, escuchando el pitido de un auto. O en realidad, una camioneta. Una Suburban negra igual a la de Grisha, aunque más reciente, he de suponer.

Sasha y yo seguimos hasta las puertas de la segunda cabina detrás del azabache mayor, quien se encargó de abrir la puerta, dando paso a Braus. Seguido de ella, yo.

Y antes de que él subiera, mientras me acomodaba sobre el asiento, logré notar cierto odio en la mirada de Levi hacia el mayor. Quien suspiró, descontento.

En cuanto a Moblit, este parece cansado, o incluso puede que se encuentre en las mismas que yo, con resaca.

Entre el orden y la espera a la salida, me permití recargar contra el asiento, exhausta. Sin embargo, ante mi intento de descanso, me sobresalté, alerta. Advirtiendo el sonido de una bolsa de plástico tronar, o bien, abrirse. A lo que por inercia, me giré hacia Sasha. Está comiendo, y otra vez tiene su mochila hasta el tope de comida.

—No podrás entrar con eso al museo— solté.

— ¡¿ _Eh_?! ¿Por qué? — cuestionó, enajenada.

—No te dejarán entrar con comida — replico, estirando mi brazo a la maleta. Pero al prevenir mi intención, Sasha la aprensó contra su cuerpo.

— _Oe,_ mocosa — llamó Levi —. Guarda eso, ahora — ordenó, hastiado. Su áspera voz logrando ocasionarme un raro escalofrío. Algo que provocó la obediencia de Braus, asustada.

Habiendo salido apenas del campus tocó luz roja. Algo que nos hizo percatar de los autos de los otros dos grupos justo a varios metros de nosotros, esperándonos para continuar el trayecto juntos.

— _Mikasa, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?_ — escucho preguntar a Sasha, preocupada, palpando mi rostro hasta conseguir despertarme—. Te ves mal— comenta.

— ¿Llegamos? — consulté, inclinándome, desvanecida.

— Sí. Pero dime qué te pasa— insta.

—No es nada… Me duele la cabeza, sólo eso— repliqué, siendo interrumpida por el carraspeo de alguien.

Giré mi cabeza en dirección al carraspeo, encontrando a Levi abajo, esperando a que salgamos.

Me deslicé sobre el asiento hasta llegar a la puerta, secundada de Sasha, quien se mantiene a mi lado, rozando mi brazo con sus manos, de modo preventivo, lo que busqué evitar; entonces coloqué mi pie en el escalón, pero me tambaleé.

— ¡Mikasa! — clamó Braus, no alcanzando a detenerme.

Sentí una opresión marcándose bajo mi pecho, en el abdomen, haciéndome sentir cómo el aire quedaba atrapado, bloqueado en mi diafragma, provocándome dolor.

—Deberías tener cuidado, mocosa— espetó Levi, aguardándome en su brazo, sosteniéndome. Algo que no rechacé, aferrándome a él. Momentos después volviendo a sentir el ácido en mi garganta, huyendo de su agarre, corriendo al cesto de basura.

Sigo con estas malditas nauseas.

— _Ay…_ — manifestó Hanji al llegar a mi lado, haciendo una mueca de desagrado, buscando algo en su bolso—. Perdóname, Mikasa. Es mi culpa que estés así— mencionó, entregándome una botella de agua junto a una pastilla, regalándome además un pañuelo.

¿Su culpa? ¿De qué habla?

Tomé asiento en la banqueta frente a la entrada del museo, tomando aire y descansando mientras Armin y Hanji organizan las cosas. En mi abstracción, mirando fijamente sin dirección alguna, no percibiendo cuando llegó a mi lado hasta que oí su voz.

— ¿En verdad no recuerdas nada de anoche? — preguntó el azabache, metódico.

—Por más que lo intento… No— comunico, ahora cayendo en cuenta de mi vista al cielo.

—Eso ocurre por seguir a la Cuatro Ojos de mierda— soltó Levi, en un tono tirando a burla, empero, conservando su semblante con indiferencia. Tal vez en regaño.

Le miré, de reojo. Ciertamente en preparatoria parecía más alto. Y ahora resulto ser yo.

— ¡ _Hey_! — llamó Hanji, anunciando que está todo listo para entrar. Y yo me adelanté, dejando al mayor por detrás de mí, solo.

Los grupos permanecieron de la misma manera, y cada uno se le asignó un guía para el recorrido, quedando separados por tramos. Por otra parte, al inicio del mismo, a Sasha se le retiró la mochila hasta el fin del trayecto.

A lo largo de éste, se nos fueron presentando piezas históricas, como pinturas, objetos, fósiles, etcétera. Todo dividido por zonas, ya fuese por épocas o culturas. Entre mediados, llegando a encontrarnos con otros de los grupos.

Y tras muestras y explicaciones, finalmente coincidimos en un área en específico, la cual nos sirvió más de descanso. Supongo ya estamos por acabar.

Tomé asiento en el banco central de la sala, examinando de todo un poco con la mirada, obteniendo una vista panorámica del lugar, admirando todo con detalle, casi girando sobre mi misma.

Hay poca iluminación, pero se puede apreciar la forma circular de la sala, con varios aparadores de luces resplandecientes, mostrando información mixta.

Mientras que, en tanto al resto, no hay nada relevante. Cada quien se encuentra con su grupo; Reiner, quien parece querer hacerse el interesante, dándole a Connie información sin sentido. Mientras que, Armin, Marco, Hanji y Moblit parecen discutir de algo.

En cambio, los cinco restantes, se encuentran apartados del resto, cada quien por su lado.

— ¡ _Mikasa_! — exclamó Sasha, buscando espantarme, lo que no le funcionó —como ya es de costumbre—, pero sí reavivó cierto nivel de dolor en mi cabeza. Y tomó asiento conmigo, está bebiendo algo.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? — interrogué.

— No me veas así— reprochó, haciendo puchero. Abrazando la botella a ella—. Hay máquinas expendedoras aquí adentro. Además, es una bebida, no comida— eximió Sasha—. Y dime, ¿qué tal las cosas con Levi? — inquirió, insinuante.

—Sasha… Ya te lo dije, eso ya tiene tiempo— contesté.

—Pero te gustaba, ¿no? Y si te gustaba, significa que te parecía lindo o algo— argumentó—. Y si antes te parecía lindo, ¿ahora qué piensas? — preguntó.

— Basta…— mascullé, hastiada.

—Bueno, si no quieres hablar de Levi… ¿Qué tal de Jean? No ha dejado de verte desde hace rato…— comentó, alertándome.

Alcé la mirada, comprobando lo dicho por Sasha. Por ínfimos segundos logré admirarle, pero Jean apartó sus ojos casi al instante.

—Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué acabo de escuchar? — intervino una tercera voz, burlona—. A la Ackerman le gusta el enano… Eh— insinuó, abrazándonos a Sasha y a mí de los hombros, sonriendo.

—N-no— respondí, empujándome de Zoe—. No me gusta— negué de nuevo, tratando de remendar mi titubeo anterior, frunciendo el ceño. Pero Hanji continuó.

Y tras un rato más, salimos del museo. Por lo que Hanji propuso salir a comer, lo que fue favorecido por el resto. Pero para sorpresa de Eren y mía, era el restaurante de Carla, en la Plaza Ehrmich.

La llegada al restaurante fue extraña, pues Hanji y Carla parecían conocerse ya; además de que esta última me recibió emocionada, abrazándome sin previo aviso.

Hanji, Levi, Eren y yo tuvimos que ocupar una mesa aparte, pues el resto se dividió entre otras dos, y ya no quedó lugar para nosotros.

Los mayores se sentaron juntos, frente a Eren y a mí. La castaña, comenzando a comentar un par de cosas relacionadas al club.

—Erwin, Armin y yo ya lo hablamos y, depende de cómo salió este viaje se hará el próximo. Pero lo más seguro es que sea el mes que viene, al zoológico — comentó Zoe.

— ¿Dentro de un mes? — inquirió Eren, disconforme e incrédulo —. Es demasiado, ¡a este paso sólo iremos a dos lugares más y se acabó! —reclamó.

— Calma, calma. Tampoco es de exagerar — expresó Hanji, con ademán —. Si nos va bien, hay posibilidades de que pueda haber salidas más frecuentes — explicó —. Pero sólo digo… — agregó, volviendo a su plato.

— _Oe_ , Jaeger — llamó. El silencio, nuevamente volviendo a ser interrumpido, esta vez de proveniencia de extrañar. Levi —. De casualidad… — comenzó —. ¿Conoces a Isabel Magnolia? — consultó, admirando fijamente al rostro de Eren, con recelo.

A lo que, desconcertado, Eren afirmó, cabeceando —. Es una _conocida_ mía… ¿Por qué el interés? — preguntó, cuidadoso al revelar, curioso. Pues en verdad, es su prima.

El mayor pareció sobresaltarse por un momento, puede que tomado por sorpresa. Pero por la forma en que le mirábamos se negó a responder, bajando la cabeza, dando un profundo respiro. No supimos ni qué demonios había pasado.

— Y… ¿Ya se están preparando para el juego? — preguntó Hanji, buscando romper el hielo, emocionada.

— ¿Puedo? — interrumpió Armin, justo antes de que Eren pudiera proceder. Le hice un espacio, y se colocó a mi lado.

—Te va bien ese corte, Armin— comentó Hanji, amable.

—G-gracias—respondió el rubio, nervioso. E indirectamente, lo tomé como un cumplido.

Luego de haber conversado un rato y haber terminado de comer nos dimos por servidos. Armin tomó la decisión de entregar el reporte, algo en que Hanji le apoyó. Por lo que volvimos al campus, aunque por una parte, estuvo bien que lo hiciéramos temprano.

« ¿Sabes? Igual te vendría bien un corte de cabello a ti también» comentó Eren, poco antes de volver a su auto para regresar a casa. Y lo consideraré.

Sasha y Krista me dejaron sola, pues tuve que ver otros asuntos con Armin. Por lo que al terminar, tuve que marchar a la residencia en solitario. Cuando, en mi camino al edificio, me encontré con Jean.

— Ah… Mikasa — nombró, acercándose hacia mi posición, nervioso. Su presencia, de alguna manera, causándome nervios también. No puedo evitar sentirme incómoda con él —. ¿E-estás bien? — consultó.

—Sí… — me encogí de hombros, evitando mirarle. Expulsando un pesado suspiro, agobiada —. Bueno. Yo… Tengo que irme — señalé, tratando de pasar, evitándole. No obstante, me detuvo, sosteniendo de mi brazo.

—Mikasa… Hay algo de lo que me gustaría conversar contigo — mencionó Jean —. ¿Podríamos…? Será rápido— procuró, instándome. La persistencia de su mirada, forzándome a ceder, por más que quise eludirle.

 **Levi**

Llegados al piso correspondiente de mi habitación Mike ya no se encontraba, y varias de sus pertenencias se encontraban dispersas sobre su parte de la habitación, con ello, advirtiendo el armario igual desordenado, y la falta de una de las maletas en éste. Lo que llegó a sorprender a Hanji.

Empero de la comodidad y tranquilidad, tras sacar el tema, inevitablemente terminamos por tener una fuerte discusión, llegado el punto en que en medio de la desesperación y las riñas, Zoe rompió el llanto, de manera inconsolable.

Aferrada a mí, rogando entre lamentos por mi silencio, arrugando mi camisa entre sus manos, resollando y dejando su mucosidad. La escena, provocándome mayor desagrado y molestia.

No obstante, por otra parte sospecho que, estoy en una situación parecida a la suya.

* * *

Erwin no ha asistido, debido a que se encuentra en reposo; y Mike salió de la ciudad durante el fin de semana con Nanaba. Por lo que mi última, y única opción para pareja de entrenamiento, fue Auruo.

— Púdrete, maldito— espetó Brossard, casi escupiéndome en la cara, tratando de tirarme. Sin embargo, le llevé primero al suelo—. ¡Era inocente! — masculló, sacudiéndose violentamente, intentando empujarme lejos de su cuerpo. Cosa que no logró.

— ¡Suficiente, Ackerman! — intervino el coach, separándonos a Brossard y a mí con ayuda de otros dos.

— ¿Qué le pasa, Ackerman? Sólo ha estado causando problemas desde que volvió— soltó Shadis—. Hirió al capitán del equipo, atacó a Jaeger en las pruebas, ¿y ahora esto? — cuestionó, suspicaz—. Hablaremos seriamente de esto…— advirtió—. A la banca— ordenó.

— _Tch_ — gruñí, girando sobre mis talones. Entonces, escuchando cómo Auruo se burlaba a espaldas de mí acorde caminaba a las gradas.

 _Idiota_.

Seguí sobre mis pasos, abstraído. Hasta llegar al área del descanso, de reojo advirtiendo una silueta a las cercanías, volviendo la vista a ésta, fortuitamente, enfrentándome a los ojos de Ackerman.

* * *

 **Hanji**

—No creo que pueda la próxima semana— excusó Ackerman—, tengo varios trabajos por hacer— agregó.

—E-está bien, no te preocupes— respondió Jean, caminando junto a la azabache, mirando un poco nervioso hacia sus lados—. P-por cierto, te ves muy linda hoy— comentó—. Bueno, siempre… ya sabes— titubeó.

—Ah…— osciló Mikasa. Al parecer, el cumplido le tomó por sorpresa, pues no supo qué más responder. En el acto, llevando un mechón de su cabello por detrás de su oreja, tímida.

Kirschtein volvió a echar otra ojeada a sus espaldas, para de repente, inclinarse hacia la Ackerman.

— ¡ _Hey_! —clamé, saliendo de mi escondite, metiéndome entre Mikasa y Jean, sobresaltándoles con el imprevisto saludo. Ambos, de cierta manera, avergonzados. Sobretodo el de ojos ámbar, quien mira en dirección opuesta, cubriendo parte de su mandíbula.

—Creí que estábamos solos…— escuché a Kirschtein musitar, casi sin voz—. ¡N-nos vemos más tarde! — farfulló, huyendo a su habitación con rapidez, mascullando por lo bajo.

— _Hm_ … Vaya— comencé, expectativa—. ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? — pregunté, divertida. Más no respondió, manteniéndose estática, estoica—. ¿No me responderás? _Bueno_ …— jugué—. Entonces acompáñame— expuse, tomando de su mano, jalándole conmigo.

— ¿Qué? No — reaccionó Mikasa, deteniendo, sin llegar a soltarse —. ¿A dónde?

—A la habitación de Levi — revelé, intentando seguir con Ackerman de carga.

—Estaré ocupada, tengo cosas que hacer. No puedo — expresó, tratando de aparentar seriedad.

¿A caso cree que no me he dado cuenta de que es sólo una excusa?

—Anda. Ya estás aquí, y no falta mucho — insisto, pero sigue negando —. ¿Por qué siguen llevándose mal? Si la vez del museo ustedes dos ya estaban mejor — comento, sin recibir respuesta —. Sólo es un rato… — suplico.

—Que hayamos hablado no significa que me agrade — escupió, mordaz —, y sólo fue repentino, por el asunto de mi mareo.

—Mikasa… _Por favor_ — canturreo. Mas no le convenzo —. Mira — empiezo, volviéndome a su lado, abrazándole por sobre los hombros —. Te contaré un poco de él — propuse —. Levi… Antes que nada, es un fanático por la limpieza; no sabe dibujar ni cocinar… — cavilo, mirando a Mikasa de reojo.

Volteó los ojos, pero al parecer le causa gracia.

—Se queda dormido en las sillas, le gusta el té negro, le gustaría ser más alto… ¡Ah! Y de pequeño iba al baño de mujeres — continuo, logrando percibir un leve soplido burlón por parte de la azabache —. Le gustan las mujeres altas… — insinué, finalizando.

Con este último comentario, llegando a sorprender a Mikasa —. O bueno, eso creo que fue sarcasmo… — excusé, por la forma en que reaccionó con anterioridad.

Fue difícil pero después de un par de minutos, hastiada de mi insistencia, logré convencerla y nos dirigimos a la habitación del enano.

En un principio fue incómodo para el par de azabaches, pues quedaron lado a lado. Pero poco a poco, a pesar de sus diferencias, fueron tomando confianza al hablar con el otro. Incluso Mikasa llegó a ayudar.

Pero pasadas las horas, invadida por el cansancio, intentando resistir, quedó dormida a un costado de Levi.

— Tiene buen trasero, ¿verdad, _enano_? — pregunté, mordaz.

— ¿ _Huh_? — volteó al instante hacia mí—. No estaba viendo su trasero— negó. Pero tras revisar sus palabras, chasqueó la lengua.

— ¡Te atrapé infraganti! — exclamé, riendo. Parece molesto—. Bueno, no su trasero quizá. Pero sí a ella, ¿o no?

—Tch— gruñó, tirando su cabeza de lado.

—Si no responderás a eso, al menos admite que se ve linda mientras duerme— sugiero, recibiendo por parte del Ackerman su ceño fruncido, acompañado ya con una expresión de molestia.

—La mocosa me importa una mierda. Sigamos con esto— ordenó, alzando la libreta, señalando algo en ésta.

Poco más tarde, decidí ir a por unos cafés, esto para poder recuperar energía y seguir con los apuntes. Pero al volver me encontré con la sorpresa de que, Levi se había quedado dormido, cerca de Mikasa.

No pude evitarlo, y terminé por tomarles una foto a ambos. Hecho ello, procediendo a retirarme de la habitación.

 **Mikasa**

Ya verá Hanji cuando vuelva a verla. Confié en ella, ¿y ahora esto? Todo por tratar de ser más agradable. En primera, no debí haber aceptado acompañarla.

Me quedé dormida, ¡en una habitación que ni siquiera era mía! Hanji _siquiera_ se preocupó por despertarme y sacarme de ahí. Y en suma, al despertar me encontré con Levi, quien también dormía, al lado mío.

Volví hacia mi residencia lo más pronto que pude, molesta. Llegada a ésta, tirándome a la parte baja de la litera, en mi cama.

— ¡ _Maldición_! — bramé, tirando una de mis almohadas contra la pared.

— ¿Qué sucede, Mikasa? — escuché a Krista preguntar. No me había dado cuenta de que se encontraba aquí.

Y asimismo, caí en cuenta de mi _infantil_ berrinche, como habría dicho Hanji.

Comencé a respirar profundo, tratando de recuperar mi cordura y disminuir mi cólera.

— ¿Te sientes mal? — consultó, desconcertada.

—N… — pausé, resoplando, volviendo a inspirar con profundidad —. No, estoy bien — respondí, tomando asiento. Mantuvo su mirada fija por varios segundos, hasta que finalmente decidió retirarse al baño.

Tomé mi celular, divagando entre las notificaciones de éste durante un rato, ya tranquila. Empero, al mirar la hora, corrí de inmediato hacia el baño.

Estando en éste, llegando a exaltar a Krista, quien se hizo a un lado y me permitió colocarme en el lavabo. Solté mi cabello y lo volví a recoger nuevamente en una coleta; acto secundo, abrí la llave, y me incliné, comenzando a lanzar chorros de agua fría en mi rostro. Terminando por aplicar crema humectante.

— ¿Saldrás? — inquirió Krista, a lo que afirmé —. Déjame ayudarte — propuso, tomando su caja de maquillaje.

—No necesito arreglarme tanto, es algo aquí dentro de la universidad — solté.

—Lo acabas de decir, no necesitas arreglarte tanto. Así que, al menos déjame ponerte un poco de maquillaje — instó, colocándose a mi lado.

Accedí, por más que me pesase.

Aunque me alegro de que Krista entienda que no me gusta usar mucho el maquillaje, sólo en ocasiones especiales. De hecho ni pensaba en maquillarme, pero insistió, al igual que el día de la fiesta de Hanji.

—No sé si sólo soy yo, pero he notado que te has vuelto más sociable ahora que entramos a la universidad. Ya no eres tan seria como antes — comenta, terminando de dar unos toques.

No supe cómo responder a eso, por lo que sólo le miré.

—Ya puedes mirarte — mencionó, girándome sobre la silla.

Parece que estoy natural, aunque me veo un poco diferente. Creo que Krista ha hecho resaltar las facciones femeninas de mi rostro, y me gusta. Tal vez después le pida consejos. Aunque, estoy comenzando a dudar.

— Así te verás linda para Jean— comentó, esbozando una ligera sonrisa. Sobresaltándome.

* * *

 _¡Hasta aquí! ¿Qué tal todo hasta ahora? 7u7._

 _Lo de Isabel casi no tiene demasiada relevancia en la historia en verdad, pero quería utilizarlo. A menos que más adelante halle la manera de hacerlo, pero dudo que llegue al punto. En un_ _principio pensaba meterla en algún momento de Red Rover, sin embargo lo descarté. Pero podría decirse que, ha provocado un poco de curiosidad en Levi el hecho de que Eren y Mikasa sean "conocidos" de Isabel._

 _Lo de que Levi iba de pequeño al baño de mujeres sé que fue un error de traducción en el OVA, pero quería agregarlo. ¿A quién no le daría risa eso? JAJAJAJAJ._

 _Me parece que de este capítulo no me queda más por comentar... Así que esperaré a ver qué dicen ustedes, JAJAJAJ. ¡Hasta la próxima semana!_

 ** _Gaia Neferet:_** _Pues lo tie... tuvo (?). Aún falta tratar bien ese punto xD. Pero dicen que del odio nace el amor, y viceversa xd. Chica comelona nunca muere... Ah, que no era así xD. Comió mucho o algo que le cayó mal, se empachó o tuvo una infección, en verdad no lo especifiqué, pero entre más coma tiene mayor inmunidad a las enfermedades (?), jajaja xd._

 _Ymir... siempre estará para quienes le importan cueste lo que cueste_ — _inserte corazón_ —. _En verdad agradezco bastante que te esté gustando... Y bueno, ahora a continuar... (?)._

* * *

 _Hoy ando un poco dudosa, no tengo idea de por qué. Pero lo prometido es deuda_ — _sí es así, ¿no?_ —, _capítulo cinco el día de hoy. Hope you liked it xd._


	6. CAPÍTULO VI: Preocupación

_¡Qué tal! Estoy muy emocionada, y es que, supongamos que estos primeros capítulos, fueron el arco de introducción, donde se ve el inicio de varias relaciones y el sesate de próximos eventos_ _—como ya expliqué en el capítulo tres—._

 _Todo lo de este capítulo no lo había planeado escribir en un principio, pero tras dar una revisada en mi línea del tiempo, no cuadraba y lo tuve que acomodar aquí; s_ _e supone que lo que no tenía planeado iba a pertenecer a parte del quinto, pero lo recorté para que no se extendiera más. Pues incluso lo que iba originalmente en el quinto —lo ocurrido después del juego— quedó en el capítulo ocho. Así que al final todo eso que quería en el quinto quedó en este capítulo, el séptimo y el octavo. Sé que es muy confuso._

 _Pero por una parte está bien, ya que en este y en los otros dos capítulos siguientes desarrollé "mejor" las cosas, pues si hubiese seguido como estaba, habrían muchos huecos. Y lo que se viene luego, en los siguientes arcos, me emociona aún mucho más y me encanta._

 _Les dejo otro capítulo más a su disposición, que por cierto, es uno de los más largos_ _—inclusive casi a comparación del diecisiete_ _—, y uno de los que más me costó revisar y editar. Espero que puedan disfrutarlo tanto como yo._

* * *

 _CAPÍTULO VI: Preocupación._

* * *

 **Jean**

No había imaginado estar así, tan de repente. Compartiendo el mismo espacio, lado a lado. Aunque me siento bien, aún tengo nervios presentes. Mis compañeros de habitación —Connie, Armin y Marco— no se encuentran, y me quedé solo en la residencia.

Le había propuesto salir, ya fuese fuera del campus o dentro de éste. Yo habría pagado todo, y habría estado dispuesto a hacer lo que ella quisiera con tal de que estuviese bien. No obstante, a salir, prefirió que permaneciéramos en mi habitación e hiciéramos algo sencillo, por incómodo que le resultase.

Y lo entiendo, ya que a pesar de todo lo vivido, actualmente no llevamos demasiado juntos, y prefiere que sea algo más personal.

Y ciertamente, es algo incómodo, pues no hemos intercambiado palabras durante casi toda la noche, a excepción de ciertos momentos, y realmente siento la necesidad de decirle algo. Pero luce demasiado concentrada en la película, o inclusive diría, perdida. Mas no en ésta.

— ¿Estás bien? Te veo preocupada— suelto, observándole. A ello, se mantuvo cabizbaja, cabeceando lentamente de un lado a otro, negando su evidente preocupación. O incluso, cohibimiento—. ¿Segura? — insté.

—Jean…—caviló, suspirando. De repente, tirando sus ojos a un costado, acariciando la zona de sus clavículas, donde intentó tomar el dije de su collar, el cual resbaló de sus dedos—. ¿Le has contado a alguien sobre… lo de _nosotros_? — inquirió, algo intranquila y dudosa.

—Únicamente a Marco— repliqué—. ¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo? — consulté.

Mikasa me observó, en silencio. Momentos después tragando saliva, preparándose para hablar, componiendo una extraña mueca, como si mostrara un mal sabor de boca.

—Es que… Historia lo sabe. De _nosotros_ — informa, insegura al mencionar el _nosotros_ —. No sé cómo fue que se enteró, no le he dicho a nadie de esto. Y… no me agrada para nada la idea— confesó, manteniendo la mirada en el frente, inconscientemente arrugando las cobijas sobre su regazo.

—Hablé con ella, y dijo que lo mantendría en secreto— continuó—, pero no me da confianza.

—Sólo hay que estar tranquilos— pauso, pensativo—. Aunque, no veo lo malo de que la gente lo sepa— digo. Sin embargo, Mikasa me volvió a mirar, seria e incrédula—. Está bien, no creo que sea lo mejor— corregí después de varios segundos.

Mikasa suspiró, volviendo a inclinar su cabeza ligeramente, frotando sus brazos y removiéndose un poco entre las cobijas.

— ¿Tienes frío? — consulté.

—La habitación está fresca— murmuró, apoyando su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama, de esta forma posicionando la almohada y llevando las cobijas a la altura de su cintura.

No tengo el control del _Split_ cerca, ya que normalmente son Marco y Armin quienes se encargan de ello. Por lo que ante la búsqueda de una alternativa, terminé por estirarme al costado de mi cama, del cajón de la mesa de noche, logrando asir uno de mis busos.

—Puedes usar este— mostré, estirándole la prenda—. Puedes pasar al baño para cambiarte— señalo. Sin embargo, no fue necesario. Pues se colocó ésta frente a mí sin ningún problema. Y después de hacerlo, volvió a su posición anterior.

A lo que por reflejo, sin tener intención de ello, le abracé. Llegué a sobresaltarme, incluso la noté hacerlo también, empero, no se opuso de ello. Incluso, después de un rato, se hizo bolita a mi lado, quedando debajo de mi brazo. Aunque siempre, evitando mirarme a los ojos.

Nunca habíamos estado así de cerca el uno del otro, por lo que es un poco vergonzoso para ambos. Ni siquiera yo puedo creer esto. Estamos los dos juntos, abrazados y cobijados. Realmente ahora estamos juntos. Algo que por mucho tiempo, entre mis fantasías, llegué a creer sería absurdo incluso para mí.

De repente, por curiosidad, terminé por girarme a verle. Pero mi sorpresa fue, que ella ya se encontraba haciéndolo, mirándome.

Me hubiera encantado poder detener ese momento todo el tiempo que me fuese posible. Con sus lindos y grises ojos penetrando mi mirada… Robándome un irremediable y susceptible suspiro.

Y sin saber cómo salir de la situación, la tensión aumentó sobre nosotros. Obligándonos a soportar la respiración por largos momentos. Aproximándonos lentamente, escudriñando sobre la mirada el uno del otro.

Su mano entonces, paseándose por mi hombro oscilante, pero permitiéndome un mayor acercamiento. Sin apartar la mirada, dejándome rozar sus labios con sutileza, ayudándome a confirmar la situación. Proviniéndome de cerrar mis ojos, dejándome llevar por su ritmo.

El tiempo pasó, y cada vez se fue volviendo más intenso. Siento mi pulso subir con una velocidad impresionante. Realmente me estoy excitando. Mierda. No quiero que comience a notarse y asustarla, vamos muy rápido. Pero es imposible no sentirme así ahora mismo.

Irremediablemente y sin atajos, tomé de Mikasa por la cintura, atrayéndole hacia mi cuerpo de manera voraz. Acción a la que logré escuchar un pequeño gemido de su parte, lo que provocó una mayor chispa en mí.

Y de manera improvista, sin saber cómo había llegado a ello, aprisionándole contra la cama, ya me encontraba entre sus piernas. Siendo rodeado de la cintura por éstas. Empero, a pesar de ya haber alcanzado este punto, nos detuvimos.

—Jean…— masculló Mikasa, con respiración agitada y cierta angustia, aferrándose a mi camiseta. Estamos en verdad excitados, es más que evidente en su expresión. Pero Mikasa no busca llegar a más, y tengo que respetar eso, por más que me cueste hacerlo. Habíamos quedado en no sobrepasar de los límites.

— _Mierda_ … — refunfuñé, soltando un largo y pesado jadeo unánime su agarre se fue suavizando, permitiéndome entonces separarme de ella y volver a mi posición inicial—. Per-

—Rea-

Pausamos, cayendo en cuenta de la interrupción entre ambos, reparando en los ojos del otro. Instantes después evitando encararnos ante el bochorno. Hubo un largo silencio, y casi plena oscuridad, a excepción de la luz emanada por la televisión, alertándome.

—D-deberíamos seguir viendo la película— sugiero, señalando a la televisión, nervioso. Le miré por el rabillo de mi ojo, notando cómo asentía con delicadeza, titubeando ligeramente.

Ambos nos levantamos un poco sobre la cama, y volvimos a acomodarnos. Entretanto, logrando cubrirme con el edredón, tratando aún de calmarme. Siento mi corazón latir precipitadamente, de la misma manera en que mi abultada entrepierna lo hace ahora, provocándome molestia.

De repente, en momentos, notándole mirar en dirección a su celular, como si esperara algo con desesperación, alguna llamada o algún mensaje, que nunca llegó. Advirtiéndole desistir de la situación.

Ya pasado el tiempo, poco a poco se fue recuperando la ambientación en la que nos encontrábamos con anterioridad, permitiéndonos relajarnos de la tensión creada minutos antes. De esta forma, consiguiendo el que Mikasa volviera a estar cerca de mí.

Durante ratos, asomándome de reojo a ella, advirtiendo que se mantiene quieta, pero a su vez, parece estar cómoda descansando contra mi cuerpo. De manera placentera.

* * *

Nos acabamos de reunir en el _Starbucks_ del campus antes de comenzar el adiestramiento de hoy. Los fines de semana no entrenamos, pero hoy parecer ser especial. Supongo, por el juego próximo a venir.

Entre los que nos juntamos, encontrándose Marco y Armin, quienes fueron testigos de la situación entre Mikasa y yo, encontrándonos durmiendo juntos la noche anterior. Además de Jaeger, con quien nos encontramos de camino.

— No hicieron nada indecente, ¿cierto? — cuestionó Marco, mirándome fijamente, estando sentado frente a mí.

— ¿Quién hizo algo indecente? — intervino Eren, acercándose junto a Mikasa. Ésta, trayendo consigo la caja de los frappuccinos de café y los tés que solicitamos.

A pesar de ello, nadie pareció responder a la pregunta de Eren, ignorándole por completo. Algo que sorprendentemente dejó pasar sin ninguna queja, pasándose a uno de los lados de la mesa, tomando asiento junto a Armin. Mientras que Mikasa ocupó el lado opuesto, quedando a mi derecha.

Es curioso, pues actualmente los que nos encontramos en la mesa nos conocemos desde la preparatoria.

— ¡Mikasa! — exclamó Sasha, abrazando a la aludida por la espalda, aliviada. Irrumpiendo la tranquilidad de la mesa —. ¿Qué sucedió? Anoche no volviste a la habitación — expresó, asustada.

Ante la declaración, mostrándose algo de desconcierto por parte de Jaeger. Y las miradas de complicidad no haciéndose esperar entre Mikasa, Armin, Marco y yo, con nervios. Seguido del que la castaña pareció notar otra irregularidad.

— ¿Y esto? — Braus señaló el buso —. ¿Dónde estuviste?

—Estuvo conmigo — interrumpió Hanji, apoyándose contra el hombro de Eren —, no hay nada de qué preocuparse— expresó.

 _Gracias._

Aunque el problema ahora, es que ella también sabe por mi descuido de ayer.

Hanji miró en dirección a Mikasa, suspicaz. Recibiendo como respuesta de ésta el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué pasa? —inquirió la mayor, juguetona. Mikasa retiró la mirada, molesta—. _Oh_ …— comenzó Zoe—. Ya veo— sonrió—. Vamos a hablar— propuso, retirándose de Eren, dirigiéndose ahora hacia la Ackerman.

—No— respondió, indiferente. Evitando cruzar mirada con Hanji.

—Anda. No sigas molesta… Esta vez no te dejaré sola— dijo. ¿A qué se refiere? No creo que tenga relación con nosotros, y tampoco parece ser una indirecta sarcástica a la situación—. Jean, convéncela— soltó Hanji de la nada, ahora refiriéndose a ello, a manera de chantaje.

Mikasa y yo nos sobresaltamos a la mención, mientras que Eren seguía pareciendo sorprendido, dudoso ante los hechos _mencionados_.

—Bien— replicó Mikasa, bufando, tomando su maletín y café en manos. Procediendo a marcharse con Zoe.

— ¿Por qué tú? — cuestionó Eren, incrédulo.

—No tengo idea— mentí, encogiéndome de hombros. Y de repente, irrumpiendo en nuestro duelo de miradas, un molesto sonido llamó nuestra atención. Ambos girándonos en dirección a éste. Sasha sonríe, con espuma rodeando sus labios, y uno de los envases vacío en sus manos.

 **Mikasa**

Entre alegatas y una larga caminata, continuamos a lo largo de los edificios de las residencias. Entretanto, escuchando a Hanji tratar de convencerme y de _disculparse_ a lo sucedido con Levi, sin caer en cuenta, de que terminamos por llegar a su habitación.

Yo le esperé, sentada sobre su cama. Desde el baño, oyéndole seguir alegando mientras terminaba de prepararse.

A su salida, viéndole más diferente de lo normal. Como si no se tratase de la misma Hanji. Pues además de llevar el uniforme del equipo no portaba sus gafas, y dejó su cabello suelto. Ese cambio radical, haciéndole lucir más linda.

Volvimos al exterior, esta vez encaminándonos al campo de football. Ahora en mayor acuerdo la una con la otra. En eso, Hanji llegándome a contar el que se siente incómoda durante los estiramientos. Más tarde, advirtiendo el por qué.

Pues no basta con que ya sea porrista, sino también el uniforme que utilizan para las prácticas y la cierta exposición de su cuerpo hace que llame la atención, sobretodo de los jugadores. Los cuales no creo después de las fotos, vayan pasarlo por inadvertido.

Y tratando de ignorar aquello, saqué mi laptop, de esta manera continuando con mis trabajos y repasando material importante. Aunque me detuve un par de veces a seguir el entrenamiento.

Y con ello, he notado de alguna manera que, el quarter back, cada que tiene oportunidad, pone los ojos en Hanji durante un _largo_ lapso de tiempo. Incluso apreciando que ha reaccionado molesto y preocupado en lo que refiere a Zoe.

Agregando a ello, el que Hanji es _Flyer_ del equipo de animación —aparentemente se divierte siéndolo—, y requiere un riesgo. He de suponer sus reacciones.

Por otro lado, viendo a Levi enfadarse ya un par de veces al perder ventaja contra los novatos; Eren dando todo lo que puede, entregándose al entrenamiento. Mientras que Jean, él me dedicó uno de sus touchdowns — y único—.

Todo llegando a concluir poco más tarde, casi al atardecer, llevándome a darme cuenta de lo poco que logré avanzar ante mi distracción sobre el campo y de que olvidé llamar a Armin.

—Te gusta verme fracasar, ¿no es así, mocosa? — inquirió Levi tras haber pasado a mi lado, mordaz.

— ¿De qué hablas? — cuestioné, girándome a observarle.

Él se detuvo a tan solo unos cuantos peldaños de mí, y al verme resopló, como si la respuesta fuera obvia e intentara burlarme de su persona.

Creo que, últimamente no he estado demasiado consiente de mis acciones o reacciones.

— ¡Levi! — llamó Zoe, subiendo los escalones a prisa. Momentos antes de alcanzarnos, chasqueando la lengua, el azabache se adelantó a tomar su chaqueta y lanzar ésta Hanji.

—Cúbrete.

Hanji la tomó y se visitó con la americana, agradeciendo a Levi de ello. Para entonces, proceder a dirigirse a él—. ¿Ya hablaron? — inquirió ella, acomodando el cuello de la chaqueta. A lo que Levi le miró con fastidio, resoplando, para acto secundo, negar con la cabeza.

—Hablaré con él después, tengo cosas que darme una ducha— excusó Levi, con cierto desdén.

— ¿Hablas enserio? Si no estás mal. No hueles mal…— intentó Hanji, sin embargo, Levi siguió refutando.

No entiendo qué está sucediendo.

El más bajo hizo una señal con la cabeza, en dirección a los pies de las escaleras. Ahí, otra vez, el rubio observando a Hanji, ahora de manera melancólica. Y en el momento que ésta se giró, Erwin bajó la mirada.

Empero, la señal no era por el capitán, sino por Mike y Nanaba.

Ésta última subió rápidamente las escaleras, pasando de nosotros. Mientras que el más alto seguía intentando subir. Pues varios jugadores se empujaban entre sí, entusiasmados por el resultado del entrenamiento, por lo que no le dejaban cruzar. Hasta que, entre todos, por fin logró salir.

— ¡Nanaba! — clamó Zacharius, siendo detenido por Zoe al llegar a nuestro alcance.

— ¿Siguen peleados o volvieron a pelear? — preguntó la castaña, perspicaz. El rubio respiraba agresivamente por el cansancio, no respondía—. Mike— instó Hanji.

—Volvimos a pelear…— confesó él, aún tratando de recuperar aire. Pero de manera fortuita, Hanji le tomó por el cuello del jersey, jalándole con brusquedad.

— ¿Qué demonios le hiciste? — inquirió, mirándole con furia. Esta acción propiciándonos a Levi y a mí a entrar en guardia. Mike únicamente le miró, fijo. Mas no dijo nada. Zoe pareció molestarse por ante el silencio, y se movió de manera violenta, lo que nos alertó.

Le tomamos por la espalda, separándole de Zacharius. Hanji forcejea con nosotros, pero no le es del todo posible. Le detuvimos entre ambos.

—Cuatro Ojos— regaña Levi, refunfuñando.

— ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Nanaba?! — exigió saber, bramando—. ¡¿La golpeaste?! ¡¿O acaso intentaste abusar de ella?! —siguió gritando.

—Tch— chasqueó Levi, interponiéndose entre ambos, silenciándoles—. Si siguen podrían crear un escándalo y no terminará muy bien— masculló el azabache. A esto, logrando apaciguar a Zoe.

— Y más vale que no hayan escuchado lo que dijiste, Hanji, o puedes meter en problemas el equipo— amenazó Levi, tomando a los dos del conflicto por la cabeza, haciéndoles ver toda la atención que habían captado de otros.

La castaña dimitió, y sin más se soltó de Levi, marchándose en dirección a donde había huido Nanaba anteriormente, con una expresión de preocupación marcando su rostro.

* * *

 **Levi**

Tomé asiento, y con ello, un vaso de té que se encontraba sobre la mesa. En mi frente, encontrando a Arlert y a Hanji, quienes revisan varios papeles relacionados con la primera salida del club y acerca de la solitud para la próxima.

De reojo, compartiendo mirada con la Cuatro Ojos, advirtiendo su titubeo en hacerlo, incómoda por la situación al día siguiente de lo ocurrido con Mike y Nanaba.

— Tenemos aprobado para la penúltima semana del próximo mes—comenta Zoe, posicionando sus gafas.

— ¿Sigue en pie lo del zoológico? — inquirió el rubio, recibiendo como respuesta una afirmación. Empero, sobresaltándose. Pues a mi lado izquierdo se encuentra, quejándose, Ackerman II.

— Deberías descansar un poco, Mikasa—aconseja Arlert. Pero la azabache negó con la cabeza, ensimismada en sus asuntos—. Ya llevas casi dos semanas así, descansa. De no ser así, podrías enfermarte — insiste el chico.

Pero Ackerman siguió refutando. Y momentos después, golpeó la mesa, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y respirando profundo. Acto secundo, procediendo a estirarse, y buscar algo sobre la superficie de la mesa unánime mantenía su mirada fija en la pantalla.

Y al no encontrar nada, alzó la cabeza, mirándome un par de segundos, indiferente.

— ¿Era tuyo? — inquirí, despreocupado y con una ceja alzada, agitando el vaso que había tomado antes frente a su rostro. No obstante, me ignoró, resoplando. Y continuó con su labor, a pesar de que el mocoso siguió tratando de convencerle. Ignora a todos.

A mi exasperación, después de haber tomado la decisión abandoné la mesa, para minutos más tarde regresar a ésta.

— _Oe_ — le llamé un par de veces, pero no respondió, abstraída—. No me ignores, mocosa— gruñí, cerrando la tapa de la laptop sobre sus manos. Frunció el entrecejo, y volvió a abrirla, reanudando su ocupación.

— Deja de hacer eso— ordené, hastiado. Y detuve sus manos, obteniendo ahora su estado de atención. Y al haber advertido ambos la acción, volví las mías hacia mi cuerpo, acercando una taza de té caliente.

Titubeante en su expresión, tras dudar, fue acercando sus manos hacia la vasija. Corroborando al ver que yo no hacía nada por detenerle, la tomó entre sus manos, aproximándola a sus labios con lentitud. Sopló, y comenzó a tomar el líquido sorbo por sorbo, dejando de lado sus deberes.

Había dado resultado después de media taza. Se pudo apreciar el cómo los músculos de su rostro se relajaban, al igual que el resto de ella. Pues ya no estaban en la misma postura rígida de antes; menos irritable, medio adormilada y con respiración apacible.

— _Woah_ — exclamó Hanji, fingiendo sorpresa—. ¿La drogaste? — preguntó, seria. Mas no logrando cubrir por completo su tono de burla. Fruncí el ceño, fastidiado—. Sólo era una broma. No me mires así— eximió.

—Tch— chasqueé.

Arlert sopló, liberando la tensión y los nervios con una sutil sonrisa asomando a la comisura de sus labios, estirándose a alcanzar su mochila. Los movimientos del chico siendo captados por Hanji y por mí.

—Sé que te gustará— pronunció el rubio, irguiéndose. Entonces, llamando la atención de la Ackerman. Arlert le extiende un libro, sonriéndole.

La azabache tomó el artefacto, posicionándose sobre su lugar de forma correcta. Ojeando un par de veces el libro, también examinando el exterior—. Le daré una oportunidad— habló finalmente, mirando fija el objeto entre sus manos. Asintiendo en señal de agradecimiento.

Y más tarde, ambos mocosos procedieron a marcharse a su facultad, dejándome a solas con la Cuatro Ojos. Advirtiendo ya sus intenciones.

—La mirabas mucho, y encima te preocupaste por ella— insinúa Hanji, alegre—. ¿Te gusta? — preguntó, sonriendo con emoción.

Le miré, de soslayo, rodando los ojos ante su estúpida suposición, suspirando—. Me tenía harto— escupí.

—Ay, sí…— chistó, sarcástica—. Anda, dime— instó.

— ¿Dirás acaso por qué tu reacción contra Mike? — solté, perspicaz, oteándole. Sorbiendo del último trago de té disponible.

—No me iba quedar de brazos cruzados, Nanaba es mi amiga— espetó.

—Hm— asentí.

—Ahora tú— señaló.

—Es por el asunto de los apellidos— revelé, tranquilo, con la vista perdida en algún punto de la mesa.

— ¿Aún no sabe que también eres Ackerman? — inquirió, perceptible. Ciertamente, no tengo manera de saberlo.

* * *

 **Reiner**

El entrenamiento acabó, y en grupo, comenzamos a marchar fuera del campo, con Krista y Annie encabezando.

—Deberías sonreír— sugiere la más pequeña, formando un arco con sus dedos sobre el rostro de Annie, sobre las comisuras de los labios de ésta. Leonhart, moviendo su cabeza fuera del alcance de Krista, resoplando con cansancio—. Para estar en el equipo eres muy seria…— comenta, tímida.

—Odio estar en esa mierda— escupió Annie, indolente. Fuera de lo usual para ella. Krista le miró, sorprendida y desconcertada. No creyendo la proveniencia de aquellas palabras.

— ¿Entonces por qué entraste a esa _mierda?_ — intervino Eren, mordaz. Dejando de lado su celular.

—No es algo que te incumba, Jaeger— replicó Annie, con un ligero tono de molestia. Dando un par de pasos marcados, adelantándose al resto.

— Pues me interesa, ¿sabes? — exclamó el castaño, imponente—. Porque en primera, ¿por qué una persona estaría haciendo algo que no les gusta? ¿Por qué entraste entonces? Sencillamente podrías salirte si tanto odias estar en el equipo, ¿no? — soltó, soez.

Annie se detuvo, en seco. Provocando al resto hacer lo mismo, esperando a escuchar su respuesta.

— ¿Tú por qué entraste al equipo de football? — inquirió Annie tras haber reflexionado, dándonos la espalda.

—Porque yo lo decidí, ¡porque yo me esforcé! — contestó Eren sin haberlo dudado, orgulloso.

— ¿Incluso sin tener alguna habilidad? — lanzó Annie, con veneno, mirándole de reojo.

Los abucheos y murmullos comenzaron, logrando enojar a Eren, quien trató de irse contra Annie. No obstante, le detuve. Unísono Lenz ya cubría a la rubia, quien ya se había puesto en guardia, atenta.

— ¿A qué vino eso? — le pregunté a Annie, mirándole a través del retrovisor del auto.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, mirando fijamente al otro lado de la ventana. Annie siempre ha sido fría, sin embargo la veo más desanimada de lo normal. Alicaída. Su semblante me parece triste.

De paso, antes de llegar a casa, llegamos al supermercado. Encargándonos de lo pendiente para el resto de la semana.

Una vez estando en la registradora, la cajera que nos atiende se mostró de manera amable. Justo antes de retirarnos, permitiéndose suspirar, comentando algo a mis acompañantes.

—Se ven muy lindos, ¿son pareja? — preguntó, con un aire de sensibilidad.

La rubia le pasó de ella, y se dirigió a tomar las bolsas. Mientras que el más alto sólo reaccionó nervioso, y procedió a seguir a Annie, quien se adelantó a la salida.

— ¿Qué película quieren ver? — consulté, acercándome a la máquina antes de que Bertholdt pudiera avanzar más.

—La que sea está bien — respondió Hoover, colocándose a mi lado.

Cliqueé un par de veces sobre la pantalla, unánime miraba a Annie de reojo, suspicaz —. ¿Tienes uno de diez? — pedí, siendo correspondido por el azabache; finalicé el trámite, y recogí las películas junto al cambio. No sin antes sacar el tema con Bertholdt —. ¿Qué le ocurre a Annie?

—N-no lo sé… — comenzó —, ha estado todo el día así — comentó —. Ha de estar cansada, o algo así…

— ¿La has estado espiando todo el día? — inquirí, burlón. Entonces Bertholdt empezó a negar repetidas veces, nervioso y avergonzado —. Era broma — aclaré, palpando su espalda —. Pero, necesitamos saber qué tiene — planteé. A lo que asintió, caminando sosegado a mi lado.

— ¿Estarán ahí todo el día? — escuchamos a Annie, a unos cuantos metros después de la puerta, esperándonos.

Y con disimulo, golpeé a Bertholdt con el codo, insinuante con la mirada. Y tras entender el mensaje, se acercó a donde Annie, ofreciéndole ayuda con el resto de bolsas de las compras. Pero ella refutó.

Ya al llegar a casa, apenas haber bajado del auto, Annie se dirigió al buzón, escudriñando por algo en éste. Oteando el interior. Resoplando con decepción.

— ¿Sigue sin llegar correspondencia? — preguntó.

— Al parecer — afirmé, abriendo la puerta principal —. Investigaré qué está… pasando con… el correo — dije, entrecortado. Pues empujaba la puerta, ya que esta quedó atascada —. Bertholdt — insté. Acto secundo, siendo ayudado por él.

Ya dentro, cada uno yendo por su lado. Entretanto, advirtiendo a Annie ir en dirección a la sala, posicionándose para dormir sobre el sillón.

Quizá Bertholdt tenía razón.

 **Mikasa**

Estoy justo en el borde de la desesperación, inconscientemente lamentando y golpeteando repetidas veces. Esto, Armin y Levi haciéndomelo saber. Este último ya con fastidio, llegando inclusive a regañarme. Pero es inevitable. Sigo sin poder terminar esto, y ya me tiene harta.

El hecho provocando un par de disputas entre el azabache y yo. En una de las oportunidades, advirtiendo a Hanji colocarse de pie súbitamente. Acto secundo, dando media vuelta a la mesa, inclinándose a nuestra altura. Tomándonos por los hombros a ambos.

— Se ven demasiado tensos— menciona Hanji, mascullando, a regañadientes—. Deberían…— comenzó, propiciándonos a levantarnos de alguna manera—, ir a dar alguna vuelta por ahí— propuso, empujándonos fuera de la mesa.

Ante la acción, sobresaltados, nos giramos hacia ella. Observándole con enajenación. Parece cansada, fatigada y fastidiada. Su desesperación siéndonos de lo más notable a pesar de tratar de mantener la calma.

Y compartiendo miradas, aunque incómodos, al estar en acuerdo, nos retiramos de ahí. Sin saber a dónde iríamos. Todo con tal de no causar un mayor importuno a Hanji.

* * *

Los días pasaron, y sin habernos dado cuenta de ello en un principio, para ambos se volvió de lo más normal; comenzamos a dar caminatas juntos a lo largo del campus, haciéndolo después de un largo rato de trabajos; buscando liberar algo de estrés, arreglando ciertas de nuestras diferencias y conversando un rato.

Inclusive, descubriendo que tenemos cosas en común, por insignificantes que fuesen. Su compañía, haciéndome llegar a sentir más tranquila. Despejada de todo.

Levi, de alguna manera, mostrándose abierto y comprensivo; relajado. Esto además, viéndose reflejado en su rostro. Pues su semblante se suaviza, y suele ser un poco más conversador de lo común, si es que hay algún tema interesante del cual tocar o del cual tiene conocimiento.

En realidad, no es malo, ni tan frío como aparenta o lo es normalmente. O eso me lo parece a mí después de haber estado tratando con él.

Por otro lado, me ha mostrado distintos lugares de la universidad que no había visitado antes o que no conocía, y me ha dado a conocer distintos datos de aquí, los cuales podrían resultar de interés para los curiosos.

Hay un lugar que ha captado bastante mi atención, al cual he querido acercarme. Está conectado con las eminencias, y tiene grandes áreas verdes, en las cuales, parece no haber demasiada gente rondando. Lo que lo haría un lugar tranquilo a visitar. Sin embargo, Levi siempre evita cruzar por ahí, lo que me deja con cierta inquietud.

Seguimos avanzando a lo largo del sendero, unánime mantuve mi mirada fija hacia aquella área, perdiéndola con la distancia. Al volver mi vista hacia el frente, advirtiendo a Levi por varios metros delante de mí, hincado. Y mientras le alcanzaba, frente a él, pude a distinguir otra figura.

El azabache acaricia el pelaje del pastor alemán, examinando a éste de alguna manera. Lo cual se le dificultó, debido a la forma en que el canino se movía con energía. Empero, tras sus intentos, consiguió hacer algo.

—Novecientos cinco…— pude escucharle murmurar, entonces, percibiendo el cómo tomaba la pequeña placa del collar del perro. Soltando ésta momentos después—. Mocosa— alzó la voz, colocándose de pie—. ¿Oíste lo que dije?

—No— repliqué, admirando el pastor. Ensimismada. Tengo una sensación extraña; siento que me estoy olvidando de algo.

Levi resopló, con fastidio—. Vamos— soltó, comenzando a andar.

— ¿A dónde? — inquirí, escuchándole volver a gruñir, pasando de mí. Pero le seguí, intentando descubrir qué era lo que estaba olvidando.

Durante el trayecto, no pudiendo evitar mirar a Levi. Pues éste parece seguir el juego del pastor alemán, y le trata bien.

— ¿Te gustan los perros? — consulté, abstraída. Al no tener respuesta de su parte, procedí a alzar la cabeza. Advirtiendo que el mayor me mira de reojo, con atisbo, pensativo. El canino, instando al azabache a jugar con él ante su ensimismamiento.

— Bastante…— confesó, ahora cabizbajo, siguiendo el pastor con la mirada. Haciendo una larga pausa en su habla. Finalmente omitiendo por hablar, soltando un largo y pesado suspiro.

Continuamos, tranquilamente. Empero, Levi se detuvo unos cuantos metros después, girando en dirección a sus espaldas. Regresando hacia el perro, quien se encontraba tendido sobre la superficie.

Me detuve a esperarle, estirándome y observándole. Prestando atención sobre sus movimientos.

— _Oe_ — llamó al perro, buscando atraerlo. Lo que no funcionó—. Ya casi llegamos con tu estúpido dueño— soltó, colocándose de cuclillas y acariciando la parte superior de la cabeza del canino, esperando a que éste se levantase.

Logrado ello, levantándose a alcanzarme, oteando aún al perro. Momentos después, volviéndose hacia mí, con una indescriptible expresión de pasmo —. ¡ _Ackerman_! —clamó, desconcertándome. Entonces, siendo lo último que escuchase antes del estruendo.

En el preciso momento, sintiendo algo impactar contra mi cuerpo, proviniéndome a aferrarme y balancearme sobre una de mis piernas, cayendo a la superficie en el acto.

— _Kgh_ … _Ah_ — gemí, retorciéndome sobre mi cuerpo.

Comenzando entonces a sentir el eminente dolor en la zona lateral de mi abdomen, y en mi pierna. Ésta última, acompañada de una fuerte quemazón. La caída también, habiendo provocado un golpe en mi codo, lo cual causó que éste se adormeciera y se extendiera a lo largo de mi brazo, logrando incluso llegar a mi mano y dedos.

A metros por detrás de mí, percibiendo una segunda persona igual quejarse. En menor medida.

— ¡ _Gin_! — bramó Levi, pasando por mi costado. Detrás de él, siguiéndole el pastor alemán.

Me siento aturdida, y apenas puedo moverme. No percibo bien el ambiente.

— Levántate — escuché a Levi ordenar después de un rato, acercándose a mi posición. E intenté hacerlo, pero no me fue posible. Aún siento el dolor en las distintas áreas de mi cuerpo. Tuve que volver a mi postura anterior. Advirtiendo el que no lo hacía, promoviéndole a refunfuñar y resoplar, tornando los ojos.

Examinó nuestro alrededor con detenimiento durante unos momentos, dimitido. Entonces, hincándose a mi lado.

—Sostente, mocosa— decretó, colocando mi brazo sobre sus hombros. De esta manera, logré moverme un poco, permitiéndome sentarme. Acto secundo, sintiéndole tomarme por la cintura.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! — solté, removiéndome.

—No te muevas— espetó, volviendo a sostenerme con fuerza —. Te estoy _ayudando_ — eximió, haciendo un irónico énfasis entre dientes en la palabra _ayudando._ Dando un pequeño salto, de forma en que logró cargarme en sus brazos.

—Vaya manera de ayudar… — gemí, habiendo sentido la presión del rebote.

—Di que lo hago, mocosa mal agradecida— objetó, llevándome hacia una de las bancas cercanas sobre el sendero. Dejándome sentada sobre ésta. Hecho ello, arrodillándose frente a mí, levantando mi capri apenas por encima de mi rodilla, examinando el área.

Ahora descubriendo el porqué del ardor previo. Pues parte de mi pierna se encuentra bastante enrojecida, y con algo de piel desgarrada debido al roce con la superficie. En el rostro del mayor, advirtiendo el desagrado provocado por la herida.

Empero, eso no le detuvo. Porque pesar de poder haber evitado seguir presenciando aquella " _asquerosidad",_ como él lo clasificaría, permaneció ahí. Inclusive, viéndose la intención de atender de alguna manera la lesión.

Como acto, utilizando uno de los paños que cargaba consigo, y agua limpia de su botella. Humedeciendo uno de los primeros para limpiar la herida por sí mismo. En algún punto, llegando a provocarme cierta irritación en la zona.

— ¡E-espera! Arde… — clamé, empujándole con debilidad al no lograr alcanzarle.

—Si no se limpia podría infectar — dice, evasivo, levantando mi pierna por el talón.

— ¡ _Kgh ah_! — volví a quejarme. Ante mi reacción, el mayor viéndose contrariado. Con cuidado, comenzando a hacer ciertos movimientos, girando mi pierna de lado a lado. Haciendo pequeños toques con presión a lo largo de mi pierna. Estirando y doblando ésta. A lo que en respuesta, pateé y gemí involuntariamente.

—Deja de patearme— amonestó, tomando mi pierna con firmeza.

— ¡Levi! — volví a gemir, por la fuerza que ejerció.

— ¿Duele demasiado? — consultó. Y asentí, con pesadez. Levi suspiró, agobiado. Pero siguió masajeando los músculos de mi pierna. Tras un lapso de tiempo determinado, finalmente abandonando ésta, dejándola descansar—. Camina— confirió.

Confiada de ello, al no sentir ya el mismo dolor de antes, probé colocarme de pie. Sin embargo, la presión al hacerlo me lastimó.

—Tch…— chasqueó, hastiado. Sin haber dejado de tomar mi antebrazo—. No hay remedio contigo, mocosa — soltó, volviendo a sentarme sobre el banco de metal, también tomando lugar.

Sacó su celular, y revisó incontables veces en éste, como si esperase algo. Sin embargo, _eso,_ no parecía presentarse. Por lo que, después de varios minutos, pareció tomar una decisión, bufando a sí mismo.

—… _s de mierda_ — pude percibirle bisbisear, oscilando en los alrededores. Entonces, brusco, tomó asiento frente a mí, haciendo un espacio entre mis piernas, dándome la espalda—. Sostente bien, mocosa— advirtió, refunfuñando.

Y miré, confundida.

—Muévete, no tengo todo tu tiempo— espetó, inherente. Fruncí mi entrecejo, irritada. Empero, en mi estado de inconsciencia y fatiga, no hice más que acceder. Enredando mis piernas a su cintura, con mi fuerza restante. Posicionando mis brazos por sobre sus hombros, rodeando éstos.

Sorpresivamente, no le costó demasiado levantarse conmigo en su espalda. Sin embargo, por la inercia, yo comenzaba a resbalar. Y en solución a ello, dio un ligero salto, volviendo a subirme a la altura adecuada. Extendiendo su brazo para terminar de posicionarme, sin encontrar cómo hacerlo.

— _¡Hey!_ — mascullé. En reflejo, soltando una colleja contra él—. Ese es… mi _trasero_ — farfullé, escondiendo mis labios tras su hombro al pronunciar la última palabra. Enseguida, sintiendo cuando apartó su mano, soltando un resoplido.

Agotada, me dimití a descansar mientras llegábamos a la habitación, reposando contra el cuerpo de Levi, aferrando mi rostro a su nuca y espalda, encubierta. Quiero evitar que nos vean así, o por lo menos a mí, y que se malinterprete la situación.

Relajada, dejándome maravillar por el tranquilo paisaje del trayecto, admirando pequeños fragmentos del campus. Adormilada, anonada ante la cercanía del cuello del mayor, percibiendo su fragancia. Masculina, pero a su vez, con un ligero toque dulce. Fresco.

— _Tch_ … Estás pesada— soltó, removiéndome.

— ¿Quién se ofreció a llevarme? — regresé, nefasta.

—Dame la llave— ordenó, declinado y hastiado.

Solté uno de mis brazos, y de alguna manera, alcancé el bolsillo de mi capri, escudriñando en el interior de éste. Momentos después, extrayendo la tarjeta para entregársela, volviendo a sostenerme de él, rodeando su tórax.

Dentro de la habitación, siendo asistida por el azabache, quien me depositó sobre la primera cama disponible. En el momento, recibiendo una llamada entrante de Zoe, la cual parecía reclamarle de alguna manera.

Empero, mientras que ella llegaba, dejó instrucciones a Levi. Las cuales tuvo que atender; entretanto, oteando la habitación de pies a cabeza, con algo de desagrado. En especial, por el desorden actual en la residencia.

La castaña arribó varios minutos después, algo acelerada y cansada. Reclamándole a Levi por haberme movido del lugar en el que nos encontrábamos, pues bien le había indicado no hacerlo con tal de no provocar un mayor agravio. No obstante, al mayor no pareció importarle, y abandonó la habitación.

Llevo ya un rato sin poder evitar gruñir; el hielo deja una sensación de ardor mayor sobre mi piel, y siento el vendaje ajustado. Sin embargo, las indicaciones de Hanji han sido mantenerlo así durante un tiempo para tratar el esquince.

Y antes de que ella también se marchara, permaneció un rato conmigo, intentando aminorar la tensión. Conversándome con tranquilidad, de alguna manera, desahogándose. A cierto punto siendo interesante, lo cual después de un rato, se vio cortado debido a que Zoe tenía que ir a otra clase.

Y se despidió, dejándome. Aburrida en mi ahora soledad; sin compañía. Y sin poder hacer demasiado. Todo, llevándome a dedicarme únicamente a dormir.

* * *

Durante la noche permanecí en la cama principal de la habitación, disfrutando de la comodidad de las almohadas y las cobijas pertenecientes a Lenz. A la mañana siguiente, cayendo en cuenta que ésta tomó mi lugar en la litera.

Inclusive, más tarde, permitiéndome quedarme en su cama por un par de días más, mientras mi pierna mejora. Además de haberme conseguido una faja ortopédica y un par de muletas plegables para poder desplazarme con facilidad; aunque no lo creía necesario, pues podía moverme sin ellas.

No obstante, ahora teniendo la oportunidad de desplazarme por parte del campus —a pesar de no ser mucho lo que pueda recorrer— sin tener que soportar o esforzar demasiado mi pierna.

Pero después de un rato, he tenido que ceder a descansar un rato. Tomando lugar en una de las mesas de las áreas cercanas, colocando y estirando mi pie en una de las sillas. Sin más, dedicándome a vagar en las aplicaciones de mi celular.

Llegando incluso a " _stalkear"_ a amigos como Sasha u otros, y a compañeros de la facultad o de la universidad en general, por simple curiosidad.

Advirtiendo cómo el patrón de ciertas fotos se podía repetir por más de varias cuentas; como la comida, fotos en restaurantes, fiestas, juegos o entrenamientos, fotos fuera de los edificios, e incluso dentro de las residencias y demás. Lo que lo volvió algo aburrido; encontrar de lo mismo siempre.

— ¿Ya está mejor? — escuché preguntar a un costado de mí. De soslayo, sacando la mirada de la pantalla, divisando al mayor acercarse.

—Ah… No mucho— comuniqué, evasiva. Acto secundo, dejando mi celular sobre la mesa para posicionarme sobre mi asiento, unánime intentaba bajar mi pie de la silla que éste último ocupaba.

—Así está bien— eximió, deteniéndome. Taciturno.

—No. Siéntate— insistí, a pesar de la sugerencia del azabache. Y sin importar la dificultad que me fue bajé mi pie. A mi acción, logrando percibir el resoplido de Levi, quien tomó asiento frente a mí.

Momentos después, notando en él su fija mirada sobre mi pie y el cómo instaba de una forma irresoluta sobre éste; mensaje el cual pude entender. Adosándole entonces mi extremidad, la cual asió con delicadeza, colocándola sobre su pierna.

— ¿Has puesto algún ungüento? — cuestionó, examinando el desgarre exterior.

—No — negué, removiendo algo mi pierna ante la sensación de incomodidad. Observándole de reojo, mientras que él mantuvo la mirada baja, centrado en la lesión.

Entretanto, advirtiendo el extremo de mi venda soltarse. Y en un intento de alcanzarlo, fortuitamente, mis dedos se encontraron con los de Levi. El contacto con su piel haciéndome sentir un extraño y agradable escalofrío. Entre los pequeños roces, sintiendo un ligero calor acogedor.

Alcé mi rostro, titubeante. En el acto, enfrentándome al del azabache, con quien mantuve el contacto; simplemente no podía apartar la mirada. Me sentía atada.

Pero no fue hasta que el imprevisto sonido de mi celular nos hizo despertar. Reparando en la súbita reacción de Levi, quien se vio contrariado. A la vez que soltó mi mano, vacilante. Esto, provocando mi irremediable atención sobre él.

Acaba de pasar algo que no imaginé que sucedería. Acabo de contemplar una faceta diferente de él, a lo que es normalmente. Una que no creí que vería en él.

* * *

 _Soy yo otra vez, interrumpiendo en el escenario devuelta... Y toca volver a esperar, JAJAJA._

 _En este último párrafo hice uso de la anáfora, no fue un error._

 _Y bueno, ahora a empezar con mis delirios..._

 _En este capítulo se mencionó que los cuatro que estaban en la mesa a principio estuvieron juntos en la preparatoria, mientras que en el capítulo uno Jean le dice a Mikasa que no creía que la volvería a ver. Pues, durante duodécimo grado, Jean se mudó a Sina, la cual está retirada de Rose y María. Y perdió comunicación con los demás_ _—lo digo porque, de repente se me pasan algunos pequeños detalles. Pero ésto igual lo puse en la información en las notas de autor del tercer capítulo_ _—_ _._

 _ **Flyer** —voladora—, se refiere al miembro de equipo de animación. Es la persona que se lanza hacia arriba, y tmbién realiza elementos de equilibrio y flexibilidad. _

_Corté mucho las notas de este capítulo, así que me parece que no tengo mucho por mencionar aquí, so... ¡Hasta la próxima semana!_

* * *

 _ **Love Stories On My Mind:** Algo así como... golpear disimuladamente y mover las cejas al estilo Erwin_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

 _Sobre Ariel... Bienvenidos a juegos mentales xDD_ _—cuidado, que suelo hacerlos bastante... 7u7_ _—_ _. Hay que sufrir un rato (?). Tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez... Eso es más o menos a lo que me refiero con lo de los juegos mentales._

 _De hecho, al Danilo que me refería sí es de una novela_ _—bueno, el actor en verdad se llama así. E interpreta al personaje con su mismo nombre xD_ _—, La Doble Vida de Estela Carrillo_ _. Y es que me encanta la forma en la que dice: "¿qué no?" xD. No me gustan mucho las telenovelas, pero esta se convirtió en mi favorita_ _—y la única por la cual me dormía tarde. Sigo esperando por la segunda temporada :'v_ _—; bueno, eso explica muchas cosas... Por eso siempre que llego a mi casa los lunes encuentro tu review xD._

 _Nos leemos :D._

 ** _Gaia Neferet:_** _Qué buena pregunta Dorothy, creí que nadie se daría cuenta de ello 7u7_ _—y no falta mucho para que lo sepan. A lo menos unas semanas xD_ _—_ _. ¡El universo conspira en su contra! Es la respuesta más lógica... Nah, **tal vez** tenga suerte... *cof cof*._

 _Hanji estaría como: "¡Triunfó el mal!" o "Jamás había sentido un poder como este". Es el peligro andante, no hay que subestimarla (?). Jajaja. Nos leemos :D._


	7. CAPÍTULO VII: Insistencia

_¡Sorpresa! De hecho ya no es sorpresa que lo haga, pero Mikasa narrará todo el capítulo._

 _Mikasa quizá tiene demasiada prioridad_ _—pues no falta capítulo en que ella no narre, a menos que no se enfoque en circunstancias a ella—, pero siendo sincera, no era siquiera algo que yo hubiese planeado_ _—me di cuenta que sería así cuando ya estaba escribiendo la mitad del capítulo. O en verdad, cuando ya estaba a dos tercios de terminar de escribir el mismo, JAJAJJA—. Sin embargo, podría resultar ser un capítulo interesante._

 _Tras mencionar lo de «terca» me dio por revisar capítulos anteriores, y sí, no sé cómo, pero realmente Mikasa ha sido terca —aunque siempre termina por acceder después de que le insisten varias veces o ya la fastidian—. Y es como un logro para mí, ya que sorprendentemente no he sacado mucho a Mikasa de su personaje, dejando de lado su próposito de cambiar su forma de ser. Y con Levi... es frío, pero también tiene su lado cálido y explosivo ocasional._

 _Y lo mismo aplica con otros personajes en el aspecto de la «personalidad». Algunas veces me es un poco complicado cuando escribo en primera persona, ya que siento que podría, sin darme cuenta, salirme del personaje. Pero prefiero escribir así, ya que puedo narrar cómo se sienten con exactitud y tratar mejor un asunto desde su punto de vista— o casi—._

 _Tampoco hay que olvidar que es un AU, y como expliqué en el primer capítulo «los personajes tienen una personalidad ligeramente diferente, pues no han pasado lo mismo que en la historia original —o por lo menos no todas— y como sabemos, algunos acontecimientos fueron los que los marcaron». Pero con esto no busco justificar OoC_ _—que de por sí, no me gusta y prefiero evitarlo_ _—, sólo espero entiendan mi punto o a lo que trato de llegar._

 _¿Y qué hago actualizando en plena madrugada? En verdad ni yo lo sé. Bueno, sí... JAJAJA. No he podido dormir y tengo que aprovechar al menos mi insomnio._

 _Ya con ello, l_ _es dejo el capítulo de esta semana._

* * *

 _PLAYLIST:_ The Piano Duet, My Immortal

* * *

 _CAPÍTULO VII: Insistencia._

* * *

 **Mikasa**

Cuidadosa, levanté mi celular de la mesa, maniobrando éste hasta lograr tomarlo de la manera adecuada. En el acto, advirtiendo « _Carla. Llamada entrante_ » sobre la pantalla, procediendo a deslizar mi pulgar por el botón. Atendiendo a la llamada, y colocando mi celular al lado de mi oído.

— ¿Carla?— consulté, titubeante. De momento, tragando saliva y carraspeando, esperando a arreglar ello. Al otro lado de la línea, escuchando las indicaciones de la Jaeger mayor —. Sí, está bien… Veré si puedo ir— menciono, mirando a Levi de reojo—. Hasta luego— colgué.

Y habiendo terminado con Carla, procedí a buscar entre mi bloque de contactos, y marqué a uno de éstos. El teléfono suena, mas no contesta de inmediato.

— ¿Eren? — insté, percibiéndole ya al habla—. ¿Sigues en la universidad? —inquirí, girando a ver a mis alrededores.

— _No_. _Ya voy llegando a casa_ — reveló—. ¿ _Por_ _qué_?

— Necesitaba pedirte un favor, pero olvídalo— repliqué, dimitida—. Maneja con cuidado, Eren— solicité.

—… _sí_ — suspiró, hastiado—. _Tengo que colgar_ -

—Nos vemos más… tarde —pausé, devolviendo mi celular a mi frente. Cayendo en cuenta de que, Eren ya había cortado la comunicación. Y resoplé, tirando mi cabeza y cuerpo hacia atrás.

Después de lo ocurrido hace unos momentos, me siento incapaz de dirigirle la palabra a Levi. Y no hay nadie más que pueda llevarme a casa; quienes conozco están ocupados ahora mismo, o simplemente no tienen auto.

No sé qué haré, se me hace demasiado esperar hasta mañana. Esto es indispensable.

Respiré profundo, y mantuve el aire en mis pulmones durante varios segundos, exasperándome en mi desidia.

Con precaución, deslicé mi pie hasta bajar éste y tomé mis muletas, colocando éstas frente a mí. Sujetándome con fuerza de mis soportes para poder levantarme. Empero, en el intento me impulsé demasiado.

Creí que resbalaría, e intente sujetarme de algo en el momento que lo intuí. Pero no fue así. Mi mano apenas alcanzó a tomarse de la mesa, pero mis brazos se sienten sueltos y mis piernas apenas se esfuerzan en permanecer de pie.

—Si necesitas ayuda pídela, mocosa— riñó Levi, unánime, sus fuertes brazos me sostienen y rodean, ayudándome a erguirme—. ¿A dónde carajos quieres ir?

—Estoy bien. Yo puedo sola…— intenté enderezarme. Sin embargo, volví a vacilar sobre uno de mis soportes. En el acto, volviendo a ser sostenida por el azabache.

—No puedes— refutó Levi—. Acabas de demostrarlo—agregó.

—Que puedo sola— repetí—. Sólo… necesito— pausé, volviendo a posicionarme. Disponiéndome a caminar. No obstante, uno de los postes se dobló, y volví a resbalar.

—Tch—gruñó, rodando los ojos—. Eres una mocosa terca— escupió el azabache, sosteniéndome por el brazo.

—Tú también—regresé, girando mi rostro hacia él, tirando de mi brazo y frunciendo el entrecejo. El mayor viéndome con igual irritación, manteniendo su agarre firme en mí. El descuido al lograr liberarme, llevándome a caer accidentalmente.

— ¡ _Kgh_!— gruñí, al sentir el golpe.

Y el azabache me admiró durante unos segundos, estoico

— Tch… En ese caso, lo hubieras dicho antes— refunfuñó, con tinte irónico. Pasando por un lado mío—. Si querías llegar al suelo, lo lograste. Sola— finalizó, sarcástico. Dicho aquello, comenzando a andar. Deteniéndose apenas a unos metros de mí, apoyándose en la mini-barda a sus espaldas, observándome.

 _Idiota_ …

Le ignoré, y procedí a internar levantarme. Algo que no me fue del todo posible, pues lo puedo levantarme bien sin mis muletas, las cuales, no puedo alcanzar, ni el terreno me lo permite. Pues al intentar arrastrarme a éstas, la superficie irregular se clava en mis brazos y costillas, causándome una fuerte molestia y dolor en éstas áreas.

Inclusive intentando estirar sólo mi torso y brazo, apenas alcanzo a rozar el metal con la punta de mis dedos.

Empero, después de varios intentos, logré acercar uno de estos. Mas no pude utilizarlo debidamente. Sigo sintiendo dolor en la zona de mis costillas, y al tratar de mover esta parte de mi cuerpo, vuelvo a sentir un tirón en ésta.

Me tumbé, dimitida. La impotencia al no poder hacer nada, provocándome ansiedad, frustración. Nunca me había sentido igual de incapaz, ni había sentido tanto dolor en mi cuerpo. Siempre había podido superarlo de alguna u otra manera. Pero no ahora.

— ¡Levi! —clamé, instintiva. El azabache, manteniendo su indiferencia presente, sin hacer nada al respecto. Como si esperase a escuchar algo más de mí—. Ayúdame…— mascullé, escondiendo mi rostro hacia el suelo. Evitando serle evidente.

— ¿Qué dijiste, mocosa? — inquirió Levi, haciéndose el desentendido. En su voz, logrando percibir cierto tono de superioridad e ironía, tirando a burla deliberada.

— Ayúdame — repetí, alzando un poco más la voz, dejando de lado parte de mi orgullo. Pero lo anterior volvió a repetirse. Siento mi voz quebrarse.

—No te escucho — persiste, cáustico.

— ¡Que me ayudes! — grité, harta. En el acto, habiendo golpeado la superficie de piedra bajo de mí, buscando resistir a mis estúpidos impulsos de llorar por el coraje —. ¡Sí! Me equivoqué, pero te necesito… ¡Tu ayuda! ¡Hazlo! ¡Ayúdame, mierda! — bramé, volviendo a golpear una y otra vez el suelo en cada una de ms palabras. Siempre evitando encararle.

No respondió.

Me tiré, agotada. Por inercia, cubriéndome con mis brazos de su mirada. Permaneciendo así de manera indefinida. Esperando al momento en que se marchase. Hasta que, finalmente, pude escuchar sus pasos.

Empero, a un lado mío. Al parecer, moviendo algo alrededor.

— La última vez que alguien me llamó _mierda,_ fue el día que Kenny me llevó a vivir con él a su casa— refunfuñó, cercano a mí. Postrado a un costado mío—. Mocosa— aludió, esperando a que le respondiese. Pero no lo hice —. _Tch_ … ¿Estás llorando? — cuestionó, desconcertado y disgustado.

—Sólo déjame aquí — pronuncié, removiendo mi hombro, apartando éste de su mano.

—Puedes parecer alguien madura… pero sigues siendo una mocosa infantil de mierda — espetó, insensible y ya fastidiado.

« _No seas infantil, Mikasa_ » resonó la voz de Hanji en mi cabeza.

— ¿En verdad piensan eso? — murmuré, destapando finalmente mi rostro. Recibiendo la extrañada mirada del mayor, quien alzó una ceja ante mi repentina cuestión. Pero se mantuvo en silencio, resoplando.

— Andando — exigió, eludiendo mi pregunta, indicando que me moviese. A lo que obedecí sin más, para que, acto secundo, Levi pudiera tomarme y alzarme en sus brazos. Llevándome entonces sin alguna dirección clara.

— ¿A dónde querías ir? — inquirió, ahora más sosegado. Asomando su cabeza por encima de mí, bajando los escalones con precaución.

Entreabrí mis labios, y tomé un poco de aire. Éstos primeros formaban una " _A_ ", en mi afán de responder, no obstante, no produje sonido alguno. Mis labios se sentían secos, por lo que roce éstos con la punta de mi lengua y acto seguido pasé saliva, procediendo a intentar volver a hablar.

—A mi habitación…— musité, resollando mi nariz, evitando encararle.

—No— alegó, metódico. Y desconcertada, volví mi rostro hacia él, apreciándole cavilar—. Antes de que llamaras al mocoso— expuso.

—A mi casa…— farfullé, desviando mi mirada al suelo, el cual, daba la sensación de estarse moviendo—, pero Eren se fue—agregué, limpiando mi rostro.

—Te llevaré— dictó.

—No es necesario. Mañana puedo irme con Eren a la salida— repliqué. Sin embargo, me ignoró. Y resoplé, pa consecuente, dejar mi cabeza caer contra su hombro.

En cierto punto del camino, siendo avisada por Levi de que me bajaría, y lo poco que quedara de camino yo le usaría de apoyo, lo que a fin de cuentas no me pareció malo. Empero, antes de que lo hiciera, pude advertir el escenario.

—Levi, dije que me iría mañana— comencé, ya estando sobre el suelo. De soslayo, divisando la expresión de hastío en el rostro del mayor—. Lo digo en verdad, no nece-

—Deja de estar cuestionando todo, mocosa— escupió, interrumpiéndome y proviniéndome a avanzar. Algo que por reflejo frené—. _Tch_ …— refunfuñó, ladeando el rostro, ya hastiado.

« _Sólo no lo compliques más_ » llegué a pensar, dirigiéndome a mí misma. A fin de cuentas, conseguiré lo que quería, ir a casa a arreglar el asunto con Carla. Daría lo mismo a que si fuese hoy a mañana. Perdería menos tiempo.

Y cedí, a costa mía.

Antes de llegar a donde me guiaba el azabache, habiendo tomado asiento en una de las varias mesas pequeñas tipo picnic con sombrilla de las que cuenta el estacionamiento. Descansando después de lo recorrido hasta aquel punto.

No obstante, cayendo en la sorpresa, que el mayor se acercaba a una _touring_ negra apenas a unos cuantos pasos frente a mí.

En las cajas de ésta, guardó mis muletas, y sacó un par de cascos y una chaqueta negros. Colgando ésta última sobre su brazo unánime se acercaba hacia mí y se ajustaba uno de los cascos. Ya a mi alcance, entregándome el otro protector y la chaqueta de cuero.

Con la mirada fija sobre éstos en mis manos, con recelo. De parte del azabache, entreviéndole fruncir el entrecejo, con perplejidad.

— ¿Alguna vez has viajado en moto, mocosa? — inquirió, suspicaz. A lo que en respuesta, disentí ligeramente con la cabeza, negando el hecho.

— ¿Es seguro? — cuestioné, intentando esconder mi pequeño pavor ante la idea de viajar en una. Titubeando en colocarme el casco.

— ¿Lo parece? — regresó, perspicaz. Esperando, fuese una pregunta capciosa.

Ajusté mi cabello, y con el casco ya puesto, acomodé los cabellos que sobresalían de éste. Acto secundo, volviendo a colocarme de pie, sosteniéndome del hombro de Levi hasta llegar al espacio donde aguarda la motocicleta. Siendo ayudada por éste para subir sin problema.

Sorprendentemente, lo asientos siéndome bastante anchos y cómodos, además de contar con un respaldo muy grande detrás de mí. De alguna manera, sintiéndome más segura.

Creo que es una característica especial de este tipo de motocicletas, o sólo de éste modelo. No lo tengo claro, ya que en verdad no sé de motos. Sin embargo, recuerdo que Eren deseaba una de éstas hace un tiempo.

Levi se montó, y encendió el motor. Todo marchaba bien, hasta salir del campus. Con el movimiento brusco al acelerar habiendo apenas salido, chillé, y me vi obligada a mí misma de sostenerme de Levi. En el preciso momento, sintiendo la portentosa rigidez de su cuerpo. Descansando contra ésta.

Cerca de media hora de haber salido, antes de continuar nuestro camino, Levi se detuvo en una de las gasolineras a la entrada de Sina para cargar combustible al tanque. Durante los minutos de espera, dándome un largo y relajante suspiro, recuperando algo de aire fresco y limpiando mi sudor a las orillas del casco.

De momentos, girando mi cabeza de un lado a otro, apreciando los alrededores. Recuerdo que Jean mencionó que vendría a visitar a su madre a Sina, y según lo que sé, vive cerca de donde me encuentro ahora mismo.

Volví mi mirada al frente, y divisé al azabache salir de la tienda, caminando de regreso a la motocicleta. Su manera de caminar, siéndome elegante y preponderante a la vez, sin llegar a ser exagerada. En su mano, llevando el ticket del pago de la gasolina, con el rostro en alto y con seguridad y seriedad. Inquietante.

Volviendo sobre la marcha, una vez llegando a Rose tras casi una hora y media más de viaje, pude darme cuenta de que ya no faltaba demasiado para llegar. El trayecto me ha parecido relativamente rápido esta vez a diferencia de lo que es normalmente.

« _Nedlay Dr_ » pude visualizar ya en una de las esquinas sobre uno de los carteles verdes. Unos cuantos metros más, y ya estaba frente mi hogar. De nuevo.

Levi disminuyó la velocidad a la cercanía de la acera, y subió la pendiente del garaje, para finalmente parquear la motocicleta sobre la banqueta.

Me retiré el casco, y pasé mi brazo sobre mi frente, limpiando de nueva cuenta la traspiración acumulada en ésta.

Visualicé el exterior con rapidez, y no pareció haber nadie a primera instancia. Pues en la cochera siempre se encuentran mi _Sequoia_ y la _Suburban_ de Grisha, por lo que el _Chevrolet Cruz,_ y el _Mustang_ de Eren, permanecen fuera de ésta. Y de momento, no parece estar ninguno de los dos anteriores.

— La llave está debajo de aquella maceta— señalé, unánime intentaba bajar cuidadosamente de la moto. Tomando ahora mis muletas con mayor precaución. Mientras que el mayor se adelantó al pórtico de la casa a buscar la llave de la entrada.

Habiendo logrado avanzar, me coloqué a la par de Levi frente a la puerta, y esperé a que este la abriese.

Y al entrar, aspiré una gran cantidad de oxígeno, apacible. El aroma es agradable. Extrañaba estar en casa.

— ¿Hay alguien aquí? — vociferé, mas nadie respondió.

—Está bastante limpio— comentó el azabache, como si no creyese posible dicha afirmación—. ¿Quién se encarga de la limpieza? — consultó, avanzando por la sala.

—Eren— solté, alzando la mirada hacia la parte superior de la casa.

— ¿Ese mocoso? — inquirió, vago e inerte.

—Sí, ese _mocoso_ — contesté, satírica, dirigiéndome al comedor. En mi paso hacia éste, pasando primero por la esquina del salón.

En acto de nostalgia, deslizando mis dedos sobre la resbalosa superficie negra y brillosa del mueble frente a mí. Aparté mis bastones, y tomé asiento sobre el banco. El almohadón de éste, aparentemente aún conservando su comodidad.

Y sosegada y con recelo, me deshice de la pesada cubierta de las teclas, y coloqué mis dedos sobre éstas con delicadeza. Sintiéndolas. Y sin haber presionado alguna, el repentino sonido de un _Do_ resonó hasta haberme provocado sobresalto.

Levi había presionado aquella tecla.

Se acercó, y me recorrí, dándole espacio a mi lado.

Comenzó probando las piezas, una a una. Poco a poco produciendo una agradable sinfonía. En el momento que le observaba, deteniéndose, proviniéndome continuar. Entonces nos seguimos; uno tocaba, y el otro se detenía a escucharle. Melodías suaves y exquisitas, las cuales, se fueron intensificando hasta tocar ambos al unísono.

Pequeños fallos de ambos siendo apenas susceptibles para el oído del otro, intentando corregirlo de inmediato.

En los movimientos finales, ambos insistimos sobre teclas próximas, llegando a rozar nuestras pieles. Por poco, habiendo enlazado nuestros meñiques entre sí como acto último. Algo que, por el fuerte estruendo de una de las puertas, y el identificable grito de Carla, nos sobresaltó y alertó.

Levi de inmediato se colocó de pie, y yo traté de imitarle, no con mucho éxito. Rápidamente, tomé mis bastones y avancé hacia la cocina, al paso que pude. Sintiendo al azabache apenas moverse a mis espaldas.

— ¡Ay, Mikasa! Eres tú…—vociferó, contenta y aliviada. En respuesta, estando por abrazarme. Empero, se frenó—. ¡Por dios, Mikasa! ¿Qué te ocurrió en la pierna? — me cuestionó, preocupada. Hincándose a examinar mi pie.

—Estoy bien, sólo… me caí— respondí, sosteniéndome de la isla de la cocina. Haciendo equilibrio sobre mi pierna sana.

— ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así? — apeló Carla—. ¿Tú sabías esto, Eren? — le cuestionó al castaño a sus espaldas, quien negó con la cabeza sosegadamente, sin apartar sus brillantes orbes de Levi y de mí, ensimismado.

— Grisha tiene que revisar esto— decretó Carla, poniéndose de pie. En el acto, habiéndose sobresaltado al notar la presencia de alguien más al lado mío. De principio, viéndose contrariada. No obstante, se vio en la educación de presentarse, vacilante.

— Carla Jaeger— pronunció la mayor, tendiéndole la mano al azabache sin apartarle la vista.

—Rivaille— replicó, cruzado de brazos. Ante la falta de respuesta por parte de éste, pudiendo divisar a Carla fruncir ligeramente el entrecejo; no convencida.

— ¿Qué hace aquí, capitán? — preguntó Eren, sorprendido.

— ¿Te molesta que esté aquí, mocoso? — contestó, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡No! Claro que no… —respondió, sobrecogido—. Sólo, me parece algo… imprevisto— confiesa, en su voz, tratando de cubrir cierta emoción proveniente de ésta.

Sigo sin comprender, cómo es que incluso después de golpes intencionales y las mil cosas que pudo haberle escupido en cara Levi a él, es que aún le admira. Aunque ciertamente, en menor potencia a como lo hacía antes.

Ambos avanzaron, y se marcharon a conversar a la mesilla del jardín trasero. Mientras que yo permanecí con Carla, hablando con ella, sentada en una de las sillas de la isla unánime la mayor hace la cena.

Creía que ésta sería una visita rápida, entrada por salida. Sin embargo tengo que esperar a que llegue Grisha, debido a que es quien tiene mis llaves en estos momentos.

Recosté mi cabeza sobre la fría y brillante superficie de la mesa, esperando relajarme un poco después de todo lo de hoy. Y miré de reojo al par de hombres en el patio, encontrándome con los navales y finos ojos de Levi sobre mí en varias ocasiones. Plata… y oro. Jean.

Todo lo que me ha estado pasando últimamente me ha tenido un poco confundida, y frustrada. Con lo ocupada que he estado Jean y yo no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para vernos, además de que pronto se vienen más exámenes. Aunque sí que hemos salido.

Y ahora que lo pienso, no me gustaría saber cómo reaccionaría Eren si se llegase a enterar de que Jean y yo somos novios ahora mismo, de que salimos durante un tiempo en la preparatoria, o incluso de otros asuntos. No me da para nada un buen presentimiento.

Aunque después de todo, fui yo quien se arriesgó a aceptar volver a tener una relación. Por más que me cueste estar o mantener una.

—La cena está lista — anuncia Carla, llevando un par de platos a la mesa.

Me erguí, y giré mi cuerpo en dirección al comedor, bajándome de la silla alta para encaminarme a una de la mesa. Entretanto, a través de la puerta de cristal, viendo a la Jaeger invitar a los otros dos a la mesa.

Levi parecía negarse, sin embargo la mujer y Eren insistieron, por lo que terminó por integrarse a la cena.

Habiéndose levantado Eren, al estar al lado de Carla, pude percatarme de su altura. No lo había notado antes, quizá por el hecho de que ya no paso demasiado tiempo con él. Pero como mínimo, ahora debería medir alrededor de un metro ochenta, o inclusive un poco más.

Mientras cenábamos, Carla aprovechó para resolver algunas de sus dudas respecto al equipo de football, pues sigue preocupada por el hecho de que Eren esté en este.

Sorprendentemente, siendo correspondida a las respuestas del azabache. A pesar del ya fastidio de éste. Sólo en una ocasión llegando a asustar bastante a la Jaeger con una de sus respuestas, en cuanto a que el football americano podría ser un deporte bastante celoso y obsesivo para sus jugadores.

—Disculpa si te agobié con tantas preguntas — comenzó Carla, habiendo notado ya la irritación del azabache —. Pero me preocupa demasiado el bienestar de Eren — menciona, haciendo sentir avergonzado al aludido, pues éste cubre la mitad de su rostro y masculla, maldiciéndose.

Sin embargo Levi le restó importancia.

—Aunque, tengo una última duda— comienza, vacilante. A lo que Levi bufó, haciendo ademan para que continuase—. Tu apellido… es Ackerman, ¿o me equivoco? — indagó.

De inmediato, me giré a verle, sobresaltada y él negó con la cabeza, sosegado y ambiguo. No está equivocada.

Levi… Ackerman.

Mi enajenamiento, pronto se vio cortado ante la repentina aparición de Grisha a la entrada de la casa. Y éste, incrédulo, se acercaba a la mesa. La mujer de ojos ámbar recibiéndole cálidamente, invitándolo a sentarse y sirviéndole la cena. Desde entonces, el ambiente haciéndose sentir tenso, pues el Jaeger mayor no ha apartado su mirada de recelo hacia nosotros desde que pisó la casa.

Ya habiendo terminado, y de que Carla le comunicase al castaño lo sucedido, éste se dispuso a revisar mi pie.

No ha preguntado nada, pero en su expresión denota el estoicismo, los celos que en silencio oculta. Para mí, es más que claro.

Tras que Grisha acabara de revisarme, me dejó marcharme sin ninguna objeción, acompañando a la Jaeger a la cocina. Y sin ningún reproche por el cual responder, me alejé hacia la sala con total calma y tomé asiento cerca de Levi.

—No parece agradarle tu presencia— comenté, mirando a Grisha de soslayo.

—Lo noté— correspondió el azabache, admirando sus manos cruzadas con ensimismamiento, como si buscase algo en éstas. Momentos después dando un largo suspiro, extendiendo sus brazos hacia sus lados y dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el sillón. Yo sólo le contemplé.

— ¿A qué venías? — inquirió, dejando escapar un pequeño quejido al estirarse. La cuestión, llevándome a caer en cuenta de que aún no lo sabía. Y de que probablemente, había cometido un error.

—Por mi camioneta…— revelé, ambigua, recibiendo la extrañada mirada del mayor.

Se mostró solemne, difuso, asintiendo y suspirando sosegadamente, tornando su quijada y chasqueando su lengua.

Sí, metí la pata.

Volvió a suspirar, y sosteniendo su quijada en su mano, respiró profundo.

— ¿Puedes decirme… cómo carajos pensabas manejar con una pierna lastimada? — espetó, abstraído. Yo me crucé de brazos, soltando un largo resoplido y dejándome apoyar contra el respaldo del sofá.

No lo había pensado… qué estúpida. Y todo, por estar de obstinada y estar queriéndole llevar la contraria a Levi.

—Mikasa — musitó Carla, cálida y parsimoniosa acercándose por el comedor hacia nosotros, dirigiéndose a mí ubicación. Arrodillándose a mis pies estando una vez ya frente de mí.

Estiró su mano hacia mí, y por intuición, hice lo mismo. Mi palma, siendo cubierta entre ambas de sus manos, sintiendo escabullirse pequeños metales fríos que intuyo, ha de ser las llaves de mi camioneta. El pequeño sonido semejante al de un cascabel, confirmándomelo.

Pero antes de que pudiera apartar mi mano, Carla la apresó con _sutil_ fuerza, intentando llamar mi atención.

—Mikasa, ya es tarde — señala, mirándome a los ojos —, y está oscuro. Podría ser peligroso — pausó, con el ceño levemente arrugado, expresando preocupación. Lo que también, trasmite a través de su voz hacia mí —. Quédense aquí, por favor — solicitó.

Volteé a ver a mi acompañante, pero éste no hizo mención. Y Carla ya demandaba por una respuesta, sobretodo, afirmativa a su petición.

—Nos quedaremos — cedí, suspirando. Finalmente siendo soltada por la mayor.

Me estiré a tomar mis muletas, y Carla se puso de pie.

—Oh, deja te ayudo — propuso, acercándome ambos de mis bastones.

—No — irrumpió Levi, súbito —, yo lo haré — soltó, aproximándose. Carla cedió, y sin más se retiró hacia su habitación.

—Levi, quiero hablar contigo — dispuse, unánime el aludido acomodaba otras cosas. Sólo me miró de reojo, pero sé que accedió. Miró otra vez hacia atrás, examinando en área de las escaleras a la distancia, frunciendo medio rostro.

Y después de analizarlo entre ambos y llegar al acuerdo, se acercó a mí, lo suficiente para que pudiese abrazarle, ambos con algo de incomodidad y vacilación. Pero a pesar de ello, ceñí mis piernas a su cintura, y me sostuve con suficiente fuerza para que pudiese levantarme sin problema. No sé en qué momento fue, que comencé a confiar en él de esta manera.

Supongo que, estoy en la misma situación de Eren; no importa qué tan mierda haya sido Levi antes, pero hay algo de respeto o admiración detrás de ello. Incluso después de lo que ha pasado u ocasionado.

Y ahora también siento curiosidad, pues nunca llegó a mencionar que se apellida Ackerman. Ni el cómo conoce a Isabel.

A un escalón de tocar la segunda planta, me bajó de sus brazos, volviendo a la mitad de las escaleras por mis muletas. Y me apoyé con uno de mis brazos contra la pared a mi lado mientras le esperaba. Entonces, logrando escuchar a Eren salir a mis espaldas del baño.

— Necesito un consejo tuyo — mencionó Eren, apenas haberme visto —. ¿Cómo haces para subir tanto de peso? — soltó, frustrado. Y pasmada, volví mi mirada hacia abajo, divisando a Levi regresar, ya no tan apartado.

Y como pude, me dirigí a mi habitación.

— ¿Mikasa? — nombró Eren, difuso —. ¿ _Dije algo malo_? — cuestionó, estando ya por fuera de la puerta. Guardó silencio, y ya no pude lograr escucharle.

Los segundos pasaron, y tras mi momento de soledad, me sobresalté, siendo sorprendida por el repentino golpeteo de la puerta.

— _Mocosa_ — llamó Levi.

—Pasa — indiqué, tomando asiento sobre mi cama, subyugada. La puerta, escuchándose rechinar instantes después.

—Qué… — comenzó, apenas entrar. A lo que por consecuente, encendí la luz de la lámpara de mi noche de mesa —. Tch — gruñó, entrecerrando y cubriendo sus ojos ante el repentino destello.

— ¿Ahora cómo debo llamarte? — solté, como si se tratase de un interrogatorio. Intentando evitar hablar respecto a la escena anterior allí fuera en el pasillo —. ¿Levi Rivaille? ¿Rivaille Ackerman? ¿Levi Ackerman? — espeté —. ¿O Levi tampoco es tu nombre?

—Tch… Cualquiera de ellos es correcto — endosó, hastiado. Algo que llegó a desconcertarme aún más —. Rivaille es mi segundo nombre.

— ¿Por qué nunca hablaste de tu apellido? — cuestioné, pero no recibí respuesta —. Tengo muchas dudas…— comenté, siendo correspondida por el abrumado asentir del azabache. El susodicho, por consiguiente, acercando la silla de mi escritorio hasta quedar a mi lado. Concediéndome empezar.

Intentamos seguir hablando del tema durante un rato, pero nunca logramos llegar a nada en concreto; familiares, lugares… Nada. Aún hay muchos cabos sueltos, o en verdad, todos. Y me dejó con más preguntas de las que tenía en un principio.

Ante ello, decidí darle vuelta a la conversación. Y toqué varias trivialidades, olvidando con ello lo que deseaba preguntarle en un principio. Todo se fue rápido, hasta que nos dimos cuenta de la hora.

—Ya es tarde — dice, poniéndose de pie.

—Espera — tomé asiento, y tiré de su mano, deteniéndole. Y volvió hacia mí, apoyando sus brazos sobre la superficie del colchón. Encarándome y cuestionándome entre inentendibles murmullos, ya cabeceando. Le sostuve.

Teniéndole apenas a unos centímetros de mí, al tener su rostro tan cerca del mío, pude admirar sus delicadas y exageradas facciones, con ello, la lúgubre y cansada apariencia de sus ojos, los cuales comenzaban a fluctuar por la inercia.

Y por impulso, le abracé con fuerza.

—Quédate, por favor… — supliqué, susurrando a su oído, también adormilada. Y sin haberlo pensado antes, besé su mejilla. De momento, habiéndole creído alguien más.

Masculló un nombre, el cual no pude distinguir con claridad.

* * *

 _Uno… dos, tres_. No, _más_. El insistente y molesto golpeteo en la puerta fue por fin lo suficiente como para lograr despertarme, teniéndome ya fastidiada.

— _Mikasa… ya es hora de despertar_ — comunica Carla, el crujido advirtiéndome estar abriendo en ese instante la puerta. Y por más que pesasen mis ojos, logré abrir éstos, intentando enfocarle. La mujer de ojos ámbar me observa, en silencio—. Bajen a desayunar, ¿sí? — agrega, momentos después, seria. Saliendo de la habitación sin más.

Dejando pasar un poco más, finalmente decidí levantarme y tomar asiento. En el afán, descubriendo mi mano unida a la de Levi, quien duerme plácidamente en la silla a mi costado. Y exaltada, le solté.

Titubeante, bajé de mi cama. Y con cautela, deslicé la punta de los dedos de mis pies, cojeando hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación, entreabriendo ésta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y asomando mi ojo por pequeña ranura que dejé, intentando visualizar el pasillo. No divisando al mayor de los Jaeger cerca.

Hecho ello, volví sobre mis pasos en dirección a la silla, y susurrando su nombre, intenté despertarle. En su no-respuesta, viéndome tener que subir el tono de mi voz e insistir en él, jalando de sus ropas.

— _Kgh_ …— gemí, al sentirle apresar mi muñeca con fuerza—. Levi… — me quejé.

—Tch— chasqueó, soltándome. Clavando sus codos sobre sus muslos y frotando su rostro entre ambas de sus manos, con pesadez—. ¿Qué miras, mocosa? — espetó. Momentos después, mirándome con extrañez. Acto secundo, admirando la habitación, desconcertado.

—A desayunar— indiqué, haciendo una media sentadilla sobre una de mis piernas para lograr colocarme de pie. A su vez, acariciando la muñeca presionada por el azabache, con molestia. Entonces, dándole la espalda y dirigiéndome al marco de la puerta, volviendo a revisar el panorama.

Gruñó y masculló a mis espaldas, molesto, mas no pude alcanzar a entenderle.

Salí de la habitación, y a la cabeza de las escaleras, pude encontrar mis muletas apoyadas contra la pared. Tomé ambas, y antes de bajar, me dirigí al baño en un lado. Pretendiendo arreglarme para antes de marchar.

El proceso siendo rápido, apenas de un par de minutos. Tan solo lo necesario para no lucir descuidada.

Y ya estando de camino hacia abajo, fui de escalón en escalón, sosteniéndome con fuerza del barandal a mi derecha.

—Mikasa— pude escuchar a Eren pronunciar, unánime bajó a donde yo, deteniéndome por un momento y con la _intención_ de ayudarme a llegar a la cocina. Sí, _intención._ Pues no logró disimularlo realmente—. ¿Tú y el capitán durmieron juntos? — cuestionó de inmediato, susurrando desconcertado.

— ¿Qué? No— refuté, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Por favor, no malinterpretes las cosas, Eren— sentencié, con cierto veneno.

—Perdón…— bufó, fastidiado—. Pero es que fue demasiado raro. Que tú y el capitán Levi durmieran en tu habitación, turbó demasiado a mamá. Para ese tipo de confianza… ¿Acaso son novios, o están saliendo?

— ¡ _Eren_! — mascullé, golpeándole con mi codo, tirando instantáneamente mi vista hacia las escaleras.

— _Hey_ — farfulló, quejándose —. Te lo estoy preguntando de buena manera — reclamó, arrugando el ceño, con molestia.

— Sólo… _pasó._ Y ya — agregué, cortante.

— ¿Eso es un no? — cuestionó.

— ¡ _No_! — musité, rechinando mis dientes y empujándole.

Al haber llegado al primer piso, habiendo girado mi cuerpo en el impulso de éste, encontrando a Levi, nuevamente sobre el sillón, mirándome finamente. Entonces, perdiendo su vista sobre el alfombrado.

—No pasará nada con un día que no uses tu auto— se dirigió Carla a Eren, colocando el plato de éste frente a su silla en la isla de la cocina.

El menor, estando a sus espaldas en el lavabo, secando sus manos y rodeando media isla para colocarse en su lugar, girando sobre su silla hasta posicionarse para desayunar, la cual además le agregó altura. Y asintió con la cabeza, con algo de fastidio.

Acto secundo, tomé lugar a su lado y acomodé mi plato más cerca de mí. De reojo, asomándome sobre los hombros del Jaeger a mi lado, buscando instintivamente a Levi entre los barrotes de las escaleras y el pilar que le cubren de mi mirada. En ello, encontrando el punto indicado para observarle.

En el mismo, advirtiendo a Carla intercambiar palabras con el azabache, quien parecía refutar a algo.

No he intercambiado palabra alguna con Levi desde que bajamos, pues más que nada, es evidente que se encuentra de malhumor. Algo que me deja desconcertada, pues no recuerdo ningún momento en el que le hubiese provocado estar así más que cuando le desperté.

Empero, ya se encontraba molesto inclusive desde antes de ello. Y de alguna manera, pude percibirlo.

—Cuídense mucho, por favor — pidió Carla, despidiéndose de nosotros tras haber terminado y habernos preparado para marchar.

Bajamos al garaje, y Eren se encargó de los interruptores y el resto. Con ello, encendiendo la luz del recinto y presionando el botón para abrir el portón eléctrico y permitirnos la salida en mi camioneta.

Pero viéndolo desde otra perspectiva, me es extraño que Eren tenga tanta energía a estas horas de la mañana. No desayunó bien, y tampoco cenó demasiado anoche. Pues además, en la preparatoria, para Eren ya era costumbre despertarse tarde y no llegar a tiempo. Era su pan de cada día.

Podría ser que Grisha le esté suplementando, con el asunto del football. O igual sería bueno saber que con el cambio de la preparatoria a la universidad, Eren ha estado aprendiendo a responsabilizarse más. Y algo que lo sustenta, podría ser el que ahora tiene que manejar casi dos horas y media hasta el campus.

Supongo que ha progresado para bien.

— ¿Cagan dinero acaso? — espeta Levi al haber contemplado las colosales camionetas frente a él, arqueando una de sus cejas.

Y debo admitir, me causó gracia el comentario.

—Oe, mocoso — llamó a Eren, alzando la voz. El aludido giró sobre sus talones, y a su sorpresa, atrapó un conjunto de llaves entre sus manos, las cuales le fueron proporcionadas por el azabache —. Llévate mi motocicleta.

Las palabras mágicas. O por lo menos, las que lograron iluminar el rostro de Eren.

El pasmo del menor fue increíble, y su emoción fue difícil de encubrir. Tanto, el que insistió varias veces en el _Ackerman_ , pues no parecía convencido de que fuera así. sin embargo, el azabache, ya fastidiado, terminó de dejárselo en claro.

— ¿No olvidas algo, mocoso? — vociferó Levi, manteniendo su seriedad en espera de Eren. Quien poco después, se dio cuenta de que aún conservaba las llaves de mi vehículo —. Tch — chasqueó, poco antes de que le fueran devueltas mis llaves.

—Sube — ordenó, presionando el botón del control.

Me moví, estirando mi brazo a tomar la palanca de la puerta, la cual, fue atascada automáticamente. Lo que me hizo esperar a que Levi volviese a activarla. En el proceso inclusive llegando a abrirla para mí.

— ¿Estás seguro de confiarle tu motocicleta a Eren? — cuestioné, mirando de reojo hacia la pendiente y acomodándome para subir, unánime Levi terminaba de abrocharse el cinturón y encendía el motor.

— Él sabe lo que pasará si algo le ocurre a mi motocicleta— amenazó, posicionando el retrovisor y encendiendo el sistema, con ello, la cámara trasera, asegurándose de que no hubiera detrás del automóvil.

Asentí, y terminé de entrar.

El aromatizante a auto nuevo siendo impregnado al instante, y la sensación entre frescura y sofoco haciéndose presente apenas entrar.

Habiendo salido del garaje, Eren ya no se encontraba cerca, ni volvimos a verle en el resto del camino. Lo que en parte, me preocupó. Aquella conducta mía de preocupación, siendo percibida por el mayor, quien abogó a favor de Eren. Para después ordenar que pusiera música.

Ignoré su manera de pedirlo, y simplemente tomé el pequeño maletín negro de la guantera de la camioneta. Pues también quería poner música para aminorar el ambiente incómodo en el que nos encontrábamos.

Busqué entre cada uno de los discos, pero no encontré ninguno de interés, y tampoco he puesto plan a mi celular para poder reproducir música desde alguna de las aplicaciones. Lo que me llevó a meter en el reproductor uno de los discos al azar, uno de los que recibí como regalo el día de mi graduación.

Y después de presionar un par de botones, comenzó a reproducirse. Los primeros segundos de la canción siendo orquestados por un pequeño segmento de guitarra, para después, introducir la voz de Katy Perry, haciéndose resonar en las bocinas.

De reojo, advirtiendo molestia en el rostro de Levi.

—Lo quitaré— anticipo, acercándome al estéreo. No obstante, su mano sostuvo la mía.

—No— refutó—, así… está bien— agregó, apartando mi extremidad. Acto secundo, subiendo un poco el volumen.

Y titubeé un poco. No esperaba para nada aquello.

— ¿Te gustan sus canciones? — inquirí, desconcertada. Viéndole en espera de su respuesta, a lo que de soslayo, pudo percibir, desviando su mirada de mí y dejando deslizar su lengua, provocando un chasquido con ésta. Por un segundo, su semblante tirando a melancolía.

 _«We are just looking for connection. Yeah we all want to be seen. I'm looking for someone who_

 _speaks my language. Someone to ride this ride with me_ _»._

Durante el resto del camino de vuelta al campus traté de despejar mi mente lo mejor que pude. Pero no me fue del todo posible, no pudiendo evitar ver de reojo al Ackerman y menos con él al lado mío.

Las grandes carreteras y las montañas a nuestros alrededores no siendo lo suficiente para lograr distraerme de Levi. Desde ayer que me enteré de su apellido, no hace más que causarme inquietud. Y me hace plantearme un montón de preguntas que no me dejan en paz.

Y a pesar de que anoche pude haberlas aclarado, no me parece que fuese a haber respuesta alguna. Pues nada de lo que hablábamos llegó a algo en concreto, algo que indicara un lazo entre nosotros.

Sólo logró dejarme con más dudas y con más desconcierto.

Nos detuvimos. Estamos en el estacionamiento. Levi apagó el motor, y hubo completo silencio por un rato.

Ante ello, me giré hacia él. Advirtiéndole estático, sin emoción alguna o si quiera parecer que está respirando. Su cuerpo rígido con el brazo al volante, aplicando fuerza. Y la expresión en su rostro, dándole a relucir extremada y extrañamente consternado, ensimismado con la mirada al frente.

—Levi, ¿estás bien? — cuestioné, acercándome un poco, con preocupación.

Todo pasó tan rápido, que antes de siquiera darme cuenta, estaba junto a él. Con nuestros rostros frente a frente. Atrapados y aferrados el uno al otro, en un largo y apasionado y dulce beso.

* * *

 _¿Qué tal este capítulo? Esa no se la esperaban, ¿o sí?_

 _Oh, no. Ya vas a empezar... Sí, ya voy a empezar. ¿Por dónde? En verdad no lo sé._

 _Primero que nada, me refiero al football como celoso y obsesivo, no porque sea algo malo en sí como se escucha, sino porque, la primera vez que fui a pedir información para entrar al equipo de la universidad y hablé con el coach, él usó esas palabras para referirse a lo que son las responsabilidades y otros aspectos._

 _Por otro lado, en la parte del piano, me los imaginé tocando el dueto de El Cadáver de la Novia. Esa canción es hermosa... Sin embargo, quedaba a libre interpretación de ustedes porque igual, podría haber sido una pieza dual de Mozart entre los Ackerman o inclusive alguna canción de la actualidad, totally not my control._

 _La moto de Levi es una BMW K 1600 GTL negra._

 _Para Grisha y Carla, Mikasa es como la hija que no tuvieron —naturalmente—, por lo que se preocupan por ella y la cuidan como lo harían con Eren. Lo que justifica los celos de padre de Grisha... De alguna manera funciona así para mí, JAJA._

 _Sé que Eren no ha crecido después del time skip —o por lo menos eso muestra la información reciente— pero imaginar a un Eren más alto es lindo :c._

 _Rivaille viene siendo Levi —pues en muchos casos la R y la L se intercambian en el español-japonés, y aparte está la pronunciación—, pero me gusta cómo queda el nombre... "Levi Rivaille Ackerman",_ _—_ _léase con voz de trovador, JAJAJA._

 _¡Bis bald, Meine Leser! Doy clases los jueves, no cobro mucho, JAJAJAJ —¿alemán? un treinta por ciento según duolingo... jaja :c—._

* * *

 ** _Gaia Neferet:_** _Tranquilo, tómate tu tiempo... Fue lo que pensé al leerte xd. Aunque no tuviera/tenga un interés romántico, en verdad ayudó mucho a Levi ese tiempo que pasó con ella. Demasiado. En cuanto a la fiesta... Muchas cosas uuu xD_ _—l_ _o digo enserio. Pero eso ya viene para después 7u7_ _—_ _. Y bueno, espero que te haya gustado tanto este capítulo como a mí ;D. ¡Nos leemos!_


	8. CAPÍTULO VIII: Atracción

_¿Cómo se encuentran Meine Leser? 7u7 ¿Intrigados aún? Pues no les haré esperar más. En verdad hoy no tengo mucho que decir._

 _ **[180707]** Este capítulo rompió mi record de edición, tomándome tan sólo tres días —en verdad menos de ello, ya que sólo lo estuve editando de a ratos_ _—, a comparación del resto, que me tomó semanas enteras o hasta meses. Pero, eso no quiere quitar que el capítulo sea bueno. Porque en verdad me fue divertido editar éste y a comparación de la primera versión, yo lo veo mucho mejor, en muchos aspectos. Uno de ellos, siendo el que ahora se explican un poco mejor las cosas para que sea más fácil de entenderlo._

 _Así que bueno, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo ;)._

* * *

 _PLAYLIST:_ Roots — Make me (cry)

* * *

 _CAPÍTULO VIII:_ Atracción.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

Un beso tan suave y tan confortable y apetecible. Dándome una sensación muy familiar, llegándose inclusive a sentirse como un déjà vécu, llena de ansias y esmero, la cual se intensificaba cada segundo que pasaba.

Me sentía rara, y mi cuerpo no reaccionaba como yo lo esperaba. La forma delicada de su tratar, engulléndome cada vez más a su ser. Provocándome aferrarme a sus ropas, hasta el momento en el que comencé a sentir que algo estaba mal, ese momento en el que su lengua buscaba introducirse en mi cavidad y llegar más lejos.

Y ante mis instintos, ante aquella extraña sensación, mordí su labio y le empujé de mí. Lanzándome a mí misma hacia atrás, hasta golpearme con la puerta aún cerrada a mis espaldas.

—Tch…— se quejó, lamiendo y cubriendo la herida con su muñeca.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! — increpé, jadeando. Cubriendo mi ahora ardiente rostro y volviendo a recuperar mi aliento. Agitada, demandando con desasosiego el llenar mis pulmones devuelta con oxígeno.

El azabache, aún manteniendo su pulgar en la herida que provoqué en su labio, abrió la puerta de su lado y de lo más rápido que pudo, bajó del auto de un salto.

— ¡Levi! — clamé, imitando su movimiento al salir de la camioneta. Y apenas importándome el dolor de mi pierna, quise alcanzarle.

Al momento de cruzar hacia la otra hilera del estacionamiento, parcamente consiguiendo escuchar el claxon de un auto aproximándose. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, siendo jalada con brusquedad fuera del alcance del parachoques del vehículo.

—Mira antes de cruzar, _mocosa_ _estúpida_ — refunfuñó, soltando de mi brazo unánime yo le aparté de mí.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — protesté, involuntariamente señalando con mi brazo hacia mis espaldas, donde estacionamos la _Sequoia_ —, ¡¿por qué me besaste?! — insté, siendo acallada por el azabache, quien volvió a tirar de mi brazo. Proviniéndome de retroceder con él.

—Cierra la boca — espetó, entre dientes.

—Te estoy preguntando-

Quise volver a reclamar, pero logró silenciarme nuevamente. Al momento de removerme y habiendo desviado la mirada, su barbilla se llevó mi atención. Pudiendo percibir sangre de la herida que dejé en su labio recorrer ésta, y la ligera hinchazón que brotó en él.

Y al darse cuenta de que observaba su labio, gruñó y volvió a cubrir éste con el dorsal de su mano, dejando mi antebrazo libre con brusquedad. Girando sobre sus talones y marchando con rapidez por el largo sendero que sigue hasta las entradas de los edificios.

— ¡Levi! — grité, y quise seguirle. Empero, al tratar de avanzar más, las molestias volvieron a aparecer en mi tobillo —. _Mgh_ … _ah_ — gemí, encorvando mi espalda instintivamente hasta haber alcanzado mis tobillos con la punta de mis dedos.

« ** _Sasha_** _en línea»_

Le pedí venir a ayudarme con algunas cosas, y esperé varios minutos a obtener respuesta alguna. El tiempo en el que me fue suficiente volver hacia la camioneta teniendo aún un dolor increíble al caminar; incluso el suficiente para subir y aun para acomodar dentro.

Ciertamente, no es la más rápida respondiendo.

* * *

Desde ese entonces, no he vuelto a hablar con Levi. Y bueno, tampoco es que haya pasado tanto tiempo en verdad. Sólo ha sido una semana desde el día en que ocurrió _aquello._ Y tampoco me gusta hablar de ello, ni quise hacerlo.

Pues Sasha me pidió que le contara lo que sucedió, y lo hice. Le dije que necesitaba volver a mi casa y me quedé allá porque se me hizo tarde; en todo momento evitando hablar de Levi y el asunto con él.

Le diría el resto, pero no es muy discreta. E igual es algo despistada, a lo que creo, no notó la incongruencia en mi relato. Así que no fue demasiado difícil. No es que le mienta, pero tampoco le estoy contando todo. Lo que en parte, me hace sentir aflicción por ella, debido a la manera en que confía en mí.

Pero cualquier cosa que yo dijera, podría regresárseme de otra manera.

Maldito enano… Aún puedo sentirle, sus labios. Por más que quiero no puedo olvidarlo, todo, sea día o noche, es difícil. No sé cómo sacarlo de mi cabeza, y me está sacando de quicio.

—Mika— llamó Sasha, fortuita y apacible, logrando sacarme de mi ensimismamiento. Se encuentra a los pies de la puerta, manteniendo ésta al margen de la pared, en un punto en el que no puedo ver nada más que a ella—. Te busca Jean— susurró, sonriendo y tirando su cabeza hacia su costado.

Ante su mención me levanté de inmediato, y unánime me acercaba a la entrada, fui acomodando mi cabello y mi ropa. Al estar lista, siendo descubierta por Sasha al terminar de abrir la puerta, permitiéndome la vista hacia afuera.

Y al haberse encontrado nuestras miradas, lo primero que hice fue lanzarme a abrazarle.

Alcé la mirada, advirtiéndole observarme apenado y desconcertado ante mi súbita acción. Momentos después, siendo correspondida por su tenue sonrisa y su tímido abrazo.

— ¿Ya está mejor tu pierna? — inquirió Jean, atento. Afirmé con la cabeza, silenciosa. Apartándome un poco de él y mostrándole mi ahora pie sano, con timidez —. Me ale-

Quedó a medias de su habla, después de que atrapara sus labios entre los míos con dulzura y cuidado, colgando mis brazos de sus hombros proviniéndole abrazarme y retroceder a la par mío hacia la habitación ante el pequeño impulso.

— _Hey…_ Sigo aquí— bromeó Sasha, ante lo cual separamos nuestros rostros—. Creí que lo suyo era secreto. Pero ahora al parecer no te molesta besarlo a medio pasillo…— se dirigió a mí, divertida.

Resoplé, y me escondí en el pecho de Jean, avergonzada. A lo que ambos castaños rieron.

Ya siendo más tarde, al haber regresado de nuestra salida y habiendo aprovechado el que ya se encontraba oscureciendo y el poco movimiento en el estacionamiento, me incliné hacia él y deposité un tierno beso en sus labios y me despedí de él, no sin antes haberle dejado bastante sonrojado.

* * *

 **Reiner**

Acabamos de ganar nuestro primer juego de temporada, y el primero de ella. Todos celebran, gritando, saltando y empujándose alegremente. Sin duda fue una increíble partida la del día de hoy, y nadie puede negarlo.

Agregando a ello el que soy aclamado por algunos y algunas por mi desempeño durante toda la noche.

Entre las bullas y con mi vista por encima del resto, logré divisar a Jaeger, quien corrió a lo largo de la mitad del campo hacia el rubio que tiene por mejor amigo y a Mikasa, lanzándose a abrazarles, lleno de satisfacción.

Momentos después, también uniéndoseles Jean, Connie y Marco. Mientras que el resto del equipo se acercó a rodear a los capitanes y a intentar provocar alboroto con éstos, logrando entre varios alzar y lanzar al capitán Erwin contra su voluntad.

Por otro lado, escabulléndose entre los cuerpos de todos con facilidad debido a su tamaño, y buscando salir del bullicio, el capitán Levi se removió con molestia. Ante los empujones, viéndose alejado del grupo. Para instantes después mirar hacia donde se encontraban los novatos, admirándoles pudoroso.

Quienes se encontraban a mi redonda, uniéndose entonces a la celebración que comenzaba a formarse entre los integrantes del equipo y otros.

En cambio, yo me vi detenido por Annie y Bertholdt, quienes a unos metros de mí esperaban a que me acercase a ellos para hablar conmigo.

En mi emoción, dirigiéndome a ellos con energía cuan rinoceronte embistiendo, en el acto, llevándome a Annie entre mis brazos y cargándole sobre mis hombros, mientras que con mi brazo izquierdo atrapé a Hoover por el cuello, sobresaltándole.

— ¡Idiota! — bramó Annie, llegando a golpear mi cabeza con parte de su codo y antebrazo.

— Tranquila…— amonesté, divertido, volviendo a colocarle sobre la pastosa superficie del campo. Empero, rodó los ojos a mí, con fastidio. Ya cansada y hastiada por el ambiente, pidiendo que regresáramos a casa.

No, indicó que lo haríamos.

Así que finalmente, en lugar de escaparnos a festejar con el resto, los tres regresamos juntos a casa, obviamente por cuestiones de transportarnos. Si ella se iba, no habría manera de que nosotros dos volviéramos, sobre todo porque vivimos a casi una hora de aquí, y nadie habría de llevarnos.

Mandé un par de mensajes antes de irme, pues ya no tenía cerca a ninguno de _ellos_ y me marché con Annie y Bertholdt.

El viaje fue tranquilo, pues ninguno de ellos habló. Y sólo la música se mantenía de fondo, a un volumen considerablemente bajo.

Habiendo entrado a la calle, fui disminuyendo la velocidad y subí a la pendiente de la cochera perteneciente a la casa, estacionando el auto en diagonal.

—Aún debes aprender a estacionarte— soltó Annie, con ironía y somnolencia, dándose a descubrir de la parte trasera del auto.

—Bertholdt— llamé, sacudiendo su hombro ligeramente—. Bertholdt— insté, buscando despertarle, algo que no fue del todo fácil hasta después de varios intentos fallidos nombrándole y removiéndole logramos reanimarle.

Tras ello, permitiéndole por fin a Annie bajarse del auto. Y como siempre, antes de entrar en la casa, revisa el buzón en busca de correspondencia.

— ¿Ya hablaste con los del correo? — preguntó, monótona.

—Sí, no es ningún problema de distribución. Simplemente no ha llegado nada para nosotros— revelé, subiendo hacia las escaleras del pórtico para adelantarme a abrir la puerta, aún abotonando mi camisa y cargando con mi equipo en manos.

Entramos a la casa, y yo me dirigí hacia la cocina, dejando colgadas las llaves, valga la redundancia, en el llavero sobre la cocineta. **«11:21 PM»** , anunciaba la estufa. Las luces, siendo prendidas una a una por los otros dos en la casa.

La última siendo encendida por Annie, en la sala frente a la cocina, donde tomó asiento en uno de los sillones, mascullando con frustración.

Y me giré hacia Bertholdt, intentando descifrar en su mirada qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo con Annie en estos momentos, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos tenía idea. Podía estar cansada, quizá se equivocó en algo durante su presentación de hoy.

O podría ser relacionado a lo que ambos llevábamos ocultándole desde hace un tiempo. Sí, es lo más lógico. Pero antes de tomar cualquier otra acción, quisimos comprobarlo por nosotros mismos, y bajamos en dirección a ella.

—Oe, Annie— vociferé, dando saltos hasta llegar al sillón a su lado. Siendo acompañado por Hoover—. ¿Cómo estuvo la noche para ti? ¿Cansada?—inquirí, zanganeando y zarandeando mi cabeza y encogiendo mis hombros.

En el acto, siendo observado por su frío e inexpresivo semblante, el cual con fastidio, apenas se dignaba de voltear hacia mí. Sus ojos, viéndose desviados hacia la otra parte de la habitación unánime sus brazos eran cruzados y al mismo tiempo subía una de sus piernas sobre la otra.

No es algo de lo que quiera hablar con nosotros.

El silencio que se instaló, siendo lo suficiente para convencer a Leonhart de irse. Pero necesito hablarlo con Annie ahora mismo, o después será peor para ella.

— _Annie_ — volví a nombrarle, y se detuvo, estando a un paso de subir a la cocina. Entre el azabache y yo, como cómplices, decidiendo si revelarle o no lo que ambos sabíamos desde hace ya un tiempo. Un par de meses.

Annie, ya enarcando una de sus cejas, insistiendo en que prosiguiera con mi habla o que le dejara ir. Y resoplé, dimitido. Invitándole a tomar asiento, señalándole con mi cabeza y mano a que volviera y se colocara a mi lado, justo en medio de ambos.

Y aburrida, se volvió hacia nosotros. Hasta dejarse caer entre el espacio que quedaba entre ambos, evitando enfrentar su rostro al de nosotros, manteniéndolo fijo hacia su frente.

—Annie — volví a resoplar, entrelazando mis manos y tornando mi vista hacia el mismo punto en que ella. Organizando mentalmente toda la conversación que habría de proceder a esto —, tiene… ¿tiene algo que ver con Marcel? — cuestioné.

Su lenguaje corporal, pasando a ser sumiso e inquieto ante la mención del susodicho. Algo que intentó disimular, no del todo bien.

—Ya veo — afirmé, viendo de reojo a Bertholdt —. Supongo que se han estado hablando, ¿no? —indago. A lo que en respuesta, disiente ligeramente, casi imperceptible. Para ella misma.

Será más difícil de lo que creí.

— ¿Qué hay con eso? — cuestiona Annie, finalmente. Encubriendo el titubear de su voz.

—Annie, no queríamos hacerlo aún pero, creemos que es mejor decírtelo ahora— comienzo, inflando mi pecho de oxígeno, preparándome y dándole la señal a Hoover, quien ya había empezado a buscar en su celular, con nerviosismo.

Annie, mirándome como si esperase lo peor debido a mi forma de hablar.

—Pero, ¿no has pensado que… talvez ya tiene pareja? — pregunté, cuidadoso.

Annie suspiró.

— ¿Es una broma? — inquiere, no muy convencida de sus palabras—, porque si lo es, no estoy para sus tonterías— espetó.

—No, no es ninguna broma, Annie— contesté, firme. Y volvió a admirarme con vacilación —. Sólo que… Berth y yo hemos visto… — pausé, titubeando un par de veces.

Las palabras no me salían, pues sé que podría ser duro para Annie saberlo de ésta manera. Pero no tanto como lo sería si se enterase más tarde, y por otros medios. Sobre todo, cuando Bertholdt y yo ya estábamos enterados de ello.

Hoover palpó mi hombro, y con sosiego, me entregó su celular, teniendo ya las evidencias de antemano. Antes de seguir, permitiéndome vagar un poco más por lo demás, asegurándome de todo. Entonces, escabulléndolo al alcance de la vista de Annie.

—Marcel ya tiene a alguien más…— dije, sin querer sonar tan explícito. Deslizándome entre varias de las fotos, las cuales no pude terminar de mostrarle.

Annie se levantó, con intenciones de huir hacia su habitación.

— _Hey_ — clamé—, ¡Annie!— grité, yendo detrás de ella. Siguiendo sus pasos hasta el segundo piso, advirtiéndole avanzar con desesperación cada uno de los escalones, tropezando entre algunos de éstos, dándome la oportunidad de alcanzarle—. Annie-

— ¡Déjame en paz! — gritó, cerrando la puerta en mi cara.

Le llamé, y golpeé a su puerta varias veces, mas no respondía.

— ¡Annie, abre! — insistí—. No queríamos hacerte sentir mal. Era necesario decírtelo— explico, golpeando mi espalda contra la puerta y dejándome caer contra ésta, tomando asiento.

— ¡ _Vete a la mierda, Braun_! — bramó, con la voz quebrada.

Me erguí, e intenté abrir la puerta al golpearla varias veces. Pero no me fue posible debido a la rigidez de ésta.

— ¡¿Crees que fue mi culpa?! — increpé, empujando aún la puerta—. ¡Abre ya la maldita puerta! —ordené, pateando ésta. Sintiendo un súbito estremecimiento recorrer mi espalda, el cual me hizo girarme de inmediato, encontrando a Bertholdt a mis espaldas retirando su mano de mi hombro y mirándome, consternado.

Intercambiamos un par de palabras. Me recargué contra la pared contrapuesta a la de la habitación, y esperé. Mientras que Bertholdt abría la puerta de la recamara de Annie frente a mí, lenta y cuidadosamente.

—A-Annie… — aludió, asomándose —, ¿puedo? — solicitó, ingresando a la habitación. La entrada, quedando completamente abierta, exhibiendo la absoluta penumbra presente en el interior del aposento.

Sobre la cama, apenas pudiendo distinguirle a ella, encogida. Annie, llorando.

Me acerqué al marco de la puerta, y en silencio, observé al par. Hoover, sentado en la orilla de la colchoneta, removiéndose incómodo sobre sí mismo, cabizbajo. No encontrando qué decir, difuso.

Annie comenzó a murmurar, tomando por sorpresa al más alto, quien prestó atención a sus palabras. En su escucha, frunciendo su entrecejo y componiendo varias expresiones de desagrado o desacuerdo a las palabras de la rubia.

— No es verdad— soltó, acercándose a la rubia—. Eres m-muy linda… S-si quisieras… tendrías a cualquier hombre a tus pies…— comentó, tímido y vacilante.

La voz de Annie no puedo alcanzar escucharla con claridad, pero realmente suena abatida. Desesperanzada. Nunca antes le había visto así, y es horrible.

Nadie podría imaginarle de la manera en que está, ni siquiera nosotros, a pesar de ya conocerle de hace tiempo.

— Nos tienes a nosotros… — agregó Bertholdt, tomando la mano de Annie con delicadeza, con un tono de voz reconfortante. Leonhart alzó su cabeza, y miró en mi dirección. Mientras que el azabache me invitaba a acércame.

No quería intervenir entre ellos, sin embargo, me acerqué. Y entre ambos, le abrazamos e intentamos consolarle.

* * *

Ambos dormimos con ella durante un rato. Haciéndole compañía hasta llegada la madrugada, intentando no hacerle sentir tan sola tras lo sucedido.

Su cuerpo, y casi por completo ella, quedando cubierta y protegida por las cobijas de la cama. Y por encima de éstas, ambos de nuestros cuerpos cubriendo a sus costados, sentados y cruzados de brazos.

Y habiendo comprobado que Annie ya se encontraba durmiendo profundamente y se encontraba tranquila, cada uno volvió a su habitación correspondiente para descansar.

— _Mgh_ — bufé, sobresaltado. Presionando mis parpados y pestañeando repetidas veces, encandilado por la repentina entrada de luz en la habitación. Y apesadumbrado, salí de mi cama a saltos, y caminé hacia el pasillo con el propósito de bajar a preparar el desayuno, titilando sobre mis piernas.

Antes, echando un vistazo a la habitación Annie, cuya puerta permaneció abierta. No parecía haber nada fuera de lugar, sigue dormida como siempre acostumbra aún a estas horas de la mañana.

O por lo menos a primera vista, todo parecía normal. Hasta que algo me desconcertó, y volví a girarme.

« _Don't throw stones at me. Don't tell anybody. Trouble finds me. All the noise of this has made me lose my belief…_ » pude escuchar, antes de abandonar la pieza.

No, no era ella. Empero, en su mano, sostiene su celular. Y éste se encuentra reproduciendo música, lo que no fue así anoche. Supongo que despertó después de que Bertholdt y yo le dejáramos.

Lo dejé pasar, y me alejé, regresando a mi trayecto hacia la cocina. Alisté lo necesario y comencé a preparar el almuerzo, cuando comenzaron a sonar mis notificaciones del grupo de _WhatsApp_ que tenemos.

« _¡Reiner, hubieras venido! ¡La fiesta estuvo genial!_ » fue uno de los mensajes, adjuntado a una serie de fotos. En algunas de ellas, apareciendo Krista.

Me maldigo.

Más tarde Bertholdt se acercó a la isla de cocina, somnoliento. Tomó asiento y me acompañó. Almorzamos solos, inclusive limpiamos un poco y miramos la televisión. Y pasadas las horas, Annie siguió sin aparecerse por aquí.

— ¿Annie no ha despertado? — inquiero, extrañado. Si bien es normal que Annie duerma bastante, a estas horas ya debería haber bajado al menos a _desayunar_.

Hoover negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, a lo que resoplé y fastidiado, estiré mi brazo hacia el mueble a mi lado, y logré asir mi celular, para acto secundo entrar y escribir algo en el grupo.

Todos accediendo a mi propuesta.

— ¿Estás seguro? —cuestiona Bertholdt, desconfiado de mi decisión.

—Sí — afirmé, terminando de mandar en segundo mensaje a otra de las conversaciones. Colocándome de pie y volviendo sobre mis pasos hacia la habitación de Annie, decidido a ejecutar mi plan.

Estando ya en el lugar caminé hacia ella. Encendí la pantalla de su teléfono, pausé la música, me hinqué frente a la cama y admiré su rostro. Y sí, volvió a llorar después de que nos fuimos. Pues las marcas, la hinchazón y el enrojecimiento en su rostro son prueba de ello.

Pasé mi pulgar por su mejilla, y limpié ésta. Deslizando entonces mis dedos por su cabello, colocándolo detrás de su oreja y despejando su rostro.

Me levanté, y me dirigí a abrir las persianas y la ventana en sí, dejando entrar la luz a su lugar.

—Ya es hora de levantarse—indiqué, inclinándome hacia la cama y descubriéndole del manto que la cobijaba—. Muévete, vamos a salir — avisé.

—Mm…— balbuceó y refunfuñó, colocándose boca abajo y cubriéndose con la almohada.

— Ya casi es la una de la tarde, ¿cuánto tiempo más estarás ahí tirada? — señalé, agitándole. Rodó sobre sí misma, e intento mirarme con fastidio. No obstante, la tristeza seguía ahí, presente—. Nos vamos en una hora— revelé, más comprensivo.

— ¿A dónde iremos? — suspiró, dimitida. Tomando asiento y deshaciéndose de las sábanas.

—Es sorpresa— dije, saliendo devuelta al corredor.

El tiempo que yo había estipulado había sido el suficiente para prepararnos y tras media hora de camino, finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino, encontrándonos allí con resto que nos acompañaría.

— Qué… — comenzó Annie, desconcertada y disgustada.

—Vamos. Será una tarde con amigos — animé, arrastrándole conmigo. A pesar de que Annie puede resultar ser bastante asocial, pensé en la idea de salir en grupo. Supongo que esperaba a que fuese algo más íntimo, sólo nosotros tres.

Pues al menos de esta manera, podrá _distraerse_ y olvidara el asunto por un rato. O eso es lo que al menos nosotros esperamos.

Recorrimos la mayor parte del lugar, sin hacer mucho en especial más que conversar. Sin embargo, ha sido ameno. Hemos hecho bromas y contado algunas anécdotas, entre otras tantas cosas.

— Hubieras invitado a Krista — murmura Annie hacia mí. Pues es consciente de mi atracción hacia Reiss. Mientras que por otro lado, es la única mujer entre todos.

Aunque no ha tenido demasiado problema con ello, pues se comunica con facilidad con Armin y Marco, el primero de éstos siendo uno de sus compañeros en la Facultad de Derecho y con el que ha entablado mejores relaciones durante estos meses.

Jean no ha apartado la mirada de su celular, y Connie se la pasa de un lado a otro haciendo tonterías e intentando llamar la atención de Jean, buscando sacarle de su ensimismamiento. Mientras que yo charlo con Eren y Bertholdt sobre otros asuntos.

Posteriormente a todo aquello, decidimos ir a comer a algún lugar debido a la hora. Y terminamos yendo a McDonald's — que fue lo primero con lo que nos encontramos—.

Y estando dentro del establecimiento, tomamos una de las mesas más grandes y céntricas del lugar, siendo lo suficiente para los ocho. Y fuimos entrando y recorriéndonos uno a uno hasta haber ocupado el círculo casi por completo.

De izquierda a derecha, de orilla a orilla, siendo el primero Armin, seguido de Jean, Marco, Connie, Bertholdt y yo, para terminar con Jaeger y Annie en la esquina a mi costado. Nos pusimos de acuerdo entre varios sobre la comida durante un par de minutos y volvimos a salir, para ir a la caja.

—Jean, muévete, por favor — pidió Marco, empujándole amistosamente. Intentando no caer en la desesperación.

—Deja ya ese celular, te quedarás ciego — protestó Connie, intentando movilizar a sus otros dos compañeros de habitación.

—Pueden hablar después — agregó Bodt.

—Tengo que responderle — defendió Jean, mascullando. Entonces siendo empujado con fuerza por Springer, quien ya se encontraba fastidiado de Kirschtein y su lentitud, dejándonos salir a Bertholdt y a mí de la rueda. Y dejamos solos a Eren y a Annie sobre la mesa.

No parecen hablar mucho, ambos parecen estar aburridos.

La fila no era larga, y nuestros pedidos no tardaron mucho en salir, por lo que no tuvimos que dar una segunda vuelta y regresamos ya con las bandejas en mano. Advirtiendo el cómo ahora Jaeger intentaba hablar con Annie, quizá intentando convencerla de algo por el tono de voz que usaba.

Ambos guardaron silencio y nos admiraron al vernos acercar.

—Hamburguesas con queso — mencioné, burlesco. Colocando la bandeja con la orden de los tres frente a ellos y tomando asiento nuevamente a su lado, estirándome a tomar la caja que pertenecía a mí.

El par al lado mío, abriendo el envoltorio y examinando el contenido casi a la vez, curiosos.

— Entonces… — empezó Eren, vacilando.

—Está bien… — murmulló Annie, pausando unánime sus labios ya buscaban probar bocado —, pero aún necesitas aprender a tratar con las chicas, ¿sabes? — comentó, alzando una de sus cejas.

— ¿Estás segura de que eres una? — bromeó Jaeger.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no eres una? — regresó, venenosa y perspicaz. Siendo cazada por la molesta mirada del de ojos verdes.

— ¿Ya van a pelear de nuevo? — cuestionó Jean, con desagrado. Quien fijo, paseaba sus manos por la mesa y tomaba algunos de los sobres y uno de los popotes, empujando de por medio su celular al centro de la mesa. Llevándose la inmediata atención de Eren. A lo que Kirschtein en sus reflejos, lo apartó de inmediato.

« ** _Mika_ «3**», vaya… Ahora entiendo.

— ¿Con quién chateas? — inquirió Jaeger, con recelo.

—No es nada que te importe — espetó Jean, guardando el aparato en sus bolsillos y bajando la cabeza hacia su comida, siendo secundado por las miradas del azabache y el rubio a sus lados. Armin y Marco parecen saber algo, pues ambos se ven nerviosos ante lo ocurrido.

 **Jean**

—Por poco y Eren te descubre — dice Armin, removiéndose y abrochándose sobre el asiento del copiloto, recordándome nuevamente de mi error cometido en la mesa de ya hace un rato, pareciera que queriendo darme una lección cuan niño pequeño siendo regañado.

—Ya lo sé. No tienes por qué recordármelo — repliqué, encendiendo el auto.

— ¿A qué se refieren? — intervino Connie, sobresaltándome. Olvidaba que él también venía con nosotros.

—Sobre algo que no les interesa ni a ti ni a Jaeger — solté, directo. Escuchando Connie refunfuñar a mi honesta respuesta. Otro descuido y podría también enterarse él, siendo el más propenso a soltar la boca y a ser el menos discreto entre nos.

Armin, mostrando algo de desconformidad a la manera en que lo dije.

—Debes ser más cuidadoso, Jean — reprende Marco.

—Ya me lo has dicho muchas veces — contesté — _demasiadas,_ diría yo. Desde que nos conocemos quizá… ¿Siete años? Sí, _bastantes_ —, hastiado. Y siguieron murmurando, al punto de fastidiarme y desconcentrarme—. ¡Ya cállense! — bramé —. No pienso estar soportándolos todo el camino — bufé, poniendo en marcha el automóvil.

Los tres se apaciguaron, y no volvieron a hablar demasiado durante el resto del camino, lo cual también me fue desesperante. Demasiado silencio.

— ¿Ya es todo? — preguntó Armin, unánime cerré la cajuela del auto.

Marco y Connie se adelantaron a llegar a la habitación una vez llegamos al campus, pues ambos tenían pendientes por terminar para sus respectivas clases, mientras que Armin me ayudó a bajar algunas cosas.

—Sí — afirmé, bloqueando el auto con el botón de la llave —. Dame una de las cajas y llévate esto, yo cargaré lo demás — ofrecí, tomando de lo más pesado.

Hace una semana que fui a visitar a mi madre, debido a que ésta enfermó. Y aprovechando mi visita, mi padre me entregó y ayudó a cargar con algunas de las cosas que me habían faltado a mi auto.

Las había dejado olvidadas en el maletero, hasta hace unas horas, que pasé un par de cosas para poder dejar que Marco y Connie tomaran asiento en la parte trasera.

Sí, ya necesita una limpieza.

Nos encaminamos hacia nuestro edificio, cuidando de no tirar nada. Y estuvimos intercambiando un par de palabras, algo cortantes debido a la situación. Hasta que de pronto cambió, justo antes de entrar. Cuando estuve a punto de abrir la puerta.

— Jean, ¿me harías un favor? — inquirió el rubio a mi lado, tímido.

— ¿Qué clase de favor? — consulté, buscando mi tarjeta entre mis bolsillos.

— Es que, quisiera que me ayudaras con algo… — pausó, inseguro. Y le miré, esperando a que siguiera —. Me gusta Annie — soltó de golpe, encogiéndose de brazos y apretando sus parpados, como si esperase a ser golpeado.

Me detuve, y mi credencial salió del bolso de mi pantalón hacia el suelo.

— ¿Annie? ¿Annie Leonhart? — cuestioné, sorprendido. A lo cual Armin asintió, cohibido —. No puedo creerlo… ¿Annie? ¿Pero qué le ves a esa narizona amargada? — rebatí, siendo admirado con desaprobación por Arlert—. Bueno, a _ella_ — corregí.

Guardó silencio, y no quiso responder. Lo que traté de descifrar por mi cuenta. La idea que venía a mi cabeza, no siéndome de lo más certera, pero que podría ser una de las probables razones.

—Armin… — comencé, vacilante —. ¿No es atracción sexual, o sí? Porque si es así yo-

— ¡Jean, no! — respondió, exaltado —. Yo… ah — sopló —. No es por eso. No sé cómo expresarlo, pero… me gusta. Mucho — soltó, intentando calmar su repentino desasosiego.

—Nunca me lo esperé de ti…— confieso, suspirando—. Pero igual te ayudaré— consentí, provocando la sutil sonrisa de Arlert—. ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

—Mikasa…— concernió.

—Eso es bueno— replico, con una sonrisa—. Pronto tendrán exámenes, ¿no? Mikasa mencionó algo al respecto— sonsaqué, sagaz—. Podrías usar esa excusa para pasar más tiempo con Annie, invítala a estudiar contigo, o algo así— propongo.

—Esa es una buena idea— aprobó, contento—. ¿Algo más?

—Sí— afirmé, asustando un poco a Arlert—. Necesitas rebajarte el pelo, ya lo traes largo otra vez— mencioné, revolviendo su rubia cabellera, haciéndole avergonzar un poco.

* * *

—No… Mikasa, por favor— suplico, abrazándole por detrás e intentando hacerle retroceder conmigo, apartándole del mármol.

—Jean— nombró, soltando una risita—, no tardan en llegar…— mencionó, removiéndose un poco, aún risueña. Alcé la mirada, y pude admirarle observarme a través del espejo con afabilidad. Y al encontrarnos, al darse cuenta de que le descubrí, volvió a reír por lo bajo.

Teniéndole bajo mi merced, deslicé mi mano sobre su brazo derecho, recorriendo toda su extensión, acariciándole primorosamente hasta llegar a la punta sus delicados y finos dedos, atrapando éstos entre los míos con dulzura.

—No… — pedí nuevamente, bajando su mano.

—Por favor… No me dejas terminar — pide, benigna. Y le solté, permitiéndole continuar con lo que hacía.

—Recuerdo… cuando nos conocimos en la preparatoria —comienzo, captando la atención de Mikasa —, aquella vez. Ese primer día en que nos vimos, yo elogié tu largo y negro cabello — dije, rozando la punta de mi nariz con las fibras del mencionado. Sintiendo ese dulce aroma de ´éste escabullirse por mis cavidades.

Sintiéndole estremecerse sutilmente ante mi acción, mientras yo comenzaba a sentirme adormecido.

—Para que al siguiente día, ¡ _bum_! — exclamé, divertido. Sobresaltándonos a ambos —, asistieras con el cabello corto. Apenas a la altura de tus hombros — comenté, y asintió, deleitable —. ¿Por qué? Porque Eren te lo pidió. Y ahora, ¡mira! — señalo —. ¿Coincidencia? Volvió a ocurrir… ya era corto, ¡y ahora más!

Susurré y exclamé, pasando mi mano por su cabello recién cortado. Admirando las hebras de éste acariciar el dorsal de mi mano.

—No exageres… — expresó, cortando otros de sus mechones.

—Pero no estoy exagerando… — justifico —. Ahora tienes el corte de Dora la Exploradora — relacioné, a lo que en respuesta, me miró, haciendo un ligero puchero y rondando los ojos, divertida. No logrando mantener demasiado la faceta de seriedad.

—Jean… tú, ¿cuánto pesas? — preguntó, fortuita.

—Ah… Sesenta y cinco, quizá. No lo sé, ya no me he pesado— farfullé, desconcertado. Mikasa abrió sus ojos de golpe, y acto secundo bajó su cabeza—. ¿Por qué? — indagué.

—Por nada— respondió, negando con su cabeza, algo triste—. Entonces, ¿no te gusta? — evadió, dejando sus tijeras de lado sobre el lavabo y agitando un poco su melena.

—No, sí me gusta. Sólo, ya estaba acostumbrado al otro— expliqué, con total sinceridad, mirándole a los ojos a través del espejo. Siendo el momento en el que decidió girarse y alzar la cabeza hacia mí.

Su cabello ahora llega por poco debajo de sus orejas, y conserva su fleco, pero éste también fue cortado, ahora siendo distribuido a la mitad de su frente, en forma de cuadrado y dando más visibilidad a sus grandes y hermosos ojos grises.

Sinceramente, no hay nadie que se compare a su belleza.

—Tú… no importa cómo, siempre serás hermosa. Eres perfecta tal y como eres— confesé, logrando causarle un ligero y notable sonrojo. Además, en mis palabras, percatándose de que también me refería a lo anterior por más que tardé en entenderlo, percibiendo algo de aflicción en su semblante.

Me aproximé a su rostro, y Mikasa hizo nada frente a ello, permitiéndome el acercamiento. Permitiéndome dejar un pequeño beso en sus suaves labios, absorbiendo el inferior de éstos entre los míos con sumo cuidado.

Y en mi descuido, me sostuvo cerca de sí, para luego rodear mi cuello con sus brazos, provocándome encorvar mi espalda.

Me incliné, y fui deslizando mis manos a lo largo de su dorso, explorando la delicadeza de los definidos músculos de su espalda baja acariciar mi mano, la cual descendió hasta la parte baja de sus glúteos, donde le tomé con firmeza y le levanté en mi brazo. Colocándole sobre el mármol del lavabo, disponiéndole a mi altura.

El dulce beso que habíamos intercambiado antes, de un momento a otro tornándose apasionante, excitante.

Nos apartamos.

—Necesito darme un baño… — susurra —. Sasha e Historia no tardan en llegar… —expone, sofocada.

—Tal vez pueda ayudarte… — propongo, jadeante —. No creo que haya problema… ellas ya saben de lo nuestro — agregué, suspirando y besando delicadamente su cuello.

—Jean… — rio, empujándome suavemente.

— ¿Me darás un beso de despedida? — demandé, sugerente. Y sin titubear, jaló del cuello de mi camisa y rozó mis labios con ternura.

— Ya— sentenció.

—Otro no estaría de más…— sugiero, recibiendo el contacto aludido, dejándome llevar y logrando alargarlo de nuevo. Y volviendo a abrazarle, acaricié su cuerpo lentamente, temiendo a cometer cualquier error. Siendo atento a cada una de sus reacciones y mis movimientos, los cuales son consentidos por Mikasa, mientras su cuerpo tiembla, pero también persiste.

—Si vas a comértela, que sea en la cama y de noche, Jean. Aún es muy temprano para cenar — interrumpió Sasha, alarmándonos a ambos de manera que ambos saltamos y nos separamos al escuchar su voz.

Braus se encuentra en la entrada de la habitación, acompañada de Historia y cargando un par de cosas, ambas riendo a nuestras reacciones.

Tanto Mikasa como yo estamos sonrojados a más no poder, siendo atrapados justo en el momento en que ambos nos encontrábamos a poco de nuestro punto de entrar en verdadera excitación.

Mikasa vaciló varias veces, sin saber a dónde moverse o a donde mirar, evitando verme a los ojos.

Bajó del lavabo y dio un par de pasos frente a mí, y antes de que pudiera salir le tomé de la mano, esperando a que pudiese cubrirme. O en realidad, era algo que esperábamos el uno del otro ante este momento tan vergonzoso por el cual tuvimos que pasar.

Y juntos, caminamos hacia la salida.

—Se ven tan lindos juntos — chilló Sasha, desde la parte alta de la litera.

—Te vuelves muy dócil cuando estás con Mikasa — bromea Reiss.

—Cállate — mascullé, casi para mí mismo.

Antes de marcharme, ambos salimos hacia el pasillo, o por lo menos quedamos entre la habitación y el pasillo, de forma que nadie del interior ni del exterior pudiese vernos de manera clara. Y tímida, Mikasa se estiró a depositar un beso en mi mejilla. Para acto secundo, volver al interior de su residencia y cerrar la puerta sin decir una palabra, cabizbaja.

Dejándome solo tras la puerta.

Puedo escuchar murmullos, sin embargo, no me son claros. Sólo sé, que lo que haya dicho Mikasa, me ha hecho sonreír para mis adentros. Y sin duda, ha alegrado el resto de mi día.

No obstante, necesito relajarme. Nuestro encuentro _nos_ ha dejado algo _alterados._ Mikasa me está volviendo loco. La tensión sexual entre nosotros no ha hecho más que aumentar últimamente, y no sé exactamente por qué.

Aunque, en verdad, creo que Mikasa podría ser quien ha estado ocasionándolo principalmente. No la estoy culpando, ni estoy diciendo que tampoco sea mi culpa. Porque los dos estamos forzosamente implicados en ello.

Pero, lleva un par de semanas actuando un poco raro. De la nada ha estado más abierta y cariñosa a mí, cuando estamos a solas. Cosa que antes no era así de una u otra manera. Y no es que no me guste, me encanta, demasiado.

Puede que estar conmigo sí la haya impulsado a cambiar de esa manera, pero a la vez me es demasiado extraño. Quizá no estoy a acostumbrado a recibir cariño de esa forma por parte de Mikasa.

Sin embargo, siento que hay algo más. Pero no logro descifrarlo.

* * *

 _¡Hey! ¿Ya llegaron hasta aquí? Bueno, ¿qué tal ha estado? Sí, me faltó advertir de ésto último. Pero fue intencional, quería que fuera sorpresa, so..._

 _Jean puede parecer estúpido, pero no lo es_ _— no se crean_ _—_ _. A pesar de que le gusta cómo van las cosas con Mikasa, sí sospecha. Y, como en el capítulo tres... Un poco random pero importante._

 _La expresión de Jean cuando Mika lo besó en el auto me la imaginé como la de Sangwoo después de besar a Bum_ _—_ _cuando se cubre los labios y está sonrojado, yo no recuerdos—._

 _Un déjà vécu es diferente al déjà vu, pues el primero no se limita sólo a la percepción visual, si no también, la sensación contiene gran variedad de detalles, reviviendo en apariencia algo ya vivido, aun brevemente, de manera integral_ _—_ _sensaciones, movimientos, y otras cosas el estilo_ _—_ _. [consultado en la publicación El_ _déjà_ _vu y los sueños premonitorios, de la página Los Territorios Fronterizos]._

 _No se confundan, el cabello de Mikasa ya era corto pero ahora es como un corte estilo honguito con flequillo, y_ _es que e_ _sto se me ocurrió porque me estaba imaginando la parte del zoológico —antes de escribir el décimo capítulo, pero parte de este—,_ _y quería describir el look de Mikasa, y me la imaginé con cabello más corto y recto..._ _Me gustó, y pensé, **w**_ _ **hy not?**_

 _De hecho, pueden verlo en un doodle medio raro y rápido que hice y que subí a Tumblr, lo pueden ver este link:_ _ **[bit . ly] [/ MikasaHSD]** __—_ _todo va junto, pero FF no me deja y el original es demasiado largo para ponerlo aquí, y de esta manera es más fácil de "tipearlo" e ir a la publicación. Así que ahí se los dejo_ _—_ _._

 _Marcel y Annie, o Anniecel, es uno de mis crack ships inventados —tal vez no muy crack... pero Marcel está muerto. So sad—. Para cuando se me ocurrió, me parece que apenas acababa de salir la canción de I hate you I love you, y en parte me inspiró para su relación en Red Rover._

 _Por un momento en donde Reiner va a despertar a Annie, me pasó la fugaz idea de que la besara, ¡pero no podía pasar! Ciertamente mis instintos multishipper me traicionan de a ratos :c._

 _Pero bueno... ¡Hasta la próxima semana, Meine Leser!_

* * *

 _ **Love Stories On My Mind:** Jaja xD. Bueno, es que siempre preparo los capítulos un día antes de publicarlos, y si es posible desde el domingo. Para que así no consuma la mayor parte de mi día y pueda hacer trabajos tranquilamente. Y pues ese día ya era tarde, y yo como: "ya de una vez actualizo, para llegar tranquila mañana" :v. _

_De hecho, al momento tengo hasta el capítulo diez en el manager de documentos, ya cada uno con sus respectivos comentarios y/o explicaciones correspondientes —estos los tengo desde que escribo el capítulo, así no se me pasa alguna aclaración que tenga que dar. Ya que suelo ser muy despistada ._.—, mientras los otros siguen en revisión._

 _¡Bueno! Ya di mi aportación indirectamente (?) :v. Sobre los Jaeger: más de veinte años de trabajo constante y una especialidad bien pagada por parte de Grisha... Cuánto no ha de ganar; sobre los discos, Mikasa es el tipo de persona que se prepara para cualquier situación que pueda presentarse (?), como que se le descargue el celular o pierda señal :u. Rayos, me hiciste recordad algo triste ;-;. ¡Nos leemos! xD._

 ** _Dulcehp7:_** _Wow :0. ¿De un tirón? O-O. Me has sorprendido, enserio. En promedio, cada capítulo tiene nueve páginas [actualmmente casi entre doce-quince] y algunos suelen extenderse. Y por otro lado, tal vez ciertas cosas no se lleguen a comprender desde el principio, pero algunas se irán aclarando. Igual y sí. Incluso a veces suelo esconder pistas que pueden dar con próximos capítulos, incluyendo los que aún no he escrito, y eso puede confundir. Gracias por darme oportunidad, nos leemos :D._

 ** _Karlin-Zeldi:_** _La respuesta está en tu corazón ;v. Ok no xD. **Aquí** está la respuesta 7u7. Me encantó la imagen de Levi, enserio __«3_ _. ¡Puedo jurar que es una BMW! Lo sé, algo en mí me dice que lo es :n. ¡Saludos!_

 ** _Gaia Neferet:_** _¡Y aún hay más de donde vino eso! 7u7. Lo de Jean y Mikasa se mencionó desde el capítulo seis... (?) :v._

 _Y sobre nuestro enano... Esas preguntas no me dejan dormir por la noche... xD._

 _Eso mismo me pregunto yo; es como cuando compras un celular nuevo y al día siguiente sale uno más nuevo y mejor. Y te quedas con el viejo_ _—n_ _o lo había pensado, pero me di cuenta hasta después. Esto me recordó a un capítulo de Victorius, con lo de los pera phone (?)_ _—_ _. ¡Entendí la referencia! xD. Si no te cela, no es tu padre xdd. Y por último, pues, me gusta interactuar con ustedes. Me da confianza y es divertido :D. Y te juro, en verdad, que leer tu review me hizo el día. O la noche, que fue cuando lo leí xD. Bueno, ¡nos seguimos leyendo! :D._


	9. CAPÍTULO IX: Montaña Parte I

_¡Qué tal, Meine Leser! Semana con capítulo nuevo y con Eren devuelta a la narrativa finalmente... Llevaba desde el capítulo dos sin hacerlo, so, ya era tiempo y bastante justo... Y para variar, es quien iniciará éste capítulo. Será algo un tanto inusual, pero divertido y distinto a lo que estoy acostumbrada, si es que mi criterio no está mal._

 _Hice muchas referencias, por lo que al final les dejaré un pequeño glosario en caso de que sea necesario_ _._

 _ **[180719]** Me retracto de lo que dije del récord en el capítulo pasado en las notas actualizadas. Pues éste capítulo me llevó nueve horas, y terminó siendo mucho más extsenso —demasiado, se añadieron exactamente 3,098 palabras. Además de ser modificado 'drásticamente' en cuanto a las situaciones en la parte que narra Annie_ _—._

 _Como no sé qué más agregar, sólo les daré una regla de vida random: no spoileen a sus amigos. Espero disfruten el capítulo, pueden continuar, JAJAJAJ._

* * *

 _PLAYLIST:_ Gingerbread Man, There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back

* * *

 _CAPÍTULO IX: Montaña Parte I._

* * *

 **Eren**

Absorto en mis pensamientos, sin estar del todo consiente de ello, mantenía mi vista perdida en algún punto entre la reja decorada de plantas artificiales y el espejo lateral del auto a mi lado, entrecerrando mis ojos y admirándome juguetear con mi pulgar y mi labio interior, ido.

Y no fue hasta que oí y sentí el golpe de la puerta a mi lado que pude volver en mí mismo.

Advirtiéndole haber subido al auto sin previo aviso, preparándose en el asiento del copiloto como si yo no estuviese aquí con ella. Lo cual sólo admiré, en silencio. Aún con mi pulgar en mi barbilla y con mi otra mano sosteniendo el volante.

Rápidamente acomodó su cabello y cambió sus botines de tacón por unos normales color negro, escondiendo los primeros bajo el asiento. Acto secundo, pasándose a abrochar su cinturón.

—Ya, vamos— soltó Annie, tenaz y un tanto despabilada —. ¿Qué miras? Muévete.

—Nada — gruñí, molesto ante su actitud.

Empero, fui yo quien se metió en esta situación. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera yo lo recuerdo. Quizá sólo fue un impulso de idiotez por parte mía.

Me preparé para conducir, y posicioné el retrovisor y la cámara de reversa para asegurarme de poder salir bien.

—Reiner y Bertholdt vienen para acá —avisé, deteniéndome. Y Annie tornó sus ojos, con desagrado.

Braun se colocó a la puerta, apoyándose sobre la base libre del cristal. Examinando la escena con desconcierto.

Annie seguía viéndole, instando con la mirada y alzando una de sus cejas hacia ambos de ellos, buscando respuesta y partida pronta.

—Olvídalo — dijo Reiner, mirándome. Después, tornando de vuelta hacia Annie —. ¿A qué hora volverás? — indagó.

—No sé — respondió Annie, hastiada y cortante. Braun resopló.

— Sólo que sea temprano — dictó Reiner, preponderante —. Nos vemos en casa — finalizó, despidiéndose y marchándose hacia su auto.

Ciertamente me recuerda a Mikasa en ese aspecto. Ambos haciendo el papel de hermano mayor… Y me parece un fastidio, el que traten de controlar tu vida y lo que haces en todo momento. Simplemente, es sofocante.

— Dime algo que te guste y algo que no — solicité, una vez habiendo salido a la carretera. Echando un vistazo hacia ambos lados de la carretera para poder avanzar y siendo admirado con extrañeza por la rubia.

Aunque pensó la cuestión, captando quizá mi intención.

—Lo dulce y las multitudes — soltó Annie, con desinterés. A lo que respingué, sorprendido.

—Dije algo que te gustara y algo que no. No cosas que te disgustaran — ironicé, queriendo ver su reacción. Sin embargo, mantuvo la misma lúgubre expresión que mantiene siempre en su estoico rostro —. Bien… ¿te parece si vamos por un helado? — consulté, incómodo. Dando marcha.

—Sí… como quieras — alegó, indiferente. Estirando su brazo fuera del auto y examinando el entorno detallada y ensimismadamente, lo cual le fue posible debido al convertible del _Mustang_. Su manera de admirar todo, siéndome bastante curioso.

Arribamos en el « _Parque_ _Yarckel»_ casi media hora después de viaje desde _Fritz_ , y allí, como había propuesto con anticipación, compramos un par de helados en uno de los locales a las cercanías y fuimos ingiriendo éstos unánime dábamos un par de vueltas e intentábamos conocernos mejor.

A ambos nos gustan las hamburguesas con queso y lo dulce, nos gusta el rock, tocamos guitarra y cumplimos años en marzo —y en fechas cercanas —. No obstante, ella es un año mayor que yo. Estudia Derecho con Armin y Mikasa y nació en Liberio, una ciudad con playa.

Mientras que Armin y yo queremos conocer el mar, Annie ha dicho preferir las montañas —a pesar de no haber estado en una antes —.

Habiendo avanzado ya un largo rato, nos detuvimos sobre el puente en el estanque, y miramos hacia el interior de éste.

— ¿Y qué te ha parecido _Paradise?_ — inquirí, poco a poco deshaciendo la galleta restante del cono entre mis manos y lanzando ésta hacia el estanque, donde varios de los patos peleaban por la comida y alzaban su cabeza hacia nosotros esperando por más. Pero se acabó.

—En verdad… no he tenido oportunidad de conocer —confiesa Annie, encogiéndose de hombros y retirándose del barandal del puente, caminando con sosiego hacia la superficie de concreto a los pies de éste.

—Ya veo… — murmuré, siguiéndole.

Y mientras ella avanzaba tan sólo a unos cuantos pasos de mí, tras observarla en ese pequeño tramo, pude percatarme de algo.

A lo largo del sendero pateó varias piedras, éstas, logrando rebotar por varios meros antes de hundirse en el lago artificial a nuestro costado. Algo que me hizo lograr recordar el día de la parrillada con Reiner en su casa.

—Annie — le llamé, obteniendo su atención. Giró sobre sus talones, y yo me adelanté hacia donde ella —, ¿cómo tiraste a Reiner aquel día? ¡Fue increíble! — alagué, divisando el cómo sus ojos se abrían de golpe ante mi declaración y admiraban los míos, cavilando en mis palabras.

Bajó la mirada momentos después, desviándola de la mía. No obstante, creo haber logrado ver la comisura de sus labios curvarse ligeramente.

De alguna manera, provocando un extraño cosquilleo en mí.

—Si quieres, podría enseñarte… — farfulló, alzando su rostro nuevamente hacia mí. Con cierto aire agradable.

—Podría intentarlo — repliqué yo, ladeando mi cabeza y sonriéndole a medias, no logrando realizarlo por completo, inseguro. Sintiéndome extraño de alguna forma, frunciendo mi entrecejo sutilmente.

Ha sido una reacción rara.

Avanzamos, y más adelante nos dispusimos de tomar asiento y descansar debajo de uno de los árboles en una de las áreas verdes, esperando refrescarnos un poco antes de seguir. No obstante, no tuvimos demasiado éxito tratando de calmar el calor.

Estando allí, buscando un tema de conversación del cuál tratar dejando de lado asuntos de la universidad, no pensé en nada más que en el asunto de los hermanos mayores del cual estaba pensando hacia un rato.

— ¿Reiner siempre ha sido así? — curioseé, esporádico.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Protector o preponderante?— cuestionó, captando mi idea. Y moví mi cabeza hacia los lados, indicando que ambos —. No… — refutó a ello —, él siempre fue el enclenque del grupo. Al que protegían — relató, desconcertándome.

Se estiró un poco sobre la superficie, y continuó.

—Pero eso cambió — se detuvo, suspirando, cabizbaja. Puedo imaginar la razón de ello, puedo verlo en Annie.

— ¿Ya estás cansada? — evadí, intentando evitar mortificarle más.

Negó con la cabeza, sutil.

—Vamos — solté, ante entrever la oportunidad. Me coloqué de pie y me sacudí la ropa, siendo observado por Annie con peculiaridad. Acto secundo, girándome y aproximándome hacia ella, ofreciéndole mi mano.

— ¿ _Huh_? — musitó, extendiendo su mano hacia la mía con vacilación —, ¿a dón-? — quiso preguntar, viéndose cortada en el momento en que le jalé conmigo.

—Tú sólo sígueme — indiqué, dándome media vuelta y caminando de espaldas, tomándole por ambas de sus muñecas con cuidado. Notándole algo incómoda—. No traes tu celular contigo, ¿cierto? — escudriñé, y cabeceó, en señal de negación.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Me vas a secuestrar acaso? — insinuó, seria, unánime alzaba una de sus cejas.

No lo hizo en tono de burla, pero pude distinguir la intención de ello.

—No… — bufé, irónico. Logrando causarle mayor desconcierto y recelo —. Ya estamos por llegar — comento, mirando de reojo hacia atrás, cuidando de no tropezar en la subida del pequeño relieve que llevaba a otra de las zonas del parque.

Llegamos a donde quería traerla.

—Aquí estamos, ¿lo ves? — dije, sin soltarle aún. Permaneciendo en la zona pastosa de _«no pisar»_.

—No hay nada — especuló, removiéndose con disimulo.

En realidad, no hay nadie si es a lo que se refiere. Empero, sí que hay una fuente en la zona del centro del área, y es rodeada de distintas cosas a su periferia.

Le miré, capcioso. De reojo, confirmando la hora en el reloj de mi celular e iniciando una cuenta atrás.

Los aspersores iniciaban a brotar de donde se encontraban escondidos, y se encendieron, de forma que comenzaron a disparar a todos lados. Y Annie pegó un grito —bastante agudo —, cuando uno de los regadores nos golpeó a nosotros.

Trató de cubrirse, no obstante, me aseguré de que no pudiera hacerlo. Pues al mantener sus ojos cubiertos, no se daba cuenta de que le llevaba por cada uno de los rociadores.

Y en cada oportunidad en la cual intentaba ver, no le fue posible. El agua le rociaba directamente por _alguna_ _razón_ u otra, obligándole a evitar ésta y cubrirse de vuelta.

— ¡Eren! — exclamaba, molesta al haberme descubierto.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que intenté esto? Sí, aún estaba en la preparatoria. La diferencia es que venía con amigos, tarde, cuando ya no había nadie e intentábamos tirarnos y " _derrotarnos"_ los unos a los otros.

Era un juego estúpido, pero lo pasábamos bien.

No duró demasiado, y una vez apagados los aspersores le guie conmigo hasta la fuente, donde ambos tomamos asiento. Annie asistiendo aún de mi ayuda.

— ¿Ya acabó? — preguntó Leonhardt, cubriéndose aún con ambos de sus brazos.

—Ya — aseguré, soltándole.

Annie bajó sus brazos, indecisa y precavida en primera estancia. Y habiéndose asegurado, se volvió inmediatamente a mí, golpeando mi pecho con el dorso de su mano.

— Idiota — masculló ella, deslizando sus dedos sobre los pómulos de su rostro, deshaciéndose del agua y el maquillaje corrido en éstos.

Resoplé y rodé los ojos, divertido de la situación.

Y aprovechando que estaba distraída, giré mi torso hacia la fuente sobre la cual nos encontrábamos e introduje mi mano a ésta, jugando un poco con el agua entre mi mano. Viendo con astucia a mis lados y confirmando la ausencia de personas alrededor.

Me dejé caer hacia atrás, jalando a Annie conmigo hacia el interior de la fuente.

Agitó sus brazos con pánico, a pesar de no ser profundo. Y tomó asiento, saliendo de inmediato a tomar aire.

— ¡¿Qué carajos pasa contigo?! — bramó, enojada.

Me senté, tratando de limpiar mi rostro y paseando mis dedos entre mis rebeldes cabellos castaños-azabaches, queriendo acomodar éste. Burlándome por lo bajo de su reacción, con disimulo, cubriendo medio de mi rostro con una de mis manos.

Admirándole intentar con algo de dificultad salir de la fuente.

— ¡ _Hey_! — vociferó un hombre, al cual pude divisar a unos cuantos metros de nosotros y se acerca con rapidez hacia acá —. ¡Salgan de ahí! — amenazó.

 _Un oficial._

—Corre — advertí, parándome y saliendo de un salto de la fuente al instante, girándome hacia donde Annie.

— ¿Qué? — me observó, aturdida. Apoyándose sobre la orilla del concreto todavía, removiéndose.

— Vamos, ¡corre! ¡Corre! — apresuré, inclinándome a sacarle con premura. Jalándole conmigo devuelta hacia mi auto por el mismo camino por el cual llegamos.

En el trayecto, teniendo que deslizarme sobre la pequeña llanura y esperarle debajo para tomarle y seguir avanzando hacia donde había quedado estacionado mi _Mustang_.

De momento, recibiendo las quejas de Annie conforme avanzábamos y nos alejábamos del policía.

Nos escondimos a un costado del carro, y me tiré al suelo, apoyándome contra la roja coraza al alcanzar éste.

— ¡Eso fue muy estúpido! — espetó Annie, jadeando y tendiéndose a mi lado, irritada.

— Agradece que no nos arrestó — digo, asomándome.

— Jódete — blasfemó, magullando contra el suelo con fuerza y colocándose de pie para apartarse de mí.

Dejando pasar un rato, me dirigí a la parte trasera del auto, y abrí el maletero para tomar un par de las toallas limpias que cargo para mis duchas después de los entrenamientos.

Titubeante, pero también firme, acercándome a donde se había aislado Annie. Extendiendo la toalla hacia ella, cauteloso, intentando llamar su atención al aproximar el paño al alcance de su vista. Viéndole comprensivo, encontrándome con su aún entrecejo fruncido de reojo hacia mí.

— ¿Ya quieres que te lleve a tu casa? — consulté, entregándole la toalla en mano. Terminando de secar mi cabeza y rostro con la tela alrededor de mi cuello.

No contestó, pero subió al auto. Lo que tomé como un sí.

Al pasar de un par de calles, todo seguía en silencio.

— ¿Sigues molesta? — insté, oteándole. Fastidiado al encontrar que seguía ignorándome desde hace rato.

Estornudó, reforzando el cobijo a su cuerpo, cubriéndose casi en su totalidad. Al entreverlo, presioné un par de botones, los cuales provocaron y se encargaron de que el techo convertible y las ventanas se cerraran.

Encendí la calefacción, y continué con lo mío.

Más tarde, entre calles, cayendo en cuenta de que ya estábamos cerca del destino. Lo cual me presionó a hablar estando a tan sólo unos metros de arribar.

—Dices que… no has ido a las montañas, ¿cierto? — inquirí, pausando. Ella siguió en silencio —, ¿quieres ir? — invité, estacionándome frente a la casa y esperando a su respuesta —. Otro día, claro — agrego.

Entre ello, vislumbrando a Reiner bajar por el pórtico.

— Por supuesto… será mucho mejor que lo hoy — añadí, persuasivo. En el momento en que Annie entreabría la puerta y sacaba ya uno de sus pies hacia la superficie de concreto. Pero antes de bajar, se detuvo.

Asintió levemente con su cabeza, complaciéndome ante su respuesta. Y tras fluctuar un poco, volvió a estornudar; intentó devolverme la toalla, pero dejé que la conservara.

Bajó, y se dirigió a la entrada, pasando por un lado de Reiner, sin dejar de resollar.

— ¿Qué demonios hicieron? — se acercó Braun al auto, apoyándose sobre el margen de la ventana.

—Digamos que… tomamos un baño en el parque — respondí, encogiéndome de hombros. El rubio sonrió de lado y cabeceó, burlón.

—Por cierto, ¿tienes el dinero?— preguntó, fuera del contexto.

— Estoy pensando en pedir un poco prestado. Pero mañana te doy una parte, ¿está bien? — consulté. Reiner suspiró.

—Sólo no tardes — consintió Braun —. Tienes que prepararte, este domingo será el próximo juego... ¡ _Y tenemos_ _que_ _ganarlo_! — exclamó, decidido y sonriendo, también despidiéndose de mí, contagioso de energía.

Volví a casa, dirigiéndome directamente hacia mi habitación una vez haber llegado. Pero mientras lo hacía, fui interceptado por mi madre.

— Eren— nombró, propiciándome a detenerme—. ¿Qué sucedió, por qué vienes así? ¿Por qué tardaste?— cuestionó, desahogando su angustia.

Me volví hacia ella, y caminé en su dirección, extendiendo mis brazos y acercándome poco a poco, a lo que me miró, desconcertada hasta momentos después.

—Vete a dar un baño — repelió, cubriendo su nariz y espantándome con su mano. Reí ante su reacción, y retorné a mi objetivo principal —. Te ves contento hoy, ¿qué ocurrió? — inquirió, con un aire contento.

—Fue un día… divertido — respondí, vacilante —, es todo. Supongo.

—Me alegro por ti, Eren — expresó, afable, dedicándome una dulce sonrisa y volviendo a sus deberes.

* * *

La semana transcurrió de manera lenta, más de lo normal o a lo que estoy acostumbrado. Y a pesar de que los entrenamientos no me dan mucho tiempo, de vez en cuando invité a Annie a salir entre clases y mis horas libres, o dar una vuelta por ahí.

O de repente, simplemente a tomar un café en alguna de las cafeterías o restaurantes del campus, dependiendo de dónde nos encontráramos o nos quedara más cerca a ambos.

A veces tenía incluso que cruzar medio campus hasta la Facultad de Derecho sólo para poder verla y juntarnos en la cafetería de la misma. Pero después de ponernos de acuerdo en una de nuestras charlas, quedamos en que iría por ella temprano el fin de semana para ir a _Nine Falls._

Y de alguna manera, a mí también me ha estado ayudando salir más seguido. Creo que ha sido una buena idea el intentar arreglar las cosas con Annie.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

Ha sido molesto, demasiado. Pero Armin es mi mejor amigo, y no pienso darle la espalda después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí y después de tantas veces que me ha apoyado, inclusive si mis _decisiones_ no han sido del todo _buenas_.

Es desagradable, la presencia de Annie.

Lo único que me hace mantenerme cuerda, es que Jean y Armin están aquí, ambos controlando la situación. Si no fuera por ello, tal vez en lugar de esto ser una sesión de estudio, sería un verdadero _ring_ de peleas.

Hemos estado ya un largo rato en la Cafetería de la Facultad, practicando y repasando para la _Simulación de Juicio Oral_ próxima a presentar —debido a que las salas de estudio regulares dentro del edificio están casi atiborradas por la misma razón—. Siendo Jean el reo de este caso, yo como parte defensora de Kirschtein, y Annie de la parte acusadora.

No obstante, esa enana sólo me ha hecho perder la paciencia durante todo el día.

Y debido a ello, yo terminé gritando en varias de las ocasiones, encarando a la rubia frente mío, furiosa. Ambos chicos encargándose de mi sosiego.

—Creo que deberíamos descansar un poco— sugirió Armin, percibiendo la creciente hostilidad del ambiente, terminando los apuntes en su ordenador, guardándolos y cerrando la tapa de éste momentos después.

Le miré, instando en que hablase respecto a ello.

— Sus argumentos son válidos— dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, apenado. Evadiendo lo que yo buscaba escuchar—. De hecho, hay suficientes pruebas contra Jean— mencionó el rubio, ya fuera de su _papel_. Leonhardt suspiró, satisfecha y altanera, volviendo a tomar su lugar.

 _Es increíble._

Resoplé, apartando mi vista de Armin y buscando controlar mi contrariedad. Evitando doblar mi quijada y sobretodo, caer ante Annie demostrándole mi sumisión.

No obstante, podía sentir mis puños ya agarrotarse y tensarse con la presente amenaza de golpear a alguien, con mi mirada fija hacia Annie.

Empero, fui descolocada, sintiendo un extraño escalofrío recorrerme bajo la mesa. La mano de Jean había acariciado y tomado la mía, buscando tranquilizarme.

Y lo logró.

Respiré profundo, e intente relajar mi cuerpo y aclarar mis ideas durante el pequeño receso que tomamos. Lo poco de paz que quedaba en el ambiente, viéndose afectada por la súbita interrupción de una quinta persona en la mesa. Mina Carolina.

— ¡Annie! — llegó, gritando y desconcentrándome. Propiciándome a admirarles con mis ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Es verdad? ¡¿Están saliendo?! — preguntaba, emocionada.

Annie miró a Carolina con desconcierto, pero pareció haber hecho alguna seña con su cabeza. Probablemente en alusión de que evitara hablar de ello.

No es tan difícil leerle.

En cambio, las mejillas del Arlert a mi lado tornaron en un lindo rojo carmesí el cual se extendía tenuemente por su rostro. Sin embargo, a mí perspectiva, no parece estar hablando de algo entre Annie y Armin.

— ¡Disculpen! No debí interrumpirlos— se excusó Mina, y se despidió de nosotros, nerviosa.

Y momentos más tarde, tras mirar a la pantalla de su celular, Annie tomó sus cosas y también marchó.

— Pero aún no acabamos…— menciona Armin, entre parándose. Pero la rubia pasó de él, y Armin sólo le admiró alejarse.

Rabiosa, me puse de pie y me deslicé entre la silla y la mesa, decidida a ir por ella. Pero ambos chicos me detuvieron.

—Está bien, Mikasa… — musitó, desanimado. Propiciándome a volver a sentarme junto con él. Alzando su rostro y tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

—No es tan malo… — añadió Jean, irónicamente con empatía, encogiéndose. Lo cual, de manera indirecta pude captar, y me hizo sentir mal al respecto. Pues tiempo atrás trataba a Jean con indiferencia, de la misma manera en que Annie hizo con Armin, o inclusive peor.

—Los dejo — anunció Armin, recogiendo sus materiales y retirándose.

—Perdóname, Jean — farfullé, agachando mi cabeza con cansancio. Recostando ésta sobre mis brazos contra la mesa —. Te hice perder el entrenamiento de hoy y pronto tendrán otro juego… — me dirigí a él —, y todo por algo estúpido como esto — agregué.

—No… No es estúpido, esto es importante para ti — comenzó él, dulce y solemne, apartando el cabello de mi rostro y acariciando mi mejilla —. En cuanto al entrenamiento no hay problema, ya hablaré con el coach — eximió, con una tenue sonrisa. Oteando su teléfono —. Puede que aún alcance a lo último, ¿me acompañas?

Asentí, y ambos nos preparamos y salimos a caminar hacia el campo de football. Realmente Jean no logró llegar a tiempo, quedando castigado en banca. Pero igual habló con el instructor.

Por otro lado, durante la espera, a varios lugares de mí pude encontrar a Annie, aburrida junto a un grupo de chicas. Puedo entrever, las porristas.

Pasó un tiempo, sentada e inmóvil, hasta que se desintegraron y cada quien se fue por su lado. Permaneció un poco más, y luego se reiteró junto a Reiner y Bertholdt.

No le tomé mucha importancia esta vez, y volví a centrarme sobre la yarda, sintiendo un escalofrío.

Y por reflejo me giré, abriendo mis ojos de golpe y escudriñando la causa. A lo que creo hace unos instantes observaba en mi dirección, estando en la zona de anotación, sentado y solitario, Levi.

Su casco no me deja contemplarle debidamente, pero sé que es él…

 _Ackerman._

« — _Él siempre ha sido así… frío, distante_ — decía, cavilando— _, normalmente, cuando actúa de esa manera es cuando se encuentra estresado y busca desahogarse. No lo dice, pero es así. Y lo sé, lo conozco»._

No todo me quedaba claro.

 _«Pues… no digas que te conté pero, Levi ha estado pasando problemas familiares últimamente: el estado de salud de su madre y…_ ».

— ¿ _Mikasa_? — me sentí sacudir, con cuidado. La insistencia, finalmente sobresaltándome. Jean me admiró con pesadumbre —. ¿Estás bien? — inquirió, preocupado. Afirmé con mi cabeza, un poco perpleja, y tomó asiento a mi lado, rodeándome con uno de sus brazos por sobre mis hombros.

—Ah… — carraspeó Jean, vacilante. Mirando hacia sus lados con nerviosismo —, mañana… Mañana habrá una fiesta, y había pensado si… querías ir conmigo — propuso, sorprendiéndome ante la invitación.

— No creo… — medité antes, murmurando —, prefiero quedarme a estudiar — añadí, en parte cierto, en parte no. Nunca he sido de quienes se la pasan estudiando todo el tiempo en verdad, sino lo hago de último momento.

Pero justo ahora estoy por presentar, lo cual no lo hace mentira.

—Anda, vamos — insistió Jean, suplicante —. Has estado estudiando bastante, necesitas un descanso — mencionó, tratando de convencerme.

—Jean, yo… No me gustan mucho las fiestas— suspiré, franqueada. Aprovechando de que ya no había nadie a los alrededores, decidí decir lo demás—, siempre termino embriagada, y no me agrada— comenté, mirándole de frente—. Nunca recuerdo lo que hice, y me inquieta — fruncí el entrecejo.

— ¿Lo dices por _aquella_ vez? — insinuó, afligido.

 _Sí._

* * *

 **Annie**

Dando los últimos arreglos a mi cabello y a mi ropa, me detuve frente al espejo, comprobando que todo se encontrara en orden.

Portando una sudadera negra con mangas y gorras grises —aún sigue haciendo calor, pero Jaeger igual recomendó que llevara sudadera—, un _jooger-capri_ negro y unas _Timberland_ clásicas en un amarillo ámbar-mostaza.

Mi cabello, siendo sostenido en una pequeña y firme bailarina con cortos cabellos sobresaliendo de la misma y dejando algunos de los mechones descender a los costados de mi rostro, como acostumbro llevarlo.

Estando lista, tomé mi mochila de la cama y bajé, dirigiéndome a la cocina. Buscando de qué comer en la nevera antes de partir, pero no encontré demasiado.

Cerré la puerta, y giré sobre mí misma, saltando.

—Vaya que es raro verte despierta temprano— soltó Reiner, tomándome por sorpresa. Apoyado en la isla de la cocina—. ¿A dónde vas? — inquirió, tomando una manzana del cesto de frutas.

—A las montañas— respondí, evadiéndole y metiendo lo último a la mochila, colgándome ésta sobre los hombros y avanzando hacia el recibidor principal, bajando por el comedor y siendo seguida por Braun hasta llegar al primero.

—Con Eren, he de adivinar— receló, bloqueándome la puerta.

— ¿Algún problema con eso? — repliqué, frunciendo el ceño y tomando la perilla de la puerta por el costado de su torso. Aún sin ser consentida—. Sé cómo cuidarme— insté. Reiner dio un pesado suspiro, y se apartó para darme paso.

Quiso decirme algo más, pero no le escuché. Bajé los escalones y me dirigí a la acera, donde el chico de cabellos castaños ya me esperaba.

—Buenos días— saludó Eren, cortés, abriendo la puerta de su auto.

Su vestimenta es similar a la mía. Lleva una camiseta, y una _varsity_ de cuero con el logo de los _Paradise Demons,_ éstas en verde y negro correspondientemente; unos S _horts cargo_ y unos _Slip-On Sneakers,_ también negros.

Pareciese que vamos a un funeral, uno no tan formal.

—Qué caballeroso— comenté, sarcástica. Subiendo al vehículo.

—He aprendido— alegó, con cierto aire fanfarrón, sellando la puerta.

El Jaeger rodeó el frente del auto, con cierta gracia en su manera de trotar. Subió y preparó todo para salir.

— ¿Descansaste bien? — preguntó Eren, dando de reversa unánime me miraba de reojo—, será un día ajetreado— agregó. Sus grandes y brillantes orbes verde-grisáceos llevándose mi atención inconscientemente, dejándome absorta—. ¿ _Annie_?

—Sí… —disimulé, agitando ligeramente mi cabeza y volviéndome hacia el tablero, sobando mi abdomen cuando los rugidos se hicieron provenir de éste. Los cuales traté de ignorar, pero se volvieron aún más insistentes durante el camino.

Minutos después, nos detuvimos. Y el olor a bencina invadió mis sentidos en poco muy tiempo.

—Vamos — indicó Eren, y bajó a caminar solo. Casi estando en la entrada del establecimiento, y al ver que no le seguía, volvió hacia el auto, inclinándose del lado de mi ventana y colocándose a mi altura, a través de la primera —. ¿Qué? ¿Tenía que abrirte la puerta? — soltó, imprudente.

Y salí, empujándole con la superficie de metal.

—Sólo estaba un poco mareada — mentí —o no del todo —, tratando de ocultar mi despiste. Eren resopló, e instó para que ingresáramos al _Seven Eleven_ al cual habíamos llegado.

El aire se mantiene aséptico aquí dentro, y el entorno es acompañado de una leve y apenas perceptible música de fondo. El lugar, algo vacío debido a la temprana hora.

— ¿Para qué nos detuvimos aquí? — consulté, pasando por el lado de una de las estanterías y dando un vistazo entre las revistas, paseando mi mano entre éstas y revisando los titulares por apenas unos momentos. Viéndole encaminarse hacia la máquina de hot dogs y observar la vitrina.

— No he desayunado— comentó Eren, sin apartar su vista de aquel mostrador—. Toma lo que quieras— añadió de reojo, abriendo el compartimiento de metal en el que se encontraban los panes.

Suspiré, y comencé a vagar por los pasillos, buscando qué llevar durante un par de minutos. Sin nada en manos aún, terminé por acercarme los refrigeradores, hallando con ello algo que llamó mi atención.

Traté de estirarme repetidas veces para alcanzar la botella, pero mi estatura me lo impidió.

— ¿Annie, ya? — le escuché, a mis espaldas.

Pero le ignoré, y subí a la eminencia que dejó el hueco de la puerta de cristal, logrando rozar el envase de aluminio, pero no alcanzando el mismo. Quise intentarlo de nuevo, pero el brazo de Jeager me estorbó y caí hacia atrás, golpeando con mi espalda contra su pecho accidentalmente.

— _Hey_...— soltó Eren de sorpresa, deteniéndome.

Me aparté de inmediato, y caminé al frente de la tienda, no teniendo éxito en tomar la bebida de aquel peldaño y evitando la posible vergüenza. Eren se me unió después.

— ¿No llevarás nada? — inquirió, depositando una larga lata junto a una botella y una pequeña caja de cartón — en la que guarda el hot dog — sobre el recibidor —. Hay bastante de dónde elegir — comentó, señalando frente a él, el exhibidor tipo _Torrey_ de al lado.

Me arrimé, y a primera estancia pude divisar una gran variedad de comida de paso. Fruta picada y empaquetada, gelatinas, yogurts, pay, entre otros. A ello, no me fue muy difícil seleccionar, y entre todo tomé una caja dual de sándwiches y un vaso pequeño de fruta.

Y a mis espaldas, en otra sección en una de las islas, pude entrever las donas en una ardiente y llamativa vitrina. Había pensado en donas desde hace rato, pero lo descarté ante mi necesidad de alimentarme con algo que pudiese llenarme.

Eren pagó como cortesía, y volvimos al auto.

Derrochamos lo comprado durante lo que restó del viaje, y pusimos algo de música mientras llegábamos. Mientras que al arribar a la zona, dimos vueltas sin saber por dónde íbamos, discutiendo el uno con el otro mientras tratábamos de encontrar el camino correcto, hasta que nos ayudaron con las indicaciones.

Parecer ser una zona residencial, pues hay casas grandes y lindas, además de extravagantes. Algunas de ellas con enormes y extrañas decoraciones en sus exteriores. Y aquí mismo, hay un zoológico y una escuela religiosa a los alrededores.

Llegamos al área indicada, y nos estacionamos, tomando las cosas que llevábamos con nosotros y justo frente al parqueadero, tras preguntar en una de las taquillas sobre la entrada, esperamos a que pasara uno de los transportes internos a recogernos.

Seguía llegando bastante gente, y la fila cada vez se hacía más larga mientras pasaba cada uno de los camiones.

Llegado en el que se supondría iríamos nosotros, a pesar del tiempo que ya llevábamos esperando, dejamos pasar a gente completa — grupos, o familias — detrás de nosotros. Pues ése ya estaba por llenarse, y nos hubiera tocado por separado.

Y cuando finalmente llegó nuestro momento, subimos y tomamos los asientos del fondo. Ya lleno el transporte, el viejo conductor dio unas instrucciones antes de marcharnos y hecho ello, recorrimos exactamente la misma ruta que habíamos tomado para llegar al punto de partida. Con la diferencia de que habíamos llegado por otro lado.

No obstante, pudimos apreciar mejor el paisaje, a su vez escuchando y disfrutando de varias pistas de _Queen._

Los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar, y lo mismo hicimos cuando se encontraba menos gente que pudiese obstruirnos. Eren agradeció, y bajó detrás de mí.

Al partir el _Micro_ _Bird_ en el que habíamos llegado, al girarme, permitiéndome evaluar la enorme entrada: grandes rejas negras como el ébano y amplios cimientos color ladrillo. Y en unas colosales letras doradas estilo vaquero en la parte superior « _Nine Falls_ », maravillada.

El castaño acarició mi hombro, avisando que siguiésemos. La puerta para peatones se encontraba detrás de una verja de árboles, en verdad, a un lado, en un estrecho sendero.

—Antes el transporte subía hasta allá, o podías ir por tu cuenta en tu auto— comentaba Eren, unánime entrabamos—, pero privaron la entrada. Y ahora tienes que ir en el transporte de aquí mismo, o si lo deseas y puedes, caminando— agregó.

Cruzamos por un pequeño puente de madera que estaba apenas a unos metros de la entrada, sobre un escaso rio que corría por él y llegamos a una estructura, en la cual Eren se acercó a pagar.

Avanzamos, y apenas acercarnos a la zona de espera un miembro del staff se acercó a nosotros y pidió el recibo, para después entregarnos dos pulseras _Tybek_ con el nombre del lugar en ellas. Nos detuvimos en momento y Jaeger me ayudó a colocar la mía, mientras que él ya se había puesto la suya.

— ¿Segura que quieres caminar? El camino hacia la zona principal es… largo — mencionó Eren, vacilante, terminando de acomodar la pulsera y mirando hacia el camino que tomaríamos —, podemos esperar por uno de los carros eléctricos — sugería.

—Así está bien, caminaremos — respondí, posicionando mi mochila devuelta y tornando sobre mis talones.

Y continuamos hacia arriba, caminando.

El trayecto me fue agradable, y bastante refrescante. A ambos de nuestros lados se encontraban grandes muros de piedra, parte de la montaña y abundante vegetación en todo el sendero. Mientras que a nuestra izquierda, se encontraba un rio que seguía hasta la salida, con la diferencia de que éste sí se encontraba abastecido.

Y sobre el mismo, cada un par de cuantos metros, se hallaban varias paradas a lo largo de la carretera. En algunas de ellas, plantillas gigantes sin cara disponibles para tomar fotos o juegos para los niños pequeños.

Cada cierto lapso de tiempo, pasaban los trenes—carros de golf bastante largos y para mucha gente, en realidad — a nuestro lado, pero no eran para nada molestos. Y la gente que iba en éstos saludaba emocionada, aunque era algo a lo que prescindimos.

Estando a la mitad de la caminata, antes de seguir, me vi obligada a deshacerme de mi sudadera y amarrarla a mi cintura, pues el calor comenzaba a intensificarse. Y me quedé con la blusa de tirante blanca que llevaba por debajo.

Entonces llegamos al punto de reunión.

En el centro, encontrando la rotonda, donde valga la redundancia, retornan los carros eléctricos que vienen a dejar a los grupos de personas. En ésta, una gran piedra y a su alrededor, estando atiborrada de plantas.

Frente a nosotros, el _Restaurante 845,_ con una fachada especialmente _vintage_ y un pasillo algo húmedo a su lado, el cual lleva a la otra zona.

A nuestras espaldas, una estatua de un nativo, una tienda de recuerdos — o también, _Centro de Visitantes de Nine Falls_ — y unas cajas tipo camerino en las que están los baños y un par de botes de basura fuera de los mismos.

Y a la derecha, la subida al mirador _«Nido del Águila»_ tanto en escaleras como en elevador, y un área en la cual tomamos asiento, teniendo a nuestras espaldas un barandal café, el cual nos separa de la corriente y la pequeña cascada de la cual proviene, con algunas flores rojas a un flanco y varios peces nadando.

— ¿Vamos al mirador? — consultó Jaeger, respirando profundamente y relajando su cuerpo. Y yo accedí —. Por el elevador — indicó, adelantándose a colocarse de pie y asegurarse de que tomáramos esa vía.

Cruzamos otro corto puente de madera, el cual era sostenido por placas metálicas y era decorado con arreglos florales a sus costados. La entrada, optando una apariencia similar a la del frente de una mina, con pilares verde con rojo a sus lados, un letrero de madera encima con « _Mountain_ _Elevator_ » en mayúsculas y una pequeña teja por encima.

El túnel, oscuro y húmedo. El suelo es cubierto por una ligera capa de agua, que escurre de las paredes de la cueva.

A los lados, hay varias vitrinas, en las que se expone interesante información de la historia de _Nine Falls_ ; objetos, fotos, animales y minerales, viejos periódicos enmarcados y presentados junto a notas y animales a base de taxidermia.

Llegamos al fondo, y entramos en el ascensor. Arriba, al salir del mismo, sobre nuestras cabezas pudimos admirar las paredes en un color azul, con diferentes tipos de pájaros pintados en ellas, decorando el aposento.

A nuestra derecha, _Rockhounds,_ una galería con minerales y fósiles de todo el mundo, incluidos los del Estado y del oeste de país; una fascinante colección de especímenes, joyas, arte mineral y juegos de mesa creados por los mismo dueños, como pudimos saber tras haber entrado por un poco tiempo sólo a observar.

Caminamos hacia la barandilla, y nos dedicamos a apreciar el entorno. Desde aquí se puede ver casi todo. El lugar donde estábamos anteriormente, el restaurante y la otra área en la cual se encontraban las escaleras acompañando las nueve cascadas protagonistas del parque y el cañón.

Y me giré, hallándome con un prismático fijo. Busqué en mis bolsillos, encontrando sólo un par de dólares en uno de ellos.

— ¿Tienes cambio? — solicité, alzando los billetes. Y él bajó su celular, volteando hacia mí —aparentemente tomaba algunas fotos—, y rebuscó. Terminando por entregarme dos pares de veinticinco centavos.

Una vez lista, tomé la caja de binoculares y apunté hacia diferentes direcciones, sin duda, obteniendo una vista magnifica del panorama.

— ¿Se ve bien? — preguntó Eren, acercándose momentos después. Y me retiré un poco, para que pudiese observar. Centró su atención, pero instantes después, dio un pequeño salto y resopló—. Se bloqueó— explicó y se encogió de hombros.

Regresamos abajo, recorrimos por el pasillo, pasamos otro puente y cruzamos a la siguiente zona.

Andando por un costado del área de suspensión, en el cual hay una cubierta de madera con banderas de diferentes países adjuntas y varias sillas y mesillas bajo de la misma.

A los pies de la escalera, un letrero con una advertencia como leyenda en ella: «224 escalones para la cima de las cascadas: tome su tiempo y use los pasamanos».

En ciertos puntos, admirando las diferentes formaciones de las cascadas y los letreros en donde principiaban y con sus respectivos nombres y notas en cada una de ellas.

Sí, la subida era pesada, y las sensaciones de vértigo no faltaron; mis piernas ya temblaban ante la pesadez, causando que sosegara mis movimientos y que terminara por detenerme en pleno pasaje, obstruyendo momentáneamente la subida a las demás personas.

Y me aferré al barandal, con ambas de mis manos y un leve titubeo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — inquiere Jaeger, apenas por debajo de mí un par de escalones.

—S-sólo… Estoy bien— solté, irresoluta y pusilánime, bufando y presionando mis parpados con fuerza. Pretendiendo esperar a estar en condición para seguir, durante un tiempo indefinido.

Mis músculos se tensaron, al sentir mi cuerpo estremecer ante una ligera vibración junto a mí, propiciándome a reforzar mi agarre.

—Tranquila…— confía Eren, susurrando cerca de mi oído y rodeándome con su cuerpo sin hacer contacto, simplemente envolviéndome en el aire entre sus brazos, tomando el pasamanos con cierta diferencia de distancia a mis manos—. No te va a pasar nada, estoy yo aquí— agregó, predisponiéndome a avanzar consigo.

—Abre los ojos— sugirió, avanzando con sosiego. Lo hice, y la sensación de vahído volvió a mí.

Sentí un desequilibrio, e involuntariamente me planté sobre el peldaño, volviendo a cubrir mis ojos.

—Sólo avanza un poco más— instó, obligándome a continuar—, pisa aquí— indicó Eren, entonces guiándome de manera recta sobre una superficie ya diferente. Apretando mi hombro con cuidado, en un intento de transmitir calma. Hasta que pude sentirme tomar asiento, en la banca de una de las dos plataformas de subida.

Inhalé y exhalé, disfrutando del ahora paisaje presentado a mis ojos.

— ¿Te estás sintiendo mal? — cuestionó, y bajé la mirada, encontrándole arrodillado frente a mí. Pues había pasado de él cuando recuperé mi tranquilidad y mi atención se concentró en nuestro alrededor.

Disentí, meneando mi cabeza.

Eren escudriñó en el bolso principal de su mochila, y de ella sacó una diminuta botella de apenas unos trecientos mililitros — normalmente de las que suelen comprarles en paquetes a los niños como para cargar con sus almuerzos—.

— ¿Segura? Desde hace rato-

—Sí — insistí, taciturna, tomando la botella que me era ofrecida por el castaño. Él asintió, se colocó a un lado mío y ambos esperamos a estar en condición para seguir subiendo. Por inercia, disponiéndome de descansar contra su espalda efímeramente, como si se tratase de un respaldo.

Seguimos viendo entre carteles, pasamos otro punto de vista y avanzamos por las escaleras de piedra natural logrando llegar a la cima, donde las cascadas principian.

Poco más adelante, comenzando a aparecer las advertencias de animales, entre ellas, advirtiendo que éste es territorio de osos y alentando a la conservación de ambas naturalezas, un mapa marcando tres rutas de expedición, dos de ellas unidas en sus extremos.

A un lado, « _Leyenda»_ como indicio, y por debajo de la misma como simbología, diferentes figuras representando la _ruta, punto de interés, área de descanso, puente_ y _tumba._

En un punto rojo a los pies del mapa un « _Usted Está Aquí_ », un arroyo que parte en dos y una de las rutas de una milla hacia el Punto de Inspiración y con la lápida de por medio, por la cual optamos.

—Tenemos que seguir el camino. Y recorrer todo el tramo podría tomarnos poco más de una hora— comenta Eren, pasándose por el puente de encima del arroyo—, veinticinco minutos de ida, otros de venida y lo que hayamos de distraernos.

Me giré hacia atrás, y comprobé la distancia desde el punto en el que encontrábamos, sumándole la subida, el regreso a la entrada y la vuelta en el transporte al estacionamiento.

Sí, podría tomarnos al menos pasando hasta medio día.

— ¿No hay otras actividades además? — cuestioné.

—Las hay… Pero es otro tipo de… ¿viaje? Supongo yo — respondió Jaeger, difuso —, como _Soaring Adventures_ o algo por el estilo. Tienen tirolesas, puentes de cuerda y… otras cosas — farfulló, incierto —. En verdad no lo recuerdo, mi familia y yo venimos hace años con mi hermano — mencionó, desconcertándome.

—Y las sendas…— comienzo, volviéndome y cruzándome hacia donde él. Siguiendo con la mirada por el sendero que nos hallábamos cruzando—, ¿están abiertas? — inquirí.

—Sí— confirma Eren, inclinándose sobre una de las piedras al arroyo y tentando el agua de éste—, pero sólo a ciertas horas y meses; también depende de las condiciones del terreno o el clima. Estamos en tiempo— comunicó, finalizando con ello—. Está fría— agregó, estremeciéndose tenuemente.

Tomamos la ruta por la cual habíamos elegido, y seguimos sobre la misma. De camino, encontrando _más_ letreros.

« ** _TOMA_** _sólo fotos **DEJA** sólo huellas_» — _Nine Falls_. Dando alusión a la conservación de la naturaleza ya mencionada con anterioridad.

—Sería genial quedarse por lo menos una noche a acampar aquí—comenta Eren, caminando apenas por delante de mí. Maravillado—. ¿Alguna vez has acampado?

—Sí. Durante una excursión en la secundaria, y otra en la preparatoria, al bosque.

« ** _SIGA LA RUTA_** _Las vías llevan a ambos Midnight Falls y el Punto de Inspiración, lugar original de la lápida de Karls Fritz. Fue en el Punto de Inspiración, que Fritz escribió parte de su libro, A ti 2000 años después, así como el poema de la Montaña de Utgard y muchos otros de sus trabajos._

 _Es aproximadamente una milla a la lápida y la vuelta completa requiere mínimo una hora. El recorrido a Midnight Falls es más corto, requiriendo cerca de media hora. Son necesarios zapatos seguros en los senderos naturales. Siga bajo su propio riesgo, por favor permanezca en las rutas marcadas y disfrute su paseo_ ».

Me parece irónico, que la historia de _Paradise_ esté en su mayor parte constituida por miembros de la familia Fritz, cuando junto a los Tybur _,_ también lo fueron en _Marley_.

— Dicen que, hace casi cien años, _Midnight Falls_ era uno de los lugares favoritos, y más elegido por los estudiantes universitarios de _Paradise_ para venir tarde por la noche — menciona Eren, sobresaltándome y sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

—Y sabemos que no era por la naturaleza… — musité entre dientes, sugerente. Advirtiendo momentos después que en realidad había dicho mis pensamientos cuando Jaeger captó y secundó mi idea.

— O por lo menos no ésta — insinuó, especificando a su alrededor.

Sí, lo hizo.

Metros después me coloqué contra uno de los árboles, cansada y jadeando. Di un largo trago de agua, el último que me quedaba en aquella diminuta botella, e insatisfecha, me dejé caer contra la corteza, quedando de cuclillas y recuperando mi aliento.

El más alto se acercó, y también se colocó de cuclillas frente a mí. Su rostro, completamente empapado.

—Deberías quitarte esa chaqueta… mírate — señalo, inhalando profundo. Se quitó la prenda y la colocó sobre una de sus piernas flexionadas.

—Tampoco te quedas atrás — comentó Eren, deslizando el dorso de sus dedos y mano sobre mi frente y barbilla de manera inesperada, llevándose parte de la humedad. Provocándome desviar la mirada.

Me puse de pie de inmediato, propiciando a que Jaeger me imitara.

—Quédate detrás de mí — soltó, exclamando y empujándome con su brazo hacia sus espaldas. A pesar de que su piel le hace camuflarse entre la hierba, es posible de verla.

La serpiente se arrastra hacia nosotros, mientras retrocedemos lentamente. Siseó en nuestra contra y se elevó su fálico cuerpo. Traté de no entrar en pánico, pero cada vez se acercaba más. Salí de la protección de Eren, y pisé la cabeza del animal.

— ¡Espera, Annie! — gritó el castaño. Pero ya había logrado tomar el resto del cuerpo y amarrarlo en mi mano, jalando de éste con toda mi fuerza conforme pisaba el cráneo de la serpiente con el talón de mi bota. Meneándose con desesperación.

Hasta que finalmente reventó.

Eren me abrazó y atrajo hacia atrás, haciéndome soltar el escamoso cuerpo el cual seguía retorciéndose sobre la planicie. Y exhalé, aliviada, apoyándome contra el rígido cuerpo de Jaeger mientras este aún me tomaba y me aferraba a su hombro con una de mis manos, evitando caer.

— Acabas de decapitarla — menciona, pasmado—, pero sigue moviéndose…

—Son los nervios lo que hace que se siga removiendo — jadeé, apartándome de él e irguiéndome ligeramente, admirando al escurridizo reptil rendirse en agonía y perecer —. Lo mismo puede pasar con las personas, con los movimientos _sommer_ — agregué, pasando en seco.

—Deberíamos se-

—No pienso encontrarme otra de esas cosas —solté, tornándome y avanzando un poco, para después apoyarme sobre mis ya debilitadas rodillas, divisando mis botas haber quedado manchadas con la sangre de aquella serpiente.

Tras aquella escena, a pesar de no haber llegado al Punto de Inspiración y los demás puntos de interés, regresamos hacia la atracción principal, ya agotados. Con ello, la idea de recorrer todo se esfumó, nos parecía imposible sin agua y comida y estando ya cansados desde la subida.

O por lo menos no lo fue posible esta vez, no estábamos bien preparados en esta ocasión.

Antes de darnos cuenta, por fin habíamos tocado el suelo de la zona de descanso y reposamos un rato sobre las sillas bajo la construcción de madera.

Pero antes de irnos, entramos a comprar un par de cosas en la tienda de regalos, suministrándonos de agua y algo de aperitivos. Desafortunadamente quedé con poco dinero, y no alcancé para más.

—Annie — nombró Jaeger, sacándome de mis pensamientos —, ¿pasa algo?

—No es nada — respondí, evasiva. Volteándome hacia él —. ¿Ya nos vamos? — consulté, y salí de la cabaña tras que lo confirmara. A mi lado, descubriendo una máquina en el acto. _Dos quarters y un penny._

Saqué lo que me quedó en centavos, pero no era suficiente.

— ¿Tienes un centavo? — solicité, justo cuando Eren salía y guardaba algo en sus bolsillos.

— Aquí está — me concedió uno, acercándose a ver la máquina —. ¿Qué es?

—Figuras con centavos. Llevaré algunos — comenté, colocando las monedas en las fisuras y seleccionando la primera de ellas, tomando el pedal y tratando de darle vuelta. Pero ya me encontraba algo débil, y la palanca parecía estar dura.

—Te ayudo — ofreció Jaeger, dejando las bolsas de lado. Tomó de la polea y giraba ésta, y mientras él lo hacía, yo me iba encargando del colocar el dinero y presionar la caja para ingresar las mismas.

Eren también sacó algunas, y una vez acabamos, nos marchamos. Esta vez tomando ambos de los transportes para regresar.

« _A través de estos portales pasan — los amantes de la naturaleza del mundo_ »

Relataba sobre dos largos carteles, en el arco en la salida. Por supuesto que sí.

Y ya estando en el auto, el cansancio ganó sobre mí, propiciándome a dormir mientras el castaño conducía.

No obstante, al sentir el auto detenido definitivamente, abrí mis ojos de golpe y escudriñé en mis alrededores, descubriendo que aún no llegábamos. Cosa que me extrañó.

— ¿Jaeger? — inquirí, mas no recibí respuesta.

* * *

 _¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! Ahora, las aclaraciones y comentarios._

 _Nine Falls es un juego de palabras entre Seven Falls —Siete cascadas, ubicado en las montañas de Colorado Springs. Es un lugar hermoso, se los aseguro_ _— y nueve por los nueve poderes titán._ _Ciertamente no tuve oportunidad de ver mucho más que lo principal y un pequeño trozo —más o menos hasta donde estaban las advertencias de animales—, pero no lo cambia mucho. Aunque mucho sigue siendo parte de lo que me imagino que es en base a las fotos._

 _En verdad no recuerdo si pagabas sólo por entrar, y el transporte era una tarifa extra o si es que cubrías ambos, la entrada y el transporte con el pago, así que no lo especifiqué._

 _Lo del conductor con música de Queen me ocurrió, y fue genial... No entendí nada de las instrucciones que dio_ _—hablaba_ _en inglés. Entiendo el idioma, pero hablaba_ _muy rápido y_ _áspero_ _—, pero m_ _e emocioné demasiado cuando puso algunas de las canciones. Ese viejito tiene buenos gustos, JAJAJA._

 _Hice varias referencias acerca de tipos de ropa —y otras cosas— esta vez, ni yo sabía que se llamaban así, puesto que las conocía de otra forma. Tal vez ustedes también, así que creo que ayuda en cualquier caso._

 _—La bailarina es el tipo de peinado que lleva Annie usualmente, o el que suelen usar las bailarinas de ballet_ _—por eso su nombre_ _—. Yo sólo lo conocía como chongo o chonguito, JAJAJJA... Pero la forma en que se escuchaba la palabra era rara, y decidí buscar otros nombres. A parte de enterarme que en otros países le dan otro significado. So, menos problemas con el cambio._

 _—Jogger-capri: prenda deportiva. Es algo así como, pants (?). Solo que ésta es como una mezcla de dos prendas, llega a las rodillas y es medio-suelto._

 _—Timberland: son las botas de trabajo rudo —como las CAT. De las grandes amarillas (?)—._

 _—Varsity o varsity jacket: chaqueta o chamarra deportiva que utilizan mucho los jugadores de football en high school-college. ¿Ya saben de cuál hablo?_

 _—Slip-On Sneakers: tipo tenis, pero más casuales. De estos que usan a veces hasta sin calcetines :v. Vans probablemente (?)._

 _—Exhibidor Torrey: son las vitrinas-refrigeradores que suelen utilizar en las carnicerías o en las pastelerías y diferentes exhibidores._

 _—Pulseras Tyvek: son las que normalmente entregan en eventos. Son de papel, del que se batalla en romper (?)._

 _—_ _Micro Bird: un camión para pasajeros, pero pequeño._

 _—_ _Taxidermia: arte de_ _disecar animales para conservarlos con apariencia de vivos y facilitar así su exposición, estudio y conservación_ _—e_ _sto lo tengo muy grabado por el capítulo de 1000 Maneras de Morir, por el señor que le da rabia con la carne de ardilla xD_ _—._

 _Lo de los movimientos sommer están explicados ahí mismo_ _—movimientos involuntarios post mortem debido a los nervios y/o gases aún almacenados en el cuerpo_ _—_ _, también lo de los quarters y pennies_ _—centavos_ _—_ _._

 _Del otro lado, hago hincapié en que, no sé cómo está lo de la carrera de derecho, aunque sí que he tratado de investigar. El problema es que en internet no hay "mucha información" al respecto ._

 _Esto fue todo, me disculpo si llegué a cansarles con tanto texto, pero ¿qué hacer?_

 _Solo les digo como último..._ _¡Prepárense! Que el próximo capítulo se va a poner fuerte y revelador_ _—démosle un poco de hipérbole, así es_ _—._

 _Hasta la próxima semana, Meine Leser._

* * *

 ** _Karlin-Zeldi:_** _Yo también xD. De hecho, creo que eso también influyó en que me la imaginara así. Demasiadas monas chinas por ahora xdd. Me encanta cómo se ve el corte. Me gustaría tenerlo así, pero conociendo mis fracasos anteriores con cortes de cabello... Me quedaría horrible y me arrepentiría al instante :'c._ _Todos pensamos mal_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). _Me hiciste buscar la canción en cuanto leí el nombre, era como: me suena... la he escuchado antes. ¡Eva_ _nescence! Casi lloro al escucharla ;-;._

 _Es de naturaleza Jaeger ser cariñoso y protector. Eren tal vez no lo sea, pero es que le falta un poco de amor y comprensión...(?) xd. ¿Cómo no emocionarse con tremenda motocicleta? Es que es... es... asdfgh. Y sí, en verdad es frustrarte tratar de acercarte a alguien, y más cuando no eres alguien muy sociable. Casos de la vida real ;v_ _;. Buena observación... Es claro que lo hace, pues ese enano la... Nada :v._

 _Suripanto JAJAJAJAJ xD. Llegó a tiempo para salvarla, con sus referencias de comida._

 _¡Otro buen punto...! No c, wueno cy c pro no te wua dezir xdd_ _—me dio algo escribiendo esto. Hace tiempo que no lo usaba xD—. Más presión sobre Annie, se ha dicho. Lol xD._

 _¡Efecto Ackerman! No hay que encariñarse... Fue algo que aprendí de Isayama; que de un momento a otro mata las ships... :'v. Madre mía Willy xd. Apenas apareció el mes pasado, por lo que no creo que lo vaya incluir o que tenga algún papel, pero ya veré. Siempre termino acomodando todo de alguna manera :v. Me hiciste reír bastante con tu review, enserio :'D. Momentos bonitos que recordaré_ « _3._

 _¡Nos seguimos leyendo!_

 ** _Gaia Neferet:_** _Por un instante me hiciste imaginar a Tori con el render de Mikasa tirando el celular, con la cara de Jean. Sería un buen meme xD. Este... Mhm... Bueno... :v. Jajaj, por eso dicen que puedo ser mala influencia (?). No hay que limitarse xd._

 _Eso... entra al lado oscuro, Gaia, hazlo 7u7._

 _Ohh, no lo había visto de esa manera xD... Aunque igual ya se sabe que está atraído hacia Historia. Pero sí que sería un buen hermano mayor o actor en cuanto a ese asunto_ _—de por sí, ya lo es :v. JAJA_ _. Sobre Mikasa y Jean... Bastante_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). _¿Inocencia? ¿Qué es eso? xDD. Yo estoy corrompida... Hello darkness my old friend xd. Como siempre, feliz de darles un buen rato que pasar. ¡Nos leemos! :D._

 ** _Love Stories On My Mind:_** _¡Brujería_ _! Ok no. Creo que, al fin hago algo bueno._

 _Mikasa es presa difícil pero mansa xdd. En la noche... ni se diga_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). _Mikasita debería hacer el Too Much Information *cof cof*. Siendo multishipper, ¿qué esperar de mí? Mucho drama y dolor quizá. Y es que la escena en sí sugería que le haría algo. Pero no, tengo que controlarme. O sino esto terminaría en poligamia extrema. Zeke, yo creo que quizá, aparecerá un poco más adelante_ _. No diré más c: ¡Nos seguimos leyendo!_


	10. CAPÍTULO X: Montaña Parte II

_¡Qué tal, Meine Leser! Ahora sí, el capítulo de la semana. Advierto que, no me hago responsable de odio hacia alguno de los personajes... Supongo que eso ya les dará una idea [?]. Pero bueno, no me preocupo por eso, sino por lo que viene después._

 _Y como no quiero andarme ya con muchos rodeos... Si encuentran algún error, háganme saberlo. La semana pasada, dándole una leída al capítulo nueve encontré varios: faltaban puntuaciones o espacios. Y comparando los escritos, me di cuenta que FanFiction se comió los puntos que faltaban. Cualquier cosa, pueden decírmelo o hacérmelo saber sin problema alguno._

 _En este capítulo se hará uso de un time skip inverso exactamente en donde Moblit narra del laboratorio, y cuando termina eso vuelve a ser normal. Aviso esto para evitar confusión._

* * *

 _PLAYLIST:_ Again — Yellow Light

* * *

 _CAPÍTULO X: Montaña Parte II_

* * *

 **Annie**

Salté, descubriendo el que Eren no se encontraba conmigo en el auto. Estaba completamente sola, sin saber dónde.

Decidí bajar del automóvil, pero al hacerlo la alarma del mismo comenzó a sonar, logrando alarmarme en el momento, pues mi cuerpo seguía adormecido, no esperaba para nada todo aquel repentino ruido.

Cerré la puerta, esperando a detener aquel molesto sonido, lo cual no sucedió. Ya teniéndome fastidiada, hasta que se detuvo por sí sola, y los seguros del auto chasquearon. El traqueteo a mis espaldas.

Me giré, divisando a Eren venir hacia acá con un carrito de compras de la tienda detrás nuestro. Tomó varias bolsas y dejó el carrito de lado en uno de los espacios, para después guiarse a la parte trasera del vehículo y guardar las compras en la cajuela.

— Me podrías explicar qué-

—Estabas dormida, no quería molestarte— respondió Eren, antes de que pudiese acabar la oración—. ¿No tienes hambre? Compré algo de comida— buscó compensar, con supuesto disimulo. Cerrando el maletero y dirigiéndose al lado del conductor.

Y accedí, resignada.

 _Memorial Park Tennis and Handball Center_.

Bajamos las cosas y ocupamos una de las varias mesas disponibles. A pesar de que hay carros estacionados, el lugar está completamente solo. Quizá no es la primera opción para los demás, lo que es entendible.

A nuestros alrededores hay varios campos de baseball, un campo de práctica, un centro olímpico de velódromo y un centro familiar, los memorándums de veteranos y oficiales. Y por supuesto, el Prospect Lake.

Jaeger compró dos cubetas de pollo frito, acompañadas de algunos envases con ensaladas y puré además de algunas bebidas.

Conversamos y comimos un poco, lo suficiente como para saciar el hambre y recargar la energía que habíamos perdido durante toda la mañana. Reposamos un poco, y rato después, Eren pareció tener una idea. La cual no me era del todo convincente.

Nos acercamos a una de las varias canchas de tenis, y leímos el cartel al costado de la puerta de ésta, comprobando las reservaciones realizadas.

—Aún falta para que lleguen. Entremos— propuso, presionando el botón bajo la hoja. Abriendo la reja y dando acceso a la cancha. Y le observé mientras avanzaba.

Jaeger se paseó hacia el otro lado de la red, y a su lado, acercó una canasta de pelotas de tennis.

Giré a revisar de mi lado, y pude encontrar una igual.

Ya listos y posicionados, comenzamos a lanzarnos pelotas mutuamente. Yo esquivé la mayoría de ellas, mientras que a Eren lo golpearon varias de las mías. Llegados al punto de que nos movimos energéticamente, andando de un lado al otro y teniendo que agacharnos a tomar más cuando nuestras cestas se vaciaron y en algunas ocasiones, el castaño seguía tirando contra mí.

— _Hey_ — advertí, cuando una golpeó cerca de mi cabeza.

Jaeger celebró su tiro, no obstante, su euforia se vio interrumpida cuando uno de mis lanzamientos dio a la altura de su cintura, poco por debajo del abdomen y cerca de su entrepierna.

— _Ouch_ , casi…— soltó, divertido y regresando el tiro. Me volteé y me incliné a tomar más, pero para cuando me asomé él ya no estaba, desconcertándome.

De repente, una avalancha de pelotas cayó sobre mí, acompañadas de la voz de Eren.

— ¡Gané! —exclamó, sacudiéndose triunfal. A lo que bufé, quedándome sentada contra la malla. Eren sonrió de lado y extendió su mano hacia mí—. Ven— tiró su cabeza a un costado, ayudándome a levantarme y llevándome con él al exterior de la jaula.

Regresamos hacia la mesa, recogimos la basura y volvimos a tomar asiento. Y entonces, Jaeger sacó una bolsa por debajo de la mesa y la colocó sobre la misma. Acto secundo, sacando una caja de aquel envoltorio de plástico.

— ¿Quieres? — abrió el cartón, ofreciendo y dejando a la vista un par de hileras de donas. Titubeé, pero no me pude contener de tomar una.

Sosteniéndola entre mis dedos, me detuve a examinarla, la forma, el color. El aroma, aquel que aspiré con anhelo y me propició a dar la primera mordida. La suavidad, el dulce sabor a chocolate invadiendo mis papilas gustativas. Simulando un sutil éxtasis.

Abrí mis parpados, Eren me observaba, con una rara y tenue admiración la cual provocaba el deslumbrar de sus ojos.

Aparté la dona, y limpié mis labios con una servilleta, cabizbaja a causa de la vergüenza que sentí después de ello.

El celular del susodicho, dueño de aquellos ojos verdes-grisáceos, vibró sobre la mesa, sacándole de su ensimismamiento y provocándole agitar su cabeza. Echó un rápido vistazo a la pantalla y revisó el motivo, volviendo a colocar el aparato sobre la mesa.

—Falta poco para el juego de hoy— comunicó.

 _¿Juego? ¿Hoy?_ Lo había olvidado por completo.

Estuve por levantarme, frenética. Pero Jaeger me detuvo antes de que pudiese hacerlo.

—Antes de que nos vayamos, quiero darte algo— mencionó, tranquilo. Y le contemplé, un tanto suspicaz—. Cierra los ojos— pidió, siguiéndome con la mirada. Fruncí mi entrecejo, desconcertada ante su petición —. Tú sólo hazlo — instó, y cedí —. Extiende tus manos — agregó, y con vacilación acerqué éstas hacia él.

Pude sentir algo rozar mi piel, estremeciéndome con recelo. Y después al propio Eren.

—Ya está.

Abrí mis ojos, y alcé mi brazo frente a mi rostro, descubriendo un familiar y primoroso adorno ahora rodeando mi muñeca.

Me sentí confundida.

— Qué…

—Noté que la mirabas cuando estábamos en la tienda de regalos… creí que tal vez la querrías — dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Quedé absorta, y volví mi mirada hacia mi antebrazo, contemplando ese pequeño detalle, el cual, estaba fabricado y tejido meticulosamente con cuero y finos hilos ámbar. En su centro, sobre una diminuta y ovalada placa plateada, un bello atavío de un cristal, simulando a un diamante en un ligero tono azul.

—Yo… no sé qué decir…—me detuve, indecisa. Dirigiendo y alzando mi vista hacia él. Eren solamente sonrió, con sutileza y conformidad.

 **Eren**

El partido acabó, el marcador indicando que ganamos nuevamente, provocando la satisfacción de todo el equipo y nuestros espectadores.

Exhausto, me dejé caer en la yarda. Mi cuerpo está completamente agotado y no siento bien mis piernas, están casi en su totalidad adormecidas. Por suerte pude estar en el juego de esta noche, mas no creo poder moverme para mañana.

Pude escuchar mi nombre clamar a la distancia.

—Estoy bien… — fue lo primero que susurré, dejando mi cabeza caer de lado contra el pasto, apuntando a donde las porristas.

Ahí está… Annie, contemplando su muñeca con cierto anhelo, enfrascada en sí misma mientras las demás personas a su alrededor gritan, saltan y celebran, tal como lo estoy yo en estos momentos, admirándole apreciar mi obsequio.

Me alegré, para mis adentros. Aún sin entender el por qué, el verla sonreír me hace sentir tan bien. Me hace sentir la maldita necesidad de seguirlo haciendo, provocarlo.

— ¡Eren! — exclamaba, sacudiéndome. Justo cuando mi mirada ya se encontraba con los ojos de la rubia, y ella era cubierta por alguien más que se había interpuesto entre nuestros campos de visión.

— ¡ _Hey,_ ¿qué te pasa?! — aclamaban, con preocupación. Removiendo mi hombro y mi cuerpo, algo a lo que apenas hacia caso.

—Volvamos a casa… — solté, suspirando y admirando el oscuro cielo semi-estrellado sobre mí. Acurrucándome entre mis delirios.

 **Erwin**

La fraternidad de la _Alpha Chi_ _Sigma_ ofreció una fiesta en honor a los recientes triunfos y el juego de esta noche, y por rumores y alegatos, se ha dicho que la entrada a la casa es abierta. Lo cual me provocó recelo de ello, pues se suele cobrar por los pases y es por demás exclusivo para sus miembros.

No obstante, a pesar de negarme a asistir, fui arrastrado por el resto del equipo al recinto de la casa anfitriona de esta noche.

Y para mi sorpresa, haber puesto un pie en aquella residencia fue ser recibido a gritos y felicitaciones, además el triunfo bajo mi mando, por mi cumpleaños. Sin otra opción, viéndome obligado a permanecer en la celebración.

Ya puedo entrever a varios introduciendo y otros cuantos vendiendo bebidas alcohólicas, algo a lo cual no tengo nada en contra, es lo normal. Pero el problema viene cuando lo distribuyen a los menores, y el riesgo en el que ponen tanto al resto de asistentes como a la misma fraternidad.

Nunca había visto la casa tan saturada.

El lugar se encuentra casi lleno, o por lo menos en la recepción y los alrededores del segundo piso. Todos andan de un lado a otro, bailando o simplemente rondando, mientras que otros se detienen a felicitarme personalmente, algo que me dificulta el movimiento entre la multitud, principalmente por la iluminación.

Las luminarias que se encargan de ambientar la fiesta son en partes verdes y moradas, predominando las luces rojas, acompañadas de un poco de oscuridad en ciertos puntos.

Habría sido el momento más oportuno para huir, pero fui interceptado por compañeros para dar el brindis el cual fue divulgado por el equipo de sonido.

Tras ello, todos los de _Paradise Demons_ alegando aún de la estrategia y del cómo derrotamos al equipo contrario. Hasta que se escucharon los abucheos a la entrada de la residencia.

Sonreí de lado, al reconocer al hombre de uniforme verde y cabellos azabaches que se acercaba hacia nosotros.

Nile Dok.

— ¡Cierren la boca! — bramó, fastidiado del bullicio y las risas contra él—. Son detestables— escupió. Y unánime avanzaba, estando a tan solo unos pocos metros de mí, pude divisar a alguien más por detrás de él. También en un conjunto verde, en un vestido.

—Smith— alzó, suspirando, palpando mi hombro y saludándome con su otra mano—. Felicidades— mencionó, con algo de molestia.

—Tampoco estuvieron mal— alago, satírico. Dok gruñendo por ello.

A sus espaldas, una delgada y definida figura de cabellos después de estar escondida, hacía acto de presencia. Mi corazón dio un tumbo apenas reconocerle.

—Marie…— nombré, no pudiendo ocultar mi asombro por completo. No esperaba verle. Remocé, y de manera educada, le saludé debidamente y besé el dorso de su mano, con prudencia. No obstante, su respuesta fue más nerviosa de lo que hubiese esperado.

Intercambié algunas palabras con Nile e intenté aminorar el ambiente hostil con el que se había encontrado momentos antes, buscando algún tema de conversación y ofreciéndole algunos tragos, empero, de la molestia no pasaba.

— ¿Se quedarán al festejo? — consulté, dimitido.

—No lo creo— refunfuñó, con recelo.

— _Solicitamos la presencia del capitán en el centro de la pista_ —anunciaban a los altavoces, con tono burlón unánime las luces bajaban y compañeros del equipo me incitaban y empujaban hacia donde se centraban ahora los reflectores, siendo apoyados por los gritos de los asistentes.

Tomé asiento sobre la silla de la cual me habían proveído, y fui vendado de los ojos, privándome de cualquier espacio por el cual pudiese ver.

El repentino grito de Nile me desconcertó y llamó mi atención, propiciándome a girarme hacia donde se había escuchado su voz, mas no pude observar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hasta que fue cuando me enteré de lo que estaba sucediendo. Ya era tarde para retroceder.

 _Tradiciones del equipo._

El silencio de los presentes y las lentas piezas de orquesta, inundando pronto el ambiente. Y el contratenor de _Abel Makkonen_ entonando _Earned It._

 _«I'mma care for you»_

Me rodea, dando ligeros roces con sus dedos sobre mis brazos y espalda, recorriéndolos con timidez. Paseando de mi cuello hacia mi rostro, elevando éste último a su merced y consignando suaves caricias a lo largo de mi mandíbula hasta llegar a la base de mis clavículas.

Jaló del cuello de mi camisa con brusquedad, y fue colocando sus rodillas una a una sobre la silla, colocándose encima de mí, acercando su cuerpo lo más posible al mío. Su fragancia, plagándome repentina y completamente.

 _«You make it look like it's magic  
´Cause I see nobody, nobody but you  
I'm never confused »_

Sus labios rozaban mi piel acorde descendía a mi pecho, produciendo lentos y seductores movimientos conforme sus ligeras fricciones contra mi cuerpo. Buscando abstenerme de ceder a sus portentos.

Colocó uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros, y vacilante, con su mano guiando la mía, hizo recorrer ésta por parte de su cuerpo. Lo he hecho antes, la conozco. Cada centímetro.

Dejé escapar un susceptible jadeo, privándome a su cuello. Esto no es correcto.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo… Marie— susurré a su oído, oculto entre su cuello y su pecho.

Relajó su cuerpo, y retrocedió sobre sus piernas, apartándose de mí. Para acto secundo, tomarme de la mano y alejarme de ahí junto a ella hacia los corredores de las habitaciones, guiándome con cuidado estando aún vendado.

— ¡ _Smith_! — clamaba Nile, gruñendo con insistencia y escuchando la burla dirigida a su ser. Supongo, retenido por otros—. ¡ _Erwin_! — volvió a aludirme—, ¡ _Marie es mía, maldito! ¡Y como te atrevas a tocarla estarás muerto-!_ — bramaba Dok, rabioso. Su voz, perdiéndose entre las otras tantas conforme nos desaparecíamos entre los pasillos y a la vista del resto.

Todo ruido se sosegó habiendo avanzado varios metros más hacia las extensiones de la casa, punto en el cual pude recuperar mi visión tras que Marie deshiciera el nudo de la venda. Los pasillos a nuestro alrededor, estando vacíos. Nos encontramos a solas.

—Gracias…— musitó, cabizbaja.

Sonreí de soslayo.

—Marie— nombre, apreciándole alzar su mirada con atención—, no permitas que Nile te utilice para sus apuestas— aconsejé, extendiéndole mi mano—. Espero que nuestros reencuentros no sean siempre así— comenté, siendo rozado por su mano. Atendiendo a mi saludo, o bien, despedida.

Resolló y negó con su cabeza, cautivada.

—Lo mismo espero— confesó, sonriendo tenuemente. Instantes después, lanzándose a abrazarme de manera súbita —. Hasta luego, Erwin.

Marie se fue, y comencé a vagar por la fraternidad un rato, apartado de la fiesta.

Salí del cubículo del baño, y me dirigí hacia el espejo del lavabo, colocando el vaso de cristal sobre la superficie del mismo. Después de cavilar, abrí la llave del fregadero y lavé mis manos y rostro, tratando de despejarme.

—Veo que estás aquí, _Levi_ — aludí, a través del espejo admirando al Ackerman aparecer en una de las esquinas del lugar entre la eminente oscuridad alojada allí.

—Tch…— gruñó, saliendo de su escondite—. Sólo estoy aquí por la Cuatro Ojos— respondió, suspicaz. Tras escuchar aquello, tomé el licor y me apoyé en el lavabo, esperando a que hablase más—, quiere que las cosas estén bien entre nosotros— agrega, hastiado

Sin mucho que decir, bebí un sorbo del líquido, tranquilo. Y pareció fastidiarle.

— ¿A caso te quedaste mudo, maldito cejudo? — espetó Levi, frunciendo su entrecejo con molestia.

Soplé.

—Te estoy escuchando— puntúo, observándole fijo. Y gruñó, viéndome con impaciencia.

—No pienso perdonarte tan fácil por lo que le hiciste a Hanji— amenaza, preponderante. Ladeando su rostro y componiendo una mueca de desagrado—. Eres un miserable— escupió.

Un ligero sobresalto se hizo presente en mí, pero guardé la calma.

—Te contó todo, ¿no es así? — consulté, haciendo irritar más al azabache. Éste, acercándose y tratando de atacarme. Empero, le detuve—. Yo nunca quise lastimarla— respondo, roncamente y apartando el recipiente de mí.

—No me vengas con eso— contestó Levi, refunfuñando—, sé perfectamente lo que le hiciste. ¿Y dices que no querías lastimarla? — soltó con ironía, tratando de alcanzarme. Pero su condición y mi retén no se lo permitieron.

Siguió forcejeando, hasta que logré azotarle contra una de las paredes de la habitación.

— _Tch_ — se quejó.

—Escúchame, Levi— solicité, demandante—. Crees… ¿Crees que no he tratado de arreglar las cosas? — inquiero, con exasperación—. Todo este tiempo. Desde que lo de nosotros acabó— agregué, pausando. El desacierto se apoderó de mí—. Cuando conversamos, _siempre_ intento hablarlo con ella, disculparme. Pero cuando lo hago lo evita a toda costa— farfullé, frustrado—. Yo…— pausé, áspero.

Sin poder continuar, abatido, le solté y desvié mi mirada. Permaneció callado.

Un tenso silencio se apoderó de la habitación, y la humedad del lugar concedía cierta inconformidad. Ambos meditando lo ocurrido, hasta que el azabache decidió hablar.

—Está afuera— soltó, indiferente—. Hanji.

Recorrí todo el lugar, sus alrededores mas no le encontré. Sólo fui un espectador más, del viento golpeando y alborotando contra las hojas de los arbustos, y la oscuridad y tranquilidad presidiendo a su acompañamiento.

Errado, volví a la reunión y continué bebiendo. El resto de la celebración siéndome demasiado seco, monótono. Más tarde, proviniéndome a volver a vagar por los aposentos de la residencia. Rememorando con sosiego viejas experiencias.

En una de esas esquinas, deteniéndome a observar a través del ventanal a mi lado el admirable brillo de la luna creciente golpear a las cercanías. En mi abstracción y el silencio, logrando escuchar quejar a alguien, percibiéndole tan solo a la vuelta del pasillo en el cual me encontraba.

Percibiendo el cómo sus ojos se abrían de golpe al advertirme a sólo unos cuantos metros de sí. El enojo que parecía haber en su mirada, pareciendo desaparecer de inmediato.

—Estuve buscándote— dice Frieda, acercándose hacia mí. Nuevamente apareciendo cierta molestia en su semblante, con cierto puchero—, te desapareciste como si nada cuando te fuiste con la de _SU…_ , y encima te volví a perder de vista después del brindis—suelta.

Suspiré, exhausto y aún algo perdido. Entonces siendo abrazado por la Reiss, quien alzaba su rostro hacia mí.

— ¿Tienes la noche libre? — sugirió, provocativa. Paseándose por mi pecho con la delicadeza de sus finos dedos, tal como la primera vez.

* * *

La madrugada arribó antes de lo que pude creer, alertándome. Por lo que sentado a la orilla de la cama, decidí volver a vestirme. Froté mi rostro con pesadez repetidas veces e intenté despertar, el cansancio amenazaba con ganarme otra vez, y permanecí estático durante un rato más.

Un súbito escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, lo cual provocó que la misma se irguiera de manera involuntaria y me despertara de cierta manera.

—Erwin… — musitó a mi oído, adormilada. Sus brazos se pasearon y deslizaron sobre mis hombros, rodándome y ciñéndome entre los mismos, recostando su cabeza contra mi hombro. Su piel desnuda rozando la mía con sutileza.

Alboroté un poco mi cabello y traté de acomodarlo.

—Tenemos que irnos — digo, con la misma debilidad en mi voz. Asiendo de nueva cuenta la prenda blanca y colocándome en ésta.

—Un rato más… — susurró, acariciando y apresando el lóbulo de mi oreja entre sus labios bajando hasta besar la parte posterior de mi cuello.

Se apartó, y me dejé caer hacia atrás, rendido. Y obligándome a mantenerme quieto, Frieda subió en mí y se colocó a descansar sobre mi pecho plácidamente. De alguna manera, logrando hacerme recordar a cuando Hanji lo hacía; era bastante inquieta, pero al final caía vencida. La cuestión en verdad era el cómo despertarle después del derroche.

Lo que finalmente me lleva, a cavilar en el momento en que las cosas se fueron mal entre nosotros.

 **Mikasa**

Pausé, terminando y esperando que se reprodujese la siguiente canción. Entre el intercambio y el preludio de la misma, siéndome una espera desesperante, hasta que segundos más tarde el piano y la voz retumbaron de golpe y al unísono.

 _«I built a wall so high no one could reach…»_ reconocí, siguiendo la misma con mi voz. Cuidando cada palabra y entonación minuciosa y tranquilamente.

— _Then you came and started digging for a treasure underneath_ — susurré, efectuando lentos movimientos con mi cuerpo al ritmo de la música—. _And you found a better version of me I had never seen_ … _Into me you see_ — coreé, aguda. Dejándome llevar por completo.

De alguna manera, relacionando todo y proviniendo un extraño y mayor sentimiento en mi cantar. Hasta que la misma melodía desapareció a mis oídos, esfumándose.

En punto de comenzar la otra canción, me sentí escamar y sobresaltar, siendo como responsable de ello un mensaje, el cual cortó mi moción.

Retiré mis audífonos y tomé asiento, escudriñando en la notificación de la conversación. De momento, advirtiendo a Sasha sentada en el suelo frente a mí, aplaudiendo sutilmente.

—Nunca te había escuchado cantar — dice Braus, absorta sobre mi ser. Sorprendiéndome—, cantas hermoso, y con mucho sentimiento… — comenta —, como si tú lo estuvieses diciendo… expresándote — comenta, a lo que en parte, ha acertado.

A lo cual volví mi vista hacia el suelo, cavilando.

—Nos vemos más tarde — evadí, colocándome de pie y agrupando mis cosas en mi mochila. Instantes después abandonando a Sasha en la habitación, dirigiéndome a donde había quedado con Armin para seguir estudiando.

Siguió algo desanimado después de lo que sucedió hace unos días con Annie, y después de ello ésta no volvió a responder. A lo que Arlert sintió, perdió el poco interés de ella sobre él. Cosa que no podría confirmar o negar de cualquier forma, y dejó pasar por el momento.

Quizá el asunto de los exámenes no era la mejor idea para estar con ella, si bien es sabida por ignorar o restar importancia de los mismos u otros asuntos relacionados ajenos a su beneficio propio, guardando los mismos para sí.

Es egoísta.

Por otro lado, y algo realmente preocupante, es el estado de Eren. Pues por lo que ha dicho Carla, éste no ha podido caminar bien desde ayer en la noche que llegó a casa. Según parecía ser no era más que agotamiento, hasta que se descubrió la hinchazón en sus piernas por posible exceso de movimiento y esfuerzo que habría estado haciendo.

Cosa a la cual Carla le reprochó y echó en cara el ignorar las advertencias que le había hecho antes sobre las consecuencias que le traerían estar en el equipo, a lo cual por supuesto, Eren hizo caso omiso.

Estando ya con Armin, el ambiente siéndonos ya silencioso y cómodo. Solamente momentos en los cuales nos era necesario, intercambiamos palabras y ciertos puntos respecto a lo que nos encontrábamos repasando. Sin duda, algo agradable.

Hasta que, sin previo aviso, la rubia de la cual cavilaba rato antes pareció irrumpir en la mesa. Efectivamente, tomando asiento al costado de Arlert y sorprendiendo al mismo. Le miré, mas no parecía tener la intención de hablar.

—Annie…— musitó Armin, observándole enajenado y desconcertado.

—Sí…— comenzó Leonhardt, suspirando—. El viernes hubo una reunión imprevista del equipo— comunicó, tajante y removiéndose cuidadosamente sobre su asiento. Esperando Armin entendiese lo que acaba de decir.

Y por lo que sé, no está mintiendo. Pues yo le vi ese mismo día.

—Oh, está bien…— responde el rubio, comprendiendo sus palabras—. Pero, ¿no tienes entrenamiento hoy también? — inquiere, observador.

—Puedo faltar — mencionó Annie, ladeando su rostro y desviando sus orbes. Cosa a la cual, Armin miró por debajo de la mesa atento y con curiosidad, mostrando sorpresa en su semblante instantes después.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — cuestionó Arlert, preocupado.

—Me lesioné durante el juego — respondió ella sin más, viendo de soslayo hacia su brazo. Algo en su forma de actuar, dándome el presentimiento de que algo está ocultando, de que miente. No ha de haber sido esa la razón de su lesión.

Y momentos después su vista se dirigió a mí en cuanto descubrió que le observaba, a lo que ambas nos miramos fijamente, con recelo de la otra. Advirtiendo ello, siendo Armin quien intervino y propuso algunos temas con el fin de disuadir a ambas.

Pasado un rato, terminé decidiéndome por encaminarme devuelta a mi habitación y esperando a poder descansar. No me siento con el ánimo suficiente como para estudiar en estos momentos, me siento demasiado apesadumbrada y pesada como para ello o siquiera hacerlo bien.

Todo el fin de semana estuve con Jean después de no haber podido concentrarme lo suficiente, y se quedó a mi lado todo el tiempo. Con ello, faltando a la fiesta a la cual me había invitado con tal de quedarse conmigo tras el juego.

Con lo cual ambos nos desvelamos, y por ello mi cansancio.

Indagué en mi celular unánime avanzaba hacia las residencias, con la tentación de llamarle y pedirle vernos hasta que recordé que podría estar en entrenamiento debido al horario. Razón por la cual me desvié un poco hacia el campo de football.

Al alzar mi mirada sobre las escaleras, descubriendo un alboroto montado tan solo a unos cuantos metros de mí, involucrando a las Reiss, Hanji y Levi. El último, enojado y atacando contra la rubia menor.

 **Moblit**

Ceñí mis brazos a su cintura con fuerza, y con ayuda de la Ackerman, pude retener a Zoe. La susodicha, quien grita enfurecida en contra de las Reiss y es protegida por el capitán Levi, el mismo viéndose metido entre éstas y bramando contra las hermanas de manera amenazante.

— ¡Suéltala! — gritó Frieda, defendiendo a la rubia menor del Ackerman. La pequeña, cayendo en el acto a la yarda y siendo auxiliada por su relativa, ambas colocándose de pie y retrocediendo con recelo. Zacharius encargándose de alejar al azabache de ellas.

— ¡Ustedes ya tienen la vida arreglada! — refunfuñó Hanji, forcejeando contra nosotros —, no saben lo difícil que es ser alguien como yo, ¡lo que es estar en mis zapatos! — agrega, exasperada —. ¡ _No_ tienen autoridad sobre mí!

— La tengo, ¡porque soy _yo_ quien manda en este equipo! — defendió Frieda, inclinándose hacia nosotros. Entonces, siendo el capitán Erwin quien intervino y tomó a la azabache, apartándola por varios metros más detrás.

Intercambiaron palabras, y posteriormente Reiss se refugió en él, sin objeción alguna por parte del rubio.

Hanji se atajó ante la admiración de la mencionada escena, debilitando su insistencia en soltarse. Acto secundo, empujándonos ligeramente y librándose de nuestro agarre, girando sobre sus talones y huyendo del lugar con abatimiento.

Le miré de soslayo y fui tras de ella, siguiéndole varios metros durante en los cuales de manera fallida, intentó que le perdiera de vista. Pero pude alcanzarle, y teniendo la oportunidad, le retuve entre mis brazos y las rejas a su espalda.

—Moblit…— gimotea, aferrándose a mi camisa. Resollando contra mi pecho—, ¿qué se supone que haga ahora? — inquiere, angustiada. Su voz, quebrándose bajo sus lágrimas, las cuales ya recorrían su rostro en abundancia y manchaban el mismo. Su cuerpo, dejándose caer contra la verja, propiciándome a descender con ella.

—Sabe que siempre estaré aquí para usted… — susurré, paseando mi dedo por sus mejillas y limpiando los residuos que quedaban en su rostro —. Sé que su situación no es la mejor… —cavilé, pausando entre mis palabras —, y quiero ayudarle. Yo… yo pagaré lo que queda de sus estudios — dicté.

—Moblit, no — replicó, tratando de recuperar su voz —, no puedo aceptarlo.

—Lo haré. Haría lo que fuese por usted. Todo con tal de verle bien — digo, decidido —. Terminará la carrera, cueste lo que cueste. No queda mucho para ello, es posible — agregué, pero siguió refutando a ello —. ¿No es lo que su padre habría querido? — motivé, con sosiego.

Y guardó silencio, meditando cabizbaja ante la cuestión. Instantes después rodeándome con sus brazos y escondiéndose a mi pecho.

Los Ackerman finalmente nos encontraron, y ambos escudriñaron sobre la situación, acercándose y apoyando a Zoe.

— No saben cuánto los quiero…—susurró la castaña, resollando.

* * *

Durante todo el día de ayer los Ackerman y yo estuvimos con Hanji, conversando con ella y tranquilizándole respecto a su expulsión del equipo de porritas de la universidad y la relación con el retiro de su beca.

Compensado a ello, el que el día de hoy finalmente sería la salida al zoológico que se había planeado como parte del club y el que esta vez más gente se unió a nosotros, pues algunos compañeros de la facultad y algunos amigos de otros miembros también entraron.

Cosa que logró animar un poco a Zoe, pues el proyecto ya se encontraba dando más frutos. Pero con aquel factor presente, se tuvo que tomar en cuenta el que se habría de solicitar un autobús y cierta cooperación por parte de los miembros para cubrir ese gasto.

Teniendo entonces aquellas ocupaciones de último minuto y distrayéndose un poco del asunto, logró mejorar un poco en cuanto a su estado de ánimo.

Con la compañía de Arlert y la Ackerman, mostrándose inclusive un poco más alegre y sonriente. Pero a pesar de ello, sé que aún no es feliz.

No es algo fácil de digerir, el que todo su esfuerzo y el apoyo que habría estado recibiendo para su educación, la dedicación que empeñó en ello para poder continuar sin otros tipos de recursos, se haya ido tan fácil.

Además de otros asuntos con los cuales ha tenido que cargar, problemas.

Todos los tenemos en algún punto de nuestras vidas, y ella siempre los ha tratado de afrontar con optimismo. Pero no todo le ha sido fácil de superar, han sido peleas constantes consigo misma desde el inicio de ciertos acontecimientos.

Aquellos los cuales le han marcado de una manera irremediable.

A veces, su manera tan esporádica de ser, sus sonrisas, sólo han sido una máscara con la cual ha buscado protegerse. Una con la cual ha estado ocultando los problemas de depresión con los cuales ha tenido que cargar.

Levi es quien debería saberlo mejor que nadie, pues siempre está al pendiente de Zoe. Empero, no es algo de lo que esté enterado en estos momentos tras su ausencia. De la misma, derivando otro tema del cual él no sabe. Algo que pudo haberlo empeorado, y vivo con la tentación de comentarle.

Si fuese así, tal vez él podría hablar con Hanji y podría en verdad encontrarse bien. Pero fue algo que le prometí, guardaría como secreto.

—Se ve linda, ¿no, Levi? — cuestiona la castaña en cuanto a la Ackerman, quien se encuentra junto a algunos de sus acompañantes—. Dime… ¿Te gustó o no cuando Mikasa te bailó? — susurró, refiriéndose a lo ocurrido durante la noche de su cumpleaños.

Abrazó a Levi por los hombros y siguió sobre sus pasos, admirando a la distancia a la susodicha mientras uno de los chicos reunidos se acercaba a la misma para tomar algunas fotografías.

—Porque si lo hizo, podría hacer que eso vuelva a pasar…— insinuó Zoe, divertida.

—Tch…— gruñó el azabache, apartándose con fastidio—, deberían arrestarte por embriagar a menores— soltó Ackerman, mordaz.

—Vamos, enano… No es que seas la persona más correcta que conozco— comenzó Hanji, perspicaz —, además era una fiesta, ella tampoco se negó— añadió en su defensa, oteando al grupo de novatos—. No vas a negar que te gustó… Algo debió haber pasado después— receló, incitante y con cierto tono de burla.

Pero nuevamente, el mayor pasó de ella y sus comentarios al respecto.

Después de un rato de espera, ciertos asuntos ya habían sido arreglados y todo se habría organizado para dar comienzo al trayecto con ayuda de un par de guías.

Bodt y Arlert se encargaron de registrar la información, y la menor de las Langnar junto a Bauer de tomar evidencias. A su vez, siendo supervisados por el capitán Erwin y Hanji. Cada uno encargado de sus grupos correspondientes. El nuestro siendo liderado por Zoe, Arlert y Bauer.

—No deberías esforzarte tanto, Eren— aconsejan Arlert y Ackerman, tratando de ayudar al castaño en su avanzar.

—Que ya estoy bien, no necesito ayuda— replica Jaeger, hastío. Removiéndose del agarre de ambos de sus acompañantes.

Habiendo avanzado ya a lo largo de varias de las exhibiciones, finalmente nos acercábamos al recinto de los pingüinos en el _círculo polar_ conforme el grupo frente a nosotros avanzaba a la zona de los monos en el _territorio templado_ de al lado.

— ¡Levi! — nombró Hanji, a manera de aclamo. El azabache le miró con desconcierto, pues estaba a su lado. Hasta que cayó en cuenta de que la castaña se refería a un de las aves, molestándole—. Eres igual de pequeño que ellos— relacionó, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Cuatro Ojos de mierda… — gruñó él, chasqueando su lengua y desviando su mirada hacia un costado, atraído por el ruido —. ¿Por qué no les haces caso a tus familiares? — inquirió, con ironía.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — consultó Hanji, girándose desconcertada hacia el Ackerman, el cual ladeaba ligeramente su cabeza hacia la jaula de los monos, con astucia —. Oh, ¡qué tal! — saludó a éstos a gritos, sobresaltando al mayor —. Supongo que les saludaré mejor cuando estemos allá — agregó, fingiendo incredulidad.

—Tch — masculló Levi, rindiéndose con molestia ante Zoe.

Cruzamos el _territorio_ _templado_ , y como había dicho, ella saludó a los monos con tal de fastidiar al azabache. Hasta que entre una de ellas, cuando el ambiente se encontraba tranquilo, le perdí de vista entre el grupo.

Le busqué con la mirada, cuando di con ella en el área de los leopardos, subida en el barandal e inclinada hacia la fosa en la cual se encontraban los mismos.

— ¡Líder! — advertí, andando hacia ella. Sosteniéndole y atrayéndole hacia mí, lejos del pasamanos.

— ¡ _Hey_! — clamó Zoe, sobresaltada al tomarle —. Estoy bien, no me pasa nada — evade, soltándose.

— Pudo caer — demandé, turbado —. Se precipita demasiado — protesté, sin haber apartado mi mirada de la suya.

— No tienes por qué preocuparte, Moblit — comenta Nifa, llamando mi atención —. Hanji siempre es así — asegura, confiada.

— ¿Ves? Hasta Nifa está de acuerdo conmigo — exime, acercándose a abrazar a la pelirroja, altiva. Provocando sólo contrariedad en mí.

 _Sí_ hay razones para preocuparme por ella, nunca hay manera de saber qué está pensando en hacer, y me da miedo. Miedo de que trate de hacer algo que pueda ponerle en riesgo o incluso pueda llegar a quitarle la vida… porque ya lo ha hecho.

Fui testigo de ello.

* * *

Habría llegado al laboratorio ese día, preparando todo para el cierre del laboratorio del que había sido puesto a cargo para la salida de vacaciones.

Se suponía ya todo lo demás estaría en orden y simplemente me encargaría de dejar la entrada bajo llave, además de las luces y aparatos que manejaría desde la caja en una de las esquinas del aula.

Empero apenas haber entrado pude escuchar un estruendo al otro lado de la sala, cosa que me alertó y propició a investigar la causa de ello. Fui acercándome lenta y cuidadosamente, con sigilo y precaución a cualquier cosa.

A primera estancia, sobre la vista de las mesas, pude advertir que la vitrina donde eran salvaguardados los medicamentos se encontraba abierta, y varios de los mismos se encontraban desordenados y regados por las estanterías de la caja.

Mientras que, estando a la cercanía pudiendo divisarle en el suelo, desmayada, a Hanji con un par de frascos de medicina a medio vaciar a sus costados.

— ¡ _Líder_! — clamé, acercándome a socorrerle con rapidez. Me arrodillé a su lado, posicionándome para tomarle entre mis brazos, de manera que le removí y giré entre estos con desesperación, mas no reaccionaba.

Traté de tomar mi celular, deslizando mi mano por encima del bolsillo de mi pantalón, no encontrando el bulto que se supondría haría éste. Cayendo en cuenta de que el aparato había quedado en una de las mesas a la entrada junto a las llaves.

Sin buscar más retraso, le alcé entre mis brazos y le llevé yo mismo cargando hasta el hospital universitario.

Horas después, me encontraba en la sala de espera. Sentado o de un lado al otro, inquieto a la espera. Cada minuto que pasaba hacía crecer mi angustia a niveles exagerados, pues no recibía noticia alguna acerca de ella.

Las horas seguían pasado, y yo cuestionaba a enfermeras u a otros encargados sobre el estado de Zoe, pero nadie parecía tener información aún. El asunto me impacientaba aún más, y varias veces tuve que ser tranquilizado.

— _Sólo_ _necesita_ _esperar_ — decía una enfermera, buscando reconfortarme. Pero no podía sentirme tranquilo, quería responderle. No podía más.

— _Hanji_ _Zoe_ — nombró el doctor, saliendo de una de las salas. De inmediato me presenté y me acerqué al mismo, me proporcionó la información y ciertas indicaciones además de permitirme verle.

Estando ya a la puerta respiré profundo, inflando mi pecho con aire y relajando mi cuerpo, traqueteando con mis dedos la perilla unánime a mi suspiro, para acto secundo adentrarme a la aséptica habitación con serenidad, vislumbrando a una pálida y durmiente castaña sobre la camilla, con varios cables conectados a ella.

Su aspecto le hacía parecer un cadáver, y ese pensamiento me asustaba. Aquella escena, irremediable y predeciblemente, robándome la respiración y las fuerzas.

Acerqué un sillón, y me quedé a su lado, tomando su fría mano esperando a que despertase en algún momento.

Sollozando en silencio, pensando en las distintas posibilidades sobre qué habría ocurrido para que lo hiciese.

Creí que, tal vez su reciente ruptura con el capitán, la _desaparición_ de Levi y, el fallecimiento de una de sus amistades más cercanas sin contar con el apoyo suficiente, le habrían orillado a refugiarse en las drogas.

Sin embargo, tras revisar los envases y los componentes de los medicamentos que habría utilizado antes de que le encontrase, me sorprendió saber que no era esa la razón. Sumando a ello las revelaciones del doctor.

Pudo haber muerto, de alguna u otra manera.

Un ligero apretón en mi mano me hizo despertar y saltar sobre mí mismo, alzando la mirada hacia mi frente. Se movía, pero seguía bajo efectos de la anestesia.

— ¿ _P_ - _papá_? — musitó, provocando el vuelco de mi corazón a la mención.

— _N-no_ … — susurré, cuidadoso —. _Soy_ _Moblit_ — corregí, acariciando los nudillos de sus dedos con delicadeza.

Entreabrió sus ojos con sosiego, siendo ofuscada momentáneamente por el titileo de sus parpados. Observó a sus lados en silencio durante unos momentos, frotó su vientre con debilidad y suspiró con pesadez, probablemente al sentir el vacío por la intervención.

— _Yo_ … _no_ _debería_ _estar_ _aquí_ — farfulló, con dolor —. _No merezco seguir viviendo_ — sollozó, arrugando su rostro con pesadumbre.

— ¡ _No diga eso_! — reclamé ante la idea, pareciendo aturdirle con mi repentino exaltar —. _Perdón…_ — murmuré, disminuyendo el tono de mi voz —, _pero no permitiré que diga eso_ -

— _Pero es la verdad_ — interrumpió, gimoteando —, _soy una mala persona_ … — lamentó, propiciando a desembocar las lágrimas que ya comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas. Su voz y el llanto, manifestando el dolor proveniente de sí.

Sostuve su mano con firmeza y hablé con ella, comprendiendo todo aquello lo cual le estancaba. Prometiéndome a mí mismo, protegerle siempre.

* * *

« _I'll hold you when things go wrong_

 _I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_

 _Baby, I'm right here_ »

* * *

— ¿Dónde están Ackerman y Kirschtein?—cuestionó Hanji, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Ninguno de los dos se encontraba a las cercanías —. Levi, Moblit — nombró, girándose hacia nosotros —, ¿podrían ir a buscarlos? No podemos perderlos, tenemos que estar todos juntos — dijo, inquietada.

 **Mikasa**

Ahora mismo me estoy arrepintiendo de haberme vestido de tal manera, pues mi blusa y mi cardigán no son tan gruesos como deberían, mi bufanda la olvidé en mi habitación en la universidad y para el colmo, mis piernas pasan más el frío del fuerte viento debido a mis shorts.

Todos caminaban ya a la siguiente área a excepción de mí, pues quedé atrapada entre el barandal de y los brazos de Jean.

— ¿Qué sucede? — inquiere Kirschtein, asomándose por sobre mi hombro.

— Hace frío — tirité, girándome a él y frotando mis brazos. Me observó con curiosidad y después admiró a sus lados. Pero entonces una ligera ráfaga de viento volvió a golpear, y ante mi impulso de abracé—. Deberíamos alcanzar a los demás — propongo, manteniéndome a la calidad de su cuerpo.

— Mikasa, quiero preguntarte algo… — comienza Jean, mordiendo su labio con nerviosismo y ratificando la ausencia de personas alrededor. Asentí, pero tardó en seguir —. Tú… — titubeó, buscando las palabras correctas —. Ah… No puedo — resopló, impaciente.

Deposité un sutil beso en su mejilla, tratando de tranquilizarle un poco. Tratando de darle a entender que estamos bien, y puede decirme lo que sea. Propiciándole a continuar con una ligera confianza.

— Crees que… —pausó, deshaciéndose del tono de pregunta que buscaba formular —. Lo siento, no puedo — bajó la cabeza, dando un largo suspiro.

— Continua — insto, admirándole con cierto deje de preocupación.

— No es nada importante, tranquila — farfulla, besando mi sien y alzando mi rostro ligeramente, acariciando el mismo con delicadeza.

En el movimiento hecho por él, permitiéndome acortar la distancia entre ambos y acurrucarme a él, por necesidad de calor. Adormeciéndome ante la comodidad, estremeciéndome ante la mezcla de temperaturas en mi cuerpo entre mi pecho y espalda, siendo abrazada con fuerza por Jean.

La fricción y la cercanía entre nuestras mejillas, dándonos cierta confidencialidad y necesidad, de alguna manera terminando por buscar los labios del otro.

Mis brazos se pasearon hacia sus hombros y me encargué de rodear los mismos, unánime el más alto deslizaba sus manos hacia mi cintura, contorneando las curvas presentes con sumo cuidado conforme se apoderaba de ésta.

Nos dejamos llevar, y por un momento fue agradable, hasta que recordé el entorno en el que nos encontrábamos. Predisponiéndome de sepárame un poco de Jean, admirando la ahora lujuria en su mirada.

— Jean… no podemos. Podrían vernos, y hay niños cerca… — jadeé.

— Aquí nadie puede vernos — exime, cercándose nuevamente a mi rostro. Tomando como excusa el hecho de que estamos tras una de las grandes rocas de decoración, en cierto punto ciego. Pero no cambiaba que aún estuviésemos en público.

Pero sin habernos importado ya demasiado, deshaciéndonos de cualquier seña de pudor que pudimos haber guardado en algún momento, seguimos a causa de la tentación y la sensación de peligro.

Nuestros besos se habrían vuelto más extensos y deseosos, posesivos. Su lengua jugueteaba bruscamente contra la mía y exploraba mi cavidad de alguna manera, aumentando la vehemencia y la necesidad.

Ya no fue suficiente sólo con besos y caricias, necesitaba más… Comenzaba a necesitarle a él, mis piernas temblaban tan solo con la idea de ello.

— _Oe,_ mocosos — llamó una estridente y familiar voz, logrando causarme un incontrolable y ya conocido escalofrío. Aquella que logró cortar todo, aquella que logró ponerme nerviosa con tan solo escucharle.

No, por favor.

Lentamente me aparté de Jean, vacilante en cuanto a mis movimientos. Coordinándome oscilante con él a la hora de avanzar hacia el par de hombres que habían irrumpido momentos antes, siendo observados por el más bajo de ellos con una ceja perfectamente alzada.

Y seguí cabizbaja, evitando encararle.

—Tch… Muévanse, mocosos — ordenó Levi, firme e indiferente. Fijando su mirada en mi dirección.

* * *

 _But you'll never be alone ¡I'll be with you from dusk till dawn! Baby, I'm right here. I´ll hold you when things go wrong. ¡Baby, I'm right here!_ — _inserte a Eri subiendo volumen y gritando a todo pulmón xdd_ —.

 _Esta canción en verdad me tiene encantada desde que salió, y justo cuando escribía la parte de Hanji y Moblit se puso. No miento —solía reproducirse mucho, ya que aparecía hasta tres veces en mi lista de reproducción de Youtube—._

 _Abel Makkonen es The Weeknd, p_ _ero donde Erwin lo menciona no me gustaba cómo quedaba con_ « _The Weeknd_ » _, sentía que le quitaba "encanto" a la escena. Así que pues, así quedó._

 _En cambio, Earned It curiosamente fue una de las canciones que usaron para_ _Cincuenta Sombras. No he visto la película, pero la canción está buena, y me inspiró bastante para escribir este capítulo._

 _En_ " _relación"_ _a ello, hace unas semanas me dio curiosidad un artículo de Kenny_ _—_ _pues éste apareció en el manga de chuugakouu_ _— y_ _terminé leyendo el de Frieda._

 _Lo que me sorprendió fue que su personalidad es parecida a como he intentado retratarle_ _—es_ _to sin saberlo, ya que cuando leí eso yo ya estaba escribiendo el capítulo trece_ _—_ _. Un fragmento de lo que dice el articulo menciona «...ella puede ser manipuladora, como se muestra, admitió que usó el nombre de su padre para ser aceptada en la escuela de Historia. Frieda también puede ser violenta cuando está molesta»._

 _Entonces la manera violenta de actuar no está tan alejada de lo que sería ella, y hasta cierto punto lo de la manipulación_ _—además de aspectos del manga_ _—_ _._ _O sea que yo tampoco estaba tan alejada en ese aspecto como pensaba, y todo este tiempo creí que estaba recurriendo demasiado al OoC cuando no era así... Pero bueno, ya lo entenderán mejor más adelante [?]._

 _ **S.U** : Stohess University, ésta se encuentra en la ciudad de Sina __—t_ _omando en cuenta la sede del manga_ _—_ _._

 _Esto fue lo de hoy_ _—sí, "esto". Como si no fuese mucho, JAJAJA_ _—_ _. Después de la edición este capítulo se convirtió casi en un monstruo, en verdad no entiendo cómo, pero_ _espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado._

 _Hasta la próxima semana, Meine Leser. Aunque antes, un dato más:_ _ **Erwin no estaba ebrio**._

* * *

 _ **Liizeth209:** ¡Nos seguimos leyendo!_

 ** _Gaia Neferet:_** _De cualquier sabor, ¿entonces qué dices? xd._

 _Y ya empezamos con los problemas, esto se va descontrolaaar xD. Vaya, no lo había visto por ese lado... Lo que dijiste me hizo recordar al fanart de Mr. & Mrs. Titan, de la caratula de la película __—por ahí la tengo guardada. Y_ _justo estoy escribiendo algo relacionado a eso o por ahí va 7u7. Sólo que no sé cuándo lo vaya a publicar_ _—_ _._

 _Sobre los padres, bueno los padres suelen ser más liberales con sus hijos varones, pero cuando se trata de su hija por lo regular hay más cuidado. Lo contrario que con las madres e hijos varones_ _—o por lo menos así lo veo yo, no tengo idea_ _—_ _._

 _En cuanto a la serpiente, de hecho_ _—_ _y eso que aquí no la abrieron D: Pero_ _m_ _ejor no hablo más de eso xD_ _—_ _. ¡Nos leemos! :D._


	11. CAPÍTULO XI: Weißer Schnee

_¡Qué tal, Meine Leser!, ¿qué tal se encuentran?_ _Por cierto, hoy es treinta y uno, lo que significa: Halloween. ¿Cuáles son sus planes para esta noche?_

 _Antes de comentar lo demás, en enserio, agradezco mucho a quienes leen y siguen Red Rover. Y ya que andamos con el tema este de hoy... Inclusive a los fantasmas._

 _Me toca responder a los reviews, pero, esta vez será hasta el final... D_ _e hecho desde en un principio había pensado responderlos así, hasta el final de cada capítulo, pero tras tener en cuenta lo de mis aclaraciones y comentarios al terminar estos, se haría muy tedioso en algunas ocasiones; y de que la parte de la introducción quedaba muy vacía, decidí equilibrar las cosas. Una mitad aquí y la otra allá_ _ _—__ _aunque en veces me excedo_ _ _—, a__ _demás de así poder aclarar otras dudas que tuvieran y que no se vieran relacionadas con lo del capítulo presente, pero ahora vuelvo a mi idea original de ello._

 _ **Advertencias:** posible violencia, temas como el alcoholismo, insinuación de contenido subido, etcétera. Hasta a_ _hí lo dejaré, no quiero adelantarles lo demás. Pero ya han de saber... ¡No me apedreen! JAJAJA :c._

 _Sin más, les dejo el capítulo._

* * *

 _PLAYLIST:_ Feels — I Don't Know Why

* * *

 _CAPÍTULO XI: Weißer Schnee_

* * *

 **Hanji**

Seguimos avanzando a través de las exhibiciones, pero ellos seguían sin volver. He mirado a todos lados con la esperanza de localizarlos, verles en algún punto cerca. Pero sólo me he encontrado con unos orbes azules mirándome de soslayo y obligándome a mantener mi atención en la superficie rocosa y fuera de su perímetro.

— ¿Sucede algo? — inquiere Sasha, colocándose a mi lado con una bolsa de cacahuates en mano—. Se ve desanimada… —comenta, empática—, ¿quiere un poco? — consultó, ofreciéndome comida perteneciente a su mochila—. Tal vez esto le haga sentir mejor… a mí me hace sentir mejor en momentos así— farfulló.

— No, gracias— refuté, girándome hacia atrás—. Sólo estoy cansada— suspiré, esperando y deteniéndome de momentos. Algo que me era inútil pues sólo veía pasar algunas personas de avanzada edad, y algunos niños rondando con sus familias, éstos jugueteando y saltando de un lado al otro con emoción mientras eran seguidos por sus padres.

— Aún no vuelven— señalo.

— Ya han tardado bastante...— dice Sasha, con desanimo—. Tal vez estén con la familia de Jean… digo, los caballos— corrigió a manera de broma, soltando una susceptible risita. Y no logrando empatizar, reaccionó con cierta inquietud—. Iré a buscarlos— comentó, marchando nerviosa.

—No— solté, jalando de su brazo y deteniéndole. A lo que me miró, asustada.

— ¿Está así por lo del equipo? — inquirió Braus, persuasiva y volviendo sobre sus pasos. Asentí, dando un largo y pesado suspiro unánime a mi cabeceo.

Pero además de ello, me siento algo preocupada, nerviosa de lo que pudiese ocurrir.

— ¡ _Hey,_ patata! Deja a la señorita Zoe en paz— exclama Connie, llevándose la atención de la chica. Ésta se dirigió hacia él, y ambos comenzaron a discutir mientras que yo permanecí sobre mi lugar.

Un escalofrío se hizo recorrer mi hombro, despertándome de mi abstracción. Eren me indica que siga, pues los demás ya habían avanzado.

Conversé un poco con Jaeger y pude saber un par de cosas, como el que parece ya sospechar de Jean y Mikasa, debido a que además de ciertos asuntos, ha notado que éstos han estado actuando extraño.

Y hablando de los mismos reyes de Roma, estos aparecieron poco después. Todos llegaron bien, pero noto algo de incomodidad entre ellos.

Se integraron de inmediato momentos después de haberse hallado con el grupo, y traté de preguntarle a Levi sobre qué había sucedido para que demoraran de esa manera, mas sin embargo éste me ignoro.

Todo siguió marchando bien, de acuerdo a lo planeado.

Por otro lado, a pesar de haberlo intentado varias veces, no pude hablar con ninguno de los Ackerman durante lo que restó del paseo. Han estado bastante serios, siquiera recuerdo haberles visto juntos últimamente, con la excepción del día de ayer.

La visita finalizó, y con ello salimos de vuelta hacia el autobús. Con Armin hice el recuento de miembros, alistando todo para volver a _Erdia del Norte_ y terminado ello, bajé del ómnibus e indiqué al chofer que podía marchar.

Observé el vehículo marcharse, y luego caminé unos cuantos metros por el estacionamiento, hasta haberme encontrando con el azabache en el mismo y el auto de Zacharius a su lado. Rodeó el auto y ambos subimos.

Se siente raro, pues hace tiempo que no vengo por acá.

Levi ha manejado durante horas en total silencio, y el coche ahora serpentea entre el bosque, dando unos pequeños saltos por la anormal superficie y provocando el crujido de las ramas por las cuales pasamos.

Asomo mi cabeza por el interior del parabrisas, vislumbrando los ahora amarillentos y anaranjados tonos de las hojas en las copas de los árboles, las cuales son esparcidas a los pies de los troncos. Entristeciendo el entorno.

Entramos en un sub-sendero y seguimos hasta estacionarnos frente a una titánica y elegante casa blanca, la cual se ha mantenido escondida a estos lados de las montañas.

Bajamos, y presuroso, Levi se acercó al pórtico de la misma tratando de abrir la puerta, pero esta se encontraba sellada.

Se detuvo, cavilando. En cambio mantuve mi distancia mientras el azabache se mantenía estático ante aquella grande entrada de madera. Alzó su brazo, lento, para finalmente llamar con una cadencia de golpes insistentes.

La puerta se entreabrió, dando a la vista a un alto y viejo hombre.

— Pasen— invitó Kenny, despejando el acceso.

Avancé, observando a los afilados y penetrantes ojos del Ackerman mayor. Y un tanto temerosa, traté de seguir el paso de Levi, quien con rapidez bajó las escaleras hacia el recibidor, escudriñando con cierta desesperación.

Cercano a los sillones, inerte, se abalanzó de inmediato a la mujer frente a él. Puedo escucharle sollozar vacilante, aferrándose a Kuchel con súbita fuerza. Ésta acaricia el cabello de Levi, con una dulce y delicada sonrisa asomando a la comisura de sus labios.

—El pequeñín se puso sentimental…—burla Kenny, apoyado sobre la pared.

Levi gruñó y le ignoró, para después volverse a centrar en la mujer. La tomó de las manos y ambos tomaron asiento, el uno preocupado por el otro, preguntando acerca de su salud, el trato que ha recibido, entre otro par de cosas más. Una ola completa de sentimientos entre madre e hijo.

Me retiré a la cocina, para evitar incomodarles tanto a ellos como a mí.

Me parece hermosa la relación que llevan, y a su vez es triste para mí, pues nunca podré tener algo parecido. Y si lo tuve, fue hace bastante tiempo

Tomé un trapo y sequé mis manos, ensimismada. Hasta que repentinamente sentí la presencia de alguien más, di un ligero sobresalto y giré sobre mí.

— Gracias, Kenny— solté, tratando de esbozar media sonrisa y cumpliendo con el agradecimiento que alguna vez me prometí darle.

— ¿Cómo ha estado Levi? — pregunta, sentándose ladeado sobre la barra y cruzándose de brazos, preponderante —. ¿No se ha metido en problemas?

—Ha estado bien, supongo. Aunque sí que se ha metido ya en varios asuntos…— respondí, apagando el fuego de la estufa y apartando la cafetera de ahí.

— Se ha peleado, ¿no? — inquirió, suspicaz y cuidadoso.

— Sí— asentí, escuchando el áspero soplido por parte del mayor, como si ya se esperase aquello. Y de cierta manera, orgulloso.

Me asombra que, a pesar de cómo se llevan, Kenny en verdad suele preocuparse por Levi como si se tratase de su propio padre.

Ya teniendo todo listo, llevé la bandeja hacia el salón y deposité ésta sobre la mesita de centro. La azabache agradeció mi atención y ambos continuaron con su conversación, a lo que yo me aparté y dirigí hacia otro lado de la casa.

Camino lenta y cuidadosamente, cerrando mis ojos y haciendo equilibrio sobre la firme barandilla del balcón, sintiendo la brisa golpear mi rostro y escuchando las copas de los árboles ser batidas por la misma provocando un sonido similar al de lamentos y eco.

— _Oe_ — exclamó Levi, desconcentrándome. Me incliné y apoyé fuertemente mis brazos sobre el metal, haciendo una pirueta sobre el mismo y bajando con precaución, como si se tratase de uno de los aparatos de gimnasia artística—. ¿Qué carajos piensas que estás haciendo? — espeta, molesto.

— Sólo practicaba…— excuso, colocándome de vuelta mis calcetines y zapatos, deshaciéndome del ardiente frío alojado en la planta de mis pies provocado por el metal. Y a lo que veo unánime vuelvo a colocarme mi calzado, se encuentra susceptible. He de suponer y obviar, por su madre.

Levi habría de ayudar a Kuchel a llegar a su habitación minutos antes de ir a buscarme, por lo que de manera casi inmediata nos dirigimos y entramos a la suya. Yo tomé asiento sobre la cama y el azabache se colocó al lado de la ventana.

 _«_ _Do you mind if I steal a kiss?  
A little souvenir, can I steal it from you?  
To memorize the way you shocked me  
The way you moved here  
Just want to feel it from you »_

Cité, divertida al saber que la razón por la que Mikasa y Levi se han estado evitando, fue un beso.

Y me sorprendió el hecho, pues no creí que Levi llegase a ser el autor de dicha escena, la cual trato de imaginar con algo de dificultad. Además sospecho, el motivo de la incomodidad de hace rato pudo ser que Levi encontrase a Jean y Mikasa en una situación similar.

— _Don't be afraid to catch feels_ —entoné, con gracia—. _Ride drop top and chase thrills_ -

— Tch… No arruines la canción—espetó, serio. Perdido en sí.

— No estarás celoso, ¿o sí?—insinúo, sin recibir respuesta de su parte. Me da la espalda—. ¿Levi?—me acerqué, inclinándome a verle. Mi sonrisa desapareció, encontrándole encogido y sosteniendo su rostro, apesadumbrado.

Está llorando, en silencio.

— Levi…— musité, abrazándole.

* * *

 **Armin**

— ¡Dame la maldita llave, Armin! — exige Eren, presionándome mediante gritos y observándome con el entrecejo fruncido, furioso.

Tembloroso y asustado, saqué la tarjeta de mi bolsillo y la alcé a su alcance, a lo cual arrebató la misma de mi mano con premura para acto secundo deslizar ésta repetidas y fallidas veces sobre la placa de metal, exasperándose al no conseguir el acceso.

Mientras tanto, yo buscaba cubrirme y evitar sollozar ante sus gritos y la impulsividad y violencia con la que estaba actuando.

— Ábrela — gruñó, devolviéndome la tarjeta e instando con brusquedad para que lo hiciese.

Titubeante, me acerqué a la cerradura y posicioné la llave para poder abrir la puerta. El plástico se resbalaba y sacudía entre mis manos y dedos, dificultándome el deslizarla por el cerrojo, producto de mis nervios.

— ¿Qué esperas? — espeta Eren, provocándome encorvar más mi espalda y centrarme en el metal, rogando porque no estuviese pasando nada del otro lado de la puerta en estos momentos. Pero era difícil de creer que no fuese así.

La luz verde pilló, y con ello la puerta se desbloqueó. Eren de inmediato se apresuró y me empujó, jalando de la palanca de la puerta y adentrándose ya a la residencia que comparto con mis otros tres compañeros, comprobando sus sospechas.

En la cama, descubriendo a ambos besándose y acariciándose mutuamente mientras Jean se encuentra sobre Mikasa y ésta última gime.

Pasé mi saliva con dificultad, afligido. Buscando apartarme y esconderme de ellos tres, intranquilo.

— Ustedes… qué… — se frenó Eren, enajenado ante dicha escena. Su voz, alertando de su presencia a ambos amantes y propiciándoles a apartarse.

— E-Eren…— titubeó Mikasa, cubriendo su cuerpo semidesnudo con las sábanas y estirándose a tomar el resto de sus ropas—. No es lo-

— ¿Qué carajos haces aquí, Jaeger? — brama Jean, saliendo de la cama y entrando rápidamente en su pantalón, cubriendo a la azabache quien busca colocarse su short y blusa con desesperación.

Eren admira a Jean absorto, doblando su quijada y mascullando tratando de contener su ira, cosa que era inútil.

— Sal ahora mismo de mi habitación—ordena Kirschtein, señalando y empujando a Eren hacia la salida de la misma mientras que Eren tensaba sus brazos y respondía de la misma manera y se negaba a abandonar el lugar —. ¡Que salgas!

— ¡No lo haré! — bramó Jaeger, empujando a Jean e intentando golpear a éste.

— Eren, espera. Por favor—suplica Mikasa, interponiéndose entre ambos, asustada y acelerada. Irritando al trigueño de ojos verdes—. Podemos hablarlo-

— ¡No! — espetó Eren, interrumpiéndole y mirándole con enojo—. Lo que hay entre tú y Jean…— punteó, conteniendo—, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué esperar a…? — pausó, disgustado ante la sola idea de mencionar _aquello_.

— Ja, no me digas. Ahora sí te importa Mikasa, ¿no? — reprocha Jean, cuidando de la misma.

— Me preocupo por ella porque es _mi_ hermana— defendió Eren, refunfuñando con odio hacia él—, y no dejaré que cualquier bastardo como _tú_ esté manoseándola— rabió, piqueteando contra el hombro del aludido.

— Te moleste o no, es _nuestra_ decisión— dicta, regresando el piqueteo—, así que sal ahora de _mí_ habitación— ordenó, anteponiéndose y soslayándose a Mikasa.

De manera imprevista para el más alto, Eren dirigió su puño hacia el rostro de Kirschtein, logrando sobresaltarnos y sorprendernos a los tres presentes.

— Cabrón… —masculló Jean, volviendo en sí y abalanzándose sobre él, echándolo hacia el pasillo, cosa que el otro buscó evitar devolviendo el mismo empuje y tirándole contra la pared del corredor.

Mikasa y yo salimos juntos de inmediato, Eren ya estaba sobre Jean y tomaba su cuello con fuerza mientras él intentaba alcanzarle, hasta que consiguió azotar el rostro de Jaeger. Ambos comenzaron a forcejear y a golpearse el uno contra el otro.

— ¡Eren! ¡Jean! — clamó Mikasa, advirtiéndole impulsarse sobre el marco de la puerta —. ¡Deténganse! — increpó, frustrada.

Quiso ir a separarlos a ambos, pero no logró meterse entre ellos durante el brusco movimiento de ambos. A lo que buscando evitar más problemas, jalé a Mikasa conmigo y le sostuve con fuerza para evitar que se metiera.

— ¡Eren, basta! ¡Jean! — Mikasa siguió bramando y forcejeando.

Eren finalmente había logrado asestar un fuerte golpe en el abdomen de Jean, ocasionando que éste se tirara de lado, adolorido. Se posicionó y dirigió varias patadas al estómago de Kirschtein, con brutalidad.

— ¡Eren! — insistió Mikasa, angustiada.

Y con la misma preocupación y desesperación, yo buscaba alguna manera de intervenir aun cuando sostenía a Mikasa entre mis brazos con la poca fuerza que lograba reunir.

— ¡ _Hey_! — clamó alguien más en el pasillo, y dirigí mi mirada hacia allá, descubriendo a Connie y Marco venir con rapidez hacia acá.

Éstos dos intervinieron rápidamente y apresaron a Eren con firmeza, apartándole por fin de Jean.

Dejé libre a Mikasa y ésta se apresuró a socorrer a Jean, quien ahora yace en el suelo, sangrando. Tomé mi celular y marqué a emergencias, mientras que Marco y Connie con ayuda de otros dos del piso de nosotros se encargaron de sacar a Eren a rastras del edificio.

 **Eren**

Mareado y fatigado, vagué solo durante un largo rato conforme me encaminaba al estacionamiento de mi facultad, el cual se hallaba al otro lado del campus desde donde me encontraba con anterioridad.

Estando en el edificio de la carrera, me dispuse a descansar sobre una de las bancas ubicadas en el exterior del mismo antes de marcharme devuelta a casa, aprovechando el estar solo y sin gente a mi alrededor.

Mi cuerpo se siente demasiado pesado y no puedo respirar muy bien, pues el oxígeno se ve cortado de momentos ante el agotamiento.

Resollé al pasar mi pulgar por el exterior de una de mis fosas y al tallar mi ojo, alzando sutilmente mi vista hacia un costado. A unos metros, vislumbrando a una pequeña rubia mirándome con desconcierto.

Ésta se acercó a la mesa, y tomó asiento frente a mí, observándome con una de sus cejas arqueadas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? — espeté, frunciendo el ceño. Annie rodó sus ojos y comenzó a buscar algo en su bolso.

— Sí — contestó, con fastidio.

Me entregó un pequeño espejo circular y una toalla húmeda de una cajita metálica que carga consigo, tomé el primero y me examiné. Efectivamente, descubriendo sangre seca a los alrededores de mi nariz y delgados hilos frescos colgando aún, con ello, uno de mis ojos enaltecidos de un brillante carmesí rodeando la cuenca del mismo.

Limpié los restos en mi nariz, y acto secundo recosté mi cabeza sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué haces aún aquí? — pregunté, volviendo a erguir mi espalda y moviendo mi cabeza de un lado al otro, intentando desaparecer el dolor en mi cuello.

— Espero a Reiner y Bertholdt — reveló.

— Llevas esperando varias horas, ¿no? — consulté, y Annie afirmó, bebiendo de su vaso de café. Estiré mi brazo y me entregó el envase, del cual también di un trago.

— ¿Cansado?—preguntó, tomando de vuelta el vaso.

— Supongo— mascullé, encogiéndome de hombros y dirigiendo mi vista a su pierna —. Veo que también tú-

— ¡ _Hey_! — vociferó Braun, saludando a la distancia y acercándose hacia nosotros junto a Bertholdt —. Perdona la demora — dijo a Annie —, si quieren tú y Bertholdt pueden adelantarse. Tengo que hablar de algo importante con Jaeger — comentó, sacando la llave de su bolsillo y entregándole las mismas.

Leonhardt se puso de pie, colgándose el bolso y marchando junto a Hoover.

— ¿Qué tienes conmigo? — cuestioné, removiéndome sobre mi asiento.

— Algo que dudo que no te interese — insinuó Reiner, proponiéndome a seguirle y dibujando cierta sonrisa en su rostro.

Me puse de pie y me coloqué a su lado unánime avanzábamos y disimulábamos caminando un par de metros por detrás de Annie y Bertholdt, de manera que éstos no pudiesen escuchar nuestra conversación.

Mi ojo izquierdo quedó encogido debido a la hinchazón del impacto, pero los parpados de mi ojo derecho se extendieron de golpe tras haber escuchado las palabras de Reiner sobre los planes de la próxima semana, a los cuales no pude rechazar y accedí de inmediato.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

Armin me observa con cierta decepción y preocupación mientras abrazo a Jean sobre la cama y éste se encuentra dormido. No se ha recuperado por completo, y me siento culpable de lo que le pasó.

Aprecio el que Eren haya tomado papel de hermano protector, pero en esta situación no lo amerita.

Por lo que han dicho los doctores, pudo haberle roto un vaso sanguíneo a Jean, y por ende, una hemorragia e incluso la muerte.

—Perdóname…— susurro a su oído, resollando y sollozando.

—No fue tu culpa—refuta Marco, compasivo.

Pero sí lo es. Esto no hubiese pasado si no fuese por mi maldita ambición, mi egoísmo.

Braus y Springer llegaron después de un rato, ambos con un par de bolsas en las cuales trajeron comida y medicamentos para Jean. Las depositaron sobre la mesa de noche y Sasha tomó mi mano durante unos momentos y me sonrió, triste.

Acto secundo se retiró.

* * *

 **Annie**

—Vamos, Annie. Sólo por esta vez…— insiste Reiner, tomando de mis hombros y arrastrándome por los pasillos de la tienda a la cual llegamos antes de casa, guiándome hasta la zona que habían implementado en el lugar especialmente por la temporada de Halloween—, necesitas salir a divertirte un rato…

Frené mis piernas y me giré, encarándole con el ceño levemente fruncido. Viendo en su rostro la falsa y estúpida expresión de súplica que Reiner forma con tal de que acceda.

— Estará Krista ahí, ¿no es así? — pregunté, suspicaz.

— Ah…— resopló Braun, asintiendo rendido—. Sólo será un rato, no necesitas llevar algo elaborado— dice, tomando algunos conjuntos de las estanterías—. No sé… Podrías llevar esto, o éste— señala, mostrándome varios de los disfraces y esperando mi confirmación.

Resoplé y accedí, esperando dejase de fastidiarme.

— Bertholdt también irá. Ve con él, tal vez te ayude— aconseja Reiner, palpando mi hombro y mandándome a con el alto para luego apartarse de nosotros, desapareciéndose entre los pasillos y a nuestra vista.

Sin más, comencé a tomar varias cosas al azar entre los estantes y fui probándome éstas por encima frente a uno de los espejos, comprobando las tallas en las etiquetas y devolviendo algunas de las prendas, pues muchas de ellas eran en verdad más reducidas o amplias a lo que deberían de ser.

Seguí indagando sin demasiado esmero, y sin encontrar nada de mi interés, finalmente decidí recurrir a la ayuda de Bertholdt.

Éste me ayudó a bajar algunas cosas de los lugares que no alcanzaba y me daba algunos consejos respecto al disfraz.

Y después de algunas recomendaciones por su parte, había logrado juntar el atuendo, entre todo y por simple capricho, quedándome además con unas gafas circulares de armazón dorado y sin aumento y un sombrero de paja con una cinta negra que habían atrapado mi atención.

Reiner volvió a con nosotros con un par de cosas en manos y avisó que fuéramos ya con él a la caja.

Volvimos a casa y cada quien se fue por su lado dentro de la misma.

Estuve en mi habitación un largo rato, tomándome un baño, vistiéndome y arreglándome, de vez en cuando ignorando o respondiendo a alguno que otro de los mensajes que llegaban, según fuera el caso.

Rato después Reiner gritó desde el primer piso, anunciando que era hora y estábamos por irnos.

Justo antes de marcharnos decidí dar una segunda revisada a mi vestimenta, y trataba de rememorar por si olvidaba algún detalle; ataviando un corto vestido blanco, imitación de un vestido de novia en cuanto a los pequeños arreglos de éste, medias de rejilla, chaqueta de cuero y botines negros.

Mi cabello, suelto y medio esponjado mientras mi maquillaje es oscuro, un tanto cargado. Mis uñas, siendo recubiertas por una ligera capa de barniz negro, y adornando mi cuello, una gargantilla lisa de terciopelo.

—Te ves bien— alaga Reiner, acercándose y admirándose en el espejo con soberbia. Este va vestido de veterano de guerra, mientras que a su lado, Bertholdt va al estilo de estrella de rock de los ochentas.

« _Un clásico nunca pierde su estilo_ »

—Tampoco te va mal la barba y el bigote—comenté, seca, unánime chequeaba la parte trasera de mi conjunto de soslayo y le veía de reojo. Reiner sonrió, e indicó que saliéramos.

Tomamos la autopista rápida, y en menos de lo que creímos ya estábamos en una de las varias casas de las fraternidades donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta.

Reiner se encargó de la entrada y momentos después caminamos dentro del estrepitoso lugar, vagando torpemente entre los pasillos hasta el momento en el que Reiner y Bertholdt pudieron localizar y unirse a su grupo de amigos, dejándome sola y sin saber qué hacer.

Ellos se mantuvieron en su plática y yo me retiré a rondar por la estructura, aburrida.

A cada lado que voy está atiborrado de gente, todos conversando, bailando, comiendo e incluso besándose a la vista de los presentes, todo mientras todos se empujan entre sí, y me siento sofocada.

De vez en cuando pasan algunos con bandejas de comida o bebidas, pero me abstengo de tomar algo.

No me gustan las fiestas, y mucho menos ahora, cuando cualquiera de éstas puede convertirse en un escenario de orgías cuando menos te lo esperas; desnudos por todos lados, compartiendo fluidos, y en muchos de los casos, con gente desconocida.

De solo pensarlo me es desagradable, y me hace dudar una vez más el por qué al final no mejor me quedé en casa.

Después de haber merodeado un par de minutos por las extensiones de la casa, finalmente pude encontrar un lugar solo para descansar en el salón principal de la misma. No era lo que esperaba, o al menos donde me habría gustado o fuese de mi agrado, pero algo me fue suficiente por el momento.

He visto pasar a varias de las chicas del equipo de porritas, cada una de ellas orquestadas a las demás con ciertos disfraces provocativos, entre ellas una de las Reiss.

Mi mirada se encontraba perdida en algún punto inexistente entre la brecha que creaban los cuerpos de los asistentes, hasta que pude advertir un gran cuerpo acercarse, buscando espacio y tomando asiento a mi lado.

— Veo que estás aburrida…—comenta Bertholdt, palpando sus muslos con sus manos repetitivamente y dándome a saber que es él.

Suspiré, asintiendo levemente a su observación.

Ambos guardamos silencio durante un largo rato, largos minutos, desorientados ante la potente música y los gritos de las personas rebotando en todo el lugar.

Pude advertir su sombra moverse, pero no fue hasta que se colocó frente a mí y extendió su mano que me volteé a verle.

— A-Annie— nombró Hoover, nervioso—. ¿Bailarías conmigo? —solicitó, cabizbajo y avergonzado.

Por un momento había pensado que no sería tan malo intentarlo, me puse de pie y ambos nos dirigimos al centro de la pista. Respetábamos el espacio personal del otro, un poco perdidos respecto al entorno.

La música iba pasando, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Y hostigada del ruido y maldiciéndome a mí misma entre dientes, hui de la escena, dejando a Bertholdt solo detrás y dirigiéndome hacia uno de los baños.

Permanecí ahí por al menos una hora, o inclusive un poco más, descansando sentada y sin hacer nada tirada en una de las esquinas. No obstante, empezaba a sentirme frustrada con el pasar de los minutos, claustrofóbica luego de todo el rato que había estado encerrada. Sentía que dejaba de respirar.

Harta, me levanté de golpe y me giré hacia el espejo, abriendo la llave del lavabo con premura y tirando un poco de ésta a mi rostro en un arranque de ansiedad.

Agitada, me tomé con fuerza de la porcelana y busque relajarme, ablandando mis músculos y respirando profundo. Alcé mi cabeza hacia el espejo, y admiré mi ahora maquillaje corrido.

Saqué un par de toallitas húmedas de la pequeña cajita de metal que cargo en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, y comencé a disminuir los restos del maquillaje que habían quedado estropeados, normalizando la cantidad del mismo pero igual permaneciendo con parte de éste.

Volví a cepillar mi cabello antes de salir, y me preparé para hacerlo.

Busqué abrir la puerta con sosiego, asomándome con cuidado hacia el pasillo en el que me encontraba, escuchando algunas risas y percibiendo a personas pasar. Avancé un poco y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas.

La música aún mantiene un volumen fuerte, y hay mucha más gente que antes, por lo que apretujada y aturdida, tuve que vérmelas para poder escabullirme entre las personas y continuar con cuidado.

Había logrado llegar a la primera planta, pero al tener la salida bloqueada, me vi obligada a buscar otra habitación por la cual salir.

Lo único parecido que pude conseguir, fue un amplio corredor sin escapatoria visible y teniendo como única opción regresar, pues las ventanas también estaban bloqueadas como para poder fugarme por una de éstas.

Seguí andando sin mucho problema durante un par de metros, hasta que me encontré con alguien por donde yo avanzaba.

Éste se tambalea sin saber a dónde ir concretamente, vagando moribundo en dirección contraria a donde yo lo hago, viniendo hacia mí de alguna manera. A lo que entonces fui retrocediendo, tratando de evitarle por mera precaución.

El sombrero de policía que forma parte de su disfraz no me dejaba reconocerle, no por lo menos hasta que acto secundo alzó su cabeza sutilmente hacía mí, permitiéndome contemplarle por apenas unos cuantos segundos antes de divisarle caer de manera súbita rendido al suelo.

— Annie…—murmulla, agotado.

No muy confiada, volví a caminar en silencio, acercándome al cuerpo y arrodillándome al lado de éste con cautela, examinándole con la mirada antes de actuar.

Empero, su cuerpo se giró hacia mí antes de ello, y él esbozó una narcótica sonrisa para entonces quedar boca arriba por su cuenta y soltarse a reír maniáticamente sin razón alguna, logrando sobresaltarme.

— Qué… — me coloqué de pie de inmediato, frunciendo el ceño con molestia —. ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! — bramé, pateándole—. _Pedazo_ _de_ _mierda_ … — refunfuñé, apartándome.

— _Ouch…_ —se quejó, cubriendo el costado golpeado con uno de sus e intentó levantarse—. Estoy bien, _gracias_ —soltó, sarcástico y adolorido. Al haber conseguido erguirse, dando un estrepitoso pisoteo y reafirmando su postura, extendiendo su brazo hacia mí —. Ayúdame… Estoy un poco mareado.

— ¿Un poco?—cuestioné, incrédula y molesta—. _Estás_ _ebrio_ — espeté, mirándole fija y recelosamente. Pero él siguió instando aun después de eso, y terminé por acercarme para que pudiese apoyarse en mí, cosa que se le dificulto de repente —. Te sacaré de aquí — dicté, hastía.

—Pero ya te dije que estoy bien…—replicó, contradictorio a lo que había hecho mención—. ¡Estoy mejor que nunca! —exclama, alegre y burlón. Pero pasé de él, encogiéndome y saltando sobre mí misma para poder posicionarle sobre mis hombros y poder arrastrarle conmigo de manera eficaz.

Su cabeza caía de a ratos contra la mía, mientras que él reía y relajaba su cuerpo y su apestoso aliento a alcohol golpeaba evitable y desagradablemente contra mi rostro, propiciándome a apartarle con la palma de mi mano y girarle al lado contrario en varias de las ocasiones, en las que igual volvía.

Finalmente habíamos vuelto al recibidor de la casa, y nos metimos entre la multitud, intentando llegar al otro lado serpenteando entre todos ellos. El ruido le habría alertado y era más fácil llevarle, pues sólo tenía que tirar de su muñeca y guiarle hacia donde yo avanzaba.

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro me jaló hacia él y comenzó a dar movimientos energéticos al ritmo de la música y de un lado a otro.

Clamé su nombre repetidas veces con la intención de llamar su atención, sin éxito ante el ensordecedor ruido de las bocinas. Y después de forcejear con él, pude retirar su gorra y golpearle en el rostro con la misma.

— ¡Eren! — grité, pero no parecía escucharme a pesar de todos mis intentos. Pude estirarme y alcanzar a tirar de su uniforme azul, y empujados por otros, por fin logramos llegar al exterior.

Exhausta, apoyé mi brazo contra la pared del pórtico e inhale y exhalé hondo, reposando posteriormente al lío en el que habíamos estado. Alcé mi mirada, y le seguí con la misma.

— ¡ _Uwhou_!

— ¡Jaeger! — clamé, sin aire, mientras éste bajaba ya deslizándose por encima del muro de apoyo de las escaleras, vivaz e impertinente a las circunstancias. Nuevamente, habiendo llegado a la orilla de la pared, cayendo y rodando sobre sí mismo a los pies de las escaleras.

Le alcancé poco después, pero negó agitando su mano de un lado a otro y se levantó por su cuenta, estirándose y sacudiéndose tras la caída.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que estoy bien?—soltó, con despreocupación.

Le miré sacudirse durante un par de segundos, y ya fastidiada, giré sobre mis talones y comencé a andar por mi cuenta por el sendero que había tomado horas antes al llegar, pasando de largo a Jaeger, quien se rehusaba y prefería hacer todo solo.

— _Hey_ — llamó Eren con insistencia al ver que le dejaba detrás, pero me mantuve con la mirada enfrente y seguí mi caminar—. _Ann_ — clamó varias veces, entre las cuales podría oír sus pasos alcanzar los míos.

De momentos se quedaba callado, esperando a que yo dijese algo o siquiera volteara a verle después de las repetidas veces que me habría hablado. No obstante parecía serle inútil, debido a que en todo momento le ignoré.

Los lapsos en que todo quedaba en silencio, de alguna extraña manera no hacían más que ponerme de nervios a pesar de tratar mantenerme indiferente ante la situación. El hecho de que alguien estuviera siguiéndome, en casi plena oscuridad, obviamente no lo hacía del todo agradable o tranquilizante.

Estaba a poco de llegar.

— Annie— escuché a mis espaldas, y pude sentirle sujetar mi brazo.

— ¡¿Qué qui-?! — quise gritar en el instante que me volteé, nerviosa. Empero, me vi interrumpida en el momento de haber sido apresada entre los brazos del castaño de manera fortuita, no logrando ocultar mi sorpresa y el susto que había logrado provocar en mí, teniendo su rostro apenas unos centímetros frente al mío.

Su rostro se relajó luego de haber procesado mi reacción, y resopló divertido a sí mismo, adormecido.

— Aún me debes un baile — mencionó, susurrando de manera coqueta y rotando sobre sus piernas sin soltarme. Le empujé en varias oportunidades, pero me sostuvo con fuerza en todo momento.

— ¿Quién carajos te puso así?— cuestioné, removiéndome con incomodidad.

— Perdí varias apuestas… contra Reiner — osciló Jaeger, delirante, encogiéndose de hombros y viéndose entrecortado por un repentino hipo. De un momento a otro quedando estático, pasmado en el aire sin razón aparente.

Ese bastardo… De ser así, conociéndole ahora mismo Reiner debe estar igual o incluso peor que Eren.

Intenté forcejear para desasirme de la presión que el más alto ejercía sobre mí, el cual en mi afán de ello, volvió en sí, sinuoso, sonriendo ladino y liberándome bruscamente sin haber soltado de mi mano en su movimiento.

Acto secundo, procediendo a darme varias vueltas y volverme a atraer hacia su cuerpo, ciñendo mi cintura con fuerza entre su brazo y comenzando a crear fallidos pasos de baile, elegante y atento unánime a modo de burla entonaba difusos versos en un falso francés, desconcertándome.

Dado ello, espabilando entonces entre las letras de algunas canciones de diferentes géneros queriendo encontrar la indicada, cavilando y empezando sosegadamente a tararear una de ellas.

— _Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time... I feel alive… and the world turning inside out._ _And floating around in ecstasy. So don't stop me now—_ canturreó, cabeceando hacia sus lados de manera exagerada, repitiendo el último verso entrecortado y con cierta agudeza— _._ _´Cause I'm having a good time_ _—_ vocalizó, emocionado y con bastante energía.

— _I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky. Like a tiger defying the laws of the gravity—_ continuó, farfullante—. _I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva. I'm gonna go oh ¡oh!_ _¡There's no stopping me!_ — exclamó, su barítono siendo entonado vivazmente. Asemejándose a _Freddie Mercury_ , mas no logrando superar el tenor de éste.

He de admitirlo, es bueno.

El absorbente ritmo de su baile yendo acorde a su canto, de alguna manera, propiciando dejarme llevar por los mismos.

Empero, no duró mucho el sentimiento. Pues la situación a la que estábamos sostenidos —principalmente Jaeger— y el mareo que comenzaba a invadirme me hicieron frenar todo, recordándome el por qué habíamos llegado hasta aquí.

— Eren— mascullé, apartándome y retrocediendo de espaldas, cortando la inspiración del castaño, flanqueando sutilmente sobre mis piernas y extendiendo mis brazos como señal de espacio entre nosotros.

El aludido advirtió ello y se acercó sosegado, y volvía dar otro paso atrás, pero Jaeger persistió y se estiró hasta haberme alcanzado, sosteniendo entonces de mis brazos y volviéndome hacia el de manera que pudiera usarle como soporte.

Le sujeté con fuerza por un momento, respirando hondo y reincorporándome sobre mis sentidos para luego separarme de él y encararle.

— Dame las llaves de tu auto— solicité, resoplando.

— Yo manejaré— rio Eren, confiado y altanero, sacando las llaves de su bolsillo y dirigiéndose al coche.

— No, no puedes— refuté, alcanzándole y tratando de arrebatarle el control de las manos. No obstante, Jaeger se puso a jugar conmigo aprovechando de su estatura.

— Yo lo haré— insiste, burlándose narcóticamente ante mis intentos fallidos por despojarle de las llaves hasta que golpeé su rodilla y él se dobló, permitiéndome alcanzar su mano—. ¡ _Hey_! — se quejó, adolorido—. Eres brusca… _kgh_ — reniega, acariciando la zona golpeada—. ¿Al menos sabes conducirlo?— cuestionó.

— ¿A caso crees que el Mustang le pertenece a Reiner?— contesté, perspicaz, recibiendo la extrañada mirada del Jaeger como respuesta.

— ¿Es tuyo? — pregunta, desconcertado y sorprendido.

Haciendo caso omiso del mismo, me adelanté a abrir la puerta del co-piloto para acomodar el espacio en el que él entraría.

Hecho ello di media vuelta, de momento encontrándome con los verde-grisáceos ojos del castaño sobre mí, con embelesamiento.

Me aparté de la puerta, permitiendo que el Jaeger pasara hacia su lugar. No obstante, al hacerlo se tambaleaba, adormilado, y tuve que ayudarle a subir tal y como lo había hecho al intentar sacarle de la casa, y en su estado tuve que ser yo quien le asegurara.

Tomé el cinturón desde la parte de arriba y jalé de éste, inclinándome a buscar la caja del mismo, sintiéndole encogerse para permitirme alcanzar y abrochar el cinto. Empero, fue cuando la puerta se cerró a mis espaldas, obligándome a entrar casi por completo.

— _Whoops—_ dejó escapar, burlesco.

Apoyé mi rodilla sobre el asiento y traté de girarme a abrir la puerta, pero Jaeger no me lo permitió. Pues éste me atrajo hacia él súbitamente y rodeó mi cintura con su brazo.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?— espeté, queriendo apartarme.

— ¿Aún no te he dicho lo bien que te ves hoy?— indaga Eren, sugerente, mordiendo su labio inferior y observándome con suma voluptuosidad, examinándome perdidamente de pies a cabeza y oprimiéndome contra su cuerpo.

Tragué saliva, asustada y pasmada, sintiendo el latido de mi corazón acelerarse, la fuerza ejercida por el castaño no dándome la libertad para retirarme del mismo. Éste, acercándose a mí oído, suspirando.

— Me encantaría tenerte esposada sobre mi cama…— gruñó, áspero, acariciando mi cintura y deslizándose por mis caderas hasta rozar mi pierna. Y salté, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo por completo, causándome debilidad—, abusar de mi autoridad sobre ti… Castigarte— jadeó, inquietándome.

Embriagado, Eren ya no es tan _Eren_...

— ¡Jaeger! — clamé, logrando sacar mis brazos y estirando los mismos hasta el cuello del aludido, empujándole y manteniéndole apartado de mí, tratando de ocultar mi intranquilidad mientras él se muestra con una sonrisa simplona adornando su rostro con despreocupación.

Mi pecho sube y baja una y otra vez con frenetismo acorde a mi respiración, esperando en algún momento pueda calmarse. No obstante, mi intranquilidad no hizo más que incrementar cuando caí en cuenta del aspecto del castaño y analicé la situación.

Y atrapé su rostro entre mis manos, examinando su semblante a detalle y sintiendo su alta temperatura quemar entre las palmas de mis manos.

Sus ojos no eran iguales a aquella vez, sus pupilas se encontraban más grandes a lo que acostumbraban, y en sus fosas nasales, efectivamente se encontraban restos blancos.

— Estás… drogado— ratifico, susurrándome a mí misma con angustia. Cavilando entre las distintas posibilidades antes de volver a hablar, no siéndome muy difícil de determinar —. Fue Reiner, ¿no? El que te dio la droga — sonsaco.

— Tranquila… no pasa nada— dice, relajado. Rozando mi mejilla con su pulgar —. Será… nuestro pequeño secreto — musitó, tocando la punta de mi nariz con su dedo y deslizándose hasta mis labios, para acto secundo volver a mi nariz y besar la misma.

* * *

 **Ymir**

Ahora mismo ya es bastante tarde, y había prometido que sólo estaríamos un rato en la fiesta, pero después de todo el escándalo que se armó durante el concurso de disfraces perdí a Historia entre la muchedumbre.

Frieda no vino a la fiesta, por lo que puedo estar segura de que Historia no se marchó con ella.

 _Puede que esté en el baño_ , o por lo menos ha sido lo más sensato para mí. Sí… Probablemente mareada. Quizá no debí haberla puesto a tomar, olvidé que no tiene la misma resistencia a alguien de mi tamaño para este tipo de cosas.

No obstante, algo me preocupa. En un lugar como éste, y ahora con tanta gente, no es demasiado seguro para alguien como ella.

Me arriesgué a traerla cuando sé qué tan hijos de puta pueden llegar a ser en esta clase de eventos, sobre todo con alguien inofensiva y débil como ella —porque lo es, a diferencia de chicos que puedan intentar meterse con ella—. No es nada nuevo para mí.

Pero lo más estúpido que pude haber hecho fue haberme distraído cuando debí haber estado con ella todo el tiempo, y me siento como una idiota ahora que no puedo encontrarle por ningún lado.

He preguntado por ella, pero todos están de acuerdo en que la última vez que la vieron fue en el concurso o rondando por la casa, perdida.

Desesperada, me vi obligada a mí misma y por más que fuese una idea que me desagradase, a ir a buscarle en alguna de las habitaciones de la casa.

Estando en el segundo piso de la misma, comencé andando con sigilo por los pasillos. He de admitir que estoy nerviosa, y entre más tardaba en hallarle, más blasfemaba conmigo misma.

Pude alcanzar a ver una que otra pareja subir y pasearse por el lugar hasta encontrar lugar, pero no señales de Historia. Hasta que pude escuchar su voz a unos cuantos metros de mí, acelerando mis pasos ya sin importarme el hacer ruido o no.

— _R_ - _Reiner_ …. — gime Reiss.

 _O tal vez no._

Torné el pasillo y pude vislumbrarles, pasmada.

Historia gime y jadea, atrapada entre Braun y la pared, compartiendo saliva y caricias con este primero.

— ¡No la toques, imbécil!— clamé, alcanzándoles y empujando al más alto lejos de Historia, cubriendo a ésta —. ¡No vuelvas a tocarla en tu puta vida, ¿entendiste, Braun?! ¡Aléjate de ella y vete a la mierda! — grité, efímera y sin haber pensado bien mis palabras primero.

Reiner me admiró con sorpresa en un principio, enajenado ante mi repentina intervención y mis palabras hacia él, pero pronto me acorraló, molesto. Aquello que por alguna razón no duró demasiado y suavizó su semblante.

— A ella no parece molestarle — comenta Reiner, altivo, alzando una de sus cejas y viéndome con dualidad, acariciando el rostro de Historia por sobre mi hombro.

Oteé a la rubia a mis espaldas, percatándome de la misma. Pue ésta jadea excitada, adormecida y embriagada, rozando su piel contra la mano de Reiner y jugueteando con el pulgar de éste entre sus labios.

— Tch… — gruñí, empujando el brazo del _gorila_ con brusquedad lejos de Historia —. Cuida bien con quién te metes, Braun — amenacé —, sé de _algo_ que podría arruinarte tu _jueguito_ — agregué, mascullando. A lo que Reiner soltó una carcajada —. ¿De qué te ríes, idiota? — espeté.

Él resopló, calmando su risa y discerniendo con la cabeza.

— ¿No te estarás mordiendo la lengua? — inquirió Reiner, suspicaz. Logrando alertarme —. Estamos en las mismas — punteó, encogiéndose de hombros —, o incluso caíste más bajo… Si dices algo, quien quedará mal serás tú — comenta, altanero.

— Parece que necesitas que alguien te baje de ese _trono imaginario_ tuyo — indico, evasiva y venenosa. Pero Reiner aún ríe —. No me subestimes — finalicé, jalando a Historia conmigo.

 **Annie**

Jaeger no había dejado de cantar a todo pulmón desde que salimos del campus, hasta que tras media hora de camino después se tranquilizó y cayó rendido sobre su asiento; supongo que tras pasar los efectos del narcótico en su cuerpo.

Yo me maldecía a mí misma una y otra vez, pero a pesar de todo seguí con ello.

—Gire-a la derecha-a doscientos metros— pronunció el GPS sosegadamente. Y lo hice, pero la trayectoria en el mapa cambió, alargando la distancia hacia mi destino—. Siga a-— golpeé el botón, apagando aquella pausada y molesta voz—. Ruta cancelada—fue lo último que se escuchó, y la pantalla volvió a su menú habitual.

—Cosa inútil—escupí, ya fastidiada, y seguí sola, regresando al punto en donde había perdido las indicaciones y entrando en la calle que más se acercaba a la anterior posición.

 _Nedlay Drive._ Según recuerdo, es por aquí — o eso es lo que creo —. Me siento demasiado perdida desde que entramos a María, pues no conozco nada por aquí y ya no sé si confiar o no en la dirección que Eren me dio después de todo.

No obstante, continué a lo largo de la calle, bajo la penumbra y débil iluminación de los faros hasta que finalmente y por suerte, di con ella.

Me estacioné frente a la casa con el número correspondiente a _2854_ y bajé del auto, dando zancadas al otro lado del mismo para abrir la puerta del castaño y echando un vistazo hacia la casa.

La luz del pórtico de ésta se encuentra encendida, y en éste, anteriormente sentada sobre el banco-columpio una mujer, la cual al escuchar el auto arribar se colocó de pie y observó en nuestra dirección, borrosa.

Desabroché a Eren del asiento y le removí, queriendo levantarle en varias ocasiones hasta haberlo logrado y haberle medio despertado. Hecho ello, arrastrándole conmigo sobre la superficie de concreto y estando por tropezar varias veces debido a su peso.

— ¡Eren! — gritó la mujer, acercándose a ayudar momentos después de reconocerle —. ¿Qué horas crees que son estas de llegar a casa? — regaña, levantándole del otro lado. Y al notar que el castaño hacía caso omiso de su persona, pudo entrever el estado de éste —. ¿Por qué vienes así? — cuestiona, molesta.

— Estoy bien… sólo estoy cansado — delira Jaeger finalmente, bostezando.

— No, vienes tomado — replica la mayor, angustiada—, ¡eres menor de edad, Eren! ¡¿Cómo es posible que llegues así?! — demanda.

— _Shh…_ — sisea Eren, aturdido —. Era una fiesta… es normal — excusa, instalándose con fuerza sobre sus piernas.

— Mañana hablaremos seriamente de esto con Grisha — dicta la mujer, mientras que a respuesta el castaño refunfuña, hastío. Y acto secundo, la azabache miró de reojo por encima del hombro del mismo, contrariada ante mi presencia.

Entramos en la casa, y de inmediato, un sutil aroma —pero embriagador de cierta manera— a canela se hizo presente, invadiendo el lugar.

Apenas entrar, encontrándonos con un par de sillones en el salón, y a la izquierda, encima de uno de éstos, un gran espejo.

Por otro lado, frente a nosotros, un ventanal hacia el jardín trasero y a la derecha la salida hacia el mismo por el comedor, junto a una considerable cocina.

Y avanzando, habiendo descubierto y vislumbrando una pequeña área en la cual se posa un piano y un banco de madera a su lado.

Nunca imaginé que Jaeger viviera en una casa como esta.

Tornamos por la cocina hacia las escaleras y subimos hacia la segunda planta, con un poco de dificultad ante el pesado cuerpo de Eren. Empero, fue rápido el llegar hacia la misma, donde nos deslizamos sobre el estrecho pasillo hacia la segunda puerta frente a nosotros, adentrándonos a la habitación de Jaeger.

Le dejamos caer sobre la cama y le posicionamos sobre la misma, casi dormido.

Dejé escapar un resoplido y retrocedí, incómoda sin nada más que hacer o decir ante la situación mientras que la madre de Eren se encargaba de quitarle los zapatos a éste y acomodar sus piernas sobre la cama con pesadumbre además de posicionar sus almohadas.

Silenciosa, decidiéndome a salir de la habitación y dirigirme de vuelta hacia afuera, de manera que luego buscaría cómo regresar a casa.

No obstante, la somnolienta voz masculina proveniente de la habitación llamó mi atención, provocando detenerme y mirarle de soslayo.

— _Annie_ …— volvió a nombrar, esta vez claro. Pero permanezco en la entrada sosteniendo de la puerta esperando se rinda, mas no lo hizo—. _Annie_ — instó, tomando asiento sobre el colchón, cabizbajo debido a la inercia.

La Jaeger mayor me admira con enajenamiento, sentada a los pies de la cama, desorientada y cansada, esperando escuchar alguna respuesta o ver alguna acción por mi parte.

Incómoda, dejé la puerta a medio abrir y regresé al interior de la habitación, viendo a la mujer de reojo y acercándome hacia la cama de Eren, titubeante. Éste pareció sentirme y extendió su brazo hacia mí.

Solamente le observé, pero se volvió persistente en que me acercara.

La azabache esperaba a ver qué más sucedía, pero no decía nada al respecto. Estaba avergonzada. Probablemente por Eren.

El más alto saltó sobre su mismo lugar, y se estiró hacia mí, a lo que por reflejo retrocedí. No obstante, alcanzo rozar mi mano y atrapar la misma, apretándola y atrayéndome hacia él para entonces apresarme entre sus brazos. Y salté, sorprendida.

— Eren…— musitó su madre, cavilante.

— Jaeger, ¿qué estás haciendo? — mascullo, removiéndome sutilmente.

— Mamá… ¿Puede… quedarse? — consultó Eren, súbito y sosegado. La repentina cuestión, siéndome de extrañar y proviniéndome a girarme hacia la mayor, descubriéndole observarnos abstraída, sin saber cómo reaccionar a _esto_ —. Ella… me trajo hasta aquí. No tiene cómo regresar a su casa y… es tarde— comenta, sin querer soltarme.

— Eren…— farfullé, ocultando mi rostro de ambos Jaeger.

— La habitación de Mikasa está libre…— agrega Eren, presionándome y acurrucándose contra mi hombro—. Sólo será por esta noche— concluye, siendo el momento en el que logro sentir otros brazos intervenir entre el castaño y yo, ayudándome a separar al otro de mí.

— No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de ello. Tú descansa, Eren— susurró la mujer, empujando a Eren por el pecho y haciéndole retroceder sobre la cama para volverle a acomodar. Y éste cayó rendido de inmediato nuevamente.

La Jaeger hizo algunas señas, indicándome salir con cautela de la habitación para no volver a provocar a Eren. Y mientras yo esperaba afuera en el pasillo, la misma se encargó de acomodar algunas cosas más para entonces volver a salir.

Y estando ya devuelta conmigo, lo primero que hizo fue disculparse por los hechos y me agradeció el que trajera a su hijo a casa, pues no le habría gustado imaginar qué le habría pasado si éste se hubiera regresado solo.

Hecho ello me hizo algunas preguntas sobre dónde vivía y si tenía cómo regresar, además de tener en cuenta el tiempo y la hora, situación a la cual insistió por palabras de Eren y en agradecimiento, a que me quedara.

Tras ello me dio algunas indicaciones y entonces me pasé a la habitación de al lado, quedando sola en la misma y cerrando la puerta de ésta.

Vacilante comencé a rondar por la misma, sacándome el vestido y quedando únicamente con una blusa de tirante y un short que porté por debajo toda la noche, terminando por retirar éstos también para poder desprenderme de las medias, quedando cubierta sólo por mi ropa interior.

Dejé mis cosas sobre una silla al lado del descanso y finalmente me recosté, cubriéndome con el edredón hasta el cuello debido al frío y el no sentirme del todo asfixiada. Pero pasadas las horas, permaneciendo alerta y asustada, sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Aquello llevándome a tomar mi celular y revisar éste.

Tengo varias llamadas pérdidas de Bertholdt, pero ignoré éstas y continué vagando por mi celular. Y al cabo de un rato, mis ojos comenzaron a sentirse pesados.

El chirrido de la puerta me alarmó y parpadeé varias veces queriendo recuperar mi visión, adormilada. Vislumbrando a Eren entrar en la habitación, empujando la silla y subiendo la cama, gateando hasta colocarse a mi lado.

* * *

 _Lamento dejarles hasta aquí, pero ya me estaba extendiendo de más, y nadie quisiera leer mis biblias. So, comienzo con mis delirios... y para esta ocasión, serán algunos datos._

 _1\. El título del capítulo ésta en alemán,_ « _Weißer Schnee_ » _literalmente se traduce como_ « _nieve blanca_ » _. Pero, ¿qué la nieve no es blanca? Sí, pero con esto hago una especie metáfora a la cocaína, pues una de las diferentes maneras de llamarle a la misma es_ « _nieve_ ».

 _Lo decidí así porque, si lo hubiese puesto en español, prácticamente habría quedado al descubierto la "revelación" de este capítulo, y el otro que había elegido primero no me terminó de gustar._

 _¿Recuerdan la conducta agresiva, la irritabilidad, agitación, poco apetito, fatiga y la paranoia —sospecha extrema— de Eren? Estos, son algunos síntomas de abstención a la cocaína —ya de una vez todos, ¿no? JAJA—. Si bien, no todo se mencionó por la ausencia o poca participación de Eren de los capítulos dos a ocho, pudo advertirse mínimamente, y de vez en cuando lo contrario, pero ya sabrán identificar por qué._

 _ _2\. Después del arreglo que hice tiempo atrás, me siento con la libertad de decir que de este capítulo, se anuló una escena: donde Jean le pedía a Mikasa volver con él.__

 _ _Por como ya he mencionado antes, tuve y he tenido que seguir haciendo muchos arreglos en la línea del tiempo debido a que muchos de los eventos no terminaban o terminan de cuadrar, y cambié justamente esto, lo cual pasó a ocurrir durante el quinto capítulo. Y de hecho, por ese mismo fragmento en especial, tenía contemplado que sucediera lo de la fiesta__ _—además de otros asuntos a revelar—, pero todo se mantuvo igual, lo único que no, fue el evento entre Jean y Mikasa._

 _3\. 2854 y "Eren ya no es tan Eren" son unos pequeños juegos de palabras, si es que puedo llamarlos de esa manera; el primero es entre: «A ti, dos mil años después» y el año 854, cuando llegaron al mar. Mientras que el segundo es por el significado del nombre de Eren: **santo**._

 _4\. En cuanto a los tonos de voz: en sí, el barítono es mayor al tenor, pero por favor, nadie supera a Mercury._

 _¡Hasta la próxima semana, Meine Leser!_

* * *

 _Ahora sí, respuestas a los reviews uwu._

 ** _Liizeth209:_** _En verdad sí... y aún le falta sufrir un poquito más a nuestro enano xD. Pero ya tendrá su momento_ _de gloria_ _«_ _3\. Jajaj xD. Y eso no es nada con Erwin, hm hm mejor me callo xd. Espero y siga viéndote por aquí... Nos leemos :D_

 ** _Karlin-Zeldi:_** _Como siempre, tus reviews son muy acertados. Me estás asustando D: xD._

 _El enfoque de Eren se va por ahí al canon del manga, la madurez haciéndose presente ante las situaciones, pero no deja de ser completamente él. Y ya has de haber visto por qué lo digo xd._ _Reiner... él es un amor_ _«_ _3\. Voy a sufrir por él cuando llegue su momento ;-;. Tal y como lo fue con mi Erwin_ _—más sal a la herida_ _«_ _/3_ _—. Y algo que viene después... je jem._

 _Estos capítulos_ _—11, 12 y 13_ _— creo que se están volviendo mis favoritos por lo que traté en ellos. Ya has de haber notado por qué 7u7._

 _Pensamiento mágico pendejo... No entendí muy bien al principio pero igual estuve riéndome un rato xD. Aunque sí, supongo. Erwin es algo ambicioso._

 _Aunque Hanji le pida no pelear a Levi, lo hará de todas formas. Protege a quienes ama_ _«_ _3\. Y Hanji no quiere separar la amistad de años de éstos dos, se remordería por ello..._

 _Y sí, Hanji era becada, era por eso que estaba en el equipo. No sé si has de recordar, cuando Levi insinuó la situación económica de Hanji en el capítulo dos. Y cuando Mikasa se preguntó por qué estaría Zoe con las porristas, si ella estaba estudiando medicina_ _—_ _la vez que le entregó el folleto de audiciones_ _—_ _._

 _Sobre Moblit, en verdad sí ;-;. Y además la falta de Levi, bastante. Y con éste mismo, JAJAJAJ. Imaginar a Mikasa perreándole... Por favor, no xD. Aunque bueno... 7u7r._

 _¡Me encanta el drama! Aunque no me guste admitirlo, de alguna manera suelo serlo. No sé desde cuándo, pero ahora es parte de mi vida cotidiana xD._ _Ayy... De hecho sí, y me siento mal por ellos ;-;._

 _Por último, un poco de las dos cosas, me atrevo a confesar. Bueno, con esto he terminado xD. Enserio amo tus reviews, dan mucho para hablar. Si fuera por mí, me pasaría todo el rato leyéndolos y respondiéndolos_ _«_ _3_ _. ¡Nos leemos!_

 ** _Love Stories On My Mind:_** _Así es la vida, de caprichosa, a veces negra... a veces co-lor rosa... JAJA_ _. Perdón, tenía que hacerlo xD. Yo, ahora cada vez que escucho o leo el nombre Abel, lo primero en lo que pienso es en tu fic y me emociono_ _—por eso me apresuré a llegar a casa,para la actualización de hoy_ _—_ _. Enserio, no puedo evitarlo. Por cierto, ¡felicidades! Ya un año :D. Recuerdo que la primera vez que te leí, apenas iba en el capítulo uno o dos; fue buscando fics Erwin x Rico y encontrando con ello RivaMika_ _—_ _vi_ _ne buscando cobre y encontré oro_ _—_ _. Y ya un año, y sigo sin acertar quién es Abel... :'n. Ah... ¡así es la vida...! xD. Nos leemos :D._


	12. CAPÍTULO XII: Secuelas

_¡Hola de nuevo! Otra semana de capítulo, como siempre._

 _No tengo mucho que decir, ando medio pasmada. Esta semana me ha dejado rara por varias razones: el capítulo 99 del manga, y además, el fin de semana me fui de viaje de un día para otro y regresé con picaduras raras que me están molestando bastante —sólo espero que no sean de araña D:—._

 _En este capítulo,_ _comienza otra etapa/arco — el promedio de capítulos es de seis por arco, podría decirse [?]—. El primero fue el de introducción [1-6], el segundo se centró más en las relaciones de Annie y otros personajes, y varios datos de éstos [7-11], y este se irá más a lo que son los de Mare en general —Reiner, Bertholdt, [...]—._

 _Obviamente seguirá lo demás —RivaMika, EruHan, etc—, pero digamos que tiene más enfoque en lo mencionado antes. Y quiero suponer, será corto. En verdad no sé, ya que estoy en proceso de escritura de estos capítulos y algunas cosas se alargan. Pero puede que incluso el RivaMika sea "más" fuerte en estos próximos capítulos. Poco a poco vuelve, desde ya lo puedo asegurar —le pegan por mentirosa xd—._

 _Este capítulo me puso sentimental mientras lo escribía, además de tener que escuchar música triste para inspirarme..._ _—_ _¡no lograba concentrarme con nada!_ _—_ _. La verdad es que desde mi punto de vista, tocó temas muy tristes y duros, no sé qué les parecerá a ustedes. Pero igual tiene su lado bueno, desde cierta perspectiva._

 _Y como ya lo mencioné antes, habrá algo interesante por ahí —se prepara para ver el mundo arder :D. Nah, no es cierto—._

 _Bueno, otra cosa que quiero añadir antes de empezar el capítulo, es que las respuestas de los reviews las pasaré hacia abajo. Me gustó cómo quedó xD. Pero agradezco mucho a_ _ **Logan, Liizeth209, Karlin-Zeldi**_ _y_ _ **Love Stories On My Mind,**_ _por tomarse su tiempo de comentar. Enserio, me animan bastante c':_

 _Ahora sí, pueden seguir leyendo._

* * *

 _PLAYLIST:_ Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time — Call Your Name

* * *

 _CAPÍTULO XII: Secuelas_

* * *

 **Annie**

Di un pequeño salto sobre mi lugar y retrocedí sobre el mismo, frunciendo mi entrecejo, alarmada y contrariada ante la presencia del castaño, quien me observa, cansado y desconcertado ante la reacción por parte mía.

— ¿Estás molesta conmigo? — inquiere e intuye Eren, retirando el cobijo de mi rostro. Acción a la cual volví a cubrirme, el frío —y el no estar completamente vestida— obligándome a ello, permaneciendo en silencio frente al más alto—. Annie, ¿te hice algo malo? — insiste, remordido.

Desvié mis orbes de los suyos, y después de haber dejado pasar un poco, él suspiró al percatar de que no obtendría respuesta de mí.

— Entiendo… — resopló, dimitido—. Yo… sólo quería agradecerte por lo de anoche— dice, cavilando entrecortado—, y también… por no haberle contado a mi madre sobre… _eso_ — agregó, enfatizando y bajando la mirada, alicaído.

Sus palabras, dándome a reflexionar por un momento. Llevándome a hablar finalmente tras mi esclarecido silencio.

— Ella se preocupa bastante por ti, ¿no es cierto? — suelto, directa, atrayendo la atención del castaño al instante. A lo cual, es replica sopló y asintió con pesadez—. Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces? — cuestiono, sin encontrarle razón aparente a sus acciones.

Él se detuvo, y volvió a apartar la mirada, suspirando. Su titubeo en si proseguir o no, siéndome evidente a simple vista.

— Porque… A veces, de alguna manera, sólo eso me hace sentir bien— busca explicar. Su expresión de aflicción, en algún modo, provocándome lástima.

Lo he escuchado antes.

Me miró, fijo a la larga. Extendiendo su brazo hacia mí con sosiego, y terminando por acariciar mi rostro con suma tranquilidad. Proviniéndome a cerrar mis ojos y sentir el desliz de su piel sobre la mía hasta haber caído en cuenta.

— ¡Qué manía de tocarme!—exclamé y aparté su extremidad por reflejo. Pero no dando importancia a mi reacción, asió mi muñeca, y se deslizó hasta mi mano, llevando ésta a su mejilla. Relajándose ante el contacto, dejándome inerte—. Ya… ya es tarde, ¿no?—pregunté, observándole.

Eren asintió levemente.

— No alcanzamos siquiera llegar a la última clase— reafirma, abriendo sus parpados. La escena, dándome una sensación extraña, como si se tratase de algún _déjà_ _vu_. A lo cual de inmediato le solté, con recelo y brusquedad presente. Y me miró, repentinamente asombrado—. ¿Has estado bien? — consulta, atento.

Le evité, silente.

— ¿Quieres salir a comer? — inquirió, inconexo —. Yo invito— complementó Eren, tranquilo.

Dudé en ello, pues no me siento lo suficientemente cómoda con él desde lo que ocurrió anoche. Tan solo estar cerca… Me es ajeno.

No obstante, a pesar de ello y tras haberlo pensado de " _mejor_ _manera_ ", terminé accediendo ante su propuesta.

Estuve por levantarme de la cama tras quedar en acuerdo con Jaeger, pero entonces pude sentir las sábanas deslizarse por mi piel desnuda. _Por_ _supuesto_ , casi olvidaba ese _pequeño detalle._ Poco más, y pude haber quedado expuesta ante él.

— Sal de la habitación — ordené, a lo cual Eren arqueó una de sus tupidas cejas y me observó con desconcierto —. Dije que salgas — reiteré.

— ¿Por qué…?

— Sólo hazlo — persisto, aferrando los mantos a mi cuerpo. El castaño pareciendo advertir aquella acción por mi parte.

— E-está bien… — suspiró, nervioso —, yo… esperaré fuera — dijo, dándome la espalda para luego levantarse y salir hacia el pasillo, emparejando la puerta.

Me levanté en cuestión de segundos, y de la misma manera me estiré a alcanzar mi ropa del otro lado de la cama. Como si se tratase de una cuestión de vida o muerte… ¿Cómo lo pasé por alto? No estoy en mi jodida casa, maldita sea. Debí ser demasiado estúpida como para no pensarlo antes.

Me alisté de manera rápida para poder salir, metiéndome sólo en la ropa que conservaba bajo mi vestido la noche anterior y portando éste en mis brazos.

Acomodé rápido mi cabello y zapatos, y hecho ello me dirigí hacia la salida, un tanto sobresaltada al notar que la misma no se hallaba del todo cerrada. Fuera, con la sorpresa de que el castaño no se encontraba.

Le busqué con la mirada entre la segunda planta, habiéndome asustado al localizarle justo a un lado, sentado sobre el suelo y adormilado. Siendo cuando sintió mi presencia que volvió a reincorporarse en sí mismo y ambos bajamos juntos, conmigo detrás de él.

— Nos vemos más tarde — avisa Jaeger, tornando hacia la puerta principal.

— _Eren Jaeger,_ ¿a dónde crees que vas? — intercepta la de ojos ámbar, de forma autoritaria —. ¿Qué acabamos de hablar?

— Llevaré a Annie a su casa — objetó Eren, decidido. La Jaeger mayor me oteó por un instante, y sin otra alternativa cedió a que nos marcháramos. El castaño cerró la puerta a nuestras espaldas y entonces bajamos hasta la acera, donde rodeó hasta el lado del conductor.

Titubeé un poco antes de subir al auto estando ya frente al mismo, por lo cual Eren me miró, extrañado por mi actitud. Ante ello, apresurándome a mí misma a entrar y colocarme sobre el asiento.

Ambos estábamos ya listos, y todo se encontraba en orden, pero Eren no hacía nada aún en posición.

— Annie — llamó, desidioso —. Yo… ¿Qué fue lo que hice anoche? Sé que algo hice mal para que estés así conmigo.

Suspiré, cavilando entre mis pensamientos. Pensando en qué decir, tratando de evitar _ese_ pequeño inconveniente. No viniéndome a la mente más que estúpidas metáforas e ideas incongruentes, y una canción de _Panic! At the Disco_. Cuya letra podría encajar perfectamente a lo ocurrido.

— ¿Has escuchado _Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time?_ —cité, con un ligero tono de duda, removiéndome incómoda sobre mi lugar.

— _Aunque es una sensación increíble…_ —dijo Jaeger, refiriéndose a uno de los versos. Atrapándome por la velocidad en que la reconoció—. Sí, la conozco… — confirmó —. Supongo que fui un problema para ti—apostó, resoplando y empezando a mover los cambios.

— Uno demasiado grande—punteé, con ironía. Observando hacia un lado unánime Eren ya comenzaba a manejar.

— Y aun así me ayudaste…—musitó, más hacia sí mismo. Le oteé por sobre mi hombro y me encontré con sus ojos de manera fugaz, ambos incómodos de ello. A lo cual por acto secundo desviamos el contacto y seguimos en lo nuestro.

No podría decir que la situación mejoró o volvió a como normalmente era, pues no fue realmente de esa manera. Pero sin embargo, podría decirse que al menos el ambiente fue poco menos incómodo a como hacía rato.

Compramos algo para comer, y conversamos muy poco durante el tiempo en que estuvimos en el establecimiento. Salimos del mismo y caminamos por un parque cercano, para despejarnos. Pues además de no haber consumido mucho, el ruido comenzaba a causarnos algo de dolor de cabeza a ambos.

Retomando en nuestra plática sobre lo de anoche y relacionado a ello, siendo la peor forma de la cual pude enterarme de compartir otros gustos con Jaeger, fue el escucharlo cantar ebrio algunas de mis canciones favoritas. Aunque ciertamente, no sorprendiéndome demasiado por ello.

— _Polaroid_ — citó, referente a nuestra conversación. Ya llevándome de vuelta a casa—. Pero si tuviese que dedicar alguna de ellos…— caviló—, sería _I Bet My Life,_ a mi madre— comentó—. Soy consciente de que no he sido buen hijo, y… peleamos demasiado. Pero pienso que, daría lo que fuese por ella. Por verle feliz…— confesó, tranquilo.

En verdad, ha estado bastante sentimental desde hace rato.

— ¿Y tú? — inquirió Jaeger, espontáneo al no haber recibido respuesta alguna por mi parte de primera. Siendo causante de ello mi pensar ante sus palabras.

— _Roots_ — solté, sin más. Removiéndome con sutileza y volviendo al silencio al cual me hallaba momentos antes.

— Extrañas tu hogar, ¿no es así? — persuadió Eren, acertando. Empero, me abstuve de responder a su cuestión, sintiendo ya el frenar del auto. Él debe saberlo ya perfectamente—. Llegamos…— anunció, sin más alternativas.

De inmediato bajé del vehículo, dándole aún la espalda hasta haber avanzado al menos un poco más. Optando por girar un poco mi cuerpo y encararle por al menos un momento, advirtiendo la atención del castaño en mis acciones.

— Gracias… Eren— titubeé y musité, pudiendo divisar al aludido dedicarme una media sonrisa, sincero y alicaído. Instantes luego, marchándose.

Le admiré desaparecer a la distancia y entre el escenario unánime me encaminaba hacia el pórtico, ensimismada habiendo llegado a la puerta.

Me adentré en la casa y aseguré la puerta tras mis espaldas, para entonces pasearme por la sala principal hasta haber dejado mis cosas sobre uno de los sillones y haber examinado el panorama, encontrando éste tranquilo.

No parecía haber actividad, sino hasta el momento en que pude escuchar a Bertholdt gritar de manera insistente, y que siento pasos aproximarse a mi ubicación.

— ¡Reiner!

Ambos hombres doblaron hacia la sala y bajaron los escalones para la misma, siendo admirada con sorpresa por el rubio de éstos.

— ¡Annie! — exclamó Hoover, asustado y siguiendo a Braun. De manera evasiva hacia él, como si quisiese impedir el avanzar del mismo—. R-Reiner ha estado demasiado violen-

— ¡¿Dónde carajo te metiste?! — brama Reiner, furioso—. ¡Te estuve marcando y mandando mensajes toda la noche y no respondiste! — reclamó, haciéndome lograr recordar.

 _«15 llamadas pérdidas. Bertholdt»._

Era eso.

— Supongo que estabas con Eren, ¿no? — cuestionó, con cierto veneno e ironía. Doblando la quijada y chasqueando su lengua—. Pasan bastante tiempo juntos, ¿no crees?

— Cierra la maldita boca— ordené, molesta. Esperando a callarle—. Sí, estaba con él. Llevé a Jaeger a su casa, porque estaba _drogado_ — admití y expliqué—, ¡porque _tú_ le diste la droga! Fue _tu_ culpa— añadí—. Mírate. Incluso _tú_ sigues bajo efectos de ella— recalqué.

Me detuve en seco, cavilando entre palabras y habiendo caído en cuenta de la situación. Reflexionando y relacionando todo.

— Era eso por lo que querías ir a la fiesta, ¿no? _Sabías_ cómo conseguirla— enfaticé, y Reiner resopló y rodó sus ojos.

— ¿Dices que por mi culpa? Eren ya lo hacía antes de conocerme— defendió, encarándome de cerca y evitando responder a lo anterior.

— Eso ya lo sé— solté.

— Vaya, pues parece que se conocen bien… ¿Ahora qué? ¿También me vas a decir que ya tuvieron sexo, ya cogieron? — insinúa Reiner, con sardonia—. Si tanto te preocupa vete con él— espetó, señalando hacia la puerta.

Sus palabras lograron avivar mi rabia y el ardor que comenzaba a invadir desde el interior de mi cuerpo, el impulso de aquello y el desquite que buscaba desahogar, llevándome a tirar una bofetada contra el más alto. Acción ante la cual, Reiner me observó, perplejo.

— ¡Aquí el único que preocupa eres tú! ¡Estás enfermo! — repliqué, con molestia—. Otra vez estás volviendo a meterte esas mierdas-

— Déjate de mentiras— respingó, entre dientes. Interrumpiéndome—. _No-estoy-enfermo._

— ¿Qué crees que diría Karina si se llegase a enterar de que su hijo es un maldito drogadicto, eh? — espeté.

— A ella no la metas en esto— defendió, brusco. Cercándose y señalando a mí—. Y como se te ocurra abrir la boca-

— ¿Qué? — interrumpí, abrupta—. ¿Qué me harás? — le aparté, empujándole. Cada uno respondiendo a los ataques del otro, desencadenando entonces una pelea entre nosotros dos. Dedicándonos blasfemias el uno al otro, llegando incluso al punto de golpearnos.

Bertholdt sólo nos observaba, sin saber qué hacer.

Reiner habiendo llegado a aplastarme con fuerza, dejándome casi sin aire hasta que logré tirarle. Quejándose éste al azotar contra la superficie. Y en último punto de defensa, pateé su rostro. Propiciándole a sangrar.

— ¿Sabes? Ya no me interesa— comencé—. Haz lo que quieras con tu miserable vida. Al fin y al cabo, no le importas a nadie— escupí—. Así ahora no estarían pasando todas estas mierdas— espeté, indolente. Tomando mis cosas.

— Jódete, Reiner— finalicé, y pasé por encima de él, para retirarme hacia mi habitación. Con dolor sobre mi pecho tras haber sacado todo aquello.

 **Jean**

Parpadeé un par de veces, sintiendo aún mis parpados pesados al intento de abrirlos. Con la misma dificultad, dirigiendo mi vista hacia la ventana, tratando de descubrir el tiempo con tan solo la luz irradiada a través de la misma. Encontrándome con el que aún no ha anochecido.

El día ha parecido transcurrir de forma bastante sosegada ante mi perspectiva, como si quisiese evitar oscurecer; tornar en aquellos rojizos tonos anaranjados y desaparecer ante los oscuros matices de la noche.

Giré mi vista hacia uno de mis lados, hallándome ahora con una tranquila y durmiente Mikasa rodeándome con ambos de sus brazos. Supongo ya consumida por el cansancio, pues ha estado cuidando de mí a lo largo de la semana. Todos los días. Y se queda conmigo hasta tarde, con tal de asegurarse de que esté bien.

Y resollé, absorto.

Tiré de mi cabeza hacia atrás por inercia, provocando un ligero rebote y despertando a Mikasa en el acto.

— Mikasa, yo…— pausé, tras ser silenciado por la Ackerman.

Respiré profundo y volví a relajarme, cavilando un poco. Midiendo en si es o no el momento indicado ahora que estamos solos.

Volví a tomar aire y me decidí a preguntar.

— ¿En verdad me quieres? — solté, inseguro. Tomándole por desapercibida —. Por favor, sé sincera. Yo entenderé si tú-

— Jean, por supuesto que te quiero— interrumpió abruptamente, con cierta incertidumbre presente—. ¿Por qué lo dudas?

Quise formar una palabra con mis labios y emitir el sonido de la misma, mas sin embargo no me sentí capaz. Mi voz escatimaba en hacerlo. Empero, me vi necesario de hacerlo.

— Por alguna razón… yo, siento que te forcé a estar en esta relación— comienzo, obteniendo por parte de Mikasa su suma atención. El tratar de mantener mi vista a la suya, siéndome casi imposible. Con temor.

Aparté mi mirada de ella, y traté de juntar algo más de valor.

— Quería aferrarme a la idea de que esta vez sería diferente… Pero me doy cuenta, de que en realidad tus sentimientos podrían ser por otra persona…— pausé.

En verdad ha sido así. Todos me lo han hecho ver, e inclusive yo mismo lo he advertido antes.

— ¿A-A qué te refieres? — cuestionó, desorientada y con un notorio tono de preocupación. Probablemente exasperación—. No siento nada por nadie más— aseguró.

— Tal vez tú aún no lo notes… pero en verdad lo haces. Me he dado cuenta de ello— memoré, catando de mis propias palabras con cuidado—. La forma en que se miran, cómo se vuelve todo cuando están juntos…— punteé, incompleto.

Afligido ante la situación.

— Sólo me siento un estorbo entre ustedes dos. Sé que tus sentimientos le corresponden a él, y no a mí… como hubiese querido que fueran— dije, y le miré, intentando no parecer débil.

Pero aquello sólo terminó empeorándolo.

Su cabeza se menea sutilmente de un lado a otro, en señal de negación. Sus lindos y grandes ojos grises y brillantes, ahora cristalinos; y su respiración habiéndose agitado, amenazando con romper llanto.

— Sé que estarás mejor con él— esbocé una amarga sonrisa, evitando lloriquear. Retirando de su rostro los oscuros cabellos que cubrían éste con presente delicadeza, admirando por última posible vez su reluciente belleza a mi cercanía. Sufriendo internamente por ello y sintiendo el ardor de aquello en mi pecho—. Te amo, Mikasa— susurré, con debilidad. Consagrando un suave beso en su frente.

Las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, recorriendo a sus mejillas unánime a sus sollozos.

— Por favor, no llores… — supliqué, empuñándome a ella. Ambos abrazándonos con la fuerza suficiente para dar confidencialidad de nuestras palabras, por más que estuviésemos solos. Valiendo de estos últimos momentos para recordarle el cuánto la quiero, y a su vez rememorando de los momentos a su lado.

Nuestros años de preparatoria, los últimos meses. Y lo que pudiese restar de aquí en adelante, aunque no estuviésemos juntos.

— Gracias… por ser tan bueno conmigo— comenzó, con total abatimiento. Ceñida a mi cuerpo y oculta bajo el cálido espacio entre mi cuello y mi hombro—. Por todo el cariño que me has brindado…— gimoteó, con dificultad. Y el fallido intento de haberlo disimulado—. Perdóname… por no haber sido lo que esperabas…

— No tienes por qué preocuparte… siempre estaré para ti. Fuiste, y serás perfecta para mí… Y cualquiera que esté a tu lado, lo sabrá.

 **Annie**

« _I'm going back to my roots. Another day, another door. Another high, another low_ »

Al fondo de la tina, me mantuve, sin movimiento alguno. Tranquilamente. Observando las ondas pasar sobre mi cabeza, desvaneciéndome poco a poco. Preguntándome si, todo hasta ahora ha valido la pena. Lo que he hecho. Cuando sé que no es así.

Lo único que deseo ahora es volver a mi casa. Volver a ver a mi padre. Pero ese momento no parece llegar.

— _Annie—_ llamó la preocupada voz de Bertholdt, golpeando la puerta. Irrumpiendo mi tranquilidad—. _¿Estás bien?_

Me erguí y salí a tomar aire, alargando mi brazo hasta haber logrado asir mi bata.

Me envolví entre la blanca tela de algodón y tomé otra toalla para mi cabello, secando éste mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta del cuarto. Abriendo la misma justo cuando Hoover se encontraba por llamar otra vez.

E insté, esperando a que hablase.

— Ah…— titubeó, nervioso. Retrocediendo y desviando su mirada con ahora algo de pena, oscilando en su hablar—. ¿N-no crees que… fuiste un poco dura con Reiner?—inquirió, temeroso—. Lleva horas sin salir de su habitación…— comentó, preocupado.

Habiendo escuchado ello, tomé unas llaves que mantenía escondida en uno de mis neceseres, y ambos nos dirigimos hacia su habitación y nos adentramos a ésta, silenciosamente.

Todo parecía estar en orden, nada fuera de lo inusual. Hasta que nos acercamos a su cama.

Dando la espalda hacia nuestra ubicación, Reiner se encuentra recostado sobre su cama, dormido y aferrando un portarretratos a su pecho con la poca fuerza existente y consiente de sí.

Con cautela retiré éste y lo examiné, tomando asiento sobre la mullida superficie y volteándome a mirar a Bertholdt. Sin saber qué hacer precisamente, vacilante.

Es una foto de su madre, Karina Braun, adjunta a una carta reciente de ésta. O de por lo menos, cuando nos mudamos a _Paradis_. _Cinco meses._

Volví a otear al de ojos olivas, mas este no pronunció nada al respecto.

Me asomé a ver a Reiner. Su rostro conserva una triste expresión, mientras su cuerpo mantiene una postura rígida, afligida.

Deslicé mis dedos por su rubia cabellera y di ligeros masajes, como si aquello fuese a darme alguna respuesta de alguna manera. No obstante, no sirvió para menos que reflexionar en aquello que Bertholdt mencionó.

 _Sólo queremos ayudarte, Reiner… Perdóname._

* * *

 **Mikasa**

Aún me duele, recordar aquella tarde.

Salí de la habitación de Jean, y todos me observaban fijamente mientras yo avanzaba a lo largo de los pasillos llorando y tratando de ocultarlo por más que fuese evidente, murmurando y especulando lo que ya era hecho.

Desde un inicio, cuando Jean me pidió que volviera con él, en realidad yo no sentía lo mismo. Pero no podía decirle que _no_ después de todo lo que me dijo aquella vez.

Las ansias y el remordimiento me carcomían, pero seguí, por el temor de herirle. Hasta que las mismas desaparecían con el pasar de los días y me iba acostumbrando a su ser.

Jean nunca fue malo conmigo. Todo el cariño que me ofreció, fue verdadero. Y tuve al menos la esperanza, de llegar a sentir lo mismo que él manifestaba por mí, aunque yo no respondiese de igual talante a su afecto.

Me sentí mal, lloré. Por él. Porque nunca tuve la intensión de lastimarle o hacerle sentir de aquella manera, porque nunca logré sentirme como él probablemente esperaba que fuese.

Pero que fuera Jean quien se percatara de ello y decidiera dejarme… El cómo se debió haber sentido. Los problemas que le signifiqué, fueron en vano.

Me hubiese negado a dejarle, pero no podía seguir fingiendo algo que no era.

« _With my feelings on fire, guess I´m a bad liar_ »

— _Kgh_ …—me quejé.

— Tranquila… Ya terminé— anunció Hanji, retirando la última prueba, para entonces colocar un algodón sobre la superficie y extraer la jeringa con premura—. Has presión— ordenó, posando dos de sus dedos sobre la borra y dejándome de la misma, a lo cual mantuve el absorbente sobre el área de la cual extrajo la sangre.

— Debería ser cuidadosa — comenta Nifa, a manera de regaño. Y alcé la mirada.

Hanji giraba el tubo con la muestra de arriba hacia abajo durante algunos segundos y observaba éste, para después etiquetar el mismo y colocarlo junto a otros en un pequeño soporte.

— Así es como se tiene que hacer — respondió Zoe, firme. Ya teniendo todo listo, habiéndose retirado los guantes, hizo algunos apuntes en un cuaderno y hechos estos, se giró hacia mí —. Gracias por ayudarme — me sonrió —. Si deseas, ya puedes retirarte. Esto era todo lo que necesitaba.

Asentí sutilmente un par de segundos y me coloqué de pie, ya teniendo en mente regresar a mi habitación. No obstante, sintiendo un ligero mareo.

— Espera — llamó Zoe, concisa —. Mejor quédate un poco más — invitó a que tomara asiento devuelta —, puedo pedirle a alguien más que te triga algo para que comas — sugirió, conforme Moblit ya se preparaba para recibir instrucción y levantarse de la mesa.

Empero, me negué y proseguí a marcharme. Preferí no molestarles, para dejarles prepararse bien para sus pruebas.

Transité por los pasillos de la biblioteca, sosegadamente y con vértigo presente. El aroma a caoba y libros viejos reforzando ello.

La estructura de la biblioteca central es enorme, y para colmo, Hanji escogió uno de los lugares más apartados a la salida, en el quinto nivel justo en una de las esquinas. Esto, según mencionaron para estudiar y hacer las pruebas tranquilamente y sin la necesidad de meterse en problemas.

Y entonces, en el trayecto y aprovechando el estar aquí, me decidí a buscar algún libro de interés. Hace unos días atrás, mientras cuidaba de Jean, terminé el que Armin me había prestado hacia un mes y me había quedado sin lecturas nuevas.

A lo largo de mi recorrido entre las diferentes secciones, habiendo logrado reconocer varias personas a lo lejos. Aunque pasando de las mismas con cierto disimulo al andar, evitando encontrarme con éstas frente a frente.

De igual manera, buscando en los estantes, moviendo de libro en libro, en otro rincón del lugar pude descubrir a cierto par de rubios haciéndose compañía.

Evité pasar por ahí y regresé por donde había venido, yendo a rodear hacia otro de los lados.

No obstante, en mi caminar, mi vista se nubló y me vi obligada a apoyarme contra uno de los libreros, inhalando y exhalando profundamente y repetidas veces.

Intenté continuar y avancé un poco, chocándome contra una borrosa figura, la cual obstaculizaba mi camino.

— Oe, ¿estás bien? — inquiere, áspero y taciturno—. Ackerman, ¿estás-? — pausó, en el momento en que me abalancé sobre él tras perder equilibro, sosteniéndome y yo empuñándome a sus brazos—. Tch…— se quejó, apartando uno de ellos para luego reafirmar el agarre y colocarme a su altura.

Temblorosa, le rodeé y me aferré a él.

— Necesitas ir a la enfermería—dictó, pero me negué. Ante aquello resopló, y me llevó hacia una de las mesas. Ahí, depositándome en una de las varias sillas—. Toma— instó, sacando algo de su bolsillo cuidadosamente y deslizándolo por sobre la mesa, cubriéndolo hasta posicionarlo frente a mí.

Miré, incrédula.

— Come, lo necesitas— soltó, caminando por detrás de mí hasta quedar sentado a mi lado.

Asentí ligeramente, abriendo el transparente empaque del panecillo y preparando la cajita del jugo. Me siento pequeña otra vez, como aquellas veces en las que mi madre o Carla me mandaban con mi almuerzo preparado en casa para la hora del receso.

Él dio un largo suspiró y dejó su espalda caer sobre el soporte de la silla, asiendo, como acto secundo, un libro entre sus manos.

« _Call Your Name»_ leí en la portada.

Los fúnebres colores de ésta y la curiosidad, atrapándome en el momento.

Pero además, llevándose mi atención también, el brazo del azabache.

Levi tiene una pequeña gasa adherida con cinta, en la misma parte del antebrazo que yo. También fue parte de las pruebas de Hanji, por lo que puedo entrever.

Alcé la mirada y admiré su rostro con minuciosidad, el cual se ve más pálido de lo normal. Cansado.

Caí en cuenta de lo que había sucedido, y por ente insté al mayor, ofreciendo de los productos que me había otorgado momentos antes. Empero, éste se negaba a hacerlo. O inclusive me ignoraba por el hecho de hacerlo.

— También los necesitas— comenté, mirándole fijamente hasta haber logrado convencerle o al menos captar parte su aceptación. Descubrí un poco más del panecillo fuera del plástico y lo acerqué hacia sus labios, el azabache finalmente cediendo a comer de éste.

— No terminamos nuestra conversación, sobre el beso….

— Ya hay que olvidarlo — interrumpió, importuno y tosco —. Sólo fue un estúpido impulso mío, ya no hay que hablar de ello — reveló, inconcluso. Como si hubiese vuelto a cavilar en sus palabras y se hubiese arrepentido de usar las mismas —. ¿Quedó claro?

No respondí, y permanecí en silencio. Pero quizá tiene razón, deberíamos dejar aquel asunto ya de lado y por la paz.

— Y… ¿qué lees? — inquirí, queriendo cambiar ya de tema.

Osciló varias veces, no sabiendo qué decir al respecto. Pero finalmente sólo se encogió de hombros y sopló.

— No lo he empezado siquiera — confesó.

— ¿Te importa si…? — musité, haciendo ademán y acercándome hacia él. Cosa que permitió que hiciera sin problema alguno.

Ojeó un par de páginas hasta encontrar el prólogo y carraspeó, posicionando el libro para empezar a leer. Y por inercia, antes de que pudiese comenzar, recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro, cosa que no pareció molestarle.

— _Hace un año, a los pocos meses de haber cumplido la mayoría de edad. Tan solo se encontraba en la flor de la vida, cuando la perdió aquel fatídico día—_ entonó, sosegado— _. Sus familiares, pero por demás, su padre, me culparon de su muerte. Si yo hubiera estado en su lugar, yo también habría deseado mi encierro, pero no por las razones que el hombre me daba_ — continuó. Su ronca y firme voz confiriéndome una gran tranquilidad.

 _—Ambos soñábamos con una nueva vida, un lugar para estar en paz. Pero las cosas cambiaron repentinamente. Perdí mis sueños en aquel desastre_ —pausó, y deslizó su brazo por debajo de mí, para después rodear mis hombros con este. Logrando cambiar la página y seguir con la lectura.

Cada palabra, cada entonación. Todo relatado meticulosamente.

Su reconfortante voz resonando cerca de mi oído. Abrazándome. Ligeros nervios recorriéndome por completo, insistiendo sobre mi abdomen. No dándome propia explicación sobre aquellas sensaciones.

Los minutos pasaron, llegando a asemejarse a horas. Y por más que lo pensase, solo no podía cansarme de él.

— _Cómo, seres tan bellos, podrían irse de nuestro lado de la forma más cruel…—_ musitó. La profundidad con que leía y el sentimiento que percibía, ponía, lo hacía sentir aún más realista.

Sin embargo, la desarrollada comodidad entre ambos, fue interrumpida por una abrupta pausa que se hizo presente, unánime cerró el libro y dio fin a la esplendorosa narración que presentaba, separándose de mí y colocándose de pie.

Y me giré hacia a él, sobresaltada.

— ¿Levi? — nombré.

Sus labios buscaron formar palabras, mas éstas nunca salieron. Sus piernas bailaron torpemente sobre la superficie, y finalmente terminó alejándose del lugar con rapidez. Propiciando el eminente silencio y soledad que ahora, irónicamente, me acompaña.

Algo, muy adentro de mí, me hizo sentir decepcionada. Y ese algo, buscaba pasar más tiempo a su lado.

* * *

 **Bertholdt**

Me puse en posición de defensa, preparándome para el ataque por venir. Mi cuerpo tirita desmesuradamente, y es cubierto por una sutil capa de sudor bajo el material térmico del uniforme y el acojinado del casco.

No puedo hacerlo, simplemente no.

— ¡¿Qué esperas?! — brama mi pareja de entrenamiento, esperando le taclee.

— ¡No puedo! — espeté, nervioso. Lo cual provocó fastidio en mi acompañante, quien se lanzó entonces hacía mí y terminó por tirarme.

— Si sigues así, lo único que harás es que nos saquen a ambos — espetó, oprimiendo mi cuello con su brazo —. Muévete — ordenó, apoyando todo su peso sobre mí —. ¡Que te muevas, idiota! — gritó.

— _Kgh…_ — gruñí, y traté de tomar aire, tirando mi cabeza hacia un lado y mirando de soslayo hacia el entrenador Shadis, advirtiéndole acercarse. Sin otra opción, viéndome obligado a tirar de mi compañía a un lado, con la poca brusquedad con la cual me permití hacerlo.

Respiro, agitado. Viéndole fijamente con el ceño fruncido, hasta que pude divisar la sombra del coach Keith posarse sobre nosotros.

— Pueden descansar — anunció el hombre, con recelo en su mirar. Alejándose hacia otro par de nuestros compañeros.

La persona bajo de mí me empujó con presente molestia, con el fin de salir de mi cubierta. Mientras que yo quedé arrodillando y trémulo a la yarda tras su acometida, girándome a verle con disconformidad.

A pesar de traer casco, parte de su castaño cabello sobresale de éste. El uniforme, permitiendo apreciar su esbelta figura.

Con su velocidad, fácilmente podría ser _corner._ No entiendo aún el por qué de su afán por entrenar para _full back._

— Eres un inútil—escupió, mordaz.

— ¿Disculpa? — repliqué, sorprendido.

— Me escuchaste, inútil— ladró, con fastidio.

De inmediato me deshice de mi casco y tiré de éste hacia un lado para librarme del peso, dispuesto a colocarme de pie.

— ¿Qué…?— me levante, infamado.

— ¿Eres sordo? —lanzó, girándose hacia mí—. Si no puedes con alguien de tu propio equipo, ¿cómo pretendes irte contra otro que ni siquiera conoces?

— No tenía, ni tengo la intención de taclearte o atacarte— respondí, tranquilo y a la defensiva. Encarando a la persona frente a mí, no pudiendo ver a sus ojos a causa del protector polarizado del casco.

— Entonces no sirves. No sirves para el equipo— espetó, con veneno. Logrando llegar a hacerme sentir mal. Mas sin embargo, tengo mis razones—. _Owh,_ ¿te dolió? — inquiró, con ironía en su hablar—. Pues es la única verdad… O vamos, demuéstrame lo contrario — retó.

— No puedo.

— ¿Por qué, eh? — cuestionó—. Eso sólo demuestra que eres un maldito cobarde— insultó, señalándome—. Anda, dime por qué no puedes— insistió, induciendo un largo silencio entre ambos al no haber respuesta por mi parte—. ¿Qué? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? — siguió, aguijonándome—. ¿Por qué-?

— ¡Porque no! — interrumpí, con desesperación—. ¡No puedo golpear a una mujer! — exclamé, llamando la atención de los presentes en el campo. Y me miró, con sorpresa ante la ruidosa respuesta.

No supe a dónde dirigir mi mirada, o siquiera si debía apartarla. Sólo me mantuve en mi posición y dejé caer el peso de las atentas miradas de los cercanos sobre nosotros. Cosa que no pareció durar demasiado, tras que mi _compañero_ de entrenamiento estallara a carcajadas frente a mi cara.

— Te crees muy gracioso, ¿no es así, _Bertonto_? — masculló en alto y entre dientes, fingido y forzado, comenzando a andar—. Más vale no vuelvas a insultarme de esa manera, Hoover— irónicamente soltó, clavando su codo contra mi brazo y apartándose para volver a posicionarse de su lado.

No obstante, el silbato y el megáfono del entrenador sonó de manera que indicaba el termino de sesión, unánime hacia seña a todos para retirarnos. Acción a la cual todos acataron y comenzaron a despejar la cancha. De manera que quedó casi despoblada en apenas un par de minutos.

Yo ya me disponía de también marcharme, para alcanzar a Reiner e ir a buscar ambos a Annie a la Facultad de Derecho, como ya era casi costumbre si no venía ella hacia nosotros durante el entrenamiento o nos indicaba lo contrario.

En mi andar, siendo golpeado con fuerza por alguien más a mis espaldas. Propiciándome a girar sobre mis talones.

— ¡¿Cómo carajos se te ocurre gritar eso?!—inquiere Ymir, furiosa. Tirando su casco hacia un lado con premura y agitación, acto secundo estirándose a jalar de la tela del pecho de mi jersey—. Si me descubren será culpa tuya — señala Langnar, exasperada.

— ¿Mi culpa?—cuestioné—. Eras tú quien reclamaba el por qué no te atacaba—defendí, dejando mis nervios de lado y encarando a la trigueña a mi frente. Dejándole callada tras mi declaración, advirtiéndole vacilar en su respuesta de manera evidente.

Ymir torció su mandíbula y tiró su cabeza a un lado, fastidiada.

— ¿Por qué estás en el equipo? ¿Cómo te metiste?

— Porque quiero poner a Reiner en su lugar… Que sepa qué lugar le corresponde, ¿no es eso suficiente razón? — endosó, chasqueando su lengua—. No importa cómo lo hice, ya estoy dentro — finalizó.

— Tarde o temprano te descubrirán y te sacarán— comento, congruente, siendo acallado por la Langnar tras atrapar mi mentón en una de sus manos.

—Si no dices nada no lo harán—dice, astuta. Moviendo mi rostro de un lado a otro, jugando con éste—. Tú sabes perfectamente que puedo hacer esto. No implica ningún problema para mí.

Y me libré, removiéndome bruscamente. Sintiendo el dolor a los costados de mi barbilla.

— Esto no es igual a aquellos años—repliqué.

—Vamos, es lo mismo— exclamó, alzando sus brazos hacia sus lados y azotando los mismos contra su propio cuerpo—, la única diferencia es que ahora son más grandes y estúpidos—alega Ymir, tomándome por sorpresa—. No me refería a ti…—corrige, recogiendo su casco del suelo.

Suspiré, sin la palabra suficiente para hacerle entrar en razón.

— Ya olvida lo que te dije hace rato. Andando— soltó, adelantándose a mí.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

— Seguir con mi plan, ¿ _duh?_

* * *

 _¡Hey! Ya volvimos a las notas de autor, otra vez._

 _Está bien, está bien. Sé que esto último ha de haber estado raro, p_ _ero no me quitaba de la cabeza la idea de que Ymir estuviera en el equipo desde hace tiempo. Y es que antes, como ya saben, lo tenía previsto para highschool._

 _Según recuerdo, en las categorías Baby [6-8 años] e Infantil [9-15 años], los equipos pueden estar formados por ambos géneros —que de hecho, se insinúa y por ello se conocen un poco más Berthodlt, Ymir y Reiner. Estuvieron en un equipo local, de pequeños—. En la Juvenil [16] en adelante ya no, pero hay equipos femeninos aparte._

 _Y es que esto estaba principalmente planeado para la versión de highschool, por el asunto de las edades... Pero me las ingenié para aplicarlo aquí xd._

 _En esto también influyó mucho en mí una película que vi hace mucho. Los Pequeños Gigantes, de 1994 xD. Amé esa película bastante. Es de comedia, y mezclada con uno de mis deportes favoritos... Es bellísima._

 _Admito que en esto_ _último me quedaba pensando: "hay mucha tensión, ¿qué tal un beso?" JAJAJA 7u7._

 _Yéndonos por otro lado, e_ _n el libro «Call Your Name», cito algunos versos de la canción, con cierta influencia del libro «Say Her Name_ _»_ _, de Francisco Goldman. Yo me leí los primeros capítulos, y es hermoso. Pero triste. Y la verdad es que en sí, la canción y el libro se complementaban. Este último estaba cerca de lo que imaginaba que sería Call Your Name, y no pude evitarlo._ _ **#EriReferenciasLocas**_ _. Aunque también aporté lo mío._

 _Hasta luego Meine Leser. Espero hayan disfrutado_ _—cofcofsufridocofcof_ _— con el capítulo de esta semana. Me despido._

* * *

 _ **Logan:** ¡Por Ymir Fritz! No había visto tu review del capítulo 10. Lo siento mucho, enserio. No me di cuenta de que estaba hasta que revisé la sección de moderar reviews —no sé ni por qué la tengo activada, LOL—. Error mío, perdón. Pero me alegra mucho que te esté encantando. He de decir que el hecho de que fueras EreMika, y leyendo este multipairing loco... Me sorprendió bastante jajaj xD; sobre Eren y Annie, falta más je jem 7u7 xd. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, en verdad :D. ¡Nos seguimos leyendo! _

_**Liizeth209:** ¿Soy yo o sonó a amenaza? Jajaj ok no xD. Tus plegarias han sido escuchadas :v. O a medio... Pero después de esto, ya sabrás qué se viene je je 7u7. En estos capítulos no ha habido mucho Eruhan o Rivamika, pero todo a su tiempo :v. Ya que también tengo que "pulir" otras relaciones. Pero como ya dije, aunque haya poco en estos capítulos, te aseguro que habrá más pronto. Nos leemos xd._

 ** _Karlin-Zeldi:_** _Los Ackerman viven en una misma casa, en la de Kenny, ya que éste les dio alojo. En verdad busca el bien para Levi, por más que lo moleste xD; ni yo me doy a la idea de la carrera de Levi aquí xD. Por eso se los dejo a ustedes, jsjs :v._

 _De eso, no tengo comentarios ahora... Lo que pasó pasó, entre tú y yo... JAJA, el reggaeton del 2007 :v_ _—sí, ¿no? No me gusta, pero los viejos tiempos vuelven a mi cabeza xD. Aún sigo pensando en Mikasa bailándole a Levi con una canción de ésta onda [de las nuevas] ._. 7w7_ _—. ¿Logrará Hanji juntar a los Ackerman después de eso? El misterio de la semana... Bueno, bueno_ _—inserte foto de cara zukulemtha 7u7_ _—, Mihogarcito trae escondido un detalle..._

 _Varias de tus preguntas ya se han de haber respondido solas 7u7_ _—Annie olvidando que está en casa ajena... En peligro y se dormía sin nada :v_ _—_ _. ¿Sabes? De hecho, después de escribir lo de Annie en la cama de Mika, con Eren ahí, me daban ganas de escribir algo acá, je jem_ _—lo tengo presente en mi cabeza_ _—_ _. En verdad, si toodas las escenas que he descartado, ya sea porque son innecesarias o simples locuras mías, las recopilara en un fic, fácilmente serían más de diez capítulos sin mucha coherencia :v. O demasiada zukulemcia, ajio ajio 7u7. A todas nos gustaría... ya sabes_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

 _Sobre las fotos, me estás tentando... Ok... Bueno :v. «Hay talento, solo falta apoyarlo» xDD. Lof iu 3 xd. En ese caso, Erwin sí trae pensamiento mágico pndjo, JAJAJ xD. Muchas gracias :D. ¡Nos leemos! xd._

 _ **Love Stories On My Mind:** Y justo cuando toca este capítulo con bullying a Berth xD. No me imagino tu reacción :v ; oh, dios. Esa escena es épica, y con esa canción mucho más 7u7/. Agregándole EreAnnie... Oye, no suena mal :v xd. La vida loca que le toca a Annie, pero bue, ya qué, todo tiene su recompensa al final (?). Por nada; y eso, aún te debo reviews, que me quedé sin internet el fin de semana ._. P_ _ero ésta sin falta los dejo. ¡Nos leemos!_


	13. CAPÍTULO XIII: Disculpas

_¡Qué tal! Bueno... Hoy ando actualizando un poco más tarde a lo usual, pero aquí está... Hoy no ha sido un día muy bueno, tuve que regresar a casa temprano porque me andaba sintiendo mal, pero ya descansé y tomé y comí lo que tenía qué. Y además, junto a ello, aprovechando que estaba sola, me puse a ver El Lobo de Wall Street. Tenía tiempo que quería mirarla, pero desde que tengo Netflix casi no lo he utilizado._

 _Después de eso, creo que ya me siento más fresca... Ciertamente me vinieron más ganas de escribir. Creo que lo único que necesito a veces es un descanso, pero apenas y me llegan :c — ¡que vengan ya las vacaciones!—._

 _Confieso que, había pensado en no actualizar hoy, por mera pereza, JAJAJAJ. Pero después me arrepentí... y por eso estoy aquí, aunque me esperé a primero ver la película._

 _Antes de comenzar, los time-skip de este capítulo son de un día en un día, va lento. De hecho, desde aquí las fechas ya se descolocaron y ya no van a coincidir con el calendario, teniendo en cuenta que ya estamos a catorce y esto primero es del tres._

 _Pero bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo a su disposición._

* * *

 _CAPÍTULO XIII: Disculpas_

* * *

 **Eren**

—Ha… ah.

Inhalé con fuerza, colmando mis pulmones el suficiente oxígeno y sintiendo mi pecho pavonearse, apoyando mi cuerpo sobre sí mismo con firmeza. Finalmente nos han dado descanso, no creo poder resistir más. Me siento bastante fatigado, y mi cuerpo ha estado temblando demasiado. Las ansias me corroen.

— ¿Alguien sabe por qué no ha venido Kirschtein a las prácticas o siquiera piensa volverse a aparecer?—pregunta el coach Shadis, mas no obtiene respuesta—, porque estoy a nada de sacarlo del equipo— soltó, firme. Buscando en su tablero la hoja correspondiente a Jean.

— Se encuentra gravemente lesionado— interviene Connie, mirándome de reojo. Dándome a sentir un extraño estremecer y nervios—. El doctor le dio reposo. Nada de actividades físicas o que requieran esfuerzo hasta que se le sea indicado — comentó.

Escuchado aquello, no hice más que erguirme y ponerme de pie para tomar mi mochila, ahora buscando dirigirme a los edificios de las residencias.

— ¿Eren?—preguntan, a mis espaldas mientras continúo cabizbajo. Logrando auscultar algunos murmureos.

Agité mi cabeza repetidas veces de un lado a otro, resollando mi nariz con molestia. Los pensamientos negativos rebotando en mi cabeza, exasperándome poco a poco, llevándome a jalar de mi cabello y terminar por tirar y patear mi mochila lejos de mí. Sintiéndome apesadumbrado.

Necesito poner todo en orden.

—Eren…—llamó alguien, acercándose a mi posición. Alarmándome.

Evité hacer cualquier tipo de contacto y rápido me apresuré a tomar de mi mochila para alejarme de inmediato. No fue más que cuestión de tiempo para poder llegar hasta la habitación, cansado.

Llamé a la puerta golpeando apenas un par de veces, empero, ésta pareció abrirse sola ante el mismo traqueteo. Y me adentré, cuidadoso y cauteloso tratando de no asustar a nadie.

No obstante, sobre la cama, Jean alzó la vista y me admiró, con sorpresa, y asió su celular de inmediato.

— ¡No! Espera ¡Jean! Jean… — clamé, antes de que pudiese proceder a su llamada—. No te haré nada— aseguro—. Estoy aquí… porque quiero hablar contigo — comenté, esperando pudiese convencerle.

Y tras cavilar un poco en la situación, dejó el aparato a su lado y me invitó a acercarme hasta donde estaba él. Se posicionó correctamente sobre la cómoda, esperando a escucharme.

Aclaré mi garganta momentos antes, y busqué las palabras apropiadas para dar inicio a mi alegato.

— Jean, lo siento en verdad...— comienzo, tranquilo—. No era mi intención llegar a esos extremos. Me dejé llevar por la ira, solo quería proteger a Mikasa—continúo, notando cierta comprensión en su rostro.

—Es mi hermana… Y que ella estuviese saliendo contigo no fue algo que me agradase desde un principio— comento, evadiendo ciertos puntos—. Además, encontrarlos de esa manera aquel día…— menciono, tratando de borrar aquellas imágenes de entre mis pensamientos.

—Sé que fui yo quien no debió haberse metido, sé que quizá estuve mal — no lo admití del todo, divagando entre mi habla—. Pero si tan sólo tal vez me lo hubiesen dicho… y hubiesen mantenido más _discreción_ — solté, golpeando ahora mis palabras—, lo hubiera entendido. Al final es como dijiste, _es su elección._

—Eren— nombró, pero le interrumpí.

—No me meteré más entre ustedes, por mí ya no habrá ninguna objeción— sigo, tratando de ser callado por Jean—. Pero sean _cuidadosos_ — señalé, entre líneas—. Eso era todo lo que quería decir. No voy a pedirte que me perdones, pero tenlo presente— finalicé, y me puse de pie, decidido a salir.

—Eren—instó, y me giré hacia él admirándole finalmente. En su rostro puedo notar lo decaído que se ve—. Entre Mikasa y yo… ya no hay ninguna relación _amorosa_ — revela, dando un suspiro unánime otea hacia su costado.

No hice más que abrir mis ojos de golpe y fruncir mi entrecejo, no me cabía bien la idea de que fuese tan pronto. Y de alguna manera pedí respuestas, más sin embargo, Jean no me las dio.

—Creo que ya he escuchado suficiente— evadió continuar, y volvió a enfrentarme de rostro—, a quien en realidad le debes una disculpa, es a Mikasa— indicó.

Suspiré, e intenté pensarme alguna respuesta coherente, la cual nunca llegó. No hice más que seguir su " _juego"._

— ¿Sabes dónde puede estar?— inquirí, finalmente tomando en cuenta su observación.

—Ha de estar cerca en algún lugar del campus. Celebrando con Armin— comentó, encogiéndose de hombros.

 _Armin._

— Mierda, lo había olvidado— mascullé, tácito.

Salí rápido de la habitación sin algún otro aviso, yendo en busca de ambos. Aunque no fue problema encontrarles, y tampoco tardé tanto como creí que haría, pues estaban en el mismo lugar de siempre. Esta vez con la compañía de Sasha.

Y conforme me acerqué, el trío me observó, extrañados ante mi presciencia. Cosa que hizo que el menor se levantara e intentara alcanzarme con la mirada.

Finalmente habiéndoles alcanzado, lo primero que hice fue atrapar al rubio entre mis extremidades para propiciarle un fuerte abrazo.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Armin—mencioné, apartándome.

—Creí que lo habías olvidado—dice Arlert, con una ligera sonrisa. Invitando a sentarme a su lado.

—Perdón por no haber venido antes. Con lo que ha estado pasando… no puedo con todo. Pero eres mi mejor amigo. No me perdería esto—comento, tomando asiento. Y ya estando bien, alcé la mirada, encontrándome con la sorprendida y reprimida expresión de Mikasa.

—Ya me imagino—dijo Armin, dando un rápido vistazo a ambos. Ahora con una titubeante sonrisa.

—Y bien, ¿qué se siente tener dieciocho ahora?—interviene Sasha, alegre. Avergonzando un poco a Armin, quien se encogió de hombros, nervioso.

No intercambie diálogo con Mikasa, pero todo continuó como de costumbre. Como si no hubiese ningún problema. Esto, para evitar un ambiente incómodo tanto para Armin como para nosotros.

Aunque él sabe perfectamente que lo hay. Más sin embargo, se dejó llevar por la alegría del momento.

No siendo muy resistente, Armin más tarde se despidió de nosotros y terminó por marcharse por su cuenta en compañía de Sasha, dejándonos tanto a Mikasa como a mí solos. La incomodidad del silencio, provocando que ésta decidiera irse. No obstante, fui detrás de ella.

—Mikasa— le llamó, pero me ignora, acelerando su paso—. ¡Mikasa! — insistí, y después de intentos fallidos por captar su atención, pude alcanzarle y le tomé por el brazo, deteniéndole abruptamente.

Empero, se soltó de mí, admirándome con molestia y quiso alejarse.

—¡Mikasa, hay que hablar!— volví a alcanzarle, esta vez obstruyendo su paso y plantándome frente a ella. Propiciando a que se atajara—. Mikasa, en verdad quiero hablar contigo… Quiero que aclaremos las cosas — le persuado, buscando que acceda a ello.

No tarda mucho en desistir.

 **Hanji**

Dada finalizada la conferencia, tuvimos que esperar más dentro del seminario. Levi se mueve a mi lado, inquieto y cruzado de brazos, con ambas de sus piernas sobre el asiento localizado frente a él, ya ansioso y cansado.

— Tch… ¿Cuánto más se supone que tengo que esperar?—inquiere, fastidiado.

—Sé paciente… No tarda— digo, observando a la parte baja del escenario, donde Kuchel Ackerman ha estado conversando con algunas autoridades de la universidad sobre asuntos relacionados al enano, de problemas que pudieron haber surgido con éste, y la ausencia del mismo.

Es la primera vez que la mujer se presenta a hacer algo de esta índole, ya que Kenny era quien siempre habría estado _encargado_ de Levi ante la falta de la primera. Mas nunca se acercó a tratar de temas delicados relacionados a la universidad, más que la última vez en que intervino hace aproximadamente un año.

Ahora ambos Ackerman acompañándose y " _enfrentándose"_ de alguna manera a las autoridades encargadas del asunto de Levi. Kenny, muy probablemente, esperando a escuchar más sobre el enano al cual crió como hijo.

¿Cómo comprender el orgullo Ackerman? Ni yo lo entiendo bien, pero Mikasa y Levi me dan una idea de ello.

Les busqué nuevamente, barriendo mi vista a las extensiones del seminario, en espera de alguna señal de ya retirarnos. Pero me encontré con algo, al parecer, mucho mejor a mi visión.

—Oh, por…— musité, perpleja. No me parecía ser, es demasiado increíble a simple vista si es que no se ha puesto atención antes en ello—. No puedo creerlo…— reí, por lo bajo. Recibiendo una curiosa mirada por parte de Levi.

Es como estar viendo la versión vieja de Erwin, al lado de una fémina y mayor alternativa de Levi. Es tan… ¿ _lindo y extraño_?

Mi concentración se vio interrumpida al advertir a Kenny subir en nuestra dirección, quien nos indicaba, saliéramos del lugar.

Con ambos de nosotros a cada uno de sus lados, colocó sus brazos por sobre nuestros hombros y dio comienzo a sus delirios.

— Bien, chiquitín. Parece que ya te conseguimos padre—comenta Kenny, burlón—. Tu madre no le quitaba la vista de encima a ese hombre en ningún momento. Smith, creo—insinuó, cavilando falsamente—. No es feo…— se encogió de hombros.

Intento evitar reír ante sus comentarios, pero a este hombre se le ocurre cada cosa… que es casi imposible cuando se trata de molestar a Levi.

—Incluso Zoe está de acuerdo, ¿no es así?— señaló, guiñando uno de sus ojos y sacudiéndome un poco.

—No empieces con tus estupideces, Kenny—soltó Levi, frunciendo el ceño—. No necesito-

— _Ohw_ ¿No quieres que me reemplacen? Sabía que me querías—alegó el mayor, altanero. Logrando hacer resoplar a Levi y fastidiar al mismo. Pero en cierta manera, sintiéndose ya acostumbrado—. Oye, escuché del problema que armaste con el hijo del profesor. ¿Qué sucedió, eh?

—Nada que sea de tu incumbencia—espetó el azabache, mirándome de reojo.

—Bueno. Ya que estamos aquí, ¿dónde enterraron el cuerpo?—preguntó Kenny, impertinente. Ante lo cual, solté un codazo al costado de su abdomen, dedicándole una expresión de disconformidad. Haciéndole entender la situación.

El mayor solo rodó los ojos y prosiguió a hablar de otras cosas, hasta que finalmente nos encontramos con la Ackerman.

—Ya todo está arreglado—comunica Kuchel, afable —, solo no te metas en más problemas, ¿sí?—se dirige a Levi, quien asintió levemente ante la petición de la azabache. Y ésta sonrió complacida, acercándose hacia el más pequeño para besar la frente de éste.

— ¿Qué sucede?—inquiere, preocupada. Acariciando las mejillas del enano—. No te recordaba tan sentimental…—comenta, risueña.

Levi desintió con la cabeza, respingando y desviando su mirada de Kuchel, apartándose sutilmente de la misma.. quien nos miró a Kenny y a mí buscando la respuesta que no se le había proporcionado.

—No tienes remedio, ¿eh, Kenny?—bromeo, saliendo en dirección al estacionamiento.

—Tal vez no… Pero tienes que reconocer que soy bueno—respondió, coqueto—. Bueno, cuida del pequeñín. Cualquier cosa, sabes a quién llamar—mencionó, alborotando mi cabello antes de marcharse en dirección a su auto.

— _Pff…—_ moví la cabeza, un tanto divertida.

Los Ackerman se retiraron momentos luego, dejándome sólo con Levi. Éste mantiene la mirada baja, pensativo al parecer.

— Levi—nombré, el aludido girándose hacia mí al instante, tratando de mostrar atención. Cuando pude entrever que no era así—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?

—No es nada—tiró de vuelta la mirada al suelo, chasqueando su lengua, rascando su nuca y girando sobre sus talones hacia sus espaldas, retirándose sin haber mencionado nada.

Algo no va bien.

Resoplé, incapaz de hacer algo por el momento. Y me apoyé contra la pequeña barda para poder descansar, deslizándome contra la misma hasta quedar de cuclillas, mientras que una ligera ráfaga pudo alcanzar a golpearme de manera súbita, provocándome escalofríos.

El invierno se acerca.

Apenas dio comienzo el mes de noviembre, pero estando en la zona norte del país, nuestra situación climática es algo más complicada en comparación a otros lugares. Esto, por el hecho de que puede inclusive nevar desde octubre.

Éste no fue el caso, pero lo más seguro, es que pronto haya frentes fríos y nevadas fuertes por todo el Estado.

La gente comenzó a transitar más a los alrededores —en realidad, jugadores que recién acabaron los entrenamientos—, entre la misma, hallándome con _ellos dos_ , y apenas por poco detrás y quien se acercó a mí, Moblit.

Y antes de haberme dado cuenta, ya estaba cubierta y protegida por su _varsity_

Me giré hacia Berner, afrontándome a sus cobrizos, seguros y comprensivos. De alguna forma, un apacible refugio.

Moblit se hincó al lado mío, y por consecuente, me dejó descansar contra su hombro, sintiéndome abrumada por cada sentimiento emergente.

Me he estado sintiendo sola.

Pero puedo apreciar la manera en que Moblit me comprende, la manera en que sin necesidad de comunicarme con él, entiende lo que quiero decir y lo que necesito. El cómo me ha estado apoyando de manera incondicional.

Mis inseguridades.

Mike y Nanaba se tienen el uno al otro desde hace años, su lazo es demasiado fuerte como para romperse. Y Levi, aunque no lo admita, en verdad quiere a Mikasa, y viceversa.

En cambio yo… Tengo demasiadas dudas al respecto.

 **Historia**

Cuido mis pasos, cada uno al pie de la letra. Movimientos ligeramente sugestivos y no tan marcados, unánime le miró de reojo. Advirtiendo que, trata de disimular su sonrisa, ocultarla. Cosa que también hago, mordiendo mi labio con sutileza para que no capte mi intención. Me fascina verle así, inerme ante mí.

« _Todos los chicos me echan un vistazo todos los días_ _Todos piensan que pueden tenerme_ _No quiero muchas cosas_

 _Tan caliente, tan caliente_ _Hazme no saber qué hacer_ _Llámame suavemente_ _Como un silbido en mi oído_ »

—Bien, ¡descanso!—anunció Frieda, dando repetidos aplausos para avivarnos, propiciando a que el equipo se desintegrara y que cada quien se fuese por su lado. Entonces, acercándose hacia donde yo me encontraba, tomando de mi hombro.

—Lo haces bien— me felicitó, sonriéndome orgullosa. Hecho ello, se despidió temporalmente de mí y se alejó hacia las gradas.

El día de hoy se nos permitió usar la cancha para el ensayo del número del próximo juego, mientras los hombres quedaban a reposar en las bancas después de tener parte de su entrenamiento hecho, cosa que nos vino bien a ambos equipos.

Me estiré y me tiré hacia atrás, dando rápidas y cortas vueltas de carro sobre la yarda. Y tras llamar mi atención, me acerqué a donde Annie, quien se encuentra reposando sobre la superficie, cubriendo su rostro bajo uno de sus brazos y el otro lo mantiene protegiendo su abdomen. El arco de sus labios, dándome una idea de su estado.

—Ann—canturreo, inclinándome a verle—. ¿Qué ocurre?—consulto, insistente pero igual siendo ignorada por la rubia. Ante ello suspiré, y acto secundo, me coloqué sobre ella, consiguiendo sacarle de su trance.

Retiró su brazo, y un poco dudosa ante la luz del sol golpearle, volvió a protegerse. No obstante, cubrí la misma, esperando se reincorporase. Sus ojos, encontrándose bastantes rojos e hinchados; y su apariencia, siendo acompañada de cansancio y ojeras.

Ha llorado.

— ¿Por qué-?

—Alergias— soltó Annie, cortante. Resollando y limpiando el exterior de su nariz con su brazo.

—Si fuera así, no estarías tirada aquí. En el pasto—persuado, suspicaz.

Años de vivir en el campo, con animales y mala hierba, dándome la experiencia al respecto.

—Annie… ¿Problemas con chicos o algo así?—inquirí, tentando el posible problema. La rubia debajo de mí, desviando la mirada habiendo escuchado mis expectaciones. Lo sabía.

—Sólo me duele la cabeza— vuelve a excusar Leonhardt, resoplando y dirigiendo su cabeza hacia las gradas, descubriendo a Reiner admirarnos con sorpresa.

—Si lo necesitas, puedo ayudarte— ofrezco, mirando de soslayo a Braun.

—No es algo en lo que puedas ayudarme. Simplemente no se puede— farfulló con desánimo, estoica, resoplando—. Debería retirarme. Tengo cosas que hacer—excusó, inclinándose para ponerse de pie.

—Espera—le detuve, instando—, solo falta un ensayo más para terminar hoy. Quédate— pedí, farfullando esto último.

Se rehusaba a permanecer, no obstante, le recordé el por qué debería quedarse. Cosa a la cual no podía renunciar con facilidad.

Simplemente rodó los ojos, y accedió con pocas ganas. Terminamos acompañándonos hacia las gradas para el intercambio con los del equipo de football.

 **Ymir**

Fue algo tardado y difícil, pero Bertholdt fue acoplándose a los entrenamientos conmigo al pasar de los días. Aún titubea al atacar, pero ha habido avance.

Con mis manos sobre sus bíceps, y encajando mis piernas sobre la superficie, intento no retroceder ante la fuerza que ejerce Bertholdt en su empuje, queriendo ladearle para poder derribarle, cosa que no tardé en lograr una vez se debilitó.

No hubo queja de su parte al caer, pero permaneció tirado después de aquello. Su atención ya no se encuentra sobre lo que hacemos, pues el más alto observa hacia su izquierda, atolondrado.

—Bertholdt— le llamo repetidas veces, pero parece no escucharme—. _Hoover_ — exclamé, alertándole finalmente y haciéndome soltarle de manera súbita, propiciando a que yo cayese arrodillada.

—Perdón— se disculpó y se acercó a mí, extendiéndome su brazo.

—Yo puedo— rechacé su ayuda, sacudiéndome un poco y alcé mi mirada hacia él, encontrándole avergonzado, con la cabeza gacha y una lúgubre expresión.

Dirigí mi vista en dirección hacia donde Bertholdt lo hacía momentos antes, y caí en cuenta de ello.

Reí por lo bajo y me aproximé hacia él, colocando mi brazo sobre su hombro.

—¿La has invitado a salir?— le pregunté, alcanzando a divisar el sorprendido rostro de Hoover.

—¡No me gusta!— saltó.

—No te pregunté eso— respondo, mordaz—. Se ve que te gusta. Cualquiera lo notaría con tan solo mirarte un poco — añado, poniéndole mas nervioso. Éste tratando de hablar, pero el tartamudeo impidiéndoselo—. Hagamos un trato— propongo—. Tú me ayudas a infamar a Reiner, y yo te ayudo a acercarte a Annie.

—Pero… No puedo— se detuvo, observando al rubio a unos cuantos metros de nosotros.

Ya era de esperarse. Tratándose de Reiner sabía que objetaría, pues afín de cuentas es su _amigo de la infancia._ Pero bien ha de saber que estoy en lo correcto.

Volteé hacia Braun.

El susodicho se mantiene abstraído entrenando y bromeando con otros, tomando cierto rol superior asemejándose a un capitán. Altanero.

—Anda. No será nada malo, sólo hay que enseñarle su lugar— persuado.

—Yo no…— caviló, bajando la mirada. Fijo en su puño, absorto—. Está bien… lo haré— accedió, aún con desidia y exaltando e ante su respuesta. No creo que llegase a acceder tan fácil. Pero he de imaginar la razón.

No está siendo egoísta, en verdad está pensando por el bien de Reiner por lo que puedo entrever, y por otro lado por Annie.

 **Levi**

Todos los miembros del equipo se reunieron alrededor del entrenador Shadis, escuchando atentamente a las reclamaciones y regaños de éste.

—¿Quiénes fueron los _graciositos_ de la broma?— insta Shadis, incisivo, mientras todos guardan silencio—. Esto no es un puto juego, ¡quiero a los responsables ahora mismo! — exige, con imperiosa voz. Exaltando a algunos de los jugadores.

—Los reportes indican que fueron varios de ustedes, y hay pruebas—agrega. Todos se dedican miradas, nerviosos ante la situación. Pero no legan a nada.

Por lo que se tiene conocido, varios de nuestros jugadores, y miembros de algunas de las fraternidades salieron a hacer bromas pesadas en vecindarios cercanos en la noche de Halloween durante y después de las fiestas organizadas. Llegando inclusive al daño de propiedades privadas. Cosa que fue denunciada a la policía local.

— _Esto podría afectarnos,_ ¡a la imagen de la universidad! Y a nosotros como cara de la misma — espetó, pero siguieron sin haber respuestas. Y hastiado ya del silencio, buscó llegar a otros extremos—. Está bien, no hablen. Pero se suspende el próximo partido— sentenció Keith, preponderante.

Los murmullos comentaron, con inquietud.

Me coloqué de pie y me dirigí hacia el grupo.

—Hablen de una vez, mocosos de mierda—ladro, viendo al coach retirarse—. Nos descalificarán por su culpa, estúpidos. ¡Confiesen!— bramo, siendo bloqueado por el brazo de Smith—. Erwin diles algo- tch.

—Yo tomaré la responsabilidad— soltó Smith, decidido.

—Los mocosos tienen que hacerlo— replicó, pasando de inadvertido por el rubio. Éste se dirigió y acercó hacia donde el más alto—. ¡Erwin! — exclamo, pero continuó en dirección al trigueño. Y por consecuente me giré hacia mis espaldas.

El resto evita mirarme a los ojos.

—Cobardes— escupí entre murmullos, y me aproximé al par de superiores a escuchar cómo discuten respecto al asunto.

—Cuando me entere de quiénes fueron los responsables, yo mismo me encargaré de ellos— amenazo al grupo, firme y decidido a retirarme del lugar.

— _Cuando me entere quiénes fueron los responsables, yo mismo me encargaré de ellos—_ escuché repetir a alguien de mis espaldas, simplón, con su estúpida y fastidiosa voz. Su mala imitación y actitud de mierda, siéndome evidente.

— ¿Acaso quieres ser el primero de ellos, _Auruo_? — chasqueé, volteándome a verle fijamente. Tomándole por sorpresa y propiciándole a bajar la mirada, ridiculizado—. Tch, eso creí.

Estando de vuelta a mi habitación, tomé asiento sobre mi cama, secando mi rostro y cabello con una toalla, deja do ésta de lado tras terminar con ella. Froté mi cara y acto secundo acaricié mis sienes, dando pequeños masajes circulares sobre las mismas. Siendo interrumpido por una notificación al atacar mi celular.

Tras asir éste, seleccioné la nota y deslice mi dedo por la pantalla, pasando a qué se desbloqueara y me llevara directamente al mensaje.

« _¿Podemos vernos?_ **3:52 PM** » consulta. « _Estaré con Hanji, si quieres venir_ **4:16 PM** ».

No había visto su primer mensaje.

Mantuve mis dedos sobre la pantalla por un par de segundos, mas no escribí nada. Bloqueé el aparato y lo dejé sobre la cama, dirigiéndome al mueble a tomar una camisa y vestirme para entonces abandonar mi habitación.

Y tras averiguar la ubicación de la _Cuatro Ojos,_ me guié hacia allá sin previo aviso.

Minutos más tarde, encontrándome al llegar a la misma, junto a Moblit y a la mocosa en una de las áreas verdes del campus.. Estos, descansando sobre el pasto cerca de uno de los árboles.

Y me acerqué, apreciando a una adormilada Ackerman abrazando sus piernas y descansando contra el tronco de madera. Viste pantalones negros y los acompaña de una blusa color guinda de manga de tres cuartos, manteniendo su cabello atado en una coleta, la cual no es del todo notable debido a su corte, pero conserva sus mechones en el rostro.

Algo formal para la situación. Razón por la cual entreveo, tuvo alguna presentación.

—¿Para qué querías verme?— inquiero, colocándome justo a un costado.

—¿De qué hablas?— cuestiona Ackerman, desconcertada.

—El mensaje que mandaste…— divago.

—No te mandé ningún mensaje…— replicó la azabache, arqueando una de sus cejas con desconcierto.

Dirigí mi vista hacia Zoe, mientras ésta misma me guiña un ojo y levanta uno de sus pulgares. Debí saberlo. ¿La mocosa para qué iba querer verme?

Resoplé, cruzando mis brazos y apoyando mi espalda contra la corteza del árbol. Y sin nada mejor que hacer, permanecí en el mismo lugar por un largo rato. Momentáneamente, observando a dónde Zoe, advirtiendo a la misma con conductas cariñosas hacia Berner.

Por otro lado, encontrándome con la mirada de la azabache de reojo ya un par de veces.

— ¿Todo bien?— consulta Mikasa, casi entre susurros.

—Sí…— respondí, con la mirada fija hacia el frente.

—El otro día… no te veías muy bien— me comenta, dudando—. ¿Hay algo… en lo que pueda ayudar?

Me negué. Empero, sus ojos insistieron sobre mí, con sospecha, e invitó a que me sentase a su lado, y lo hice.

Devuelta y por inercia, tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás, observando las anaranjadas y tristes hojas del árbol caer sobre nosotros lentamente. Ante los recuerdos, la melancolía haciéndose presente. No pudiendo evitar fruncir mi entrecejo con desánimo.

Respingo, evitando sollozar.

Mi garganta tragando en seco, con mi lengua tratando de mojar mis partidos labios sin mucho éxito. Mis manos, temblando.

—Levi…— nombró Mikasa en un tono sutil, acercando su titubeante mano hacia mí, acariciando la mía por un costado.

Cedí, y apretó mi mano entre la suya con suma delicadeza, esbozando en la comisura de sus labios tenues arcos y una mirada comprensiva no sé de qué manera. Haciéndome sentir una extraña punzada en el pecho y ocasionándome un inevitable y mayor temblor sin explicación.

La mocosa no sabe la estúpida manera en que me hace sentir y lo que está logrando provocar en mí.

* * *

 _¡Muy bien, eso ha sido todo por hoy! ¿Qué les ha parecido? Reconozco que ha sido corto, pero es corto y con detalle [?]. Pequeños detalles que pueden dar la diferencia, aunque no se les note._

 _Qué bonita relación tienen los Ackerman, sobre todo Levi con Kenny —JAJAJAJ—. No sé, pero me gusta la actitud de padre de Kenny, y pues más o menos me lo imagino así —en lo personal, me agrada. Siento que encaja con él de alguna manera—. Corríjanme si no es así._

 _Por otro lado, lo más probable es que no hayan reconocido la canción con letra en español, y es que no es del todo reconocible de esa manera, pero es Whistle, de BLACKPINK —tengo algo con esta canción, enserio—._ _Pensaba en ponerla en inglés, pero fue como... **nah.** Además pensaba en poner otra, pero sentí que Whistle quedaba más acorde a lo que quería._

 _Annie be like: «fuck off, Reiner. Yo la tengo encima de mí y tú no», JAJA. He de admitir que sí pensé en agregar de alguna manera de algo entre estas dos, pero hay límites._

 _Lejos de ello, quiero decir que, últimamente me han pegado fuerte las canciones de Sam Smith_ _—sobre todo I'm Not The Only One, Lay Me Down, Stay With Me y Pray—, que de alguna manera me han estado dando la inspiración y/o ambientación para darle un final todo dramático y trágico a Red Rover, JAJAJA. Ya se irá viendo en el desarrollo._

 _El próximo capítulo será largo, pero divertido e intenso. Así que,_ _Carpe Diem, Meine Leser. ¡Hasta la próxima semana!_

* * *

 _Buenoo, pasemos a los reviews, que luego me pierdo xD. Les agradezco mucho, enserio. No sé cuántas veces tenga que repetirlo, pero es lindo_ «3 _._

 ** _Logan:_** _Nahh, no serás ignorado :n. Lo de Ymir tengo que decir que sí es impactante, raro en verdad, pero lo que ya está escrito se queda :v. Y bueno, ¡aquí el capítulo, alumno! xD. Que por cierto, fue de lo que habías comentado anteriormente. Sobre cómo quedarían las cosas con Mikasa y Eren. Ahora sí, ¡nos leemos!_

 ** _Liizeth209:_** _Bueno, aquí ya pudiste verlo... Por ahí va lo de Levi. No del todo, pero sí. Aunque por el lado de Mikasa, no realmente. Diría más, pero lo dejo para después. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, ¡nos leemos!_

 ** _Love Stories On My Mind:_** _Me mataste con lo de «marica pero suculento», JAJAJAJ. Y seguiré, ¡uajajaj!... xd._

 _En cuanto a Jean, señorita, usted es diabólica :v. La verdad es que a mí también me dolío, escribirlo. Porque, por una parte, le agarré cariño al Jeankasa —la queman viva :D—, es de hecho mi segunda opción para Mikasa, pero obviamente, RivaMika es y será mi OTP —junto al EreAnnie—, y no creo que el Jeankasa llegue a cambiarlo._

 _Sobre lo otro, de hecho se me olvido mencionar que lo de Mikasa y Jean, podría decirse, fue el primer ejemplo a lo que me refiero en cuanto a_ _ **Red Rover**_ _hay un lazo entre dos personas, llega otra entre ellos, lo corta, y se lleva a uno de los dos que estaba unido al otro. Pero en este caso, fue Jean quien debilitó el agarre para evitar el dolor de las dos personas agarradas —él y Mikasa—. Permitiendo a Levi pasar —un ejemplo todo dramático, así es. JAJAJA—._

 _La vieja escuela... ahh, tengo años sin escuchar algo de Disney clásico xD._

 _Trabajando y leyendo... Hay una frase que mencionaba mucho mi profe de historia, pero no la menciono porque siento que es demasiado extraña. Es parte de una letra de una canción... No sé si sepas a cuál me refiero... «"Tiriri tiriri" sí sí», JAJAJAJA. ¡Nos leemos!_


	14. CAPÍTULO XIV: Auxilio

_¡Qué tal, Meine Leser! Martes de actualización y... ah, no sé qué decir respecto a este capítulo. Creo que, nunca volveré a escribir algo así. Lo digo enserio._

 _Estuve dándole una revisada y no puedo evitar reírme al leer lo que escribí... ¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida? JAJAJAJ. Esto, supongo va a ser lo más raro que leerán de mí. Enserio, estoy muy nerviosaaa._

 _Espero que se diviertan al menos un poco con el capítulo... es largo, ya lo había dicho, y estará medio curioso. Pero me emociona en cierta manera, ya que mi fuerte no es la comedia_ _,_ _ **para nada**_ _—apenas y el romance... :c—. Sin embargo, traté de que éste fuese divertido._

 _Aunque sea algo un poco suelto y difuso, aviso que, tiene varios datos dispersos por el capítulo. No todo es broma entre lo que se llega a mencionar._

 _Así que sin más por ahora, les dejo con el capítulo de hoy. Es playlist libre._

* * *

 _CAPÍTULO XIV: Auxilio_

* * *

 **Annie**

La biblioteca ha estado sirviéndome de asilo en los últimos días, permitiéndome perderme entre sus extensiones y manteniéndome lejos del resto mientras intento pensar. Concediéndome la anhelada soledad que prefiero, o casi.

Esta vez no logré librarme de ella, y debido a su insistencia, terminamos por saltarnos el entrenamiento juntas.

Cruzo mis piernas, descansando con suma comodidad sobre la amplia y acolchonada silla, ojeando uno de tantos libros que tomé. Busco información que pueda ayudarme respecto al tema.

Mientras que, al otro lado de la mesa, Historia duerme plácida y profundamente, con su celular en manos en la que parece ser, una incómoda posición. Pero al final, no fue una molestia.

«… _el estímulo que desencadena el "craving" puede ser progresivamente extinguido»_ leo, mentalmente, siguiendo los párrafos con la yema de mis dedos, evitando perderme entre el texto. En _post_ - _its_ haciendo apuntes de lo importante.

« ¿Cómo?» me pregunto, indagando por respuestas en el escrito.

—Es todo lo que he podido hallar— comenta Arlert entre susurros, colocando otro par de libros sobre la mesa—. ¿Así está bien? — inquiere Armin, tomando asiento mientras asiento sutilmente con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué tanto interés en el tema? ¿Conoces a alguien con ese problema o es un caso? — sonsaca.

—Sí…— respondí sin certeza. Suspiré buscando relajarme un poco antes de seguir, cavilando y logrando entrever por el rabillo de mi ojo a Armin sonreír con sutileza, unánime intentaba ya continuar con mi lectura.

—A pesar de lo que han dicho, en verdad eres una muy buena persona— comenta Arlert, sereno y absorto sobre sus inquietas manos—. Sin importar tu indiferencia a los demás, sé que en el fondo eres amable—menciona, cuidadoso—. Y tienes buenas habilidades…—añade.

Me sentí feliz, para mis adentros. Que alguien piense eso de mí… Me sorprende.

Armin guarda silencio, ambos sin saber qué más decir.

— He de reconocer que… también tienes habilidades destacables—regresé.

El rubio respondiendo con una tímida sonrisa.

— _Oh_ , ¿necesitas ayuda?—consultó, haciendo ademán hacia el libro. Entonces le permití allegarse. Su cercanía y sonrisa confiriéndome una extraña calidez.

 **Eren**

Salí de mi habitación, presuroso hacia la primera planta de la casa. Apoyando mi brazo sobre el pilar al bajar las escaleras, balanceándome y derrapando a la sala. Llegando en cuestión de segundos a los pies de la puerta principal.

— Eren—llamó mi madre, obligándome a detenerme teniendo ya mi mano en el picaporte.

—Voy a salir con Reiner. Vuelvo más tarde—aviso, girando la perilla. Vislumbrando a Reiner en la acera junto al Mustang rojo a mi espera.

—Eren, espera—insiste.

Resolplé con pesadez, y me volví en dirección hacia ella a punto de explicar mi rápida salida para ya marcharme. Empero, la mujer de ojos ámbar no me lo permitió.

— Escúchame—pide, desesperada—, estoy preocupada por ti… _Estamos_ —comienza, sosegada y corrigiendo su habla. A lo que insté, tratando de no parecer brusco. Pero Reiner ya me presiona a salir.

—Zeke llamó hace poco, preguntando si estábamos bien…—menciona, dudosa—. Ya que dice que… últimamente le has estado pidiendo dinero, _bastante,_ a decir verdad _—_ reveló, haciendo énfasis ypausando para cavilar sobre sus próximas palabras.

— Mikasa me ha contado que ya no pasas tiempo con Armin, aun siendo tu mejor amigo desde la infancia lo has dejado de lado… Ya no tienes las mismas amistades de antes, _ya no eres el mismo de antes_. Sé que estás creciendo, y vas cambiando, pero... Has estado llegando más tarde a casa que de costumbre, y además, la otra noche llegaste tomado…

Creo que sé a lo que quiere llegar.

— Me niego a aceptarlo, pero…—continuó, vacilante—, Grisha y yo lo hablamos. Y para salir de dudas… Queremos hacerte exámenes toxicológicos…—reveló, con cierto dolor en sus últimas palabras.

—Mamá—interrumpí, apretando mis puños y dando un largo y profundo respiro antes de proseguir, intentando no violentarme. Guardando la mayor calma que me fuese posible.

— Mamá, no tienes por qué preocuparte—digo—. Sí, le he estado pidiendo dinero a Zeke…—confieso, directo—. Precisamente para salir con mis amigos, pero es normal. También lo es que pase más tiempo con Reiner, somos compañeros en el equipo. Armin está muy centrado en su carrera y… —suspiré.

Hablé, dejando a mi madre pensativa.

— No hay nada de malo conmigo. Estoy bien, mamá—tomé sus manos, besando los dorsos de éstas y colocándolas a los costados de mi rostro, en mis mejillas. Besando su frente como acto secundo—. Confía en mí… Estoy bien… —la abracé, evitándole verme.

—Está bien… Lo haré—mencionó, dimitida—. Pero por favor, llega temprano hoy. ¿Sí?—consultó, a lo que asentí—. Cuídate bien—besó mi frente con delicadeza, cepillando mi cabello entre sus dedos. Finalmente dejándome ir.

Me alejé, mirándole de reojo.

Se mantiene con la cabeza baja, tranquila, o en realidad, insegura de lo que se podría tratar realmente. Me siento mal por mentirle de esta forma, pero no me queda más.

De otra forma… se decepcionaría de mí, y le estaría traicionando de manera descarada.

 **Ymir**

— _Berth_ , no tienes por qué sentirte mal. Estás haciendo _algo bueno_ — le trato de animar, mientras Hoover se mantiene cabizbajo, oteándome con indecisión—, por mí — señalo, propiciándole a suspirar con rendición y algo decepcionado.

Comienza a arrepentirse por la decisión que tomó.

— No trabajas hoy, ¿cierto? — le consulté, a lo cual disintió con su cabeza—. Vamos — indico, levantándome para atraerle conmigo—, iremos por Annie. Tendremos una cita doble.

— ¿Qué? No— se negó, nervioso—, ni siquiera sabemos dónde está. Y tampoco creo que quiera…— mencionó, ladeando su rostro sobre sus piernas. Rodé mis ojos y me aproximé hacia él, para moverle ya de una buena vez—. ¡Espera!

— Historia está con ella. No hay excusa— le empujé conmigo, advirtiendo aún la disconformidad de Hoover—. Bertholdt, sé que Annie es una enana amargada, pero eso no quita que salga con nosotros. Te prometo, que te conseguiré una cita con ella cueste lo que cueste.

Caviló durante algunos momentos, y resopló.

— Gracias…— murmulló.

— Aún no agradezcas — respondo, palpando su hombro y alentándole a seguirme.

Ambos continuamos caminando juntos hasta alcanzar la edificación correspondiente a la biblioteca, buscando entonces a las dos pequeñas rubias entre los pasillos de la estructura. Sorprendentemente, llegando al punto en que Historia había mencionado, encontrándonos con tres chicas. Reiss, Leonhart y Arlert.

 _Está bien, quizá no._

— ¡ _Hey_! — llamé, escuchando diversos siseos a mi alrededor queriendo obligarme a guardar silencio—.Tch— gruñí, sacando dedo al menos a algunos de los presentes, y seguí caminando hacia mi frente a la pequeña sala conformada por libreros.

Y mientras tanto, Hoover camina a mis espaldas, nervioso. Ambos de nosotros girados hacia Armin con cierto disimulo, pues éste aguarda _demasiado_ cerca de Annie a decir verdad.

— Hora de irnos, enanas— dicto, acercándome a la durmiente Historia y colocándome a su lado para agacharme a su altura y agitarle con premura con el fin de despertarle.

— ¿ _Eh?_ ¿Ymir? — balbuceó Reiss, abriendo sus ojos de golpe al verme justo frente a ella; con un fino hilo de saliva conectando sus labios a la mesa, irguiéndose unánime limpiaba el mismo con su brazo y tallaba sus ojos con sosiego—. ¿Qué… _suce_ … _de_? — bostezó y cuestionó, estirando su cuerpo.

— Andando— le removí, parándome.

— Ya voy, ya voy— manifiesta Historia, colocándose de pie y tomando de sus cosas para entonces tomar lugar a un lado mío. Apoyándose contra mi cuerpo, aún somnolienta.

— Annie, tú también — ordeno.

— Ymir…— me susurra Bertholdt, con evidente tono de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento.

Leonhart tan solo ladeó su cabeza de un lado a otro en silencio como señal de negación —al menos no ignorándome como en ocasiones anteriores—, y bufé, poniendo mis ojos en blanco y buscando una alterativa a la situación.

— Armin, si nos disculpas. _Que_ _tampoco_ _me_ _importa_ — farfullo lo último, cercándome hacia ambos rubios—, Annie saldrá con nosotros un rato, tenemos que llevárnosla. Es algo de suma importancia— dramatizo, alzando a la aludida y expulsando a ésta de su asiento.

— Ymir— masculla Leonhart, queriendo soltarse y fastidiándose al inmediato de mí apenas invadí su espacio.

— N-no deberías…— me advierte Bertholdt, haciéndome entender el mensaje de alguna manera, y veloz, propiciándome a soltar de la rubia — quien estuvo por intentar tomarme del brazo con intención de " _defenderse"_ —.

 _Te estoy vigilando, Leonhart._

 _«Bertholdt Hoover, evitando desgracias desde 1997»_

Y teniendo cuidado, le torné hacia de donde habíamos llegado. Inclinándome ligeramente hasta quedar a la altura de su cuello.

— _Annie_ , _es_ _algo_ _importante_. _Tienes_ _que_ _venir_ — le susurré al oído, amenazante. Logrando afectarle de alguna forma.

Eché un vistazo hacia mis espaldas, apenas de reojo advirtiendo el cómo Arlert nos observa, incrédulo y sin saber cómo reaccionar. Hasta que finalmente termina por bajar la mirada.

 _Lo siento, amigo_ — no en realidad—.

Habiendo conseguido " _convencer"_ a la rubia de ir con nosotros, ésta se despidió del menor al tomar sus bolsos y se encaminó con nosotros hacia el estacionamiento para abandonar las instalaciones del campus. Yo, tendiendo que conducir en la ocasión.

Y mientras tanto, durante el trayecto discutimos acerca del lugar al cual iríamos, pues en verdad lo teníamos contemplado desde antes por el hecho de que fue una salida repentina que propuse — y obligué a suceder—. Hasta que Historia planteó ir al centro comercial.

Durante la misma plática, Leonhart cayendo en cuenta de que le habíamos sacado con mentiras de la biblioteca.

Annie y Bertholdt se fueron en la parte de atrás del auto, mas ninguno se dirigió la palabra durante todo el camino y mantuvieron la distancia en todo momento. Hoover demasiado nervioso como para iniciar algo, y la rubia, simplemente molesta y dimitida ante haber caído en la idea de la salida, ignorando a los presentes en el auto para admirar en su lugar el entorno.

Algo que comenzaba a fastidiarme. Pero se justifica y queda completamente a mi culpa, pues le forcé a venir mediante engaños.

— ¿No olvidan nada? — inquiero, esperando a escuchar su confirmación conforme aseguro las puertas.

Pero ninguno objetó.

Me encogí de hombros y dejé el auto detrás, propiciando mi avanzar hacia donde la rubia más pequeña aguardaba a por mí y cuidaba de que llegase hasta ella mientras avanzaba. Dando apenas un par de pasos hacia su frente mientras extiende su mano hacia sus espaldas y espera que le tome de ésta.

— Ven— musitó una vez teniéndome cerca, uniendo y entrelazando sus dedos entre los míos y cercándose a mi ser, apoyándose contra mí.

No teníamos ningún plan inicial sobre el qué haríamos ya estando aquí, cosa que no mencionamos a Annie y simplemente decidimos hacerle avanzar con nosotros por toda la estructura hasta que se nos ocurriese algo.

— ¿Qué se supone que hagamos? Estamos dando vueltas a lo estúpido — mascullo al oído de Historia, oteando hacia mis lados y hacia Leonhart.

— Deberíamos entrar a ver una película al cine de aquí — propone Reiss, comunicándoselo también a Hoover de manera discreta.

— A Annie no le gusta ir al cine, prefiere ver películas en casa — reveló Bertholdt, con cierto desánimo presente.

— ¿Tan amargada está? ¡Por favor! — exclamé, llamando la atención de la susodicha y propiciando a que se girase hacia nosotros por un momento. Para como consecuente volver a ignorar nuestra presencia.

— Mínimo hay que comprar algo para comer, me está matando el apetito — expongo, aprovechando tener justo al lado de nosotros un par de locales.

Compramos algunos _frappuccinos_ y yogurts y no demoramos demasiado en seguir avanzando unánime íbamos ingiriendo los mismos.

Golpeé repetidas veces el costado del abdomen de Bertholdt con mi codo, indicándole y esperando que se acercase hacia Annie, pues se la pasaba pegado a nosotras, inseguro, y no había intercambiado palabra alguna con la rubia.

No obstante, vacilaba, encogiéndose de hombros y excusando que no sabía de qué podría hablar con ella en estos momentos.

Quise consultarlo con Historia para ver si podía sacar algo, pues suelen pasar bastante tiempo juntas — para mi agrado—. Pero tampoco encontró algo en específico.

La paciencia y el tiempo se nos agotaban, pues Annie no tardaría mucho en fastidiarse más y en buscar irse de cualquier manera. Lo cual me llevó a recurrir a otros extremos.

 _Accidentalmente,_ metí mi pie a Bertholdt mientras caminaba, provocando que tropezase y empujase a Leonhart, llevando a que la misma tirase parte de su café y se encorvara tratando de evitar ensuciarse. Lo cual no le fue muy efectivo.

— ¡Lo siento! Ah… — exclamó el azabache, socorriendo a Annie con algunas de sus servilletas.

Y sonreí, triunfal.

Aunque a Reiss no le agradó del todo, y me observa ahora con desaprobación mientras menea su pequeña cabeza de un lado a otro manifestando su desconformidad. Yo respondiendo a ello frunciendo mis labios y brazos, como si no hubiese tenido nada que ver con el pequeño _incidente._

Me volví hacia el otro par de nueva cuenta, admirando el cómo Annie sacude sus manos chorreadas del oscuro líquido y pasa por alto a Hoover, quien insiste en ayudarle.

— Por favor, perdóname. No fue mi intención — suplica el de ojos olivos, siguiendo a Annie hasta una de las bancas cercana a ellos. Y ante las alegatas del alto, Leonhart accedió y Bertholdt por fin pudo ayudarle a limpiarse.

Entretanto, Historia y yo aguardamos junto al barandal de cristal que protege la orilla prestando atención hacia el primer piso y divagando entre las diminutas cabezas de las personas. Hasta que una pelirroja de ellas captó mi atención de inmediato.

— ¿Qué mierda están haciendo aquí? — musito, siguiéndoles atenta con la vista y esperando reconocer al resto. Admirándoles detenerse bajo nuestra altura.

 _Oh, viejos amigos, vinieron en un mal momento._

— ¿Qué ocurre? — inquiere Historia, viéndome de reojo.

Me posicioné contra la barandilla, y habiendo reconocido a cada uno de _mis viejos compañeros,_ fui tomando pequeñas cucharadas de yogurt y dejando caer éstas sobre sus cabezas. Éstos sin advertir mis acciones.

— Ymir — me llama Historia, murmullando.

— No pasa nada, no se dan cuenta — alardeo, continuando con mi travesura.

— No lo hagas — reitera Reiss, jalando de mi muñeca y tratando de forcejear conmigo—. Suéltalo— ordena, conforme yo río ante sus fallidos intentos—. ¡Ymir! — exclamó, provocando que soltase el envase y este cayera sobre la cabeza de uno de ellos.

— ¡ _Pero_ _qué_! — vociferó el chico, de manera que pudimos alcanzar a escucharle.

Ambas nos miramos con sorpresa, y nuevamente echamos un vistazo hacia el grupo de chicos que aguardaba en el primer nivel, encontrándonos con la sorpresa de que varios de ellos apuntaban hacia acá. Cosa la cual, de inmediato nos apartamos y corrimos hacia la pared a nuestras espaldas. Esperando a que no hubiesen alcanzado a registrarnos.

— Estúpida…— masculló Reiss, respirando agitada y cabeceando de un lado a otro con disconformidad. Ambas emitiendo jadeos, los cuales, pronto de inaudibles risitas se fueron convirtiendo en carcajadas.

Tenía que admitir que también se divirtió al ver la expresión del chico. Pues en principio, éste creyó que un pájaro le había cagado encima. Cosa que no tenía realmente sentido.

Las risas seguían. No obstante, sentí un pequeño golpe acertar mi corazón, propiciándome a detenerme…

Ver la sonrisa de Historia… Una de verdad. Dejándome perpleja… Tan sutil, tan hermosa. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vi sonreír así? Tan sinceramente.

Puede que lo haga muy a menudo, pero realmente y de la manera más honesta por mi parte, son sólo son hipocresías. Sus sonrisas siempre fingidas y demasiado forzadas, cosa que Jaeger me ha corroborado.

 _Esto_ es sólo un evento que ocurre _cada ochenta y cuatro años_.

 _Tan_ _cerca_ … que puedo sentir su respiración contra la mía, que puedo apreciar de su fresca y débil fragancia.

— Ya está— anunció la masculina voz, espantando a Historia de mí.

— Vamos— indicó Reiss, irguiéndose y yendo hacia donde ellos.

 _Pero tan lejos…_

Suspiré con desánimo, colocándome de pie y alzando la vista en dirección hacia las escaleras por inercia, divisando entonces al grupo de chicos de antes aparecer. Centrándome en específico sobre uno de ellos.

Su colorido cabello y su peinado, junto a su peculiar nariz y expresión de fastidio. Irritado, palpando y alejando la mano de su compañero, quien le ayudaba a limpiar los restos de yogurt sobre su chaqueta.

Nos miramos a los ojos, él tratando de reconocerme a la distancia mientras que yo le observo con sorpresa y sonrío sutilmente.

 _Galliard. Porco Galliard._

Alias _Porky,_ para mí.

Rápidamente terminé de pararme, y me di la media vuelta de manera que le daba la espalda al grupo, yendo a alcanzar a mis tres acompañantes y guiándoles hacia el interior de la tienda departamental frente a nosotros.

— ¿Qué sucede, Ymir? — inquiere Lenz, alarmada conforme les empujo con premura y ahora, con dificultad ante la sospecha presente por su parte. Haciéndoles frenar.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — cuestiona Annie, echando un vistazo detrás de mí. Yo cubriéndole al instante.

— No es nada, entremos a la tienda — farfulllo, instándoles—, hay un área genial que quiero mostrarles— miento, guiñándole un ojo a Bertholdt. El mismo, encogiéndose de hombros y de alguna manera, transmitiéndole a Leonhart confianza de seguir.

Ambos se adelantaron a entrar, mientras que un poco molesta, Reiss jaló de mí cuando quise avanzar con ellos.

— Ya dime qué está pasando — exige Historia, enfrentándose a mi rostro y frunciendo su entrecejo.

Lo único que hice fue mirar de reojo hacia donde el grupo de chicos de uniforme rojo, divisando que los mismos se están acercando.

— No hay tiempo, muévete — ordeno, tratando de incitarle y tomando de su brazo con fuerza. Pero persiste—. Está bien, te lo diré ahorita. Pero muévete— reitero, devolviendo el jalón y propiciando a que ambas ingresásemos al lugar yendo por metros detrás de la otra pareja, para evitar interrumpir su por fin dada conversación.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? — pregunta Historia, admirando de soslayo a los chico—, además de ser a quienes le tiraste tu yogurt encima…— agrega, obviando.

— Son del equipo de football de la preparatoria de Liberio, de _Marley_ — explico, musitando—. Los conozco, fueron mis _compañeros_ — menciono— _._ No sé qué estén haciendo aquí… Probablemente tuvieron algún juego contra alguna preparatoria de aquí cerca… Pero en especial, entre ellos está uno de los Galliard. El hermano menor de Marcel, pero-

— Es el hermano del ex de Annie, ¿no? — interrumpió Reiss abruptamente, dándome un pequeño sobresalto.

— No sé bien qué había entre Annie y Galliard— confieso, cavilando a golpes—. Pero conociendo al menor, quiero evitarles un mal momento a Bertholdt y a Annie— hago entrever, tomando un poco de aire.

— Eran amigos de él, o lo son… ¡No lo sé! — exclamé, no siendo del todo clara en ello—. Pero entiendes mi punto… A lo que quiero llegar, ¿no? — le cuestiono, unánime asiente levemente con su cabeza y capta lo que le dije.

— Sí, lo entiendo— susurra Historia, dando por sentada la discusión y siguiendo caminando vacilante y cabizbaja—. Así que… hay que evitar que se encuentren con _Galliard,_ ¿no es así? — captando mi idea y sugiriendo con cierto aire astuto.

— _Juguetería…_ — fue lo único que respondí, aventando mi cabeza en dirección al departamento mencionado y sonriendo con cierta malicia, volviendo a tomar de su mano con fuerza y llevándole conmigo mientras caminamos detrás del otro par y alcanzamos a escuchar parte de su charla.

— Perdón… Debí haber hecho algo ese día… — dice Bertholdt, con desánimo—, tratar de detener su pelea… — hizo mención, alertándome.

¿ _Pelea_? ¿Annie se peleó con alguien? Me inmiscuí en su charla, intentando de enterarme del percance.

— Pero… soy sólo un inútil — suspiró Hoover.

Leonhart, al igual que yo ante las palabras del más alto, pareció admirarle también con sorpresa mientras que el mismo se mantiene cabizbajo. Por el rabillo de su ojo color oliva, asomando su vista hacia mí con tristeza.

« _Eres un inútil…», «me escuchaste, inútil», «eso sólo muestra que eres un maldito cobarde…», «es la única verdad_ ».

¿Cuántas veces le repetí aquello? ¿En verdad le hice sentir como tal? Cuántas veces…

— Ah… mierda— mascullé, sintiendo ahora el remordimiento de alguna manera. Advirtiendo el otro par de ojos azules posar su atención sobre mí, creando un raro y precipitado ambiente de incomodidad, dado que ninguno siguió hablando y caminamos con sosiego sin rumbo aparente.

Hasta que por sofocación de mantener el habla, Annie suspiró y decidió interrumpir.

— ¿Qué íbamos a hacer aquí? — consultó la rubia.

— ¡Oh, cierto! — reaccioné, prosiguiendo y disimulando cierta parte de mis nervios ante la presión presente—. Vamos por aquí— señalé, pilotándoles hacia donde tenía planeado. Cayendo en cuenta de que Hoover se giraba a la entrada por curiosidad, lo cual me hizo tener que pellizcarle repetidas veces para volver a guiarle hacia el frente.

Ya estando cerca del departamento, fui sosegando el paso y el desconcierto en sus rostros se hizo entrever pronto.

— Qué… ¿qué hacemos en la juguetería? — inquiere Hoover, dando una pausada y detallada revisión de los alrededores.

— Historia quiere buscar un regalo para Florian — comento, inspeccionando y oteando rápidamente los pasillos desde mi lugar—, la menor de los Reiss…— agrego, unánime Historia agita su cabeza de un lado a otro y me observa con negatividad, agitando sus brazos con disimulo hacia mí.

 _No debí haber dicho eso._

— Ya veo… — secunda Annie, no sonando realmente convencida.

Ante ello, Reiss trató de seguirme la corriente, tomándome por el brazo y llevándome hasta entrando a uno de los pasillos de muñecas, arrodillándose a revisar algunas y propiciándome a colocarme de cuclillas a su lado.

Leonhart comenzó a rondar por el resto de la extensa área sin más, y Bertholdt le siguió el paso.

— Y bien…— musité, viéndome obligada a callar cuando con una rectangular caja fui golpeada por la Reiss—. ¿Qué demonios hice ahora? — espeto, molesta.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? — me reclama Historia, frunciendo su entrecejo.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? — cuestiono.

— ¿Que qué tiene de malo? ¡Florian y yo somos de la misma edad! — exclama, revelando el hecho—. Ya no juega con muñecas o cosas así— farfulla Reiss, entre dientes—. _Annie la conoce._

— ¿Qué no habías dicho que Frieda tenía hermanos menores? De diez y doce años… — puntúo, cavilando.

— Yo nunca dije eso… Debiste escuchar mal— corrige Historia, bisbiseando —. Ellos están en la universidad… _con nosotras_ — declara.

— Espera… En ese caso, ¿cuántos Reiss hay entonces en el campus? — le pregunto, desconcertada —. ¿Cómo es que no sabía de ellos?

— ¡Ya! — gritó, volviendo a golpearme con la caja —, que esto no es un juego de preguntas y respuestas.

— No hay necesidad de que seas agresiva — le suelto, con molestia y acariciando mi magullado brazo —. ¿Ya tienes algún plan? — inquiero.

— La del plan eres tú, yo sólo te estoy ayudando — señala Historia —. Deberíamos mejor irnos — sugiere, esta vez viendo y organizando las muñecas, ensimismada.

— Por eso… _Tch_ — gruñí, cavilando y frotando mi rostro con pesadez.

¿Por qué tenían que aparecer justo hoy? Justo cuando por fin logro hacer algo entre Annie y Bertholdt.

— ¿Pero por qué tanto problema con ese tal Galliard? — me pregunta Historia.

Le miré fijamente, arrugando mis labios.

— _Esto no es un juego de preguntas y respuestas—_ replico, imitándole con agudeza. Recibiendo de nueva cuenta otro golpe por parte de la rubia—. ¡ _Ya_! Carajo… Sí duele — espeto, fastidiada —. Ya te lo dije, quiero evitarles un mal momento a este par de tortolos.

— Vaya, es raro que quieras ofrecerte a ayudar a los demás — comenta Reiss, demasiado calculadora y suspicaz —. ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

— ¿Qué no puedo ser buena alguna vez? — le cuestiono, evitando responderle la pregunta —. Has estado bastante agresiva desde que te encontré con el _gorila…_ — escupo.

— _Bah_ … — resopló Historia, frunciendo el ceño esta vez con más fuerza.

Claramente se avergüenza de que lo haya hecho, y del simple hecho de que se lo mencione. De que la haya encontrado casi cogiendo con Reiner la noche de la fiesta y que además, tras sacarle de ahí, buscase intentarlo también conmigo.

Aunque hubiese sido una buena noche, no iba a hacer o intentar nada con ella si estaba excitada por culpa de Braun. No me iba arriesgar a que gimiera su nombre estando conmigo… o que para colmo, lo imaginase a él.

No, _no señor,_ ¿ _qué es eso_?

Si lo hacemos, será por mérito mío. No por el de otro.

Indagué con la vista por el lugar, pudiendo divisar uno de los juguetes de prueba que terminaron llamando mi atención.

 _Pistolas de dardos._

Me aparté de Reiss sin que ésta se diese cuenta, y busqué encargados del lugar con la mirada por las cercanías. ¿Más ventajas de este horario? Tampoco hay niños chillando.

Me acerqué al lugar de pruebas y tomé el juguete, escabulléndome sigilosamente hasta el costado de una mesa de mostrador. Me coloqué de cuclillas, y con precaución, asomé mi cabeza con el arma en manos y apunté hacia el primer objetivo.

 _En la mira._

— ¡ _Ah_! — Reiss pegó un grito demasiado agudo, alarmada y cubriéndose el rostro con ambos. Alertando a Hoover, quien actuó de inmediato tratando de cubrir a ambas rubias.

 _Uno_ , _dos_ … ¡al culo colosal! ¡ _Punto_ _para_ _Langnaaar_! Aunque ciertamente, esperaba algo más que un simple sobresalto.

 _Uno, dos…_ ¡A la enana narizona!

— ¡¿Qué está pasando?! — exclama Historia, llevando su voz a un punto bastante chillón —. Ymir, ¿dónde está Ymir? — me busca, girándose a sus lados con desesperación.

¡ _Já_! Qué linda…

Me estiré a tomar más carga y gateé por la superficie para recoger algunos mientras me dirigía hacia el otro lado del departamento de juguetería, el primer descuido costándome perder de vista a los otros tres.

No obstante, llegando al otro extremo fui recibida por varios golpes de pelotas y tubos de goma-espuma.

— ¡Deténganse! — ordeno, cubriéndome. E ilusamente ellos obedecieron a ello, _cayeron_.

Me giré sobre mi propio cuerpo, apuntándoles en el instante y notificándome de que, Bertholdt también me tiene en objetivo, y de que Historia está preparada para golpearme con los tubos de espuma. A lo cual, busqué puntos de fuga, ideando alguna estrategia para salir del aprieto.

 _Bingo._

En un rápido movimiento, tiré dos disparos contra Bertholdt y éste se arqueó, de manera que me dio oportunidad de deslizarme por el suelo entre sus piernas. Para consecuente, erguirme de inmediato y avanzar rápido a la siguiente zona.

— ¡Ymir! — fueron detrás de mí, hasta haberme alcanzado contra la pared.

— ¡Acérquense, perras! — volví a concentrarles.

— Esto es ridículo— comenta Leonhart, a espaldas del otro par. Ya hastiada de la situación, cruzada de brazos y admirando la escena con estoicismo. Para acto secundo, apartarse de nosotros mientras yo era azotada por un par de pelotas cerca del rostro por parte de Historia.

En cambio, Hoover se detuvo y dejó las cosas de lado, yendo detrás de la rubia para asegurarse de que no se fuese.

Como consecuente, Historia se inclinó a recoger algunas cosas para devolverlas a su lugar mientras me indicaba con la mirada que detuviese todo.

Chasqueé mi lengua y arrugué parte de mi rostro, disgustada ante la amargura que tomaron justo cuando se ponía mejor. Pero no tuve de otra y salí del pasillo a dejar lo que traía en manos, con algo de desánimo.

No obstante, comencé a escuchar _ciertas_ voces cerca. Girándome entonces al instante al haberlas percibido, advirtiendo otra vez al grupo de _Porky_ ahora en el área de deportes de al lado paseando un balón de americano.

Pero no fue lo único.

— _Reportes en el área de juguetería—_ irrumpió una extraña frecuencia probablemente de radio, escuchándose a unos metros.

Los de seguridad.

— ¡Se acabó el juego, tenemos que irnos!— profiero, tornándome de inmediato hacia mis acompañantes, quienes me observaban desubicados y atónitos—. ¡Muévanse, vienen guardias! — alerté.

— Pero no hemos hecho nada malo— supone Reiss.

No es solamente porque sean los guardias o que hayamos hecho algo malo — que ciertamente nos vienen a buscar—, sino también por Galliard.

— ¡Andando! — presiono, aproximándome hacia ellos y empujándoles conmigo hacia la salida de éste lado de la tienda.

Empero, no me fue posible con Annie. Pues ésta se mantuvo estática y con la vista fija al otro extremo del pasillo… _Ya vio al puerco._

— Tch… ¡ _Annie_! — bramé, jalándole con brusquedad.

Corrimos lo más que pudimos a lo largo de la estructura mientras llamábamos la atención de los paseantes y buscábamos los baños para poder escondernos o las salidas para marcharnos, empujando accidentalmente a algunos de éstos durante la trayectoria.

Pero al querer descansar después de andar por todos lados, quedamos desprevenidos para ser interceptados por los guardias y que éstos nos llevasen a una de las oficinas de seguridad para hablar seriamente.

Todo por _irrumpir un orden_ que nunca existió, debido a que nos encontrábamos solos en la juguetería. Pero me parece también, que fuimos reportados por Galliard y su grupo.

Por eso es que estaban ahí cuando llegó el guardia, querían ver que nos atraparan.

Aunque no tardaron mucho en confirmar mi sospecha, por el hecho de que momentos después, mencionaron acerca del _grupo de chicos que fue atacado indiscriminadamente con yogurt._

Después de casi dos horas de charla y palabras exageradamente agregadas para sonar _más profesionales_ por parte de los _"oficiales"_ tratando de llegar a algún acuerdo con el asunto, más una llamada a Ilse pretendiendo ser mi hermana mayor, nos dejaron ir.

 _Cuánto la quiero._

Si no hubiese sido por ella, muy probablemente habrían llamado a padres o tutores, o inclusive nos hubiesen llevado a alguna estación como si se tratase de algo serio y no de un asunto de juegos de niños.

Pero finalmente, nos pudimos marchar y salir del centro comercial.

Además de las bromas del día de la fiesta, desde que recuerdo, ha sido de lo más divertido que he hecho en mucho tiempo. _Aunque lo primero no es algo que haga todos los días._ A diferencia de las películas, en la vida real eso es mucho más intenso.

El peligro de meterse en problemas, ser atrapados y llevados con la policía es emocionante. Pero no es genial.

Ya estuve una vez a punto de irme a la correccional, y no me gustaría terminar retenida otra vez en una estación de policías. Es desagradable.

Creo que principalmente por ello llevaba tiempo sin tratar de hacer cosas así… Pero eso no pasará ahora. _No_ , _not_ _today_.

— ¡ _Uwhou!_ — vociferé, riendo y tratando de calmar la tensión acumulada tras el tiempo que pasamos ahí dentro mientras Bertholdt intenta recuperar aliento y nervios, y en cuanto a Annie e Historia, ambas siguen caminando lado a lado, cansadas e indiferentes—. ¡ _Hey_! ¿Qué ocurre, chicas?

— Idiotas— pronunció Annie con fastidio, yendo en dirección al auto. Historia me miró de soslayo, y simplemente siguió a la rubia mayor.

— Oh, vamos. No estén molestas — insto, siguiéndoles a ambas con cierta distancia. Mas ninguna me respondió, cosa que noté, volvió a cohibir a Hoover—. Sólo hay que dejarlas descansar. Será suficiente — le menciono a éste.

— Vamos por unas pizzas, ¡yo invito! — clamé, percibiendo a Reiss alegrarse un poco y esperar a que me acercase a ella para que entonces, yo le cargase de caballito hasta nuestro espacio para colocarla sobre la coraza del maletero. Para luego bajarse y adentrarse al vehículo, dejándome a mí sola fuera.

Y antes de irme a darle la vuelta al auto para subir, el grupo de antes volvió a acercarse hacia donde yo.

Estos idiotas nos estuvieron siguiendo…

Sin otra alternativa, me detuve a cumplir.

— ¡Qué tal, _Porky_! — saludo haciéndole burla, estirando mi brazo hacia él. Pero no recibiendo un buen gesto por Galliard—. ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas de mí? — le cuestiono, haciendo un falso puchero.

— Creo que esto te pertenece, Langnar— espetó, estampando contra mi mano la basura con la cual limpió mi travesura. Sus amigos alrededor de mí, abucheándome.

— _Owh,_ qué lindo gesto. Me alegra que aún recuerdes mi apellido— menciono, fingiendo alago por mi parte—. Pero me parece que… — me estiré, embarrándolo devuelta a su chaqueta—, en realidad eres tú el cumpleañero aquí, ¿no es así?

Fruncí mi nariz y mi ojo, encogiendo uno de mis hombros y cruzando mis brazos, manifestando un escalofrío y demostrando algo de asco por ello. Recibiendo las distintas miradas de desconcierto y sorpresa sobre mí ante dicha acción, y un Porco pasmado.

— ¡Ah! Por cierto, Reiner te extraña mucho… Deberías ir a visitarlo, lo dejaste triste… _Cosita_ — le comenté, deleitándome de la mueca de pánico en Galliard y las aturdidas expresiones de sus compañeros.

— ¡Ha! _Claro…_ — escupió, mordaz y atontado tras la vergüenza que le hice pasar.

Puedo entrever, quiso soltarme algo más. Mas no pudo.

Me aparté de la coraza del auto y me dirigí hacia el lado del conductor, abriendo la puerta y dándome paso hacia el interior del _Camaro_ , manteniendo aún parte de mi cuerpo fuera y girándome hacia ellos.

— Además… dile a tu hermano que, _su vieja amiga Ymir_ le manda saludos — solté, entrando finalmente por completo y preparándome para arrancar aún con los ojos de éstos sobre mí. Con el sonido del moto, obligándoles a apartarse.

Mientras más me alejaba, más disfrutaba verles por el retrovisor. Tan estúpidos…

El problema fue, que por ese pequeño rato olvidé que tenía acompañantes. Pero ni Annie ni Hoover estaban en sus cinco sentidos después de que salimos del centro comercial.

La única que preguntó al respecto fue Historia, y apenas pude responderle.

Llegamos al establecimiento de las pizzas luego de un rato, pero fui la única en bajar del auto. Pues los otros tres se quedaron completamente dormidos durante el trayecto y preferí no molestar a ninguno.

Y teniendo eso presente, lo único que hice fue conducir hasta la casa de los Leonhart.

Habiendo arribado al lugar, Historia bajó para mover el asiento y dejar a Annie salir. Y sin ellas estando dentro, me estiré para sacudir un poco a Bertholdt y logrando con suerte despertar al mismo a tiempo.

— Qué… ¿Qué ocurre? — inquiere Hoover, perdido y adormilado, tallando sus ojos, bostezando y estirándose lo que le era posible dentro del pequeño espacio. Sobresaltándose habiendo golpeado su cabeza contra el techo.

— Llegamos a su casa… — le anuncio —. Toma — señalé, entregándole una de las cajas de pizza —, cuando estén dentro… No sé, pónganse a ver películas juntos… y ya sabrán ustedes qué más hacer — insinué, guiñándole y provocándole un sutil y visible sonrojo.

— Mira, sé que no pude haber ayudado mucho con esta salida. Pero quizá sí logré algo — alego, cavilando un poco entre mis opciones —. Después te seguiré ayudando, ya veré cómo.

Bertholdt asintió, y sonrió vaporoso.

— Gracias…

— Por nada… Bueno, ya sabes — me incliné hacia Historia.

Hoover volvió a agradecer y bajó del auto, dirigiéndose al interior de la casa con Leonhart de compañía. Historia observándoles totalmente abstraída, hasta que le asusté haciendo sonar el claxon y le hice volver a mi lado.

— ¿Crees que puedas llevarme a la universidad? — inquirió Reiss, colocándose el cinturón.

— Necesito devolver el auto — le comenté, encogiéndome de hombros —, qué más queda. Igual lo haría.

* * *

 **Reiner**

Pasada de la media noche, pude por fin llegar a casa, totalmente agotado y apenas logrando seguir en pie tras mi ajetreado día.

Sellé y bloqueé las puertas del auto, admirándome por última vez en el apenas visible reflejo del espejo e inspeccionando que mi aspecto no fuese demasiado delatador. Para como consecuente, encaminarme al pórtico y advirtiendo de antemano el que la puerta no se encontraba con llave.

Estando ya a los pies de la puerta, giré la perilla con cautela y fui introduciéndome lentamente hacia el interior de la fachada, cuidando del ruido que provocaba por el hecho de que el eco rebotaba por toda la casa.

La sala estaba abandonada e impecable, cosa que me hizo avanzar hacia el comedor y encontrándolo en el mismo estado estando subiendo el cuarto de escalones entre ambos espacios.

Me giré hacia las escaleras, pero tampoco parecía escucharse ruido en absoluto en el piso de arriba.

Seguí unos metros por enfrente a la cocina, hallando esta vez en la isla y la barra de la cocineta unas cuantas cosas dispersas, unánime alcancé a percibir luz proveniente del televisor encendido en la segunda sala escaleras abajo. Y en la mesa de centro, descubriendo una caja de pizza y una botella de refresco con un par de vasos alrededor. Esto, propiciándome a acercarme.

Bajé hacia la sala en silencio, divisando ya a Bertholdt y a Annie sobre el sillón. El primero, rodeando los hombros de la más pequeña con su largo brazo, mientras que ésta descansa y duerme acurrucada en él.

Tras segundos de apreciarles, enfrentándome a los olivos ojos de Hoover sobre mí tras percatarse de mi presencia.

— ¿Dónde estuvieron? — inquiero entre susceptibles bisbiseos, paseándome hacia el otro lado del salón—. Se me hizo que desaparecieran como si nada del campus… Al menos me hubiesen avisado, me tuve que ir con unos amigos — comento, deshaciéndome de mi chamarra para colgarla en el perchero. Escabullendo mi mano entre uno de los bolsillos para sacar una pequeña bolsa de plástico que éstos cuidaban.

— Salimos por ahí— respondió Bertholdt sin más, suspirando pesadamente y con cansancio. A lo cual no le tomé demasiada importancia y alargué mi brazo a la puerta del sótano que me quedaba justo al costado, listo a bajar.

No obstante, fui interrumpido ante la gélida voz de Leonhart. Consiguiendo ponerme nervioso y sintiendo cómo el frío sudor comenzaba ya a recorrer mi frente.

— Reiner— nombró Annie, autoritaria. Obligándome a apretar la bolsa entre mi mano y con fuerza—, trae esa mierda aquí en este momento — ordenó, y titubeé, en un intento fallido por evadirle.

— Sé que la tienes ahí, Reiner. No soy estúpida — espetó—. Trae tu maldito trasero hasta aquí— instó, entre dientes—. _Ahora mismo._

* * *

 __ _¿Qué tal les ha parecido? Yo c_ _reo que huiré antes de que me apedreen, JAJAJAJA._

 _A decir verdad, me emocioné escribiendo esto último._

 _¡Por Ymir Fritz! Juro que enserio me reí fuerte mientras narraba con Ymir, no puedo terminar de creer que realmente escribí todo aquello. Pero de igual manera la amo demasiado._

 _Sentí algo de remordimiento por Armin, pero de alguna manera u otra tenía que pasar, jsjs._

 _Créanme, hubo una extraña coincidencia con todo esto. Y es que, donde Ymir citaba_ _«Bertholdt Hoover, evitando desgracias desde 1997», en princiío lo había puesto a modo de burla. Pero tras pensar y haber hecho cuentas, me percaté de que había terminado encajando con su edad. Suponiendo que esto se desarrollase este mismo año_ — _en el cual me baso para las fechas_ — _._

 _Dejando de lado aquello, he de decir que anoche me inspiré bastante. Estaba cantando **Question!** de **SOAD** a todo pulmón, y cuando terminé fue como: ¡whop! Golpe de inspiración. Andaba animada, y hoy le estuve avanzando a los capítulos diecisiete y dieciocho... Se va a poner increíble, y estoy muy entusiasmada por ello. _

_La próxima semana se viene de vuelta la situación entre Mikasa y Levi. Y les va a gustar, lo sé — o eso espero_ — _. ¡Hasta entonces, Meine Leser!_

* * *

 ** _Logan:_** _JAJAJ, estilo Street Fighter —una vez me lastimé por andar dando patadas a lo Chun-Li :'v—. El Judas de Reiner... Me agrada. De hecho es algo así, podría decirse, aunque me hiciste imaginarme a ambos en una pintura renacentista. Ahí Bertholdt besando la mejilla de Reiner... que aunque no es así, lo parece, JAJAJA._

 _Pobre enano... Pero sí, tienes razón xD._

 _Yep, estuvo buena la película, y encima con los modismos mexicanos, me encantó. Sobre las picaduras, mi papá confirmó que eran de araña y casi me da algo cuando lo mencionó, p_ _orque investigué de las mordidas y estaba entre chiche, pulga o araña. En donde vive mi abuela, nunca han habido chinches, y pulgas no había forma, no tiene perros y no hay cerca. Y tras buscar bien, llegué a pensar en una viuda negra, ya que eran de dos orificios; pero no presenté síntomas. Otra opción eran tarántulas, ya que cuando llegamos encontraron una pequeña. Pero al final ya no supe ni de qué, jajaj... Gracias por preocuparte._

 _PD: Oyee, yo quería ser el hombre araña. Bueno, mujer araña, JAJAJA... ¡Nos leemos! xd._

 ** _Love Stories On My Mind:_** _Bueno, me parece que aquí lo conocemos de otra manera. De hecho, justo la semana pasada me acabo de enterar del nombre que se le da_ — _d_ _urante un descanso estaba hablando con una compañera y ella estaba mencionando algunos juegos, y entre ellos mencionó «role que role», y de repente se me vinieron todos los recuerdos de cuando lo jugaba en la primaria, JAJAJA_ — _._ _Calabaceados me parece que es otro juego aparte, y la verdad tampoco entiendo lo de la calabaza._

 _No todo es justo para Bertito o para nosotras, JAJA. ¿Apagón? Creo que no entendí, ando medio atarantada :v._

 _Qué mal, con este frío las enfermedades atacan feo, y encima con los exámenes..._ _Espero que te recuperes y encuentres bien pronto, e igual que te vaya bien con las pruebas. ¡Nos leemos!_


	15. CAPÍTULO XV: Paseo

_¡Uwhou! ¡Qué tal, Meine Leser! Otro capítulo, y una semana..._ _ **semi-**_ _libre, se podría decir, sólo me falta entregar algunos de mis proyectos y esperar a los exámenes de la próxima._

 _Se supone que la semana pasada debería haber acabado el capítulo 17, pero justo lo ando terminando hoy. No me estaba gustando para nada cómo quedaba el pedazo que narraba Mikasa, y lo borré —unas 1,400 palabras—. Prácticamente me la pasé de: "esto no tiene sentido, no queda con ellos", entre otras tantas cosas, así que lo re-acomodé todo_ _— el orden de los eventos_ _— y lo reescribí._ _Ahora está mucho mejor, a mi perspectiva. Me falta un trocito más y podré seguir al capítulo 19-20, espero. Sino, tendré que recurrir a pausa, que es lo que no quiero._

 _Desde que empezó el mes tenía pensado escribir un capítulo por dos días, pero el tiempo no me lo permitió. Ahorita —supongamos— estaría escribiendo el capítulo 27 —que creo y puede que sí se extienda a esos horizontes, aún faltan muchas cosas por abarcar, créanme. Aunque eso ya dependerá—._

 _Pero ya sin meterme en demasiados líos, les dejo el capítulo de esta semana._

* * *

 _CAPÍTULO XV: Paseo_

* * *

 **Hanji**

Mikasa finalmente se despide del castaño, abrazándole con suma fuerza y cariño deseándole un buen viaje antes de que el mismo marche. Oscureció pronto y a Eren se le hizo tarde, y que tenga que conducir casi tres horas para volver a casa, es peligroso.

El Jaeger se apartó y avanzó cuán rápido pudo hacia su automóvil, y alcé y agité mi mano con la intención de también despedirme, más sin embargo no me vio y siguió su rumbo. Mientras que a mi lado, la Ackerman mantiene una casi inexistente expresión, mirando a la nada habiendo visto el auto desaparecer a las extensiones del estacionamiento.

— Mikasa— le llamé, esperando obtener su atención para proseguir—. El sábado Levi, Moblit y yo iremos a dar un paseo en bicicleta, ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros?

La azabache caviló momentáneamente, pero pareció decidirse rápido.

— Sí — respondió Mikasa, vacilante en un principio. Esbozando luego una casi imperceptible sonrisa que se guardó para ella misma.

— Perfecto. En ese caso, lleva algo cómodo y alguna botella de agua— sugiero, indagando entre mis pequeñas listas mentales para buscar algo más—. O quizá una mochila con todo lo que creas o te parezca que es necesario llevar, puede estar bien.

— Sobre la bicicleta…— interrumpió la Ackerman, dudosa.

— Rentaremos unas, no tienes de qué preocuparte — le respondo, finalizando con el tema y agitando mi mano sutilmente en señal para que ambas avancemos. Mikasa asintió de acuerdo con el plan y como consecuente, se colocó a mi lado para seguirme.

— Y dime, ¿las cosas volvieron a ser _normales_ con el enano? — le pregunto, murmullando y esperando a escuchar su respuesta conforme nos acercamos hacia Moblit y el susodicho.

— ¿Acaso pueden ser normales con Levi? — cuestiona, alzando una de sus cejas unánime cabecea y suelta un resoplido con cierto aire de burla.

— Puede que tengas razón— secundo, alegre—. Aunque, últimamente los siento muy unidos…— insinúo, dándole pequeños golpes con el codo y tratando de controlar mi risa de felicidad.

— No…— refuta Mikasa, con una linda expresión de abnegación y arrugando uno de los extremos de su labio—. No… — repitió, discerniendo aún con su cabeza y tratando de convencerse a sí misma. Cruzándose de brazos—, _tsk._

— No se nota…— reí finalmente, poniéndoselo en evidencia—. ¡Hasta imitas sus ademanes! Por favor, Mikasa. Hasta has dejado de hablarle con apodos — comento, a modo de obviedad. La menor, de alguna manera, admitiéndoselo—. ¿Ves? Lo sabía — me jacto, altanera.

— _Oh_ , y sin olvidar lo cómodos que se ven cuando están pegaditos o cuando duermen juntos…— le recuerdo, propiciando a la azabache a girarse a instante hacía mí, exaltada.

— Levi y yo no…— se detuvo, absorta e incrédula tras notificarse de que ha sido así. Yo habiendo estado a punto de asir mi celular y mostrarle las fotos que he tomado de ambos. Empero, no permitiéndomelo al estar cerca de los dos hombres.

— ¿De qué están hablando? — interviene el enano, frunciendo su entrecejo hacia nosotras habiendo llegado a su ubicación. Su cuestión, siendo respondida únicamente por mi gesto, indicándole que no es en realidad de su incumbencia.

— _Tch_ — chasqueó su lengua, rodando los ojos y comenzando a andar devuelta hacia sus espaldas. Esperando a Mikasa para igualar su paso, ambos portándose e iniciando una conversación _civilizada_ entre ellos, dejándonos a Moblit y a mí detrás.

En repetidas ocasiones, pudiendo divisar al enano mantener su vista fija sobre la más alta mientras la misma se encontraba hablando. Prestándole suma atención y no consiguiendo disimularlo del todo bien.

Les seguimos por detrás, unánime me permito observarles con detenimiento, apoyándome contra el hombro de Berner, cautivada y entrelazando mis dedos entre los suyo. Advirtiendo el temblar de su mano.

Ante ello, volviéndome hacia él y encarando a sus cobrizos ojos, depositando un dulce beso en su mejilla para entonces sonreírle. Provocando que ambos de sus pómulos se tornaran en un tierno tono carmín y que aumentase su nerviosismo.

— Estoy confundido — confiesa Moblit, rascando su nuca.

— No hay razones para ello. Pero siento que ambos podríamos estarlo o no — susurro, capciosa, suspirando tenuemente.

Me volví de nueva cuenta hacia los Ackerman, ahora descubriéndoles junto a Sasha, quien presurosa, tomó a Mikasa y se alejó llevándose a la misma consigo. Dejando a Levi solo, ahora inexpresivo.

— ¿Lo tienes a la mano? — le inquirí a Moblit, sin apartarle la vista al azabache y alcanzando a percibir a Berner asentir.

Levi, por su cuenta, retrocedió sobre sus pasos y se acercó hacia nosotros, impasible como todo el tiempo y con la mirada gacha. Ahora dándome la oportunidad.

— Levi — le nombré, obteniendo su mirada en mí. Berner permitiéndose sacar _algo_ del bolsillo interior de su saco para pasarlo a mis manos —. Los resultados de la prueba de _ADN_ están listos… ¿quieres verlos? — consulto, cuidadosa acorde alzo al sobre blanco en mi mano.

El Ackerman, clavando su vista sobre éste. Estremecido.

 **Ymir**

— No… Yo me iré más tarde. No te preocupes, Reiner— se negó Bertholdt, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad mientras el aludido le admiraba con vacilación.

Empero, tras la insistencia del más alto, Reiner lo dejó pasar y finalmente se retiró por su cuenta, desconcertado.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — le cuestiono, aturdida—. Siempre se van juntos, ¿por qué ahora no vas con él? — inquiero, observando a Hoover, quien se mantiene quieto sobre la misma posición que suele adoptar al sentarse, abrazando sus piernas y con una mirada triste—. ¿Ocurre algo malo acaso?

No respondió.

No obstante, tras haber dejado pasar algunos cuantos segundos decidió hablar, carcomido en sí mismo.

— Tengo… Tengo miedo— logró confesar, entre apenas susceptibles murmullos.

¿Miedo de qué? ¿De qué podría temer? ¿Acaso de Reiner? Eso fue lo que al menos, lo que dejó en claro tras rechazar irse con Braun.

Pero aquello sólo provocó que mi desconcierto creciese, propiciándome a instarle por respuestas más concisas.

— Ayer en la noche… Reiner intentó golpear a Annie— reveló, entrecortado.

— ¿Annie se encuentra bien? ¿Qué ocurrió? — le interrogo, insistente.

— Annie está bien. Yo… la defendí — reveló, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación. Entreabriendo sus labios esperando continuar—, peleé con Reiner. Aunque luego fue a mi habitación a disculparse conmigo, no me siento cómodo estando cerca de él por ahora.

— ¿Lo dices enserio? — le cuestiono, sorprendida y pasmada. Mientras Hoover asiente, sosegado—. ¡Eso es genial! — le ánimo, confortada —, _la_ _protegiste_ — reitero, aún absorta ante la idea de imaginar a Bertholdt hacer algo así.

Además si se trata de Reiner… Tremendo animal, y encima su mejor amigo.

Es increíble.

No obstante, a pesar de ello el azabache parece seguir desanimado. Provocándome en parte desagrado, pero no le culpo.

Le llamé, y esperé a que éste alzase sus olivos contra mis ojos.

— Quizá no te lo había dicho antes, pero bajo presión, cambias. Inclusive llegas a ser valiente, seguro de ti. Cosa que normalmente no aparentas — comento, llevándome su atención—, es raro. Pero he notado que desde siempre ha pasado, desde que te conozco.

Hay varias cosas al respecto, pero sólo algunas logran destacar del resto. De éstas, llegándolas a percibir en cuanto a la interacción de Bertholdt con Leonhart, e inclusive con Historia.

— En verdad, te mereces mucho a Annie— manifesté.

— No creo que sea así — suspiró.

Y ahí va otra vez.

Yo que trato de animarle cuando no soy de hacer este tipo de cosas emocionales y motivacionales, ¿y sigue refutando?

— Ymir, ¿cómo se supone que lo sea? Cuando ni siquiera puedo ayudarlos. No sé cómo… Y estoy harto de verlos pelear siempre y no poder hacer nada, soy un inútil — se desahogó, frustrado y aferrándose a su rostro.

— No lo eres— le repliqué, brusca—. Sique diciendo que lo eres y lo serás — señalo, firme—. Porque _tú_ mismo te convences de las cosas. Y está bien, yo te lo dije _muchas_ veces. Pero sólo lo hacía para que hicieras tu parte del entrenamiento, no para que te lo tomaras a pecho. Así suelen funcionar las cosas— explico, hastía.

— Berth, eres de las pocas personas que conozco que en verdad se esmeran en hacer algo. Que tienen la intención de ello y lo hacen de corazón — le expuse—, ¡te matas trabajando por tu familia! Por proteger a tus amigos aunque no te sea posible…— añado, convencida.

— _No_ - _eres_ - _un_ - _inútil._ Grábatelo bien aquí — aseveré, repiqueteando su frente con la punta de mi dedo. Divisando la sorpresa en su rostro.

Y finalmente me suavicé, respirando de manera profunda tras la escena. Tratando de relajar mis músculos y " _preparándome para el siguiente acto"._

En verdad nunca había sido de esta manera con alguien.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

— Sasha, de casualidad ¿no has visto mis leggins? — le consulto, paseándome y rebuscando por toda la habitación ya por cuarta vez en la última hora. Perdiendo parte de mi paciencia siendo que no me queda demasiado tiempo.

— Los dejé ahí anoche — mencioné, señalando hacia el mueble, arrodillándome e inclinándome a buscarlos debajo de mi cama.

— ¿Unos grises? — cuestionó Sasha, estando escondida tras la puerta del baño.

— ¿Los has visto? — le inquiero, irguiendo mi espalda y alzando mi vista hacia ella conforme acomodo las faldas de las cobijas de la cama nuevamente en su lugar. Buscándole e instándole con la mirada.

— No lo sé…— dice Braus, nerviosa. Haciéndome atrapar su fallida mentira, propiciándome a quedarme viéndole fijamente y admirando el cómo se aferra a la madera de la puerta y evita hacer contacto visual conmigo.

— Sasha…— le nombré, a manera de sentencia. Y ésta saltó, asustada ante la misma mención en dicho tono.

— ¡No hice nada! — clamó la castaña, chillona y temerosa. Y seguí insistiendo sobre ella, sentada en el suelo mientras Braus seguía tratando de evadirme. Empero, la presión le obligó a declarar —. ¡Está bien! Sí fui yo…— confesó, descorazonada.

— Yo… estaba comiendo y… por accidente ensucié tu pantalón…— prosiguió Sasha, sollozando débil y sintiéndose evidentemente culpable—. ¡Pero traté de arreglarlo! Anoche fui a la lavandería del campus…— comenta, alentándome.

— ¿Y dónde está? — inquiero, confortada y colocándome ya de pie —. Tengo que terminar de alistarme, no tardan en llegar por mí — menciono, tomando las cosas que había dejado ordenadas y esparcidas por toda mi cama para introducirlas ya a mi mochila.

Unánime aún observaba a Sasha y esperaba a que me respondiese. No obstante, bajó la mirada y no dijo nada más. Hasta que me acerqué a los pies de la otra habitación.

— Aquí está…— dijo, sacando ambos de sus brazos por un costado de la puerta. Mostrando mi ahora encogida y descolorida y manchada prenda. Posible producto de intento de limpiado con detergente en cloro y claramente, mal secado—. ¡Lo siento! — lloriqueó.

Resoplé, rendida ante aquello. Acercándome a la castaña y abrazando a la misma.

— Está bien… No me enojaré contigo — reconforto, resignada —. Puedo usar otra cosa. Pero para la otra, avísame.

— Estabas dormida… No quería molestarte — manifiesta, apartándome un poco y entregándome los leggins, los cuales miré con decepción. Era la última prenda deportiva así que me quedaba, pues muchas de las otras me vi forzada desecharlas, por diversas razones.

Tiré los pantalones por algún lado de la habitación, dejándome caer entonces sobre la cama de Krista. Vencida.

Para cuando lleguen, no estaré lista y tendré que quedarme.

Podría usar un pantalón normal, pero no sería para nada cómodo. O podría pedir ropa prestada a alguien, pero encontrar algo que se adapte a mi talla es difícil y no me es agradable compartir ropa con otra gente…

Debería hacer dieta.

— Mikasa — llamó Braus, acercándose a mí después de un rato de silencio—. Como no hago ejercicio, no acostumbro a ese tipo de ropa — comenta Sasha, vacilante—, ¡pero mira lo que encontré! — alegó, animada.

Tomé asiento y tuve un pequeño sobresalto habiéndome hallado con la tela de la prenda casi en mi rostro, la cual tomé para examinar.

— ¿No es… muy corto?— cuestiono, revisando el short. Divisando a Sasha ladear su rostro y encogerse de hombros.

En el instante, escuchando a alguien golpeando y llamando a la puerta acorde comparto mirada con Sasha, y busco alguna salida al asunto.

— Me parece que es de Historia… — comentó Sasha, siendo interrumpida por el ahora insistente golpeteo. A lo cual, rápidamente me levanté y me dirigí hacia mi cama para tomar mi mochila, y fui a atender a la entrada, ya lista para salir.

— Nos vemos más tarde— me despedí de Sasha y crucé el marco de la puerta. Al hacerlo, hallándome ya de frente con la pequeña figura de un hombre dándome la espalda—. Levi — nombré, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

El aludido giró sobre sus talones y se dio la media vuelta, encarándome con fastidio. Lo cual cambió apenas segundos después.

— Ya iba a irme, mocosa — comentó Levi, chasqueando su lengua.

— Hubo un percance — le hago saber, evitando meterme en detalles y examinando hacia los lados del pasillo. Cayendo en cuenta de la ausencia de la otra pareja —. ¿Dónde están Hanji y Moblit? — inquiero.

— La _Cuatro Ojos_ se quedó dormida — replicó, hastiado —, pidió que viniera por ti mientras ella estaba lista. Pero resultó lo mismo — soltó Levi, con fallido desdén.

Me volví hacia él, notando que su mirada se encontraba posada sobre mí instantes antes de que le atrapara y la retirase.

Ambos caminamos juntos hacia el pabellón de las habitaciones en que se encuentra Hanji en casi total silencio, hasta finalmente haber llegado a la residencia de ésta y haber tenido que esperarle fuera junto a Berner mientras éste nos hacía saber algunas cosas.

— ¡ _Estoy_ _lista_! — canturreó Zoe, saliendo vigorosa y sin previo aviso de la habitación, logrando sobresaltarnos.

— _Cuatro_ _Ojos_ de m… — masculló Levi, maldiciéndole por lo bajo a la castaña mientras intentaba mantener el control.

— Cuida más tu lenguaje, enanín. ¿Qué te dijo Kenny al respecto? — soltó Hanji, palpando divertida la cabeza del azabache conforme éste le repelía.

— Andando, que no tengo tanta paciencia para tus estúpidos juegos infantiles —replicó el Ackerman, evidentemente fastidiado y adelantándose a caminar por enfrente de nosotros.

Hanji se mostró conmovida, y se encogió de hombros resignándose a la conducta del mayor e indicando que le siguiésemos. A decir verdad, se veía bastante animada por la salida como para que la conducta del Ackerman le afectase, aunque por otro lado, sospecho ya está acostumbrada a ello.

Mostrando aún su entusiasmo, durante el pequeño trayecto que tomamos fue contándonos muchas cosas interesantes, como acerca de los programas de cuidado ambiental y temas relacionados a ello.

Y por lo que comentaba, este parecía ser uno de los viajes o paseos dentro de su proyecto y Levi había accedido a ayudarle. Cosa que le alegraba de cierta manera.

Hanji saltó y jugueteó mucho durante ese rato, tanto que dudábamos que estuviese dentro de sus cabales o de que no hubiese tomado alguna bebida energética. Llegando al punto en que Zoe se paró sobre ambos de sus brazos y anduvo así durante un par de metros. Dando un par de volteretas y saltando al volver sobre sus dos piernas, alegando haber ganado mientras le alcanzábamos.

Pronto llegamos al auto de Berner en el espacio del estacionamiento y subimos al vehículo, el susodicho obviamente como conductor y Zoe como su co-piloto. Mientras que Levi y yo nos pasamos a la parte trasera, cada uno de su lado de la ventana y siendo separados por apenas un asiento.

Nos colocamos los cinturones de seguridad conforme Berner preparaba ya todo para marcharnos, unánime también la castaña retiraba sus gafas y la cambiaba por un par de lentes de contacto para luego asegurarse.

Al alcanzar a verme de reojo, percatándose un poco mejor de mí.

— Lindas piernas, Mikasa — elogió Hanji, guiñándome un ojo y riendo por lo bajo.

Me hizo sentir avergonzada, y por inercia, llevé mis manos hacia mis piernas en un inútil intento por cubrirlas. Me siento incómoda vistiendo de ésta manera, pero era lo que tenía disponible. Aunque me reconforta un poco el que Zoe vista de manera similar.

Compartí mirada con Levi por ínfimos segundos y desvié la vista, volviendo entonces hacia mis piernas.

Me gustaría hablar con él, pero ahora mismo no encuentro de qué podría hacerlo.

Aunque tampoco sería tan sencillo, debido a que Hanji encendió la radio y subió todo el volumen de la misma, no dejando de cantar y hacer ruido por un largo rato. Al menos hasta que su voz se cansó.

El azabache se permitió suspirar de alivio cuando aquello ocurrió, haciéndome dudar el que quisiese más ruido por el momento.

— ¡Llegamos! — anunció Hanji, seguido de aquello y bajando al instante del auto. No dándole demasiada paz al mayor.

Le estuve por imitar al querer bajar del auto, si no fuese porque mi puerta daba a la carretera y los autos seguían pasando veloces. Razón por la cual me deslicé sobre los asientos de piel y me aproximé hacia la puerta de Levi.

Estando por bajar, apoyándome contra el margen de la puerta y en la orilla de la banqueta hallándome con agua obstaculizando al concreto. Advirtiendo entonces frente a mí a Levi, quien extendía su mano hacía mí ofreciéndome ayuda, a la cual accedí sin vacilar demasiado.

Me jaló de manera en que se facilitó la propulsión, no obstante, por accidente nuestros torsos alcanzaron a golpearse y provocaron una regresión. En el instante, volviéndome hacia él y siendo tomada con fuerza por el azabache de la cintura para evitar que me fuese hacia atrás.

El Ackerman me dejó de lado, cuidando a distancia de mí y estirándose hacia el auto para cerrar la puerta. No obstante, fue alertado por un fuerte chillido de emoción por parte de Hanji y soltó de mí, apartándose y adelantándose.

Alcancé a Hanji dentro de poco y me coloqué a su lado, algo exaltada mientras bajábamos a lo largo de la calle para dirigirnos hasta el sitio correspondiente.

— ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? — inquiere Zoe, susurrando —, he notado que has estado así desde hace rato.

— No es nada…— solté, girándome hacia mis espaldas de soslayo y vislumbrando al Ackerman detrás, ensimismado.

Lo he visto raro últimamente, y de alguna manera me preocupa su actitud.

Tras haber arreglado todo, finalmente nos entregaron unas tarjetas electrónicas que utilizamos para introducir en las ranuras correspondientes en la máquina, para poder así tomar las bicicletas que se nos asignarían tras ser soltadas por los imanes de la misma.

Tengo entendido que también hay un sistema similar a éste dentro del campus, pero son muy limitados dentro del mismo.

Cada uno tomó su bicicleta y la probó en las cercanías, para luego elegir el rumbo respectivo que tomaríamos a un par de calles a la redonda.

Me posicioné sobre el asiento, manteniéndome de pie y acomodando mi corto short para evitar mostrar demás, arreglando además la posición de mi mochila sobre mi espalda y dando una última prueba a los pedales. Que por cierto, desacostumbré a usar desde que puedo recordar.

Bajé mis mangas hasta tomarlas entre mis dedos y que pudiese usarlas como fundas, esto por la presión que ejercía en las agarraderas contra las palmas de mis manos y las cuales, comenzaban a dejarme marcas al tacto.

Razones por las cuales fui deteniéndome por metros, un tanto temblorosa.

— ¿Segura de que sabes usarla, mocosa? — interrumpió la áspera y masculina voz del Ackerman, aproximándose hacia mí.

— Sí…— aseguré, avanzando algunos cuantos centímetros.

Otra de las cosas que comenzó a darme molestias en el momento y que no me eran de más ayuda, fue cuando la zona interior de mis muslos empezó a sudar y a rozar contra el cuero del asiento, provocándome repugno.

— Sólo necesito acostumbrarme un poco— comento, apartando mis glúteos del asiento y timando impulso.

Levi suspiró, balanceándose a mi lado en su bicicleta y siguiéndome con tranquilidad. Los otros dos nos habían dejado aparte y que me quedara sola batallando no era una opción, he de suponer. Pues además, Moblit va como loco detrás de la ahora eufórica de Zoe, cuidando de la misma.

— Listo — dije, habiéndole encontrado forma. Y comenzamos a andar a un ritmo considerable, permitiéndonos conversar mientras alcanzábamos a los otros dos y nos adelantábamos a éstos.

— _Kgh_ …— me quejé, tras haber rebotado al subir nuevamente a la banqueta. Y a su vez, sintiendo el frío viento golpear mis piernas y haciéndome tiritar.

— ¡ _Cuidadoo_!—advirtió Hanji, animada y divertida.

Levi y yo le abrimos paso a Zoe, quien a gran velocidad se escabulló entre nosotros y siguió bajando la pendiente, con Berner yendo detrás de ella e intentando detenerle. Ambos derrapando y doblando al final de la calle hacia la otra.

Me permití detenerme por un momento, y torcí mi brazo hacia mis espaldas, logrando asir mi botella de agua del bolsillo de mi mochila y bebiendo de ésta para poder continuar. Regresando la misma, divisando el cómo Levi se mantiene absorto.

No obstante, tras escuchar un estruendo volvió en sí, y ambos nos dirigimos al lugar de donde provino ya especulando a qué se debía.

Cuesta abajo al dar vuelta a la calle, divisando a Hanji sobre el suelo aferrándose a su rodilla. Mientras Moblit se acercaba a auxiliarle.

— Estúpida Cuatro Ojos—masculló Levi, acelerando.

Dejamos los transportes de lado y nos aproximamos hacia ambos.

— ¡Suéltame! Estoy bien…— refuta Hanji, empujando a Moblit de ella—. Sólo es un raspón — alega, revelando su rodilla y descubriendo el que de ésta escurre sangre, dejando un largo sendero de la misma por su pierna.

La herida no se ve muy profunda, mas sí dolorosa.

— ¿A eso le llamas simple raspón? — espeta Levi.

— ¡Sí! — respondió Zoe, a la defensiva—, miren. Puedo caminar — se levantó de golpe, tratando de andar sin mucha preocupación. Empero, pude alcanzar a percibir las ligeras arcadas de su pierna al caminar.

Y a mi lado, Moblit suspiró con evidente pesadez ya rendido, indicando que le siguiésemos. Por lo cual volvimos a tomar nuestras bicicletas y continuamos avanzando.

No obstante, a pesar de la declaración anterior de la castaña, metros más adelante la misma se detuvo, intentando ocultar sus quejidos. Pero no lo logró.

— Deberíamos descansar... — propone Hanji, sonriendo dolorosamente y dirigiéndose hacia el área de descanso al lado de la zona de juegos para niños.

Estando por bajarme de la bicicleta, mi short se atacó con el asiento de la misma. Y por forcejear, comencé a balancearme hacia mis lados, deteniéndome varias veces a mantener el equilibrio pero siguiendo atascada de alguna manera.

— Levi — le llamé, titubeante. Tratando de estabilizarme de nueva cuenta y extendiéndome hacia él.

No me nace pedirle realmente ayuda, pero hay demasiada gente cerca y es casi imposible poder mantenerme sola de esta manera.

El azabache se acercó a sostener de los latones, mientras que yo traté de desatorarme, batallando todavía por como estorbaba mi mochila y apoyando mi mano contra el hombro de Levi. Éste sintiéndose ya fastidiado ante la espera, de un momento a otro sosteniendo parte de mi cintura y cadera y paseando su otra mano a mi muslo izquierdo.

— _Hey_ — me quejé, removiéndome con molestia e incomodidad.

— Deja de moverte — ordenó el Ackerman, monótono y áspero. Sintiendo yo su fría piel rozándome, alzando la pierna tomada por encima del metal y apreciando entonces la tela soltarse—. Ya está… ¿ves, mocosa?

Quise comprobar, y con ello, llevándome la sorpresa de que aún mantenía su mano sobre mi pierna y tranquilo me miraba a los ojos fijamente.

— Levi… tu mano— hice el comentario, incómoda. Notando la expresión de sobresalto del azabache conforme retiraba ésta al instante, chasqueando su lengua.

— _Tch_ …— gruñó, volviendo su vista al suelo, mascullando y lamentándose entre apenas susceptibles bisbiseos.

— Vayamos con Hanji— le propongo, evitando crear más incomodidad en el ambiente y bajando de mi asiento ahora sin problema.

Levi me siguió, manteniendo cierta distancia.

Habiéndome acercado hacia donde el otro par, sorprendiéndome al ver a Hanji pasear por los juegos infantiles — no con tanta facilidad debido a su altura—, colgándose del pasamanos pero yendo más allá de la mitad, siendo tomada en brazos por el rubio a quien abrazó y besó en la mejilla.

— ¿Están saliendo, o son pareja… o? — consulto con el azabache.

— Ya lleva tiempo de melosa con Berner — hace mención el Ackerman, impasible—. Pero no ha dicho nada en concreto al respecto — finalizó, tomando asiento en una de las bancas. Cosa que imité, colocándome a su lado.

Ambos observamos a los otros dos, en busca de evidentes respuestas que pudiesen dársenos. Notando la despreocupación de Zoe.

— Pero si es con Moblit… Es aceptable — apoya Levi, prosiguiendo con su habla—. Hanji tendría a alguien que pudiese protegerla siempre y que pudiese hacerla feliz — comenta, sereno y reflexivo—. Pienso que, estará mejor así a como lo fue con Erwin— soltó, borroso ante sus pensamientos y frunciendo su entrecejo.

Los minutos pasaron en silencio, así conforme me permitía admirad la serenidad, y las finas y cinceladas facciones del rostro del azabache detenidamente. Sus gruesos y mórbidos labios, ávida de tratarlos una vez más. Absorta ante ello.

Empero, pronto no me fue más tiempo posible.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? — escupió Levi, abruptamente y sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— Has estado muy serio— le comento.

Podría sonar irónico siendo que viene de Levi, pero, aunque pudiese ser normal para otros, al menos entre él y yo no lo es. O por lo menos para mí ya no lo es desde hace un tiempo, cuando la relación entre nosotros resultó estar haciéndose más estrecha.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí…— resopló, hastío.

Comprendo que esté así, he estado insistiéndole demasiado. Pero hay algo que no me deja del todo tranquila, pues el " _aura"_ que suele emanar, ahora me es extraño. Pues últimamente se ha llegado a sentir bastante tensión con tan solo estar a su lado.

« _Levi ha estado pasando problemas»_ recuerdo.

Aunque las veces que le he ofrecido ayudarle o he insinuado al respecto, se ha negado o me ha refutado siquiera necesitarlo. Lo cual me hace preguntarme si es que habrá algo más que le tenga así.

Pero también sé, que no será sencillo que acepte la ayuda de alguien más. No a todos les gusta hacerlo.

Terminamos el paseo justo en el punto en que habíamos partido y decidimos visitar algunos otros lugares en la ciudad tras acabar con ello, y permitiéndome de alguna manera finalmente lograr una buena y tranquila charla con Levi de manera en que éste parecía estar más relajado.

Durante el camino de regreso, sintiendo la calidez de estar junto a él. Descansando mi cabeza sobre su pierna estando recostada a lo largo de los asientos y siendo cubierta por su sudadera mientras suelo soltar repentinos estornudos.

Por otro lado, apreciando el que el azabache parece acariciar mi cabello con sutileza. Mas no molestándome en lo absoluto.

Creo que justo ahora lo único que quiero es que Levi pueda confiar en mí, de manera en que ambos podamos contarnos las cosas el uno al otro y saber el cómo nos sentimos sin tener miedo a ello.

De otra manera, no veo el cómo sincerarme ante él.

* * *

 _A lot of Rivamika, supongo 7u7. What you think 'bout that? What you think 'bout that? 7u7 —el inglish andeishon fuerte. Ando demasiado metida en Tumblr últimamente, JAJAJAJA. Y la referencia... Te la dedico a ti, Karlin ;v—._

 _«¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?». Mikasa be like: Sí, mi mirada, guapo. JJAJAJJA._

 _De esto último, borré un trozo. La verdad es que no quedaba bien del todo a mi parecer. Perooo, lo edité y lo cambié al capítulo diecisiete. Así que tendrán que esperarse para poder leer ese pequeño pero lindo párrafo._

 _Como siempre, la verdad es que los capítulos nunca quedan como me los imagino... No me desagradó del todo el resultado como en otros capítulos, sólo que me lo imaginaba un poco más largo e "interactivo" —entre los personajes—._

 _De este capítulo se me fue escribir notas, aunque creo que no hay mucho de qué aclarar. Sólo me queda... ¿Qué piensan sobre la prueba de ADN y la Hanji melosa?_

 _Pero bueno, hasta luego, Meine Leser. Porque si no, no acabo lo demás —capítulos y un montón de dibujos—. Carpe Diem._

* * *

 _ **Logan:**_ _Un cóctel, JAJAJA. concuerdo con que Ymir es adorable xd. ¡Yeey! Gracias, gracias... Tampoco es para tanto, JAJA. Creo que se me facilita más narrar con los personajes con este tipo de personalidades —Jean es otro, por ejemplo—._

 _Traición, es la fama marleyana, ahre. Pero Zeke sigue siendo buen hermano xd. Y faltan. Por el lado de Grisha, sí tiene sus sospechas, es evidente. Aún falta de que Eren se libre xD. Y sobre Reiner, está difícil la cosa :v._

 _Las peleas a la mexicana nunca fallan, no dudes de que algún día lo haga. Son la vieja confiable, JAJAJA._

 _¡Ohh! Qué bueno que te haya gustado y te haya hecho reír un rato. Me alegra saberlo, ciertamente me daba algo de inseguridad el que no fuese así :c._

 _Pero bueno, ¡nos leemos!_

 _PD: ¡mucha razón! Y la del comedor también fue genial, cuando el otro se anda atragantando, JAJAJAJ._

 ** _Karlin-Zeldi:_** _Tiempo sin leerteee... ah. En cuanto a lo primero de Annie y Reiner —bueno, de Reiner xd—, cuando mencionaste lo de grandote y bebé lo primero que pensé fue en Cry Baby de Melanie y uno de los episodios de 1000 Maneras de Morir sobre el adulto que se queda atascado en la mega cuna xD —Reiner sería el protagonista del programa. Tantas veces que pudo morir en el manga lo confirman—._

 _Cochinadas de las buenas, JAJAJAJA 7u7. Jean se merece una buena yegua, tienes razón... Aunque si hubiese sido de algo de Mika y Levi, hubiese sido muerte segura... Ahre, quizá tampoco tanto._

 _Fue rápido, pero lo del libro fue bonito a su manera. Vieras que es una de las escenas que más me imagino y espero dibujar alguna vez._

 _¡Y hay más de donde vino eso! —siento esta respuesta como_ _déjà_ _vu :v (?)—. Me gusta cómo piensas 7u7r —es una de mis crack ships... jsjsjs 7u7—._

 _Hablando de chinas y chinos... Hay algo interesante que he de comentar, y es que ya lo he dicho antes: esto iba a estar ambientado en high school. Dentro de esta versión, iba a haber un club de baile. Mikasa iba a estar en él... e iba a bailar un poco de kpop xD —incluso Levi iba a bailar alguna vez con ella, no recuerdo ni por qué—. Pero como la versión cambió, eso también se fue. Por otro lado, justo me tocó en la lista de reproducción escuchar el remix de MIC Drop. No me gustan los remix, pero este me encantó z3. No sé ni por qué hablo de esto ahora, p_ _ero me recordó a ti xD._

 _Sobre Ymir, Eren y Reiner, creo que es de lo que más me ha gustado escribir hasta el momento —claro, agregando lo del EreAnnie en la fiesta 7u7—._

 _Muchas graciaaas, ¡nos leemos!_

 ** _Love Stories On My Mind:_** _Ouch, cuando pasa es horrible :c. Ya me ha pasado y encima me es muy difícil escribir rws. Casi lloro de coraje —una de esas me tocó contigo. Y perdí mi teoría, alv :'v—. Por eso ahora las escribo en las notas del cel y ya después lo pego en FF, así no me arriesgo xd. Zeke desde siempre ha sido un chismoso, ahre (?) JAJAJA. Y bueno, aún le queda participación por delante. Jajaj, cosas típicas de hermanos (?) xD._

 _Me alegra saberlo c':_

 _Pero b_ _ueno... Que descanses. ¡Nos leemos!_


	16. CAPÍTULO XVI: Daz

_¡Primero que nada! Una disculpa por no haber actualizado ayer. Pero me ocupé. Y encima, últimamente se me ha hecho la mala costumbre de revisar el capítulo hasta que lo voy a publicar. Además de que es largo, estuve editando varios párrafos, entre otras cosas y no terminé. No era lo que esperaba, pero estoy satisfecha —muy poco—. Hay escenas que me imagino y ya tengo cómo será todo, pero a la hora de escribirlas, cambia o queda diferente a lo que quería que fuera. Se me dificulta pasmar algunas cosas. Así que, mis disculpas si les parece un tanto raro el capítulo en cuanto a acontecimientos. Traté de arreglarlo, por eso la tardanza (?)._

 _Dejando eso. Miércoles. Ya salió el trailer de la OVA de Annie y el capítulo 100 del manga. Estoy impactada a más no poder. Ya vi los RAW, apenas voy a leerlo en español. Pero ¡carajo! Estoy preocupada por varias cosas que sucedieron. No comentaré más, para evitarles spoiler. Sin embargo, tengo algunas expectativas en cuanto a algunas teorías, como la fusión y su relación con Annie..._

 _Igual espero no tardarme con el capítulo 17. Ya digo que será el más largo hasta ahora, es de cinco mil quinientas palabras_ _—y poco más_ _—_ _, cuando el promedio por capítulo es entre tres mil quinientas y cuatro mil doscientas. Encima, hoy me acaban de avisar que se adelantaron los exámenes y empezarán mañana. Estaré toda la semana presentándolos y comenzarán las evaluaciones..._

 _Además, quiero editar los capítulos anteriores en cuanto ortografía y otros detalles. Son mínimos, pero también quiero mover algunas cosas de mis notas de autor._

 _En fin, disfruten el capítulo._

 _ **N/A [21-MAY]:** el siguiente capítulo [16] está en proceso de edición y corrección antes de volver del hiatus; los anteriores a éste ya han sido modificados [1-15, ademas del 17] —, con ello cambiando, quitando y agregando algunos que otros detalles._

 _Pero de igual manera recomiendo esperar a leer el siguiente capítulo ya estando editado. Si quieren seguir así, sólo advierto, puede contener diversos errores ortográficos, narrativa no muy buena, ligero OoC, incoherencias y/o huecos de historia que se han estado y estarán arreglando como con los capítulos anteriores. Aproximadamente tardo de una a dos semanas y media en hacer la edición —capítulos más largos me pueden tomar incluso más del mes. Así que, por mi parte, una disculpa de antemano—, para que se den una idea. Gracias por su atención._

* * *

 _CAPÍTULO XVI: Daz_

* * *

 **Hanji**

A pesar de la adolorida mirada del azabache, pudo mantenerse cuerdo ante la situación. El hecho de que Mikasa se ha vuelto alguien de importancia para él, aunque no sea muy evidente, le provoca pánico. Lo conozco, su lenguaje corporal. Algo le preocupa en cuanto a la Ackerman.

Empero, parece ser que a la larga ésta lo tranquilizó durante su estadía. La forma en cómo se han tratado, cualquiera pensaría que son pareja. Una que inconscientemente, es divertida; de repente, uno molesto con el otro, asemejándose las primeras veces en que solían interactuar.

Llegamos a comer. Estando en el lugar, Levi llegando a reprocharle a Mikasa por las manchas de comida en su rostro, restregando estas con alguna servilleta. Mientras la menor trataba de apartarle. O cosas por el estilo. Ambos demasiado obstinados, pero lindos.

Aunque, hay algo que me deja pensando. Quizá tenga la respuesta. Pero solo tiene un cincuenta por ciento de ser la acertada.

El tiempo que pasé apartada de Levi, me hace sentir que ya no lo conozco igual que antes. Claro que recuerdo cosas, muchas. Pero su forma de pensar, pudo haber cambiado. Su perspectiva de las cosas. Al igual como sucedió conmigo.

Debería consultarlo con él, pero por cómo es la situación en ese caso, sé que evitará responderme. Me ha contado cosas, pero se ha vuelto más cerrado conmigo. Dudo que quiera hablarlo.

Dada terminada nuestra salida, Levi acompañó a la Ackerman a su habitación, como compañía. Ambos, sorprendentemente, bastante conversadores. Me es raro escucharlos hablar tanto, pero me alegra que se entiendan entre ellos.

Por ocurrencia mía, le pedí a Moblit que se quedara conmigo un rato en mi habitación, llevándome a esta en sus brazos. La herida en mi rodilla no es grave, pero ciertamente molesta.

Me removí, aferrando el brazo de Moblit a mí. Apoyándome en su cuerpo mientras me abraza, intentando conciliar sueño. Está nervioso, inquieto.

Ante ello, y no poder dormir, tomé su mano con fuerza, mirando sobre mis hombros fijamente a Berner. Quien desvía la mirada, apenado—. Moblit, sobre lo que hablamos la otra vez…—indago. Mientras el rubio encoge sus hombros y mantiene su brazo alzado, tomando la parte trasera de su cabeza—. ¿Era verdad?

—Sí… No… No lo sé…—titubea—, estaba un poco tomado... Estaba delirando.

— ¿Seguro?—inquiero.

—Discúlpeme…

—Háblame de tú, Moblit. Confiamos el uno en el otro, ¿no?—consulto. Recibiendo como respuesta la afirmación de Berner—. Y no hay ningún problema… Yo, en verdad lo estaba pensando—confieso.

—Entonces…—comienza, tratando de disimular su curiosidad. A lo que sonreí, aproximándome a su rostro, acariciando este, depositando un tenue beso en sus labios. Ambos guardando silencio tras ello.

* * *

 **Ymir**

Las cosas fueron tranquilas. Ocasionalmente —muy, pero muy pocas veces—, logré algo entre Bertholdt y Annie —más normal a lo que ocurrió la vez anterior, por supuesto—. Leonhart no comentó nada de aquello, quizá por el hecho de los Galliard. Pero Hoover en verdad agradeció mi ayuda.

Por su parte, él también me apoyó. En los entrenamientos, no me he metido en problemas aún, gracias a que ha sido discreto —no he levantado sospecha, ya que además uso un uniforme prestado—. Incluso logré destacar en oportunidades debido a mi desempeño —algunas veces, Hoover auxiliando en ello—, llegando a opacar a Braun contables ocasiones.

Aunque me pregunto: si son estúpidos o se hacen. O igual y ya saben de mí, pero esperan ver hasta dónde llego. Es una de mis posibilidades.

Acomodé mi uniforme, y acto secundo, enfundé mis manos en el bolsillo especial. Tratando de calentarlas. Ya estamos a nada de entrar en invierno.

La nieve ha comenzado a esparcirse. Hace pocos días, y no ha sido mucha. Simples copos y ligeras capas, las cuales no pasan del día en que caen. Aunque más en el norte, las nevadas y ventiscas heladas han sido notables. No tarda en correr acá, donde ya empieza a sentirse la brisa.

Por otro lado, conocí a los otros medios hermanos de Historia. De éstos, Florian llegándome a sorprender. Es idéntica a Frieda. Sólo en cuanto a apariencia, ya que no es arrogante ni quisquillosa como la mayor. Aunque es directa a la hora de hablar, lo que me agradó, entre otras cosas. Si no fuera por ser la imagen menor de Frieda, la invitaría a _participar_ conmigo.

— ¡ _Bertholdt_!—saludo, bajándole con uno de mis brazos hasta mi altura. Revolviendo su cabello con mi otra mano.

—Y-Ymir—le tomé por sorpresa, pero aún así respondió, con una leve sonrisa.

Después de la convivencia por la que hemos tenido que pasar. Logramos llevarnos mucho mejor. Recuerdo que en la elemental no me caía muy bien, por el hecho de que siempre se la pasaba pegado a Reiner. Ambos unos enclenques. Pequeños mariquitas que parecían novios.

Aunque en los últimos años de preparatoria, cambiando la idea que tenía sobre él. Sinceramente, había llegado a creer que Bertholdt era gay. Pero demostró todo lo contrario. Cuando comenzó a notarse más su atracción a la narizona.

Pero ahora, sin duda me cae bien. Es el amigo en el que puedo confiar para mis tonterías, y con quien puedo hablar de lo mío sin problema. Algo que a veces, no puedo hablar con Historia o Ilse por ciertas razones. Pero en fin, Bertholdt es un buen amigo.

— ¿Listo?—inquiero. Hoy será el tercer partido, y después de tanto entrenamiento. Espero que resulte algo bueno. Bertholdt asintió, irguiéndose nuevamente. Me coloqué mi casco, mientras nos acercábamos al campo.

Echando un vistazo al área de descanso, encontrando en ella a las porristas, pero sólo encontrando a una de dos rubias de interés. Historia saluda y sonríe a todos, animando el ambiente con sus pompones bajo la luz de los faros a los costados de la cancha—. ¿Y Annie?—consulté, al no divisarla.

Hoover se encogió de hombros, prestando atención a la sección mencionada—. Quizá en vestidores—comentó.

Pero nunca apareció en el partido. Aunque Bertholdt tampoco le tomó mucha importancia.

 **Reiner**

Todos gritan, contentos. La universidad dando porras tras el triunfo. Enalteciendo _«Paradis Demons»_ a lo largo de las gradas y alrededores. Alzando grandes carteles con el nombre de nuestro equipo en ellos, camisas, entre otras cosas. Mientras nuestros rivales se retiran del campus. Nuestros jugadores corriendo por todas partes. Ninguno sintiendo el frío presente después de la exhausta y sudorosa competencia.

— ¡Tres triunfos seguidos!—celebra Connie—. Si seguimos así podremos llegar a las finales—comenta, emocionado.

—Eso si no tenemos problemas con Shadis—intervino Bodt—. Aún no saben quiénes fueron exactamente los involucrados en lo de las bromas.

—Pero lo más posible es que no se volverá a repetir. El coach tiene asustados a todos con el asunto—respondí, estirando mi espalda y brazos—, ya hay que olvidar eso. ¡Hay que celebrar!—animé, obteniendo la recepción de los demás, alegres.

Después de estar entre risas y abrazos, salí el grupo, volviéndome entonces, hacia Eren tras notarlo; se encuentra en el banco, abstraído, desolado. Pensar que, hace unos meses parecía entusiasta, verlo ahora así, es triste.

Quise invitarle a acercarse, pero me vi interrumpido—. Miren— señaló uno—, en verdad son buenos—comentó, llamando mi atención.

Nos giramos, todos notando al otro lado de la yarda a otros dos. De los cuales, uno de ellos es Bertholdt. Ambos al parecer practicando. En cierta manera, las técnicas del otro siéndome familiares.

 _¿Dónde las he visto?_

Después de mirar un poco, levantando mis sospechas cuando el más bajo tiró a Hoover, y tomó asiento en éste, el cual parece estar dócil ante quien se encuentra sobre él.

—Daz estuvo genial en el partido— declaró Springer, fascinado. No dando importancia del escenario—. Parece que ya tienes buena competencia…—insinuó, golpeándome con el codo—. No sería sorpresa de que también esté detrás del puesto de mariscal… ¿Reiner?

Avancé, en dirección a Bertholdt y _Daz,_ con varios detrás de mí—. ¡Eso, defiende a tu hombre!—exclamó Connie, burlón—. ¡Digo, nombre!—corrigió a los segundos, al ver que no fue de gracia su primera broma.

Me detuve, observándoles. Entonces éstos dejando de forcejear entre ellos en cuanto Bertholdt me distinguió. _Daz_ alzando la mirada hacia mí. Notando que utiliza protector polarizado.

— ¿Qué está pasando?—inquiere Marco.

—Quítate el casco—ordené, mirando fijamente a la persona frente a mí. Ésta no respondiendo nada, inmóvil. Connie estando por intervenir, no lográndolo—. Quítate-el-casco—repetí, dogmático.

Por un momento, compartió mirada con Bertholdt, y después de ello, sus manos se deslizaron a la correa del yelmo. Deshaciendo el ajuste, sacándose la protección. Dándose a conocer.

— ¡¿Ymir es Daz?!—aquilató Connie, asombrado—. ¡Esto es genial!—exclamó, agitándome. Y de igual manera, el resto le siguió. Mientras Langnar y yo guardamos silencio, vigilándonos. Igual, volviéndome a Bertholdt. Lo sabía, él lo sabía.

Otros compañeros se acercaron, y parecieron contentos. Todos ellos celebrando. Desconcertándonos tanto a la pecosa como a mí—. ¡Ymir debería venir con nosotros!—invitan, acercándose a esta. Algunos cuestionándola, pero no quejándose. Confabulando entre ellos.

— ¿Qué opinas, Reiner?—consultan. Al no recibir respuesta, ellos sencillamente encogiéndose de hombros. Lo demás casi inaudible—. ¡Fiesta en casa de Reiner! —como había quedado en plan. El ambiente volviéndose borroso, imponiéndome a retroceder, pasmado. Encaminándome al parqueadero.

Al subir en el auto, cerrando la puerta con brusquedad. Atándome el cinturón y arrancando en el instante, frustrado. Provocándome a golpear el volante varias veces. La sofocación obligándome a quitarme el equipo de protección. Quedándome sin camisa durante un rato. Para después tomar una detrás del asiento.

—Ymir… —torcí mi mandíbula, ingiriendo mi ácida saliva. Chasqueando mi lengua, con desdén. Gruñendo. Torciendo el volante lo más posible, tornando la calle, derrapando. No entiendo cómo no me di cuenta antes. Quizá no le presté mucha atención. Pero ¿Ymir?

Es ilógico. Estúpido. Sigo sin comprenderlo. Que haya llegado a mi nivel, que haya estado en el equipo. No tiene sentido. El coach debió notarlo. Todos. Pero al parecer nadie lo hizo. ¿Es esto una broma de mal gusto? Nadie parecía en desacuerdo. ¿O fueron solo alucinaciones mías?

No. Fue real. Pero se siente como si no lo fuera. Como aquellos sueños que tienes, de los que no sabes si fueron en verdad sueños, o algún recuerdo. Pero qué más da. Qué importa si Ymir está en el equipo o no. No importa. No entiendo por qué me molesto.

Sólo necesito relajarme un poco. Es todo lo que necesito. Un poco de lo de siempre… Y en poco estaré mejor. Sí… Sólo eso.

Al llegar. Me estacioné fuera de la cochera, y bajé rápidamente, con algunas de mis cosas. Mientras Bertholdt y Annie no están en casa, puedo usar ese tiempo para ingerir una buena dosis y prepararme para la fiesta.

Saqué mi llave, ansioso. Abriendo la puerta en un movimiento brusco, cerrando esta de golpe. Dirigiéndome a la sala de televisión en dirección al sótano.

Dejando mi mochila caer sobre el sillón, pero advirtiendo entonces, la puerta del jardín entreabierta. Permitiendo escabullirse por ésta un extraño olor, proveniente de fuera, acompañado del olor a bencina.

Rápidamente me acerqué a la puerta, terminando de abrir ésta. Asomando parte de mi cuerpo al exterior, divisando a Annie junto al asador. Dando espalda en mi dirección. A su lado, acercando unas bolsas. Las cuales pude reconocer.

—Annie… tú no…—musité, presenciando el humo salir por las rejillas. Echando un vistazo al interior, alcanzando a advertir la puerta al sótano abierta. Volviéndome al exterior nuevamente—. ¡Annie!—bramé, resbalándome sobre la superficie, tratando de alcanzarle—. ¡Annie!—alerté, notando su nerviosismo.

— ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!—quejé, llegando al pasto—. ¡¿Sabes lo que me costó todo eso?! ¡Annie!—ladré, por fin alcanzándole, terminando detrás de ella. Girándola bruscamente hacia mí. Tensando mi puño, alzando este sobre mi hombro. Respirando agresivamente. Tomando el rostro de Annie con mi otra mano. Mientras ella cierra sus ojos, con fuerza, sudando y temblando, nerviosa—. ¡Escúchame bien-!

— ¡Hazlo!—clamó, resollando—. ¡Hazlo, golpéame!—retó, exasperada—. Ahora que no está Bertholdt para detenerte… Golpéame…—pronunció, murmullando, débil. Con lágrimas comenzando a brotar de sus ojos, mojando sus pestañas; recorriendo sus mejillas—. Hazlo…—sollozó.

Se aferra a la mano que tengo sobre su quijada, esperando el azote. Temblando demasiado —. Annie…—me detuve, sintiendo impotencia al notarle así.

Nunca la había visto tan vulnerable. Desesperada. Bajo tanta presión. En el caso de estar dispuesta, ya se hubiera defendido. Pero no fue así. Lo que apoya lo que pienso. _Es mi culpa_.

No se supone que deba tratarla así. Yo prometí protegerla. Debo hacerlo. Pero en cambio, no lo he hecho—. Yo… lo siento. Perdóname—murmuro, tras caer en cuenta. Absorto—. Perdóname, perdóname—supliqué, abrazándola contra mi pecho, con fuerza. Negando con mi cabeza. Mientras ella gimotea, resollando en mi camisa. Aferrándose a ésta.

Estos últimos meses, las cosas han cambiado demasiado. Sobre todo para Annie. Ya no es la misma Annie fría que conocí. Su indiferencia. Personalidad firme imposible de doblegar. Difícil de asustar; ahora, sensible y fácil de alterar. No la reconozco.

 _Ni siquiera a mí._

— Lo lamento mucho, Annie… Yo … Por favor… perdóname—reitero. En mi cabeza, repitiendo una y otra vez palabras que no me dejan en paz desde hace tiempo. Entre ellas, recordando las mencionadas por Annie tras la fiesta. Dándole razón.

 _«No quiero decepcionarte, pero de alguna manera lo estoy haciendo.»_ recuerdo haber dicho al retrato.

Será que fue un error haber venido a _Paradis._ Pudimos haber esperado otro año para entrar a la universidad. « _Así ahora no estarían pasando todas estas mierdas_ ». Alejarnos de nuestras familias, nuestros amigos, quizá no fue inteligente.

Después de un rato, llamaron a la puerta, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación—. Hablaremos después—menciono, besando su frente y acariciando sus mejillas con ambas de mis manos, limpiando su rostro. Annie asintiendo, y escapando a refugiarse en su habitación, mientras yo voy a atender a quienes llegaban.

Respiré profundo antes de abrir la puerta. Tranquilizándome. Esbozando una sonrisa para disimular. Recibiendo a todos. Estos llegando ya con bebidas y comida, otros ya tomados. Algunos dirigiéndose al patio trasero, mientras que otros se dispersen en las diferentes zonas de la casa.

—Reiner, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué te fuiste así de repente?—pregunta Connie, acompañándome a la cocina.

—Fue… Quería llegar a casa antes que ustedes, para preparar un poco el lugar—excuso, sacando algunas bolsas de hielo del refrigerador, colocando estas sobre la barra. Entonces Springer asintiendo, convencido ante lo que dije—. ¿Eren no vino?—consulto.

—No…—responde, algo pausado. Pensativo—, creo que dijo que estaría ocupado—agregó, borroso—. ¿Sabes? Estaba raro en verdad—comentó Connie.

—Ya veo…—murmuré.

— ¡ _Peroo_!—voceó—. Jean vino. Ya se encuentra mejor—sonrió, alegre.

—Qué bien. Pero… ¿Cómo estuvo ese asunto? ¿Eren los encontró… ya sabes, en pleno acto?—susurro, haciendo ademán. Divisando a Jean a unos metros, siendo animado por algunos—. ¿O qué ocurrió?

—Algo así…—indagó, maniobrando sus brazos—. En realidad, llegó poco antes de ello. Pero Eren los encontró en la cama de Jean… y bueno, comenzaron a pelear… Y después llegamos Marco y yo a sacarlo de la habitación.

Terminé de sacar lo que necesitaba y volví a encararle—. Fue algo fuerte, ¿no?—me apoyé sobre la barra.

—Sí, se podría decir—encogió sus hombros, frunciendo sus labios. Hasta que se sobresaltó—. Oye—llamó, en tono de confidencialidad. E insté, esperando a que continuara—. ¿Sabes qué escuché?—sugirió, haciendo una señal, pidiéndome acercarme y lo hice—. El día de la salida al zoológico, estaba cerca de la señorita Zoe… y pude escuchar que—bajó su volumen—, Mikasa le bailó al capitán Levi…—susurró.

— ¿Es enserio?—dudo.

— ¡Sí! Incluso escuche que Mikasa estaba tiznada cuando pasó eso…—añadió.

— Pero, ¿pasó cuando estaba con Jean?—pregunto.

—No lo sé—confesó, un tanto confundido, pasando a reanimarse—. Pero además de eso. Durante los primeros días, cuando entramos; era normal que Eren y Jean se la pasaran hablando mal el uno del otro a sus espaldas. Entre eso recuerdo haber escuchado a Jean decir algo…—insinuó, nervioso.

— Dijo que, durante la preparatoria también salió con Mikasa, e incluso llegaron a tener sexo durante una fiesta. Ambos estaban tomados—reveló Connie—, según él, fue una de sus mejores noches. Habló sobre los gemidos y las voluptuosas caderas de Mikasa…—mencionó, pícaro, dando como consecuente, algunos otros detalles _interesantes_.

— Si lo hubieras visto… ¡estaba excitado cuando lo contó!—exclamó, murmurando. Riéndose—. Es por eso que creo que era verdad. Además de que, cuando volvió con ella, le molestaba el hecho de que se lo mencionaran. _Exigía_ que respetaran a Mikasa.

— Pero con lo que dijiste, no estaría para nada mal pasar una noche con ella…—bromeo.

—No quieras pasar por lo de Jean, _eh_ —comentó, irónico.

Resoplé, negando—. Andando—digo, cargando conmigo el par de bolsas frías.

Salimos al jardín. Los presentes gritando emocionados, festejando con música a todo volumen. Algunos saludándome y ayudándome con las cosas a llevarlas hacia la mesa de madera, y acercando algunas sillas. A los costados de la mesa, colocando algunas hieleras.

— ¿Qué es esto?—inquirió Floch, al abrir el asador. Con sus dedos probando la textura del polvo. A lo que rápidamente me acerqué y alejé la parilla.

—Olvidé limpiarla, ya vuelvo— evadí, farfullando. Yéndome al otro extremo del patio a buscar la manguera.

Tras empujar algunas cosas jalé el cable verde y abrí el paso de corriente. Manteniendo el gatillo del aspersor a la máxima presión. Con esta, limpiando lo mejor posible el contenedor de metal donde quedaron los restos que dejó la incineración de Annie. Terminado esto, volviendo a donde estaba anteriormente. Dejando que lo utilizaran.

Mientras volvía a los cimientos, tuve que evitar varias veces el que el balón que volaban no me golpeara.

— _Sip,_ todo gracias a este grandulón—escuché decir, girándome a verle. Ymir conversa con un grupo de chicos, con su brazo sosteniendo a Bertholdt a su altura, estrujando la mejilla de este con fervor mientras sonríe ligeramente.

— ¡ _Hey,_ ¿por qué la cara larga?!—saluda Kirschtein.

—Lo mismo te pregunto—regresé, con burla, respondiendo a su abrazo.

—Cuidado—advierte, acariciando su vientre.

—Lo siento, olvidé eso—excusé.

—Está bien—deja pasar—, ¿cómo han ido las cosas?

—No sé. Pregúntale a Ymir—señalé, confundiéndole. Jean dedicándome su entrecejo fruncido, con máximo desconcierto. Instantes después aclarándole todo lo ocurrido y manteniéndole al corriente de lo que pasó mientras no estaba. Después de eso y la insistencia de otros, pasamos a celebrar realmente.

Un par de bebidas, botana y buenas charlas. Aunque durante toda la velada, traté de mantenerme lo más sobrio posible. Ocasionalmente tomando alguna que otra cerveza, pero manteniendo mis límites. Sí llegué a un bajo nivel de embriago, pero no pasé de ahí. Más tarde, la mayoría ya retirándose. Dejándonos por último, a los _"novatos"._

Quedando en los sillones de uno de los salones: Jean, Connie, Bertholdt, Ymir, un Marco a medio dormir, y yo —. ¡Un brindis, por Ymir!—propuso Connie, descolocado, riendo. Sólo Langnar siguiéndole, igual pasada de tragos.

— ¿Qué _su…cede_ chicos? ¡Salud!—trató de animar Springer—. ¿Qué ocurre, eh? ¿Reiner? ¿Ymir?—nombró, sobresaltándonos, haciendo que retiráramos la mirada el uno del otro.

— _Buenoo_ …—comienza Ymir—, Reiner está enojado porque al parecer… _alguien_ le está quitando su puesto—comentó, altanera. Con una sonrisa simplona de oreja a oreja.

— ¡ _Ja_!—exclamé, sarcástico—. Eso no pasará…—comento—. En realidad eres tú quien está molesta—refuto. Entonces la pecosa alzando una ceja.

— ¿Por qué lo estaría yo?—consultó, con recelo.

—Porque pude haberme llevado a Historia a la cama aquella noche…—alego, sorbiendo un trago de la lata, sin apartarle la mirada.

—En tus sueños, patán—replicó Langnar, con fastidio. Aproximándose a mí, gateando por algunos centímetros por el sillón—. Escúchame bien: tú-no-le pondrás ¡ni una mano encima a Historia!—amenazó.

— Ya lo hice—sonreí, triunfal—. Tú misma lo viste.

—Vamos. _No podrías ni hacerla ni siquiera gemir_ — objeta, con la conjunción de sus palabras un poco ida. ¿Al menos sabe lo que está diciendo? No lo creo.

—Lo haría, y bastante—refuto, divertido. Mientras Ymir se queja, gruñendo. Entonces ésta levantándose, colocándose sobre mi regazo, molesta. Jalando de mi camisa.

— _Owho—_ clamó Connie, sorprendido.

—Apuesto a que no sabes _cómo_ _ni_ tratar siquiera a una mujer en la cama—retó Ymir.

—Si quisiera, te tendría gritando en este mismo momento— manifiesto, tensándome. Dejándola callada. Connie abucheando, emocionado, mientras Jean ríe por lo bajo. Pero de repente, una sonrisa socarrona se hizo presente en el rostro de Ymir. _Algo me dice que no es algo bueno._

Se removió, de forma que se inclinó hacia mí y se acercó a mi oído, meneándose un poco, de forma sugerente—. ¿De la misma forma en que hiciste gritar a Galliard?—insinúa, con un fingido tono de excitación. Alertándome, unánime pasea sus manos por mi torso.

Le miré fijamente, y arqueó sus cejas, altanera—. ¿Creíste que lo había olvidado?—inquirió, como puchero, susurrándome—. Vaya que para lo mal que se llevan, se entendieron muy bien aquella vez…—acarició mi hombro, dibujando algunas líneas y círculos con su dedo.

Eché un rápido vistazo a Connie y Jean, a mi derecha. Estos miran pasmados, buscando respuestas ante lo que ocurre—. Cierra la boca—exigí, a regañadientes. Intentando disimular ante los otros.

— _Ohw,_ ¿te preocupa que tus amigos sepan que te tiraste a un pobre chico? ¿que te gusta… _hm_?—burló, gesticulando con su mano, terminado por reír—. ¿Qué crees que pensaría Historia de ti, eh? ¿Con cuántas no te acostaste ya?— advierte.

— ¿Y tú?—regreso, mordaz. Doblegándola —. ¿Acaso quieres que te lo recuerde?—amenazo, descolocándola—. El trío que hiciste con los Galliard… Pieck…—comienzo, señalando. Siendo callado por Ymir al instante, cuando cubrió mis labios con su mano—. Eres una zorra—espeté, apartando su mano.

—Tch… Jódete, Braun—gruño, empujándome. Para después tirarse hacia atrás, topando entonces con Bertholdt, exaltándole. Acto secundo, Ymir se giró a él, sorprendida. Le había despertado.

—Y-yo… Me iré a descansar—anunció Hoover, poniéndose de pie, somnoliento y mareado. Caminó en dirección al segundo piso, lentamente.

Seguimos conversando y tomando, los cuatro que quedamos " _conscientes"._ Ya comienza a sentirse la pesadez. Son casi las tres de la mañana.

— _Ya_ … _vuelvo. Iré… al baño_ —comunica Ymir, levantándose. Golpeándose con la mesa de centro en la rodilla, quejándose y golpeando la tabla. Pero continuando a su ritmo mientras la miramos tropezarse y alejarse.

— Ymir, para allá no está el _bañ…o_ -—pausó Connie, al perderla de vista.

—Déjala. Cuando se dé cuenta volverá…—dice Jean, cabeceando—. No anda bien...—aclara, irónicamente.

Resoplé, tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás, dando un último trago a la lata—. Reiner…— llamó Connie, y me giré a él—. De… ¿de qué estaban hablando tú y Ymir hace rato…?—curiosea.

—De…—pause—, de…—parpadeé, cansado—. ¿De qué estábamos hablando?—indago, falsamente, para evitar responder. Provocando las débiles y narcóticas risas de Jean y Connie. Encogiéndome de hombros segundos después—. ¡No sé! Pero… ¿quieren más?—alcé otro _six_ de cerveza que dejaron los superiores. Springer estirándose a mí, pasando una de las latas a Jean.

Durante otros cuantos minutos, estuvimos hablando de cosas sin sentido, entre risas. Pero Ymir no volvió a aparecer—. Se ha de haber quedado dormida en la taza…—comenta Jean—, ¿qué no vieron cómo se andaba matando aquí? —pregunta, tirándose contra el cuerpo de Marco.

—Eso tiene sentido para mí…—responde Connie, acurrucándose en el sillón. Y se dirigió a mí con algunas palabras, pero no presté atención a éstas. Adormeciéndome.

* * *

Salté, espantado. Sintiendo el instante dolor de cabeza atacarme. Vislumbrando a Connie, Marco y Jean, también alarmados tras los fuertes gritos. De repente, de las escaleras saliendo disparada a la puerta, Ymir. Con una larga camisa blanca abierta, dejando ver su ropa interior.

— ¡Ymir!—le sigue Bertholdt, detrás—. ¡N-No…!

— ¡No me toques!—gritó Langnar, alterada, empujando a Bertholdt de ella. Con desesperación intentando abrir girar el picaporte, nerviosa—. ¡Aléjate!—bramó, en su rostro denotándose lo asustada que está.

— ¡Por favor, escúchame!—pidió Hoover, preocupado, que al igual que Ymir, permanece con una camisa y ropa interior—. ¡Yo no-!

Langnar pasó de él, escapando de la casa. Cerrando de golpe la puerta, en cara de Bertholdt. Éste, frustrado, golpeando la puerta. Lamentándose. Los otros tres al igual que yo, pasmados.

 _Ymir no volvió a aparecer anoche._ Bertholdt se había retirado poco antes. Y por la mañana, ambos altos, corriendo por la casa en pocos paños.

 _Ellos…_

 _Mierda._

* * *

 _¿Qué les pareció? Yo sigo sin convencerme del cómo quedó. Tenía mayores expectativas._

 _Siempre se me pasa —odio ser tan descuidada—. En lo que me baso para la forma de actuar de Annie, es en las actitudes que tomó durante la muerte de Marco, los flashbacks y alguna que otra escena, del manga. Por ello, considero que no me estoy saliendo mucho del personaje en esto que he estado escribiendo. Así que no sea de extrañarse la conducta de Annie (?). Y pues para ser sinceros, Annie en verdad estaba bajo mucha presión. Ya que como se ha visto en capítulos anteriores las últimas veces que interactuó con Reiner, sólo llegaban a la violencia. Y tener que llegar a casa, sacar las cosas del escondite, y quemar todo antes de que Reiner llegara. Si la descubría, tenía previsto que iban a tener una fuerte pelea. Las cosas como son._

 _Si le prestaron un poco de atención, y notaron la relación entre el capítulo catorce y este, ahora entenderán la conducta de "ayudarlos para evitarles incomodidad". ¿Incomodidad de quién?_

 _Estoy un poco tensa. Sólo quiero mis vacaciones. Y no he avanzado mucho con el capítulo 18 ahora que está terminando el semestre, hay demasiada presión y poco tiempo de descanso, además que con el 17 me entretuve. Entreveo que quizá no habrá capítulos todo este mes, debido a que saldré, y a donde voy no hay internet, es un rancho. Pero lo compensaré cuando vuelva._

 _Como siempre, me despido de ustedes, Meine Leser. Carpe Diem._

 _PD: algo que me hizo gracia cuando leí los reviews es que me siguieran el peo' del inglés. Los quiero 3 xD._

* * *

 ** _Liizeth209:_** _Porque es justo y es necesario (?) xD. Poco a poco tendrás más RivaMika para el heart 3. Lo prometo. ¡Nos leemos!_

 ** _Logan:_** _Traductor google, l_ _a vieja confiable :v. Ouhh... Las muerte de Moblit en el manga fue una de las más tristes, pero honoríficas. Hanji perdiendo a dos personas importantes para ella, Moblit y Erwin fue lo que me rompió corazón_ _—¿cuál? xdd_ _—. Te digo que Ymir es un amor, ¿cómo no amarla? Es la huswaifu :v. Sasha también es adorable 3. Y lo que le espera a Eren... cofcof._

 _En cuanto a la frase, tienes razón, y ya te habrás dado cuenta por qué (?). Awww... De hecho ayer me quedé pensando en tu review cuando ya me iba a dormir, me sentía mal debido a que no actualicé y tú al pendiente... ¿Desde las nueve? ¡Magia negra! asgasdfhgasd._ _Yo a esa hora ando en el infierno. JAJAJ xD. Si sabes a lo que me refiero... Ok no... xD. ¡Nos leemos!_


	17. CAPÍTULO XVII: We Are Young

_¡Buen día, Meine Leser! Hoy actualizo un poco más temprano de lo usual, dándome una escapada de los libros, JAJAJA._

 _Hace un frío horrible y ¡nevó! Oh, Ymir, fue hermoso... Es mi primera nevada, y para variar, donde vivo —y yo que me burlaba de los que creían en ese pronóstico, JAJAJA—. ¡Pero es que no nevaba desde el 97! ¡Veinte años! Yo no era ni un embrión en ese entonces, JAJAJA. Lo único triste fue que se derritió todo por ahí de medio día; aquí no es apto para la nieve, debido a que es zona desértica. So, fue bueno mientras duró._

 _Pero bueno, antes de desaparecerme, y como fin de arco, les dejo este **pequeño capítulo.**_

 _Hasta ahora, además de ser el más largo — con extensión de cinco mil quinientas a más de seis mil palabras tras modificaciones, y casi ocho mil tras la última edición [140519]—. Es lo de dos capítulos cortos en uno solo, y es el más fuerte en cuanto a contenido hasta el momento._

 _Así que, esto ya es advertencia. Debido a que toca bastante los temas en cuanto al alcoholismo, la drogadicción, sexualidad, etc._

 _Les recomiendo escuchar We Are Young de Fun. o las canciones de Post Malone, Congratulations y/o rockstar, mis musas para escribir este capítulo. También podría agregar I Took A Pill In Ibiza, y si buscan algo más tranquilo, quizá Carmen de Lana Del Rey z3. Estas tres últimas mencionadas, son las que más quedan, aunque ITAPII y Carmen son las más apegadas por la letra y a Reiner. Escuchen la que más sea a su agrado, o igual una lista de reproducción con todas._

 _Me disculpo si encuentran algún error por ahí, pero al ser largo, no pude revisarlo con mucho detalle. Aunque sí corregí varios errores que encontré. Después haré otra revisión más a fondo; anoche se me cayó el celular varias veces al suelo mientras lo revisaba, me estaba quedando dormida, JAJAJ :c._

 _Es importante que lean las notas de autor al final, ya que aclararé algunas cosas. Como la pausa temporal de Red Rover :c._

 _Sin más, les dejo el capítulo a su disposición._

* * *

 _PLAYLIST:_ Happier — We Are Young

* * *

 _CAPÍTULO XVII: We Are Young_

* * *

 **Hanji**

Tras haber conversado con Mikasa durante un rato y de haber recopilado información, salí del campus en dirección a _Ermich,_ esperando a hablar con la señora Jaeger. Así que no demoré demasiado en estar allí.

El ambiente ha cambiado bastante desde la última vez que vine aquí, y es bello. Los empleados son muy amables y rápidos en atender, y el cuidado de las instalaciones es meticuloso. Tanto que es agradable en cualquiera de los sentidos.

Además de mis otras ideas primordiales, aquello y otras tantas cosas me convencieron aún más de hacerlo. Por lo que animada, tomé asiento alrededor de la barra, girando sobre mi lugar y estando en espera de la Jaeger mayor.

— ¡Buen día! — le saludo, extendiendo mi brazo y atendiendo al beso en la mejilla por parte de la mujer. Siendo correspondida y replicada por el mismo saludo.

— Y bien… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — inquirió la señora Carla, amable y sonriendo contenta.

Proseguí a contarle de mis intenciones sin demasiados rodeos, algo lo cual pareció agradarle.

 **Mikasa**

Seguí bajando por los escalones mientras iba detrás del azabache con desgana, no tan segura de querer ir por donde me guiaba el mismo y escudriñando por dónde poder regresar. No obstante, el Ackerman hallaba alguna u otra manera de hacernos continuar.

— ¿Sabes a dónde quiero llevarte, mocosa? — me pregunta Levi, con obviedad—. ¿No? Entonces yo dirijo esta vez — dictó.

— Levi…— reprocho, vacilante—. ¿No tienes algún auto o alguien que te preste alguno? O mejor, ¿qué tal si tú manejas mi camioneta? A fin de cuentas tú nos llevarías — insto, rebuscando mis llaves en mi bolso.

— ¿Acaso tienes miedo, mocosa? — me sorprendió el azabache, reprendiéndome. A lo cual rodé mis ojos, resoplando.

— Sólo, por favor, no manejes demasiado rápido — solicité cuidadosa y tratando de disimular. Empero, Levi volvió su vista hacia el frente y chasqueó su lengua, a manera de burla.

 _Lo noté, Ackerman._

Y así como la vez anterior, cada uno se colocó uno de los cascos y tomó su lugar para marcharnos del campus.

El movimiento brusco y el rugir del motor provocándome cierto sobresalto, lo cual me obligó a aferrarme a los costados del asiento.

— Levi…— mascullé, acorde comenzaba a moverse y el desequilibrio me propiciaba una extraña sensación de vértigo.

Maldición… Nunca había sentido un pavor de esta manera. Me es raro, pero por alguna razón me viene un mal presentimiento. No me parece del todo seguro, pues sólo puedo imaginarme sufrir un accidente.

 _Esa_ fue una de las razones por las que Eren nunca tuvo una motocicleta. En la preparatoria casi sufre una lesión grave debido a ello, pues uno de nuestros compañeros llegó a prestarle la suya y no supo controlarla bien. Afortunadamente, no le ocurrió nada delicado ni a Eren ni a la moto.

Es quizá debido ello que principalmente le tengo cierto pánico a las motocicletas, el recordar la vez que Eren estuvo en peligro me hace sentir de esa manera. Haberle ido a socorrer aquella vez sobre el pavimento, adolorido… fue horrible.

No quisiera saber, qué hubiese ocurrido si el auto en verdad le hubiese alcanzado a golpear. _Simplemente no quiero hacerlo_.

Tengo ese miedo presente, pero parecería ridículo aceptarlo.

Por inercia, llevé mis manos hacia el cuerpo de Levi, rodeando su tórax con fuerza y abrazándole mientras descanso contra su espalda, casi _adhiriéndome_ a él y sintiendo en mi pecho la inclinación al tomar las curvas de la carretera. Algo sofocada.

Una montaña rusa, un camino de altibajos. Es lo que he sentido.

Y a su vez, mis manos petrificadas y penetradas por la helada de la ventisca que se corrió entre mis guantes. Propiciándome a escabullir éstas desesperadamente dentro de la chaqueta del azabache. Estoy entumida, demasiado rígida y temblorosa por el frío que siento golpear.

Cosa que tuve que soportar a lo largo de la travesía hacia un destino desconocido al menos para mí.

Habiendo estado ya un prolongado rato por carretera, finalmente pude sentir todo detenerse. Y tras haber dejado pasar al menos un par de minutos, pude sentir el cómo su cuerpo se erguía y torcía hacia mí.

— _Oe_ , _mocosa. Ya puedes soltarme_ — anuncia la hueca y áspera voz de Levi rebotando por las paredes de mi casco, mordaz.

Y aún trémula, fui soltándole de a poco y llevado mis manos hacia el casco para despojarme del mismo, para como acto secundo y por mero instinto, rodearme con mis propios brazos y frotar los mismos con fervor esperando a protegerme del frío. Sintiendo molestia en mi nariz por el viento y exhalando pequeñas nubes de vapor.

— Eres un bruto — le espeto por lo bajo, tiritando molesta y bajando de la motocicleta.

Empero, tras haber alzado la mirada y haberme permitido analizar y admirar mi actual entorno, me vi sorprendida y considerablemente más calmada habiéndolo descubierto. Nos encontrábamos ahora en una amplia y bella plaza comercial.

Acompañando a la nieve, los prontos atavíos navideños encontrándose restregados por todo el lugar, conjunto a las luces y anuncios de llamativos colores. Y como pieza principal, el gran árbol de navidad decorando el centro.

Siguiendo todo aquello — y siendo guiada por Levi, ensimismada, continué caminando maravillada. Llegando a encontrarme de frente con un cristal y casi golpeándome contra éste, Levi habiendo metido su brazo para impedir el azote y empujando la puerta para entrar primero, manteniendo la misma abierta para darme paso.

Pero no fue hasta que sentí el calor del lugar que volví en mí misma y presté atención a éste. Un pequeño pero acogedor restaurante de un solo pasillo.

A pesar de la obvia vista que recibía, decidí preguntar.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — le inquiero, caminando junto a él a una de las mesas.

— Es un viejo restaurante al que solía venir a menudo — respondió Levi, certero y conciso. Cediéndome entonces el lugar—, pero hace casi un año que no lo hacía — comenta, colocándose en el asiento frente a mí al otro lado de la mesa. Algo sosegado.

— Buenas tardes, ¿desean ordenar algo? — irrumpe una chica, extendiéndonos las cartas de menú—. Pueden llamarme cuando estén listos.

Levi no caviló demasiado y pidió una taza de té para comenzar, y en cambio yo sólo solicité un vaso de agua mientras decidíamos qué comeríamos.

No pasó demasiado tiempo para que la mesera volviese a la mesa a hacer nuestro pedido en cuanto a los platillos. Y en espera a éstos, al no tener una conversación sólida, opté por aprovechar la oportunidad para levantarme.

— Vuelvo en un momento— le aviso, colocándome de pie y recibiendo la fija mirada de desconcierto por parte de Levi ante la repentina acción. Pero me retiré rápidamente para evitar dar explicaciones.

Ya que conociéndole, si le hubiese dicho que iba al baño, hubiera empezado con sus chistes de mierda — literalmente—. Lo ha hecho incontables veces desde que puedo recordar, con Hanji y Eren por ejemplo. _Y no son para nada agradables._

Terminado el _asunto,_ tiré de la palanca y me dispuse a salir del cubículo, encaminándome entonces al lavabo. De una caja en la pared, adquiriendo cierta cantidad de jabón espumoso el cual restregué hasta mis muñecas. Deshaciéndome de éste momentos después.

Me di un rápido vistazo en el espejo, verificando si es que todo estaba bien y seguía en su lugar. Llegando a retocar únicamente el brillo en mis labios y a acomodar mi cabello en su lugar.

Empujé la grande puerta de madera y volví en dirección a la mesa, frotando e intentando calentar mis manos con mi aliento. Observando a Levi desde la distancia, mientas éste se mantenía fijo a la ventana y la mesera servía el pedido.

Tomé mi lugar y asentí a la empleada, en señal de agradecimiento. Posicionándome correctamente en mi lugar e indagando con la mirada sobre la mesa. El azabache arquea una de sus cejas, mirándome con vacilación. Gesto que le regresé, provocándole suspirar y renegar.

Y después de oscilar un poco, decidimos empezar a comer. Manteniéndonos en silencio durante un largo rato y cada quien por su lado, cosa que quise cambiar pero a la cual no se me dio el momento adecuado.

Más tarde, a casi estar por acabar, viéndome la oportunidad de hacerlo para romper el hielo que habíamos formado.

— ¿Sabes si habrá alguna otra salida este mes?— le consulté, reincorporándome y limpiando mis labios con una servilleta.

— Hanji y Erwin no han dicho nada aún, parece que sigue en revisión la bitácora pasada— informa el Ackerman, serio.

—Ya veo…— suspiré, dejando mi taza de lado y cavilando entre insignificancias —. ¿Cómo van con la temporada?—pregunto.

—Dentro de dos semanas será el último juego de temporada, y descansaremos hasta marzo. Sino es que el equipo lo hace hasta otoño de nuevo —explica Levi, dándome a caer en cuenta de ello—. Ocasionalmente puede que sigan habiendo entrenamientos o campamentos, pero sólo serán de refuerzo — añadió, estirando sus hombros, dejando escapar un pesado soplido.

— Las temporadas son cortas, ¿no? ¿Cómo va Eren?— cuestiono, mirándole de reojo y premeditando cómo tocar el tema.

— Dependiendo de la organización, pueden darse sólo durante otoño o que también sean seleccionadas además otras— respondió, rápido y acertado.

— Y el mocoso…— se detuvo a pensar esta vez, vacilante —. Últimamente ha estado un poco distraído — revela Levi, incierto —. Diría que nervioso… parece un perro _chihuahueño_ — comenta, disgustado ante la posible imagen de uno. A lo cual respingué, frunciendo el ceño entre molestia y risa trincada por la comparación.

 _Necesito_ _hablar_ _con_ _Eren_ …

— ¿Hoy tendrás entrenamiento? — indago.

— Hoy has hecho muchas preguntas— replicó el Ackerman, áspero y severo.

No dije nada más y me encogí de hombros, dimitida, descendiendo a ver lo poco que quedaba de mi comida.

— Tch…—se quejó, bajando la mirada y restregando su rostro entre ambas manos—. Mocosa… —me llama, oscilando. Y antes de poder proseguir, carraspeó—, ¿ocurre algo?—soltó, tranquilo —intentando no escucharse igual de brusco a como hizo antes—.

— Eso mismo te he preguntado…—musito, alicaída e insegura—. Levi, en verdad me preocupas…— comienzo, encarándole.

— ¿Por qué tendrías que preocuparte por mí? No entiendo siquiera por qué tendrías que hacerlo, con los mocosos te es suficiente — escupió el Ackerman, basto y abrupto. Quejándose—. No-me-

— Has estado raro— le interrumpo, anticipando lo que diría.

— Escúchame bien, mocosa — espetó Levi, tomando ambas de mis manos entre las suyas con fuerza e inclinándose hacia mí por sobre la mesa —. No-me-pasa-nada. No quiero que te preocupes por mí, no tienes razones para hacerlo — soltó entre dientes, apresando mis manos de manera que lastimó éstas.

No pude evitar quejarme ante el dolor de sentir sus manos aplastar las mías, mas sin embargo no dije nada, teniendo sus fijas navajas sobre mí. Reparando en el nervioso temblar de mis labios ante su reacción y sintiendo mi corazón golpear fuertemente sobre mi pecho.

— Simplemente no lo hagas — dictó, soltando con brusquedad mis manos y volviendo a su lugar para pedir ya la cuenta. Siendo rápidamente atendido por la mesera mientras yo mantenía mi mirada baja esperando a no romperme aquí mismo.

Esperé a que la mesera recogiese todo y se fuera tras recibir el pago por parte de Levi.

— _Me_ _importas_ … — me atrevo a confesar finalmente, frustrada y con indicios de que mi voz estaba por quebrarse —. Levi, ahora eres importante para mí… — murmullo, mordiendo mis labios y respirando profundo, esperando poder mantener mi compostura.

Advirtiendo también, cómo el mayor había quedado pasmado y en silencio tras mi manifestación.

— Dije que no lo hagas — sentenció Levi, frívolo y severo, colocándose de pie y marchando hacia la salida.

Alcé mi rostro de inmediato, alarmada ante la inesperada acción que tomó.

— Levi — le llamé, esperando se detuviese. Pero me ignoró y se apresuró a salir —. ¡Levi! — volví a nombrarle, tomando rápidamente mis cosas y levantándome de la mesa para ir tras él, acelerando mi paso.

Salí del establecimiento, pero ya no se encontraba cerca.

— ¡Levi! — comencé a gritar, moviéndome rápido para buscarle entre las extensiones de la plaza con desesperación, sintiéndome perdida y andando sin demasiado rumbo.

No podía terminar de creer que aquello había sucedido, que él había respondido de tal manera cuando lo único que hice fue preocuparme por él y por cómo estaba. Mis pensamientos no estaban del todo ordenados.

Tuve una terrible sensación de miedo y de vértigo ese momento. Estaba por desistir ante la situación. No obstante, busqué manera de tranquilizarme y pensar de manera clara, finalmente pudiendo regresar a donde nos habíamos estacionado.

Encontrándome con Levi de nueva cuenta, de pie al lado de la motocicleta y enfundando sus manos en sus bolsillos. Aún no se había marchado después de todo el tiempo en que estuve buscándole.

El mismo me observaba desde su lugar, indiferente.

— No podía dejarte aquí sola — mencionó el Ackerman, irguiéndose —. Andando, sube — ordenó, impasible.

— ¿Por qué? — le cuestioné, impaciente. Captando su atención —. ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué me tratas así aun cuando lo único que hago es preocuparme por ti? — le expongo, molesta.

— Sólo sube — insta Levi, evadiendo responderme y bajando su cabeza, evitando enfrentarme a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué? — reitero, arrugando mi entrecejo y cercándome hacia él. Buscando su mirada y alguna respuesta debatible, hallándome tan solo con una adolorida y melancólica expresión en su rostro sin algún precedente, enterneciéndome.

Saltó consternado, viéndose pasmado y sorprendido tras que le atrapase entre mis brazos. El mismo luego cediendo lentamente hacia mí, titubeante y poco a poco refugiándose a mí como yo lo hago.

— Confía en mí… — insto, susurrando a su oído y sintiendo su mejilla friccionar a la mía, sintiendo el frío de nuestras pieles chocar y estremecernos al tacto del otro—. _Sólo hazlo…_

 **Erwin**

Exhausto, bufo conforme busco estirar mis músculos y siento mis huesos tronar en distintas zonas de mi cuerpo, siendo seguido de un fugaz momento de fatiga. Finalmente consiguiendo algo de reposo.

A decir verdad, el ambiente en general parecía encontrarse tranquilo tras que nos diesen descanso. No obstante, aquella misma paz se vio interrumpida por repentinos gritos que también alarmaron a los jugadores, quienes parecían buscar la raíz de origen de los mismos.

Hanji había estado bajando rápidamente las escaleras hasta alcanzar la yarda, y se echó a correr por medio campo, lanzándose emocionada hacia Berner y siendo tomada entre los brazos del mismo unánime era rodeado por sus piernas y era abordado por los gritos llenos de fervor por parte de Zoe.

La castaña abrazaba a Berner sonriente y con suma fuerza y entusiasmo, hasta el momento en que besó al mismo y se permitió relajar.

Supongo que era algo que estaba predispuesto a ser presenciado por mí.

Han pasado nueve años desde lo de Marie, y ahora, uno desde que mi relación de tres años con Hanji dio fin.

Las fallidas oportunidades de arreglar las cosas con Zoe, dejándome un mal sabor y una mal sensación. El amargo recuerdo de nuestra pelea.

Ahora parece ser feliz, _lo es._ Y una parte de mí se siente bien por ello, a pesar de que no sea yo el hombre que ahora se encuentra a su lado.

Algunas cosas simplemente tienen que pasar.

 **Eren**

Reiner y yo conversamos mientras avanzamos hacia las gradas sosegadamente, unánime ambos terminábamos de secar nuestro sudor.

— _Ha_ _estado_ _bastante_ _pesado_ _hoy_ — logro escuchar, hueco y difuso.

Fijé mi vista hacia enfrente y en alto, prosiguiendo a rodear mi cuello con la toalla que había utilizado y observando a lo lejos con atención a Annie preparar su mochila. Para entonces, admirarle marcharse acompañada de Armin e Historia.

Ambos rubios hablando animadamente a su lado mientras la mayor parece simplemente ignorar el entorno en general.

— ¿Eren? — resonó la estridente voz de Braun a mis oídos.

— ¿Qué? — me giré hacia Reiner, desubicado. Cosa que hizo que el rubio me admirase con perplejidad.

— Ah…— caviló Reiner, resoplando —, no es nada. Olvídalo — cabeceó, resignado.

— ¡Braun! ¡Jaeger! — clamaron a unos metros de nosotros, alegres e invitándonos a acercarnos. Recibiéndonos con algunas palmadas contra nuestras espaldas y agitándonos ligeramente. Instantes luego tranquilizándose y comenzando a murmullar.

— Hoy habrá una _fiesta_ — anuncia Gelgar, en tono de complicidad—. Erd estará ahí — comentó, mordaz.

De inmediato busqué a Reiner con la mirada, y éste también lo había hecho. Uno buscando respuesta en el otro, teniendo en cuenta ya qué nos esperaría.

Automáticamente comencé a cabecear y a dar cortos y lentos pasos hacia mis espaldas, negándome a ello. Conducta que les fue de extrañar a mis compañeros y propició a Braun a andar hacia mí.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — inquiere Reiner, musitando mientras ambos echamos un vistazo al grupo de chicos, quienes nos aprecian con desconcierto.

— No iré — dicto, decidido.

— ¿Por qué? — me cuestiona Braun, frunciendo el entrecejo contrariado.

— No puedo, Reiner — replico, desalentado. De soslayo, divisando a Gelgar escudriñar —. Mis padres ya sospechan — solté, explicándole entre dientes —, si no soy cuidadoso, pueden atraparme en cualquier momento…

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No irán?—irrumpe el castaño con tupé de _Elvis Presley,_ decepcionado.

— Eren…— masculla Reiner, instando.

— _Vamos_ … ¿o qué? ¿Se están acobardando? — burla uno de ellos, molestándonos y provocándome. No obstante, Reiner me contuvo y me apartó un par de metros más, pidiendo un momento a solas.

— Eren… Anda, tenemos que ir — concede Braun, impaciente y manteniendo mis hombros—. No va a pasar nada, sólo iremos a hacer presencia. No vamos a beber ni a drogarnos…— afirma, seguro de lo que dice—. No lo haré, se lo prometí a Annie…— comenta, lánguido.

Suscitándome dudas.

— Pero…

— ¿Vienen o no? — insisten, ya con fastidio.

— Sabes cómo es esto — suplica Reiner, aguijoneándome con la mirada y obligándome a acceder de alguna u otra manera.

Celebrando y volviendo al ánimo de antes — al menos el grupo y apartándonos a nosotros ambos—, luego de un rato y tras que saliésemos de los vestidores, pidieron que les siguiésemos hasta la camioneta de uno de ellos para irnos todos juntos al lugar.

La misma se llenó hasta su máxima capacidad, de manera en que apenas cupimos todos apretados. Y tras encender el motor y de que la música comenzase a resonar en las bocinas a un volumen exageradamente alto, comenzamos a andar.

Durante el camino, entre saltos y gritos por parte de los mayores, sintiendo la camioneta agitarse acorde a la velocidad en que Gelgar conduce y pasa por alto varias de las señales y los semáforos. Estratégicamente, tomando caminos por los cuales logra evitar las cámaras de kilometraje.

Y al paso del mismo trayecto, noté el que no nos acercábamos a ninguna área residencia, si no, a la zona céntrica de la ciudad.

De reojo comparto mirada con Reiner, y ambos nos mantenemos quietos, de cierta manera, asustados y nerviosos por la situación.

Los bruscos movimientos de la camioneta se detuvieron y nuestros acompañantes comenzaron a bajar a saltos. Y siguiéndoles, al también haberlo hecho, de inmediato busqué en dónde nos encontramos. Distinguiendo entonces una estructura —no muy cuidada—, con varias luces neón y faros de luz apuntando en diferentes direcciones. Además de una larga fila en espera de entrar a la misma

Veloz, jalé del brazo de Reiner y lo volví hacia mí, mientras el resto se dirige a la puerta.

— ¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí? No podemos entrar, aún somos menores de edad — señalo, alterado—. Aquí se acaba todo, vayámonos ya — insto, siendo apoyado por Reiner.

Empero, los superiores nos llamaron e invitaron a seguirles apenas nos vieron a sus espaldas, haciendo señas y presionándonos a avanzar. Cosa por la cual vigilamos de soslayo a los guardias tras que no nos pidiesen nada.

 _Los sobornaron._

Ya dentro del lugar, continuamos precavidos conforme a nuestro avanzar. Esto no me inspira nada de confianza.

— Reiner — nombré, golpeándole con el codo unánime intento cubrir mi cabeza o al menos mi rostro de los alrededores, escondiéndome al lado del más alto—. Esto no es bueno… Si nos descubren, podrían arrestarnos…

— Lo sé…— murmuró Braun, mirando hacia sus lados y buscando actividad sospechosa—, sólo trata de actuar normal — me susurra—. Dentro de un rato podremos irnos sin problema, sólo sígueme la corriente — aconsejó, mientras nos acercábamos a los mayores, quienes saludaban a un rubio de cabellos largos.

— ¡Reiner! ¡Eren! — saludó Erd, eufórico, haciendo malabarismo en un pobre intento de abrazarnos. Seguramente ya drogado—. ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Un trago? — ofrece, pero ambos cabeceamos como respuesta, indicando _que aún no._

Todos se colocaron a las expensas del rubio y le apoyaron a formar el ambiente, mientras yo buscaba lugar por el cual salir y el mayor admiraba igual a los alrededores.

— Este es un buen lugar para conseguir chicas — hace mención Erd Gin, barriendo el establecimiento con la vista—. Igual y puedes atraer a alguna esta noche, Eren — comenta—, aunque sea por esta noche — insinúa, riendo narcóticamente. Siendo seguido por un coro del mismo sonido.

— _Ja_ — clamé, desganado y cáustico. Respingando, apartándome de él y yendo a tomar asiento a unos cuantos lugares sobre la misma barra.

— ¡Anímate, Jaeger! Hay chicas lindas aquí…— le apoya Gelgar, a quien ignoré. Frunciendo mi entrecejo y fijando mi vista en la barra, inmóvil.

Sólo quiero irme de aquí.

Ya me es suficiente con el hecho de que mis padres sospechen de mí, como para ponerme en riesgo en un club de mala muerte de que me lleven arrestado por entrar siendo menor de edad, y estando involucrado con un _dealer_ directamente.

Añadiendo a ello el que ambos nos conocemos de la universidad, estamos en la misma facultad y ambos estamos dentro del equipo de football, y un escándalo así de grande podría afectarnos tanto a nosotros personalmente como a los mismos seminarios de manera inimaginable.

Y queriendo evitar todo aquello, durante la mayor parte de la velada, si no es que todo el tiempo, me la pasé ignorando a los otros por más que insistiesen.

Reiner se ha mantenido al lado de ellos, aunque ha tratado de salvarse de cada oportunidad y evita ingerir cualquier cosa de lo que le ofrecen, de acuerdo a como habíamos quedado. No deberían tardar demasiado en embriagarse para que podamos huir.

Intentaron presentarme a alguna que otra acompañante de las chicas con las cuales se acercaban y sacaban a bailar, mas no accedí en ninguna de las situaciones.

Ocasionalmente reviso mi celular en espera de mensajes, pero a decir verdad ya estoy fastidiado de todo, y el alto volumen de la música no ha hecho más que provocarme más molestia.

Pude conversar apenas un poco con Armin, pero hace una media hora que se fue a descansar, y por otro lado, Mikasa mira películas con Sasha e Historia en su habitación, por lo cual, tarda en contestarme.

Mientras tanto Annie, se encuentra en línea, mas ya no espero recibir nada en su chat. Puesto que lleva sin responderme ya un tiempo, intuyo y sé que me ha estado ignorando desde la última vez que nos vimos. Y no le culpo.

Apagué la pantalla tras el rato de inactividad, dejando de lado mi celular y clavando mis codos sobre la barra, tallando mis ojos ante la pesadez y resoplando con frustración. Realmente ya me siento cansado.

Creía ya haber arreglado todo, pero aún quedan muchas cosas por tratar.

— Ha… ah — bufé, fastidiado. Pasando mis manos entre mi cabello y restregando mi mano por mi nariz y labios.

Mi cuerpo dio un repentino sobresalto, al haber sentido una mano posarse sobre mi pierna. Acción la cual propició a que me volviese hacia el dueño de la misma, hallándome entonces de vista con una mujer ya mayor, exaltándome.

— Mucho gusto — saludó, sorbiendo un trago de su copa y esbozando una ligera y coqueta sonrisa, apartándose entonces de mí para cruzarse de piernas y resaltando las mismas—. Te ves joven… — me comenta—, ¿vienes seguido por aquí? No recuerdo haberte visto antes….

Cabeceé de un lado a otro, nervioso y negando con mi cabeza.

— Veo que necesitas compañía… — sugiere la mujer, inclinándose de vuelta hacia mí y colocando de nueva cuenta su mano sobre mi pierna, acariciando la misma lentamente y provocando estremecerme de incomodidad—. ¿Un trago? — confiere, alzando un par de billetes al bar tender—. Esta va por mi cuenta.

— No, yo realmente no-

— Que sean dos, por favor — solicitó, volviéndose hacia mí—. Y bien… Cuéntame de ti — invita, mostrando interés—. No tienes por qué ser tímido — anima, paseando su mano hacia mi pecho y acariciando el mismo pretendiendo acomodar mi ropa.

— Ah… Yo — titubeé, observando sus finos dedos deslizarse por mi cuerpo e incómodo, desvié la mirada en busca de mis compañeros, sin saber cómo actuar ante la situación. Todo esto es demasiado raro, y los nervios me están traicionando.

No encontraba manera de apartarme, y de un instante a otro, el hombre terminaba ya de servir las bebidas.

— Gracias — dijo al tendero, extendiéndome el otro cristal —. Demos un brindis — incitó, alzando la copa para luego tomar de la misma.

— No bebo — farfullé, casi inaudible. Colocando la copa sobre la barra y frotando mis piernas con mis manos, inquieto—. Estoy esperando por unos amigos para ya irnos y…

— Tranquilo…— me interrumpe, acariciando mis manos y deslizándose por mis muslos—. Bebe un poco, no te hará daño— insta, mordaz—. Tus amigos deben estar cerca, no creo que se hayan ido y te hayan dejado solo.

Tan solo bajo la situación, e intentando no parecer grosero, accedí a ello. Esperando a hallar la oportunidad para retirarme, cosa que no llegaba y prolongó las rondas.

Dejé el cristal vacío sobre la superficie de la barra, sintiéndome ya algo mareado después de varios tragos.

La mujer frente a mí, estando a punto de pedir otra vuelta, sin embargo, me negué rotundamente, ya hostigado y embriagado.

Mi vista vuelve difusa, mezclando el ambiente y las luces de manera en que apenas puedo distinguir entre ambos. Aunque aún puedo mantenerme consciente.

— Te ves tenso — comenta, bajando de su asiento y yendo a rodearme. Haciéndome reparar entonces en la notable gran estatura de la mujer, y en la forma en que ésta se contonea hacia mí—. Necesitas relajarte — me susurra, provocativa y masajeando mis hombros.

Trago algo de saliva con dificultad, y presiono mis parpados con fuerza resistiendo de las punzadas en mi cabeza.

Creo sentirme estar drogado, pero no identifico con qué.

— Ya que no tienes deseos de bailar… Podríamos ir a algún lugar… _más_ _privado_ — insinuó, cercándose a mi oído y pegando su cuerpo a mi espalda.

Tiemblo, conforme sus manos bajan por mi abdomen y se aproximan a mi entrepierna y sus labios rozan mi cuello. Empero, sintiéndome aún más invadido y atosigado, me coloqué de pie de inmediato exhalando pesadamente. Siendo atacado por un golpe de vértigo.

No obstante, la mujer persistió, jalándome con ella de la mano, y con una fuerza impropia a la que aparenta.

Oscilé sobre mis piernas entre mi avanzar a través de los pasillos, prácticamente caminando a ciegas y siendo guiado por la mujer. Hasta sentir el cómo azoté de espaldas contra una pared y el cómo mis labios quedaban atrapados entre los suyos, degustando del amargo sabor del licor en éstos y advirtiéndole tomar autoridad sobre mi cuerpo.

Su lengua, habiendo conseguido introducirse en mi cavidad y sometiéndome a la cálida humedad de su saliva. Por la misma tracción, siguiendo la interacción desencadenada por la mujer, privándome hasta cierto punto del oxígeno.

Pero entonces, sus labios pasaron a mi mentón y se pasearon hacia mi cuello, lamiendo y mordisqueando éste sin cuidado, succionando con fuerza para luego abandonarlo y volver a lo mismo conforme se deshacía de mi camisa. Provocándome severos gruñidos y el hacerme sentir desubicado.

Volví a tratar de ver a mis alrededores, y la luz se hizo ahora más brillante e intensa al menos por encima de mi cabeza. Pues a mis lados, son cuatro las paredes las cuales nos aíslan dentro de un reducido espacio.

No supe en qué momento, fue que terminé sentado sobre el inodoro del cubículo de un baño.

Los botones de mi camisa están totalmente desabrochados, y mi torso se encuentra casi por completo al descubierto, mientras sus manos se apropian de mi caliente y abultada entrepierna, dando afables roces y caricias comprobando mi ahora erección.

Su mano se mueve y desliza de arriba hacia abajo masturbándome de manera parsimoniosa y bastante estimulante, mientras con su labios y lengua juguetea rozando y lamiendo mis testículos, absorbiendo los mismos.

— Alto… — le pido.

Las raras sensaciones de incomodidad y satisfacción, provocándome ligeros espasmos y generando mayor cantidad de sangre fluir en mi miembro inconscientemente.

Sus labios proceden a subir anhelantes desde la base de mi pene hasta la punta del mismo dedicada y efusivamente, engullendo éste entonces a su garganta y proviniendo a apropiarse de él. Arrancándome pesados suspiros y jadeos, los cuales trato de evitar, mas no me es posible.

Su trabajo continúa por algunos minutos más.

El desliz del encorvamiento de mis caderas obligándome a sostenerme de las paredes de la pieza con fuerza, conforme siento el acelerar de sus movimientos y los espasmos en mi pelvis advirtiendo que estoy por acabar.

No estoy totalmente ebrio, pero tampoco me encuentro dentro de todos mis sentidos — puede que adormecido —. Mi cuerpo no reacciona a mis órdenes, sino que se deja llevar por la situación. El placer brindado por las acciones en éste.

— Detente… — gimo, a modo de súplica. Casi inaudible inclusive para mí mismo —. Por favor, para… — reitero, jadeando acelerado y enfrentándole a los ojos, ya débil. Tensándome y sintiéndome a punto de venir mientras mis músculos se contraen y mi sudor termina de recorrer mi cuerpo.

La manera en que ejerce control sobre mí, siendo aún más insistente.

— Mhg… ¡ _ah_! — clamé, áspero, arqueando mi espalda e intentando sostenerme aún de las paredes, tembloroso y frunciendo mi entrecejo con impotencia. Manteniendo mis lágrimas de frustración y recuperando mi aliento—. _Mierda_ …

Sus labios rodean aún mi miembro, y la mujer insiste aún, moviéndose lentamente y jugueteando cuan pez burbujeando. En algún momento, mi imagen sobre la misma habiéndose distorsionado así como también mi vista al cabo de los segundos.

El fuerte golpeteo de la puerta principal, acompañado de gritos familiares a la cercanía, provocó escarmiento sobre ambos.

La mujer giró sobre sus rodillas, atenta al ruido, y habiendo aprovechado el descuido de la mujer, comencé a levantar mi ropa interior y mi pantalón para ponerlos devuelta a su lugar, poniéndome de pie como me fue posible, cerrando y asegurando la cremallera de mis jeans hasta donde pude.

Estiré mi brazo y alcancé la puerta, tirando de la misma, golpeando y empujando accidentalmente a la mayor tras la misma. Escabulléndome hasta haber logrado salir de la pieza a zancadas y quejidos, angustiado.

Jadeando, finalmente me apoyé contra la pared y me detuve a respirar profundo. Se me dificulta respirar por mi cuenta — o al menos, conscientemente —. Pero entonces, quise prevenirme de los chicos agrupados en el lavabo, quienes animados, gritaban y se ajetreaban.

— ¡ _Uughow!—_ clamó con emoción, sobresaltándose, Reiner. Quien permanece eufórico y burlón, zarandeándose.

— ¡Eren! ¡Acércate!— invita Erd, al conseguir reconocerme. Echando humo por la boca y nariz, sacudiéndose y alegando apenas entre balbuceos algo como « _prueba esto, ¡está bueno!_ » La dificultad del distinguir sus palabras, de alguna manera, devolviéndome a la realidad.

Braun se empuja y golpea contra otros y alardea a gritos guturales, como un auténtico _demonio_.

Tan solo me dedico a admirar la escena, estupefacto y perdido entre mis sentidos; tratando de lograr distinguir mis delirios de la actualidad.

Esto no era parte del plan, _Reiner no está pensando en las consecuencias._ Hasta lo que nos ha llevado esto. Podríamos estar en peligro.

— Maldito traidor—espeto, con rabia, a regañadientes. Sosteniendo mis lamentos.

— _Oe,_ tranquilo, Jaeger— irrumpió Gelgar, palpando mi espalda—. Aún queda para ti. Sólo no queríamos interrumpirte con tu _sexy_ dama…—burla, espabilándose.

— ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! —bramo a Reiner, ocasionalmente bajando un poco la euforia en el ambiente. Provocando la debilidad de las risas ante mi reacción, y atrayendo la completa atención del grupo—. ¡Aun viendo la situación en la que estamos sigues drogándote! Podrían arrestarnos, ¡maldita sea!

— Sólo es un poco…—excusa Braun, ido—. No hay nada de malo, estás exagerando — delira.

— No estás pensando, Reiner — refunfuño, cavilando y tratando de poner mis ideas en orden—. Mis padres, nuestros amigos… ¡ _Annie_! — le resalté, por lo que me llegó a mencionar poco antes de llegar aquí, y lo que me contó con anterioridad a ello.

— Una sola vez más no hace daño — intenta eximir Reiner, encogiéndose de hombros, frunciendo sus labios y riendo entre graznidos—. Annie no tiene manera de enterarse… — agrega Braun, convencido—. Vamos, acércate— señala, sonriente y despreocupado.

— No sabes lo que está ocurriendo… ¡No te importa! — bramo, perdiendo fuerza y sintiendo mi voz quebrantarse en el instante.

Aquel horrible y doloroso nudo que obstruía mi garganta, deshilándose. Poco a poco dejando escapar mis lágrimas y llanto de frustración, desahogándome.

«Y pensar que antes deseaba ser como tú… _Qué asco_ » quise soltar, más seguía ahí en el fondo de mi pecho. Atorado ante el posible nudillo del cordón.

— Jódete, Reiner — escupí, enfadado. No consiguiendo ocultar mi rota voz—. Yo me voy de aquí — solté, girándome sobre mis talones hacia la puerta de la salida, vacilante.

—Bájale a tus humos, Jaeger—pretende apaciguar Gelgar, bloqueándome la pasada, acercándose de forma amenazante. Cosa que advertí y pude evitar, apartándole con un rápido ataque. Tirándole al suelo de una patada, apenas usando mis pocas fuerzas. Alertando a los demás.

Respingo y resuello mi nariz, buscando calmarme mientras me sostengo de la pared y me esfuerzo en seguir en pie sobre mis débiles y adormecidas piernas, dándoles la espalda. Una puerta rechina allá dentro.

Puedo sentir los pasos de Reiner cercarse hacia mí, y su fallido intento de sostenerme y jalarme por el brazo. Cosa que disentí de inmediato agitando mi brazo con brusquedad para apartar el suyo, conforme puedo sentir, el resto le retiene.

— ¡Eren! — clamó Braun, pero pasé de él.

* * *

 **Mikasa**

—Mikasa…—balbucea Sasha, somnolienta y girándose en la cama de arriba—. Ya duérmete. Son las dos de la mañana…— avisa.

Mis párpados se sienten en extremo pesados, y la luz golpea mis ojos con demasiada intensidad. Estoy muy cansada y tengo sueño ya, pero quiero seguir respondiendo a sus mensajes.

— ¿Con quién chateas a estas horas? — curiosea Krista, desde el otro lado de la habitación—. No es normal… a menos que sea alguien importante—insinúa, riendo débilmente y removiéndose entre sus cobijas. Siendo imitada por Sasha.

— No es nadie…

— Sí, claro—manifestó Braus, sarcástica. Aparentemente acomodándose, pues el colchón de arriba rebotó—. ¿Qué hace Levi despierto a esta hora?—intuye, acompañando su habla unos sonidos extraños.

— No es…—pausé, dimitida. Ambas de mis compañeras volviendo a reír—. ¿Sasha, estás comiendo? —evado, prestando atención a las audibles masticadas de Sasha.

— Ya lo sabemos. No puedes engañarnos, Mikasa — alega Historia.

Y tiene razón, me es casi imposible mentirles a ellas. Pues con lo que hemos pasado juntas los últimos meses como compañeras de habitación, saben detectar mis —raras _y_ pocas— mentiras.

Gruñí, en espera de la respuesta del Ackerman.

— Siempre está despierto a esta hora— revelo.

— ¿Qué no duerme?—indagó Reiss, sorprendida. Lo que respondí con un claro sonido de negación—. ¿Es un vampiro acaso…?—bostezó.

—Algo así—repliqué, frotando mis pies entre sí buscando calentar éstos, al igual que mis piernas y brazos—. Duerme muy poco…—informé, exhalando y sintiendo adormecerme.

Muy probablemente me vi contagiada por el bostezo de Historia, quien apenas poco después quedó dormida. Mientras que de Sasha no escuché más.

« ** _Levi_**

 _Ya duérmete, mocosa. Es tarde_ » recibí, sonriendo para mí misma y observando el parpadear de la pantalla, en señal de otro mensaje en proceso. « _Después hablamos de lo que quieras saber. Pero duérmete de una puta vez_ ».

« _Qué delicadeza_ » ironicé, y los tres puntos en la pantalla volvieron a titubear y se detuvieron instantes después. Sin respuesta a mi mensaje.

« _Está bien... Hasta más tarde entonces_ » mandé, pasados un par de minutos.

« _Descansa bien, mocosa.»_

 **Reiner**

Buenas y diversas dosis acompañadas de varias bebidas y algunas chicas… Fue una buena noche, y quizá la última así. Sí, tal vez Jaeger tenía razón al respecto, fue riesgoso hacerlo, pero no quita que fuese genial.

No obstante, ahora siento las consecuencias de las sustancias circulando dentro de mi sistema. Y el posible remordimiento que se presenta.

Mi cuerpo tiembla descontroladamente y la temperatura del mismo sube de manera desmesurada, dificultándome llegar al segundo piso y propiciándome a deshacerme de mis prendas con desesperación. Como si sintiese que éstas se estuviesen adhiriendo a mi cuerpo.

Gateo lo que puedo por los escalones hasta haber conseguido alcanzar el pasillo, arrastrándome por el mismo hasta mi habitación. Colocándome sobre ambas de mis piernas tembloroso y con problemas, apoyándome de las paredes hasta haber alcanzado mi cama y haberme lanzado de inmediato hacia ésta, sintiéndome pesado y alcanzando a vislumbrar la hora antes de quedarme dormido.

« **3:49 AM** »

Una fuerte punzada y la repentina falta de aire me provocaron un sobresalto, obligándome a levantarme de golpe y con el corazón acelerado, girándome sobre mí mismo y dando cara hacia el reloj en mi mesa de noche junto al retrato de mi madre. Teniendo la creencia de ya haber amanecido y descansado lo suficiente.

Pero cayendo en cuenta de que no era así.

« **3:51 AM** ».

Tomé siento abruptamente unánime frotaba mi rostro con ambas de mis manos, apesadumbrado y aún con dolor sobre mi pecho y con acelerada respiración. Arrugando mi camisa de tirante entre mi puño, con claro intento fallido de detener el dolor. Sintiendo escalofríos y el frío sudor descender por mi frente.

— Kgh… ¡Ah! — clamé, sosteniéndome del mueble aún tembloroso. Sacándome las cobijas y girando mi cuerpo al costado de la cama, bajando con precaución. Mis piernas fallándome habiendo tocado el suelo y llevándome a éste.

Siento revoltijo en mi estómago, y mi cabeza da demasiadas vueltas, duplicando mi visión y volviendo la misma borrosa.

Parpadeé un par de veces, presionando mis párpados y perdiendo poco a poco cada uno de mis sentidos. Sintiéndome ya falto de respiración.

— A- ¡Annie! ¡Bertholdt! — clamé, sintiendo acidez subir por mi garganta y haciéndola arder —. ¡Annie! — cerré, golpeando con fuerza mis brazos contra el suelo y comenzando a toser, cayendo de lado.

— ¡A-h! ¡Be…! — dificulté, sintiendo el aire quedarse atrapado y a mi cuerpo sufrir de arcadas, convulsiones.

La puerta chilló, mostrando la pequeña y reconocible figura de Annie irrumpir en la habitación.

— ¿ _Qu… est… p…sa…do?_ — inquiere, con hastío.

Estoy aturdido, mis oídos rechinan. Extiendo mi brazo hacia ella, ya débilmente mientras me esfuerzo en seguir consiente.

Annie se giró, finalmente advirtiendo mi situación.

— _Reiner_ … — nombró, ahora entre eco y lentitud. Acercándose con rapidez y arrodillándose a mi lado mientras me aferro a ella —. Bertholdt… ¡Bertholdt! — llamó, con desesperación. El aludido no tardó en aparecer en la habitación —. ¡Llama a una amb-!

Comenzó a cortarse el sonido, y mi respiración a desaparecer.

— ¡ _Ahora_! — exigió, sosteniéndome entre sus brazos conforme sentía la mitad de mi rostro adormecerse y expulsar una extraña espeses —. ¡ _Reiner_! — fue lo último que escuché.

Me desvanecí.

* * *

Todo se encuentra oscuro, me siento inmóvil, pesado y desorientado. Intenté mover mi brazo, pero este pinchó.

Moví un poco mi cabeza, sintiendo presión sobre el mentón y el puente de mi nariz, encontrándome con una jeringa tras haber conseguido alzar la mirada y devolví mi cabeza hacia la almohada, haciendo un tercer intento.

A unos cuantos metros, hallando la puerta entreabierta, la cual permitía la luz entrar y daba a ver al menos dos grandes figuras.

— _Logramos estabilizarlo, pero_ — pude escuchar, borroso y aún con tintineo en el oído. Estoy mareado y bajo efectos de la anestesia.

 _Sigo vivo._

La primera figura y la más cercana dio un vistazo a la habitación, cerrando la puerta entonces y dando lugar a que el vértigo me obligase a descansar de nuevo ante la presente oscuridad.

* * *

— _Señor_ _Braun_ …— susurraron a mi oído, sacudiéndome con delicadeza—. Señor Braun, tiene visitas — insitieron.

Ante aquello cabeceé, parpadeando y agitando mi cabeza sutilmente mientras despertaba, buscando enfocar mi visión y hallando a mi lado a una enfermera, la cual acomodaba mi camilla y almohadas.

Habiendo advertido que finalmente desperté, prosiguió a retirarse y a dejarme en la habitación con algunas personas que llegué a reconocer. Aunque no era la misma habitación de la última vez que desperté.

— Joder, Reiner… ¿Qué te ocurrió? Pareces un _zombie_ — comenta Connie, asomando su cabeza por el costado de la cama y fijo en mí, recibiendo una colleja por parte de Sasha y forzándole a levantarse—. _Oye…_ — se quejó, acariciando su nuca.

— Sé educado — le regaña Braus.

— Ambos — irrumpe Jean, estando atrás de Connie y Sasha—. No pierdan el tiempo, está por acabarse el horario de visitas — agregó, apretujando los hombros de los otros dos y provocándoles molestia. Pero ceden.

— Mejórate, Reiner — desea Connie.

Springer alzando su mano como saludo, cosa que intenté hacer y sin embargo, no logré. Por lo cual él mismo se acercó a ésta y dio una palmada acompañada de una ligera sonrisa, buscando reconfortarme. Lo mismo con Jean, y por tercera Sasha, quien palpó mi hombro y dejó algo de comida en el velador, como regalo.

— ¿Ya te encuentras mejor, Reiner? — inquiere una dulce voz, tomando de mi mano y alertándome. Al instante, provocándome demandar alzar mi rostro y descubriendo a Historia frente a mí.

Asentí levemente y me sonrió comprensiva, acariciando mi mejilla con afabilidad. Mientras Ymir a sus espaldas rodaba los ojos con desgana.

— Sí, sí… Claro, recupérate — masculló Langnar, jalando de Historia—. Andando — instó, llevándose a la rubia con ella.

Reiss se despidió y salió de la habitación junto a la castaña, quien aparentemente evitaba el contacto con Bertholdt, al cual encontré sentado al lado de la puerta, cabizbajo.

— ¿Annie? — le pregunté, una vez se retiraron.

Hoover desvió la mirada hacia la salida, perdiendo su mirada en el pasillo de fuera. Probablemente observando a Leonhart.

— Está molesta…— comunica el azabache, colocándose de pie y acercándose hacia mí—, contigo — menciona—. Estuvo llorando todo el día encerrada en el auto en el sótano del estacionamiento — me reveló, pasmándome.

— Bertholdt… ¿qué sucedió? — consulto, refunfuñando mientras trato de acomodarme sobre mi lugar.

— Tuviste un paro cardíaco debido a una sobredosis — reveló Bertholdt, con desanimo—. Detectaron grandes cantidades de droga en tu cuerpo… — agregó, decepcionado.

Por supuesto, decepcionado… _Los_ _decepcioné_.

Rompí mi promesa, y ahora están mal debido a mi culpa.

 **Eren**

Aceleré mi paso entre los pasillos del edificio, buscando el nivel correspondiente a la habitación. Y tras subir escaleras y el ascensor, finalmente di con éste y la recepción del piso.

Llegué algo tarde al hospital, pero aún así me permitieron pasar a verle. Aunque igual no debería tardar demasiado.

Tomé algo de aire y respiré profundo, bajando un poco la mirada y viendo hacia mis pies conforme avanzaba hacia el interior de la pieza. Algo nervioso.

« _Está bien_ », me dije mentalmente, suspirando con pesadez y alzando mi rostro hacia mi frente. Descubriendo y admirando aparentemente a Reiner dormir sobre sobre su camilla.

Se ve debilitado, bastante cansado y demasiado pálido. Ciertamente me provoca temor y pavor imaginarme en una situación así. Que me llegue a ocurrir lo que Reiner, estar al borde de la muerte por culpa de los excesos.

Algo dentro de mí, me hace sentir culpable por lo que le sucedió. Pues si me hubiese quedado con él, y si lo hubiese sacado de ahí conmigo a tiempo, no estaría aquí ahora. Sin embargo, no lo hice, y por ello es que lo está.

Pudo haber muerto por una sobredosis, y yo pude haberle evitado esa situación si tan solo le hubiese ayudado a evitar lo que nos habíamos propuesto.

 _Esto se quedará tan sólo como un mal recuerdo y una mala experiencia en un futuro,_ pero asumo que tendrá sus consecuencias.

La enfermera pronto irrumpió en la habitación, anunciando el fin del horario de visitas y pidiéndome salir del cuarto. A lo cual tuve que acatar, alejándome ya de la camilla donde yace Braun.

Oscilante, me di a recorrer el pasillo de vuelta, ajustando mi gorro a mi cabeza y cubriéndome lo más posible, cabizbajo. Tratando de evitar la posibilidad de encontrarme con mi padre en el lugar y de que me reconozca.

Ya que, a raíz de que mi madre también se enterase de esto de alguna manera, han de haber tenido que hablar. Y han de estar ya más que dispuestos a hacerme los exámenes teniendo en cuenta que estuve saliendo bastante con Reiner las últimas veces.

Además de que, tienen en cuenta la hora en que llegué anoche a casa, y mi estado hoy por la mañana.

No me extrañaría que mi padre intentase tomarme por sorpresa y quisiese hacérmelos ahora mismo. Cuando era niño, solía hacerlo. Cuando no quería que me pusieran mis vacunas, me atraían con trampas y en el momento que caía, aprovechaban para inyectarme.

Por ello nunca me gustaron las agujas.

— Puedo traerte un poco de ropa, no tengo ningún problema con ello — escucho a Historia ofrecer, acorde me acerco a su ubicación cauteloso. Vislumbrando entonces a Ymir y las dos pequeñas rubias estar al lado de la recepción.

— No… Estoy bien — refuta Annie, cruzada de brazos y con la mirada gacha. No advirtiendo el que me acercaba y el cómo me colocaba de manera silenciosa al lado de Reiss.

— Bueno… — suspiró Historia, no muy convencida de ello —. Oh, Eren — saludó, animada tras haberse percatado de mi presencia y depositando un beso en mi mejilla. Yo habiendo respondido al gesto y habiendo notado entonces el fastidio en el rostro de Ymir.

— Bueno, nosotras ya nos vamos — anunció Langnar, ya harta y marchando del lugar junto a Reiss. Ésta última quien se despedía todavía de nosotros momentos antes de entrar en el ascensor, finalmente desapareciendo tras las puertas metálicas.

Torné mi cabeza hacia mis lados, ansioso.

— Annie… — musito, tras quedarme a solas con ella.

Leonhart mantiene su mirada baja, callada y cruzada de brazos. Propiciando a un silencio incómodo entre ambos, haciéndome sentir extraño el tan solo hecho de hablarle. No puedo hacerlo con tanta facilidad como esperaría poder hacerlo. Empero, volví a respirar profundo y me junté del valor.

— Verás…

— Eren, no… No quiero hablar ahora — soltó Annie, frunciendo levemente su entrecejo con disconformidad. Y jadeé, frustrado.

— Sólo será un momento — insto, pero sigue evadiéndome —, por favor — le suplico, sintiendo el peso de mi remordimiento golpear fuertemente en mi conciencia.

— _Eren_ — me nombraron, y me volví en dirección a la voz. Advirtiendo y divisando al dueño de la misma acercarse hacia acá desde el pasillo de enfrente.

Mi padre.

No entiendo cómo carajos logró saber que estaba aquí, no le avisé a nadie que vendría. A menos de que alguien que me conozca me haya visto y le haya avisado.

Nervioso y algo agitado, tomé a Annie y comencé a jalarle conmigo hacia el pasillo de camino de vuelta a la habitación de Reiner, pero la misma no me facilitaba el avanzar con ella hacia donde yo quería guiarle.

— _Hey_ — se quejó Annie, tratando de detenerme—. ¿Qué carajos te ocurre, Jaeger? — se detenía, buscando soltarse de mis brazos.

— ¡Eren! — clamó mi padre, apresurando su paso hacia donde estábamos. Mas sin embargo, se vio obligado a detener tras que un par de enfermeras interviniera solicitando su ayuda con urgencia para uno de los pacientes que llegaban.

Resignado, teniendo que acompañar a éstas y dejarme de lado. Y aprovechando también el descuido de Annie, le tomé de la mano y le llevé conmigo hacia el frente de la habitación de Braun.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? — forcejeó Annie, empujándome e intentando apartarse. Pero le acorralé contra la pared antes de que pudiese escaparse, dando paso a una camilla que movían por el pasillo. Para como consecuente volver a espaciarme un poco de ella pero sin dejar de rodearle.

Respinga con molestia e inverosimilitud, cruzada de brazos, arrugando su ceño y evitando mirarme al rostro.

— Annie, por favor. Escúchame— le ruego, buscando sus ojos y su mirada sobre mí. Pero es entendible que prefiera evitar los míos —. Por favor… — insisto, agobiado y tensando mis puños contra la pared. Golpeando la misma con ira y sobresaltando a Leonhart.

Las vagas memorias que regresan a mí, provocándome frustración; mis labios apresando los suyos, su cuello. Mis manos recorriendo su cuerpo y buscando despojarle de sus prendas con desesperación, acompañado de sus sollozos y gemidos ante mis acciones sin consentimiento alguno.

Nunca debí tocarla de esa manera. Fue lo peor que pude hacer, incluso sin estar consciente de ello.

— No sé cuántas veces más tenga que disculparme, ni cuántas veces más tenga que demostrarte lo arrepentido que estoy. Pero lo haré las veces que sean necesarias, yo nunca quise eso — manifiesto, con brío —. No quiero que las cosas estén siempre mal entre nosotros, y que se repita una y otra vez… Annie, estoy en verdad arrepentido. Demasiado, enserio.

Resuello, molesto. Vuelvo a respirar con profundidad una vez más y relajo mis músculos, esperando a tranquilizarme para poder proseguir.

— Por favor, hablémoslo — imploro, finalmente logrando que nuestras miradas chocasen y pudiésemos sentir la respiración del otro. La cercanía confiriendo una fuerte tensión entre ambos. Buscando la veracidad en mis palabras, logrando apreciar sus grandes orbes azules temblar bajo los míos, instantes antes de que apartara los mismos—. Es lo único que quiero.

— Está bien…— suspiró Annie, con pesadez. Desviando su rostro con molestia y dejándome una extraña sensación de avidez.

— ¿Te parece si damos una vuelta fuera? — le propongo, echando un vistazo a mis lados y buscando señales de mi padre—, me pone nervioso estar aquí.

En un principio Annie se negó, con recelo de mis intenciones. Empero, ambos terminamos saliendo del edificio para así hablar con mayor tranquilidad mientras dábamos un paseo por los alrededores del hospital.

Por más que fuese repetitivo, reiteré sobre lo que llegué a hacer, asumiendo mi completa culpa, la manera negativa en que afecté sobre ella y cada uno de mis errores al tratarle. Rogando por su perdón.

Cosa que nunca creí llegar a hacer, el implorarle a alguien de tal manera. Pero me es necesario ahora.

De lo contrario, no podría soportar el seguir cargando con aquello en mi conciencia y el sentir que ella también lo haría, pero desde su _perspectiva_.

— He de reconocer que desde que nos conocimos he sido un idiota — admito, cavilando —. Inclusive después de todo lo que sucedió, fuiste buena conmigo y yo, no he tenido cómo compensártelo. Pero quiero arreglarlo, déjame demostrártelo — imploro, volviéndome hacia Annie.

Annie en cambio, se mantiene cabizbaja y se abraza a sí misma, tiritando y con las mejillas y nariz rosadas. Aquello dándome a caer en cuenta el que no portaba más que dos piezas de su pijama que pudiesen cubrirle del actual invierno.

— Espera un momento — solicité, y me detuve, sacándome el saco para acto secundo hacer lo mismo con mi sudadera, jalando la parte superior de ésta por encima de mi cabeza.

Al sacarla, pudiendo sentir el fuerte frío apoderarse de mi cuerpo.

Rápidamente volví a entrar en el calor del cuero, arreglando las mangas de la sudadera gris que había retirado con anterioridad.

— Annie — le nombré, y temblando, se giró hacia mí—. Póntela — insté, extendiéndosela mientras con una de mis manos acomodaba los pliegues de mi saco—. Hazlo, sé que no tienes qué más ponerte ahorita, y tampoco estás acostumbrada al frío… — recuerdo.

— Eren…— quiso refutar.

— Aunque creo que en primera no debí sacarte del hospital— farfullé, resoplando—, pero debes de ponerte algo— insistí, consiguiendo que tomase la prenda y se colocase la misma tras varios intentos.

El calor que había acumulado la prenda entre mis ropas, traspasándose entonces a ella y calmándole de la helada hasta cierto punto. Aunque sé que no es suficiente.

— Empecemos de nuevo — le propongo, musitando y cercándome a ella—. Por favor, dame otra oportunidad, Annie. No volveré a cometer los mismos errores — profeso, observándole con obstinación. Mordiendo mi labio inevitablemente, nervioso ante la espera de su respuesta.

* * *

 _«My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State. My love she´s wating for me just across the bar»_

* * *

 _¿Qué tal les fue leyendo? Bastante fuerte, ¿no? Ciertamente ni yo sé qué decir al respecto._

 _La escena en que Eren se encuentra en el cubículo me fue bastante interesante al escribir, ya que, quería que la mujer fuese provocativa persistente en conseguir lo que quería de Eren. Pero de una manera sutil. Cosa que de alguna manera, sentí que pude conseguir tras la última edición del capítulo._

 _No especifiqué quién era la mujer, puesto que la dejé a imaginación de ustedes. Aunque mi primera idea era que fuese Traute Carven, por su fisionomía. Cosa que al final no hice, para no meterme en demasiado lío, puesto que he pensado, en que quizá más adelante tomará otro rol._

 _Todo lo de este capítulo transcurre en dos días. Cuando narra Mikasa, luego de Eren, se marca la diferencia entre la noche y la madrugada. Por lo cual, cuando narra Reiner, tras desvanecerse, hay otro **time skip —** el cual, no debería estar realmente ahí, debido a que lo del hospital transcurre ese mismo día pero más tarde. Únicamente lo puse para darle otro margen de diferencia **—.**_

 _En lo último que narra Erwin, quería citar Happier, de Ed Sheeran por el «you look happier, you do». Puesto que, luego de haber terminado de escribir ese último párrafo —sin tener en mente la canción desde un inicio—, me sonó familiar, que fue cuando me di cuenta de que era la letra en español._

 _Y ahora que lo pienso, llevo ya varios capítulos sin haber citado versos de canciones. ¿Desde cuándo? No me he fijado, pero es milagro y tanta cita aquí lo amerita [?]._

* * *

 _Ahora sí, toca hablar de la pausa temporal. Me duele, me quema, me lastima… No quería llegar a esto, pero el destino tiene otros planes, ahre._

 _Hablando ya de manera seria, como saben, ahora mismo mi tiempo prácticamente no existe. Entonces, como estaba ocupada con otras cosas y encima el retraso para terminar de escribir este capítulo sobrepasó lo que esperaba —se han de haber dado cuenta por qué—. Y pues por consecuente, no pude terminar el resto de capítulos. Lo cual me es frustrante. ¡Ya eran seis meses de actualizaciones semanales ininterrumpidas!_

 _El resto del mes no habrá capítulos, y probablemente, que es lo que no quiero, también la pausa abarque enero —vengo del futuro y advierto, que no será hasta agosto, JAJAJA—. Además de que estos siguientes capítulos los quiero pulir lo más que pueda. Puesto que en base a la línea del tiempo, serán de los acontecimientos más importantes, según yo. Y quiero que queden "excelentes" —si es que no encuentro otra palabra que lo pueda describir—, ya que hay cosas un poco complicadas y de las que he esperado bastante escribir. ¿Por qué? Bueno, como ya mencioné, es algo complejo y no quiero que queden simplones._

 _Algunas cosas se pondrán emocionalmente fuertes en cuanto respecta a ello, sobre todo por los Ackerman, que me la están poniendo difícil en lo que concierne a éstos. Y quiero buscar la manera de que quede bien explicado todo y de alguna manera, darle un toque "realista"—tampoco encuentro la palabra adecuada—. No quiero decepcionarlos ni a ustedes ni a mí misma._

 _Espero terminar los capítulos que sean necesarios, y volver a las actualizaciones semanales lo más pronto posible. Pero por ahora, aquí se queda._

 _¡Hasta entonces, Meine Leser! Carpe Diem._

* * *

 ** _Logan:_** _Ah, caray, esa no la veía venir. Pensar que he estado casi prostituyendo a Reiner, JAJAJA. Ya eso se explicará de a poco, Aunque se han dado indicios antes..._

 _Lo de Ymir está relacionado con lo que mencioné arriba, de hecho Annie lo llegó a mencionar. ¡WHOP! Pista._

 _Pues, sobre Ymir y Bertholdt, igual está para siguientes capítulos, explicar un poco mejor la situación esa en la que se atraparon. Me hubiese gustado narrarla, pero no había realmente cabida :c._

 _Aunque no creas, incluso yo estaba atrapada con eso, JAJAJ._

 _Tienes mucha razón… De hecho, llevo una semana sin escribir del capítulo 18 y me siento fresca, han estado llegando las escenas a mi cabeza. De alguna forma, sólo me queda organizarlas un poco y empezar a escribirlas._

 _Jajaj, me pasa. Incluso a veces llegaba al punto de pensar en que tal vez tuvieron un accidente y por eso no aparecían :c. Awww, eso me alegra bastante z3._

 _Muchas gracias por el ánimo, enserio. ¡Nos leemos! :D_

 ** _Mary Ann Walker:_** _Bueno, pues, soy muy apegada al canon. Aunque no se me dé meterme con éste. Por lo que busco crear un paralelismo, como mencionas, el desequilibrio mental y emocional de Reiner en el manga a lo que presento, y crear reacciones y emociones realistas._

 _Me gusta darle este tipo de toque, le da una esencia [?]. Sobre lo de Mikasa y Levi, también, me gusta darle realismo y desarrollo, aunque no sea óptimo, que sea bueno. Debido a que poco a poco se van entendiendo y empatizando el uno con el otro; en cuanto a Hanji y Erwin no creo tardarme mucho en tocar el tema, pero igual faltan algunas cosas para tratarlo, debido a que tienen relación con otras tantas —es todo un embrollo—._

 _Muchas gracias por la oportunidad, me alegra mucho en verdad. ¡Nos leemos!_

 ** _Karlin-Zeldi:_** _Justo a tiempo, JAJA... Estaba por terminar de hacer las notas de autor y responder reviews, cuando veo que aparece el tuyo con pocos segundos. Bueno, bueno, la cosa se pone buena, un poco de fanservice no hace mal, JAJA._

 _Relaciones goals v3 [?]._

 _Es más o menos como el: «todas las buenas amistades comienzan por un "tú me caías mal"», y mira que sí. Por ese lado, no estás muy alejada, Hanji respeta la privacidad de Levi —a pesar del ser algo chismosa con Mikasa, JAJAJA. Pero se guarda lo importante, y es mejor que Mikasa se entere por él que por otra persona [?]—._

 _No tienes por qué disculparte, o importa cuánto tardes, yo siempre te esperaré; awww, y son hermosas. ¿Sabes que te quiero? z3._

 _Look what you made me do x2, JAJAJA._

 _Es algo que siempre trato de retratar, los sentimientos y emociones más cerca de lo realista. Son factores con los que me gusta jugar —a pesar de que no siempre se me dé—._

 _A Connie siempre se le verá como el boca abierta, de alguna manera u otra, JAJAJ. Y eso de Levi me agrada 7u7._

 _Etapa bicuriosa, me mataste con eso, JAJAJA._

 _Ou... :c. Espero que se arregle eso entre ustedes._

 _Muchas gracias :'). Procuraré no tardar mucho de igual manera. Pero, enserio gracias. ¡Hasta luego! :D._


	18. CAPÍTULO XVIII: Nada

_Los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama y su respectiva obra._

Temas como los cuales ya son conocidos: spoilers disfrazados Paralelismos Citas y referencias Multipairing Lenguaje vulgar Contenido sexual Abuso del alcohol y las drogas Violaciones Problemas psicológicos y emocionales Problemas familiares Temas susceptibles co-relacionados a la ética y la moral.

 _Renuncio de cualquiera de los derechos de autor de las marcas e instituciones reales o citas mencionadas aquí._

Los siguientes capítulos serán bastante lentos, de modo que hay días que abarcan hasta dos capítulos o más debido a los varios sucesos que abarcan. Así que por favor, pido paciencia. Esta ha sido una de las partes de Red Rover más planificadas, con más detalles y explicaciones y que más me ha desgastado emocionalmente, porque es meterse en las situaciones de todos de manera profunda, entender sus puntos de vista y el cómo se sienten sobretodo, sus acciones y también, las reacciones de personas a su alrededor.

Espero puedan disfrutar de estos capítulos tanto como yo lo he hecho.

* * *

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Notas largas por cosas que corregí y cosas nuevas que agregué a Red Rover y de las cuales explicaré un poco._

 _¿Saben? Sentí eso como una de esas introducciones largas y serias de las películas de antes con las pantallas negras y con mensajes de gobierno, JAJA._

 _¡Ya vine, estúpidas! Nah, no se crean xD. Bueno, sí volví pero el caso, es que tenía meses con ese meme en la cabeza y era como, quiero hacerlo, necesito hacerlo, asdfgh. ¡Estúpida, la actualización, idiota! Bueno, ya. ¡Qué tal, Meine Leser! ¿Cómo han estado? Supongo que ya hasta de mí se han de haber olvidado. Pero bueno :v]._

 _Sí, había prometido actualizar en enero —he llegado tarde… Quince años tarde—, pero juro que no era mi intención. Y es que otra cosa que no tomé en cuenta, fue que no medí mi tiempo y además, olvidaba que tantos capítulos no se escribían en un solo mes, JAJAJA._

 _Entonces sí, dejando de lado eso, hubo muchas cosas de por medio las cuales tenía la idea de que no iba a recurrir en algún punto. Pero fue así. Este primer semestre del año fue de lo peor que me ha tocado en mi corta vida por ahora, con problemas de salud, saturación en los estudios, algunos asuntos familiares. Cosas que realmente no me esperaba y pues sí, afectaron bastante en un poco de todo._

 _¡Pero! Tomando en cuenta todo aquello, programé esta actualización especialmente para hoy porque... ¡Red Rover cumple un año! Mañana veintinueve —cae en miércoles, así que tocó hoy— es el primer aniversario y la fecha en que por fin me animé a publicarlo después de todos mis horrores. Y pues, ¡quería agradecerles bastante! Sí, no son muchos en realidad pero, a quienes han estado aquí desde el principio, a quienes han ido llegando; que me han apoyado y animado,¡muchas gracias! Porque con poquitos que sean o que lo hayan hecho, a mí me han hecho muy feliz_ « _3._

 _Así que, ¡les dejo con el capítulo! Pero antes..._

* * *

 ** _PLAYLIST on Spotify_**

En base a que siempre estoy haciendo citas, mencionando y recomendando canciones en ciertos capítulos, tanto las como ya he dicho: citas, canciones que escuché mientras escribía o canciones que me inspiraron en sí para ellos, terminé con la decisión de hacer una lista de reproducción agregando todas desde el inicio. Originalmente la había hecho en YouTube sólo desde el capítulo 18, pero luego recordé que tenía Spotify además de que es más sencillo y rápido para acomodar; créanme, que antes de acordarme de Spotify, estuve horas en YT añadiendo de canción en canción de los álbumes que no había video recopilatorio. Y ahora en poco pude hacer una abarcando todo

Enlace a mi perfil de Spotify donde podrán encontrar la lista de reproducción se encuentra en mi perfil de FanFiction o enlace directo en el tweet fijo de mi cuenta de Twitter, en la cual subo-subiré algunos adelantos, referencias a escenarios y otras cosas como dibujos que he hecho para Red Rover u otros fanfics.

El funcionamiento de la misma lo pondré en las notas de autor del final, junto a información extra, algunas recomendaciones y trucos. [si es que quieren leerlas antes de empezar, obviamente con cuidado de que suelte un spoiler; aunque de todas formas tendrá sección especial para la lista y en negritas, para prevenir]

* * *

 _PLAYLIST:_ Dying In LA

Canción master: Natural

Álbumes y EPs master: GEMINI, The Beautiful Damned, Teenage Dream, hopeless fountain kingdom, American Teen, Pray For The Wicked y My Dear Melancholy,

* * *

 _CAPÍTULO XVIII:_ Nada

* * *

 **Armin**

— Pasen…— canturreó Sasha, abriendo paso al interior de la habitación y retrocediendo sobre sus piernas hasta darnos espacio.

— Gracias— asentí, adentrándome junto a Annie. Ésta permaneciendo a detrás de mí.

En el centro del cuarto, Mikasa espera a nosotros sentada en uno de los _pufs_ distribuidos por la superficie del lugar, invitándome a su lado.

Me deslicé hasta donde ella y me coloqué en el lugar que indicó, dejando a Annie a mi izquierda frente a Mikasa.

Mientras que a espaldas de la rubia, Historia organiza diversas prendas sobre la cama y maniobra su celular a la vez, paseándose por la habitación para acercar más ropa sin hacer mucho caso de nosotros.

En cambio, Sasha regresó a preparar comida en la habitación anexada a la residencia.

— Terminemos esto rápido— cortó Annie, sacando de su mochila una laptop y algunos libros—, tengo que salir— agregó.

— Me enteré de que Reiner está hospitalizado…— comento, acorde—, ¿está bien?

Le vi dudar en si responder a la pregunta o no, quizá por el hecho de haber intuido o descubierto el porqué de su corta estadía. Pero finalmente fue interrumpida por Historia, quien saltó a su lado hacia el suelo, cruzando sus piernas al caer e inclinándose a la rubia mayor.

— ¿Cómo fueron las cosas con Eren? — inquirió Reiss, desconcertando al resto de la habitación, incluyéndome.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con Eren? — irrumpió Mikasa, al instante y con recelo, casi en posición defensiva.

La tensa mirada entre ambas opuestas se volvió fuerte; Annie le ignoraba, mientras Mikasa se mostraba disconforme, molesta.

— Fue a visitar a Reiner— comunicó Leonhardt, dirigiendo de reojo sus orbes en dirección a su semejante—. Llegó después del horario permitido para las visitas, y… hubo problemas con el permiso de entrada.

— Supongo que Eren se ha de haber peleado con la recepcionista o algo así, ¿no? — intuyó Sasha, ahora tirada al lado de Mikasa y con una pierna de pollo recién calentada en manos—. Suele ser muy explosivo— comenta, dando una mordida a la carne y como si conociera a Eren, con un dato que ya todos sabíamos.

Annie ladeó su cabeza de un lado a otro con indiferencia, e incómoda, Historia se apartó del grupo, yendo a por más ropa a su armario.

Habiendo dejado de lado aquello, continuamos con el repaso y trabajo para evitar inconvenientes de retraso a la salida de Annie.

Tomando las oportunidades para obtener la cercanía de la rubia, como la canalización de información de algunas de las fuentes usadas para la investigación. Algunas de las cosas, siendo facilitadas por Annie debido a su mayor conocimiento y, o control sobre algunas áreas.

Debido a que es mayor que nosotros por un año, tiene mayor comprensión de varios temas. Esto, porque se supone ella estaría en tercer semestre; debería ser _sophomore,_ y ha llevado mayor estudio en comparación a nosotros — _freshmans_ — por cursos avanzados que ha llegado a tomar.

No obstante, por problemas con el acceso a la educación, el retraso con el asunto le dejó un año sin estudio.

En cambio, Mikasa parece un poco desubicada, inclusive puedo notar, está frustrada. Ciertamente veo que ha tenido problemas con varias clases; las veces que le ha tocado participar, por elección del docente, no siempre ha sabido contestar. Llegando a ser situaciones un tanto bochornosas.

Y me es raro, pues Mikasa suele ser dedicada a lo que hace. Empero, no ha lucido lo suficiente concentrada. O por lo menos, no igual que los primeros meses, cuando incluso llegaba a estresarse de estar todo el tiempo estudiando y evitaba a casi todo mundo con tal de estar corriente con el material que entraba a diario.

Pero más extraño aún, aunque comprensible por la situación, dejando de lado su orgullo y hambre de competencia, Mikasa solicitó ayuda de Annie. Pudiendo sentir la suficiencia de ésta última crecer ante la petición de la azabache y la molestia de la Ackerman por ello.

Al contrario de lo que pensaba, no fue tan incómodo hacer la sesión de estudio en la habitación de Mikasa después de todo.

— ¿Irás al hospital otra vez, cierto? — preguntó Historia a Annie, recibiendo una afirmación como respuesta—. ¿Puedo acompañarte? — consultó.

Annie se encogió de hombros estando en sus asuntos, terminando por responder un « _como_ _sea_ » unánime terminaba de guardar sus cosas para partir del campus cuanto antes y no perder el turno de visita. La más pequeña activándose entonces para marcharse con la mayor.

 **Historia**

Aceleré mi paso y corrí lo más rápido que pude, sintiendo mi respiración entrecortarse y el frío aire entrar de manera súbita en mis fosas debido a la corriente de viento provocada por mi premura. Hasta que finalmente le pude alcanzar, colocándome a su lado, jadeando y acortando el paso.

— Te-dije… que… me-esperaras…— reprocho, recuperando aliento y buscando con desesperación volver a entrar en calor—. Sólo iba a ponerme mi chaleco— farfullo, de golpe—, no eran más que unos segundos…

— No puedo llegar tarde— replica Annie, cortante, contrariada y organizando algunos de sus archivos a la par que camina con algo de prisa, algo que traté de igualar para no quedarme atrás.

Ninguna dijo nada más, y seguimos caminando sobre la acerca alrededor de diez minutos hasta el estacionamiento de la facultad a la cual Reiner frecuenta, bajando hacia el mismo y habiendo divisado el _Mustang_ rojo a la distancia momentos antes de acercarnos.

No obstante, llegadas al parqueadero y estando frente al mismo, Annie se detuvo en seco momentáneamente, encontrando como sorpresa y habiendo observado dos de los espacios en los cuales esperaban dos _Mustangs_ rojos, lado a lado.

Empero, Leonhardt no titubeó demasiado o escatimó siquiera en prestar atención a ello al no querer perder más tiempo.

Ésta se fue a por el de la izquierda —el primero que habíamos visto apenas arribar—, y dirigió hacia el lado del conductor, intentando introducir la llave y abrir la puerta con cierta brusquedad. Cosa que me hizo dudar.

Me detuve a esperarle detrás, mientras examinaba ambos de los deportivos de cabo a raboY sí, fácilmente podrían ser confundidos a primera vista

Sin embrago, la ligera diferencia que había entre éstos, es que uno de ellos contaba con matrícula de _Marley_ mientras que el otro portaba una de _Paradise_ — lo que siquiera Annie se preocupó en ver—.

Por otro lado, notando también entonces a mi derecha las luces del otro _Ford_ parpadear, unánime Leonhardt presionaba su llave repetidas veces esperando a desbloquear el izquierdo. Pero no le advertí, esperando a ver hasta dónde llegaba Annie y la terquedad de la misma.

Empero, de un momento a otro, ambas siendo tomadas por _emboscada_ cuando la alarma del auto detonó. Durante casi un minuto, quedando estáticas y sin saber cómo actuar a ello; a nuestro alrededor percibiendo a varios viéndonos fijo, y a otros cuantos riendo ante la escena.

No pasó demasiado, e instantes después terminó siendo silenciado por dos fugaces pitidos.

Noté cómo la rubia tragaba saliva, al parecer exaltada por lo ocurrido —probablemente abochornada—, arrugando el ceño con la mirada gacha acorde a mis espaldas, los rápidos pasos que se escuchaban anteriormente acercarse fueron disminuyendo.

—Ese es el mío— irrumpió una voz masculina, pudiendo identificar a Eren como dueño cuando llegó al lado de Leonhardt; el mismo sacando su llave, presionando el botón en éste y jalando de la agarradera de la puerta demostrando su propiedad sobre el vehículo.

Annie retrocedió y quiso avanzar, pero el Jaeger se interpuso y le retuvo.

No puedo apreciarles bien, pues Eren ahora da la espalda en mi dirección y Annie se mantiene oculta frente a él por el cuerpo del mismo, pero el más alto parece intercambiar algunas palabras con la rubia.

Su encuentro no duró demasiado, y Leonhardt le soslayó y caminó devuelta hacia mí, desviando sus orbes y volviendo su cuerpo hacia otro lado. En realidad, pasando de mí y yendo ahora hacia su auto.

Antes de regresar a con ella miré hacia donde Eren, viéndole acomodar el cuello de su suéter y algunas cosas previo a entrar en el suyo, alcanzando a descubrirme observarle. A lo cual, sonrió de lado y con delicadeza, de una forma tierna. Pero a contraste de su semblante, también alicaído.

Entradas esta vez en el auto correcto, nos preparamos para marchar y aseguramos los cinturones. En el momento, Annie cepillando su cabello hacia atrás entre sus dedos, dejando escapar un pesado suspiro y haciéndose relajar sobre el asiento.

El acto, dejándome entrever a dos cristales de mí, sobre el asiento del conductor paralelo a la rubia, las esmeraldas del castaño sobre la misma con cierto desánimo y añoranza; yo, poco después siendo descubierta por el Jaeger, quien de inmediato retiró la mirada de la mayor y dio rienda al motor, dejando atrás el espacio anteriormente ocupado por él.

— Te noto nerviosa, Annie — comento mordaz, girando mi cuerpo hacia ella luego de que el otro se marchara. La aludida mirándome por el rabillo de su ojo, frunciendo su entrecejo y volviéndose hacia su frente.

Sólo estoy cansada— exime, posicionándose y presionando el _keyless_ en el tablero, iniciando así el funcionamiento del mecanismo.

— Sí… Cansada— ironizo—. ¿Qué hay entre ustedes? — escudriño, curiosa.

—Nada…—mencionó, áspera—, no hay nada…—murmuró, entrecortada, revisando la cámara y dando de reversa.

Al no tener manera de hacer a Annie hablar dejé de buscar conversación, concentrándome en el entorno y la música resonando en las bocinas, a bajo volumen. Tarareando alguna que otra canción, y las escasas pero imperiosas hectáreas de prado dejándome maravillada.

Las viejas imágenes de mi vida en el campo siendo agradables a mi memoria. Pero el lado malo de las mismas, provocándome desanimo. Mi madre, mis abuelos, los bravucones; en general, la gente dañina con la que convivía y por la cual era ignorada.

Los momentos en los que mis únicos _amigos_ , eran los animales tratados en la granja.

Tal vez, si no fuese por mi carrera actual, estaría cursando para médico veterinario zootecnista. Aunque no hay mucha diferencia entre ambas, ya que me dedico a cuidar de los demás. O bien, dedicaré.

Todo aquello, en algún punto, llevándome al día en que Frieda llegó por mí, acompañada de _mi_ _padre_. Entre todo, lo que más recuerdo son las disputas de Frieda con mi madre, quien se negaba entonces a que me llevaran. No porque me quisiera _. Nunca lo hizo_. Si no, porque se negaba a que, si ella no había sido feliz y no había conseguido algo próspero al lado de Rod Reiss, yo tampoco lo haría.

En ese entonces, yo tenía diez años. Frieda estaba por cumplir los dieciocho, y según había planeado, rentaría un apartamento en el que estaríamos las dos. Ella trabajaría y mantendría a ambas, mientras yo me dedicaría sólo a mis estudios, los cuales, al no tener suficiente subsidio, al menos serían becados.

Ese era el plan, que al menos, me había contado algunos años antes, cuando yo tenía ocho y Frieda solía visitarme con más frecuencia. Siempre fue consciente de mi situación, y buscó una forma de solucionarla.

Hubo un tiempo en el que verme le fue difícil, debido a las prohibiciones de Rod. Pero aun así, luchó por mí. Amenazando al mayor de abandonar la casa y llevar a cabo su plan conmigo. Lo que orilló al hombre, en peligro de perder a la mayor de sus hijas y crear una mala imagen en su círculo social, a ceder a los deseos de Frieda.

Y así, llegó el día en el que llegaron por mí. Y tras prolongadas discusiones, fui llevada a vivir a la cuidad con los Reiss. Todo era nuevo para mí. La forma en que funcionarían las cosas desde entonces, obligándome a adaptarme a mi nuevo ambiente. Y en parte, a _sobrevivir_ con mi nueva familia.

Recuerdo los primeros meses, cuando la señora Reiss apenas se había enterado de mi existencia a pesar de que Frieda siempre lo supo; las fuertes peleas que hubo entre el matrimonio, en grado que me sentí cohibida. Muchas veces, quedándome sin comer en la mayor parte del día por miedo a salir de mi habitación y ser despreciada por los mayores de la casa.

La preparatoria también me fue difícil, seguía siendo centro de acoso por los bravucones y otros. Ulklin ya trabajando, mientras Frieda y Dirk se encontraban ya en la universidad; y eran con quienes mejor me llevaba en ese momento.

Pero con el tiempo, tras aceptarme de mejor manera, Abel y Florian llegaron a apoyarme. Abel, siendo la mayor de las tres, cursando su penúltimo grado, con dieciséis años y medio; y Florian, de mi edad, siendo tan solo por un día de diferencia mayor que yo, igual en noveno grado. Empero, de otro grupo.

Era aceptada en su grupo de amigas, y había sido admitida en el equipo de porristas de _Trost_. Y después de otro periodo, comencé a ser conocida en la preparatoria y a socializar más con las personas.

Al siguiente año, me cambiaron de grupo, en el cual coincidí con Jean, Marco, Armin, Eren y Mikasa, pero no me relacionaba demasiado con ellos, debido a que ya tenían sus círculos de amistades definidos.

Jean intentó acercarse varias veces, como siempre, coqueto. En cambio, con Eren, no era su completo agrado, hasta que tuvimos la oportunidad de conversar bien. Después de ello, llegando a ser buenos amigos, y alcanzar el punto de ser novios por un tiempo muy corto.

Habíamos confundido la confianza que había entre ambos por otra cosa. Nunca llegamos siquiera a parecer una pareja o actuar como una. Todo seguía siendo igual. Pero no teníamos manera de saberlo, hasta que estuvimos de acuerdo en que algo así no funcionaba entre nosotros. Por ello, nuestra amistad conservó buenos términos.

Después, llegó la universidad. Y con ello, muchas otras de las cosas cambiaron; pero algunas, como el estatus, se conservaron, debido a la fama adquirida por los Reiss desde décadas antes dentro del campus.

Siendo en parte forzados a mantenerla por etiquetas y roles. Frieda viéndose cargada por ello en mayor parte, debido a que tanto Dirk como Abel y Florian se negaron a ello. Y ahora, yo estoy metida con Frieda a cambio de mi sustento. Empero de lo pesado que puede ser, me agrada hacerlo. Recibir por fin reconocimiento.

Una sombra invadió mi campo de visión, irrumpiendo en mis pensamientos. Dándome a caer en cuenta que habíamos llegado. Sobre nuestras cabezas, viéndose el grande letrero « _Paradis Medical Center_ — _Centro Médico de Paradis_ —».

Bajamos al subterráneo del hospital, donde el auto quedó varado y caminamos por las extensiones de éste hasta llegar al elevador, dentro del mismo esperando apenas unos minutos para llegar a la recepción.

Mientras Annie discute de algunos asuntos con el doctor antes de entrar, yo espero con la recepcionista, pidiendo información acerca del internado en enfermería.

Entre mis opciones tengo presente esta clínica, el _Hospital Universitario de Stohess_ y el _Hospital del Campus Médico de la Universidad de Paradis,_ además de otros que tengo por investigar. Pero teniendo preferencia por los dos últimos debido a las facilidades que se me presentan por las localizaciones.

Apenas estoy en mi primer semestre, pero « _más vale prevenir que lamentar_ ». Hay fuerte demanda por los cupos, y no quiero quedarme corta en cuanto a opciones. « _Hay que tener avaricia si se busca superar y triunfar»,_ solía escuchar de alguien

Aunque dudo siga manteniendo esa mentalidad.

La asistente terminaba de acomodar la camilla y al paciente en ésta cuando llegué a la habitación, pasando a retirarse momentos después para entonces concederme acercarme con la bandeja de la comida, la cual me permitieron propiciar tras solicitarlo con los encargados de ello.

— _La comida está aquí…_ —canturreé, balanceándome de un lado a otro hasta su posición. Provocando la tenue y divertida sonrisa del rubio, quien se posicionó para colocar la mesa de cama. Las patas de ésta colocándose a los costados de sus muslos sobre la sábana, a duras penas, debido al tamaño de los mismos.

Coloqué la bandeja de metal sobre la madera de la mesita con ayuda de Reiner, por el peso de la primera.

— ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? — indago, arrastrando el sillón a su lado.

—Desde que hicieron cambio de enfermería, tal vez…— comentó, encogiéndose de hombros, débil y cáustico. A lo que resoplé, alegre, arrullando su mejilla. Como acto secundo pasando a tomar su mano entre las mías, acariciándola. En el ambiente creándose cierta tranquilidad.

—Anda, come —le recordé, pasados unos segundos. A lo cual saltó, girándose a mirar la comida, un poco dudoso.

— No lo sé… No tengo apetito— masculla, negando ligeramente con la cabeza. Frunciendo un extremo de sus labios, y nariz.

—Reiner…—farfullé, instando—. Aunque sea come un poco, tienes que probar bocado— regaño, alcanzando el pan de la tabla, el cual partí por la mitad. Una de las partes, entregándosela a Braun, quien fue arrancando pequeños trozos entre su pulgar e índice, sosegadamente.

Entre mis manos, sosteniendo ahora el plato hondo y teniendo cuidado de la parte caliente, acercándolo a Reiner. Con ello, tomando también la cuchara y alimentándole.

— Abre— ordené, aproximando el cubierto con el caldo a sus labios. Resolló divertido a ello, y entonces obedeció—. Necesitas que te cuiden como niño pequeño — mofo, ambos respingando a ello.

—Cómo me gustaría que todas las enfermeras fueran como tú…—comentó, risueño. Llamando mi atención, proviniéndome a detener mis actividades —. Tan servicial, atenta… _Linda_ — agregó, coqueto

—Has estado bastante sincero desde hace rato— río, dejando los artefactos sobre la plancha—, ¿sigues anestesiado? — consulto, asomándome a revisar los suministros.

—Tal vez sí… O tal vez no —bromeó, relajado. Al otro lado de la sala escuchando un resoplido, a manera de burla, de Leonhardt. Annie se encuentra sobre otro sillón, al extremo contrario de nosotros.

Sobre las mesas a sus costados se encuentran dispersos varias de sus cosas y algunos envases, mientras que en sus piernas mantiene su laptop, trabajando con el material que no terminó con Armin y Mikasa unánime sostiene su cabeza con un brazo y su puño, mirando a nosotros con ceño y adormilada.

— Annie, acércate… —invito, haciendo ademán. Ante ello, percibiéndole rodar los ojos y volver a la pantalla de su ordenador—. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar así con Reiner? También necesita de tu apoyo…

— Lo tuvo, y lo desperdició, _por pendejo_ — espetó, fastidiada. Volviendo a deslizarse sobre el teclado—. No puedo confiar en él— musitó.

— Annie…— increpo, advirtiendo la decadencia de Braun—. Todos cometemos errores— trato de hacerle entrar en razón, mientras le demuestro a Reiner mi apoyo y sostengo de su mano con fuerza, intentarlo transferirle confianza—. ¿No has pensado en la desintoxicación en _Tavad_? — inquirí, buscando solucionar el asunto con Annie, alargando la conversación.

—Era la opción más factible. Pero son seis mil mensuales, no podemos pagarlo. No tenemos el dinero para hacerlo— reveló, abrumada —. Y la tradicional no es viable, incluso con el tratamiento puede volver a recaer— soltó de golpe, restándole importancia.

Y me torné a Reiner, desalentada.

El rubio mira fijamente al techo, decaído.

Las horas habían pasado, y me ofrecí a quedarme a cuidar de Reiner un rato más, asegurándole a Annie que todo estaría bien y ella podría irse a descansar sin ningún problema; ya había notado que en verdad se encontraba cansada, pues estuvo por caer rendida repetidas veces y trató de resistir. Pero ya no podía más.

Dejé el rato pasar y más tarde le mandé un mensaje para asegurarme de que hubiera llegado bien. Vio mi mensaje, pero no respondió, lo que tomé como una afirmación.

Durante los cortos periodos en los que Reiner volvía a despertar, aprovechando a conversar con él. Entre charlas, enterándome de varios asuntos personales de los cuales Reiner no había tratado con nadie más, permitiéndome conocerle más a fondo; pudiendo darme cuenta de las similitudes entre nosotros.

Pero algo que nunca había imaginado, era el llegar a verle así, tan abatido. Para alguien de su porte, me es extraño. Siempre pareciendo seguro de sí, un líder intachable. Ahora, de esta manera.

Pero por sus palabras, entendiendo su actual posición. Logrando sentir mayor empatía hacia él, entrando en sus zapatos. O en verdad, compartiendo los mismos.

 **Eren**

Con tan solo una toalla rodeando mi cintura, avancé en dirección al espejo paulatinamente. El momentáneo frío al salir de la ducha, desapareciendo conforme camino debido a la calefacción interna.

Me paré frente al espejo, y me incliné a apoyar uno de mis brazos sobre la dura superficie del mármol, mientras con mi mano paseo mi cuello y torso, denotando las oscuras marcas moradas tatuadas sobre mi piel. Reminiscencia de lo ocurrido anoche.

El pulsar algunas de las mismas, provocándome un pequeño y agudo dolor causante de mis gruñidos.

— _Eren…_ — llamó la voz de mi madre al otro lado de la puerta, unánime golpeaba ésta con delicadeza. Esperando mi respuesta—, _hijo, ¿estás bien? Has estado raro desde en la mañana_ …— menciona, preocupada.

— Sí, mamá… Estoy bien— respondo, con pesadez y ligero desdén. Suspirando al percatar mi tono mal usado.

— _Voy a entrar_ — anuncia, desconfiada y comenzando a manipular el picaporte.

— N-no, espera— intento persuadir, no alcanzando a detener la puerta. Ésta misma ya dándose a abrir, obligándome a volverme al lavabo al instante y cubrir las notables marcar en mi cuerpo.

— Eren— nombró, emparejando la puerta detrás suyo—, ¿qué sucede? Me tienes preocupada…— reitera.

— Estoy bien, mamá. Por favor, sal— solicito, encogiéndome y manteniendo mi mirada baja—. Nece-

— ¿Qué escondes? — inquiere, recelosa—. Eren, ¿qué es eso que tienes ahí? Date la vuelta, quiero verte.

— _Mamá_ …

—Eren, ¿qué son esas marcas? — cuestiona —. Eren— insta, con hastío—. Quiero ver esas marcas—dicta, dándome a caer en cuenta de mi fallo. La de ojos ámbar me observa, a través del espejo, el cual, le permite perfectamente ver la parte superior de mi cuerpo, y parte del resto de la habitación.

—Es la última vez que te lo pido... —amenaza—. Eren Jaeger, _date_ _la_ _vuelta_.

Suspiré, apesadumbrado, y así lo hice, resignado, dándole a ver las manchas oscuras que trataba de esconder a sus ojos, confirmando sus _posibles_ sospechas y advirtiendo en su rostro la reacción de ello; formando una evidente _O_ con sus labios, provocado por la sorpresa y cubriendo lentamente los mismos bajo ambas de sus manos.

— Qué… ¿Qué significa esto? —se acercó, titubeante—. ¿Qué significa esto, Eren? ¡Explícamelo en este mismo instante! —exigió, alarmada—. Por Dios…— masculló, aún pasmada. Admirando las horribles huellas en mi cuerpo, tentada a rozar éstas.

Agita su cabeza de un lado a otro, en señal de abnegación. No creyendo la escena presente a sus ojos.

— ¿Al menos te estás protegiendo? —inquiere—. No, _no_ …—refuta, arrepentida. Desconcertada ante lo que ocurre—. ¿Quién te hizo esto, Eren? Dímelo ahora _. ¡Dime quién te hizo esto!_ Es horrendo… — reclama, farfullando.

Mantuve mi mirada baja, silencioso y evitando responder a sus cuestiones, exasperándole aún más.

— ¡Contéstame!

— Mamá…— comienzo, tratando de usar un tono tranquilo y de calmarle, sin mucha suerte.

— Era por esto tu actitud de la mañana, ¿no? —indaga, histérica—. Es por esto que llegaste tarde anoche, ¿no? ¿Anoche llegaste tomado otra vez? ¿A caso te estás drogando? — continúa con su interrogatorio.

—Por favor, mamá, cálmate— sugiero, intentando alcanzarla.

— ¡No me digas que me calme! ¡Estoy calmada! — exclama, queriendo corregir algo que en evidencia no pudo—. Esto no puede estar pasando…—delira—, ¿qué hice mal para que pase esto? ¿Soy una mala madre? ¿Es eso? — se recrimina.

—Nada, no hiciste nada mal… Por favor, tranquilízate. No está pasando nada malo… Solo… Sólo son… _chupetones_ — digo entre dientes, aparentando vaga importancia, acariciando mi cuello y desviando la mirada.

— ¿Sólo eso? _¿Sólo eso?_ — cuestiona mi madre—. Aun así no es normal. No lo es, Eren. ¡Mírate! ¿Quién te hizo esto? — reitera. A lo que me encogí de hombros, dimitido. Algo que provocó el resoplido de mi madre, satírica—. ¡No sabes ni con quién te estás metiendo, Eren! ¿Acaso no te hemos educado? Ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces— regaña.

—No pasó nada. Sólo estás haciendo especulaciones— irrumpo.

— ¿Cómo explicas todo eso? — insiste, señalando—. Eren, me estás preocupando bastante. Tú no eres así— denota, alicaída—. ¿Qué me dices de tu _amigo,_ el que está internado por sobredosis? Esas no son buenas amistades, Eren. Son sólo malas influencias para ti— señala—. ¿Qué te está pasando? — inquiere, sosegando y apagando su voz.

Tensé mis puños y brazos a mi cuerpo lo más que pude, y me abstuve de responder, frustrado. Si dijera lo que pienso, en este momento sólo serían más problemas para mí. Y ya estoy harto de ello.

—Sí o sí, arreglaremos esto de alguna manera. Empezando por discutir de esto con tu padre— dicta, dirigiéndose a la salida. Haciendo la puerta azotar al cerrar tras sus espaldas.

No pude apelar.

Pesado y sin aire, quise relajar mi cuerpo después de que la discusión pasara, mas no pude, manteniendo mis músculos rígidos en todo momento. Orquestado y tranquilo, dejé las cosas en orden dentro del baño y me dirigí hacia mi habitación para terminar de vestirme.

Cerré la puerta con pestillo y con la misma tranquilidad de antes, vagué por el cuarto juntando y colocándome mis prendas en completo silencio. Para así entonces, entrar en el calor de mi cama y refugiarme entre los diferentes mantos de la misma, amancillando mi almohada y buscando la comodidad de ésta.

Me removí un poco sobre mi posición, y me permití finalmente resoplar, arrugando mi ceño y resollando mi nariz con molestia. Inevitablemente, como la noche anterior, perdiendo el control de ello. La sensación de ahogo y desesperanza, la presión de mis problemas, volviendo a mí de alguna manera.

Por mis mejillas, sintiendo derramarse pesadas lágrimas y deslizarse hasta la punta de mi nariz, precipitándose en ésta. Rápidamente humedeciendo mi piel y la tela que recubre el algodón, pronto siendo cegado por los cúmulos en mis ojos.

Con opresión sobre mi pecho y los gemidos de ello siendo amortiguados por los recubrimientos, mi llanto no cesando hasta hacerme perder fuerza y caer rendido.

* * *

Cerré la cremallera de mi chamarra y terminé de acomodar mi gorro, estirándome y logrando asir ágilmente mi mochila del suelo para entonces dirigirme a la puerta, girando de la perilla y asomándome con cautela.

Comencé a salir lentamente unánime cerraba la puerta con precaución, advirtiendo la evidente oscuridad y acercándome a donde se supone estaría el interruptor, acariciando la pared en busca de éste.

Al otro lado del pasillo, escuchándose el chasquido de otro interruptor y encendiendo la luz, alertándome de inmediato.

— ¿ _Eren_? —escudriñó la somnolienta voz de mi madre, quien parpadea con pesadez, acariciando sus brazos—. ¿Eren? — reiteró, pero pasé de ella, comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

Llegado a la primera planta, en la oscuridad, guiándome por la isla de la cocina para consecuente, seguir hasta alcanzar la puerta del garaje y bajar al mismo. Estando en él, presionando el botón de la llave de mi auto; los faros dándose a relucir y sirviendo de orientación hacia éste.

Abordé el vehículo, y en el compartimiento sobre mi cabeza presioné los botones del control correspondiente a la luz y la puerta eléctrica, encendiendo el motor mientras esta última se levantaba.

De reojo, notando en el retrovisor la hinchazón en mis ojos y el ligero tono rojo en éstos. Debajo, las grandes bolsas de mis ojeras formadas, dándole un aspecto cansado a mi mirada.

No he estado descansado bien.

Aprovechando el tiempo de sobra, después de casi dos horas de viaje, me detuve en una tienda de autoservicio, buscando algo para comer, aunque fuese para calmar mi apetito por un rato.

Pagué a la cajera, y me dirigí a la barra junto a la ventana, tomando asiento sobre uno de los bancos. Ingiriendo lo comprado mientras observaba al exterior; el sol aún no sale, y las únicas luces presentes son las de los postes de luz, los acompañamientos del establecimiento y los autos que cruzan por aquí.

Agaché la mirada, frustrado, tomando una de las servilletas y restregando ésta sobre mi pantalón, limpiando la mancha provocada por el derrame de mi bebida. Mis manos tiemblan, y mi respiración es irregular. Tengo ansias. Provocadas por la abstinencia.

Revolví mi cabeza, intentando deshacerme del pensamiento. Resollando repetidas veces por la molestia y tomando mis cosas con rapidez y saliendo del lugar. En el bote junto a la puerta desechando éstas, incluso lo que no pude terminarme para volver a mi carro y seguir con el trayecto.

Durante los últimos treinta minutos de éste, el sol dándose a relucir, solemnemente. Los oscuros tonos azules desapareciendo, dando paso a los claros y amarillentos colores del amanecer.

Los copos que caen sobre el cristal, siendo borrados por el limpiaparabrisas. Pero segundo tras segundo, volviendo a invadir éste. La calefacción provocando el empañamiento de los vidrios, tanto laterales como frontales y traseros, bajando considerablemente la visión del camino.

Mis dedos repiquetean el volante de manera insistente, poniéndome de nervios. O bien, aumentando éstos. Perdiendo visión momentáneamente debido a la eminente luz de otro auto del carril contrario, este sonando el claxon con molestia, advirtiéndome del ligero desvío mío.

Volví a mi carril y me detuve bajo la luz roja del semáforo durante al menos un minuto, perdido en mis pensamientos. El vehículo detrás de mí insistiendo con el molesto sonido de la bocina. Momentos después, rebasándome con tosquedad.

Y por otros cuantos metros, a baja velocidad, tras confirmar el paso, doblé a la izquierda para detenerme de nueva cuenta tras la pluma de la casilla.

Un hombre se acercó, frunciendo el entrecejo. Bajé el vidrio de la ventana.

— Eren Jaeger, estudiante— comuniqué, esperando a que registrase mi entrada en la tabla. Y terminado eso, el mayor asintió.

« _No olvides el marbete_ » me recordó, por lo que busque en el guantero, sacando de éste el colgante azul correspondiente a los estudiantes. El hombre volviendo a asentir, complacido por la obediencia y del que conservase mi marbete. Acto secundo, levantando la pluma y dándome acceso al campus.

Seguí a lo largo del estacionamiento, buscando a las extensiones de éste un espacio disponible, y el más cercano al edificio de mi facultad.

Una vez estacionado, y haberme encaminado a la edificación, entré en una de las aulas escudriñando por un asiento para mí, encontrando éste al lado de Connie. Sin embargo, antes de subir, fui llamado por el profesor, de quien no había alcanzado a percatar de su presencia.

—Joven Jaeger— nombró, haciéndome una seña con la mano, para que me acercara.

— ¿Sí, profesor?

—Al terminar la clase necesito hablar con usted— advirtió, entre otras palabras. Y tragué saliva, nervioso, asintiendo a ello. Y alzó su mano, invitándome a tomar mi lugar.

Subí hasta el fondo del aula, hasta alcanzar el largo escritorio; dejé mi mochila en el pasillo, sobre uno de los escalones y tomé lugar junto a Springer, no teniendo oportunidad de saludarle debido a la sonora voz del profesor indicando inicio de catedra.

— ¿Estás en problemas? — consulta Connie, entre murmullos después de un rato de largo silencio entre ambos, mientras tomamos apuntes. Quizá lo haya preguntado por mi estado actual.

—Aún no lo sé con exactitud. Pero es lo más probable— replico, escribiendo a lo más rápido que puedo acorde, con mi mano izquierda, repiqueteo con otra de mis plumas. Demasiado tembloroso.

—Deberías ser baterista— bromea Springer—. O guitarrista también podría funcionar—agregó.

—Tengo tiempo sin tocar una guitarra— respondo, con resoplido. Las últimas veces que intenté utilizarla, no conseguía concentrarme por completo en los acordes o tablaturas. Producto de la posible disminución de funciones cognitivas.

— ¿Has pensado en volver a hacerlo? —pregunta—. Igual y te instalas en algún lugar concurrido del campus y consigues un dinero extra— insinuó.

Eso quizá habría sido una _"buena"_ idea, hasta hace unos meses.

— ¿Y dejarme crecer el cabello y la barba y vestirme como vagabundo? — bromeo.

—No… Más bien sería como _hippie_ — replicó—. Aunque con tu idea, también te serviría irte a los _freeway_ con un letrero de « _sin hogar_ » —agregó, ahogando risa. Algo a lo que ambos refunfuñamos, tratando de ocultar la carcajada, imaginando el cómo sería yo en una situación así. Uno tratando de tranquilizar a otro, sólo provocando una mayor diversión.

 _Tenía tiempo sin reír así._

—Eso fue cruel… — expreso, ya calmado—. No sabes si algún día tú y yo terminemos así.

—Culpa a Ymir por eso—se defiende Connie—, tiene un humor muy negro— explica—. Ni siquiera debería pasar tanto tiempo con ella… Por eso termino diciendo tantas tonterías— busca eximirse, volviendo a su libreta.

—Siempre has dicho tonterías—corrijo. De repente nuestra conversación viéndose interrumpida por el timbre, anunciando el termino de clase.

Al pie del escritorio, quedando a discutir con el profesor, disminuyendo la poca felicidad que había conseguido momentos antes. Comunicándome entonces la posible necesidad de asesorías, tanto para Reiner como para mí, y de tener que presentar recuperación en su clase.

Y también cabe la posibilidad, de que en algunas otras.

* * *

 _Había dicho que no me metería mucho en lo académico. Y ahora mírenme aquí, metiéndome con derecho, medicina, enfermería, filosofía y letras, y alguna otra clase desconocida._

 _Por otro lado, aquí ya se vio el lado de Frieda e Historia. No pensaba introducirlo en algún punto, o bien no de manera explícita, debido a que creí que sería más complejo —y falta—, pero lo logré. Andaba inspirada. De hecho, eso salió como pan caliente de mis dedos. Ahí con el teclado a lo Flash._

 _En general, todo el capítulo según Word, el tiempo de edición ha sido entre 25 y 26 horas. Algo que para más de 5,000 palabras me ha parecido bastante bien —a diferencia de lo primero que había escrito para el capítulo, como 45 horas, y sólo mil y tantas palabras. Lo terminé borrando todo—. Hubiera sido menos, pero me detenía por distraída o por andar haciendo otras cosas xD. Además las correcciones que le estuve haciendo a algunos párrafos, y eso..._

 _Irónicamente, escribí y terminé el capítulo una semana después de entrar en hiatus y fue como… —facepalm—, y lo mismo con los capítulos diecinueve y veinte, apenas unos días después de eso._

 _De todas maneras, ¡me sentí como un dios!_

 _Además de que, este capítulo tal y como lo ven, así quedó desde diciembre. Para mí fue el capítulo perfecto —o lo era en ese entonces. Estoy viendo que igual le doy otra edición si no me llega a convencer después de releerlo_ — _; lo único que llegué a cambiar fueron datos erróneos como fechas que confundí y le di una segunda pulida a la narración y acomodé algunas comas, puntos y párrafos_ _—porque sé que a veces exagero con ellos_ _, pero en general, no hubo más cambios. A mí me encantó a la primera_ _—hasta pena me daba editarle cualquier cosa_

 _Algunas cosas desde aquí van a dar un giro completamente diferente, si pueden percibirlas._

 _Por otro lado, con freshmans y sophomore me refiero a estudiantes de primer y tercer semestre o primer y segundo año —supongo que de éste ya han de haber tenido idea o han de tener relación con éstos términos, pero igual lo pongo porque no puede faltar el glosario del capítulo xd—._

 _Mientras que como se menciona, Tavad es un programa de desintoxicación rápida —por lo que he leído; pero me sigue teniendo demasiado confundida—. Y el precio aproximado mensual es de seis mil dólares._

 _El Keyless es prácticamente una función con la que cuentan ciertos autos, en la cual no necesitas insertar una llave para encenderlos_ _—siquiera hay ranura para ello_ _—, sino que es presionando un botón_ _—Start Engine; por lo general viene así_ _—, aunque necesitas tener la llave cerca para poder mantenerlo encendido. No lo había mencionado antes, pero ya estuve corrigiéndolo._

 _A mi en lo personal me encanta eso del botón, ya que no es tan batalloso como con mi carro, que de repente se me atora la llave o no puedo encenderlo por no girarla bien, JAJAJA._

* * *

 _ **In anotah' nius** [inserte voz de mujer con acento inglés raro]_

 _¿Recuerdan que en las notas del capítulo 16 había mencionado que iba a corregir ortografía y otros detalles '_ _ **mínimos'**_ _en cuanto a capítulos anteriores? Pues bueno, como una cosa lleva a la otra, terminé editando todo._

 _Si hay algo de diferente en la pestaña de Red Rover [donde está el summary y el resto de información, es la cantidad de palabras. De 87,000 y tantas palabras que eran del capítulo 1 al 17, actualmente se le han agregado más de veinte mil tan solo de los capítulos 1 a 11, sin contar los que me faltan por editar._

 _Tenía desde que había subido el capítulo nueve o doce queriendo editar los primeros ocho, porque sí había logrado ver cierta diferencia entre éstos en cuanto a narrativa —aunque fuera mínima la diferencia de mi forma de narrar las cosas, la ortografía y el OoC al que llegaba a recurrir sin darme cuenta; pero era considerable— y el cómo estaban estructurados o tenían ciertas anomalías._

 _Y sí, me dio vergüenza leer ciertas cosas y pues, aproveché que había entrado en hiatus para dedicarme a editarlos mientras escribía los nuevos, además de releer y recuperar y reforzar algunos puntos de trama de los cuales había perdido hilo por el tiempo._

 _También me da mucha vergüenza conmigo misma por las personas que han leído hasta este capítulo antes de la edición, y en verdad me quiero disculpar por ello. Espero no me linchen, porque sé lo pesado que es :c._

 _Como mencioné, estuve corrigiendo en todos: narración, errores ortográficos y OoC que de repente se me escapaban, algunas incoherencias y huecos de historia que arreglé, además de agregar datos y cambiar ciertas cosas._

 _Podría decir que los únicos capítulos que hasta ahora sí han recibido cambios drásticos fueron el_ _ **capítulo dos**_ _[hechos,_ _ **el nueve**_ _[extensión y hechos] y_ _ **el once**_ _[extensión, cambio de narrador en fragmento y algunos hechos]._

 _Sólo me faltan los capítulos doce a diescisiete, que no pude terminar antes de la actualización._

 _Pero por favor, si llegan a encontrar cualquier error o algo relacionado a lo que mencioné, háganmelo saber. No me enojaré, sino todo lo contrario; se los agradeceré bastante, porque siempre se me escapa algo y no me dicen y luego me da vergüenza encontrar esos errores :'v]._

* * *

 _ **SPOTIFY**_

* * *

 _ **Simbología, con ejemplos**_

* * *

 _Ejemplo: Natural — Pray for me [_ _ **a**_ _ **hasta**_ _. Hay canciones de por medio]_

 _Natural, Pray for me [_ _ **sólo**_ _esas canciones]_

 _Natural —Pray For Me, Him I [de_ _ **A**_ _a_ _ **B**_ _ **C**_ _ **saltar**_ _ **hasta**_ _ **además**_ _ **aparte**_ _u_ _ **opcional**_ _puede haber un_ _ **hasta**_ _después de la coma, tomando de referencia el_ _ **saltar**_ _ **hasta**_ _como_ _ **A**_ _a_ _ **B**_ _ **C**_ _a_ _ **D**_

* * *

 _ **Información, recomendaciones y trucos:**_

 _ **Inf 1.**_ _La canción master será la cual encabezará la parte del fic, tiene una idea o punto general de la parte que se está tratando. En este caso, Natural será la del 18 en adelante [aún no sé hasta dónde] y Polaroid es la canción principal sobre capítulos 1-17._

 _ **Inf 2.**_ _Los álbumes master son libres a escuchar en cualquier punto del capítulo indicado en adelante, aunque principalmente afectan la cual es indicada, siguen influenciando a futuros capítulos._

 ** _Inf 3._** _Smoke and Mirrors, Evolve, Witness, Cry Baby y Lust For Life son álbumes master desde el primer capítulo._

 ** _Inf. 4_** _Otra manera de ir a la playlist, si están en ordenador y les parece más fácil para abrir en otra pestaña, puenen tipearlo [todo junto y sin los brackets] como: **[bit . ly/ RedRover_Spotify].** No lo puse arriba porque de repente lo sentí invasivo, pero aquí está si lo necesitan; es bitly porque el completo de Spotify es muy largo, pero es enlace directo a la lista de reproducción._

 ** _Recomds 1._** _Cuando no indique alguna canción o sean pocas las que ponga para un capítulo, pueden escuchar de los álbumes master de manera libre. [para ello son, principalmente; no afecta pues son base]_

 _ **Recomds 2.**_ _Volumen: yo por lo general para evitar distraerme demasiado cuando escribo o leo los capítulos prefiero mantener el volumen bajo, a manera de ambientación. Y eso se los recomiendo demasiado, sobre todo porque suelo poner canciones que cambian de ritmos de manera brusca entonces así evito el susto xD._

 _ **Recomds 3, trucos 1.**_ _Uso de Spotify: esto va principalmente para quienes no tienen premium —como yo :'v—, y es que si tienen la oportunidad-facilidad de ello les será de mucha ayuda._

 _Si prefieren escuchar en su celular mientras leen en el mismo o en un ordenador, para poder seleccionar la música en orden o libre —que no les mande a aleatorio—, les recomiendo instalar Spotify en su PC-laptop [lo que usen] y desde ahí manipularlo._

 _Ya teniendo la aplicación abierta y habiendo seleccionado algo en el escritorio, les aparecerá el recuadro de seguir escuchando en el dispositivo o cambiar al celular; le dan cambiar al celular y podrán escucharlo acorde lo reproduzca y tengan configurado en el ordenador. [soy una antisistemas, Spotify no pudo contra mi inteligencia. JAJAJAJ, nah]_

* * *

 _¿Habrá actualización la próxima semana? Lo dudo. O bien, primero quiero esperar a que se acondicione un poco este polvoroso espacio que dejé desde diciembre y terminaré de editar ciertos detalles en el resto de capítulos, porque hay más, para lo que resta del año y parte del dos mil diecinueve. Sí, aún queda bastante por recorrer, debido a que siquiera este arco alcanza a abarcar lo que sería cerca de la mitad de Red Rover._

 _Así que es probable que deje pasar esta semana, dos o incluso poco más, dependiendo de los factores que se entrometan en el proceso. Las fechas están entre el once y dieciocho de septiembre, aproximadamente —pero como no quiero truncar mucho esto, es más probable que el once. Además que cae en fecha de parciales y proyectos—. No prometo nada —ahora sí no lo hago xD—._

 _Aún tengo que terminar de revisar los próximos capítulos y organizar la playlist en base a ellos, debido a que después de los álbumes [después de PFTW, P!ATD, de la canción de Shameless en adelante las demás no están en orden—porque algunas canciones incluso son de más adelante o me he olvidado de meterlas—._

 _Pero bueno, ha sido todo por hoy. ¡Hasta luego, Meine Leser!¡Muchas gracias!_ «3.

* * *

 ** _Mary Ann Walker:_** _Eren bello, le esperan muchas cosas por delante «3._

 _Iba a comentar acerca de ello, pero creo que este capítulo ya lo ha de haber dejado claro mejor de lo que yo podría haberlo expresarlo como tal —es irónico, pero creo que se entiende xD—._

 _Todos concuerdan con el punto de Erwin y me causa gracia — de hecho espero a saber sus reacciones en próximos capítulos respecto a él, JAJAJA—. Pero apoyo la moción, ¡que sufra! xD. ¡Mucha gracias, Mary, nos leemos! :D._

 ** _Karlin-Zeldi:_** _La idea de Levi me encanta, asdfghj «3 ._

 _Pero vaya qué cosas con Jeanbo y Mikasa, ¿no? xD. Son cosas de jóvenes de las cuales irán aprendiendo con el tiempo y podrán cambiar, si es que así lo quieren. Pero bueno, ya es cosa de ellos —yo, hablando como si no fuera quien escribe estas locuras. JAJAJA—. Lo mismo va para Ymir y Berth-ito, aunque creo que va más para ella._

 _Ya pasó pero, la canción estuvo genial «3. Asdfgh, casi siempre eres la primera persona que se me viene a la cabeza con todo lo que tiene que ver con k-pop o Rivamika xd._

 _Creo que también fue una de las que más me gustó por lo mismo que mencionas, ¡y es que encima con ellos dos! Y como dices, todo aquello es lo que le da esa escencia. Me alegra bastante que te haya gustado «3._

 _JAJAJAJA, es como el tercer Look What You Made Me Do contra Erwin en lo que lleva Red Rover —es algo muy cool ver que todas esas tradiciones siguen vivas .jpg xdd—. No sé por qué, pero sigo riéndome con lo del exceso de pensamiento mágico pndejo. No lo supero xDD._

 _Loool, me ha pasado lo de las conversaciones —y mira que sí da vergüenza enterarse de las tonterias que dijo uno la noche anterior xD—. Y es que tampoco estás muy alejada de las cosas._

 _¡Ah! Cómo extrañaba esto..._ _¡Muchas gracias, Karlin! Nos seguimos leyendo... ;v._

 ** _Achisca:_** _¡Holaa! Han pasado ochenta y cuatro años... Milagro verte por aquí xd._

 _JAJAJA, bueno creo al final ahí fue al revés con lo de Eren y Annie :v —aunque no llegó a serlo, pasó durante el capítulo once. Por ahí de la fiesta de Halloween—._

 _Sobre lo de Reiner, Annie no lo pensó muy diferente a como lo planteaste xD._

 _¡Y aún falta más intensidad!¡Accióoon turbo! JAJAJA. Ya hablando enserio, muchas gracias «3 xD. Adióos, ¡nos leemos! xd._

 ** _Logan:_** _Asdfghj, me encantó tu último comentario. En verdad me hizo el día y me hizo reír cuando lo leí_ _«3_ _—estuvo por ser casi en fecha de mi cumpleaños, lol_

 _Justo por ti es que tenía bastante contemplado el actualizar pronto_ _— o al menos dar señal de vida_ _y seguir escribiendo en aquellos momentos, porque me estaba quedando demasiado atorada con todo y de repente llegó tu review a alegrarme por pequeño que fuese; suena extraño, pero así fue._

 _Sobre Reiner, bueno, tenía que llegarle en cualquier momento o de repente sí pareció algo rápido, pero a raíz de ello se vienen otras cosas interesantes que igual podrían hacer mejorar la situación y alegrarte [?, ¿eh? [xD]._

 _Khé... Okay, eso no me lo esperaba xD. Pero sí hay que cuidar bien el tatakae, JAJAJAJAJA._

 _Oh, Ymir. Sigo sin creer que les haya causado gracia; admito que también me reí mientas lo escribía y lo revisaba, pero nunca me imaginé llegar a provocar lo mismo en ustedes xD_ _— ¡están igual de enfermos que yo!... Nah, es broma xD_ _. Pero algo así habría de esperar si fui la primera en reír xd._

 _¡Muchas gracias, Logan!¡Nos leemos! :D._

 ** _Gaia Neferet:_** _¡Gaiaaa!_ _¡Yo también te extrañaba muchísimo! No sabes cuánto, enserio. Después de un tiempo ya me había hecho a la idea de que no volverías, y fue una sorpresa volver a leerte por aquí. Pero te entiendo bastante._

 _Tu review me dejó como una loca extremadamente feliz ese día y nadie ni nada me lo pudo quitar, incluso sin exagerar, anduve riendo, saltando, gritando, pensando —¡de todo!—, y casi lloré de la emoción después de haber terminado de leerlo._

 _Inclusive puedo decir, creo descargué toda la emoción y motivación dedicándome a escribir durante un largo tiempo._ _He tenido en cuenta todo lo que me has mencionado, y lo sigo teniendo presente. Aunque me siento mal por no poder hacerle justicia a todo como es debido; tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza en respuesta a cada cosa, pero_ _antes que nada quería agradecerte a ti, porque en verdad, no sabes todo lo que han significado para mí todas y cada una de tus palabras._

 _Y así como Red Rover llegó a ganar un lugar especial en ti, tú de alguna manera también lo has hecho en mí. Sé que suena raro, pero son aquellas pequeñas cosas que uno no espera y terminan haciéndote feliz._

 _Porque a primera, de repente llega alguien, en este caso tú, con algo que siquiera esperé algún día alguien llégase a decir de algo como lo es Red Rover. Y se siente muy bonito, demasiado; el que aprecien el trabajo que estás haciendo y el que signifique algo para alguien cuando tú no lo veías suficiente._

 _A lo mejor de repente estoy exagerando, pero a mi perspectiva ha sido así. Ha sido algo muy especial para mí_ _«3_

 _No tengo cómo agradecerte, pero enserio y de nuevo, muchas gracias. Espero puedas disfrutar los próximos capítulos, ¡nos leemos! :'D._


	19. CAPÍTULO XIX: Thanksgiving Day

_¡Ho, ho, ho! ¡Feliz navidaaaad! Bueno, ya estamos a veintiséis... y es miércoles, pero la actualización era para ayer, so... ¡de todas maneras! Nunca es demasiado tarde..._

 _¡Qué tal, Meine Leser! ¿Cómo les ha ido en estas fechas? Espero que bien... Y, ¿qué tal los regalos? 7u7. Esta vez no me fue como en años pasados, pero tengo pantuflas nuevas y tarjetas de regalo para App Store & iTunes, Spotify y Netflix, así que me doy totalmente por servida _— _me la pasaré metida en el ocio, JAJAJAJ_ — _._

 _Sí... Pasó más tiempo del que esperaba para poder actualizar, pero digamos que este semestre estuvo pesado y no me ha ido del todo bien con mi laptop_ — ** _need_** _cambiarla urgentemente c:_ — _, ya está algo vieja_ — _tengo con ella unos siete u ocho años, quizá_ — _._

 _Hubo algunos asuntos por ahí que me retrasaron porque, ¡iba a haber actualización el mes pasado! Hace no mucho, después de haber logrado arreglar por fin mi tablet, en un álbum viejo de Twitter descubrí que... el_ _ **16 de noviembre**_ _, ¡Red Rover cumplió tres años de haber nacido!_ «3 _—_ _no me creo aún que ya haya pasado tanto—_ _._

 _Quería hacer actualización especial, porque además de ser aniversario de Red Rover, iba a ser Día de Acción de Gracias e iba a quedar perfecto. Pero pues la suerte no estaba de mi lado en esos momentos_ _, larga historia que quizá alguno ya sepa... Y esta vez no quería se me pasara..._

 _Para variar, éste capítulo cumplió un año el martes de la semana pasada... ¡y Levi cumplió años ayer dentro del canon!_ — _creo que ya son demasiadas fechas, aniversarios y cumpleaños en este capítulo, sorry—._

 _Antes de empezar —que ya me extendí—, las notas del capítulo 18 las había preparado desde mucho antes de publicarlo para que no se me olvidara nada, pero igual pasó. Si no se me olvida algo, no soy yo... Y es que, no voy a volver a dar advertencias en los capítulos, ya todas están en las notas del capítulo 18. Pues de esta manera, viene a ser un factor sorpresa lo que llegue a tratar en los mismos; pero ya se tiene presente los temas a tratar._

 _Pronto comenzaré con lo que son los datos de Red Rover en las notas finales en cada actualización._

 _Esta vez no hay playlist para este capítulo, se los dejo a consideración. ¡Espero lo disfruten!_

* * *

 _CAPÍTULO XIX:_ Thanksgiving Day

* * *

 **Eren**

Tras horas de viajar por la ciudad y de tráfico, finalmente torné hacia _Nedlay Drive,_ y continué por sobre la misma varios metros hasta conseguir percibir la casa.

Estaba a nada de extenderme en la calle y doblar el volante para parquearme sobre el asfalto exterior del garaje, mas sin embargo, momentos antes de ello me vi la necesidad de disminuir la velocidad y apegarme a la acera.

Como causante de ello, dos camionetas estando ya ocupando mi lugar y bloqueando la subida a la cochera, donde supongo han de estar los autos de mis padres; una _Sequoia_ roja, la cual identifiqué como la de Mikasa, acompañada de una _Highlander_ bastante familiar en blanco aperlado y con matrículas de _Marley._

Presioné el _keyless_ en el tablero para apagar el motor, y tomé mis cosas del asiento del co-piloto. Asomándome a inspeccionar mi aspecto en el retrovisor de manera apresurada apenas momentos antes de salir, ciertamente no encontrándolo muy favorable. Empero, fácilmente pudiendo ser excusado por mi eminente gripe.

Salí del auto de un salto y cerré la puerta tras de mí, bloqueando el mismo al instante. Así, subiendo con prisa un par de metros hacia la entrada, zarandeando mis zapatos llegado a la misma contra uno de los escalones para tirar la nieve acumulada en la suela de éstos. Tomando entonces la fría perilla y abriéndome paso al interior de la fachada, siendo confortado por el templado clima.

Sellé la entrada y me permití dar un profundo y cálido respiro, girando luego sobre mis talones y dirigiéndome hacia el sillón frente a mí para dejar mi mochila sobre éste, quitándome de encima la ropa de más conforme mi avanzar.

— _Hoy salió desde temprano, pero no dijo a dónde iba_ — escucho decir a mi madre, en el fondo del otro extremo del primer piso—, _ha estado saliendo de casa bastante temprano estos días. No desayuna, ni come ni cena nada aquí. Y cuando llega de la universidad lo único que hace es subir a su habitación y no vuelve a bajar hasta el día siguiente…_ — se queja, hastiándome.

Aburrido e irritado ante su comentario, dejé mis cosas de lado y me giré hacia mi derecha con el fin de avanzar hacia la cocina. No obstante, siendo primero sorprendido por los presentes en el comedor.

Mi madre se encuentra en la cocina, aparentemente terminando de dar los toques finales de uno de los platillos que prepara. Mientras que, en el comedor, mi padre encabeza la mesa, y a su derecha, le acompañan mis hermanos.

El mayor de ellos, el vivo rostro de mi padre, en cabellos platinados y vello facial grueso, rascando la parte superior de su oreja para luego posicionar sus gafas correctamente sobre el puente de su nariz.

 _Zeke._

A su lado, encontrando también a Mikasa.

El trío de mayores presentándose serios al escenario y haciéndome sentir inquietado, siendo intimidado por las firmes y pesadas miradas de los mismos hasta sentir la indiferencia a mi presencia por parte del rubio, y de que mi madre ignoraba por completo ésta.

El desconcertante arreglo en los mismos, llegando a extrañarme por algunos momentos, hasta haber caído en cuenta del porqué de ello.

Lo había olvidado casi por completo.

— Vaya sorpresa que llegas para la cena, cariño. Creímos que no vendrías, íbamos a empezar sin ti —soltó mi madre, con completa naturalidad—. Toma asiento, los platos están listos para servir— invitó, con afabilidad, paseándose a la mesa con dos platos más en manos y colocando los mismos en nuestros lugares.

Desorientado, accediendo y avanzando entonces hacia la silla que me correspondería justamente a su lado.

— Bueno, yo me retiro ahora— anunció Zeke, levantándose de la mesa y haciendo una sutil reverencia con su cabeza—, con su permiso.

— No, ¡no!— clamó mi madre, deteniendo de inmediato el avanzar del hombre y obteniendo la atención de éste—. Quédate a cenar, Zeke. Ya estás aquí, eres totalmente bienvenido — persuade.

—No… Prefiero no molestarles— refutó, haciendo ademán unánime al ligero asentir de su cabeza con una irreconocible tranquilidad para mí —, pero gracias.

—Sabes que no es ninguna molestia. Has viajado bastante tan solo hasta acá — insiste la de ojos ámbar. La persistencia de la azabache, y la sugerencia de mi padre, proviniendo la permanencia y compañía de Zeke.

Y como cada año, seguimos el protocolo de la cena, con oraciones, frases y agradecimientos por cada miembro; salud, prosperidad, amor y dinero, entre otras tantas cosas. Empero, habiendo notado a mi madre dudar al pronunciar algunas de las situaciones, las cuales, están en parte relacionadas conmigo.

Pero a pesar de ello, continuamos de manera apacible y sin ningún problema a lo largo de la noche como si nada hubiese pasado o siquiera se hubiese insinuado.

Zeke y mi padre estaban por su lado, centrados en lo suyo, intercambiando información en cuanto a sus trabajos y su situación en ellos, que como era de esperar y como suele ser todo el tiempo, no son para nada malas.

El cómo le fue difícil llegar hasta acá por el tráfico en las ciudades…

Además de tener que escucharles hablar de cosas como la estadía del primogénito en _Marley_ , sobre su doctorado y las clases que imparte en una de las facultades de la _T.U_. y su participación en juegos de baseball con los _Guerreros_ de la misma _._

El tanto tocar el tema de la universidad en el momento, llevándoles a los mayores al punto de preguntar por Mikasa y por mí en _Fritz_.

— ¿Cómo les está yendo en la universidad a ustedes, Mikasa, Eren?— inquiere mi madre, esporádica y como consecuente, pasando la atención de los otros dos hombres hacia nosotros. Tomándonos de sorpresa a ambos cuando aún no acabábamos de pasar nuestros bocados.

— Bien… — miento, musitando concentrado sobre mi platillo y encogiendo mis hombros.

Si fuese sincero… Me está yendo de la mierda.

Estoy por perder el semestre, si es que no me recupero en lo que resta a vacaciones — que por cierto, es ya poco tiempo—. Y en estos momentos, además de no saber ni qué hacer, no me es de lo más fácil concentrarme como es debido como para sacar una buena nota.

Está claro, no sería algo que le podría soltar a mi madre en un momento como este. O bien, a nadie en realidad. Sobre todo cuando ya alardearon tanto de lo _"asombroso"_ que es Zeke.

Tras ello, el silencio se mantuvo durante un par de segundos, como si esperasen a que diese una respuesta más extensa, la cual no les proporcioné. Lo que hizo cambiar su mirada en dirección a la azabache al frente mío.

— ¿Y tú, Mikasa? — instó la mayor. Y le admiré de reojo, alcanzando a percibir el ligero sobresalto que le provocó la mención de su nombre de manera tan directa.

Mikasa sosegó sus movimientos y dejó descansar su cuchara sobre la comida mientras aún sostenía la misma y parte de un bocado que estaba a punto de llevar de nuevo a su boca, titubeando y tragando en seco poco antes de hablar. Aquello, dándome a ver que está nerviosa.

— Bien… — reiteró, imitando lo que había hecho yo con anterioridad y bajando su mirada, evitando encarar a mi madre y siguiendo con su ingesta como si no hubiese pasado nada.

— _Hm…_ — protestó la mayor, vacilante y disconforme ante las cortantes respuestas obtenidas por nuestra parte. Pasando entonces a cambiar de tema para evitar la ya presente incomodidad—. ¿Les está gustando la cena? Hace tiempo que no cenábamos en familia… — farfulló y sonrió amargamente.

— Sí…— secundó Mikasa, con cierto desánimo en el suave timbre de su voz.

— ¿Está todo bien, cariño? — inquirió mi madre, dulce. A lo que en respuesta Mikasa simplemente asintió con sutileza—. Recuerden que cualquier cosa, cualquier problema que tengan. El que sea… Pueden contarnos— comentó, afable. Propiciando el pensar en nosotros.

Respiré hondo e inflé mi pecho, irguiendo mi espalda y echándome hacia atrás, relajándome un poco y pasando saliva.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

— Nada — suelto.

— Has estado saliendo muy temprano de casa estos días, _Eren_ —señala, reiterando en lo que le habría escuchado decir hacia un rato—, tampoco bajas a cenar. Te quedas encerrando en tu habitación.

— Tengo que llegar temprano a la facultad— respondo, intentando ocultar el tono de desdén en mis palabras—, además llego cansado y tengo que hacer trabajos. No tengo tiempo — replico.

Dicho aquello le escucho suspirar, rendida. Notando cierta incertidumbre tras la pequeña y fallida discusión, logrando captar el titubeo de su habla para continuar.

— Eren… ¿Qué está sucediendo? —insiste.

— Ya te lo dije — espeto, firme, golpeando la mesa con el repiqueteo de mis dedos ante la impaciencia.

— No le respondas así a tu madre, Eren — interviene mi padre, molesto. Me removí sobre mi lugar y volví a agachar la cabeza, sosteniendo la misma sobre mi puño y escondiendo mi rostro de los mayores—, la actitud que has tomado es de preocuparse.

— No tienen por qué—respondo, frunciendo el entrecejo, disipando aún de la comida y picando la misma con el tenedor, fastidiado.

— Sí, sí hay por qué— contesta el mayor, seguro de ello—. Tomando en cuenta todo lo que ha estado pasando últimamente, hemos llegado a una conclusión — comenta, divagando en sus palabras—. Eren, queremos que seas honesto con nosotros. Sólo dinos la verdad, es todo lo que queremos.

Sé a dónde van con ello.

— ¿Te estás drogando? — soltó de golpe, quedándose firme sobre mí —. Porque todo indica… que es así.

Me inmovilicé, tenso, terminando de pasar la comida con atasques y doblando la quijada, buscando el momento adecuado para responder, suspirando y entreabriendo mis labios.

— No — mentí, observando el punto intermedio entre la porcelana del plato y la mesa.

— Mírame a los ojos y dímelo otra vez — exigió mi padre.

Presioné los cubiertos entre mis manos, vacilando al alzar mi cabeza. De reojo, admirando a los de mayor edad previamente a enfrentarme al determinado y firme semblante de mi padre, provocando el temblor de mi habla.

— N-no — insté, mascullando y bajando la mirada. Lamentándome al instante por ello.

— Eren — llamó ahora Zeke, flexible a mí —. Sólo queremos ayudarte. Pero necesitamos que tú nos lo digas — intentó persuadir —, ¿le has contado a alguno de tus amigos, o alguno pasa por lo mismo? — intuyó —. ¿Sabes algo de ello, Mikasa? — se dirigió ahora hacia la azabache.

De parte de Mikasa, recibiendo su fija y suave mirada enajenada de preocupación. Al encontrarse con mis ojos, ella bajando a ver su comida, titubeante. Aparentemente cavilando y haciéndome esperar no revelase nada que pudiese verse implicado.

No obstante, simplemente se encoge de hombros.

— No he escuchado nada al respecto — se limita.

— Las personas que sufren de drogadicción suelen evitar a sus amistades frecuentes debido a que éstas pueden advertir el problema — comenta Zeke, provocándole confusión a Mikasa. Y haciéndome caer en cuenta a mí de a dónde se dirige —. Arlert es inteligente — agrega, audaz—. ¿Con qué frecuencia se siguen viendo?

Mikasa se detiene esta vez, admirando al mayor con estupor.

— A decir verdad…— comienza ella, oteándome—, Eren y Armin llevan bastante tiempo sin convivir juntos… a comparación de antes.

La declaración dada por Mikasa, enalteciendo de alguna manera a Zeke y llevándose las sospechas de ambos de mis padres.

— Programaré otro examen para la próxima semana — expone Grisha, decidido.

— ¿Pero son efectivos? — indaga mi madre.

— El de sangre sólo lo será si es que ha consumido recientemente. Pasados de cuatro días a una semana sin el uso de la droga no se detecta de la misma manera — se encarga de aclarar Zeke, cuidadoso.

Esperó un poco y prosiguió.

— Sin embargo, puede hacerse una prueba con cabello. Ésta es más efectiva por el hecho de que puede encontrar rastros de consumo de cerca de tres meses — explicó, desahuciándome —. Y de igual manera, tenemos como testigo a Braun.

— ¿Reiner? — salto, alzando la mirada con pavor. Empero, habiendo tenido que cambiar mi expresión al atraer la atención de los mayores.

Éstos me observan, con atisbo.

— ¿Qué no entienden cuando digo que no lo hago? — espeté, exasperado. Dejando golpear el tenedor contra el plato y desafiando a mis padres y a Zeke. Notando de reojo el que la duda, aparentemente, invadió a Mikasa, haciéndole lucir de alguna manera, decepcionada y oscilante en mirar en mi dirección.

— Si no pasa nada entonces, no tienes por qué alterarte, ¿o sí? — afrontó Zeke, suspicaz. En sus ojos, denotando cierto brillo saltar.

— _No_ , pero… Ya estoy _harto_ de que insistan con ello — refunfuñé, alterado—. _Ya._ Por favor — solicité, con desdén.

Coloqué todo lo que había usado sobre el plato y me levanté de la mesa con fastidio, siendo admirado por mis padres con sobresalto y molestia. Mas no me importó, y avancé hacia la cocina para dejar todo en el lavabo de la misma.

— Eren — llama la mayor, instando —. Eren vuelve a la mesa, no seas descortés. Aún tenemos que hablar.

Pasé por alto su advertencia, y no hice más que dirigirme hacia mi habitación a encerrarme en la misma.

 _Vaya mierda de cena hemos tenido_.

Dejé pasar al menos un par de horas antes de considerar volver abajo, ya estando tranquilo conmigo mismo y esperando todo se hubiese calmado con mis padres y con mis hermanos. No quiero pelear con nadie ahora mismo.

Tan pronto me decidí, bajé las escaleras hacia la primera planta ocultando mis manos en el fondo de los bolsillos de mi sudadera.

Estaba todo vacío. No había nadie en la sala, el comedor o la cocina, y estaban todas las luces apagadas, o al menos, las del interior. Pues momentos después, pude divisar a mis padres y a Mikasa en la mesa del jardín, conversando y con mi madre llorando en brazos de mi padre con desesperación.

Creo que fue lo peor.

A pesar de ello, el golpeteo del rebotar de algo a las afueras de la casa captó mi atención. Y al instante pude identificar el causante de ello.

Me dirigí a la puerta principal, preparándome para lo que pudiese llegar a ocurrir bajo cualquier situación. Al salir, habiendo sorprendido el banco-columpio meciéndose solo ante la presencia del frío viento. Más abajo, logrando escuchar aún los golpes.

Apresé el montón entre mi puño escondido en uno de mis bolsillos, con fuerza, y bajé los escalones del pórtico en dirección a la pendiente donde aguardan ambas de las camionetas de mis hermanos mayores. A su lado, encontrando a Zeke practicando tiro con una pelota vieja de baseball.

— Ah… Zeke— llamo, con cautela. Como consecuente, el rubio deteniéndose en seco con la pelota apresada entre su mano, relajando su postura para girarse hacia mí y tirando su cigarrillo al concreto, deshaciendo el mismo bajo la suela de sus zapatos.

Y habiendo obtenido su atención, alcé el rollo de billetes en mi mano y le extendí el mismo.

— El dinero que te debía— explico, sin muchas trabas. El mayor sólo asintió y tomó el dinero, deslizando sus dedos entre la rugosa textura de los billetes y contando los mismos—. ¿Está bien? Ya es todo lo que quedaba…— menciono, meneándome ante la inercia y enfundando mis manos ahora en los bolsillos de mis pantalones.

Volvió a asentir y guardó el dinero en su bolsillo trasero, demasiado serio. Hasta el momento en que suspiró y sacó otro cigarrillo y encendió éste, carraspeando tras dar una calada y procediendo a reír entre labios.

— Eren — comenzó, volviendo a tomar la pelota y tentando ésta. Volvió a toser poco antes de proseguir—, sobre la discusión en la cena— puntea—, tienes valor— señala, de cierta manera, capcioso—. Pero si hay algo que debes entender, es que están preocupados por ti.

No hice nada, no respondí.

Zeke jugueteó con la pelota, tensó sus brazos y preparó un nuevo tiro.

— Y si me llego a enterar que utilizaste mi dinero para meterte esas mierdas — comienza, amenazante y apuntando hacia mí—, que yo de alguna forma apoyé a que consumieras — agrega—, yo mismo me encargaré de que no lo vuelvas a siquiera intentar hacerlo— cortó, haciendo su lanzamiento y haciendo el mismo resonar contra la madera de la casa, de forma que al impactar, se elevó por varios metros y se perdió hasta su descenso.

Por alguna razón, quedándome absorto ante el estallido durante unos momentos. Perdiendo noción de alguna talente.

— ¿Entendido? — inquiere Zeke, sacándome de mi trance—. Eren, no hagas que se preocupen demás— sugirió, disgustado.

Y asentí, abstraído.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? — pregunto, confundido—. Me refiero… a lo de hace rato.

—Yo también fui joven— respondió, irguiéndose tras tomar la pelota que rodó a sus pies—. Ven—invitó, y me aproximé.

Zeke pasó su brazo por encima de mi hombro y me acercó, de esta forma, otorgando mayor confidencialidad y tornando la situación en una conversación más familiar, de hermanos. Ambos apoyándonos contra su auto y charlando de típicos temas a tocar, supongo. Pero algo ha de esperar a llegar.

 **Levi**

Continué sobre el sendero, a una velocidad moderada y evadiendo los grandes montículos de nieve. La humedad y el frío que tomaron parte de mi motocicleta, habiendo provocado el sutil endurecimiento del mecanismo de la misma, dificultándome en parte las maniobras.

En algún punto, el poco control que tenía llevándome a saltar sobre un tronco de madera y varias ramas que se encontraba oculto entre la nieve a lo largo de mi viaje.

Al final de mi trayecto, al estar estacionándome ya frente a la casa, la superficie y el desequilibrio casi provocaron que la moto cayera de lado, lo cual al querer evitarlo, hizo que una de mis piernas flanquearan y se doblara de manera dolorosa, haciéndome soltar un evidente quejido.

— _Kgh… ah_ — gruñí, arrastrándome en conjunto a mi otra pierna fuera de la cobertura del asiento—. ¡Mierda! — bramé, apoyándome devuelta contra la motocicleta y esperando al menos unos minutos hasta sentir mejor movilidad para seguir andando.

Y habiéndolo logrado, me dirigí hacia el pórtico, cojeando y soportando el dolor de mi pantorrilla y tobillo.

A punto de adentrarme a la casa, advirtiendo cierta irregularidad a un costado de la misma. Encontrando ahí dos vehículos negros los cuales, reconozco, ninguno es de la pertenencia de Kenny.

Extrañado, pero sin tomarle demasiada importancia a su vez, me adentré a la estructura unánime me deshacía de mi anorak, para consecuente colgar éste sobre el perchero a mi lado y continuar a mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y el calor del interior comenzó a sentirse, y el exquisito aroma de comida en preparación a expandirse.

Habiendo avanzado y observando todo alrededor, en la sala y tendido sobre el sillón, Kenny se encuentra reposando con el sombrero cubriéndole medio rostro, mientras en la televisión se muestra la repetición de las instantáneas tomadas durante el desfile de la mañana y cortes del inicio del próximo juego entre los _Demonios_ de _Erdia_ y los _Aliados._

Todo parecía estar en orden y como de costumbre.

No obstante, mi desconcierto llegó cuando se escucharon diversos murmullos a la distancia. Y avanzando en dirección a éstos, a cada paso, escuchándose con mayor claridad y _familiaridad._

En la cocina, encontrando a Kuchel recorriendo ésta con una bandeja en manos, siendo entonces auxiliada por un hombre más alto y de anteojos.

— Levi… Llegas a tiempo— profirió la mujer, tranquila y confortada, dejando algunas cosas de lado e instruyendo al mayor antes de apartarse para luego limpiar sus manos con una toalla.

A mi derecha, logrando escuchar más pasos y girándome en dirección al pasillo de las habitaciones, reconociendo al rubio que paseaba por éste, quien se mantiene ensimismado secando sus manos. Al entrar en la cocina, alzando el rostro y enfrentándose al mío, indiferente a mi mirada.

Fui hacia mi madre, exigiendo explicaciones.

— ¿Qué mierda hacen ellos aquí? —espeto, refunfuñando al haber forzado mi pierna a avanzar.

—Levi… Cuida tu lenguaje—amonesta, frunciendo el ceño con cierta disconformidad—. Yo los invité a cenar—aclaró.

—Pero-

— Es en compensación a los problemas que _tú_ provocaste—interrumpió—, además, no hay nada de malo. Son buena gente, son _educados… —_ me recalcó.

—Entre una familia de anómalos…—farfullé, con fastidio.

—Por favor, Levi… Compórtate— suplicó, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, forzando a girar éste hacia ella. Acariciando mis sienes—, hazlo por mí—pidió.

Me asomé de reojo, viendo a ambos Smith conversar acorde preparan uno de los platillos. Encontrando con ello, uno de los azules orbes del menor, y su sutil y estúpida risa decorando su rostro al verme con mi madre.

« _¿De qué te ríes, cejas de mierda?_ » quise soltar, mas sin embargo mi atención volvió hacia Kuchel de inmediato.

—Levi— instó la azabache, compenetrando su fina y dulce mirada a la mía. De alguna manera, surtiendo cierto efecto sobre mí. Algo que busqué evitar—. Comprendo que no sea de tu agrado, y está bien. Pero por favor…

—No prometo nada—advertí, mascullando y chasqueando mi lengua, con desdén. Recibiendo desaprobación por su parte, empero, suspirando con ligero conforme a mi _acceso._

—Ya casi está lista la cena, ve a lavar tus manos—comunica, palpando mi pecho y espalda, promoviéndome a avanzar. Al hacerlo, arqueando la pierna lastimada, quejándome—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

Asentí frenéticamente, por inercia, y respingué, intentando disimular mi cojeo; no pasando desapercibido por los Smith. Los tres presentes viéndose alertados por mi caminar. Empero, seguí hasta el baño por mi cuenta.

Dentro de la habitación, sentándome sobre la tapa del escusado y levantando la tela de mi pantalón hasta asegurarlo a mi rodilla. Alcé mi pierna, apoyándola contra la pared y de esta manera examinándola. La carne mostrándose en un vivo color rojo, debido a la notable hinchazón.

Logré asir mi celular, y lo coloqué entre mi oído y hombro mientras buscaba algunos productos en el botiquín, escuchando aún el timbre al otro lado de la línea.

— Contesta, cuatro ojos de mierda…— mascullo, revolviendo todo dentro del cajón, con desesperación.

— ¡ _Vaya, qué sorpresa_! — saludó, con un claro tono de sarcasmo dándose a relucir—. ¿ _A qué se debe la llamada, enanín_? _Algo has de querer…—_ bromea, eufórica.

— Cierra la boca — espeto, tomando un puñado de cosas entre mis brazos para devolverme hacia el inodoro—. _Kgh_ … Necesito-

— _Ohh…_ ¿ _Necesitas mi ayuda_? ¡¿ _Levi Ackerman necesita mi ayuda_?! — ironiza, con falsa sorpresa.

— Sólo escúchame, mierda— bramé, volviendo a tomar el aparato entre mi mano.

Las interrupciones de la Cuatro Ojos siendo constantes llegando al punto de fastidiarme demás. « _Dijiste que cerrara la boca_ », excusó varias veces, burlona. Y tras batallar discutiendo durante varios minutos, logré que la _bruja gritona_ me auxiliara en cómo tratar mi pierna.

— _No es grave, así que sólo usarás el vendaje por toda esta semana. Pero procura ponerte el ungüento todos los días para que surta efecto. Y ya está_ — anunció.

— _Hm—_ afirmé, esperando unos segundos tras la línea, escuchando su canturreo—. ¿Qué? ¿Esperas a que te dé las gracias? — endosé.

— _Tal vez…—_ reconoció, altanera. Pero no respondí—. _Igual tendrás que hacerlo hoy_ — soltó.

— ¿Crees que me importa esta estúpida cena? — escudriño, terminando de atar el vendaje y bajando la tela de mi pantalón.

— _Es tradición. Tienes que dar gracias por algo_ —comentó Zoe, resignada—, _o por alguien…_ —insinuó. Aunque intentando ocultarlo, su risa burlona logró escucharse a mi bocina. Y refunfuñé, con fastidio.

— _Levi, tienes que reconocer que Mikasa ha sido «linda» contigo, y no por cortesía. En verdad le importas, y ella a ti—_ intenta persuadir—. _Además, me enteré de que la llevaste a comer…_ —mencionó, chillando.

— ¿La mocosa te cuenta todo o qué mierda?—inmiscuyo, acomodando mi zapato.

— _No necesariamente fue ella…_ —murmuró—. _Ay, ya_ … _Admítelo_ — insiste, escudriñando—, _sientes algo por la«mocosa»_.

— ¿Qué me dices de Berner? — evado.

— _No lo niego, estamos juntos_ — comentó, altanera, dejándome callado por ello —. _Entonces, ¿me vas a responder o no?_

— _No_ — dicté al micrófono, autoritario, logrando escucharme al otro lado de la llamada. Deslizando mi dedo por la pantalla hasta alcanzar el botón rojo y dando fin a la conversación.

Pero incluso momentos después de eso, al estar por salir del baño, la pantalla volvió a encenderse, mostrando el menú con el nombre de Hanji y su número, insistiendo en marcar nuevamente. La acción repitiéndose varias veces mientras avanzaba.

Pasé de ella y volví a guardar mi celular, yendo de vuelta al salón principal y observando a los Smith de reojo, con recelo. Viéndome obligado a permanecer en sillón presenciando el juego de futbol, cruzado de brazos y piernas.

— Vaya… Sí llegaste — masculló Kenny, retirando su sombrero y refunfuñando para tomar asiento—. Ya me tenían harto — señaló, con desengaño, tirando un escupitajo al bote de basura a su lado. Acto secundo, tomando la lata de cerveza sobre la mesa de centro.

— Estos idiotas se acabaron mi cerveza haciendo su estúpida cena — gruñó, agitando el envase, comprobando el vacío de éste—. Ve por unas— solicitó, extendiéndome el billete—, puedes quedarte con el cambió. _Oh,_ y unos cigarros—agregó.

Le habría ignorado, pero me giré hacia él, alzando una de mis cejas y ya fastidiado. Pero antes de que pudiese declarar, el mayor interrumpió—. _Ah,_ verdad. Sigues siendo una _mierdecilla_ — soltó, volviendo el dinero hacia él.

— Tch… _Mierdecilla_ tu culo —solté, sin haberlo pensado demasiado.

— De ahí vienes — espetó, a burla—. _Vamos_ , enano, inventa mejores insultos antes de hablar — chistó—, lo único que sabes decir es « _mierda»_ — mencionó, riendo y respingando—. Bueno. Sólo eres un mocoso… Qué vas a saber— se encogió de hombros.

—Un mocoso que podría joderte— regresé, suspicaz.

Pero antes de que la discusión pudiera seguir, la suave voz de Kuchel clamó nuestros nombres, para que nos acercáramos a la mesa a cenar. Ambos dedicándonos mirada de odio antes de continuar.

Llegados a la mesa, el orden y pulcritud de ésta, causándome una insana satisfacción. A modo que fue agradable encontrarme con ello.

A la cabeza de la cena, en lugar de Kenny, Kuchel ocupó el lugar, dejando al Ackerman mayor a su izquierda y como consecuente yo. Mientras que a su derecha se instalaron los Smith, igual de modo descendente, con Erwin a mi frente.

La azabache procediendo a la iniciación de la cena, algo a lo que rechisté de primera. Pero la fija mirada de Kenny viéndose clavada en mí, con molestia, insistiendo con su mano para que prosiguiera, también disgustado por la acción, pero siendo devoto a la petición mi madre. Viéndome obligado a realizar el resto de gestiones.

En un principio, tanto el anciano a mi lado, como yo, recelosos de la forma en que el profesor Smith y Kuchel se tomaban de la mano, demasiado afectivos. El _alivio,_ de alguna manera,llegando cuando eso acabó. Pero ahora, continuando a la parte fastidiosa.

Mi madre siendo la primera en dar las gracias, cediendo a los rubios. De ahí, Kenny, quien parloteó sin vergüenza. Kuchel observó con ligera molestia por las palabras utilizadas por su hermano mayor, pero dejó que pasara.

Al llegar a mí, me negué a hacerlo repetidas veces, pero de nuevo, Kenny escudriñó sobre mí.

— Levi… —instó Kuchel, ocultando su tono de molestia entre uno más sutil—. No tienes que decirlo en alto, si te es más cómodo — agrega la mujer.

Incluso después de mi inminente abnegación, resoplé resignado. Entonces juntando ambas de mis manos, pensando en palabras sin sentido y de manera fingida.

— _Gracias…_ — mascullé, con desdén y mirándole de reojo. No siendo lo que la azabache esperaba, pero viéndose satisfecha por ello.

La cena siguió su rumbo, de manera pacífica. En mayor parte, gracias a Kuchel. Por otra, el hecho de que ni Erwin ni yo irrumpimos demasiado en la conversación de los tres mayores. Llegado el instante en que, ambos terminamos mirándonos firmemente. Dejando de cuidar de nuestras acciones y observando las del otro.

Haciéndome desear soltarle de todo en aquel preciso instante.

Empero minutos después, sobre la mesa, mi celular volvió a encenderse y vibrar, mostrando de nueva cuenta a Hanji insistir, y despistando por un momento al rubio al identificar la foto de la _Cuatro_ _Ojos_ aparecer, provocando el cambio radical de su semblante.

Tras haber terminado con la cena, pasamos a la sala para poder presenciar otros juegos. Erwin mostrando atención a ellos, y ambos de nosotros escuchando la afable charla de nuestros padres de vez en cuando sin intervenir, notando al otro por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿Qué edad tiene Erwin? — inquiere Kuchel, debido a la cuestión del termino de doctorado del mencionado—. ¿No ha presentado como instructor?

— El mes pasado cumplió los veintisiete— explicó el mayor de los Smith, palpando sus labios con una servilleta—, ya una vez titulado, obtendrá plaza en alguna universidad. Pero ya ha laborado en otros campos.

— Ya veo… Suena bastante bien. Es algo magnifico — alaga la azabache, maravillada—. Levi apenas cumplirá los veinticinco dentro de unas semanas — comentó, cavilando antes de proseguir —. Ya falta poco para que termine su carrera, espero poder verlo en su graduación— sonrió.

— Sí, primeramente. Levi… es un buen muchacho — correspondió el profesor, igual proporcionándole una sonrisa a mi madre—. Bueno… Nosotros pasamos a descansar, mañana será un día ocupado — anunció, poniéndose de pie. Agradeciendo la cena y dedicando otras palabras.

— Las habitaciones son las últimas dos puertas, a la izquierda— comunica Kuchel, levantándose del sillón.

— No, no. Así estamos bien — le detuvo el mayor, sosteniendo la mano de la azabache—, nosotros iremos por nuestra cuenta. Descansen — deseó, marchando por el pasillo señalado por mi madre y desapareciendo por éste.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Se quedarán? — indago, importunado. Girándome y fijando la mirada en la azabache.

—Sí —informa—, ya es tarde, y el viaje es largo. Mañana tienen que ir a la universidad. Así que es mejor que descansen bien— añadió. Con ello, desembocando mayor molestia en mí.

El ambiente tranquilo anterior, cambiando a ser una disputa. Pero mis fuertes reclamos sólo fueron respondidos por templados comentarios de Kuchel, y las ocasionales interrupciones del mayor.

La imprudencia de este último, haciéndome caer en cuenta de mi posible exageración — a pesar de no verlo como tal—, provocándome cierto sosiego.

La azabache invitándome a recostarme contra ella, acariciando mi cabello con ternura. Susurrando a mi oído, buscando aclarar las cosas conmigo, relajándome con el tono reconfortante de su voz.

— Vaya. Sólo se van ellos y vuelves a ser el hijito de mami— ironizó Kenny, burlón—, todo un sentimental...

— ¿Ya terminaste? — espeté, mirándole con impaciencia.

— No tan enano como tú… Sí—replicó, altanero.

—Tch— chasqueé, tirando una patada contra él, olvidando por un momento la lesión en mi pierna. Dándome cuenta de ello tarde. Pues al hacerlo, el estirón ya me había provocado el dolor y una fuerte torcedura, acompañada de ligeros calambres—. _Kgh_ …

— ¿Qué pasa? —escucho a Kuchel sobre mí, preocupada, deteniendo las caricias.

—Nada… no… es nada— digo, entrecortado. Regresando mi pierna a una posición más cómoda, sobre la cabecera del sillón. Casi dando en el rostro del viejo, causándole fastidio.

Por un momento, éste volviendo a sonreír, sagaz.

— Sí… ¿Qué sucede, _sobrino mío_? — pronunció Kenny, con malicia y falsa dulzura, tomando mi pierna entre la fuerza de su mano, presionando la primera con potencia e insistencia.

— Cabrón…— me detuve, removiéndome para que me soltara. A mis espaldas, escuchando el suspiro de Kuchel.

— Creo que ya me voy a dormir… —anuncia, proviniéndome a separarme de ella para permitirle movimiento. Volviéndome a ella—, descansen bien— pronunció, besando mi frente con delicadeza. Ante la acción, logrando percatar el cansancio en su rostro.

— _Descansa_ — pronunció Kenny, al verla alejarse. Ante el mayor espacio disponible, estirándose. Yo dejándome caer contra el sillón, resoplando—. Enano— llamó, irritándome—. Escúchame bien— solicitó, con una entonación más seria—. ¿Crees que estuvo bien lo que hiciste? — escudriña.

— Ve al punto — espeto.

— Esto es en serio, Levi— amonesta, refunfuñando. La forma en cómo lo hizo, dándome un mal presentimiento—. Ahora tu madre está dada de alta, pero sigue bajo tratamiento. Está medicada — divaga, reflexionando en sus palabras. Algo que de primera me pareció extraño, pues es de hablar sin pudor.

Pero la forma en que lo dice, me provoca impaciencia.

— A pesar de eso, los doctores no le dan mucho tiempo-

— ¡Eso ya lo sé! _Mierda_ …—interrumpo, farfullando lo último—. No tienes que recordármelo…— mascullo, de manera inevitable frunciendo mi entrecejo, con molestia—. Ve al maldito grano — insto.

— Recordarás mis palabras, mocoso—advirtió, girándose hacia mí—. Levi, aunque te cueste, debes ser más amable, flexivo. Sé que no eres así, ni es fácil. Pero inténtalo —señala—. A mí también me parece una sandez esta cena, pero respeto a Kuchel. Ha pasado por cosas terribles… Sí, fue una estúpida, por andar de puta. Y por eso lo que le ocurrió-

— No hables así de ella— bufé.

Kenny gruñó ante la interrupción, pero prosiguió con el sermón.

— Pero merece ser feliz. Tener buenos momentos de los cuales acordarse. Y tú lo impides— expresó—, aunque sea por tu madre, deja de ser un amargado. Un día de estos, te arrepentirás por lo que haces, por la forma en que eres con las personas sin importar quiénes son. En este caso, alguien de importancia para ti como lo es Kuchel.

— Ella siempre ha sido bondadosa. Y por eso ahora una escoria, como tú, existe— manifestó—. ¿Sabes los problemas que me ha implicado eso a mí, andar detrás de tu madre como perro para enterarme que se prostituyó y tuvo un mocoso de quién sabe quién? Encima, que enfermara. Tener que andar de un lado a otro, cambiando de casa, trabajo, pagar los gastos de su tratamiento y su internado, y para colmo andar manteniendo a su mocoso mal agradecido que no quiso abortar.

— Perdiste un año de la universidad, destruiste el auto por tus estupideces. Además lo que me hiciste gastar en abogados. ¿Qué crees, que cago dinero? Por suerte no tenemos que pagar la casa. _Y por suerte_ , sigues estudiando y tienes con qué moverte. Tu madre espera que termines la carrera y tengas una buena vida, pero sigues desperdiciando las oportunidades. Si no fuera por mí, estarías en la calle. O ni siquiera eso-

— Y cuando me abandonaste, ¿ _hm_? —interrumpo, cabizbajo y componiendo una mueca—. ¿Crees que no podría hacer nada sin ti? ¡Estuve mucho tiempo viviendo solo y por mi propia cuenta! — exploté, con rabia.

— Sólo fue una vez, y fue para bien. Además, ya tenías suficiente edad para cuidarte solo. Pero ¿qué no volví por ti?— puntea, sin tomar demasiado en cuenta lo que acababa de decir —. Era eso o dejar morir a tu madre, a ti, y a mí. Fueron tiempos difíciles, tienes que entender, hijo. Mírate, aquí estás. ¡Míranos ahora! El no seguir viviendo en la miseria.

Carraspeó y volvió a disparar saliva hacia un lado.

— Ahora tienes por qué agradecer, a quién. No quieras, el día que tu madre se vaya, los únicos recuerdos que tenga de ti, sean los malos momentos que hubo en su vida y tu actitud de mierda — escupió, sin problema—. No lo merece después del sacrificio que hizo— terminó, dando una palmada sobre mi espalda y retirándose.

Dejándome solo, en la oscuridad.

 _Nuevamente_.

Reflexionando en ello, sus palabras, y la profundidad de éstas, se clavaron sobre mi pecho como dagas. Causando una opresión sobre éste, provocándome fuertes punzadas. Una sensación extraña, dada a la verdad.

«… _el día que tu madre se vaya, los únicos recuerdos que tenga de ti, sean los malos momentos que hubo en su vida…_ ».

— ¡Kgh… ah! — bramé, furioso. La frustración llevándome a levantarme, soltando desquite contra los objetos a mi alrededor. Recapacitando una y otra vez lo dicho por Kenny y negándome a ceder a ello. Buscando calmar la culpabilidad, los remordimientos presentes.

Algo que no había pasado antes de esta manera.

Y por más que quise oponer resistencia, mi vista finalmente se nubló, y pude sentir las cálidas lágrimas desembocadas recorrer mi rostro y extenderse por el mismo. Arrodillado en el suelo, en silencio. Furibundo.

* * *

 _Un capítulo un poco intenso, ¿no es así?_

¡ _Wooooooh! No creerán esto, pero es increíble —lol—. Justo después de casi dos meses o más de haber escrito este capítulo decidí darle una releída, y al llegar a la parte donde Mikasa mira a Eren con decepción noté el paralelismo con la escena del capítulo 102, ¡la carita de Mikaaa! ¡Ymir Fritz! No estaba tan alejada de lo que podría pasar... Nota, es que este capítulo lo escribí en diciembre, y el capítulo 102 no salió sino hasta febrero._

 _Corrección de edad en cuanto a Erwin y los años mencionados en el capítulo diecisiete. En realidad, lo de Marie había pasado nueve-diez años antes, así, de esta manera, ahora también la diferencia entre Historia y Frieda es canónica._

 _Erwin y Frieda están en el doctorado, la diferencia es que Erwin es un año mayor. Ya que son los cuatro años de carrera, dos de maestría y tres de doctorado [9] . Ocurrió este error de números, debido a que me confundí y me quedé con la idea de que Erwin tenía veintitrés, y quien realmente tenía esa edad era Hanji. Soy un desastre, lo sé._

 _Entonces en la cronología de Erwin y Hanji, quedaría así:_ _ **inicio de relación**_ _[amistad]: Erwin 22 y Hanji 18,_ _ **pareja:**_ _Erwin 23 y Hanji 19,_ _ **termino de relación:**_ _Erwin 26 y Hanji 22,_ _ **actual:**_ _Erwin 27 y Hanji 23 —teniendo en cuenta que los hayan cumplido o no—._

 _La mayoría de edad es de veintiuno, el consentimiento sexual es a los diecisiete, y la provisión de diferencia de edad es de cuatro años, en el Estado de Paradis —basado en datos reales del Estado de Colorado. Pero, who cares?—. En cambio, en Utah el consentimiento es a los dieciocho y la provisión es de diez años [a lo que me refiero en cuanto a variantes]._

 _Levi es mayor que Hanji, en esta ocasión, por dos años. Y en cuanto a la diferencia de edad entre él y Mikasa, sería de siete años —Levi ha perdido un total de tres años, dos durante la básica y uno de la universidad—._

 _Erwin al ser de octubre, se supone que pierde un año de escuela —en sistemas anteriores—, al no tener los cuatro años cumplidos para el preescolar o kinder. Lo mismo ocurre con Levi —los otros dos años que pierde son escolares [calificaciones-ausencia] —._

 _Eso ha sido todo por esta actualización... ¡Hasta luego, Meine Leser! Felices fiestas_ «3.

* * *

 _ **Gaia Neferet:**_ _Para nada, creo que soy yo quien siempre está tarde, JAJAJ.¡Mira! Ya es diciembre y apenas llegué a tiempo para fin de año D:_

 _Ay... es increíble saber eso, me alegra bastante «3. Entiendo, es bastante pesado, y uno no se da cuenta hasta que lo ve de raíz D: Pero ya pronto vuelve todo aquello a como era el año pasado, ahora sí uwu. Solo necesito acomodarme bien para que puedan disfrutar nuevamente de actualizaciones semanales..._

 _¡Muchas gracias! Y de igual manera, a ti, que has estado aquí apoyándome y animándome «3.A ver qué se viene para el próximo año, que no quedan más que unos cuantos días para ello 7u7._

 _Ya lo traía guardado para esta ocasión, jsjs 7u7._

 _Ay, concuerdo en lo de Armin :c —y soy quien lo escribe JAJAJA. Pero a veces así toca... y creo que me dará más pena más adelante—.Y los triángulos a veces no son solo el problema, porque luego aparecen más y se pone peor JAJAJAJ._

 _Creo que me confundí un poco con lo del comportamiento de Historia o no entendí [?], jsjs. Pero por lo demás tienes completa razón._

 _Waaaai mos...tang —asdfghj, me sigue emocionando demasiadooo esa cancióon—._

 _El típico error de todos, JAJAJAJA. Alguna vez tiene que pasar 7u7._

 _Muchas cosas, ¡wuuuuh! JAJAJA, de verdad siento que aún falta mucho. Además casi se viene el clímax de bastantes cosas y espero puedan leerlo lo más pronto posible, porque hasta a mí me desespera esperar a actualizar y tener todo listo JAJAJ._

 _JAJAJAJ, creo que yo también me puse roja... Te agradezco demasiado, enserio. Espero pueda seguir gustándote... E igual yo seguiré de la misma manera para poder seguir dándoles más capítulos._

 _¡Nos leemos! Bienvenida seas, al lado oscuro ;v._


	20. CAPÍTULO XX: Momento

_¡Qué tal, Meine Leser! ¿Qué tal les ha ido? Yo de momento, volví a aparecerme por aquí ahora que es martes —cosa que por poco olvidaba—, JAJAJA. Hoy es un día un tanto especial, así que estaré actualizando desde en la madrugada, puesto que el resto del día no me será posible._

 _Será un capítulo igual de largo al capítulo diecisiete — un poco más, a decir verdad—. De hecho, desde el capítulo mencionado en adelante, los siguientes se han vuelto algo más largos y pesados —por lo cual me está llevando tiempo—._

 _Milagrosa y finalmente pude acabar éste, puesto que me daba mucha flojera editarlo, JAJAJA. Pero creo que valió la pena haberme esperado un poco a hacerlo, debido a que fueron como tres o cuatro reescrituras, y para la última pude refinar bastante lo que venían siendo mis ideas, y la narración, además de que le metí algo más de detalle a comparación de su versión inicial — lo cual lo extendió—._

 _Ya después de esto, no tengo mucho más que agregar. Me parece que las notas tanto iniciales como finales no las preparé demasiado bien — o con la antelación debida—, y estoy haciéndolo apenas ya que lo voy a publicar y que necesito dormir, JAJA —pasan de las dos de la mañana, y la señal de internet de la laptop me falla muchísimo—._

 _So, ¡les dejo disfrutar de este largo e informativo capítulo!_

* * *

 _PLAYLIST_ _:_ Deeper Conversation

* * *

 _CAPÍTULO XX:_ Momento

* * *

 **Mikasa**

 _«Eren…»_

Su nombre no ha hecho más que resonar en mi cabeza durante las últimas horas, centenares de veces; tantas que he perdido ya la cuenta desde hace ya un rato. Ha sido casi lo único en lo que he podido pensar toda la noche desde antes de la cena.

¿Eren?, ¿drogándose? No cabe en mi cabeza una posibilidad así, y me niego a creerlo hasta no tener pruebas físicas o reales de ello además de suposiciones y _hechos_ como los que contaron.

No obstante, todo aquello parece cuadrar, y de una manera demasiado alarmante y abrumadora. Quizá todo este asunto de las drogas y el alcohol pueda explicar todo lo que ha estado sucediendo en torno a Eren y su desequilibrio.

Los síntomas, las actitudes que ha tomado, como el hecho de su exagerada agresividad de hace unos meses para acá, sus repentinos cambios de humor y los subidones de energía; lo poco, y a veces, lo mucho que llegaba a comer—que me tocó presenciar mientras aún vivía en la casa—. Así como sus cambios drásticos de peso y sus horas irregulares de sueño, además del descuido en su aspecto.

Y sobre todo, su relación ahora con la familia, amistades y gente con la que se rodea.

Prácticamente todo, y me provoca pavor.

« _Últimamente ha estado un poco distraído, diría que nervioso_ », recordé, en palabras del Ackerman.

Eren lo desmiente todo, pero justo ahora no sé en qué creer después de lo que todos me han dado a ver hoy.

Desde antes de que él llegase, Carla comentó acerca de fiestas a las cuales supo, éste asistió y de las cuales yo nunca me enteré a pesar de que muchas de ellas eran dentro de la universidad o con amigos en común entre nosotros.

Eren nunca fue de asistir con frecuencia a fiestas —aunque ciertamente lo hacía —, las detestaba casi todo el tiempo, por el hecho de estar entre tanta gente, y el ruido le molestaba. O era al menos lo que solía discutir la mayor parte del tiempo a su defensa.

« _Es muy molesto_ », llegó a decir en repetidas ocasiones, « _todo mundo se embriaga, y es asqueroso._ » ¿Como para que ahora salga seguido y regrese ebrio de ellas?, ¿que una chica lo trajese a casa borracho, casi inconsciente?

Ni siquiera ha pasado tanto desde que le escuché decir aquello, y ahora se contradice a base de sus acciones.

Mentiría con decir que nunca tomó, puesto que he de admitir, Eren y yo salíamos juntos de vez en cuando a fiestas y tomabamos alcohol en las mismas durante nuestros últimos años de preparatoria — pero cabe mencionar, que siempre procurabamos ser cuidadosos cuando eso sucedía —.

¿Las llegadas tarde y marcas de un posible encuentro sexual con una desconocida?

Carla alega el hecho de que la semana pasada, justo la noche en que ocurrió el asunto de la sobredosis de Reiner — lo cual hace todo más sospechoso —, Eren llegó a altas horas de la madrugada aparentemente alcoholizado, y al día siguiente le descubrió con marcas de mordiscos y chupetones en el cuerpo.

Para variar, el hecho de que el mismo Eren no supiese decirle quién había sido la persona que le había dejado así.

Nunca me enteré de nada al respecto, aún cuando Carla y Grisha parecían estar ya enterados... ¿Entonces de qué me he estado perdiendo o por qué?

Este no es el Eren que yo conozco, o al menos el que solía conocer.

Pero si es que algo grave está sucediendo con él, la culpa también recae tanto en Armin como en mí. Deberíamos estar más tiempo con Eren, saber lo que le pasa y estar al pendiente de su persona. Pero no ha sido así, y lo único que hemos logrado ha sido alejarnos de él.

Eren podría estar en verdad drogándose y andando en malos pasos, y nosotros, sin saber absolutamente nada de él.

Ni siquiera siento que exista la misma confianza de antes entre nosotros. Solíamos contarnos todo con tal de cuidar el uno del otro, hasta el punto en que inclusive hubieron muchísimos secretos entre Eren y yo, que ocultamos tanto a Grisha como a Carla con tal de que ninguno de nosotros saliese afectado.

Eren y Armin en alguna ocasión me acompañaron a hacerme chequeos ante mi miedo por salir embarazada o por contraer alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual, mas nunca lo revelaron a nadie y siguieron actuando como si no tuviesen ni idea de que yo siquiera me había metido con _ese alguien._

Aún cuando Eren parecía estallar casi de la rabia por lo que había hecho, procuró no hacérselo saber a nuestros padres para no meterme en más problemas.

Podría inclusive apostar, a que no lo recordarían a menos de que se los insinuase o hablase del tema.

De un momento a otro salté, tomando mi celular nuevamente con fuerza entre la palma de mi mano, y tallé mis ojos y parte de mi rostro con el dorso de la muñeca de mi otra mano disponible, adormilada.

A la esquina superior de la pantalla de mi celular, encontrándome con la sorpresa de la hora actual y advirtiéndome ya la necesidad de descansar. Faltan tan solo dos minutos para que sean las dos y un cuarto de la mañana.

Me arropé de nueva cuenta entre mis cobijas a manera de sentirme confortada para ya dormir, aún con mi celular en mano y estando a nada de bloquear la pantalla para dejar el mismo de lado. Empero, la curiosidad me tomó primero.

Paseé mi mirada por la pantalla _LED_ del aparato, y con mi dedo me deslicé por la misma hasta hallar la ventana que buscaba, visitando entonces el ícono de mensajería en el menú al encontrarme sobre éste el pequeño señalamiento rojo de _mensaje sin leer,_ expresado con un número _tres._

Estando ya dentro de la aplicación, prestando atención en los chats marcados como recientes, _dos mensajes de Sasha_ y _uno de Armin,_ registrados como _SaBrauitas,_ seguido de unas papas francesas y _MiniMin,_ correspondientemente.

Respondí a sus mensajes de manera rápida y volví hacia el menú de chats, guiándome hacia una de las conversaciones, y descubriendo un cortante « _no_ » de hace dos días del _Enano Gruñón_.

Por arranque, decidiéndome a revisar los mensajes anteriores y descubriendo muchos de éstos, haber sido enviados durante jornadas de la madrugada. Cuando justo ahora, no parece haberse conectado desde ayer en la noche.

Pude sentirme volver a sobresaltar, en esta ocasión no por sentir mi celular resbalar, sino — o quizá también —, por el repentino cambio de color en la pantalla. Captando de qué se trataba hasta momentos luego de escuchar el timbre sonar.

Repiqueteé el botón rojo del centro, esperando a colgar y fallando un par de veces más antes de poder conseguir hacerlo, hasta que finalmente pude relajarme tras lograrlo.

Empero, pude sentir un fuerte escalofrío recorrer por mi espalda, así como el vello de mi piel erizarse, inmovilizándome y obligándome a pasar saliva en seco a garganta cerrada. No me lo había esperado para nada.

 _«Enano Gruñón. Llamada entrante»_

Jalé hacia atrás la pequeña pestaña del timbre para poner mi celular en silencio, y coloqué el mismo a un costado mío bajo la almohada, esperando a dejar pasar la llamada y de que la misma muriese en el timbre final.

Pero contrario de lo que creí, la vibración de mi celular se volvió insistente a lo largo de dos minutos — lo que a decir verdad, me hizo cuestionar el si no tendrá nada mejor que hacer como para molestarme durante la madrugada tras haberme ignorado durante los dos días anteriores enteros—.

Aquello no hizo más que propiciarme a toma la llamada, debido al ya presente fastidio.

Esperé tras la línea antes de hablar para no ser la primera en hacerlo, y le mantuve en el aire al menos unos cuantos segundos más.

— ¿ _Qué demonios quieres a esta hora, mocosa_? — concedió finalmente su gélida voz, con molestia.

— Fue…— pausé, bostezando —. Fue un error — recupero, cuidadosa—, ya estaba por dormir.

— ¿ _Un error?_ — me cuestionó Levi, con presente ironía—. _Pues tu estúpido error me costó el sueño que había logrado_ — espetó, refunfuñando.

Ahora siéndome de entender el porqué de su molestia. Pues además del horario en que lo hice, el hecho de que haya interrumpido su, casi inexistente, oportunidad de dormir.

— Ya… Te dejo descansar entonces — musito, disponiéndome de colgar la llamada para evitar dar más explicaciones.

— _No_ — contestó el Ackerman, áspero.

Me detuve a esperar su habla de nueva cuenta, mas sin embargo, no hubo nada más.

— _Mocosa_ — instó.

— Deja de llamarme mocosa — reclamé, volviendo el aparato a mi sien—. ¿Qué? — clamé, anodina.

— _Tch…_ — chasqueó él, interrumpiéndome —. _Sigues siendo una mocosa impertinente para mí_ — farfulló.

Resoplé, ya fastidiada.

— ¿Qué quieres? — recuperé, con desgana. Y el silencio permaneció al otro lado de la línea, exasperándome —. Voy a colgar. Adiós — aviso, apartando el celular de mi oído ya decidida a finalizar la comunicación y finalmente escuchando sus murmullos a mi advertencia.

Me permití escucharle al menos un momento.

— ¿Levi?

— _Quédate_ … — dijo Levi, impostado y sereno.

La petición me tomó por sorpresa, inmovilizándome y dejándome sin saber cómo reaccionar al respecto por al menos unos instantes.

Empero, analizando la situación, llegué a la conclusión de que fuesen ser delirios. Algo que me di a la tarea de comprobar.

— Creí que estabas molesto porque querías descansar — acentúo.

— _No me habré despertado por nada, mocosa_ — respondió el Ackerman, preponderante —. _Fue tu culpa, ahora hazte responsable_ — defendió.

Cosa que me detuve a pensar, ya exhausta.

Empero, y a pesar de la hora y situación, dándome un espacio para hacerlo.

— ¿De qué se supone que hablemos? — consulto, inmiscuyéndome entre mis cobijas y dejando mi celular a un costado de mi almohada, colocándolo en altavoz. Y de esta forma, asegurándome de cubrirme bien del frío.

Volvió a guardar silencio, pero momentos luego comenzó a hacer algunas cuantas preguntas.

La conversación empezando con algunas preguntas triviales, y hasta algunas algo estúpidas inclusive para nosotros, como el por qué no había vuelto a responder sus mensajes cuando lo único que respondió él fue un _no._

De a poco, ganando normalidad y fluidez.

De ratos, ambos quedándonos en silencio o trabándonos al no tener de qué hablar o al perder tema. Esto último repitiéndose algunas otras cuantas veces. Pero aun así no desistiendo del intento como habíamos hecho en ocasiones anteriores hasta perdernos entre la plática.

Empero, yendo pasando los minutos, llegó al punto de ser algo más personal. Todo llevando a contarnos ciertas experiencias, tanto extrañas como agradables. Ambos ya con sueño, pero aún con deseos de seguir hablando.

La suave resonancia de su barítono a lo largo de las horas, provocado por el agotamiento, arrullándome.

Entre las anécdotas, encontrándose algunas de las raras situaciones que le había tocado vivir con Hanji durante sus primeros años en la universidad, y así como el cómo la conoció. Y el cómo, a pesar de ser alguien irritante para él y el ser bastante diferente, se convirtió en su mejor amiga.

Cosa que no dijo como tal, pero me dio a entender.

Levi había entrado directamente a su carrera y a las residencias de los _freshman_ teniendo ya veinte años, mientras que Hanji, apenas de dieciocho, tenía que vivir en apartamentos a los alrededores de la universidad durante el tiempo que asistiría a _Fritz_ _College_ — otro campus y edificios dentro de la misma universidad, al cual iría por tres años para poder entrar a Medicina—.

Pero parece ser, fue todo casualidad el que ambos coincidiesen en su primer año y en el momento correcto.

Puesto que a ambos les tocaba vivir y estudiar en zonas muy alejadas y diferentes dentro y fuera del campus, hacía casi prácticamente imposible el que ambos se llegasen a encontrar alguna vez o al menos tan pronto.

Eso sólo si es que Hanji no se hubiese perdido el primer día buscando la manera de llegar a los edificios de _Fritz College,_ y que Levi no hubiese preferido quedarse en el campus principal a disfrutar de la feria y los eventos culturales de bienvenida en lugar de irse a su habitación cuando ocurría aquello.

— _Esa maldita cuatro ojos_ — resopló Levi, casi de manera divertida a mis oídos. Si pudiese narrarlo de manera más sencilla a como Levi lo hacía, sería algo como: « _Estaba sentado solo y tranquilo en la esquina de uno de los auditorios, viendo las presentaciones de las distintas organizaciones culturales de alumnos dentro de Fritz. Y precisamente cuando estaba por presentarse uno de los seniors a tocar el piano, comencé a escuchar los molestos siseos de alguien a mis espaldas.»_

 _«Pst, pst»_ puedo escuchar justo en mi oído.

« _Traté de ignorar aquello para poder seguir escuchando al chico tocar, pero se volvió tan molesto y abrumador, al punto en que no tuve más opción que voltearme a verle… Estaba fastidiado, y ella estaba justo ahí, escondida e inclinada tras la puerta asomando su cabeza, tal como si se tratase de un niño pequeño jugando a las escondidas, haciéndome señas para que me acercase y saliese hacia donde ella. Trataba de hablarme, pero no podía entender qué mierda quería.»_

Quise imaginar la escena, y no hice más que morder mis labios y reír sutilmente ante la imagen de ello.

« _Hey, tú... El que se volteó_ » susurraba Zoe, según Levi.

— _De entre toda la gente que estaba ahí, y a la cual pudo haberle hablado, tuvo que escogerme a mí_ … — escupió, chasqueando su lengua —. _Me levanté y fui hacia ella con tal de que ya se callara, ya hastiado y… Tch… Lo primero que recuerdo haber escuchado de ella fue: «oh, disculpa, acabo de perderme y… Vaya, eres muy bajito.»_

Había cambiado su tono tan de repente, y volví a escuchar la voz de Hanji a mi lado.

— _Tuve que terminar acompañándole porque estaba demasiado idiota como para pensar por su cuenta_ — espetó Levi, no de manera maliciosa en contra de ella. Sino de la manera en como suelen tratarse —, _y me perdí la presentación. Pero a pesar de lo duro que había sido, parecía haberle agradado a la loca y quedamos de vernos otro día… Fue la primera relación de amistad que llegué a formar en un largo tiempo, y apenas habiendo entrado a la universidad._

Divagó entre otras tantas situaciones, y sin saber cómo o por qué, terminé por hablarle de mis malas experiencias con amistades. Mi vida social durante la secundaria y la preparatoria, asimismo, _una mierda_ —en palabras del Ackerman— _._ Algo que llegó a coincidir con algunas de las experiencias vividas por Levi, aunque de distinta manera, debido a los constantes cambios de casas y lo poco que gustaba y gusta de relacionarse con otros.

En su debido momento, llegando a mencionar a un tal Farlan y a Isabel. Tras un largo tiempo, finalmente teniendo la oportunidad de preguntarle por ella. Descubriendo el que Levi e Isabel fueron amigos, pero el mismo asunto de los cambios de casa hizo que se perdieran la pista.

Contó, con melancolía.

« _¿Y si volvieras a verla?_ », fue mi cuestión. Mas nunca la respondió, desviándose entre otros temas.

Ya casi las cuatro y media de la mañana, a punto de caer rendida y resistiendo para poder seguir escuchando a Levi, intento poder hablar de manera clara entre mis balbuceos. Pero no me es del todo posible.

— Fue una tontería…—comento, perdiendo consciencia y suspirando pesadamente.

— _Mocosa…_ — bostezó, débil —, _que te importe un bledo lo que los demás digan… Incluso con el estúpido corte de hongo y sin maquillaje… sigues siendo linda_ — confesó Levi, extenuado. Provocándome una ligera sonrisa y sintiendo adormecerme—. ¿ _Mocosa_?

— Aquí estoy…— salté.

— ¿ _Segura que no quieres dormir_? — inquirió el Ackerman.

—No, no. Aún… puedo…— bostecé—, sigamos— propongo, removiéndome. Pero el silencio perduró durante otros minutos, entre bisbiseos apenas perceptibles. Cayendo ante la pesadez de mis párpados y perdiendo noción del tiempo.

« _I wanna see you peacock._ _Peacock-cock-cock_ » sonó, de forma repetitiva mediante una animada melodía al estilo de porra, propiciándome a levantar de golpe.

— Ah…— suspiré y bostecé, traqueteando con la palma de mi mano sobre la mullida superficie y alcanzando finalmente el aparato del cual se reproduce la música.

« **4:45 Viernes, 24 de noviembre** », hallo tras la oscura y difusa cortina de la pantalla, acompañado de la leyenda de « _alarma_ » y dos botones correspondientes a _posponer_ y _detener,_ escuchando todavía de fondo uno de los fragmentos de la canción _Peacock,_ de Katy Perry.

Por inercia y divagando aún, busqué el botón para detener la alarma y me terminé yendo por el más grande en naranja.

« _C'mon_ _baby let me see what you're hiding underneath_ », corté, volviendo entonces a la comodidad de mi almohada.

Lo mismo se repitió al menos otras dos ocasiones más, empero, apenas momentos luego volví a saltar y a despertarme, tras haber alcanzado a distinguir distintas voces resonar por los pasillos de la casa.

Tomé mi celular y presioné el botón de encendido, para entonces, como consecuente, deshacerme de las cobijas sobre mí para saltar de la cama y correr hacia donde mi armario, tomando del mismo diversas prendas al azar y metiéndome en la ropa con brusquedad y dificultad, debido a la oscuridad. En especial a la hora de colocarme la chamarra y las botas.

Faltan cinco minutos para las siete, y mi primera clase comienza dentro de una hora. Teniendo que viajas casi dos horas y media.

Tomé mi bolso de la mesa de noche y salí de la habitación, cruzando por el pasillo hacia el baño y abriendo la puerta de golpe sin previo aviso alguno. Tarde, percatándome del vapor eminente de la pieza.

En la ducha, a punto de salir, Zeke habiendo apenas alcanzado a cubrir la zona inferior de su cuerpo con la toalla, y dejando a exposición el resto de su trabajado cuerpo. Nuestra mirada fija, siendo compartida con pasmo y sorpresa de manera efímera. Ambos en silencio.

— ¡Lo lamento! ¡Perdón, perdón! —exclamé alarmada y mascullé por lo bajo, saliendo de inmediato y con la mirada gacha, cerrando la puerta de golpe, avergonzada.

Siento mi rostro arder horriblemente.

Regresé al pasillo y bajé las escaleras con rapidez, dando saltos entre escalones para acelerar mi paso. Llegada a la cocina, continué y doble hacia mi derecha, metiéndome en el baño de visitas ya con la idea de lo que haría.

Tras haber acabado y haber posicionado bien mis pantalones y haber asegurado mi cinturón, pasé a lavar mis manos con frenetismo y cuidado, y tiré un último chorro de agua a mi rostro y lo repase por mi cabello, cepillando el mismo entre mis dedos. Sacando entonces de mi bolso mi cepillo de dientes para dar una rápida limpieza a los mismos — a pesar de haber vislumbrado ya unos momentos antes, mi cepillo viejo en el vaso junto a los extras de Grisha, Carla y Eren—.

Me miré a los fijo a los ojos en el espejo, como si se tratase de otra persona a mi frente. Advertí ya la espuma sobre salir de mis labios, ceñí mi entrecejo, di un sorbo de agua y me recuperé de aquel ensimismamiento, escupiendo ya todo; di un segundo sorbo y volví a escupir, ya lista y dejando el vaso de lado.

Doblé el cepillo y lo guardé devuelta en uno de los saquillos dentro de mi bolso, estirándome ya para darme paso hacia las afueras de la pieza.

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y me dispuse entonces de las alacenas a ambos de mis costados, buscando algo para llevar de éstas; de la primera, sacando una botella de bebida energética mientras que de la segunda tomé un par de barras de cereal, renqueando entonces hacia la isla de la cocina para tomar algo del frutero.

— ¿Todo bien, Mikasa? — graznó Carla, inquietada.

— Ya me voy. Es tarde ya — le explico, acelerada— La cena estuvo deliciosa. Nos vemos luego…— farfullé, dándole un rápido y corto-medio abrazo, dejándole pasmada por un momento ante mi prisa.

Me torné hacia mis espaldas con el propósito de marchar ya hacia la salida, y coincidí entonces con Zeke a los pies de las escaleras, éste ya con una camiseta blanca de tirante y nos pantalones cortos azules encima. Pero le evadí, siguiendo hacia la puerta a través de la sala.

Aseguré ambas de las puertas de la entrada y bajé por el pórtico hacia la pendiente, divisando el que el auto de Eren ya no se hallaba donde la acera. Haciéndome apostar el hecho de que tiene ya rato de haberse ido y del que no se había molestado o preocupado siquiera en avisarme a la puerta, sabiendo que también yo me iría.

No reparé demasiado en el hecho, y me guie devuelta a mi objetivo. Serpenteé entre la _Highlander_ y el portón del garaje hasta haber alcanzado la puerta de mi camioneta, abriendo la misma para montarme luego del lado del conductor.

Coloqué mi bolso a un costado y sellé la puerta, para acto secundo encender la camioneta y tomar mi cinturón, preparando el resto de controles.

No obstante, mientras lo hacía, pude advertir el cómo el motor batallaba en encender y volvía a su estado inicial, cosa que continuó durante varios minutos mientras intentaba hacer de todo desde la cabina. Al menos hasta el momento en que pude divisar a Carla, acompañada a sus espaldas por el rubio más alto — quien trémulo y valiente, portaba alrededor de su cuello y hombros tan solo un mitón aterciopelado—, acercarse echando una mirada en mi dirección, desconcertada.

Entreabrí la puerta y saqué una de mis piernas, sintiendo apenas una ligera brisa fría acariciar mi piel.

— ¿Qué sucede? — voceó Carla, apenas viéndome salir.

— No enciende bien — comunico, haciéndome de lado y azotando la coraza de metal con cuidado—. El motor se apaga.

— ¿Y sí lo hiciste bien? — consulta la mujer de ojos ámbar, y afirmé haberlo hecho, desembocando una corta serie de preguntas mientras buscábamos posibles soluciones.

— ¿Puedes abrir la caja? — solicitó Zeke, dirigiéndose a la parte frontal de la camioneta.

Me regresé sobre el asfalto y volví al interior por unos momentos, haciendo lo correspondiente y desbloqueando el capote de metal, permitiéndole levantarlo para que entonces el mayor asegurase la tapa con una de las varillas de metal, y que de esta manera, pudiese chequear.

A su lado, consintiendo a la azabache acercarse a contemplar también. Me mantuve dentro de la estructura, apenas logrando apreciar a los mayores y advirtiendo apenas algunos movimientos de éstos. Mientras impaciente, me dedicaba a ver la hora en mi celular cada ciertos segundos y trataba de mandar algunos mensajes, los cuales nunca fueron recibidos.

— ¿Hay algo malo? — cuestiono, asomando parte de mi cuerpo al exterior. Oteando de momentos hacia el menú en la pantalla de mi celular.

— El radiador está congelado — revela el más alto, apacible —. El galón del anticongelante está vacío. No encenderá. Y si lo fuerzas, puedes dañar el motor — explica Zeke.

— ¿No le has puesto el anticongelante? — indaga la mayor.

Pero me quedo admirándole en silencio, mascullándome, crédula, asediada y fastidiada. Carla lo capta al instante.

Repaso mentalmente entre mis opciones y trato de elegir la más factible, mientras los mayores parecen llegar a acuerdos por su parte.

Ninguno de los transportes públicos me llevará hasta la universidad; la estación del metro queda a más de veinte minutos, el taxi me cobrará bastante y los autobuses no llegan gasta _Erdia,_ a menos que tome varios. Pero la espera tan solo me retrasaría.

Torno mi cabeza hacia el dorso de mi mano y vuelvo el lado de la palma hacia mi rostro, desbloqueando mi celular y cavilando de vuelta ante mi última posible opción — pensada, al menos—.

Coloco el aparato entre mi oreja y mi hombro para sostener el mismo, y me extiendo a alcanzar mis cosas para volver a bajarme de la Sequoia. Bajo de un salto y cierro la puerta, bloqueando y asegurando el automóvil. Esperando aún tras el timbre al otro extremo de la línea.

— ¿ _Qué_? — insta el Ackerman, irritado.

— ¿Ya estás en la universidad? — inquiero, despabilada. Tomando finamente el teléfono entre mi mano e irguiendo mi cuello.

— _No. Estoy de camino_ — replicó Levi —. _¿Por qué?_

— ¿Crees poder pasar por mí? — le solicito, consiguiendo distinguir, de alguna manera, su desconcierto ante mi petición —. Mi camioneta no enciende — le explico. Durante un instante, percibiendo el repentino bloqueo de su micrófono — probablemente, con su dedo — y algunos murmullos apenas audibles. Por una parte con fastidio, y la otra, serena.

— _En veinte minutos estaré… ahí_ — respondió finalmente, inexacto entre el silbido de sus últimas palabras. Colgando la llamada poco antes de que pudiese confirmar.

Aparté mi celular de mi rostro y admiré simplemente el cómo la pantalla volvía a desvanecerse, para acto secundo enfundarlo al bolsillo de mi chamarra y encomendarme a acomodar mis abrigos.

— Mikasa — me toman por sorpresa, y me giro hacia ambos.

— Zeke puede llevarte hasta la universidad… — comienza Carla.

— No, no… Así está bien, ya llamé a alguien para que pase por mí — refuté, tiritando sutilmente ante la brisa.

La mayor vacila, para entonces avanzar hacia mí y atrapar mis manos entre ambas suyas enguantadas.

— Ve con cuidado.

Asiento, ambos se despiden y vuelven al interior de la casa. Me quedo sola fuera, en caso de que llegase antes; bajo la tenue nevisca, cruzada de brazos y con frío. Bebiendo de la botella de energético y esperando a que la misma me despierte unánime ocasionalmente reviso la hora en mi celular, ansiosa.

Había programado la salida para las cinco de la mañana, y así llegar al campus a las siete y media, para además tener tiempo de ir a mi habitación y preparar algunas cuantas cosas antes de irme a mi clase.

Ahora mismo podría estar casi llegando, si es que no me hubiese quedado dormida; y el problema fue también, el que no dormí más de quince minutos a cuando comenzó a sonar mi alarma. La cual en lugar de posponer, terminé por cancelar.

 _«Vaya que fui inteligente.»_

Tragué algo de saliva, o al menos eso intenté, habiendo sentido una sutil comezón en la garganta. Para cuando caí en cuenta de que mi cuerpo se tambaleaba sobre sí mismo y mi rostro parecía sentirse pesado; entonces, descolocada y con la vista nublada, y de alguna manera, luchando por respirar entre mis constantes tosidos.

— _Ackerman_ — escuché de rato, girándome a donde la proveniencia de la voz.

A tan solo unos metros de mí, del otro lado de la calle, habiendo vislumbrando una camioneta negra y al rubio en el volante de la misma, desconcertándome. Y borrosa a los copos de nieve, fui acercándome hasta haber alcanzado el metal; tomé la agarradera de la puerta, temblando, y jalé de ella, para como consecuente, entrar en el vehículo.

Y habiendo terminado sentada, me permití dejar caer contra el cuero de los asientos y me coloqué el cinturón de seguridad, para finalmente echar mi cabeza hacia atrás y suspirar, aliviada.

— Mocosa — llamó Levi, alertándome—. ¿Qué demonios tienes? — inquiere, tornando su cuerpo ligeramente hacia mí desde el asiento del copiloto, frunciendo su entrecejo y observándome con desconcierto.

Mientras que por el retrovisor, puedo alcanzar a contemplar a Erwin Smith viéndome desde el mismo.

— Estoy bien — me limito a decir, incorporándome en el ambiente y exhalando silenciosa y profundamente.

— _Hm_ — clamó el azabache y volvió en sus asuntos, disuadido —. ¿Quién es el anciano? — cuestiona, mirando en dirección a la casa. Algo que imité, reparando luego en Zeke de pie en el pórtico, observando con desconfianza hacia acá.

Advirtiendo por el espejo lateral de la camioneta, que asimismo, el capitán Erwin le ve con recelo conforme comenzaba ya a movernos.

— Bueno, él… podría decirse que es mi _medio hermano_ — respondo al Ackerman, incierta —. Aunque a decir verdad, no es tan viejo… Sólo lo aparenta — agrego.

 _Medio hermano adoptivo,_ tal vez.

La familia Jaeger es bastante compleja como para ser de mi completo entendimiento. Puesto que hasta donde sé, también tienen relación con los Fritz y los Reiss. ¿O es que estos últimos eran de los mismos? En verdad no lo termino de comprender cómo.

Y a decir verdad, ni me interesa.

— Nos veía como si fuésemos sospechosos de algo — comienza Levi, dejando escapar un ligero tono de sarcasmo —. Aunque no le culpo. Si mi hermana estuviese subiéndose a una camioneta así, sin siquiera fijarse en quiénes son, me preocuparía — comenta, mordaz —. ¿Y si fuesen unos completos desconocidos? — nunca cambio su tono de voz, y lo mantuvo neutro.

El comentario de alguna manera logró alertarme y de hacerme dar cuenta más tarde el dónde me encontraba. Identificándolo como el interior de una _Suburban,_ tras comparar el espacio con el de la camioneta de Grisha.

Además del hecho de que ya había estado antes en ella, durante una de las salidas. La primera, para ser exacta.

Empero, me quedé tranquila de todas maneras. Terminando de comer lo que traía conmigo, aunque no terminando de sentirme mal.

De momentos, cuestionándome el por qué vendrían juntos, además de la disputa existente entre ellos y el que Levi debería estar conduciendo su motocicleta — cosa que de alguna manera, agradecí que no fuese así —.

De entre mis repentinos recuerdos, logrando rescatar algunas de las cosas que Levi me mencionó hasta hace unas horas respecto a su relación con Hanji y Erwin.

Pasados los minutos y a lo largo del trayecto, terminé por caer rendida y en sueño nuevamente. Agotada debido a lo poco que habría dormido y a mi actual estado.

No obstante, terminaría siendo despertada por una voz femenina, la cual resonaba en las bocinas del automóvil. Aparentemente, entablando conversación con el rubio, pero no siéndome del todo audible.

— Estoy conduciendo. Ya estoy por llegar — responde el mayor, intercambiando palabras aún. Momentos luego, cortando la comunicación.

No presté la suficiente atención como para poder entender el por qué, pero ambos mayores discutieron tras aquello.

— _Ha_ … —suspiró el más alto, con pesadez—. No vale la pena tratar de explicártelo— soltó Erwin, resignado de discutir.

Tras haber podido presenciar la pequeña riña, de reojo, me encontré " _de_ _frente_ " a la mirada del azabache. Volviéndome hacia la ventana y aparentando aún dormir, cuando con ello y con mis ojos entrecerrados, admiraba el paisaje por el cual transcurríamos.

Éste último, siendo interrumpido por una estrecha pared de piedra, una enorme entrada.

Habiendo prestado atención, identificándola entonces como _Mitras_ — una de las zonas residenciales de _Sina,_ y la más importante —. De lo cual no me pierdo oportunidad para examinar el lugar con atención, grabando cada detalle presente posible. Abstraída.

 _Estuve dormida un buen rato,_ al menos hasta haber llegado hasta aquí _._ Quizá las dos horas de viaje. Pues de aquí, a lo menos, queda media hora para llegar.

Todas las casas aquí se encuentran en pulcro orden, ostentosas — bastante, diría yo. Puesto que su tamaño es colosal—, y de estilo barroco-tradicional. Principalmente compuestas por decorados de piedra, grandes ventanales, dobles puertas de cocheras y pequeñas torres sobresaliendo al centro de la construcción sobre la altura del pórtico.

Cosa que de cierta manera, me hace pensar en las casas europeas de la época medieval.

La casa de sueños de muchos adolescentes y probablemente la versión más retratada por las series y películas para los mismos.

Probablemente éstas casas sean el doble de grandes que las casas en _Shinganshina, María,_ y a lo menos, les calculo un costo de setecientos mil dólares o rozando apenas casi el millón _._ El doble o inclusive mucho más de lo que valdría la casa de Grisha y Carla.

Pasando ya hacia el centro del lugar, descubriendo la _casa club_ de _Mitras,_ y la alberca de ésta y sus alrededores, escondidos entre la nieve.

Recuerdo haber escuchado a Eren y a Armin hablar de este lugar. Inclusive hay fotos de la parrillada que organizó Historia, a la que asistieron con motivo de graduación el verano pasado, entre compañeros. Fue algo pequeño, y yo fui invitada, pero sin embargo, no me animé a venir.

Aunque tampoco tengo la certeza del recordar por qué.

Dado medio kilómetro más adelante, nos detuvimos frente a una de las casas y esperamos fuera apenas un par de minutos. El capitán Smith haciendo sonar el claxon, aturdiéndome por momentos.

Aún conservo el dolor de cabeza.

Levi clamó algo —que ciertamente, como ya en otras ocasiones anteriores, no pude alcanzar a escuchar—, con presente sarcasmo, satírico y frívolo, justo momentos antes de bajar de la camioneta.

— Levi, no… No era lo que — trató de detenerle el rubio, declinado. Siendo interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta—. Levi — repitió Smith, alto y firme. Siendo ignorado por el azabache.

Este último, para como consecuente, pasarse hacia atrás a abrir la puerta a mi derecha y meterse en un único movimiento, pasando por en medio de los asientos hacia la tercera línea, para quedar en la orilla de la misma, solo.

— ¡Mikasa! — saludó Historia, contenta. Se colocó sobre el asiento, selló la puerta y abrochó su cinturón.

— Buenos días — saludó una tercera voz, alegre, remontando de copiloto.

Entonces avistando a la capitana Frieda besar la mejilla del mayor. Advirtiendo cómo, por el rabillo de su ojo, al advertir la presencia de Levi al fondo de la camioneta, su semblante pareció verse contrariado. Para luego tornarse devuelta hacia el rubio.

— ¿Listo? —inquirió Reiss, volviendo a su ánimo anterior.

El capitán Erwin asintió, esbozando una sutil sonrisa y tomando la mano de Reiss, depositando un beso en el dorso de ésta. Para como acto secundo, pasar hacia la frente de la propietaria.

Escudriñé a por el azabache virando por sobre mi hombro, y apreciando el que éste evita girarse hacia acá, molesto. Y dando otra oteada hacia mis costados, percibiendo el que Historia también parece algo incómoda a la estancia de Levi.

Decidí dejar ya de lado toda aquella presión, y suspiré, dejándome apoyar contra el cristal nuevamente y esperando a estabilizar mi malestar.

Y al cabo del tiempo mencionado, finalmente habríamos arribado en la universidad. Empero, en una de las zonas, al menos, desconocidas para mí hasta el momento. Lo que creía era el espacio que frecuentaba en el campus, no era más que un fragmento de éste. Y de alguna manera, olvidaba cierto detalle.

Las calles se extienden a lo largo de unos cuantos kilómetros, con cruces hacia otras vías e inclusive presentando algunos carteles en las esquinas de las aceras, como los de reducción de velocidad y las advertencias de peatones.

Todo, simulando de alguna manera ser un área vecinal normal.

Y como cualquier vecindario, hay casas. Pero en este caso, simulan casi el tamaño de mansiones. _Son las casas de las frats._

Todo fue quedando detrás, hasta haber arribado en una de las varias hermandades. En este caso, la _Sigma Beta Xi_ —en sus siglas, _ΣBΞ_ —. La _sorority_ más importante del campus, de la cual, la capitana Frieda es presidenta por _legado_ _de_ _los_ _Reiss_.

Se han oído varios rumores entre los estudiantes sobre el cómo pueden ser las cosas aquí, y algunos de ellos circulan por uno de los tantos foros y blogs de la universidad —de los cuales, algunos han llegado a ser censurados o hasta clausurados debido a material o información mostrada ahí—.

Algunos de ellos inclusive hablando de Ymir —Langnar—, y su correlación la _Sigma Beta Xi_ en su tiempo de _freshman._ Lo que podría estar estrechamente relacionado con su destitución de grado y la anulación temporal de actividades aplicada por parte de la institución para la hermandad en aquel tiempo —rumores a los que no les he dado tiempo de leer, pero que me siguen siendo intrigantes—.

— Nos vemos más tarde— dijo la mayor de las Reiss, despidiéndose del rubio—, gracias por traernos— agregó, besando la mejilla del hombre. Para entonces, indicarle a Historia bajar con ella. La rubia menor también despidiéndose, yendo detrás su media hermana.

El trayecto continuó, ahora algo incómodo debido al ambiente. Empero, aquello no duró demasiado, pues pronto llegaríamos a la torre de estacionamiento y el capitán Smith hallaría lugar para parquearse cerca de la salida.

Ya habiéndonos detenido, desabroché mi cinturón y comencé a tomar mis cosas. Y durante ese lapso de tiempo, Levi se encontraba ya por bajar de la camioneta. No obstante, fue detenido por el mayor, tras que éste le dirigiese la palabra a él.

— Levi — había comenzado el Smith, sosegado. Cavilando un poco, antes de proseguir—. Sólo te pido eso — soltó, sin más. Y ante ello, el azabache permaneció dándole la espalda y cabizbajo, suspirando.

No respondió, y bajó del vehículo, pasando del mayor y provocando la pesadez del resoplido de éste. Dejándome desconcertada.

Me levanté de mi lugar y caminé hacia la puerta, llevando mis cosas en manos.

Estando por bajar, habiendo echado un rápido vistazo hacia el asiento del conductor, mi voz no salía, así que simplemente terminé asintiendo en señal de agradecimiento, siendo correspondida por el capitán.

Aseguré la puerta y colgué mis cosas sobre mis hombros, para como consecuente reanudar mi andar. Caminando cerca del pelinegro, y notando el cómo éste parece un tanto distraído. Quizá pensativo.

— Levi — nombré, y tranquilo, el aludido giró sobre sus talones. Me echó un vistazo de reojo, y dando una indicación con su cabeza, me invitó a acercarme—. ¿Qué sucedió con ustedes? — señalo cuidadosa hacia mis espaldas—. Has estado demasiado…

— ¿Demasiado qué? — interrumpió Levi, tosco—, ¿estúpido?, ¿insolente? ¿Mierda? — espetó, con cierto deje de desprecio y fastidio en sus palabras, con veneno.

Ante aquello, le encaré, enfrentando sus oscuros y afilados ojos, intentando ocultar mi sorpresa con molestia. Su mirada, cansada y débil, ahora desviada. Sus ojeras haciéndose denotar mucho más que en ocasiones anteriores.

La manera en que respondió, provocándome cierto estremecimiento, la sensación de opresión contra mi pecho.

— Supongo que no es el momento…— farfullé, volviendo una de mis manos puño y llevándolo de vuelta contra la palma de mi otra mano, incómoda. Marchándome de la mejor y más rápida manera en que pude.

— _Oe_ , _mocosa_ — clamó el Ackerman, pero le ignoré. Siguiendo —. _Tch…_ ¡Ackerman! — le escuché gruñir y alzar la voz, pero me apresuré a salir del edificio.

 **Historia**

El evento dio comienzo cuarenta minutos atrás, y a decir verdad, nos ha estado yendo bien — con la promoción debida, días y minutos también poco antes de comenzar, para que la gente se comenzase a acercar—.

Frieda, de alguna manera, consiguió orquestar a las chicas miembros de la sorority y del equipo de porristas para llevar a cabo el evento de recaudación, proponiendo diversas actividades para la recolección de fondos que terminará yendo a una fundación, que se encargará de destinar el dinero a quimioterapias para niños pequeños con cáncer a varios de los hospitales infantiles a lo largo del Estado de Paradise, en nombre de la universidad.

Esto, ya sea tanto vendiendo comida, como vendiendo productos, recolectando material reciclable — el cual, será intercambiado por dinero—; llevando acabo algunos que otros juegos recreativos. Entre otras tantas cosas.

Pero insisto, en que la influencia de Frieda es poderosa.

Todo mundo pasea a lo largo de la explanada y entre las carpas, echando curiosas miradas a las mismas. Y si es que son convencidos, terminan saliendo con muchas de las cosas en brazos.

Entre los platillos ofrecidos, se encuentra la venta de banderillas, hot dogs y hamburguesas, entre otras comidas rápidas, o el tipo bufet; bebidas calientes para el crudo tiempo del invierno; batidos y postres, como cupcakes, pastelillos, paletas y dulces. Además de comidas veganas.

Algunos de los stands, hasta con la mercancía oficial de la propia universidad, con la leyenda de « _Ymir Fritz University_ », o simplemente « _FRITZ_ » en ella.

Entre estos, peluches de la mascota de la universidad con distintos vestuarios representativos de las distintas escuelas y facultades de _Fritz_. Tal como aplicados a las ciencias y a la salud —en especial de medicina y enfermería —, ciencias sociales, relacionados a las diferentes disciplinas de las artes, y hasta algunos cuantos otros con uniformes de los equipos deportivos, culturales y de las porristas.

Mientras que por otro lado, y de manera más general, se encuentran también camisetas, la varsity característica en distintos colores y diseños, y chamarras de invierno; pulseras, termos, llaveros y esferas; plumas, cuadernos y lapiceros; banderines y guantes de goma espuma.

Todos y cada uno conservando el emblema y los colores de _Fritz_ o algo relacionado al mismo, promoviendo el espíritu de la universidad así como el apoyo a la misma.

Seguí caminando y continué paseándome entre diversos de los puestos, admirando con emoción, todos y cada uno de los puestos. Admirando las lonas y propagandas pulcramente diseñadas y decoradas. Entre saltos, saludando alegre y de manera recurrente a compañeras mías que reconozco del equipo de porristas.

Hasta que finalmente llegué al área de productos —antes mencionada —, descubriendo el pabellón de la mercancía exclusiva de las casas y de las sororities y fraternidades, en especial, de la _Sigma Beta Xi_ — hermandad anfitriona liderada por Frieda. Para la cual he de mencionar, si deseas adquirir algo, necesitas de la credencial de identificación de la misma—.

Además también, del stand dedicado en especial a la mercancía del evento, mismo que está repartido en distintos puntos a lo largo del área que abarca el evento, en que recita el apoyo brindado para promover el mismo.

Regresé mi vista hacia el tenue, pero brillante, rosa pastel predominante del quiosco de la _Sigma Beta Xi_ — el cual, termina llevándose mi completa admiración —.

Mientras que por lo tanto, a mis espaldas, pude hallarme también con el stand del equipo de animación de _Fritz,_ al cual me acerqué. Oteando hacia mis espaldas de vuelta un par de veces más, abstraída.

Bajé la mirada hacia mi frente y comencé a indagar entre las telas, buscando las de los diseños que más me gustasen y correspondiesen. Entre todo, yéndome por la talla XS, cosa que fue complicada — puesto que en realidad, no hallo muchas de ellas y de que la mayoría de las chicas dentro del equipo somos muy delgadas y de cuerpos semi-pequeños —.

De momentos, asomándome a revisar el celular en mi mano en la espera de recibir algún mensaje de Annie al respecto; inclusive le mandé mensajes, y le llamé, pero a pesar de todo, nunca me respondió.

Finalmente suspiré, rendida.

En verdad estaba muy emocionada por el evento, demasiado, y por el hecho de que esperaba que pudiese pasar ese rato con Annie, y poder cumplir el objetivo que le habría propuesto hasta hace apenas unos días como resultado del aprovechar este mismo programa.

Tomé un par de camisetas con las enormes letras azules de borde blanco, narrando « _FRITZ_ » en el pecho de éstas. Ambas, afortunadamente, tallas XS.

Me acerqué hacia el pequeño taburete en donde se supondría, sería la caja, y una de mis compañeras de equipo se acercó a atenderme. Coloqué ambas camisetas en el taburete y sonreí en cuanto apareció tras el mismo.

— ¿Qué tal anda todo? — inquiere Lauda, junior de la Facultad de Ciencias Sociales y Humanidades, y del equipo. Recibiéndome contenta, con la nariz y pómulos rojos, expulsando pequeñas nubes de aire frío al hablar. Portando una de las camisetas del equipo y una gran chaqueta café para invierno encima.

— Por lo que veo, todo va tranquilo y muy bien de momento. Se ve bastante movimiento — comento, echando un vistazo a mis costados y asesorándome de que realmente era así. Y esperando, milagrosamente, a que la silueta de Leonhart apareciese por algún lado.

— Me alegra ver que esto funcione. En especial por el tiempo — me dice —, además, en eventos anteriores por parte del equipo, a veces no era siquiera suficiente el lavado de autos. Así que teníamos que buscar a qué más recurriríamos — bromea.

Y rio, débil y difícilmente, con la mirada baja.

— Serían cinco dólares — me dice Lauda finalmente, y alzo la vista hacia ella, con cierto pasmo e incomodidad al hallarme desconcertada.

— Oh, sí — cavilé un poco y busqué luego el billete en mi cartera.

— ¿Alguna bolsa? — me pregunta, señalando a sus espaldas las bolsas de tela personalizadas. Asiento, y se estira a tomar una—. ¿Sabes? Hubiese sido increíble que estuvieses aquí con nosotras. Es divertido — comenta, colocándose de puntas y golpeando la bolsa apenas con los dedos de su mano para poder tirar y tomar la misma de la colgadera.

Giró sobre sus talones y pasó la bolsa hacia donde yo.

Ciertamente todo se dividió entre distintos grupos, y se les asignaron diferentes tareas a cada uno. En el caso de mi grupo, tocó la "supervisión" del área.

— ¿Cuánto? — cuestiono.

— Esta va por nuestra cuenta — me guiña y sonríe, ayudándome abriendo y sosteniendo la misma para colocar ambas de las camisetas.

— Gracias — le agradezco y me despido, para entonces darle la espalda y voltearme a mis costados. Analizando hacia dónde podría avanzar ahora. Mientras el stand en mi frente, parece estar llamándome y atrayéndome hacia él.

Doy un segundo vistazo, y me acerco a ver devuelta. Asomándome entre las otras tantas chicas.

Tienen mercancía similar a la de la universidad, pero personalizada y adaptada al diseño de la Sigma Beta Xi.

« _Poco me importa que tu hermana esté ahí. No te quiero dentro de la_ zorrority», recordé a Ymir regañándome.

De alguna u otra manera, siempre halla manera de _inventar_ nuevos _términos_ — hasta eso, despectivos para cada cosa que le desagrada. Siendo característico de ella—.

Otra vez, vuelvo a encontrarme con los peluches de la mascota de la universidad — tal como el que Ymir conserva en su apartamento —. Y tomé uno de los mismos, y finalmente me quedé admirándolo. Meditando entre mis recuerdos.

« _Se parece a mí_ , ¿ _no_ _es_ _así_?» bromeaba Ymir, colocando el peluche a un costado de su rostro. Una divertida comparación, a decir verdad.

Éstos, ubicándose justo al lado de las camisetas —las cuales portan en su versión miniatura en los colores representativos de la hermandad, como lo son el negro, el titanio y el rosado, y con las siglas _ΣBΞ_ en el pecho de las mismas en un cromado color plata—.

Tal como la camiseta vieja que suele usar Ymir de pijama los sábados por la noche mientras nos acurrucamos a ver alguna película en la sala de su apartamento. Esa que me queda como vestido a los muslos. Tan vieja, descolorida y desgastada, con los símbolos ya blancos, que a veces, me hace cuestionar y sentir el que en lugar de haberla comprado, simplemente la sacó de algún basurero. Pero al menos, olorosa y apestosa no es.

Por más que llegase a sonar extraño, de alguna manera guarda la esencia y el aroma natural de Ymir. Podría decirse neutro, pero de manera indistinta, conservando aún cierta fragancia peculiar. De presencia, pero igualmente de buen gusto. Tal como aquella esencia natural que, extrañamente, parece desprender la gente mayor, como a ceniza de incienso aromático. A veces incorporada indiscriminadamente también con el hedor del licor.

El peluche es realmente lindo, y es algo que me guaría atesorar — o quizá el hecho de que me hacer recordar a Ymir lo hace menos espeluznante. Porque he de admitir, la mascota de la universidad es fea—, en especial ésta versión.

Eché un rápido vistazo de reojo hacia donde las chicas, cuan malhechor en la espera de tener la oportunidad para hurtar algo.

Cuidadosa y tratando de no parecer sospechosa, escudriñé entre las tallas de las blusas y tomé una L, junto al peluche con la misma camiseta.

Doblé la primera sobre mi brazo y coloqué el muñeco sobre la misma, acercándome al taburete y formándome tras otras dos chicas y una pareja. Y mientras me disponía de esperar, me dediqué a mandar algunos cuantos mensajes en mi celular así como también daba un paso cada que avanzaba la fila.

— Siguiente — salté, y di un paso más hacia el frente, embolsando mi celular y colocando ambas cosas sobre el mostrador—. ¡Oh, Historia! — saludó alegre la chica, a la cual no pude reconocer—, ¿sería todo lo que llevarías?

— Sí…— confirmé, algo tímida y nerviosa. Marcó ambos, tecleó no sé qué tantas cosas en la computadora y los regresó hacia mí.

— Once dólares — dijo, y estiré el dinero hacia su persona. Sorprendida y desconcertada por el hecho de que no me pidiese la credencial—. Te regreso tu cambio — secundó, sonriéndome y regresándome cuatro billetes con valor de uno cada uno.

— Gracias — sonreí, aun descolocada. Suspirando y riendo por lo bajo hacia mi propia persona, liberando mis nervios unánime guardaba las cosas en la bolsa.

Avancé, apartándome finalmente del área para seguir vagando lo que restase del evento por ahí, comiendo alguna que otra cosa y de momentos deteniéndome a hablar con gente o a tomarme fotos con algunos. Además también de pedir que me tomasen fotos en ciertos lugares o haciendo ciertas cosas para luego subirlas a _Instagram_ con distintos títulos o leyendas; algunas con frases, palabras o hasta simplemente emojis, acompañadas de algunos _hashtags_.

Ciertamente no traté de pensar demasiado durante el mismo tiempo.

Ensimismada, admirando y vagando por redes sociales, hasta al menos, el momento en que sentí un par de piquetes y salté asustada, pegando un agudo y ensordecedor grito.

— ¡Historia! — clamaron al momento, y de inmediato me torné sobre mis talones. Hallándome de frente con Frieda—. Tranquila…— rio la misma, quien anteriormente había picado mis costillas y habría logrado pegarme un susto. Para entonces acariciar mis hombros y tratar de reconfortarme.

— ¡Me asustaste! — le reclamo, riendo de la pura impresión y propiciando la misma reacción por su parte.

— Ya pasó — sigue burlándose entre siseos, serenándose paulatinamente—. Ya estamos por terminar. ¿Qué tal te estuvo yendo? — preguntó Frieda, con emoción. Cosa que logró transmitirme.

No obstante, entre toda la emoción del evento, de repente, como si se tratase un fugaz malestar, pude sentir el cómo algo faltaba.

— Me… Me fue de maravilla — vacilé, bajando la mirada y perdiendo el tono vivaz en mi voz. Desconcertando a Frieda, de manera que me observó con preocupación.

— ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿hay algo malo? — me cuestiona, inquietada.

— No, no es nada — refuté, alzando mi vista devuelta hacia ella y tratando de componer alguna sonrisa. Cosa que no me fue posible, y sentí mi rostro deformarse en una extraña mueca—. No hay nada de malo— reitero—, sólo… Olvídalo.

No se convenció del todo — o a decir verdad, nada—, y ladeó medio rostro, exhalando para momentos luego recobrar ánimo.

— Bueno, a decir verdad — retomo habiéndolo pensado mejor, insegura —. Ah, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? — consulto, mordiendo mi labio.

— Por supuesto, dime. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo y que haría lo que fuese por ti— accedió, completamente comprensiva.

— Es que, necesito algo para un… amigo — comento, sosegada y cuidadosa—. Para unos tratamientos de rehabilitación — revelo—. Quizá debamos hablar mejor de esto más tarde y con más calma.

— Está bien…— dimitió, encogiéndose de hombros y soltando un pesado suspiro de suspenso que mantenía atrapado. Sonriendo, aliviada—. Tengo algo que podría animarte…— canturreó, chillando, insinuante y emocionada. Inquietándome.

— ¿Qué es? — inquirí casi al instante, sintiendo mis mejillas arder de la emoción bajo el helado viento — lo cual no es demasiado, a comparación de cuando llegan los frentes fríos y las tormentas de nieve en pleno diciembre. Para al menos, desaparecer hasta mediados o finales de abril—.

Frieda sonrió y me tomó por la mano, para entonces guiarme y llevarme con ella.

— Ven, vamos — soltó la azabache.

Regresamos por donde habría caminado yo sola hace apenas un par de horas, y tornamos entre las carpas hasta salir tras las mismas y poder caminar sobre el sendero de piedra que nos llevaría hasta _Freudenberg_ _Hall,_ edificio al cual terminamos por entrar.

El aparente vacío dentro del mismo, dando una mayor resonancia a las voces de la gente y a los rechinidos del lustrado suelo desde casi cualquier parte de la estructura.

Frieda, cautelosa y silenciosa, soltó de mi mano y me hizo una seña para que esperase donde me había quedado, y caminó hacia las enormes puertas de madera de uno de los primeros salones en el pasillo, abriendo una de las mismas y asomando apenas su cabeza.

El eco que podía apreciarse con claridad a mis oídos hasta hace unos momentos, había desaparecido, y en mi desconcierto, lo primero que hice fue voltearme en todas direcciones. Puesto que ya de ningún lado podía escucharse nada y se habría vuelto tétrico.

El chirrido y el golpe de la enorme puerta al cerrar me hicieron volver mi atención devuelta hacia Frieda, quien entonces giraba ya sobre sus talones hacia mí. Agitando su mano e indicando que me acercase, y caminé hasta donde ella, advirtiendo el que mantenía sus manos escondidas tras sus espaldas —probablemente, sosteniendo de las agarraderas—, mientras también esbozaba una amplia y alegre sonrisa, dando pequeños brinquitos talón-punta sobre los dedos de sus pies.

—Cierra los ojos— me pide, emocionada. Y lo hice, manteniéndome inmóvil durante la espera y sintiendo el cómo Frieda tomaba ambas de mis manos con delicadeza, alzando éstas a la altura de mi pecho, y curiosa, entreabrí mis ojos.

—Aún no— me regañó, fugaz —, tramposa— rio.

— ¿Ya? — insto, exasperándome.

— Ya puedes — avisó Frieda, con júbilo.

Pronto recuperé mi visión de a poco, parpadeando repetidas veces hasta enfocarme en el panorama. Entonces, descubriendo y pequeño sobre sobre mis manos, propiciándome a vacilar habiéndome hallado con el mismo.

Miré de reojo hacia la mayor, y ésta me instigó, enternecida.

Giré la cara del sobre y finalmente pude apreciar algo de éste, advirtiendo el pequeño sello redondo de cera rosada citando « _ΣBΞ »._

Pasmada, de inmediato y en un rápido movimiento, pero de manera cuidadosa, me deshice de aquel sello e introduje mi mano a la carpeta, extrayendo y desdoblando la parte alta de la primera hoja disponible. Leyendo en ésta « _Sigma Beta Xi»,_ en una elegante y pulcra letra cursiva en tinta negra, acompañada del plástico correspondiente la credencial respectiva de la sorority con mi nombre en ella.

—No…— farfullo, conmocionada —. No es — me niego a pensar en la posibilidad.

—Sí…— chilló la mayor.

— ¡Frieda! — clamo, habiéndome lanzado a abrazarle y siendo atrapada por ella con fuerza. No logrando evitar sonreír —. Pero… creí que — pausé, esperando captase lo que trataba de comunicarle.

Frieda se encogió de hombros, tornando sus ojos y fingiendo no tener idea, esbozando entonces nuevamente una sonrisa.

Rod Reiss, siendo nuestro padre y de los principales benefactores de la _Universidad Fritz_ y de la _Sigma Beta Xi,_ le había advertido a principios de semestre y le había prohibido a Frieda el tenerme en la sorority —razón por la cual, no estuve desde un principio—.

— Te amo — susurré, agradeciéndole y abrazándole con suma felicidad.

— Bienvenida a la hermandad— me felicitó, contenta—. Ven conmigo — nos apartó finalmente del abrazo, volviendo a tomar mi mano y llevándome al interior de la sala a sus espaldas. Hallando a más miembros de la sorority en la misma, y siendo recibida por ellas de manera cálida con felicitaciones por quedar dentro.

Por un momento me habría olvidado de todo.

* * *

 _¡Poof! Han llegado al final, si es que no se han rendido a medio capítulo. No tengo mucho más por decir, así que no queda demasiado para finalizar lo de hoy._

 _Originalmente donde Historia cita a Ymir regañándole iba "sorority", pero estando en edición, de repente se me ocurrió lo de "zorrority" y me dio gracia. Además de que sentí que quedaría con sus palabras, y así lo dejé, JAJAJA._

 _Como mencioné en un principio, este capítulo no había sido tan largo; a lo mucho, llegaba a las trece páginas y apenas cerca de las cuatro mil quinientas palabras —actualmente, más de nueve mil y con veintitrés páginas—. Pero durante la edición del mismo, refiné la narración y me metí más en detalles, puesto que hace poco, me puse a agarrar libros de nuevo, cosa que tenía tiempo sin hacer —debido a que estaba pasando por un bloqueo de lector, y mi escritura de cierta manera se vio afectada y decayó por lo mismo—, y me ayudó bastante._

 _Esto es curioso de contar, pero justo luego de varios días de haber escrito lo de la llamada por la madrugada entre Mikasa y Levi, durante las vacaciones de diciembre en el 2017_ , _tuve un par de charlas por teléfono con un viejo amigo, y también en la madrugada —fue cosa de estar hasta las cinco de la mañana hablando por teléfono o por mensajes desde las nueve o diez del día anterior—. Y en sí, esa experiencia me ayudó con este capítulo más tarde —cosa que es divertida, JAJAJ—._

 _En Twitter podrán hallar las referencias de éste capítulo, así como pequeños scketches que hice para el mismo. Si es que gustan de verlos —quizá de repente no aparezcan, pero estoy acomodando todo en el hilo principal de Red Rover—._

 _Ya tan solo me queda por terminar de editar el capítulo dieciséis y los próximos para volver a las actualizaciones semanales._

 _Por ahora, de este capítulo ha sido todo… ¡Hasta luego! Carpe Diem, Meine Leser._

 _También, como llegué a mencionar en el capítulo pasado, en éste iba a comenzar con los datos —la cual, será una pequeña sección aparte—._

* * *

 ** _Datos de Red Rover:_**

1\. El nombre de Red Rover, viene de la letra de una de mis canciones favoritas de Imagine Dragons. Y estoy hablando de la canción la cual encabeza la playlist de Red Rover en Spotify: **_Polaroid_**.

Que si han prestado atención, pueden escuchar que se llega a mencionar en dos ocasiones « _I'm a lone red rover_ » —por ello la frase pre título en la portada y la caratula—.

* * *

Pasando a los reviews:

 ** _Gaia Neferet:_**

 _¡Muchas gracias! Igual ya es algo tarde, puesto que estamos casi a mediados de año, ¡pero espero estés cumpliendo tus metas este y puedas seguir haciéndolo!_

 _JAJAJA, de hecho, antes de investigar más a fondo, tenía la misma idea de que Eren simplemente tendría que esperar un poco para salir libre…_ _But as we know now, that doesn't work, JAJAJA. ¡Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo! En lo que respecta a Zeke y los hermanos menores, difícilmente se libran de ser atrapados._

 _El tema de los Ackerman también me ha puesto demasiado sensible, y no lo ha terminado de hacer hasta ahora, JAJAJA :c._

 _¡Wuh! Al menos ya no siento tan raro de emparejar al Sr. Smith con Kuchel, JAJAJA. Me entusiasma bastante el poder influir de esa manera. Son pequeños gustos culposos pero buenos c;_

 _Ya no falta demasiadooo —quizá en cuanto tiempo de espera por los capítulos sí, pero en sí los mismos, ya no mucho—_

 _Y reitero, me alegra tenerte aún por aquí… ¡Nos leemos!_

 ** _Guest:_** _¡Muchas gracias a ti por la oportunidad! A decir verdad, tengo cuenta de Wattpad —puesto que ahí fue donde inicié todo— y he considerado el publicar ahí de nueva cuenta, aunque no me he terminado de convencer por el momento. Quizá lo siga pensando un tiempo más… Espero poder seguir teniéndote por aquí, ¡nos leemos!_


End file.
